Eclipse of the moon
by Laila Cullen
Summary: After the cliff diving Bella finds a portal to another world and swaps places with Anna who is less than happy to be in Twilight. How will the people in Forks react to the girl who claims not to be Bella? Will Edward survive New Moon and Eclipse?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

After Bella jumped and got to know about Harry's heart attack she made a drastic decision that could change the world of Twilight as we know it. Will Anna be able to fix it and knock some sense into Bella or not?

* * *

Bella's POV:

Jacob shook his head. He was still more running than walking as he headed up the road to his house.

"No. She took off into the water the bloodsuckers have the advantage there. That's why I raced home I was afraid she was going to double back swimming. You spend so much time on the beach..." He trailed off, a catch in his throat.

"Sam came back with you... is everyone else home, too?" I hoped they weren't still out searching for her.

"Yeah. Sort of." I tried to read his expression, squinting into the hammering rain. His eyes were tight with worry or pain. The words that hadn't made sense before suddenly did.

"You said... hospital. Before, to Sam. Is someone hurt? Did she fight you?" My voice jumped up an octave, sounding strange with the hoarseness.

"No, no. When we got back, Em was waiting with the news. It's Harry Clearwater. Harry had a heart attack this morning."

"Harry?" I shook my head, trying to absorb what he was staying.

"Oh, no! Does Charlie know?"

"Yeah. He's over there, too, with my dad."

"Is Harry going to be okay?"

Jacob's eyes tightened again. "It doesn't look so great right now."

**New Moon ~ Stephenie Meyer**

"Bella," I heard my name being called like I was under water. The sound waves were trying to break the surface but not really succeeding in their attempt.

"Bells," a with worry high pitched voice barked and strong, hot hands shook my shoulders violently what ripped me out of my numbness.

"What?" I asked confused, noticing for the first time that Jake was crouched in front of me and that I was sitting on his couch in his living room.

I was confounded about when we had even gotten here.

"Maybe I should get you to the hospital." Jake mumbled concerned and was about to get up when my hands shot out stopping his intention.

"I-I'm fine …. I was just," I shook my head once composing myself, "I'm fine." I assured trying to sound convincing what earned me a long doubtful look from Jacob but eventually he nodded hesitantly.

"You can stay here," he said then. "I mean it – right here. I'll get you some dry clothes." He left without waiting for my answer.

I let my eyes adjust to the dark room while Jacob banged around in his bedroom. The cramped front room seemed so empty without Billy, almost desolate. Just like I felt without Edward.

_Stab….._ My body winced. How was it that he still had this control over me even though he wasn't there anymore?

_Stab…._

Pain. Pain was the only reminder that I was indeed alive. You just had to be if you still suffered, felt anguish, sorrow, loneliness …..

Jacob was back in seconds. He threw a pile of gray cotton at me. "These will be huge on you, but it's the best I've got. I'll, er, step outside so you can change."

Gazing up at him I was tempted to say _"Don't go anywhere. I'm too tired to move yet. Just stay with me."_ But for some reason those words stuck in my throat and I couldn't force them out instead I only nodded, feeling like in trance.

_Harry had a heart attack … It doesn't look so great_ ….. Those words repeated like a broken record in my head.

"OK, I'll go and make us hot chocolate," he bobbed his head to himself as he pointed at the kitchen and soon disappeared out of the living room.

_Harry had a heart attack … It doesn't look so great_ ….. The words were rumbling, twisting, stretching in my mind, taunting ….. accusing…

I had no idea what I was doing but suddenly Billy's little house just felt too little.

_Harry had a heart attack … It doesn't look so great__… _In the water, in the cold, black ocean I had surrendered and he was maybe really …

The wall of Billy's living room were suffocation me and I was on my feet stumbling …. running before I knew what was happening. Rain and ocean water made my clothes cling to my body making it rather uncomfortable to move.

_Harry had a heart attack … It doesn't look so great__…_ Leah, Seth and Sue an intact family was about to be destroyed. The grief.

Suddenly Charlie's and Renee's faces popped in my minds eye and I felt like throwing up.

I heard Jacob's voice behind me but I didn't pause to turn around instead I jumped into my truck and took off before he could reach the vehicle. Catching sight of an overgrown path along the main road, past the boarder of La Push I jerked the wheel around and drove inside the darkening forest until I hit the breaks causing the old truck to screech in protest at the sudden stop and jolt violently.

Pulling the key out of the ignition while hot tears were streaming down my cheek. _Harry had a heart attack … It doesn't look so great…._

I rested my forehead on the steering wheel, closing my eyes just for a moment and was assaulted with images how my life could have been if Charlie and Renee had never been divorced. If I had had what I had wished for ever since I understood what a normal family looked like.

I had no idea why I was suddenly thinking about that. An intact, warm, cosy home. One which Seth and Leah had their whole lives long and now might lose.

Jerking upright I brushed my palms over my blurry eyes and noticed it was pitch black outside. Disorientated at first slowly my senses were coming back to me and I realised that I must have fallen asleep.

Fear spiked inside me and my fingers searched hastily for the keys in the darkness before fumbling them into the ignition scolding myself for pulling them out in the first place.

The image of a perfect, intact little family was teasing me in the back of my mind the entire way home.

Empty darkness greeted me in Charlie's house, understandable since he was surely in the hospital, but still it made something in me ach and I pulled my wet sweater tighter around me for the first time actually feeling the cold because of the drenched fabrics that were clinging to my frame.

Confused and conflicted and suddenly also feeling upset I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom and pulled the doorknob…..

Anna's POV:

The house phone near my flat screen rang out, startling me before I stood up from my desk and went to answer it only to be greeted by my mother's voice.

"Lunch's ready come downstairs."

"Sure in a minute," I affirmed and hung up, placing the phone back into the charger before twisting my body around to switch off my laptop as suddenly the door to my room was being ripped open violently.

Annoyed I was just about to scold my little brother when my eyes unexpectedly landed on a small dark haired girl clad in drenched clothes.

"HUH?" Was my intelligent reaction before I recovered some. "Who are you and why are you all wet?" Words were flying out of my mouth without filter.

"Bella .. um….. I'm Bella Swan, hi," the strange girl mumbled timidly.

My eyes narrowed at her," is this some kind of joke?" I asked and something caught my eye.

Looking past the strange girl I saw something that was not right. Pushing myself away from my desk my brain was refusing to accept what my eyes were taking in. The room behind her on the other side of my door was not part of this house. I could feel my mouth hanging open.

"Bella Swan?" I whispered, confounded.

"Y-Yes," she rasped while her eyes were sweeping over my room.

"Anna, the food is getting cold." My mom's voice travelled into my room and my attention was again on the alien room that was definitely not part of the house I was living in.

"If you don't hurry you won't get any chicken nuggets." An amused, deep male voice followed.

"Your family?" A squeaky timber questioned and my attention snapped to the small girl who wore way to big clothes for her small size.

_And claimed to be Bella Swan_. A whisper in my head remained me.

Her brown eyes narrowed a little and looked curiously into mine.

"Ah…..yes that's my family." I answered dumbly and thunderstruck.

"Must be great to have an intact family." I heard her mumble but the, in dark colours decorated, bedroom on the other side of my door lured my attention.

"You can take a look if you want." Her voice startled me and I looked fearfully over my shoulder.

A cold feeling swept over me as I watched her and alarm bells went off somewhere in the distance however my curiosity got the best of me and before I even knew what I was doing my legs moved and I stepped into her room looking fascinated around not quite believing where I was …. what it meant.

That was just too much to wrap my mind around. I was dumbfounded.

My heart raced in my chest and I turned around to go back into my own room, needing it's safety but when I whipped around I was faced with Bella's guilty expression as she held onto the edge of the door which she was closing.

"I'm sorry." She quickly rushed out as I hurried over to the door but it was too late.

When I reached the doorknob, twisted it and pushed the piece of wood open I was not faced with the sight of my bright room but my eyes landed on a dark hallway I never seen before just seconds before I heard someone's voice.

"Hey, Bells. It me Jake are you O.K. I let myself in. Bella are you O.K.? Answer me!"

All that was running through my head was:

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi, sorry guys for the wait but I had to finish up my other story first.

I hope you like it.

* * *

Anna's POV:

A really tall, rusty skinned boy with huge muscles and jet black hair was standing panicked before me.

"Bella what's wrong? You don't look good! Oh god I knew I should have brought you to the hospital after you jumped from the cliff yesterday. Let's go now, hurry!" He said as he began to drag me downstairs.

_So this is where__ I am, the day after the jump. This is absolutely crazy._

"OH!" The breath whooshed out of him like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"Holy crap!"

"What's wrong?" I asked out of reflex.

"Vampire!" He spat as he as he tried to get me outside.

_Day after the jump. Alice__!! Stop this is to fast I need time to think. Holy crow!!!! O.K. girl you can freak later now is the time to jump into action._ I screamed in my head at myself.

"Jake stop this is only Alice Cullen. It's fine." I said.

"What? How do you know?" He said as he turned around and looked at me like he wanted to grab me and run for the hills.

_Yeah how do I know well the real Bella pushed me into this fictional word and I know because this is one of my favourite books. Yeah that would go over well_.

Luckily for me when I'm under stress I can come up with good lies.

"She called me and told me she would come. And before you want to protest I'm safe with Alice and I have to talk to her. They are the reason I'm depressed and I need to have a talk with her to let it all out or else I wouldn't be able to move on. They hurt me and I need to know the reasons. Please Jake go now I need to talk to her."

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and nodded.

"Be careful!" Were the last words he said before he left.

_One problem less to deal with let's get to the other one_. I had to get rid of her because I was losing it.

The door bell rang and I opened. Alice was standing there and looked like I felt, shocked and about to pass out.

I looked at the little pixie she was more beautiful then I ever could imagine the actress that played her didn't reach her beauty in the slightest.

"What? How? Bella you are alive but I saw you jump from that cliff and you didn't resurface. Oh Bella I thought." She started sobbing.

Normally I would try to comfort her but now I just couldn't I felt sick, my stomach tightened, my head hurt and I could feel the blackness consuming me. I needed to lay down and have some peace before I had a breakdown. I just wanted it all to go away so I snapped but strangely I cling to the story line.

I always hated it how they all just left her and especially Alice as her best friend. I don't know why but I just had to give her a piece of my mind.

"Well sorry but I'm not dead at least not now maybe my next attempt will be successful! Bet you are gonna be happy when I'm off the surface of the planet!"

I shouted while running up the stairs in the room I came from and throwing myself at the bed before the blackness took over.

When I woke up I had my eyes closed and hoped that everything was just a bad nightmare but of cause no such luck. When I opened my eyes I was in a room that wasn't mine.

"Good morning, Bella! How are you feeling." The pixie asked who was sitting in the rocking chair next to the window.

Like losing my mind not that I could tell her that at least I wasn't ready now.

"Better but what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well I hope you won't be too angry but I talked to Charlie and he lets me stay here if you don't mind." She looked scared.

Ah, I scared a Vampire.

Hmm Charlie and Alice must have had the talk. Better I just roll with it for now.

"No it's alright! Mmm….ah how long have I been sleeping." I asked as I stretched myself.

"You have been out for nearly…." But the doorbell rang and Alice started to growl.

"I got that Alice everything is alright." I said as I rushed out of the room before she could react.

I opened the door to an anxious Jake and he didn't waste any time.

"Bella you alright she didn't hurt you did she. Why didn't you answer the phone, I was so worried about you."

"Sorry but everything is fine. I had a headache and went to sleep early that's all!" Wow I was a better actress then I thought.

He was just about to say something when a shrill scream came from up stairs.

"I've got this you stay here." I said as I ran to Alice.

As I entered Bella's room Alice was on the bed and didn't move that's when I heard the phone ring and I knew what was happening.

I ran down stair but too late Jake was already finished with the call. I turned on my heel and flew back to Alice. I grabbed her and shook her to tell me what was happening even though I knew it exactly.

"Edward!" She whispered scared.

Jake came into the room, not understanding the scene before him.

"I don't know," she suddenly wailed. "What is he thinking?!"

Before pulling a small silver phone from her bag, she dialed the numbers so fast that her fingers were a blur.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle now." Alice paused as Rosalie answered.

"Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?"

Another paused and while she listened her expression grew more appalled every second. Her face was a mask of horror and the phone shook in her hand.

"Why?" she gasped. "Why would you do that, Rosalie?"  
Rosalie was telling her what she had done it made Alice angry, her eyes flashed and narrowed.

"Well, you're wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?" she asked acidly.

"Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine I was wrong... It's a long story... But you're wrong about that part too that's why I'm calling... Yes, that's exactly what I saw. It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." Alice spat the last part with sheer hatred before snapping the phone shut.

She looked tortured as she turned to face me.

I knew what was coming and I made my decision in a split of a second.

"Alice what has he done? I know it has something to do with Edward. Alice!!!" I asked her stern my expression daring her to not to tell me.

"He thinks you are dead, Bella. Rosalie called him told him you died, he believed her and now he is going to Voltera."

She looked tortured and hopeless as she told me that.

"Alice get on the phone and organize plane tickets for you and me to Voltera and yes I know what I'm doing. If you are too scared I'm going on my own. And if you know what's good for you don't even try to argue with me!"

She looked shocked at me, frozen into a statue out of surprise at my outburst.

"Now Alice!" I shouted at her and she sprang into action.

I went to Bella's closet and grabbed some stuff that looked like it would fit me and threw it into a small bag then I began to write a note to Charlie.

_Dad,_

_I know the timing__ sucks but Harry's dead made me realize how short life is. If I ever want to get out of my depression and start living again I need to sort things out with Edward. He is the one that hurt me and I need to give him a piece of my mind._

_I'm sorry but I need to do this to find closure._

_I'll be back soon and sorry if I might not call. Don't worry everything will be fine once I'm back._

_Love, Bella_

Jake was in panic the whole time and didn't understand what was happening I told him that Edward was going to commit suicide and we needed to stop him, of cause I left out the finer details. He wasn't happy that I went to safe Edward but there wasn't anything he could do to stop me.

Alice and I got into the car and she took off.

"Bella, we might not survive this!" Alice said with a serious expression.

"I know." Was all I said.

God I was running across the glob, putting myself in grave danger and took the chance to get killed for a guy I didn't even met before.

Yep I lost my mind!!!

* * *

Please tell me what you think!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi, guys here is the next part of the story.

I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

Here I was now on my way to Italy to become dinnertime for the most powerful Vampire coven on this planet.

**I lost it.**

I don't even know how often I told that to myself but I can't let Edward died for whatever reason.

I'm worried about a lot of things right now but one of my biggest worries is, if Edward will be able to read my mind if that is the case, we are going into our death.

I'm trying to push this worry away I mean I smell like her maybe I am also a shield and I better be or the saga ends with New Moon.

Alice called the other Cullen's and informed them about the situation, she told me about the Volturi, about her discovering her past and what she has been doing so far.

All the while she told I tried to listen but first I knew all this and I was a complete bunch of nerves. There aren't words to describe how messed up I felt. It wasn't about the suicidal mission we were on, I don't think my mind was even registering it.

Hmm….something to think about if I was able to use my mind now would I be also here or would I have stayed with this Jake guy. Oh who am I kidding I would be here, were else could I be in this situation.

But back to the point what freaked me out was that I was in Twilight with Alice sitting next to me.

I already know it's going to be a long time before I will accept this.

"Bella can I ask you what happened after we left?"

"Bella???......Bella???" The voice was louder and full of concern. Something cold was shaking me. That's when I registered that Alice was asking me something.

Right, I'm Bella here.

"Sorry Alice. What?" I asked her.

"I just asked you if you could tell me what happened after we left?"

I nodded but had to think how to put it. I didn't wanted to lie to much.

"Well what happened you left a dead shell of the girl you once knew behind. Laurent came back and wanted to eat the abandoned, unwanted pet and oh yeah Victoria is still trying. That are the highlights. Any more question?"

She looked as if she was under enormous pain and looked with sad eyes at me.

"Oh I forgot the best part. Edward was wrong you aren't the most dangerous predators on this planet."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well Laurent and Victoria tried to kill the unloved pet that the Cullen's left behind. Why is it still alive?"

"Bella what happened?" She was concerned and scared now.

"You know, you can take all the materialistic things away like photos or CD's but you can't erase the feeling or the memories nor can you undo the change that a certain knowledge causes you. Bet Edward didn't think of this when he left in the way that caused the most pain."

But I wasn't talking about Twilight anymore this, this whole situation, will change me no matter how it will end. Nothing will ever be the same again because I know a piece of truth most people have no access to.

Alice went quiet thinking after what I told her.

"You have grown up." She stated. If she only knew that she is talking to a girl that is only 15 years old.

"Actually, Bella..." She started after a while and looked serious at me.

"Honestly, I think it's all gotten beyond ridiculous. I'm debating whether to just change you myself."

I knew this was coming at some point but it still was quite a shock. I knew she wouldn't change me now but if we were going to survive the Volturi that was going to be a future topic if Bella choose not to return.

I am usually an optimistic kind of person but this situation was so out of the loop.

"Did I scare you?" she wondered. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"After Volterra, I mean in case we survive, it's going to happen no matter what because I don't like the other option one bit. But we do not have enough time for this now, don't we?" I told her.

"No we don't." She said going over to watching the future.

I went to sleep until Alice woke me up in Florence.

We got out of the plane, Alice told me that they said no to Edward and that he was going to piss them off so they kill him.

I waited in the parking lot while Alice was organizing a car and there it was coming a bright yellow Porsche with the word TURBO scrawled in silver cursive across its back. I got in ignoring the people watching the car and Alice immediately took off full speed.

"The fasted car in the lot, hmm" I asked.

"Yes we got to hurry." She said anxious.

Alice was already weaving, full speed , through the thick airport traffic sliding through small spaces between the cars on the road.

She was a demon on behind the wheel and nobody better got in the way.

Luckily I loved it fast.

The city of Florence and then the Tuscan landscape were flashing past us as I looked out the window.

"Anything new?" I asked her.

"There's something going on," Alice said.

"Some kind of festival. The streets are full of people and red flags." And she began to tell me about the Saint Marcus Day ending with saying that the Volturi wasn't going to be very happy if Edward messed up things on St. Marcus Day.

"Volterra." Alice said with ice in her voice as we arrived in the city.

"Did he change his mind or .." But Alice broke in.

"You're going to have to run. Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Priori, and running in the direction they tell you. Don't get lost. Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right, and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun."

We were past the guard of Volterra city Alice drove as far as she could into the city before the car came to a stand still.

Alice told me to run straight across to the right of the clock tower. I jumped out of the car and run as fast as I could I only had tow minutes before it was all too late.

I ran thought the streets full with partying people bumping into them and pushing them aside until I saw the fountain I jumped into it. The water was freezing cold but I kept on running, looking franticly for a pale topless model that looked crushed and suicidal. I ran past the family that Bella described and I knew I was almost there. Then I saw him a guy pale white, closed eyes, topless and about to step out of the shadows.

I heard the clock and shouted his name. When I finally reached him I slammed into him he caught me as he put his arms around my waist.

"Amazing…" He was about to start his speech but I cut him off.

I put my hand on both sides of his face, pulled him down to me and crushed my lips on his with as much force as I had. My arms locked behind his neck and I started to move my lips against his. He responded to my kiss. He was pressing me against his body moving his own marble lips against mine, running his hands up and down my back.

We both moaned, the kiss was hot and passionate.

I mean if I'm going to died, I at least want to have my first kiss.

Edward broke the kiss and asked confused.

"Bella?"

"We are not dead and now we have to get out of here before……"

But I didn't get to end my sentence because Edward shoved me against a wall, growling at something.

I knew who this something was seems like we are going to meet Aro and his brothers.

As far as I can tell Edward couldn't read my mind so Aro won't be able as well but it's Markus gift I'm worried about.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

"Greetings, gentlemen,I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters." Edward said to Demetri and Felix.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix said to Edward in a low voice.

"I don't believe that will be necessary. I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." Edward said in a voice that sounded harsh he wasn't getting his way and he wasn't happy about it.

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," Classified Demetri patiently.

What did this boy actually expect. Human here knows something she isn't supposed to know and the Volturi guard there knows the human knows. Did he really think they would let us go, just like that.

I could only shake my head at him.

While I was having my inner rant I missed some of their conversation.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are ladies present." Alice said at least someone with a sane mind.

Edward was still fighting with Felix and Demetri he didn't wanted to go back to Aro not that I blame him but couldn't he see that this inevitable. Maybe it's just me I know the book and know what was to happen now if I liked it or not.

"Enough."

Jane was here and the Volturi won this round like it should happen. The only question in my mind was if I would be able to deceive Marcus and his gift to see relationships. This was my greatest worry right now. The reason they all survived was the intensity of Bella's and Edward's love. Granted his part is in check because he thinks I'm Bella but mine on the other hand?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I only realized it was time to go when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along beside him. We were going along some alleys, my mind making a mile a minute to come up with a solution to Marcus gift while Edward and Alice were having their short silent talk.

We reached our destination and Alice went first through the open hole in the street. That thing really looked like a drain.

"It's all right, Bella, Alice will catch you." Edward said to me while looking lovingly into my eyes. I nodded with a smile and let Edward lowered me into the opening in the street. Alice caught me but it hurt to fall into her stone hard body. Well I wouldn't leave Volterra unharmed but I hoped this would be my only injury.

Edward was next to me before I knew it and took me out of Alice's embrace into his. He put his arm around my waist and we started following the Volturi guard.

We were going through I don't know how many tunnels, I was cold but if Edward wouldn't lead me I wouldn't be able to go on. It was too dark for me to see the ground.

After what felt like forever we reached iron bars behind them a couple of doors until we finally reached the heavy wooden door that led us into the brightly lit hallway.

After we entered the elevators we arrived in the room were Gianna was, she greeted Jane. After they exchanged formalities Jane ordered us to enter the grant hall were Aro was waiting for us after we have been greeted by Alec. Alec and Jane opened the huge wooden doors and Edward lead me through the door into the room.

Like in the book described the stone antechamber was not large. It quickly became a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like the huge castle turret it was.

When I looked up about two stories, long window slits threw thin rays of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, the thrones of Aro, Marcus and Caius.

There were a few Vampires in the room having conversations and they were not bothered by our entrance.

They were all dressed in black and a few of them wore the long robes.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro said as he saw her. He was visibly excited to have us all here. He moved gracefully in our direction and I got a good look at him.

He looked beautiful just like every Vampires but his skin was different somehow I don't know how to describe it. He was handsome not question about it but he somehow looked more like a being form another planet then a human who got turned into a Vampire. At least that's how it seemed to me.

He went to Jane, took her face in his hands, kissed her lightly on her full red lips, and then stepped back.

"Yes, Master. I brought him back alive, just as you wished." Jane smiled at Aro this wasn't admiration anymore it was like an addiction the way she looked at him. Disturbing and fascinating in once.

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me." Aro smiled back at her before turning his attention to us.

"And Alice and Bella, too! This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" He said as he clapped his thin hands together. He was behaving like a child on Christmas morning. And I was beginning to wonder if I really lost it.

"Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." He asked Felix what brought me back to reality.

Marcus.

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared in a flash.

"You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" Aro was scolding him now.

"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed as he tightening his arm around my waist to give me a fraction of security or himself, I wasn't sure.

"I love a happy ending. They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice? Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake." Aro was asking Alice now and at that I tuned out I needed to think I had to find a way to fool Marcus and his gift or we would be all dead in a matter of minutes.

I didn't know what to do I was a wreck. I was breaking down inside but I needed to stay strong or my last hour had come and not only mine. Then I had an idea O.K. the only one idea but what does that matter.

I imagine to be in live with him and I thought about my family how much I loved them I hoped that that mix out of my feelings would be able to fool Marcus. I had a great desire to save him. I forced my panic down and let the love take over and prayed it would work.

I was back just as Aro looked over our heads. All the other heads in the room turned in the same direction.

I knew what that meant and I didn't like it one bit. Felix was back, and behind him floated in Marcus and Caius. They looked like Aro beautiful and not from this world.

As they came closer Aro called out.

"Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

_No it's not. I'm not Bella and we could die any minute._ A voice in my head cried out but I forced myself to claim down quickly. I concentrated on my feelings with all that I had and hoped and prayed that it was enough to fool Marcus.

It had to be.

* * *

Hope you like it. If yes then please leave a

**REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Sorry guys I know I haven't been updating in a long time.

I just didn't know where to go with this story but now I know and will be hopefully abe to write and update some more.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

_"Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"_

_No it's not. I'm not Bella and we could die any minute. A voice in my head cried out but I forced myself to claim down quickly. I concentrated on my feelings with all that I had and hoped and prayed that it was enough to fool Marcus._

_It had to be._

Neither Marcus or Caius looked happy to see any of us. Casius looked disgusted and Marcus bored.

"Let us have the story," Aro said in an excited voice.

My heart was trying to beat it's way out of my chest, my entire body was tense and I thought I would throw up any second as I saw Marcus move to Aro's side and briefly touch his hand before going back to Caius's side, wearing a bored expression on his face.

All the time I was praying and hoping I would be able to fool Marcus and that all the three of us could leave this place alive and in one piece.

It suddenly downed on me that if Alice would die it would be only my fault. She had no idea who she was taking to Voltera. That thought really didn't make the situation I was in any better.

While I was having another panic attack on the inside and struggled to "be in love with Edward" I suddenly heard how a snort next to me, turning around I saw Alice looking curious at her brother.

"Thank you, Marcus. That's quite interesting." Aro said and I was about to break out into a happy dance as realisation set in. I had no idea what I did but it didn't look like Edward, Alice and I get killed just yet.

Relief washed over me and on the inside I was about to faint as my jittering nerves relaxed a little but I composed myself again to play my role as Bella Swan.

_The nightmare is not over yet._ My subconscious reminded me.

I was so going to kill that girl when I ever saw her again!

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing." Aro repeated while he was shaking his head while I was in the dark about what was so amazing.

I was not in love with Edward Cullen and right now I wanted to bang his head against a wall for causing this nonsense and having Alice and me in danger.

While the confusion swirled in my head I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye who was frustrated because she didn't understand what was going on, so Edward explained it to her.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised that he can see the intensity of my feelings but Bella's are hidden from his gift."

_Oo!_ My subconscious commented.

That could be right I didn't belong into the Twilight world which would be a plausible explanation if all of their gifts didn't work on me.

"So convenient. It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you. You are truly unique Miss Swan," Aro was having a little to much fun with all of this if someone asked me and judging by the faces of the others in the room I wasn't the only one thinking that.

I turned my attention back to Aro as I felt Edward's cool arm wrap around my waist.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now. How can you stand so close to het like that?"

"It's not without effort," Edward said carefully.

"But still la tua cantante! What a waste!"

"I look at it more as a price." Was Edward's answer as he looked lovingly at me.

"A very high price." Snort Aro.

"Opportunity cost. If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you..."  
"Waste it," Edward finished his sentence.

"Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him only he was not so angry." Aro mussed lightly.

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well." Edward answered in a respectful voice.

But I had my doubts about that. If Carlisle was really that perfect he would have stopped Edward from doing the biggest mistake of his life.

I mean he wants to be their father then he should act like one damn it. Parents meddle into the business of their children no matter how old they are.

Not to forget he left a human with the knowledge that is forbidden to know by a human beings and other Vampire outside his own clan knowing about this human.

Boy what would have happen if Victoria actually would have had the brain to got o the Volturi and tell on the Cullen's?

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly."

While they were having their conversation I was thinking about what I was about to do when we were out of here.

What if Bella didn't return? What if there wasn't a way back?

I know it was crazy having those thoughts while we were still in danger but my mind was a chaos and my temper and the anger I felt for Edward right now didn't make it any better. I wasn't quite able to focus on the scene before me.

Too much happened in a too short amount of time and I didn't even had a minute to really deal with it. I pushed all of those thoughts and feeling down I needed to stay calm even though I desperately wanted to cry and scream, to hit something, to curse anything to let this panic, fear and anxiousness out.

"Ask her," I suddenly heard Edward say what snapped me out of my rant.

"Of course, how rude of me! Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

It was pointless to refuse so I immediately reached out my hand to him. I was wearing a mask of calmness as I looked into his face.

I was getting the feeling that I was becoming biopolar because of how fast my moods changed. In one moment I was freaked in the other I'm calm as if everything is alright.

But then again it's not like I'm in a normal situation here.

Aro touched my hand and then after a moment took it firmly into his. His eyes were on my face and I knew he didn't see anything. It was hard for me to hide the smug smile that was threatening to spread across my face.

"So very interesting," Was Aro's comment to my ability.

"A first, I wonder if she is immune to our other talents... Jane, dear?"

I knew what was coming.

"No!" Edward snarled.

"Yes, Master?" Jane answer happy about being able to torture someone.

Edward was trying to shield me from Jane while Aro spoke again.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you."

Edward was more furious by the second that idiot was going to get himself hurt. I watched Jane's reaction and was quite sure I knew when she would unleash her ability.

As she turned to face us I quickly stepped from behind Edward and was in front of him before he even noticed what I was doing.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shriek agonised, in panic and fear. I felt Alice rush to our side and capture Edward in her wise grip.

"Edward look Jane can't hurt her." She said to knock some sense into Edward.

The beatific smile that Jane first had on her face was slowly turning sour because I was just standing there not giving a sound away.

She glared murderously at me as it downed on her that she couldn't hurt me.

"This is wonderful!" Aro laughed happily and excited at the scene before him.

"Don't be put out, dear one, she confounds us all." Aro tried to smoothen Jane as she huffed frustrated

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro questioned.

Edward and Alice went tense.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind? Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company." Aro asked Edward hoping he would join him.

"I'd... rather... not." Edward declined carefully.

"Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?" Aro also tried her.

"No, thank you," Alice said as it was to be expected.

"And you, Bella?" Aro asked me as well.

Now here I was always curious did he want to know if she would like to be his dinner time or join the guard. There was only one way to find out. Not, the smartest idea but since I am in this world when did I have been smart. I'm in the Vampires dent for heavens sake.

"Mister Aro sir are you asking me to be your dinner or to join your guard?" I asked him friendly.

I could almost hear Edward's and Alice's jaws drop to the ground and their eyes bug out of their sockets as I asked this question while Casius shrieked "What?".

Aro laughed at that question amused and answered.

"As a part of my guard child." Then he turned to Casius and said. "You surly see the potential." Before focusing his attention back to me.

"Thank you sir but I do think I have to decline." I said calmly and politely.

"That's a shame." Aro sighed.

"Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws." Edward said angrily and careful.

"Of course not. We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you." Aro explained calmly.

"Aro, the law claims them." Casius wasn't pleased with us surviving this.

"She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." He pointed at Edward.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward defended us or me better said.

"Yes, but when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think so." He said disgusted.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us, therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

I really wanted to give him apiece of my mind in this moment but I held it back with great effort lecturing the Volturi wouldn't be a good idea. What made my temper even worse was Edward's behaviour.

Here we were in the Volturi castle, they were giving us a chance to get out of this alive and he wants to bargain over mortality?

I so wanted to smack him right then and there.

It pissed me off as I read the books and having his stupid behaviour life makes me only angrier because that is my life he is risking right now and he doesn't even consider asking me about my opinion!

When I survive this that boy is going to get an ear full. I have my moms temper. I can control it pretty good but with Edward I reached my limits.

"That's what I thought," Caius said.

"Excuse me Mister Casius and Mister Aro sir may I speak for myself." I asked politely as I stepped out of behind of Edward.

"Bella." Edward said in a warning voice. I gave him a death glare. Aro ignored our display and said.

"Of cause child, you may speak."

"On the plane ride here, Alice made me the offer to turn me." I could feel Edward glare at poor Alice murderously. "I accepted it. We thought this through and the best time for me to get turned would be after graduation. I am the daughter of the chief of police after all and if I disappear now it would raise too many questions especially that everyone knows I took off with Alice. After going to college I would just disappear of the surface of the planet for everyone and could get turned without raising to much suspicion."

"You certainly thought about it but judging by his growling, Edward here, isn't fond of the idea." Aro stated amused. Edward glared at me he didn't like this one bit.

Oh well then he will hate the next one.

"If none of the Cullen's will change me I will come back after graduation here to Voltera and you can do whatever you like with me. How does that sound?"

"Bella have you lost your mind?" Edward growled angrily at me.

"I'm my own person making my own decisions."

"Proposal accepted." Aro boomed satisfied. It were his final words and everyone knew it, Casius looked beyond annoyed and angry but didn't say anything. I beamed at Aro and he smiled back.

Edward's jaw dropped to the ground he couldn't believe what just happened. He clenched his fists and was trying not to lose his temper.

Yep, he didn't like the deal well to bad for him.

"Then we are free to go now?" Alice asked quickly before Edward lost it.

"Yes, yes, but please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!" Aro laughed delighted. "And we will visit you as well, to be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long, until after graduation. We do not offer second chances."

Alice and I nodded at him and Edward clenched his jaw again.

"Ah, Felix. Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience." Aro said as Felix groaned.

"In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later." Edward suddenly said I knew what was to happen now dinner time for the Vampires.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind." Aro answered a little sad we had to go already. He called Felix to him who brought him a gray cloak.

"Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

"Of course," Edward agreed, putting the cloak on.

"It suits you." Aro remarked.

"Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below." Edward said in a voice dripped with faked politeness.

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said his goodbyes.

"Let's go," Edward said, as he put his arm around my waist and pushed me quickly out of the room but not quick enough.

The babble of loud voices with different accents could be heard clearly already. I was feeling sad for all the people who would find death just in a few seconds.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro's voice greeted shortly before the horrified screams of the Vampire victims rang out.

The Vampire snarled and grunted as they drained their victims of their blood. For a moment I felt really guilty for just walking away and let the Vampire murder all those people.

Edward pulled me closer to him, pressing me into his chest. In the back of my mind I thought it was strange and wrong to be held like this by him but given the circumstances I let it happen anyway.

The doubt and chaos in my mind started to become worse.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi *peeks her head out carefully* I know I haven't updated in like forever but hey here is another chapter.

Enjoy! *runs back hiding*

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

_"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said his goodbyes._

_"Let's go," Edward said, as he put his arm around my waist and pushed me quickly out of the room but not quick enough._

_The babble of loud voices with different accents could be heard clearly already. I was feeling sad for all the people who would find death just in a few seconds._

_"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro's voice greeted shortly before the horrified screams of the Vampire victims rang out._

_The Vampire snarled and grunted as they drained their victims of their blood. For a moment I felt really guilty for just walking away and let the Vampire murder all those people._

_Edward pulled me closer to him, pressing me into his chest. In the back of my mind I thought it was strange and wrong to be held like this by him but given the circumstances I let it happen anyway._

_The doubt and chaos in my mind started to become worse._

I took a deep calming breath and tried to pull myself together hoping in vain that I could ignore the pounding headache that was tormenting me. While I walked with Edward's arm around my waist I heard the busy chatter of people somewhere far in the distance.

Just like in the book we walked into an ornate golden hallway that was quiet and empty except for one gorgeous, statuesque woman. Heidi, I assumed, stared at us curiously, me in particular.

_Yeah, I got it. A human that at the top of that was still alive in the castle of the Vampire royalty was an interesting thing. _

I sighed annoyed while my head was really aiming to kill me on the spot.

"Welcome home, Heidi," Demetri greeted her from behind us, straddling me in the process. I totally forgot he was there.

Heidi smiled absently. She was dressed to emphasize that beauty. Her amazingly long legs, darkened with tights, were exposed by the shortest of miniskirts. Her top was long-sleeved and high-necked, but extremely close-fitting, and constructed of red vinyl. Her long mahogany hair was lustrous, and her eyes were the strangest shade of violet a colour that might result from blue-tinted contacts over red irises.

"Demetri," she responded in a really nice sounding voice, her eyes flickering between my face and Edward's gray cloak.

It seemed like every female was falling for him no matter what species. I mentally rolled my eyes and was punished with another wave of pain for it.

"Nice fishing," Demetri complimented her. And I briefly wondered why the police or anyone else for that matter didn't even seem to notice the regular disappearances of so many people.

I mean such an enormous amount of humans, tourist, got killed on regular basis to feed all the members of the Volturi and none noticed. That had me already wondering when I read the book.

"Thanks." She flashed Demeti a stunning smile.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked while was about to go into the grand hall where we came from.

"In a minute. Save a few for me."  
Heidi nodded and ducked through the door with one last curious look at me while my head was throbbing with hot pain. Edward set a pace that had me running to keep up. I knew he wanted to get away before the screaming started but his effort was in vain.

"Do not leave until dark," a deep voice warned us.

Edward nodded, and Demetri hurried away.

He left us in the cheerfully opulent reception area, where Gianna was still at her post behind the polished counter as bright, harmless music tinkled from hidden speakers.

Gianna wasn't surprised by the exchange but only eyed Edward's borrowed cloak with shrewd speculation.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked under his breath, to low for the other humans to hear.

_Wait was I even still a human?_ The thought shot through my muddled mind while his rough voice, well rough as velvet can be that was mixed with anxiety and bouncing in my ear.

"You'd better make her sit before she falls," Alice said. "She's going to pieces."

I wasn't going into pieces I was far beyond that point by now. It was just that my head was literally killing me.

"It's all right, you're safe, it's all right," Edward chanted again and again while he pulled me onto his lap and tucked the thick wool cloak around me, protecting me from his cold skin.

First I wanted to protest I didn't want to sit on his lap. I didn't even know that guy but then I remember his cold skin, though it wasn't that cold, it was cool enough to help against the throbbing in my head.

I rested my head against his cold chest and sighed contently as his cool flesh felt pleased against my aching bowl.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Gianna asked politely.

Finally I had been waiting for that line.

"Actually yes, if it isn't too much to ask I would like to request the strongest painkillers you have. My head is killing me. The jet lack is kicking in full force." I smiled weakly at her.

"Of course." She smiled pleasantly back at me and turned around to go back to her desk.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered but I ignored him.

I had no idea how to deal with him or the entire situation but I knew right now was not the time and much less the place to get into the entire I'm not Bella Swan business.

Gianna, came back rather quickly with some pills in her right hand and a bottle of water in her left.

"Here you go," she handed them to me.

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully at her.

"Excuse me is there somewhere a toilet near by?" I asked her before I popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed them down together with a long drink out of the bottle.

"Sure just right down that hallway the last door on the right."

"Thank you," I said, closed the bottle up with the lid and slowly stood up while my hands went to my temples in a vain attempt to somehow stop the aching throbbing.

"Bella, I…" I heard his voice behind me while he was rising from the ground with me.

"I'm visiting the restroom on my own with out a male or female," I turned to face the little pixie and glared at her like I just had done at her brother," baby sitter following me." I barked at them and was on my way.

Their stunned expressions were priceless and if my head wouldn't have hurt that much I would have laughed. I knew it was wrong to treat them like this…….actually if I thought about it they had a hand in why I was in this mess so maybe they deserved it.

Since if that idiot wouldn't have left the family and identity stealing witch then I would have still been with my family in my world instead of having to deal with this supernatural mess.

I sighed when I reached the restroom. My hand was resting above the door knob as I suddenly jerked my head to the side and looked into the direction I just came from. I raised an annoyed eyebrow at the half naked Vampire that was looking sheepish and was pouting at me.

"If you dare to actually follow me into the restroom I will go back there and ask Felix if he would be so kind to kick your ass for me." I glared at him while he gasped in shock and a blurry form rushed past him before he could react.

"It would be my pleasure." The bulky Vampire that was suddenly at my side smiled down at me as his bright red eyes were glowing with the blood he just consumed.

A growl rang out in the hallway and I shot an icy glare at the source.

"Zip it Cullen." I commanded and hurt flashed through his dark pools while Alice looked like she he didn't understand the world anymore.

"I thought you loved him." Felix chuckled besides me.

I sighed. Right I had to play my role.

"Yes, I do love him doesn't mean I can't be mad as hell at him and have the desire to hit a frying pan across his head over and over." I murmured under my breath.

"Feisty little tigress you have there, Cullen," he laughed at the mind reading Vampire who looked with hurt and agony and a deep and painful longing at me that was mixed with worry and concern because of Felix who stood besides me.

Maybe I should have been worried about the human blood drinking Vampire right besides me but I wasn't.

Edward stood a few feet away from me and looked like he wanted nothing more then to run to me and get me away from there as fast and far as he could.

"Do you need to use the restroom as well?" I raised an eyebrow at Felix offering his a smug and playful smile.

He laughed out loud and I had to touch my temples again.

He shook his head.

"Well, I'll be going then," he told me before his gazed fixed Edward's frame.

"Back off Cullen," he warned the devastated Vampire before he winked at me.

I had no idea why Felix was helping me but I wasn't about to look a gift horse into the mouth.

I went into the restroom that looked like it belonged into a luxurious hotel and did my business. After I washed my hands I dared to look into the mirror and saw that I looked like an accident that happened. I used my hands to tame my hair as best I could.

There wasn't much I could do. I sighed and left the restroom. When I was back in the hall where Edward and Alice waited for me the mind reading Vampire lifted his head and gazed at me with so much pain in his shadowed black pools that it made me feel sorry for him. Just a little.

He must have seen that little sparkle of sympathy because little light of hope flashed through his eyes before it died down and he looked back at the ground before him. He looked defeated and broken like a pile of misery as he sat there.

I sighed annoyed with myself about what I was about to do and went straight into his direction stopping a few inches in front of him. He looked up again, his expression the one of a lost, hurt puppy.

"Are you thirsty," I asked, studying the purple bruises under his black irises.

He looked at me and shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" I pressed not quite believing him.

"Yes, I am. I've never been in better control of that side of my nature than right now." He assured me.

I nodded and sighed before I snatched the cloak out of his hands and pulled it around myself before I went to sit down on his lap again. He watched me utterly stunned but didn't make a sound as if everything was a dream and if he dared to speak I would disappear.

Well if Bella would disappear what she did. Family stealing witch that she was.

I couldn't help but wonder how would he react when he got to know I wasn't Bella Swan.

His arms locked carefully around me as if they were testing the waters giving me a chance to reject his touch before he embraced me clinging to me desperately.

He pulled me tight against his ice-hard chest, so tight it was hard to breathe, even with my lungs securely intact.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered/sobbed over and over while I placed my forehead against his shoulder.

I didn't say anything to his pleading for forgiveness but closed my eyes and wished for the warm darkness that would take me away from this insanity.

I also wanted to get away from that fear that built in my chest and the doubts that were nearly driving me out of my mind because how could any of what I just experienced be real?

How could I not be Anna anymore but Bella and no-one noticed that not even the guy who loved the family stealing witch enough to die for her.

How could different realities be real?

How could none notice that a strange girl appeared out of nowhere and replaced someone else?

My mind was spinning with those and other questions while I drifted off into a sleepless slumber.

But before I completely blacked out I heard Alice stick to the book.

"What was all that talk about singers?"

"La tua cantante," Edward said. I had to admit his voice did sound like music.

"Yes, that,"

"They have a name for someone who smells the way Bella does to me. They call her my singer because her blood sings for me……….."

I woke up to a light brushing of something cool against my forehead while a velvet voice was ringing in my ears.

"You need to wake up now, love, we are here."

I reluctantly opened my eyes and the bright lights at the airport in Florence hurt my eyes. I groaned. My headache was better but nowhere near gone.

Just as the family stealing witch, I was going to stick to that label for her for a long time, I also had the chance to brush my teeth and change into clean clothes that Alice brought along. It was kind of a wonder that they fit. While Bella was about 5`4 feet tall I was 5`9 and I had curves. I wasn't an unhealthy, skinny pile of bones that were covered with skin like Bella was.

I would have never fit into her clothes. So how was it possible that her clothes fit me like a second skin. This was making absolutely no sense.

"Can I have something against my headache?" I asked the flight attendant once we boarded our plane.

"Bella," Edward said disapprovingly.

"Just ignore him." I told the flight attendant who looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"Bella," I heard the hurt in his voice but I ignored him again.

"Please my head is killing me." I pleaded and the blond supermodel seemed to have mercy with me even though she looked like she wouldn't mind if I just dropped dead so she could sit next to the guy with the pained expression on his beautiful face.

Actually how they even passed for humans was beyond me. Edward was really the most beautiful male shell I had ever seen. Well at least on the outside. His controlling ways on the other hand were making me want to strangle him.

And I knew that guy for barely a few hours!

"Bella, you already had two," he argued.

"This is my body and my decision and not yours." I barked out forcefully.

He wanted to say something but I could feel the kick that Alice placed against his seat which shut him up. She was behind us. I could hear her murmuring to Jasper on the phone.

After I took more painkillers against the raging headache I fell asleep again and got woken up by Edward when it was time to change planes. I also slept on the flight from Rome to Atlanta. Before I feel asleep both times I felt Edward pull me into him and cling to me as if his life depended on it.

And oh brother didn't it!

It did piss me off that he just took what he wanted from me but I was past caring just then. Sleep was the more desired option then to give Edward Cullen a wash down but that was coming when I was fully back of course without an aching head.

I could feel someone place kisses on my face when I was waking up before I heard a velvet voice.

"Love, we are going to land in a few minutes."

I opened my eyes and stretched in my seat. My muscles were killing me but my headache was bearable. Funny the amount of painkillers had to eliminate the pain in my head by now but guess my problems were too much for a few pills to handle.

We reached the airport in Atlanta, and I could even watch the sun beginning to rise over Seattle's cloud cover before Edward slid the window shut so the sun wouldn't sell him out.

As expected, neither Alice nor Edward was surprised by the reception that waited for us at Sea-Tac airport. Alice went quickly to a lean, tall, blond guy's side. Her husband Jasper as I recognise him to be. They didn't embrace but only stared into each other's faces. The moment was really private and intimate.

Two more inhumanly generous creatures with golden eye's, _O.K. how golden eyes didn't tick anyone off was beyond me_, waited in a quiet corner far from the line of the metal detectors, in the shadow of a wide pillar.

Esme reached for me, hugging me fiercely, yet awkwardly, because Edward kept his arms around me, too. In this moment I ask myself why I let him. The simple answer was because I didn't even noticed that he slung his arm around me because despite all the rest I was still somehow pretty much out of it.

"Thank you so much," she said in my ear.

Then she threw her arms around Edward, and she looked like she would be crying if that were possible.

"You will never put me through that again," she nearly growled.

Edward grinned, repentant.

"Sorry, Mom."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said. "We owe you."

"You have no idea." I muttered under my breath knowing they heard me.

"Bella…" Carlisle voice rang out again but suddenly I felt really sick. I managed just in time to run to the nearest trash bin before my stomach emptied itself.

I couldn't stop throwing up while the sharp pain in my head grew to an unbearable raging force. I whimpered miserably while heaved into the trash bin.

"Call 911!" Carlisle command.

I could hear Edward's panicked voice next to me and also feel Carlisle on my other side but I tried to push them away. My entire body was shaking and I broke out in cold sweat while I felt like I was about to die.

Just as I thought I couldn't get worse my head felt like it would explode and I started shaking uncontrollably. Someone, I assumed Edward held me in his cold arms, pressed against his body while my sight blurred and I passed out from the pain.

* * *

**Five reviews and you get the next chapter of the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Wow I'm stunned guys!

I didn't think that so many people were actually interested in this story.

Sorry that I didn't post in like forever but the muse left me hanging a long, long time. Now I have the ideas but little time to write but I promise to do my best and to update at least once a week.

* * *

**Anna's POV:**

"Oh sweetheart, are you alright?" I thought I heard while I was slowly awaking up.

"Can you hear me Bella?" A concerned voice that I couldn't place was whispering next to me while I was inching my way back to the living.

"She is waking up. She is moving. She is waking up from the coma." A male voice rushed out while I heard footsteps hurrying in my direction.

Some light was shoved into my eyes and I pushed it back.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Some other male voice asked me while my head spun and felt funny.

"I'm not Bella." I mumbled groggily.

I dragged my heavy eyes open with a lot of effort, blinking a few times before I could recognise a few shapes. An older man in a white clothes and a woman stood next to me and looked concerned and confused at me.

"Bella!" The woman's voice sounded scared for some reason.

"I'm not Bella ma`am. My name is Anna." I rasped out, feeling a dull pain in my head.

"What is wrong with her?" The first male voice asked from the foot of the bed that I was lying on. I noticed that for some reason that voice sounded deeply concerned.

"I don't know." I heard the second male voice answer.

"I'm not………Bella Swan……...I'm……Anna," I yawned while I rolled my body on my right side and snuggled into the pillow.

I felt funny really funny. I remembered that feeling. It was exactly like the time after my operation back then when the anaesthetic kept me between awaking and falling asleep.

Mom told me afterwards that I had mumbled some nonsense to her while being halfway knocked out but I couldn't remember anything.

"I'm not her………I'm not Bella." I grumped angrily before I passed out.

I stirred and trashed around a little when I felt myself waking up again. Suddenly a warm hand brushed over my face. My eyes snapped open and an elder woman who was dressed like a nurse smiled down at me.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," she greeted me warmly.

Laughter lines were around her light blue eyes that sparkled at me with a good mood as her rosy lips curled into an even wider smile.

"Good morning," my voice was rough as I greeted her and I couldn't help the forceful coughing that broke it's way out of me.

My throat felt dry like the Sahara.

"Here," the nurse handed me a pink coloured cup. I took it gratefully out of her hands and drank the cool liquid inside of it desperately.

When I looked up at her after I drained the cup she had a really warm expression on her face and looked with compassion down at me while she pressed a red button next to my bed.

"I'm Beth." She introduced herself.

"Anna," I smiled back at her.

She nodded and her eyes smiled warmly at me.

"What happened to me?" I asked as my hands went to the thin bandage on my head.

"A blood vessel erupted in your head. You had to be operated." She answered.

"An operation on my brain!" I was baffled with shock.

Just as Beth wanted to say something the door was pushed open and a male Doctor entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Wilson. How are we feeling today?" He asked me while he took a quick look at the chart that the nurse handed to him.

"I don't know like I slept for eternity." I mumbled still stunned about the information I received from Beth.

"A blood vessel erupted in my head, I was operated?" I asked fishing for further information.

"Yes, but it was not as bad as it sounds," he murmured.

_Easy for you to say!_ My conscious grumped.

"We only had to bore a little hole into your skull to let the blood that had escaped out of your erupted vessel flow out of your head." He told me not looking up from the chart.

"The swelling has nearly vanished as far as the tests showed. You should be alright in no time."

I breathed out a huge sighed on relief and while a mountain fell from my shoulders realisation hit me. I was dreaming all of this. It all had only been a dream.

Forks.

Jake.

Edward.

Alice.

The Volturi.

All of it had only been a dream. A product of my imagination while I had been sedated.

I breathed out a big and long sight of relief. I felt like a thousand tons lighter and joy washed through my body. Everything was alright.

_Thank god_. My mind cheered.

I giggled and a big smile formed on my face.

It was over. I was home again.

"Where's my mom?" I asked him while I settled my relaxed body into the pillows behind me.

"I just need to do some check ups and then you can see your parents." The Doctor told me.

He did all the check ups, removed some appliances from my body, apparently I had been in a coma for about two weeks and then told the nurse she could call my mother in.

It was a little shock to me that I had slept two weeks straight but everything was better then being stuck in that supernatural mess that my dream during that coma had been. I was just glad to be back where I belonged and that I was able to see my mom in a few short moments.

Then a woman with short dark blond hair walk into the room and looked with tears in her eyes at me before she flew into my direction and pulled me into her embrace.

I sat shocked on the bed while she sobbed and stroked my hair.

"Oh, baby. I'm so glad you are wake. I missed you so much. Baby….." She pulled away to be able to look at me.

"Who are you?" I looked at her not understanding what this strange woman wanted from me.

"Where is my mother?" I asked the Doctor who had a grim expression on his face while the foreign woman sat frozen besides me as tears ran down her face. She looked like she was about to throw up.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" She suddenly asked no one in particular.

"I'm not your daughter," I stated and gave her a look that told her that she was crazy.

Whatever joke those people were playing it was no funny.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked me.

"Haven't you read it on the chart I'm Anna." I pushed out between my grit teeth, this was getting on my last nerve.

"What year do we have?" He asked me slowly approaching me.

"2010," I answered automatically briefly thinking over the reason for this kind of question but quickly dismissing the topic altogether as I had a more urgent matter at my hand.

"Where is my mom? What is going on here?" I demanded while my body trembled with anger, fear and terror.

"What is happening?" I heard a male voice call out as an older man in a police uniform and a beautiful man with blond hair and golden eyes rushed into the room.

In moment my eyes fell on the frame of the Vampire Doctor who I had met the first time at the airport I understood: the nightmare wasn't over. I was still stuck in Twilight.

"Bella?" The man in the police uniform called out gently while my world was crashing down around me.

"No, no, no…..My name is Anna. I am Anna." I screamed while the woman with the short dark blond hair broke down sobbing and Charlie Swan, the man in the police uniform, stopped dead in his tracks while the colour drained from his face.

"You said she would get better." He glared at the blond Vampire in the room.

Carlisle looked helpless opening and closing his mouth a few times but no sound escaped him.

"Bella." Doctor Wilson approached me but I wasn't having any of that.

"I'm Anna. My name is Anna." I repeated over and over going into hysterics until the nurse rammed a needle into my arm and I was drifting into blackness against my will.

When I woke up once again it was dark in my room. I rubbed my hand over my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness that surrounded me.

At least to the one they could.

I turned my head to the only light source I could make out. That was the full moon outside the window. The moon looked beautiful so full and silver coloured. I don't know why but a single tear escaped my right eye and rolled down my cheek.

I sighed when I had to discover that I was still in the same hospital bed but at least I wasn't being strapped down to the bed.

I heard a chair scratch the ground and turn my head in the direction of the sound. He stepped into the pool of moon light and I recognised him in an instant.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"What you're the first Vampire with Alzheimer?" I glared at the blond Vampire.

He sighed and shook his head before looking with sad golden pools at me.

"I'm not insane." I barked at him.

I knew I should be at least civil but after everything that happened to me I couldn't find it in me to stop leashing out at someone. I simply wasn't granted the mercy to have the chance to catch a freaking break from all of this mess.

That made me grumpy.

"Let me rephrase that. How are you feeling Anna?"

"Peachy." I shot at him before I stopped breathing to calm myself and took a deep intake of air a few moments later.

"Not good," I answered truthfully.

"Could you tell me what happened?" He asked as he took a careful step in my direction.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why would you care?"

He was visibly taken aback by that question.

"Because you are a member of my family we care for………" There he stopped and I like to believe it was because of the ice cold glare I shot at him.

"So taking care of your family means for you to abandon them when you feel like it?" I just couldn't resist throwing that into his face.

He looked shocked at me before his expression showed the guilt he felt.

_Good._ My mind assessed.

"We just tried to protect you."

"That is a lie and a pretty lame one. You better think hard of a really good excuse not that there is one that would be anywhere near satisfying." I barked.

"But because your Alzheimer showed again I will repeat myself even though I hate that. I'm Anna and not that family stealing witch."

"Family stealing ……" He looked confused at me I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"You have a perfect memory try to keep up. Your dear Bella," I spat her name like a curse, "stole my family from me. I'm not hat family stealing witch. I'm Anna."

He blinked a few times at me utterly baffled until he nodded shortly.

"I'm sorry. I will keep that in mind from now on."

I snorted.

"Will you please tell me what happened? I might be able to help." He told me hopefully.

I gazed at him through narrowed eyes while I mulled his request over in my head. He was actually part of the problem but since there was no one else around.

I tried to sit up but my body protested a little all of the sudden but despite the aching I found myself in a sitting position.

"Where do I start?" I though out loud while Carlisle waited patiently for me to begin.

"I was on summer vacation with my family we were about to have breakfast in the garden. I was called outside and about to leave the room in the second level of the house when suddenly the door to the room was ripped open and a small girl with chocolate brown eyes and long, brown hair stumbled into my life." While I told my tale a thought struck me.

"My eyes are hazel and I'm much taller then her. Doesn't anyone notice that?" I asked rather incredulous.

"You look how you always have." He looked apologetically at me.

"Whatever!" I sighed and closed my eyes in annoyance though I felt strangely calm somehow.

"Is Jasper screwing with my emotions?" I voiced my suspicion.

Guilt shot through his honey pools before he could mask the feeling.

"Never trust a Vampire huh?" I mocked him.

"Never mind." I shook my head before I went on with the explanations.

"She looked just as stunned at what happened as I felt. She told me that she was Bella Swan and of course I didn't believe her but I couldn't argue away the different room just behind the door. Where a hallway was supposed to be was a bedroom I had never seen before." I sighed.

"To make the story short she asked about me and who the people in the garden were and after I told her everything she wanted to know she offered me to look around her room as well. All the mess is partly my fault for simply trusting that thief." I shouldn't have trusted the family stealing witch.

"She shut the door behind me after I stepped into this world. She told that she didn't want her life anymore and I could have it."

After ending my tale the blond Vampire looked gravely at me not making a sound.

"So Doc. How do I get back home?"

Carlisle didn't answer my question but only looked at me with a serious expression on his inhumanly handsome face. How they passed for humans I would never understand. Was everyone in this world so blind that they couldn't see that something was really, really wrong with those beautiful people, well their shell was beautiful whatever.

I tired again but this time I swallowed down the anger and the hostile feelings that I had.

"Please I just want to go home. Can't you help me?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and trembled with my bottom lip.

His serious expression turned into a heartbroken one. He stepped closer to me until he was next to me and reached out to touch my hand. He squeezed it lightly before he spoke.

"I promise you I will do whatever I can to help." The blond Vampire told me and I had the feeling that he meant it.

_Maybe not everything in this world was bad_. My conscious whispered to me.

I gazed at him for a long while before I nodded. Did I trust him? No, I didn't, not really at least, but I also couldn't help the little sparkle of hope that enflamed inside of me at the possibility that he believed me and that he would be able to help me to find a way back home.

"Thank you," I whispered and gave him a tight but honest smile.

"Sleep now Anna. This was an exhausting day for you." He told me as he brushed his fingers over my cheek in a fatherly fashion.

I didn't welcome his touch but I played along. He was after all my only chance to get home. Maybe he would find a way to open that portal and I could go back home.

"How was breakfast dear?" The nurse named Beth asked me.

"Surprisingly good or maybe I was just too hungry." I smiled at her.

The food was well I was able to eat it or better said drink it. They didn't give me solid food but some kind of puree because I was laying in a coma for a few days and my stomach wouldn't be able to handle solid food. At least that was what the Doctors told me.

"Good, the Doctor will visit you soon."

"Is Carlisle coming?"

She gave me a surprised looked when I used his first name before she recovered.

"No," she shook her head, "Doctor Wilson."

"Oh," I acknowledged.

Beth took my tray and went out of the door. Having nothing better to do I switched the TV on and watched some random show.

It was somewhere near noon when Doctor Wilson came into my room with another Doctor in tow. She had long dark hair and amazing green eyes. She looked like she was in her forties but she kept herself very well.

"Hello Anna this is Doctor Backer." Doctor Wilson introduced her to me.

I nodded and she smiled at me but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off about this situation.

"Anna I'm a psychologist," she told me eyeing me carefully. My face immediately fell into a scowl.

"You're a shrink." I gave them both the stinky eye.

If there was something that could make this supernatural insanity even worse for me that it was to have to deal with a god damn shrink!

I was so going to murder Carlisle Cullen!

"I'm not nuts and as long I'm not a danger to myself or anyone else you can't keep me here against my will. I'm eighteen and I want out of this hell hole." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them both.

_Was t__his entire world bend on hassling me?_

I knew I was drawing in self-pity which was so not like me but really I couldn't help the anger and annoyance I felt. I wished I could though.

The both of them sighed while I had my mental rant.

"I have to confirm that you are indeed no danger to yourself or anyone else."

"What did Carlisle tell you?" I barked at her. Her expression was too aloof as she tried to deny.

"Even when you think that I'm nuts I'm not stupid."

She acknowledged that and nodded.

"Doctor Cullen told me about your delusions. You think you are from another world and that you are not Bella Swan?" She was gauging my reaction.

I took a deep breath to keep myself from leashing out on her. Normally I was always polite and friendly but honestly after everything that happened I just felt like killing someone or destroying something.

There was this anger, fury and hurt inside me that was eating me from inside out and now betrayal joint the party I should have known better then to trust Carlisle Cullen.

"Yes, I'm not Bella," my voice became ice cold as I had to spit her name out, "I'm Anna."

The next few days had been a disaster as the shrink got on my case. After my freak out I couldn't just go back to insisting that I indeed was Bella Swan and after what she done to me I didn't want to have anything to do with her, least of all be called by her name.

After hours and hours of talking to the idiot that called herself a shrink she finally swallowed all my lies and half truths. I told her what had happened when I came here. I told her about the door and **my** life which the family stealing witch stole from me. Of course I let the entire Vampire thing be untouched.

Luckily shrinks aren't the brightest bulb in the lamp and when someone can they are dead meant so to say. So that was what I did. I lied my way out of the funny farm.

According to Doctor Backer, the shrink, I had a personality disorder and when the family stealing witch wasn't able to handle her life anymore Anna was born to take over. She then went on talking about the jump of the cliff being some sort of ritual, catalyser or sign or something like that. I didn't really listen.

During that time Charlie Swan and his ex-wife Renee, who came to Forks after she got to know what happened to her daughter, came to visit me a few times. I behaved better then. It was after all not their fault what happened.

With the days passing my mood also got better. I became calmer after I had a little time for myself to think over what happened. The anger and fury about what I had lost was still there and the grieving hadn't even made an appearance yet but I was coping with my situation.

Leashing out at people would get me nowhere which is why I tried my best to keep my temper under control and find a way back to my old self even if that was only for show.

My stay in the hospital was thankfully coming to an end. I didn't have any headache in two days and my body was also on a good way to function normally again.

"I will come back tomorrow for another meeting." Doctor Backer told me as she was about to leave after another session.

"How many more of those meetings will I have to endure?"

"Only one more and then you are fee to go home." She said before she paused to think.

"Sounds like I'm not nuts." I smirked.

She smiled warmly at me.

"You are not crazy Anna. You had to go through a lot of emotional stress……" that was the point where I tuned her out because she went on and on and on.

Good lord I hated shrinks.

After she was finally done with her speech I smile friendly at her to get rid of her faster. I had about five minutes to recover from that assault before I heard a knock and the door was pushed open.

The last person I was expecting to see entered my room then: Carlisle Cullen.

"You've got a lot of never." I barked at him.

"Bella,"

I shot him a death glare and growled at him in warning the best I could. He got the message.

"Anna what you told me is not possible. Parallel universes do not exist." He insisted.

"Wow and that from a nearly four hundred year old Vampire." I scoffed at him.

He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"We are just trying to help you."

"If you really wanted to help me then you wouldn't have betrayed me. Instead you would have tried to find a way for to get back home." I growled at him.

"That would have been the least you could have done after I risked my life to safe the sorry ass of your son." I spat at him and turned my head around.

"Anna," he tried to reason with me but I was beyond being bale to endure his lies.

"Get out," I commanded forcefully.

He looked taken aback.

"What Alice didn't see that I would throw you out?" I mocked him.

"I know what we did was wrong. We should have…"

"You should have a lot but you didn't. For example you shouldn't have betrayed me but you did. Now get out." My voice was low and dangerously.

He looked with a sad and broken expression at me. Before all of this happened it would have been enough to stop me and make me apologize to him, hell before all of this happened I would have never spoken to anyone like this but I was furious and bitter.

Not only did I lose my family but I was in a hospital a place I hated with passion, I had an idiotic shrink on my back to deal with and then he dared to show his face and try to lie to me. I was beyond feeling compassion for anyone.

He nodded finally getting the message before he made his way to the door. His hand almost touched the doorknob as he turned around.

"Edward loves you and he is sorry for everything."

"First of all he is in love with that witch that stole my life and second he doesn't even know me." I barked at him.

Carlisle sighed sadly.

"And just by the way if he really meant it then he would have come himself and told that the person he loves personally and not through a third person." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest raising an eyebrow at him.

Carlisle opened his mouth and closed it again before he pushed the door open, walked through and closed it after him.

It felt good to throw Carlisle out of my room. Occasionally thoughts that I was going to far would shoot through my mind but I quickly shot them down when I remembered what I had been robbed off.

"Once we are home you will feel better Be-Anna." Charlie said as we were on our way to his house. I had finally been dismissed out of the hell hole also known as the community hospital in Forks.

"Hum-hm," was all I offered while I looked out of the car window at the passing scenery.

"We are here." I heard Renee say as we came to a stop in the driveway of the small that house in front of us.

I sighed annoyed, shook my head to be able to put on the good girl act, pushed my car door open and exited the car.

The air was cool and misty. It smelled like earth and green plants, very clean and fresh and under normal circumstances I would have enjoyed that.

I was kind of sick always having to think that under normal circumstances I would react differently but I couldn't help it. No matter what I did this anger inside of me didn't go away.

"I bet you are hungry." Renee told me as she came up beside me and locked her arm with mine.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. I knew out of the books that she wasn't a good cook.

"Don't worry I didn't cook." She added quickly.

"Thank god or else we all would need to return to the hospital." Charlie quipped.

"Hey, that's just mean." She pouted at him.

"But true," I heard him mutter under his breath while I could heard rustling of leaves from my right side. I turned around to look what made the noise and I was able to catch a glimpse of shiny brown hair and a flash of white skin before it disappeared.

_Great the stalker was back._

Charlie chuckled as he opened the door to his house and we stepped inside.

* * *

Poor Anna was thrown into a funny farm because of Carlisle. I don't think she will forgive him that any time soon.

And Edward…….well let's just say the nice and easy times are definitely over. Anna is not easy to please and gain forgiveness from.

**If you have any ideas how to punish Edward or cause him a hard time then tell me and I will try to ****use your idea in the next chapters.**

_Reviews make me write faster!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

See I kept my promise here is the next chapter!

Be warned Anna will not be nice to poor, hurting Edward.

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Well here we are." Charlie said when we were inside his house.

I nodded at him and looked around the small living room. It was furniture only with the basics but it felt warm and inviting. After about a month in a hospital it was a great relief to see a real house again.

When I turned around and look back at Charlie and Renee they both stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room and gazed with expectant expressions at me.

"Sorry guys I'm still Anna," I mumbled and their faces fell.

When I saw their sad expressions my anger at "the family stealing witch" grew even more.

How she could do this to her parents was beyond me.

How could she just give up her family like that?

And for what?

An easy way out of her problems?

Falling head first right in the middle of the unknown?

"Ah, of course. I go and warm the food up. A woman named Sue Clearwater brought it. Even I can't do anything wrong while warming it up." Renee ranted away while she stumbled into the kitchen.

"I'll look around a little." I told Charlie and began my inspection of the living room.

The house was filled with pictures. I already noticed them in the short hallway. The living room was no difference. I could feel Charlie's eyes on a as they followed me around. I looked intensely at every picture I could find.

I knew that Charlie and Renee thought that I was trying to remember and hoped that I would remember that I was indeed their daughter.

_No such luck on both accounts__._

In reality I was searching for prove that I really didn't belong into this house, into their family, into their life's, into this world but just I found non.

Everything I found was proving that I was indeed Isabella Marie Swan. On every single picture I found it was me who smiled back at me. There were pictures even from when I was still a little girl.

"I have some photo books here." Charlie told me as he held four thick books up.

I nodded and went to inspect them as well. I took the books out of his hand and sat down on the couch. Opening the first one I was assaulted with pictures of a baby on Christmas.

"That was when you were one year old." He told me as he eased himself down next to me.

When the picture was taken he and Renee still had been together. There also were other people in the picture.

"Who are they?"

"The ones on the right are my parents, your grandparents, they died when you were still little." He told me and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"And the others?"

"Those are your mothers parents but they and your mom don't get along."

"So they are still alive?" I asked before I even thought about what I was doing.

"Yes, they are and they even live here in Forks."

"Oh," I breathed and looked up at him with my eyes wide open almost in wonder. That was not in the books. Then again Renee's parents were never mentioned in the book unlike Charlie's.

The more I looked at the pictures the more confused I got. I knew who I was but since everything was set out to convince me others wise I was slowly starting to doubt my own sanity.

The doubt wasn't strong, just some random passing thoughts but still they were there. I just couldn't shake them off. How could I not doubt who I really was even everything told me I was someone else?

I mean they even performed a DNA test to prove it to me that I was Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer and that test came out positive. I was to 99,99% their daughter by blood.

Maybe the shrink was actually right and I did have a personality disorder.

Many words short meaning: I myself didn't really know anymore if he might could have been right.

My mind was a dark place to be while I doubted my sanity.

But as quickly as those thoughts ghosted through my mind they were also gone. I did feel a little bipolar because of it.

In all the time I had been in Forks I hadn't seen any Vampire around me or any Werewolf after the trip to Italy. I didn't really know if I should have been happy about that or not.

Everything just felt strange and out of place.

I was completely out of place.

"So how long are you going to be here? Don't you have to go back to Phil?" I asked Renee as we sat at the kitchen table and ate pasta.

She swallowed her bite and looked up at me.

"I will be here as long as you need me, baby." She petted my arms as she said that.

"I'm OK. Really." I assured her.

I didn't want the poor woman to be stuck here while she could be with her husband just because her daughter was an immature brat who abandoned her.

Silence fell over the kitchen until Charlie broke it after a while.

"School is going to start for you in a few days. Are you up for it?"

"Guess I have to go back there." I shrugged.

"Actually you don't. You could come back with me, back into the sun." Renee murmured hopefully.

I was almost mortified by that idea.

I couldn't leave Forks the door was my only way home. If I left then there would be no chance in hell I could find my way back home where I belonged.

"Sorry I know that Bella loved the sun and the heat but I hate it. No way! No sunny places." I shook my head.

"Bella," Charlie groaned and I immediately shot him an annoyed glare.

"Anna I think it would be best…."

"To avoid Edward Cullen." I ended his sentence.

Charlie looked pissed and turned a few shades of red before he managed to calm down enough to speak again.

"I don't want you anywhere near him." He almost shouted.

"I'm eighteen aren't I?" Was all I had to say to this.

"This is all his fault…"

"Exactly." I agreed with him what threw him out of the loop.

"What?" He looked puzzled at him.

"Why should I let an Edward Cullen chase me out of town? Like hell that is going to happen." I said and stuffed a fork full of pasta in my mouth.

Charlie and Renee exchanged confused and slightly worried glances but didn't comment what I said.

The meal was an awkward business after that but thankfully we all survived it.

After I told them to have a good night and took a shower I made my way up the stairs to the room I was staying in during this visit. I refused to think of this as a permanent situation.

I let out a deep sighed before I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open through which I had entered this world. Unfortunately I wasn't facing the familiar room in the summer house after I pushed the door open.

The room that wasn't mine was dark when I stepped inside. I searched for the light switch and once I found it I took a good look at that room.

I had been here before but I didn't really pay anything much attention back then. I was facing the wall where her desk was located. The computer looked very old and there were a lot of books everywhere.

What I noted as well and commented with a disgusted huff was that _she_ was untidy. Stuff was lying around everywhere.

Awesome I even had to clean _her_ stuff up after _her_.

With a resigned sighed I turned around to put my neatly folded clothes into the closet before I would start to try to get some order and cleanness into this room.

While I was turning around I noticed something in the corner of my eyes. I looked to my right and saw someone sitting in the rocking chair next to the window.

"What are you doing here?" I huffed annoyed while anger was rising in my stomach.

He just looked at me with emotions in his eyes that I couldn't decode nor did I wish to.

I wanted to strangle him and scream at him and if my subconscious hadn't reminded me that Charlie and Renee were also in the house and could probably hear everything if I dared to raise my voice I would have been shouting bloody hell at him the second I noticed him.

But as it was I grit my teeth together and tried to keep myself in check.

I had no desire to ever see a shrink again.

"You know that trespassing is a crime right?" I told him as nonchalantly as I could while I walked over to the closet not letting him bother me.

I reminded myself once again that I had to keep my cool or else I would have to come up with an explanation to why I was talking to myself when Renee and Charlie asked my why I was yelling around.

"I'm sorry." He breathed lowly. I almost missed it.

"They lose their meaning."

"What?" He was straddled.

I sighed as I paused on my way to the closet and looked condescendingly at his frame that was a picture of a broken man.

"If you say I'm sorry too often the words lose their meaning."

"Oh," He mumbled and slumped further into the rocking chair.

"Why are you here?" I asked concentrating on my breathing as I opened the door of the tiny wall closet that was in the room.

I groaned in annoyance and frustration when I saw the chaos in there. I should have had expected that. The entire room was a pig stall.

"What's wrong?" He asked and was at my side in an instant.

I cranked my neck to glare at him while a low rather pitiful growl escaped my lips. His eyes widened at my display and he wisely backed a few feet away from me.

"This entire room is a dump. How _she_ could live here is a mystery to me?" I grumped. Not because I felt compelled to answer him but because I needed to complain to someone about the condition of the room and there was no one there except of him.

"You…."

I immediately shot him and icy death glare but he had stopped himself even before my gaze reached him.

He was holding his hands up in surrender and was looking fearful and with a pained expression at me.

"I'm…." He closed his mouth and looked at the ground as his head hung down.

"Again why are you here?" I hissed at him.

Silence for several minutes followed that question while I was trying my best to be able to close that closet door again. Tomorrow I would have a hell load of work to do. I just couldn't live in such a mess.

I was an overly neat person. This pig stall was a complete nightmare.

"If you want to sulk around do it somewhere else." I told him kicking some clothes that had fallen out back into the closet and I was finally being able to shut the door.

Not only would I need to clean up this room but I would also need to sort out those clothes. What I saw in that closet was not acceptable.

The family stealing witch was not only known for her lack of tidiness which but also for her horrible sense of fashion I had almost forgotten that.

Just as I wanted to step away I remembered what besides the clothes was in there. Opening the door again I searched through the piles of mostly dark green, black and grey fabrics for the tormented piece of technology.

Maybe seeing what she did to the present and being mean to him would have him running for the hills at least for the night. I could be as insensitive as a rock if I wanted to.

After a few minutes I found it and dragged it out of it's prison

"Here!" I held the partly destroyed radio out for him to take.

His face twisted once more into an anguished mask as he took the sight before him in.

"What happened?" His voice was tiny and laced with sadness.

_Bingo it's__ working!_ My subconscious chuckled.

I was actually debating with myself if I should hit the thing over his head but that would make too much noise. _Well Damn!_

"She destroyed it." I informed him cheerfully.

He sighed in defeat and took the destroyed radio out of my hands. I made sure he had no opportunity to touch my skin while doing so.

Edward was silent while I waited for him to disappear but he just didn't. Instead he was gazing down at the piece of metal appearing to be in pain.

My plan was not working out as I wanted to. I sighed in irritation and turned around not wanting to have to look at the controlling jerk. I still couldn't believe the stunt he pulled in Voltera. I read it in the books but to experience it first handed was another matter.

How he dared to just decide about my life as if I was his toy to have or to eliminate……..

"I wanted to apologise and explain." A tiny, unsure voice rang out behind me.

I turned around before he had the chance to speak any further and I smiled pleasantly at him as I spoke my next words in an ice cold and warning voice.

"If you dare to tell me that you did it only for her own good I'm going to purr gasoline over you and strike a match, understood?"

He body was frozen in place and he looked completely stunned and helpless.

I let him stand there and turned around to face the bed pleased with myself for not having exploded on him so far.

I knew it was only a question of time until I would give him a wash down but it would not be this night, not with human witnesses around.

When I looked at the bed my stomach turned.

_When had the family stealing witch__ chanced her bedclothes the last time?_ Was all I could think when I looked at the dirty bed.

I sighed again and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" His voice was panicked and laced with fear.

His broken, devastated, scared plea made me pause only for a second before I continued to walk towards the door.

"Please," there was so much desperation in his voice I sighed annoyed again.

"I going to get fresh bed linen." I muttered before I opened the door and stepped outside.

I had to go downstairs to ask Charlie where the bed linen where in this house. Once he told me what I wanted to know and again wished me a good night I made my way back into the room where the Vampire was still standing where I had left him.

I looked at the bed and saw that the dirty bed linen had been taken down and were neatly folded near the bed in a pile.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He was uncomfortable. _Good!_

"I thought I make myself useful." He looked nervous as if I was a temperamental lap dog and about to snap at him any second.

I could find fault in his doing if I wanted to but it was late and I was tired. Edward Cullen was just not important enough to me to get all flustered because of him.

"Just so we are clear when I go to sleep you are leaving," I told him firmly as I pulled the bed linen over the pillow.

I glanced briefly at him since I didn't hear an answer and saw him nod sadly while he wore an anguished expression on his face. I choose to ignore the pain and defeat that was swimming in his eyes.

I knew that he was hurting but it would do him no good if I would just forgave him.

First it wasn't the forgiveness he sought even though he didn't know it or didn't want to acknowledge it. Whatever.

And second he could only learn out of his mistakes if he had to solve them himself.

And it could have been that I liked it that I wasn't the only one who was in pain and had to deal with a huge lot of crap.

_What can I say__ I'm only human!_

His pain calmed the anger I felt.

It was almost justice in a twisted way.

At least in the state of mind I was in his pain was justice though deep within I was aware of the fact that the punishment had hit the wrong person.

"What can I do?" His voice was a quiet whisper that was carried by the air around us.

After I was done with my task I turned around and looked at his miserable form. My hands were on my hips and I titled my head while I stared at him through narrowed eyes.

He didn't dare to look me in the eye instead he looked at his feet.

I lifted my hands from my hips and crossed them over my chest.

"What do you want from me?" I huffed.

His head snapped up slowly and he tried to send a message with his eyes because the words were stuck in his throat maybe out of fear of rejection or maybe because he didn't know how to voice his need.

"What maybe directions on how to patch this whole mess up that you created?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I scoffed.

I could see it in his eyes that his answer was "yes" because for the first time in his life he was truly lost and at loss.

"Well too bad that I'm just the stupid human who doesn't know anything and you are the wise Vampire who knows everything." I spat at him in disgust before I turned around and crawled into the bed that was located behind me.

"I'm going to sleep now." He just stood there unmoving.

His expression was torn he wanted to fulfil my wish but on the other hand he didn't want to leave.

"Get out of here now! Leave!" I instructed him in an ice cold voice.

"I won't!" It was a soft but at the same time firm whisper.

I glared at him.

"I won't leave you ever!" He said in a sure, even and promise filled voice. His face wore a death serious expression.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Great! But I'm not her. I'm not Bella!" I spat her name like a curse.

He ignored what I said.

"I will go as you wish but I will never leave you. I will be just outside if you need me." His voice was even and strong while he told me that.

I was annoyed to no end by his display.

Getting him to believe me that I wasn't that family stealing witch was suddenly looking a lot harder then I thought it would be.

"Why?" The word was quietly bouncing off the walls.

"Why what?" I sighed irritated with him.

"Why did you come?" He asked looking at his hands.

"To Italy?" I classified not interested in this conversation.

A simple nod was his answer.

I took a deep breath preparing to answer his question but no words would leave my mouth. After a while of silence and lack of answer on my part he looked up at me fixing me with his curious gaze.

Damn he had me there.

Why did I save this knucklehead?

_Because you were confused and gob smacked and freaking out and you didn't know what you were doing…….._My subconscious provided me with answers.

The more time passed the angrier I got with him. I saved his damn life what more did he want from me?

"I do things because I do them. What are you, a shrink that you would need to know the motives behind my actions?" I barked irritated at him crossing my arms over my chest.

Before he lowered his gaze again I saw something flicker behind his eyes but I couldn't quite catch it.

"It's getting late. Now go away!"

"Good night…." he abruptly stopped himself before the last word left his mouth, "Anna."

I let out an annoyed sighed and threw the covers over my head while I let myself fall into the soft mattress.

"Stupid, annoying Vampire!" I grumped annoyed and upset.

When my head resurfaced from under the covers I saw that the light was out.

I quickly checked if he sat in the rocking chair but to my pleasure the spot was empty.

I definitely needed to have a private word with him. A good wash down from me and he would know that I wasn't that…….

While I rested on the bed I wondered when such an opportunity would arise. It didn't seem like Charlie or Renee would leave me on my own any time soon.

I sighed again at school I couldn't yell at him either too many human witnesses. I knew myself once I talked myself into a rage and the volume of my voice rose exponentially.

Thinking about the exchange I had with him just mere minutes ago it became clear to me that Alice must have prepared him for this meeting. He never once called me Bella.

We would see how prepared he would be for what I had to tell him once I got him alone with no preying ears around. Well at least not the human kind.

And until then he would get the silent treatment!

Satisfied with my course of action I snuggled into the pillow and let the sandman do his job.

* * *

Yeah, I know she was so not nice to him but cut the girl some slack she lost her family, was admitted into a funny farm for about a month and has a Vampire stalking her. Even if it's Edward Cullen when you don't want that attention it is quite annoying……….and creepy.

**Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Sorry for the trouble I had some editing to do.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Anna's POV:

I heard birds chirp happily as sunrays were warming my skin, stretching slightly in bed I took a deep breath and immediately my mind was assaulted with a delicious scent. I let that scent overtake my body and my mind until my subconscious connected that scent with a name.

_Edward__ Cullen._

I sighed heavily, covered my face with the blanketand silently grumped away. Having fretted enough I pulled the blanket down and carefully opened my eyes to look out of the window. The sun shone brightly down from the light blue coloured sky.

_A rare sunny day in Forks_. I thought to myself.

Sitting up I stretched further while my eyes swiped over the room. In the board daylight it looked even worse then it had a few hours ago.

How she could live in such chaos was honestly beyond me.

The tidiness obsessed freak inside of me had swooned into a dead faint at the sight of the disaster.

I sighed heavily and was about to get out of bed to start cleaning up as someone knocked and the door to my right opened. Renee came inside wearing a careful smile on her face.

"Good morning Renee," I smiled back at her.

"Good morning you too, Be….ahh….. Anna," she said and sat down on the bed.

"So…..what do you want to do today? It is the last day before you return to school." She murmured after a few moments of silence.

"Well obviously I have to clean this utter mess here."

"It's not that bad," Renee said as she looked around.

Well at least I knew now from who the family stealing witch had that bad habit from.

"I'm a very neat person. I can't stand to be around such chaos."

After those words left my lips Renee stared at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What?" I asked after a while.

She exhaled loudly waving her hand through her hair before she answered.

"You are really not my Bella."

I wanted to say: Nope not her!

But when I saw the sad and pained look in her eyes I shut my mouth and tired something else. I touched her hand and waited for her to look at me.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm not her and I will never be. I have no idea if she will ever come back. I wish she would so everything would be as I should be again."

Renee narrowed her eyes at me in confusion.

"But you would disappear if Bella came back."

I knew where she was coming from. In a case like mine, well since they believed that I was another personality of that family stealing witch, the personalities fought for dominance and survival. There was after all only one body.

"Yes, I would. I would go back where I belong."

"You don't want to stay here?" She looked suspicious at me.

"No, this is not where I belong."

"Then why don't you just go and let Bella come back?"

"Renee it was Bella who started all of this and only she can end it. Please believe me if I could go back I would but unfortunately it's not within my power." I sighed sadly.

Renee stared at me for a long moment with narrowed eyes before she nodded her head in defeat.

My stomach grumped interrupting the silence that settled in between us. Renee didn't stir. She didn't even seem to have noticed the sound.

When I looked at her face I saw an apathetic expression on her features. She looked into nothing, buried deep in sorrowful thoughts.

"I think I will go down into the kitchen," I said quietly and got out of bed.

She didn't move at all only sat there on the bed as I left the room and I left her to her thoughts. This must have been hard on her.

Looking at Renee the ache in my chest grew. I missed my own mother desperately. I wondered how she was doing and if she knew that I was gone and a confidence trickster took over my place.

I sighed took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together. Drawing in self pity wouldn't get me anywhere and it didn't really make me feel any better.

I walked down the old wooden stairs that were squeaking in some places into Charlie's living room where the well worn couch, the big flat screen, the coffee table and a new comfy looking love seat were located.

Making my way passed the living room I entered the almost antique kitchen in which I was greeted by the bright yellow walls that gave the room a warm and friendly atmosphere.

The house was definitely very different from my own home. One knew immediately that a bachelor lived here. The simple country style décor was unmistakable but the house also had something warm and inviting about it.

Aside from the obvious I had to admit I felt save and I dared to say comfortable in his house?

After I had a little snack and grabbed a few garbage bags I climbed the stairs back up wondering if Renee was still in the family stealing witches room, sitting on the bed like a marble statue. As if there weren't enough of them already in Forks.

Asking myself what I would do if she was indeed still there I pushed the door open while my heart was beating wildly in my chest. I had no idea how to console her but much to my relief she wasn't there anymore.

I was happy to have been able to dodge that bullet but I was also disappointed because whenever I walked through that door a little sparkle of hope always danced in my chest that I would open the portal that brought me here and I would be able to go back home but I was still in Twilight.

I hated to see how much Renee and Charlie suffered because of that…. I couldn't understand how _she_ could do this to her parents. How could _she_ have given them up that easily? Her behaviour was beyond my grasps.

She was such a coward!

Instead of dealing with her problems that she caused herself. I mean if she only would have gotten her head out of her backside and would have been honest with Edward, kicking his bosom when he needed it then everything would be still as it should have been.

But no she had to be the helpless damsel in distressed.

With a disgusted sight I looked around the dump. Everything was mess. Papers and other stuff was laying around everywhere. I sighed before I made my way to the closet.

First I fished all underwear I could find out and threw it all into the washing machine. Luckily I found a dryer in Charlie's basement. I was going to do a lot of washing.

The next thing I did was to pick all the garbage up before I dusted everything and while doing so I also sorted through the things that were in her room. What I deemed as not useful I threw away, such as well worn copies of Worthington Heights and Pride and Prejudice.

Once done with that I attacked the closet again and noticed this time around that the space seemed to be more cramped then it was yesterday. After I had all clothes out of the closet I noticed that there were a few ugly baggie clothes and the rest was cute fashion.

As I looked closer over a cute violet top I noticed that it was brand new. I wondered briefly if Alice had anything to do with that but since Bella's clothes gave me the creeps I decided not to question the origins of the clothes that I did like.

After vacuuming the space the room looked acceptable.

I brought the garbage bags out and was determined to leave the bag with her stuff also for the garbage removal to collect but decided in the last second against it and put the bag into the basement.

_Maybe I would need her stuff someday for something_. I argued with myself.

I filled the washing machine for the fourth time before I went to shower. Once I was done with cleaning the room and myself I noticed how late it had become.

Not having seen Renee all day I went into the kitchen and started making something to eat. There were still some leftovers in the fridge and I decided to fix something out of them.

Just as I had everything on the counter and was about to begin cooking I heard the front door open. Walking into the living room I saw Charlie shrug off his jacket.

"Hi Charlie," I greeted him.

"Oh," his head whipped in my direction before his eyes softened and he offered me a tight smile.

"Hello B-Anna, how was your day?"

"Spent it cleaning and washing and I am about to make something for dinner." I answered as we both heard noises from upstairs.

Soon Renee came into view carrying a suitcase down with her that was hitting against every step of the stairs making the noise that alerted us of her presence.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked confused.

"What does it look like?" She shot back.

"Renee?"

"She," Renee looked at me with pain and rejection in her eyes, "isn't my daughter."

"What?" Charlie was shocked and I didn't know why but the look that she gave me did hurt.

"She isn't my baby. She looks like Bella but she isn't my Bella anymore." Renee said as she left the last of the stairs behind her.

"How can you…." Charlie started to say as his face was turning redder by the second but Renee cut him off.

"No, I can't do this." She stated firmly.

"What do you mean you can't do this? She is our daughter. Are you just going to abandon her?" He almost screamed at her.

"She isn't our child anymore Charlie. Look at her." Renee pointed at me.

"That is Bella's shell but nothing is left of our little girl inside of that shell. She is nothing like my baby girl." Renee yelled as she glared at me.

I stood frozen in place feeling very uncomfortable and rejected as my heart tightened in my chest.

I knew that I didn't belong into their world and their home but the ice cold rejection hurt nonetheless.

"Enough!" Charlie roared and yanked at Renee's arm breaking her icy glare away from my frozen frame.

"I want my baby back. I want Bella back." Renee wailed while tears were streaming down her face.

Charlie only shook his head as he watched his ex-wife fall to pieces.

"I look at her and see my child that I have carried for mine months under my heart but it's not her." She cried.

"She will be fine again." Charlie whispered.

That felt like a stab directly into my heart. Everyone was blaming me for all of this. As if I was the evil one in this scheming.

I slung my arms protectively around my middle and tried my best to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall out of my eyes. I have never been a cry baby but this was starting to get to me.

_First I lose my family._

_Then I have to deal with this goddamn supernatural mess._

_And now I was even blamed for everything._

_I hate this world!_ I thought as I wiped one single tear from my cheek that rolled out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine again. Fine again!" Renee repeated in an almost hysterical voice.

"You heard what Doctor Backer said. This," she pointed at me again, "could very well be a permanent condition." She yelled.

"So what she is still our daughter!" Charlie exclaimed throwing his hand in the air.

Renee shook her head furiously.

"You don't get it. She isn't my Bella anymore." She shouted as if that would help her drive her point home.

"I can't stand to look at her or to be around her," she murmured in a weak and defeated voice.

"I just can't do this any longer. I have to get out of here." She breathed while Charlie was shaking with rage with his fists balled at his sides.

He didn't move a muscle as Renee passed him by on her way out of the house.

I just stood there in the living room feeling completely out of place as I watched a cap pull up next to the house to take Renee to the airport.

I have no idea how long we stood there after the cap left but I didn't dare to move. Charlie was shaking with rage cursing under his breath while his fists were balled tightly and I worried that he would draw blood if he continued to push his fingernails into his flesh this hard.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times attempting to say something but there was nothing I had to offer this poor man who had been punished with an as ungrateful and selfish daughter as Bella Swan.

While I was thinking about my next move halfway expecting him to throw me out of his house he suddenly moved and rushed to my side. He closed the distance between us in quick strikes and pulled me into an awkward embrace.

I was shocked but hugged him carefully and cautiously back after a few seconds. Abruptly he pulled away from me and looked embarrassed before he cleared his throat gazing at me.

His face was still fire red but his eyes had softened a little as he looked at me.

"She is having a hard time don't take what she said to heart. I'm sure she is already regretting her words and actions." He murmured helplessly.

I nodded to make it easier on the poor man.

"You are not going to throw me out?" I asked in a tiny voice biting my bottom lip.

That seemed to hit Charlie like a brick wall.

"Why in the world would I do that?" He demanded angrily.

I winced.

"Well she is right after all I'm not Bella and I have no idea if she will ever come back," I shrugged not even knowing what the point in this conversation was.

"Anna," He sighed and I looked up at him again.

"You are my daughter no matter if you call yourself Bella or Anna, understood." He looked deeply into my eyes.

Poor Charlie he had no idea but looking into his hopeful eyes I couldn't bring myself to hurt this nice man. So I did the only thing I could do. I nodded at him.

"Good," he breathed and his stomach made it's existence known.

"You said something about wanting to make dinner." Charlie raised an eyebrow at me not missing a beat.

I smiled at him and turned around to prepare something to eat for us.

Once I arrived at the kitchen counter I sighed and looked up through the window. And just as I thought _he_ was there standing at the tree line looking with his sad anguished eyes at me.

I sighed in annoyance and partly in defeat and began to make dinner.

DDDTTTDDD

After cleaning the kitchen and doing my evening routine in the bathroom I went into the room I was staying in. Again when I opened the dimension door as I liked to call it I was faced with the room that was not part of my world.

I sighed when I stepped inside and sat down on the desk. Since I had my first school day ahead of me I thought it would be a good idea to look through the school stuff that I haven't touched in the hospital.

One morning when I woke up in the hospital I noticed school books and a violet coloured Macbook on my nightstand. I wondered about it and asked Charlie about the stuff when he came to visit me later that day.

He explained to me that Alice came to him and told him that she found out that I could do my school work online and graduate with the others that way not losing a year.

But since I was not planning on staying in Forks that long I didn't do any school work or even opened one of those books though I did use the Mac.

I looked through the books before I switched the Mac on. I wanted to check my e-mails which was kind of a lost point since I knew no one in this world and no one had my e-mail address but it was a routine I kept alive from my old life.

But when I looked into my account this time around I found a few e-mails there. I went to open them and the first was from Forks High with my grades. It were A's and B's for some papers and projects I apparently have handed in.

Confused I opened the next one this one was from Alice she sent me the questions for the exams at the end of the year with the correct answers.

_Seemed like __the pixie was determined to have her best friend graduate._

I snorted and rolled my eyes logging out before I went to You tube to listen to some music. When it was getting late I switched the Mac off and turned around to go to bed only to be surprised by the presence of the brooding Vampire.

I had no idea why but his presence never failed to affect me. As it was I chose to be angry at him and irritated with him.

"You really have it with that stoking, don't you?" I shook my head at him in disapproval, glaring at him.

He didn't say anything only sat there in the rocking chair near the window.

"If it would help I would nail that damn window shut." I spat at him while I made my way to the bed.

"Why are you even here?" I continued to glare at him but he obviously didn't get the massage that he was not welcomed here or maybe he just chose to ignore it.

"I told you I wouldn't leave." He whispered in a tiny voice while he looked at the ground.

I huffed in irritation with my arms crossed over my chest as I sat down on the soft mattress.

"I want you to get out of this room and leave me alone." I hissed at him upset about the invasion of my privacy.

"I can't stay away from you."

That was it I could barely suppress the desire to strangle him.

"I'm not her. When will you understand that?" I threw my hand in the air in frustration.

"Be-Anna! Everything alright up there?" Charlie called from downstairs.

I hissed and mentally slapped myself for raising my voice that much.

Jumping up from the bed I run into the hallway to the top of the stairs Charlie stood at the base of them and looked concerned up at me.

"Sorry for cursing!" I apologized, faking pain as I stumbled around.

"I hit my little toe against a leg of the bed. That hurts like hell." I whined.

_Thank god for your acting skills, girl._ My subconscious huffed in relief and wiped the sweat of her forehead.

His eyes softened at my words and a small but honest smile graced his lips before he nodded and walked away mumbling something like "good to know some things don't chance" or something like that under his breath.

I exhaled in relief. I couldn't have Charlie thinking I was nuts. He was the police Chief here if he wanted to he could have me admitted even against my will.

When I entered the room I glared furiously at the stupid Vampire biting my tongue. I couldn't afford another slip up.

"Sorry," he murmured while I made my way back to the bed and I sat back down on it.

I didn't acknowledge him still trying to suppress the fury that was boiling underneath my skin.

"You are the one who came to save me." He mumbled looking with his black eyes at me.

My eyes blazed with anger when I looked at him while my body trembled with the rage that I was forced to hold back at least until I got him alone.

"When was the last time you hunted?" I asked him as I studied the dark purple circles under his eyes to distract myself.

He looked away from me then not making one sound.

"I can't stay away." He whispered in a pained voice.

It took everything I had in me not to explode on him again. My fists clenched and unclenched as I worked through the rage that was boiling inside of me. That idiot was behaving like a stubborn child that didn't get what they wanted and was acting stupid because of it.

I wanted so much to give him a piece of my mind but unfortunately Charlie was just downstairs and I knew if I dared to open my mouth and let all the things out that I wanted to yell at him I would be screaming at the top of my lungs in no time.

_Just a little bit longer_. My subconscious tried to calm me.

Charlie was going to be at work tomorrow and I had enough time after school to give him a proper wash down without any interruptions and unwanted attention. That perspective alone was what allowed me to keep my fury inside.

"When I woke up after three days in which I lived through the most agonising fires of hell," his quiet words straddled me out of my rage stupor.

My head snapped up and I looked at him as he looked into nothing with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I had no idea what happened. There was only this raging fire in my throat and all my senses were going crazy," I was confused by what he was doing which is why I was silent and just stared at him.

"Then I smelled something it was a faintly sweet scent and there was a voice that sounded somehow strange but friendly and trustworthy at the same time…."

I had no idea why but him telling me about his past calmed me down for some reason. I had my arms still crossed over my chest and I was aware of the fact that a slight scowl was still on my face but I leaned back into the pillows behind me and listened to his tale.

* * *

Anna is slowly coming around. Once she blows up on him in the next chapter, yay the long promised wash down of Edward Cullen, she will be easier to deal with.

And once the feelings of anger and irritation are tamed who knows what else will resurface in their place. *winks*

**Five reviews and you get the next chapter of the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy the chapter and ignore the spelling!

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

I woke from my slumber when I heard someone walk around downstairs and some tableware clatter around. I yawned as I stretched in bed before I sat up and peeled myself away from the warm covers into the cool air of the room.

My eyes swept over the room and landed on the old rocking chair. I stood frozen gazing at the old piece of wood. Sighing before I bit my bottom lip I took the four small steps to the rocking chair and pressed my open palm against the surface of the chair.

Sure enough the hard wood was cooler then it should have been and when I took some air into my lungs I could smell his scent. I nibbled on my inner lip not sure what to make out of it.

A few hours ago he told me about the first two years of his new life. It was strange to imagine that he wasn't even civil with Carlisle when he explained to Edward what he became. I wondered a few time during his tale if he even noticed that I was there because judging by the expressions that crossed his face every now and then he seemed to surprise himself a few times with what left his mouth.

While I was mulling the last night over in my head I became angry as I noticed that I was actually feeling something similar to dare I say it….sympathy for him?

_He is charming the pants off of you, isn't he?_ My subconscious taunted me gloatingly.

I grit my teeth, shaking my head before I looked out of the window seeing that the sun had already said it's goodbye to this place and grey heavy clouds have taken over the sky.

I vowed to myself that I would not fall for that darn charm of his. I remembered how I felt when he patronized me in Italy and that he also had a hand in me losing my parents. That was enough to bring me back on course.

Walking over to the newly organised closet I tried to decide what to wear before I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light violet, skinny sweater with a v-neck. Having my outfit I went downstairs into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When I was dressed I frowned at the reflection in the mirror. The family stealing witch had no make-up. I didn't use much make-up really but mascara, eye liner and a lip gloss were an absolute must be.

I sighed being annoyed with the entire situation once more and my mood was turning sour. I sighed once more and opened the mirror revealing a cabinet behind it were I, to my great surprise, found the make-up that I needed.

I raised my eyebrow at the little set of make-up neatly packed in a cute, light pink, see-through, plastic box.

_Little miss pixie again, huh?_ My subconscious looked clueless at me and shrugged her shoulders.

Not wanting to have to deal with Vampires that early in the morning again I just used the gift horse and made my way out of the bathroom.

"Morning. You are up early." Charlie greeted me as I walked into the kitchen while he was sipping on his coffee while he read the newspaper.

I shrugged.

"Guess I had enough rest."

Charlie looked up from the newspaper and looking intensely up and down my frame.

"Is something wrong?" I wondered looking down at myself fearing to have somehow put a stain somewhere on the clothes.

"No," he shook his head before he turned his attention back to his paper.

I shrugged it off and went to the fridge trying to decide what I should eat before going for some corn flakes. I cut a fresh banana into the bowl before drowning everything with some milk.

"Are you nervous about going to school again?" He asked me when I was washing the used dishes.

"A little but I guess I survive it," I winked at him, not being as confident as I was trying to make us both believe.

School was going to be hell I just knew it.

_What do you expect? You are just out of the loony bin and the entire town knows it._ My subconscious shook her head at me.

I sighed quietly before I put on a brave face for Charlie.

He looked thoughtful at me before he nodded to himself.

"So you are going to drive me to school or I'm taking the bus?" I asked him since I wasn't allowed to drive a car yet.

I needed to do another test in two weeks and only then it would be decided if my brain was fit enough for me to be allowed to hit the roads again.

"Actually Ben Cheney offered to drive you to school for the next two weeks."

"Ben?" I titled my head to my right in confusion.

"Yes, he lives only a street away from here." He told me slowly as if I had trouble understanding him.

"OK, must have been Angela's idea?"

"Hmm…the both of them came to me on the day you have been released and offered their help."

Angela and Ben seemed to really be nice. It was strange but suddenly I felt excited to meet them.

I was just about to put my jacket on when someone knocked on the front door. Charlie walked over to the entrance and opened the door.

"Morning Ben."

"Good morning Chief Swan. How are you today?" A male voice greeted. The voice sounded friendly and warm.

"Good, good," Charlie nodded looking at me.

I offered him a smile and closed the distance between us, stepping around the opened door to be able to see Ben.

"Good morning…. Anna." He greeted me with a smile and because he called my by my name and not _hers_ I decided that I liked him.

"Hello," I said awkwardly before I looked up at Charlie wished him a good day and went with Ben to his dark green car.

"Is this really OK for you? I don't want to burden you. I could take the bus." I offered while he held the door open for me.

_Guess Edward Cullen isn't the only gentleman in Forks._ My subconscious raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Don't be silly. I live just on the other street," he pointed at a street that was behind a road cross.

"Thanks," I nodded at him.

Soon we were on our way and arrived at another house where a girl with long dark brown hair that was in a pony tail and glasses waited for us.

She smiled when she saw me in the back seat. Ben got out of the car, they greeted each other with a brief kiss before he opened the door for her. The both of them were really cute.

"Hi," Angela said when she got into the car while a light pink blush played over her cheeks.

"Hello," I said and bit my lip before the words just blurted out of me.

"Is it really OK for you two be seen with me? I mean I'm the crazy person of the town right now, aren't I?" I had no intention to drag others into my problems like I had been into Bella's.

"Anna you are not crazy!" Angela insisted sternly while she gave me a hard look.

I was stunned at that outburst of the girl who had been described shy and reserved and the only thing I could do was to nod.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry." Ben added.

"Thanks and thank you for calling me Anna."

Angela turned around once again and gave a brilliant smile.

"No problem."

I knew that they were only so nice to me because they thought I was _her_ but since they tried to make an effort to deal with the person I was now I didn't reject them.

I was angry at _her_, Carlisle, Edward and the world in general but that didn't mean I had to behave completely unsocial. Behaving like an elephant in a china store was not going to help my situation one bit, so I sucked it up.

Besides if I didn't behave myself they would put me back into a funny farm and that was not an option.

Arriving at school was like I had imagined it to be. Everyone starred at me and soon the whispering began. I sighed in defeat and discomfort while Angela locked her arm with mine as the three of us walked into the school building.

Passing the silver Volvo and the two Vampires by who I didn't pay them any attention to though I saw them both gazing at me with longing, pain and sorrow in their golden eyes.

I had no idea why but this pitiful look fuelled my anger. There were things I wanted to throw in his face, I needed to get them out and let him hear my piece of mind. I had no idea why I bothered but I knew if it didn't happen soon I would explode.

The anger was good because it partly distracted me from the fact that the entire paring lot had become dead silent and that the students were watching me like hawks. Some were at least trying to be discreet about it but others were full on staring at me as if they expected me to go crazy any second.

If I thought their stares were bad I had been proven wrong the second they started to whisper. I let out a heavy breath while Ben and Angela were looking concerned at me and I tried to put on a brave face.

I wanted so bad to just run away and forget all of this but I forced myself in the direction of the school building.

When we were in the building I saw a boy with dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes walk my way while two girls, a blond and a curly brunette looked at me, whispered and giggled. I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know who they were.

"Glad that you are back," Mike told me with a nervous smile on his lips.

I put a friendly smile on my face and tried to behave like a sane person would.

The stares and the gossip were not easy to endure and I found myself wishing for the nightmare to be over soon. I wasn't looking forward to go to Forks High for the rest of the time I would be here, really not.

What made matters worse was the fact that he was in every one of my classes and in the most of them we shared a table. To have to endure his puppy dog eyes on top of everything else was almost too much. I found myself wanting to strangle him.

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from leashing out on him and instead followed my plan to ignore him. In the back of my mind somewhere I new that my anger was slightly misplaced but I didn't want to care about that fact.

It was as if I was bi-polar one second I felt sympathy for him the other I wanted to take his head of his shoulders.

I was giving him and his sister the silent treatment and the cold shoulder. The both of them looked like they were in pain and were crushed. That made me almost regret my actions almost but when I remembered how he wronged in Voltera and what I had lost it wasn't that hard to keep up my curse of action.

When the school day was finally over and I thought that I would have my chance to tell Edward off but I was greatly disappointed when I saw Charlie's police car in the driveway.

I immediately felt annoyed and controlled when I saw the car. I glared at the house and I was thankful that Ben paid attention to the road and not me. As polite as I could I said my goodbye to him before I stormed into the house with grit teeth.

"Welcome back, how was school?" He asked me as soon as I walked over the threshold.

I was just about to explode on him when I saw the concern swimming in his eyes as he gazed at me. The anger I felt washed away.

"I survived." I gave him a tight smile and he nodded.

Guess I couldn't blame him for caring and wasn't that a good thing?

Charlie was home with me for the next three days as well, only working when I was at school. It wasn't that bad he was nice and he tried. As annoying as he could be I couldn't help but to like him a tiny bit.

Edward would come every night into the room I was staying in and would continue to tell me about his life. I never said a word to him when he was there while he was telling me about himself.

I never said a word not even to throw him out.

His voice was broken and filled with a myriad of emotions as he told me about the events in his long life that shaped him, made him who he had become.

One night I made the mistake to look at him as he talked to me and when I saw his broken expression it stirred a feeling of protectiveness inside of me. In that moment I wanted to reach out and hug him, tell him everything was going to be alright.

And in exact the same moment I knew I was in dangerous territory what made me irritated with myself and him.

The weekend passed event free though I overheard a phone call that Charlie had with Billy and apparently Billy wanted to get Charlie and me to visit La Push but Charlie told him that he didn't want to overwhelm me.

Up until the phone call I had completely forgotten that there was another supernatural creature that was also in love with that family stealing witch needless to say my mood turned very sour at the prospect to have to deal with Jake as well in the foreseeable future.

On Monday morning Charlie watched me the entire time while I was busying myself in the kitchen.

"What?" I asked him when I couldn't stand it anymore.

"You are OK?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yes, Charlie I am fine. I'm touched that you worry so much but I'm really OK."

He nodded and slipped on his coffee.

After school as the police car was not in the driveway. The house was empty only a piece of paper was there to greet me. It was kind of strange to come to an empty house. I kind of got used to Charlie being there.

Looking down at the note I saw that he be back around six o'clock.

I smiled at the note and called out for Edward not wanting to waste any more time. I had been burning to be able to give him a piece of my mind and I had to do it now because I was never able to hold a grudge or stay angry at anyone longer than a few hours. I was still amazed with myself that I managed to be pissed at Edward for that long.

Though I had to admit that Isabella Swan was an entirely different story.

He entered the living room of Charlie Swan's house looking fearful, nervous and clueless. Alice must not have given him any warning as to what to expect.

"Hello," He offered me with a tight smile on his lips.

I raised an eyebrow at him and only nodded my head. I couldn't forgo the manners that my mom taught me no matter how hurt,…..confused?...and angry I felt.

"Sit," I pointed at the couch while I stood opposite of it.

Edward glanced at the couch briefly before his eyes went back to me. He bowed his head and made to sit down as I ordered him to. Once he was seated he licked his lips nervously and his hand waved hard through his devilish thick brown hair.

"I would like to make some things clear." I began while I worked every hard to keep my anger at bay to let this meeting be a productive one.

There were a few things I needed to get across.

"I can't even begin to describe how angry I am at you…"

"I know leaving you has been the…." He cut in trying to appease me but I wasn't having any of that.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" I shouted at him as my emotions overwhelmed me.

He looked confused.

"But?"

"Like I told you about a million times before I'm not _her_. You didn't leave me because it wasn't me but that stupid Bella person. I only arrived in this world about a day before you decided to kill yourself. Idiot!" I hissed at him while my body trembled with rage.

He let out a huge gust of air looking annoyed at me.

"Do you think I like it to have to repeat myself over and over?"

I saw his jaw clench and unclench as he tried to keep his temper at bay before his expression turned into an anguished mask again.

"Back to the topic at hand." I announced after I also had a little control over myself again.

"The reason why I'm angry at you is because….honestly what the hell have you been thinking? That's really what I would like to know." He looked completely lost and confused. His reaction made my anger flare even more.

He didn't even know what he done wrong!

"How dare you decide over my life like I'm your possession or your toy or something?" I spat at him.

His brows contracted while he gazed utterly lost at me.

I shook my head at him glaring hard at him.

"When Aro told you that fulfilling the rules would save me you didn't even think about consulting me about my opinion you just decided on my behalf. Who the hell do you think you are? What right do you have to place me under disability just because you feel like it?"

"He wanted to kill you." He defended himself looking with worry at me.

"He offered me a choice death or becoming a Vampire…."

"That's not a choice!" Edward exclaimed a little louder.

"Whatever, it was my choice as limited as it was and you had absolutely no right to take that away from me." I shouted at him in my rage.

"I was trying to save you." He whispered.

"No, you were controlling me like you had been doing with that stupid Bella all of the time. The difference between _her_ and me is, well aside that she is a thoughtless, ice cold, mean family stealing witch, that I have absolutely not problem calling you on your crap."

"I'm not saying that what let to your suicide attempt was all your fault because _she_ had her part in it too. Her insecurities and self-doubt and her inability to see behind your predatory trails, your beauty, also done it's part."

"Everything I did was because…"

"Oh no you will not say that it was the most selfless thing you could have done to remove yourself out of her life because that is simple the greatest lie of all!"

"Do you think that it had been easy for me?" His jaw was clenched shut as his eyes fixed a hard stare on me.

"What does that matter you took the easy way out?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked contemptuous down at him.

"The easy way out?" His voice was incredulous as he repeated my words.

"Yes, you heard me it was easier for you to leave her then to deal with your guilt and self-loathing. Because your guilt and self-loathing are more important to you then her that is why you left her."

"That's not true." Edward jumped up glaring furiously at me while a growl ripped from his throat.

"Oh, struck a nerve?" I taunted him.

"You don't know what you are talking about." He told me dismissively aiming to end our conversation here.

"And there is another of your failures. Just because someone is not your opinion you are trying to make that person feel stupid for their thoughts and opinion. Edward Cullen is right and everyone else is wrong, right?" I spat at him in disgust.

"I know what I'm talking about but you are young and you have no idea what you are talking about." He insisted forcefully.

"I am my own person," I shouted at him while the desire to strangle him was unbearably strong, "an individual and just in case you don't know what an individual is use a dictionary. Every creature is different has different likes and dislikes, wants, desires, opinions on life and love and what they want from life and what happiness is and how to find it. Just because you are not happy to be a Vampire does not mean that everyone else is also struggling with the same problems."

He huffed and shook his head furiously while he wore an outraged expression on his face.

"You can call yourself a monster how many times you want and insist that you have no soul but I hope for your own good that you know that you are lying to yourself."

His head snapped up and he looked confused and angry at me.

"How do you define what a soul is?"

"What?" He barked irritated.

"In many believes the soul is integral or essential to consciousness and personality. Synonymous for soul are spirit, mind or self. If you wouldn't have a sould you wouldn't be you but only a organism with basic instinct to survive. You wouldn't be able to feel love, joy, happiness, pain, regret, hate…..you would feel nothing."

Edward just stubbornly starred at me not saying a word.

"If you really would be such a monster you wouldn't have held back and killed Bella the first time you smelled her blood but you didn't. Why do you think that is?"

"Because I don't want to be a monster." He bit out.

"And do you think a monster would have second thoughts, doubts, regrets?"

Edward opened his mouth to say something but closed it again shaking his head in denial.

"Anyway up to the next point." I was fed up with him.

If he wanted to be a stupid Netherlander….

"What was wrong with the relationship you had with her compared to the ones of your family members or Ben and Angela for example?"

"They are all the same spices?" He snorted darkly.

I could only shake my head sadly at him.

"No, while they have all a balanced adult relationship with their partners you were having a parent child relationship with _her_. You acted as her guardian, her parent not her boyfriend."

"I had to watch out and protect her." He threw in.

"Like a father over his daughter because that was how you have been behaving in tense situations. You weren't her partner you were her father."

He wanted to argue but I cut him off.

"I'm not interested in your excuses or anything you have to say really. I just want to let you know what I think." I told him before I went on not giving him the opportunity to speak.

"Just because you can read minds you think you know it all but let me tell you, you don't." I shouted him.

"You were behaving like a tyrant trying to force something one someone who didn't want it."

"I just wanted what's best…"

"Again who are you to tell what's best for someone else? You act like some of the parents that are trying to force their dreams that they couldn't accomplish on their children not caring what they want."

"No," he shook his head furiously.

"Yes, you do just because you want to be human and can't you were trying to force her to staying human even though she had a choice and decided what she wanted in life. Just because it was not agreeing with you, you had been behaving like a jerk."

"How dare you just make such life alerting decisions for someone else and then on the top of that forcing them into something you know very well they don't want? Just because you are uncomfortable with what they want!"

"And you know what the madness about all of this is? ….You secretly wanted her to become like you so you wouldn't lose her and that was what made you run away. Jasper's slip up showed you how fast you could get what you wanted."

I lost Edward there.

"You are sabotaging your own happiness all along and the great threat was not her death but you getting what you secretly wanted and feeling unworthy of it."

"Either that or she wasn't the one after all. What would explain your stubborn behaviour and doubts."

_Alright that didn't belong here._ My subconscious warned. In my fury I was getting off track.

"You are overprotecting, overbearing and a control freak and on the top of that you are an immature, spoilt brat." The words were breaking uncontrollably out of me as I was talking myself into a hot rage.

"You have a family who loves you and cares about you but you just regard that as a given."

"You over think things but you don't see what is right in front of you nor do you take other peoples opinions in consideration. What Edward Cullen doesn't approve of it automatically wrong?" I exclaimed in a sarcastic voice.

"Do you really think you are the only one who has to deal with loss? Who has to deal with the crap that life threw at you?"

I started pacing.

"In most cases people don't get what they want but they make the best of what they have or they complain about it constantly choosing to see everything in a negative light."

"You feel guilty about all those murders you committed back then, undeserving of happiness because of it, wanting forgiveness, searching for it but you are completely blind to the fact that you had been forgiven by the people that matter the most."

"You make mistakes but you do not learn out of them."

"You are ignorant and arrogant. Once a stupid idea settles in your mind there is no swaying you no matter how wrong you are."

"You don't listen to reason and you have no idea how to act in a relationship." I pumped myself up so much I was breathing hard while blood shot through my ears.

"Tell me when you say "I love you" what meaning does that have for you?" I stared at him daring him not to answer me.

"When I told you," I glared at him and growled under my breath, "When I told Bella that I loved her I meant that she was the most important thing in my world and that her safety was what was most important to me. That I would always keep her safe."

"Even if that "keeping her safe" cost her, her happiness and was hurting her?"

He looked at me utterly shocked and anguished not knowing what to say.

"Forcing something on someone even when you think that it's what's best for that person isn't anything good Edward. Every one, every single person is different and had different needs and desires."

"God you are so stupid and patronising. Humans tend to forget quickly. You do not even make the effort to see any one as an individual. For you one person is like the other."

I shook my head in fury, irritation and sadness. There was really all hope lost with him.

"And that family stealing witch that idiot couldn't even think straight when she saw you. How superficial is that to be hung up on a guy just because of his looks."

"All she was ever going on about is how beautiful you look." I rolled my eyes in disgust remembering having read those words over and over again through the books.

He looked entirely shocked at my words.

"Bella," her name fell in a whisper from his mouth.

"I'm Anna you knucklehead!" I yelled at him as fury was pushing through my veins.

"You are over one hundred yours old it's time you grow up and grow some balls. Really, why do I even waste my breath?"

While I was hissing at him he only starred at me with wide open eyes as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, what was happening.

Fear and desperation were suddenly swimming in his honey depths replacing all the anger and stubbornness from a few seconds ago.

"That is it then," his voice broke, his shoulders were hunched. His broken and lost frame stood a few feet away from me.

He looked so fragile then as if a gust of wind could shatter him into a million pieces. Pain and anguish that were ruling his eyes and his entire body. He looked so miserable it almost made me regret what I told him. Almost!

I exhaled loudly and shook my head before looking up at his devastated expression. I walked over to him stopping just an inch away from his.

"If you want to be a coward then be my guest I do not bother with immature, insecure, little brats. I'm a woman and I need a man who knows who he is, is comfortable in his own skin and is able to keep up with me."

"Maybe that family stealing witch was into your pathetic ass but I'm certainly not. I need a man who knows how to treat me right not a cowardly, arbitrary wimp."

I gave him one last glare before I went to walk up the stairs to the room I was staying in leaving him behind to deal with what I told him.

Once I settled on the bed I wondered why in the world I told him the last two sentences but then again I was so wound up that it just bubbled out of me without thinking.

After what I had thrown at him he surely would be running for the hills, to Alaska or maybe on the way to leave the county. I was sure of it.

I felt slightly guilty because he did look so crushed but I soon decided that he deserved what he got.

With the Vampires gone I wondered what I would do next. I had to find some way to get back home.

Jumping off the bed I switched the Macbook on and started my research on portals to other dimensions. Who knew maybe I would find something useful.

* * *

**Leave your opinion please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hello guys! =O)

There you have it another chapter done.

Thank you for the reviews frickandfrack09, Just a girl, AquamarineSafire, Vampirefan, TheCullenFamily and Lorey1899.

Just so you know I am aware of the fact that I'm not treating Edward kindly but he kind of deserves it. But do not fret I am team Edward all the way and he will see the light. Edward, Anna and the others still have a long way to go.

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Are you alright, Anna?" Angela asked me all of the sudden pulling me out of my thoughts as Ben was driving us to school.

"What?" I cranked my neck and looked into her concerned face.

"You seem so sad. Did something happen?" Her voice was laced with worry.

"I mean I don't want to prey." She added quickly.

"No, it's fine I just haven't slept a lot last night." I answered her with a fake smile on my lips.

Angela gazed at me for a little while before she nodded and turned her head around.

I had been doing the research on portals until the early morning hours but nothing productive was the result though I did find a few book shops with a section of Para natural, an exotic like shop with voodoo and the libraries in Port Angeles and Seattle my have something about the topic but I would have to wait until I was allowed to drive to continue my researches.

_Yeah, as if a book will give you the answer you are looking for!_ My subconscious scoffed at me rolling her eyes.

When I got out of the car my eyes swept over the parking lot and caught the sight of the silver Volvo but only one Vampire stood next to it.

_Well, he ran for the hills that's for sure!_ My subconscious noted shaking her head in disapproval.

I didn't know why but I did feel something like disappointment because of his absence. Though the feeling was only faint, nearly non existent, it irritated me.

But honestly what else was to expect from him? All he was capable of was to run away. I shook the thoughts of him away and made my way to my first class.

Arriving there I walked past Jessica's and Lauren's table. The both of them drew their heads together and were eagerly whispering with one another but not quiet enough. I knew it was on purpose that Lauren raised her voice enough for me to hear her say that I was a nut case.

As always I tried to ignore her stab and not let her see that the constant starring and whispering behind my back were slowly getting to me. I may have been strong but being the centre of partly hateful gossip was not easy to stomach though it was still better then living a lie.

I was rather myself and pitied for it or the aim of stabs then having to pretend to be _her_.

Maybe if I wasn't that angry at _her_ the entire situation would have played out differently but as it was every time someone said _her_ mane I could have hit the roof.

A wave of homesickness hit as I eased myself into my seat. I was wondering once more how things at home were. I hated the fact that _she_ took my mother away from me. That _she_ was with my family having a great time while I was stuck in the centre of a huge mess.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a movement and turned my head around to be greeted with Alice's careful and not very hopeful smile.

I huffed in irritation as she made to sit down in Edward's place.

I raised an eyebrow at her as I noticed that Alice wanted to say something. The pixie took the hint and closed her mouth quickly giving me a defeated glance before she turned her head to look ahead.

I turned away from her and exhaled while doing so I caught sight of Mike who gave me a confused look before he scowled in Alice's direction. I shrugged and gave him a tiny smile.

The only three people that were talking to me in school were Angela, Ben and Mike. I was grateful that they acted normal around me. Mike could be a little handful but he was a good guy at heart.

Mike was loaded with hormones and armed with a dirty, male teenager mind but he was in no way as bad as _she_ had always made him out to be in the books.

12^12^12

I was in Charlie's house again taking a break on the couch in the living room after having cleaned up while I zipped through the programs when I suddenly heard two cars pull up into the driveway.

As I got up from the couch I wondered who Charlie was bringing home with him. Once I opened the front door and saw who was getting out of a blue truck I was quite taken aback.

"Jake!" I whispered shocked as he was helping an elder man with long, grey silver hair that was tied at the back of his head out of the truck and into a wheelchair.

"I hope you don't mind I brought some friends over." Charlie told me with a sheepish grin on his face.

"No,…no," I shock my head trying to pull myself together.

How could I explain to the poor man that the Werewolf that he dragged here was not allowed on the territory of the Vampires?

What the hell was Jake doing? I asked myself as I watched him push Billy's wheelchair into the direction of the house.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ My subconscious looked at the scene in front of us with a sceptical raised eyebrow.

Jake grinned when he looked up at me but slowly his smile was turning into a confused frown as if something was wrong before he looked openly hostile at the forest besides Charlie's house.

I wondered briefly if Alice or one of the other Cullen's was anywhere near or maybe they had already left town after the wash down I had given Edward and Alice had stayed behind because she wanted to try to fix what was broken.

Anyway Jake was not supposed to be on this side of the treaty line!

"Jake you alright?" Charlie asked him confused while he was looking back and forth between the young wolf and the trees he was trying to glare down.

"Did the trees offend you somehow?" Charlie tried but failed to hide the chuckle as he spoke.

Jake shook his head looking straddled for a moment.

"No,….I'm fine."

"Sure?" Charlie didn't look too convinced.

A huge grin spread across Jake's face like on command.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Sorry." He lifted his hand up and scratched the back of his neck offering Charlie a sheepish look.

"Teenagers." Billy huffed to cover up for Jake.

"But more importantly the Jets game is going to start soon." He added quickly to change the topic but he narrowed his eyes at me briefly as Charlie made to get behind him to push Billy's wheel chair instead of Jake.

The both men were laughing and behaving like teenage boys while my eyes were narrowed as I observed Billy with my arms crossed over my chest.

I couldn't believe Billy would allow such reckless behaviour, risking the treaty by allowing Jake to come here.

"Hi," I greeted them both frostily luckily Charlie didn't catch my cool greeting.

They entered the house and Charlie and Billy immediately went in front of the flat screen gushing about the Jets game that was going to take place in a few minutes.

"I'll go and make dinner for all of us." I said and stormed off into the kitchen.

"That's great thank you." Charlie called after me.

Before I entered the kitchen I turned around and my gaze fell on Jake's massive frame that sat on the couch.

"Jake could you please help me for a sec?" I asked in a fake sweet voice.

He looked up at me and nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned with my back into the counter, a glare on my face and my arms crossed stubbornly in front of my chest.

"What do you need help with?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen a lazy smile on his lips.

"Why are you here? What about the treaty?" I demanded with no desire for politeness in that moment.

He raised an eyebrow at me and looked confused.

"You know about the treaty?"

"Of course I know." I answered incredulously.

"But they said…..Charlie said you weren't…." He stammered out helplessly.

"Yes, I'm not _her_ but I do know about the all-year-long-Halloween-party in town."

Suddenly he looked angry and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What's your problem?" I glared at him.

"When…..were you….you?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"It was you who just took off to wherever, wasn't it?" He whispered harshly not giving me time to answer his former question.

"Yes, what about it? What's that to you?" I answered defensively.

From one moment to the other his eye blazed hotly at me.

"How could you do that? Bella could have…"

"It was _her_ who got me into this mess in the first place so don't you dare to make _her_ the victim here." I glared furiously at him.

"It's not like Bella wanted this." He spat right back at me.

"Oh believe me it is exactly what _she_ wanted." I pressed my over my chest crossed arms harder into my torso.

Jake and I had a stare down. His fists were balled at his sides and he was shaking slightly.

"I don't believe you," the words came out softer then anything else he had said to me.

"I have no reason to lie." I replied and he looked at me then with a cautious expression, looking searchingly into my eyes.

For the longest moment the only sounds around us were our breathing, the sounds of the TV and Charlie's and Billy's whispered voices. At some point something in his expression changed.

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did she….Why…wasn't I enough?" He whispered the last words and I almost didn't catch them.

I sighed heavily. The poor guy looked truly hurt and I had no answer for him.

"I have no idea why, Jake."

He glared at me then.

"You obviously have access to her memories. Don't lie to me and tell me you don't know." He was angry and starting to shake again.

"Turning into a wolf in Charlie's kitchen is not the best idea," I warned.

He took a few calming breathes and stopped shaking.

"I am not _her_ and I never was. What I know are not her memories."

He looked confused at me and titled his head to his side, looking at me like a lost puppy, no pun intended.

"But…you…huh?"

I sighed again.

"Sit down," I pointed at the chair next to him.

He did as I asked him to and I soon joined him at the table in Charlie's small kitchen.

"Alright look. I'm from a parallel universe. Bella somehow found and opened a portal to my world and once she saw my family and the simple, easy life I had she took it. She offered me to take a look into her home and once I stepped foot into this world she shut the door behind me and was not to be seen ever since then."

Jake looked at me as if I told him that we were expecting the sand man for dinner. I sighed.

"It's OK no one believes me at least you can't haul me off into the funny farm like the Vamps did." I shrugged defeated before leaning back into the chair.

"Parallel universe?" He repeated the word slowly, testing it on his tongue.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, save your breath." I grumped angrily and made to stand up from my chair as a massive, hot hand stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Please give me a minute." He asked softly.

I sat back down and watched him as several emotions were rushing through his features.

"OK." He simply said once he looked at me again.

"OK?" I repeated not understanding.

"Well if Vampires and Werewolves exist who's to say your story isn't true?" He shrugged.

I was completely baffled for a long moment before I narrowed my eyes at him. I could see it in his eyes he still believed that I was Bella and hoped that if he made good weather with me he would win her in the end.

No amount of screaming and assuring that I indeed wasn't her would convince him.

He was different then the Vampire he didn't run at the first sight of trouble but dived in head first. That's why I had to come up with a plan to get him off my back.

I really didn't need another supernatural creature chasing after my skirt. Well _hers_ whatever!

"Right!" I said as I stood up before I looked sternly at him.

"You are going to help me make dinner." I announced not leaving him any room for discussions.

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't complain.

"So you are from another world." He began.

"Yep," I said as I handed him the potatoes to peal.

"Tell me about it." I looked at him.

"Hey, it's not every day that I meet someone from another world." He raised his hands in defence. I sighed.

"Well mainly my world is like this one only that I'm from the future. The year 2010 to be exact. If Vampires and Werewolves exist in my world I have no idea."

"Sorry but that's rather boring." He stated slowly.

I huffed stunned.

"What did you expect? Flying cars and space trips?"

His cheeks reddened and he looked down at the potato in his hand. I took a moment to really look at him and I could see that the way he stood next to me was kind of off. Like he was torn somehow.

"Jake." I sighed heavily.

"Hmh?" He looked back at me.

"I know that you are in love with _her_," I started, "but I'm not _her_. And we," I pointed between the two of us, "have no history together. I don't know you and you don't know me."

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again glaring slightly at the counter in front of him.

"What about _him_?" He asked all of the sudden with an edge in his voice as he said the last word.

I couldn't help but to sigh again.

"It took him a while but he eventually got it after I gave him a good wash down."

His head whipped around and he eyes nearly popped out.

"You did what?"

"I called him on his crap." I shrugged and went to the fridge to get the meat for the meal.

While everything was cooking Jake sat on the chair near the table again and watched me moved around the kitchen while Billy and Charlie cheered in the living room.

We ate the dinner in front of the TV well Charlie and Billy did while Jake and I ate in the kitchen. The entire time after I told him I had yelled at Edward he said nothing but only watched me all the while.

"What?" I asked him when I curiously glanced at him as he was observing me again.

"It's just…"

"What?"

"You changed."

"Duh."

_Stating the obvious pretty much._ My subconscious rolled her eyes.

When I looked at him he appeared to be deeply in thoughts. I could clearly see that he was in love with the family stealing witch but he had just no idea how to act around me. I wasn't what he was used to and that threw him for a loop.

I was thankful though at least it would be a while before he would make any attempts, at least I hoped. I turned around and busied myself with the dishes.

While I was washing the plate in my hands I couldn't help but wonder why Jake at least was showing doubts but Edward just wouldn't back of until I gave him that wash down.

Was it because the Vampire was too far gone to notice anything anymore?

Or didn't he want to see what was in front of him?

Was he denying reality?

Was he delusional?

Whatever his problem had been I could only hope for my sanity's sake that he finally got the massage that I wasn't her and that Edward would not come back.

_Really? _My subconscious wondered.

The brief shadow of a doubt was quickly gone though I found myself irritate that it had been there in the first place.

_What about the Volturi?_ My subconscious asked me with a raised eyebrow but I shot her down.

I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

When we said our goodbyes Jake gave me the strangest look. Like he made a decision or something and tried to communicate through his eyes but all that I wanted was to be left alone. I send a little prayer to heaven wishing Jake off my trail forever.

I had never been a Werewolf or Jacob Black fan but I couldn't help to hope that he would get his happy ending somehow. Somewhere in this universe there had to be another girl for him.

"Are you and Jake alright?" Charlie asked me as their Truck drove off.

"I'm not _her_ and he is crushed because of that." I shrugged aiming for an easy explanation and Charlie nodded.

"Anna!" He called my name as I was about to go upstairs.

"What?" I turned around to face him.

"Stay away from the Cullen boy he is rotten."

"He isn't eve here anymore."

"Huh?" Charlie looked perplexed at me.

"After the wash down I gave him I seriously doubt that I will ever see him again." I stated a little proud of myself, at least I wanted to be.

"You did?" He regarded me doubtfully.

"Yep," I smiled while Charlie looked at me for a long moment before he nodded to himself and I could go upstairs.

12^12^12

The rest of the week past by uneventfully aside from the few phone calls from Jake that I tried to end as quickly as I could each time.

_Persistent supernatural idiots_. My subconscious grumped.

Edward never showed up but Alice was coming to school every day. She tried to talk to me a few times but would think otherwise before she actually got a word out.

I was sitting in my last class of the week with Alice on my left. We were all working on some questions we had to answer for next week and the teacher allowed us to start working in his class already.

I was about to answer the sevenths question when I felt a little tug on my arm.

I sighed heavily, laid my pen down on the table and looked over to Alice who looked at me with pleading eyes.

I was about to tell her off when she said something that caught me off guard.

"The future isn't set in stone."

I could only look confused at her.

"Every decision differently made can alert the outcome of a situation." She went on.

I was not able to comprehend what she was telling me.

"If you bring a new element into a system it is bound to chance things."

"What are talking about Alice?" I whispered being intruded by what she told me.

She looked deeply into my eyes with a serious expression on her face.

"I believe you."

"You believe me what?"

"You are not Bella." I took a deep intake of air while I watched her.

"And the others?"

A careful smile tugged on her lips.

"Japer trusts my judgement and Emmett was on board from the start though the others have problems to accept the concept of other worlds existing next to ours."

I nodded slowly at that.

"And where does that leave us now?"

"We have to live and find out." She shrugged absently while she wore a thoughtful expression on her face.

I had no idea what to do with her cryptic massage while I drove my hand through my hair.

"Would it be too much to ask if I asked a favour of you?" She whispered quietly after a while.

"Depends on what it is." I answered her after mulling her request over in my head.

"Could you at least let Edward try to make it up to you for patronizing you in Voltera?" Her eyes were pleading with me when she asked that of me.

I inhaled sharply shaking my head in confusion.

"Alice he isn't even here. He's probably on another continent."

"Would you let him try?" She ignored what I said.

"I'm not _her_ and if he tried to apologize for leaving I might really purr gasoline over him and set him on fire." I warned half serious and half joking.

It was a really good question if Edward could really annoy me that much that I would kill him.

Alice didn't say anything but only looked deeply into my eyes.

I sighed heavily.

"Guess I could try to let him apologize but that doesn't mean I have to accept his apology." I warned her.

"Of course not." She said and a little smile graced her face before she turned back to her paper that was lying in front of her.

12^12^12

It was Saturday morning and I was in the kitchen eating an apple while I was trying to decide what to do with myself on the weekend when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

I walked to the front door and as I opened it I was quite surprised to find red roses being shoved into my face.

The bouquet of huge, expansive looking roses was tugged out of my face and an older man greeted me with a smile on his face.

"Are you Anna Swan?" He asked me.

"Hmmm…..yes," I nodded hesitantly.

"Then these are for you." He smiled and shoved the red roses into my hands.

I was surprised by his action and even more so when suddenly another guy walked past me into the house with another enormous bouquet of red roses.

When I looked out to the front yard I saw a bunch of guys from delivery services with flours in their hands. My yaw went slack and I couldn't believe what was happening.

_Something like this only happens in movies._ My subconscious gasped as she saw all the roses that were filling up Charlie's living room and hallway.

"Ahhh…you might have the wrong house." I told a guy who past me by.

"If you are Anna Swan, Charlie's daughter then we have the right one." He answered shortly.

"Guess someone is sorry!" Laughed a dark skinned man who was at my left and waited to be able to step inside.

"Oh, he will be." I huffed totally stunned by the stunt Edward pulled.

I grabbed my head as I saw that the inside of the house was overflowing with a ocean of red wondering what in the world I would do with so many flowers.

The delivery guys said their goodbye while I stood near the door wondering how Charlie would react to that as I suddenly heard a throat being clear behind me.

I let out a heavy sigh, turned around and glared into pools of deep melted gold.

* * *

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi everyone!

I want to thank you for the reviews. I love them.

**StrangeMindFiction**: Yeah, Edward can be pretty sweet when he wants to be and he is wearing poor Anna down.

**Suzy87**: Sorry sweetie but RL won't give me more time to write. School is being a bitch what can I do. Anna's anger is slowly turning into frustration what makes her a little mean.

**Mel**: hahaha throwing the flours in Edward's face. That's a good one but Anna has a better idea for their use.

**Narutoske**: the Cullen family will have the stage in the next chapter and there will also be more of Victoria and her army.

**Rain**, **Vampirefan** and **TheCullenFamily** thank you fort he reviews!

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Anna's POV:

_Boy he is laying on thick._ My subconscious shook her head in stunned disbelieve starring at the flours with a slack jaw.

I really couldn't decide what to feel for a moment. I was dumbfounded, stunned, surprised, suspicious, a little bit flattered and underneath it all boiled anger. Though I wasn't quite sure why I was angry.

I observed him as he stood there in front of me. His body wasn't hunched anymore like I had seen him stand before me the last time but he held his head high though I could see the fear that he was trying to hide clearly swimming in his eyes.

I exhaled forcefully turning my head to look back inside the house where an ocean of red roses overflowed the space of the tiny living room before I looked back at him and narrowed my eyes.

"What in the world are you trying to pull?" I asked him while I paced a hand on my hip holding the bouquet with the other.

"I'm trying to apologize," he began but I cut him off.

"I'm not _her_ how often do I have to tell you this," _for the love of Christ_…..I added in my mind and also some words of choice that would make every sailor blush.

He said nothing while I tried to calm myself and looked down at the highly expensive looking flours.

"And anyway, red Roses? Are you trying to apologize to me or are you trying to woo me?" He looked sheepishly at me and shrugged.

"I had to somehow get you to talk to me. The possibilities with all those roses were that you would either scowl me for wasting so much money or you like them but in either case you wouldn't ignore me." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"At least I hoped." He added in a whisper looking at the grass in the front yard. The confident boy from a moment ago gone.

I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand.

"Edward I'm not _her_. How often do I have to tell you this?" I nearly groaned.

It couldn't be that hard to understand now could it?

The anger I felt was slowly turning into frustration. I just really wanted to bang my head against the door frame.

"Everything alright over there?" I heard the voice of Charlie's neighbour ask.

"Yes, Mrs. Mitchell, everything is alright," I smiled at her as she curiously observed Edward and me.

I waved at her and smiled a little wider to giver the hint to go and mind her own business. Mrs. Mitchell was a nice older lady but way too curious for her own good.

She gave me a curd nod and a small smile before she seemed to huff and disappeared into her house.

_Stalking Vampires, insistent Werewolves and now noisy neighbours. Lord give me strength!_ My subconscious moaned miserably.

I sighed, shook my head feeling very tired all of the sudden before I turned my attention back to the problem at hand.

"I'm actually trying to apologise to you for how I wronged you in Voltera." He murmured.

I shook my head.

"And you think buying every flower shop in the state empty will make me accept your apology?"

"It's a start?" He asked sounding carefully hopeful.

I huffed looking up in the sky as I tried to find words.

"So what every time you will screw up you are going to buy me something?"

He looked back down on the ground kicking a stone that was lying in front of him with his left foot and shrugged his shoulders.

"You may think of yourself as an adult because you lived over a hundred years but you are not Edward. You act like an irresponsible teenager. Are you even capable of learning out of your mistakes?"

That was what I had already been asking myself in the book because there was no progress no growing up neither with _her_ or Edward.

"I'm trying to make this right." His voice was pained and he was pleading with his eyes.

"How?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again. I could see that he was desperately searching for an answer that he clearly did not have.

A hard laugh forced it's way out of my mouth as my anger returned. I couldn't believe that I had wasted my breath giving him that wash down and he still didn't understood anything.

"If you still don't see your own errors then all hope is lost." I sneered at a devastated looking Edward before I turn on my heel, walked inside and slammed the door shut behind me.

I sighed heavily once I was inside and leaned against the front door.

This was harder then I thought it would be.

I really had no idea how to convince him that I wasn't the one he thought I was. And what angered me the most was that he didn't seem to understand anything. Was he really incapable on reflecting on his own actions and see them in the right light?

I sighed again drained emotionally from all of the happenings of the past week.

Stepping further into the house the air smelled thick of the scent of roses. I knew I had to get rid of them before Charlie came. He would have a fit as it was and I didn't want to make it any worse.

After some thinking I called Angela and told her about what Edward done and I asked her if the church wanted the flowers to give to almshouses or to patients in the hospital. Lucky for me her father was happy to take all the roses.

Angela, Ben, Mr. and Mrs. Webber and a few helpers were at Charlie's house about a half hour after I called Angela to collect the roses.

"That must have cost him a fortune." Ben commented shaking his head.

"Well at least he seems to be sorry. What he should." Angela stated firmly.

I nodded and smiled at them still trying to come up with a plan for my predicament. Yelling at him wasn't effective. I had been doing that ever since we came back from Italy.

The silent treatment hurt him but he didn't give up either and I was tired of being angry all the time. Being angry actually took a lot out of me. I was a person who liked a peaceful way of living.

I shook my head I had no idea what more I could do. He obviously wasn't listening when I told him that I wasn't _her_ and I had already yelled at Edward, told him what I had to say and treated him badly.

And he still didn't give up!

I was tempted to drive up to his home more like the hospital to ask the one who put me into the funny farm to call Edward so I would be able to demand from him to leave the state but then my survival instincts reminded me of Victoria and her army of newborns.

I was in hell!

_Hey, don't be so overly dramatic and admit you liked the flours._ My subconscious scolded me smugly.

I glared at her and I exhaled in defeat. I was just wondering how long it would take Charlie to get to know about what was going on in his house when I heard a car screeching to a halt just seconds before a furious looking Charlie exited out of said vehicle.

"What's the meaning of this?" He nearly shouted.

"Edward is trying to apologize." I answered in a dismissive tone.

"With red roses?" His voice was high pitched and his face was becoming redder with anger.

"Well he needed something to get my attention with because I would never let him talk but blocked him the entire time."

"Bel-Anna he is rotten." He was following me as I carried a bouquet to the car of Pastor Webber.

_A restraining order?_ My subconscious offered with mischief shining in her eyes not being serious at all.

It was an amusing thought but not something in the realm of useful possibilities.

"I've got it under control." I murmured trying to look confident.

"Anna," He barked in a warning voice.

I sighed and turned around to face him.

"Listen I know that you want to protect me but I'm an adult now. I need to deal with own stuff. I promise if I should need help to deal with him you will be the first to know but until then I'd like to handle it myself."

Charlie grit his teeth and his face was becoming even redder with every second that ticked by. Even the tips of his ears were glowing in a burning red.

"This isn't just about getting rid of him but with being able to move on, to grow up." Yeah, I was a good lair though some truth was still there in my words.

Charlie looked for a very long moment at me after I spoke. He had calmed down and I could see a myriad of emotions that past by behind his eyes.

"Yes, I am really different," I whispered while I looked down at the grass I was standing on.

I felt Charlie's fingers awkwardly lift my chin up so he could look into my face.

"I guess." He exhaled and nodded.

"If you need my help then tell me." He said letting go of me.

"Don't worry I will." I promised before he walked into his house not looking back at me.

Charlie didn't want to have the roses in his house and since the cars of the volunteers didn't have anymore space for all the flours I persuaded Charlie to help out. We spend nearly the entire rest of the day on giving out the roses to people that were happy to receive them.

Especially the people in the almshouses liked them.

"See the bright side of this." I suddenly blurted out once we made it back to Charlie's house.

"And that would be?" He asked grumpily. The first words from him in hours.

"We did make many people happy."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow before he reluctantly nodded curtly and took off to sit in front of his beloved plasma TV.

I smiled, shook my head and I went to the room I was staying in. On the way there I was running through the things I still had to do in my head. Washing made it to the top of my list.

I stepped over the threshold feeling the light sparkling feeling I got every time I entered or left the room always reminding me that the connection to my world was still there.

I started to hum as my eyes swept over the room and I stopped dead in my tracks. The dirty sport clothes that I had placed on the rocking chair for later to wash were gone.

I started to search around the room I was staying in but with no avail. I asked myself if I already brought them into the laundry room which was my next stop on my search. Being unsuccessful I was about to call out to Charlie to ask him if he had seen my sport clothes as the words suddenly got stuck in my throat and reality slammed into me like a fright train.

I stumbled back against the closed door of the laundry room as my heart was suddenly racing with fear in my chest. I had been so preoccupied with being angry at Edward, pushing him away from me, dealing with the Werewolf and everything else that Victoria and her army were only a fleeing thought in the back of my mind.

But not anymore. Riley had been in Charlie's house. Only a silly coincidence saved Charlie and me from being eaten alive.

I took deep breaths as I tried to gather my scattered and slightly panicked thoughts.

The angry me was replaced by the relational me that was hell bend on surviving this trip into another world.

I definitely would have to swallow my anger and give Edward a break. I did want him as far away from me as possible but I did want to continue existing a little bit more.

_You sure that's all you want?_ My subconscious piped up and raised a suspicious eyebrow at me.

I ignored her.

I had much more pressing matters at hand. I had to think about telling the Cullen's about the army of Vampires. I knew that they knew that something was going on in Seattle but they just didn't make the connection with Victoria.

But one thing was clear for me. I would be the one calling the shots!

The next thing I did was to take Jake's sweatshirt that he forgot here during his last visit and I rubbed it against every surface in _her_ room masking Riley's scent so Edward wouldn't notice.

I didn't want him to know yet and since wet dog didn't appeal to him I was sure he wouldn't breath much for the next few nights while he broke into the house to watch me sleep.

Come to think of it I could have thought of that measure to keep him in line earlier.

12^12^12

When I woke up on Sunday morning I found a bouquet of fresh wild flowers on the desk in _her_ room. Next to it was card that said:

_You told me that the words I'm sorry would lose their meaning,_

_if they are spoken too often,_

_thus I will not say them._

_They don't even begin to cover the mistakes I have committed._

_Proving to you that I am capable of change I hope will let you see_

_that a chance is not wasted on me._

_Sincerely Edward_

He definitely knew how to use words I had to give him that. On Monday when I came down the stairs, Charlie was already gone to work, I found a basket of fresh fruits on the counter in the kitchen.

And another card.

_Something sweet for you_

_while I try to become who you need me to be._

_I promise not to waste the benefit of a doubt you granted me._

_Sincerely Edward._

I had no ideas when I granted him the benefit of a doubt but then again maybe Alice saw my decision to go a little bit easy on Edward at least until Victoria and her newborns were dealt with.

I wanted him gone but I needed him to stay.

That was such a twisted mess.

I knew that in a way, more like completely, I was using Edward for my protection from Victoria but then again he was using me as well refusing to hear that I was not _her_. At least that was how I justified my decision to try to go easy on him for the next few weeks.

On Tuesday and Wednesday I also found similar cards with little gifts. Edward watched me like a hawk in school and smiled every time I would glance his way but he kept his distance.

"Anna, a call for you." Charlie called from upstairs as I was doing my homework on Wednesday evening.

"Coming!" I called back and rushed down the stairs.

"Who is it?" I asked as I arrived next to Charlie.

"Jake," he answered shortly and went back into the living room.

I sighed annoyed.

"Hi Jake," I greeted him out of politeness.

"Hi Anna I was wondering if you would like to come down here?" His cheerful voice rang through the phone.

"Me going to La Push?" I asked wary.

"Do you have something against La Push all of the sudden?" He asked defensibly.

_Not against La Push but against you trying to flirt with me._ My subconscious rolled her eyes and wrinkled up her nose.

"Maybe on Saturday or Sunday, Jake." I said already trying to find an excuse to blow him off then.

"Why not now? Hop into the truck and come." He whined openly.

"Jake I'm graduating I have to learn for the exams."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

"Well till later then I need to finish my homework."

He wasn't pleased about ending the call but eventually gave in.

On Thursday when Ben parked his car in the parking lot Edward was waiting as usual at his car smiling at me as I past him on my way to my class.

"Will he ever give up?" Mike sneered as he caught up with Angela, Ben and me.

"He seems to love you." Ben blurted out before Angela shoved her elbow into his ribs.

"Question is who he is in love with Bella or Anna?" Lauren muttered hatefully as she and Jessica passed us by.

Angela and Mike gave her an evil glare while I just rolled my eyes.

For him _her_ and I were the same person what made me angry again. I hated being compared to that family stealing witch.

But as much as I wanted to blow up and scream at him again I held it in. Having Edward in a depressed mood while we had to fight an army of newborns was not the best idea. I was not happy with the entire situation but I certainly wasn't suicidal.

On Friday morning it wasn't the alarm clock that woke me but the phone that had been ringing through the house.

I rubbed my eyes as I was ambling down the stairs when Charlie ended the call with whoever had phoned him this early in the morning.

"That was Ben's mother. He had gotten sick and can't drive you to school." He told me.

"Oh OK. Morning by the way," I yawned still half asleep.

"I can drive you to school if you want," he offered.

"As tempting as that is I am a big girl now. I guess I will make it to the bus station on my own without getting lost. Hopefully," I mocked him playfully.

Charlie rolled his eyes at me.

"If you are sure?"

"Don't want you to be late for work you seem to have a big case going on." I said as I purred myself a glass of sugar free soda.

"Unfortunately," he sighed heavily.

"Is it about the killings in Seattle?" I asked before I took a sip turning my body to face him.

"How do you know?" He asked surprised.

"It's quite astonishing but I'm able to read a newspaper." I rolled my eyes and besides I read the Twilight books I added in my mind added.

He shook his head at my silly expression before he turned serious.

"The danger isn't only in Seattle hikers had been missing. You are not allowed to go into the woods." He demanded.

"No problem if whoever killed those people isn't keeping me out of the woods the bugs sure are." I replied.

"This is not funny young lady." Charlie said sternly.

"Sorry it's still too early to be serious."

Charlie muttered something under his breath while I was on my way to the bathroom to do my everyday routine.

Charlie was already gone to work when I stepped out of the house to go to school. Once I closed the door behind me I was faced with a silver Volvo and a nervous looking Vampire.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Good morning, Anna. Do you need a ride?" He smiled carefully at me opening the door to the passenger seat.

I was about to tell him off when I remembered the situation we were about to face. I could still yell at him after we were out of the danger zone. So I swallowed all my irritation and slowly approached him.

"I could take the bus." I informed him.

"I know." His face was tight with anxiety.

I sighed.

"But since you are already here." I shrugged and his head snapped up.

"Thank you," he breathed while a shy smile graced his lips and I could help the urge to roll my eyes.

"You like the scarf?" He asked as he saw that I wore what he had brought me today.

"I like Burberry," I shrugged and he seemed to be thoughtful.

"Why did you come back?" The question blurted out of me after a while of silence.

"I mean after I gave you that wash down you were gone for days and then you came back why?"

"I wasn't gone," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" My brow knitted together in confusion.

"I wasn't at school but I never left Forks nor did I leave you out of my sight. I just needed time to think."

OK I hadn't seen that one coming.

"And to what conclusion have you come?"

"That you were right with what you said there are a lot of things about me that need to change…." He trailed off.

"That sounds like there is more." I urged him on.

"I don't know how to explain this really but since Italy I'm not the same anymore."

I looked slightly confused at him.

"Since the kiss in Italy and everything that happened after that I'm…it's like I'm discovering a new side of myself. You could say I'm maturing. It is actually strange to experience perspectives change."

He wasn't looking at me but at the road.

"If that's true you haven't really shown that side." I shot at him.

"I know," he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"But I will prove to you that I can change and that I am growing up. You told me you needed a man who fights for what he wants and I'm becoming this man." Edward told me as he pulled into the school parking lot.

_You are secretly happy about that don't deny it._ My subconscious lectured me.

As usual I ignored her.

"Edward!" I called for his attention once he cut of the engineer.

He cranked his neck and looked at me.

"I'm not _Bella _and once _she _comes back here, if _she_ ever will, you will find yourself between a rock and a hard place if you keep this up." I told him in a warning tone before I turned around to open the car door.

"Wait!" He called out.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me please." He begged pleading with his melted gold.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are not my boyfriend." With those words I turned around and opened the car door myself.

He was at my side as I closed the door of the Volvo behind me and looked with sad eyes down at me before I walked towards the school building.

"Do you feel uncomfortable in my presence?" His question surprised me.

I stopped walking and looked up at him, seeing his pools of liquid gold bore into my hazel eyes while I was mulling his question over in my head.

He irritated me and I was upset about his behaviour on our first meeting but as much as I wanted to I had never felt uncomfortable in his presence.

This bit of knowledge irritated me.

I shook my head and noticed that I hadn't answered his question and something told me he wasn't about to drop it.

I was debating with myself if I should lie but again the army of Vampires was to consider. So I went with the truth.

"No, I don't."

"Good," he smiled a small crocked grin down at me.

I looked sceptically up at him and glared at his grin that was trying to dazzle me but I was just too stubborn to let it.

It was the second day of finals and I had actually learned for them. Even though I was pissed at _her_ I still didn't like getting bad grades or failing tests though I shouldn't have cared less in this case but since Alice e-mailed me all the correct answers….

When the bell rang and announced that it was time for lunch I didn't go to the cafeteria but went into the biology class room, knowing that Alice would see me waiting there.

And soon enough Edward entered the room looking curious and slightly nervous at me but still offering me a smile.

He told me that he was changing and as much as I told myself that I shouldn't so this I couldn't help but to test his words.

It was kind of mean to lead him into a trap but then again he was the one in who's hand's I had to lay my life so making sure that I could trust him at least a little bit was just right and just.

"Why are you here and not in the cafeteria?" He asked as he approached me.

"No reason," I shrugged while I lied.

"Hmmm…." He looked curiously at me while stepped closer to me testing the waters if I would send him away.

After a long while he sat down on the table next to me. His body was almost touching mine and I could feel the cool of his body crashing into my frame.

"Do you think Alice would like to go shopping with me?" I asked all of the sudden.

His head snapped up and he looked at me in surprise.

"She would be delighted." He said with a smile in his voice.

"With her driving skills you two will be in Port Angeles in no time and…" He rambled but I cut him off.

"I'm not planning to go to Port Angeles."

"What?" He looked confused at me.

"Where then?"

"Seattle," I answered him with a smile while his features slid of his face.

"What's wrong?" I pretended to be surprised by his reaction.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go to Seattle right now."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you read the newspaper?"

"I did but murders happen everywhere all of the time. Don't be such a drama queen."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his index finger while he sighed heavily.

When he let his arm fall back down he looked for the longest moment at me before he sighed again.

"We have been tracking the situation in Seattle for a while."

"What do you mean?" I still played the clueless one in this conversation.

"The disappearances and the killings those are the work of Vampires. And judging by the number of people that disappeared I guess there are a few of them."

He told me and gauged my reaction.

"That is Victoria and her army of newborns."

His eyes went wide and he looked completely taken aback.

"What?" A female voice that sounded like chiming bells asked and I saw Alice at the entrance of the biology class room.

"When you chased her down to Texas she had a peek into Jasper's life if you want and since she can't get past the Werewolves and with you now here…" I trailed off letting them to put the rest of the puzzle together.

"You know about Jasper's past," Alice stammered out.

"The Confederate Army, how he past one rank after the other like hot cakes until he met Maria who turned him and made him fight for her in the great newborn wars in the south? I pretty much know the story."

Both of them looked at me with wide open eyes and their mouths were haning open.

"But how?" Edward chocked out.

"Like I already said I'm from a parallel universe but you just wouldn't listen." I huffed irritated crossing my arms over my chest as I glared briefly at them.

There was a moment of silence and I use that time as they gathered their thoughts to get my granola bar out and to take a bite as my stomach growled.

Alice looked at me with disbelieve in her eyes.

"I know what will happen and how the fight will play out." I shrugged.

"And you were planing on telling us when exactly?" Alice glared at me.

"I was planning on telling you when I had the feeling that I could trust you." I shot at her.

I saw the hurt flash on Edward's face and Alice sighed shaking her head.

"I trusted Bella and ended up losing my family and my entire life. I trusted Carlisle and we all know how that worked out for me so sorry if I'm not all for it to throw myself at your mercy." I said in a voice laced thickly with sarcasm.

Both of them shared a look and then looked at me.

"We should discus that with the others." Edward stated.

I said nothing onbly glared at the blackboard.

"We should go to our house as soon as the finals are over. You need to tell us what you know." Edward begged as he stood in front of me and looked intesely into my eyes.

"Carlisle better stay away from me or it won't be pretty." I wanred them before I moved away from Edward to go and write the next exam as the bell rang annoucing the end of the lunch break.

* * *

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi, here is the next chapter.

I know that I'm a day late but I have to study for exams that is why I won't be able to post anything until I'm done with my obligations regarding school.

My next update should be in the first or second week of august.

I'm really, really sorry but you can't help RL.

**To everyone who left me a review I thank you soooo much you have no idea what your support means to me. It's great to get feedback! ;-)**

* * *

Anna's POV:

"The time is up please up your pens down." Mr. Banner announced as the last exam was written.

It was a piece of cake for me since Alice had given me all the answers but I was still happy to have that off of my to-do-list.

"Ugrh!" Mile who sat in front of me exclaimed.

"You alright?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I'm beat." He mumbled before he buried his head in his arms as he laid down on the table for a few moments.

"How did it go for you?" Ben asked as he and Angela came to my table.

"We'll see." I shrugged as if I had no idea.

"My parents aren't home how about we go to my house and relax a little?" Mike asked the three of us hopefully.

"Sure!" Ben agreed eagerly looking forward to play on Mike's new X-box or whatever that thing was called.

"And you?" Mike turned to me looking expectantly at me.

"Anna!" I heard Alice chirpy voice call out.

Angela, Ben and Mike whipped around to see her standing in the doorway and next to her Edward.

"What do they want?" Mike spat not pleased at all to see them.

"I promised Alice to help her out with the planning for the graduation party." I said nonchalantly.

When those words left my mouth I saw Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she skipped happily to my side.

"Yes, we give a graduation party. Sorry it's shot notice but I hope you will all come." She chirped excited.

Angela, Ben and Mike were dazzled and said nothing as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"Thank you. Thank you," Alice was mumbling while she hugged me close to her as we were walking out of the school building.

It was really unfair but I found it hard to be mad at her or not try to like the tiny Vampire when she looked so happy and excited. Despite the bunch of joy that had hugged herself to my arm I wasn't to edger to go to their house.

"You don't want to go to our house?" Edward assessed.

My displeasure must have been showing on my face.

"I'm not really edger to see Carlisle again." I answered shortly.

"He did what…."

"Don't!" I cut Alice off. She closed her mouth and sighed dejectedly.

"We better go now." I told them and got into the silver Volvo while Edward was holding the door open for me.

_Don't loose it!_ My subconscious warned me with a challenging eyebrow.

Alice chatted about what she had to do for the party during our drive to their home. Once we arrived there I had to admit that I was impressed with the size and the architecture of the house. It was nothing like the house in the movies but way more luxury.

Edward opened the door for Alice and for me and we exited the car. We walked into the impressive looking house and it was like walking into a luxury hotel. Everything looked expensive and noble.

Edward led me into their living room where the other Vampires were already waiting for us.

"Hello Anna it is nice to see you again." Esme greeted me warmly. She was beautiful like one would expect from a Vampire but at the same time she had something warm and kind within her what made you want to hug her.

But all I did was to grit my teeth together and try to control the anger that boiled inside of me at being yet against mistaken as that family stealing witch.

"Your house is really beautiful," I tried to make some pleasant conversation, desperately trying to get this all over with as fast as possible.

But when Carlisle approached me all bets were off. Because of him I had spent weeks in the funny farm having to bother with that damn shrink.

"You still don't believe me that I tell the truth." I glared at him.

He was taken aback at my ice cold tone but the look on his face said it all.

"Anna." Edward soft voice came from behind me.

"No," I barked at him after I whipped around to face him.

"Because of him I was hauled off into a patted cell," I seethed and turned back around to face Carlisle.

"I had expected more from you."

Esme was shocked about what I had just said and the way I was talking to her husband.

"Why he," I pointed at Edward, "is too delude to understand that I am not her I can fathom. It's frustrating as hell but I do understand. But you!" I fixed my scowl on him.

"Do you really believe that the world of supernatural consists only of Vampires and Werewolves?"

"There hasn't been any evidence of the opposite…" He said slowly, almost defensively.

"So what just because you never encountered such a situation as mine before you think that I'm nuts. Hello Mr-almost-four-hunderd-years-old-Vampire-who-has-a-treaty-with-the-Werewolves-in–La-Push. Humans usually don't believe in Vampires and Werewolves and yet here you are."

"It's not been heard of."

"Oh that. As far as I know it wasn't heard of that a Vampire can fall in love with a human either and yet he's," again I pointed at Edward, "bothering me constantly because of that reason. Just because you can't fathom it doesn't mean it's not real."

"A personality disorder….."

"If I have a personality disorder then how do I know about Jasper's past, how am I so well informed about Victoria? Do you want me to tell you about Jane and Alec?"

He looked stunned at me as did the other Cullen's.

"The Volturi had their eyes on Jane and Alec believing in their potential as vampires when they were still human. But were waiting until the twins would be older to change them. When frightened humans started to burn the twins at the stake because of suspected witchcraft, Aro stepped in, slaughtering the whole village so safe them."

"How do you?" Carlisle stammered out but I only shook my head.

"Because of all that Jane went through, all the burns she had endured, Jane gained the power to inflict a mental illusion of agonizing pain on others. This is your own thaory about her gift, isn't it?"

Carlisel's eyes widen and he looked entirely shaken, too stunned to even utter a word. Esme, Rosalie and Jasper the Cullen's who also doubted my sanity were all looking uncetainly at one another.

"That…I….that," Carlisle stammered but I wasn't interested in what he had to say.

"You asked me to trust you and then you went behind my back and betrayed me, turning me in into the metal section of the hospital. It was so easy for you to thorw me away instead of actually trying to figure out the truth."

He looked at me with remose in his eyes but I was too angry and too hurt, I was feeling too betrayed to acept any kind of apology.

"Save it," I spat at him in disgust.

Esme looked at me with sad eyes but I could also see that she wasn't happy with me for hurting her husband who was looking crushed. Carlisle displayed that crushed puppy dog look even better then Edward did.

I felt my anger rise at the heartbreaking expression he would not make me feel sorry for what I had told him.

"Let's get down to business and not waste any time." I told them as I walked past Esme and Carlisle to sit down on the big white couch in their living room.

I heard them whispering for a short moment before Edward and Alice sat down besides me as the others took their place somewhere in the room. Carlisle and Esme sat down on a love seat and Esme held her husband's hand firmly in hers trying to comfort him.

Carlisle tried to get me to look at him but every time our eyes would meet I immediately looked away. The tension between him and me was thick in the air around us.

"You told Edward and Alice something about an army of Vampires?" Jasper asked me curiously but with a death serious expression on his face, trying to take the attention away from Carlisle.

"Yes, there will be about twenty of them in the end."

"Twenty?" Esme gasped shocked.

"Don't worry together with the wolves you managed."

"The Wolves?" Edward piped up from my left.

"You need Jake and the others or you get killed and besides they are dying to be able to kill some of your kind." I shrugged.

"I think it would be better if we asked our cousins to help then…."

"They won't help you." I cut Carlisle off.

"Why wouldn't they?" Edward asked confused.

"Laurent, who by the way tried to kill Bella after you just took off was killed by the wolves because of that. He was together with Irina and she wants revenge on the wolves. So for their help she will ask for your help in eliminating the tribe."

All the Vampires in the room looked at me with wide open eyes and slack yaws.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, I was doing that a lot since I landed in this world. After I shook my head for good measures I started to explain.

"In my world there has been this book series called "Twilight". The books are about you guys well better said about Edward and _her_ and we are currently in the third book that's how I know."

I was met with blank expressions.

"Tell me when you are done." I sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"But….but," Carlisle started to stammer.

"I'm in a room with seven Vampires and down in La Push there are guys who explode into huge dogs and you want to tell me I'm crazy for being a visitor from another world?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Was the fight described in the book?" Alice broke the stunned silence that had settled over us.

"Parts of it. Edward and Seth went with _her_ to some place away from the baseball field where the main fight took place. _She_ spread her blood around in the forest to place a wrong trail that led the newborns to that clearing but Victoria and Riley managed to find them though Edward and Seth were able to deal with the both of them."

"The wolves had some injuries, especially Jake sine he had to rescue Leah but everyone survived."

"Leah?" Emmett piped up.

"A female wolf." I shrugged.

"Can you please tell us in detail everything that happened?" Jasper requested and I told him everything I knew.

While I was doing so Carlisle went out of the room and came back a moment later with a frown on his face.

"And was I telling the truth, wasn't I?" I asked the head of the coven after I had finished following Jasper's request.

"Yes," he nodded and I saw regret and an apology swimming in his eyes.

"I better get back before Charlie will hit the roof." I announced as I stood up.

"But what about the party?" Alice looked at me with wide hopefully and pleading eyes.

_Does this pixie ever gets to hear a no?_ My subconscious asked while looked half amused and half curious at the little Vampire.

I wanted to tell her no just for the heck of it but even thinking about it made me feel as if I was kicking a cute little puppy that had been starved for days, was dirty all over and tired and weak…., I'm sure you get the picture.

"You can come over if you want." I offered her with a resigned sighed.

Alice was happy and was jumping up and down cheering.

12^12^12

It was Sunday night and I was lying awake in bed. The meeting with the wolves would take place in only a few hours. Jake had been all too edger to take part in the fight once I called him and explained everything to him.

I was glad that the wolves were on board but Jake's overly happy mood once he registered that I called him disturbed me greatly.

Not wanting to think about the potential huge pain in my backside that most likely was waiting for me in the future from the wolf's side, from one particular wolf, I directed my mind into saver territory. I even had to laugh when I though about Alice.

It was unbelievable to see how Alice worked her magic on Charlie. The poor guy had absolutely no chance against her. Even though he had been angry at Alice for dragging the family stealing witch off, well it was me who went to Italy but I wasn't going to sweat it, he seemed to have forgiven her already.

The graduation party that had taken place in the books on Friday took place on Saturday and I had to admit Alice really knew how to organise a blast.

"Can't you sleep?" A velvet voice asked me out of the dark.

"Obviously." I breathed rolling my eyes at him.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked.

I sat up and raised an eyebrow at him in surprise. He was sitting in the rocking chair and the moon was providing just enough light for me to be able to see him.

"Wow Edward Cullen and being honest guess I shouldn't miss that."

"Guess I deserved that?" He muttered sadly.

"Yes, you do." I agreed firmly.

Silence settled between us.

"What did you want to tell me?"

He looked directly into my eyes as I could see courage building up in his honey pools.

"The moment you kissed me in Italy I fell in love with you and every day from then on I came to love you more and more. I just want you to know that."

My first reaction to that was the urge to roll my eyes and to shout at him that I wasn't _her_ but I suppressed that need. I reminded myself not to crush his heart before the fight afterwards I could deal with his confused feelings.

That's why I acknowledged his confession with a nodded and a tiny smile.

12^12^12

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked Edward as we waited for the wolves in the clearing where they played baseball.

Edward concentrated for a moment, and then sighed.

"A minute and a half. But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

"This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all." Carlisle murmured.

Edward stood close to me always having a watchful eye on me. I could only roll my eyes at his overprotective streak. It might sound so romantic in books but in real life that was only tiring and annoying.

But then again he was about to be face with his mortal enemies so maybe I ought to cut him some slack. Maybe?

"Prepare yourselves they've been holding out on us." Edward almost growled all of the sudden.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"They are bigger then the generation before them." I answered her question.

The male Vampires formed a line in front of the females taking on a slightly protective stance while they starred into the dark forest.

"Damn, did you ever see anything like it?" Emmett muttered under his breath.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

I was kind of impressed when I saw the wolves. They were even bigger then horses and were packed full with an amount of muscles that I haven't thought possible. Their fur moved with every step they took and they showed off their sharp, knife like teeth to the Vampires.

"Fascinating," Edward murmured as he watched the ten wolves come closer.

Carlisle stepped forward and greeted them.

"Welcome."

"Thank you," Edward responded in a flat tone as Sam, the huge black wolf, spoke to him in his mind.

"We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control." Edward translated for Sam.

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper" he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready, "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Again Edward asked for Sam.

Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

"Yes, Anna knows how the fight will develop for the most part." Edward nodded as Sam seemed to have asked him about me.

"I have told the Cullen's everything I know as I told Jake. Jasper came up with some tactics how to best approach them." I informed the wolves and looked over at Jasper.

Jasper took a step into the empty space between the two pieces.

"I'm going to teach you how to deal with newborn Vampires. Their way to fight is different from older of our kind…." He began and started the demonstration.

Everything went down pretty much like in the book. We also agreed to follow the plan that was written down in the book only that I wouldn't have to cut my palm but Rosalie would draw some of my blood which I would spread as a trail for the newborns.

On Wednesday after Charlie had gone to work I was getting ready to drive to Port Angeles after I was finally allowed to drive. I wanted to check out some books in the library there. Maybe the paranormal books that I found on their online list would provide me with an answer how to get back home.

I just locked the front door when I heard a car behind me park. I turned around and was faced with the sight of Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while I was making my way over to the beast of a truck.

"Alice saw that you want to go to Port Angeles and I thought I offer you a ride because I don't think the truck will make it there and then back."

I looked at the old beasts and mulled his offer over.

"Alright," I gave in because honestly I was not all too keen on driving that thing.

My subconscious exhaled in relief and gratefulness throwing a disgusted glare at the orange heap of metal.

One the way to Port Angeles we somehow started a conversation, talking about everything and nothing. When he didn't piss me off he was actually not so bad to be around.

I was nervous on the entire way if Edward noticed he didn't comment on it. I just couldn't help the little, painful sparkle of hope that was jumping around in my chest that maybe I would find at least a clue, a tiny hint that would get me closer to home.

I knew that expecting anything at all from this trip was dangerous but there was nothing I could do about my desire to get back home to my family.

Once we arrived at the library I was disappointed that it was so small but I still hoped that something useful might be hidden behind the walls of the dull looking building.

"What do you want here?" Edward asked me as we entered the library.

"Books!" I smiled at him he rolled his eyes at me.

I fished my list out of my purse and started searching for the books that I found on the internet.

"Books about supernatural?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna make yourself useful? Go and find them." I ordered him half joking and half being serious.

He only nodded and was gone.

Before I even managed to find the right place where the books that I was searching for where he was carrying a big stack in his hands to a table near by that was in a corner in a nearly isolated area.

I took a look at the books and saw that it was every single book I had on my list.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took a few of the books out of his hands and sat down on the table.

"Hmm…..Anna?" He tried to get my attention but I was too busy to skim through the books to mind him. After some time he got the hint and gave up bothering me.

With every single book that turned out to be useless the warm feeling of hope that I had when I entered the library became cooler and the pain in my chest got stronger.

"What do you want with them?" He asked me curiously.

"I was hoping to find a way to get back home." I answered him this time while I inspected the last book that also turned out to be a dead end.

I threw the useless book on the table and stood up but once I was on my feet I had no idea where to go. There was still Seattle but somehow I knew that that trip would only be another disappointment.

While I was deep in thoughts I suddenly felt him behind me as he pressed his chest against my back and his hands rested on my hips. Irritation mixed with my sadness and disappointment.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" I asked with an edge in my voice as he placed his cheek against my shoulder and brought his mouth to my ear.

"I don't want you to leave." He breathed in my ear. The cool air was tickling my skin while a shivers ran down my spine.

This irritated me even more.

_But secretly you actually like it._ My smart mouthed subconscious just had to ad her two cents.

I sighed and was just about to step out of his embrace and give him an ear full when his arms encircled my middle and he pressed me closer to him.

"I don't like it when you are talking about leaving," Edward's pained whisper that was filled with longing reached me while he snuggled himself closer to me.

_If you slap him you will only break your hand._ My subconscious pointed out from her high horse.

I inhaled deeply to calm down and to keep from making a scene in the library before I cranked my neck to be able to look at him. When I did I was met with two shining pools of melted gold that bore into my hazel eyes.

What I saw in those eyes made me speechless for a few seconds.

"Boy, you already are between a rock and a hard place, aren't you?" I shook my head.

Edward then turned me around in his arms so I was facing him and he took my face in his cool hands, making sure I looked at him.

I used this little space he allowed between us to cross my arms over my chest.

His thumb ran over my bottom lip as his eyes were staring at my mouth. I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip staring, more like glaring, back at him.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he warned me while his mouth was slowly inching closer to mine giving me the opportunity to stop this, to pull away but I didn't.

And I had no real idea why I was no move to stop him.

Maybe because of everything that happened to me and everything I had to endure.

Maybe because I was disappointed that the books turned out to be a dead end and my hope to find a way back home was squashed. The little nearly non existent chance I saw at the end of a sinister tunnel had been taken from me.

Maybe because now when I had been weakened with pain and disappointment, having to face the fact further that maybe I was stuck in Twilight forever, I heard the voice of the little devil sitting on my shoulder, summoning the ugly side inside of me, seducing me to take something precious away from _her_ like she did from me.

_Or maybe you just want it._ My subconscious had to open her mouth but didn't give her the time of a day.

Like I said I had no idea why exactly but I let it happen. I let his cool but strangely soft lips collide with my own. A sparkling sensation ran through my body at his touch.

At first his mouth just lingered over mine before he slowly started to move his lips.

My heart was beating like crazy all of the sudden and my emotions were on a rollercoaster ride from one second to the other. My subconscious screamed at me that this was wrong, she couldn't decide what she wanted it seemed, but somehow I was not in the mood to listen to her.

He tasted unbelievably good and it was so nice to have his mouth on mine, to be able to forget all my worries. It was only a kiss. I told myself as I let myself fall into the moment, let everything fall away from me for a few carefree seconds.

As wrong as it was it felt comforting.

Tenderly and carefully he brushed his mouth over mine stoking my cheeks with his thumbs before his hands fell of my face, down my sides until they reached my hips.

Edward pulled me closer to him until our bodies were flush with one another. I uncrossed my arms and my hands found their way to his chest, feeling his hard well pronounced muscles ripple under my touch.

Edward's hands slid over my hips to my back. His left hand was placed securely on the small of my back while the other moved up into my hair where he twisted his fingers into my locks.

I brushed my hands up his torso and around his neck, pulling him closer to me before my fingers also drove into his silky, brown tresses.

Our lips were moving feverishly against one another and at some point a small moan escaped my lips what caused Edward to lift me up and sit me down on the table behind me. He pushed my legs apart with his and stood between them while he relished my mouth with a passion that was starting to make my body hum with pleasure.

When I couldn't breath anymore I broke the kiss gasping helplessly for air while Edward's lips brushed over my jaw and down my neck having no intention on stopping their assault on me.

"Edward," I called his name in a breathy voice.

The oxygen my lungs were greedily taking in was helping to clear my mind and see what I was doing in the light of the day, so to say.

"Hmmm…" he groaned and attacked the hallow of my throat.

"Someone might see us," I said in a stronger voice pushing him gently away from me.

_Is that all you can do?_ My subconscious asked with a challenging eyebrow.

_And besides it's quite nice isn't it?_ She sighed with a dreaming smile on her lips.

Great my subconscious was bi-polar!

When he looked at me I saw that his eyes were as deep black as the night and wild. He was breathing hard as he leaned into me and placed his forehead against my own.

Heck, what have I done? I screamed in my mind.

I wanted to tell him to get away from me but I was too breathless to get another word out and my knees felt like jelly what made running away impossible.

"How can this be wrong?" He asked in a husky voice while we were both calming down.

"Please don't deny what is between us." He was begging in a pained voice while I was at loss for words.

As if the mess I had already been dealing with wasn't enough this stupid kiss also had to happen.

My mind may have been stunned into silence but my heart for the every first time since I existed had been awakened to live and tattooed the truth on the inside of my chest.

_But I sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight! __After all I was just stressed and confused and made a mistake!_

_

* * *

_

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi I'm back!

Sorry it took so long to update but RL was a mess the last couple of days.

Anyway on with the show!

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

"Her scent will drive them into a frenzy." Carlisle said while he was putting a band aid on the finger I cut to leave my scent in the forest for the purpose of leading the newborns into a trap.

"I'll be waiting for you up there." Edward said to Jake and me.

He didn't look happy about the fact that Jake would carry me in his arms around the woods and to be honest neither was I. Something in Jake's eyes was different then the last time I had seen him.

It just didn't make any sense to me why he was still calling me after he did seem to have gotten it that I wasn't her and the way he currently looked at me was giving me reason to be worried though about what I had no idea.

"Let's go then." Jake said and stepped closer to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me looking down at me with a huge grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him what made him laugh.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed and shook my head.

Jake scooped me up bridal style and took off into the woods. I was more then uncomfortable to be in his arms and feel his body tense and relax next to mine as he walked.

"You are with him a lot." Jake suddenly said after a while of silence.

"He keeps on bothering me." I shrugged.

"I could correct that." He said in a half serious and half joking voice but his eyes told me how very much he would like my OK.

"I'm handling it."

"Be careful."

"Of what Jake?"

"He wants you."

"You really are not telling me anything new here."

He pushed me up his body bringing us face to face.

"Don't let him in." It was equally a warning and a plea.

His eyes clearly told me that there was more behind his words then just the worry for my mortality but I refused to acknowledge it. At least the moment, hopping that if I pushed it under the rug it would stay there.

_But I do hope you know that you are kidding yourself._ My subconscious shook her head at me.

I sighed.

Of course I knew but that didn't mean that I wanted to deal with it immediately. I had enough on my plate for the day. Whatever Jake's problem was it could wait till tomorrow.

My head was resting on his shoulder while he was carrying me. It was funny in a twisted way while they did everything to protect me I was secretly, of course not seriously, wishing that Victoria would get to me and put me out of my misery.

_Girl you always had not only __black but sinister humour!_ My subconscious shook her head at me.

"We are here." Jake told me after what seemed an eternity. When I looked up I saw an anxious looking Edward standing in front of a blue tent.

"Thanks," I murmured and Jake placed me on the ground.

"Are you going to be alright during the night? There is a storm coming." Jake mumbled as I was to step away from him.

"We have a space heater. It'll be toasty warm inside the tent." Edward was at my side in an instant looking straight into Jake's eyes.

"Could you please have this pissing contest another time," I glared at the both of them.

They briefly looked at me before, with grit teeth and dissatisfied expressions, bowing their heads and stepping away from one another.

I blew out a breath of annoyance. That situation had been too Bella like for my taste.

12^12^12

"Slept well?" Edward asked me after I was back to the living.

I groaned.

"Not really I do prefer a real bed. Camping had never been mine."

"No," he shook his head smiling.

I rolled my eyes, put my thick winter jacket on and made to crawl out of the tent.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to stretch my body before I catch a cramp because those suckers hurt."

When I was out of the toasty warm tent the cold air hit against the exposed skin on my face. It hurt a little but the beautiful sight of the maystetic forest covered in a sparkly white coat made up for it.

"This is beautiful." I whispered to no one in particular.

"It is," he agreed, "but it's only showing it's beauty to me because of you here."

I sighed.

"Edward."

He was in front of me suddenly holding my hands in his. I looked straight on his chest while he brought his face down his lips hovering near my forehead.

"Let us talk about it."

"About what?"

"About our kiss."

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes not wanting to have this conversation at all. I tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let me. He let go of my hands only to lock his arms around my waist pressing me to him.

"Edward," I said sharply but the intense and pained look on his face stopped me from saying anything more.

"It's physical agony not to be able to touch you, to hold you, to kiss you. I have a great control. I am able to resist the call of your blood but not being able to kiss you and to touch you is too much." He confessed in an agonised whisper.

"Yesterday….."

Yeah, that was an enormous moment of weakness.

"That was…" I tried to interrupt him but he cut me off quickly.

"Don't tell me it was nothing or that you didn't feel anything because I know that that is not true. I heard and felt your heart race, your pulse quicken and your body respond to mine. Your lips were as eagerly moving against my own as mine were against yours." He was telling me all of this while his mouth inched it's way closer and closer to my lips.

I was about to tell him that he was too full of himself when a growl surprised me and made me turn my head around.

Jake was standing there looking ready to wolf out and tear Edward apart.

_Tempting!_ I thought.

_Are we lying to ourselves again?_ My subconscious asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let her go." Jake ordered.

"No," Edward answered calmly in an ice cold voice pushing me behind his back.

"Leave her alone. You've done enough damage." Jake seethed while he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, trying to control himself.

"I know but I will not repeat my mistake."

"You are not good enough for her."

"That'll may be but a life at your side, among dogs, is not good enough either." Edward replied coolly and with disgust in his voice.

"Wait!" I exclaimed stepping from behind Edward's back were I had been staying and trying to remind myself why I shouldn't kill the pushy and bossy mind-reader.

"You believed me Jake. You said you believed me that I was not her?" I nearly screamed at him.

He opened his mouth but then closed it again and looked down at the sown covered ground.

Realisation hit me like a fright train.

"You never actually believed me. It was more the "I believe because you believe thing". Because that way you though you had better chances."

Looking at him I could see a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

I could have screamed! I had read him completely wrong.

"I'm not giving you up." He eyes flashed first to me telling me silently just how serious he was before shooting draggers at Edward.

"I'm not _her_." And that fell on deaf ears once again.

_And here they say that Vampires and Werewolves have such good hearing._ My subconscious quipped.

"Neither will I," Edward hissed at Jake.

The both of them were growling at one another. Their bodies were tense and their muscles flexing reading themselves for the fight.

I just stood there staring at the both idiots not being able to believe such stupidity. I couldn't even yell at them because I was so angry that I was at loss for words.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Seth, in his wolf form, breaking through the branches and coming into the meadow where the three of us were. He was walking slowly almost hesitant as he observed the interaction between Edward and Jake.

"You want me to choose someone?" I asked stepping between them. The both of them had still been a good distance away from each other.

Looking first at Jake and then at Edward I saw the both of them nod though the second they gave nods they didn't look that sure of themselves anymore.

"Alright then I make my choice here, right now."

"Anna…" Edward suddenly piped up.

"No," I shook my head at him and he looked as if he was dying the most agonising death existing.

Cranking my neck to look at Jake I saw his eyes return from Edward's to look back at me. He swallowed hard and looked nervous as he waited for me to make my decision.

"I'm choosing, " I said and cast a look first at Edward who looked like he might pass out and then at Jake who for once didn't look sure of himself.

"Seth." I announced and walked over to the stunned looking horse like wolf.

I smiled at him as I approached him, slowly reaching my hand out to be able to touch his fur. He bowed his head and I stretched him behind and between his ears. He liked that greatly.

"I rather spent my time with my favourite wolf then with you two Netherlanders." I said when I turned around to look at their absolutely bewildered expressions.

When the shock blew over the two of the scolded at me and I couldn't have cared less while I was brushing my hands through Seth's soft coat.

"You are like a huge space heater," I smiled at him. Close to the enormous but trusting creature it wasn't even clod.

I heard Jake exhale loudly before he spoke.

"I should go it's about time."

I didn't acknowledge him but kept on stroking through Seth's fur as I heard him jump and land on his four paws.

"Anna," Edward sighed behind me when Jake was gone.

I didn't turn around.

"What happened to "I leave you shall that be what you want?""

After my question I was met with silence for a long while and I actually turned around. I was fast enough in my movement to catch him composing his face into a natural mask.

"Is that what you want?" His voice was tight and small as he asked. His eyes displayed the unbearable plain that would cause him.

"I didn't say that." I shrugged my shoulders.

As angry as I was at Edward and the world, the universe or whatever in general it was not fair of me to make others hurt. I was still hurting about what had been taken from me, no doubt, but I was slowly coming back to my senses.

If I wasn't careful I would turn into a bitter and hateful person.

I came to realise that there were some major decisions I would have to make for myself once the fight was over.

He exhaled a lung full of air and kneaded his brows together as he was trying to answer me.

"To say those words is painful but easy compared to the likely possibility of really having to go through with it. I…" I could hear the lump that formed in his throat.

I sighed and got up from my crouching position, walking over to him. I put my hand on his arm and squeezed it. The slight trembling I saw before I touched him lessened.

There was a moment of silence between us when suddenly his head snapped up and he glared at the entrance of the tent.

"Victoria," I whispered her name and Edward turned to face me.

"Yes, it's her and she is not alone like you said."

I rushed from his side to get my backpack which was in the tent.

"I'll go to over to the rocks and hide there." I informed him once I had the backpack in my hands.

"You are surprisingly reasonable." He told me nearly in awe, standing suddenly next to me.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Honey I know my limits and besides should everything go down the drain I still have this," I told him and fished the Bunsen burner out of my bag pack.

"What's this?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"I borrowed it from Mike. It is little pimped. His older brother done it. Just in case." I shrugged while Edward shook his head disapprovingly at me.

"A girl got to be able to protect herself!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the huge sandy coloured wolf, that was Seth, shot a glance at Edward before his head faced the north again.

"Go to the rocks and stay there." Edward said as he was pushing me in the direction of the wall of rocks.

The wall of rocks was caught between the green forest and a drop-off with another ocean of green that lay beneath our feet.

"Hey, it's not like I'm intending to fight. I might be complicated but I'm not suicidal." I glared at him.

"I'm glad," he gave me a tight crocked smile before his face turned serious again.

Edward's body shifted as I was pressed with my back to the hard rocks behind me and a few moments later two vampires edged slowly into the small opening of the camp. Their blood red intense eyes were taking in the surrounding.

The real Riley looked nothing like the one in the movie he was far bigger then I had expected and Victoria herself, even though she appeared to have been through hell and back she looked like she just walked of the cat walk of a Victoria Secrets show.

Victoria's dangerous, resentful, vivid, dark blood coloured almost black eyes immediately fixed her aim. Unfortunately that was me.

_Just great!_ My subconscious couldn't hold the sneer back.

Standing there only a few feet away from me and Edward who was shielding me with his body, she looked like a lioness waiting for an opening to spring while her gaze was restlessly flickering between Edward and me.

No one moved for what seemed like forever as the supernatural predators were observing one another.

Victoria jerked her chin toward Edward, wordlessly ordering Riley forward but we were prepared for that.

"Riley," Edward said in a soft, pleading voice.

Riley stopped dead in his tracks, looking eye wide at Edward.

"She's lying to you, Riley, listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had you lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you, too?"

Riley appeared to be confused.  
"She doesn't love you, Riley. She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

Victoria pulled her lips back in a teeth-baring grimace at the mentioning of James name. Riley risked an unsure glance in her direction.

"Riley! She knows that I will kill you. She wants you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie."

Edward started to move away from me and towards Riley leaving an opening for Victoria which she immediately fixed with her crazed gaze on me.

"You don't have to die. There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies. Last chance, Riley," Edward whispered.

Riley's face was desperate as he looked to Victoria for answers.

"He's the liar, Riley, I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you." Victoria assured him.

During the conversation Riley had inched away from Victoria and was standing a few feet away from her. He was about to pounce when a sandy coloured shape jumped out of the green ocean to his right and threw him on the ground.

Victoria had shouted in warning but it was too late Riley had no time to move away before Seth bore his crawls into his stone hard back.

My eyes were on Seth and Riley as the Vampire managed to throw Seth off and soon stood on his feet visibly shaken about what had happened to him only a second ago.

When I looked where Edward had stood just a moment ago I found an empty place and instead a few feet from me there he was gliding around the earth of the forest with Victoria. The both of them really looked as if they were dancing. Their movements were graceful and coordinated as if they had trained the choreography for months.

I could nearly see the shifts in the atmosphere around them. Victoria wanted to inch closer to me while Edward tried to get as much distance between her and me as he could without ever getting to close to her.

A hideous, grating screech sound was what got my attention and when I whipped my head around it was just in time to see a heavy white chunk flying into the forest and land there somewhere with a loud thud.

Riley roared in fury and pain taking a strike at Seth but he was prepared and sprang to the side letting Riley collide with a massive looking tree before the huge mouth of the Werewolf bit into the right hip of the Vampire.

Seth was shaking his head furiously as he tried to rip another piece of flesh out of Riley. It was sickening to watch which is why I tore my eyes away of that horror movie and glanced over to Edward and Victoria.

Suddenly Victoria stood still as Edward's lips pulled up on one side as he tapped his temple. With a strangled screech, Victoria darted at him, feinting to the side. Edward responded, and the dance began again.

Just then, Riley's fist caught Seth's flank, and a low yelp coughed out of Seth's throat. Seth backed away, his shoulders twitching as if he were trying to shake off the pain.

Having read the book I knew that Seth was alright and he only wanted to lure Riley into a trap but it was still hard to watch. I knew everything was going to be OK for the Cullen's and the Werewolves but being in the middle of it was harder then I thought.

My stomach was rolling constantly in fear and nervousness and worry for the Cullen's and the Werewolves.

My subconscious had hidden herself in the basement and was not to be persuaded to come out.

I heard Riley shrill screech of pain as Seth had torn yet another piece of his flesh out of the marble body while a branch snapped in the direction where Edward and the red head were.

The both of them were only blurs as they were shooting through the majestic green in front of me. I couldn't see who had the upper hand in that fight but I hoped that it was Edward.

While my eyes were flickering from one scene of fight to the other I suddenly noticed that something had fallen on the top of my head. Looking up my face immediately twisted into a mask of horror.

There above me on the top of the rock wall was another Vampire. One with blood red eyes that hungrily shone down on me.

On instinct I backed away from my hiding place and when I glanced over my shoulder I saw that Edward wore a furious expression on his face while Victoria blocked his way to me.

_Hey, that was so not in the book!_ My subconscious shouted terrified from behind the thick basement door.

I was backing away from me hungry male Vampire who looked like he had been in his mid twenties when he was still human. The male jumped down and inched closer to me. With each step I took back he took one forward.

Looking behind me I saw that the cliff was only a few feet away from me. When I looked back into the pale, murderous face of the Vampire I saw a slight grin that cruelled his lips.

My heart was going nuts in my chest and my mind was working overtime. I took a few more steps back hearing Edward shout my name while Victoria threw herself at him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Seth throwing Riley's body into the forest while the attacker in front of me pounced.

Without thinking I let my body fall to the ground and I felt myself roll of the cliff before I experienced a short, very short fall landing painfully on a rock that was growing out of the drop-off.

The male Vampire had to much drive which is why he fell all the way down the cliff. I pulled myself together and looked all the way, the really long way, down to the ground that I couldn't see because of the green tree tops.

_There i__s definitely too much green here_. My subconscious complained looking like a train wreck.

"Anna!" I heard Edward yell again in fear and panic.

"I'm fine here. I'm one a rock or something don't worry about me and kill her." I shouted back.

When I looked up I saw the edge of the cliff and there was no way I could have managed to climb up there on my own.

Growling and screeching sounds were coming from above me while I looked down the drop-off and unfortunately the stupid Vampire was already climbing up the cliff.

Luckily I had my bag pack with me because I had clutched it to me for dear life. I fished the Bunsen burner out and waited for the Vampire to come to me.

I was just about to switch the flame on when something collided with the Vampire that was climbing up the cliff and I saw a tangled ball of limbs fall back down.

The fight above had ended judging by the silence. I shrugged to myself and packed the Bunsen burner back into my bag pack and waited.

After a few moments passed I saw that purple smoke was lifting up into the air from below me and Edward was at my side in an instant.

"Are you OK?" He asked me worried and anxious.

"I'm fine but what about you and Seth?"

He only smiled and pressed his forehead against my own before he threw me on his back and we were back in our camp in no time.

Edward let me slid down on the ground before he placed a kiss on my forehead and I watched as Edward and Seth scoured the campsite, occasionally tossing small lumps of white stone into the blaze.

Seth handled the pieces with his teeth.

It didn't take them long until they were done, and the raging fire was sending a pillar of choking purple toward the sky. The thick smoke curled up slowly, looking more solid than it should; it smelled like burning incense, and the scent was more then just uncomfortable.

It was heavy, too strong and it was making my stomach revolt. I couldn't stand burning incense. It made my head spin and black spots appeared before my eyes.

I was feeling jittery while I watched Edward stretching out his arm, his hand was curled into a fist. Seth grinned, revealing the long row of dagger teeth, and bumped his nose against Edward's hand.

"Nice teamwork," Edward murmured.

Seth coughed a laugh.

That was one of my favourite scenes out of the book. I smiled at the both of them when they turned to look at me.

"Anna?" I heard Edward's concerned voice as cold sweat was forming on my forehead and I felt like I would throw up any second.

I was in his arms before I knew what was happening.

"Burning incense always makes me faint which is why I can't go to church." I mumbled, breathing hard and shallow while being at the edge of losing consciousness.

I felt how I was scooped up in his arms and cool air was brushing across my face before we reached an area with clean air.

Taking in a few deep breaths I was feeling better after a while.

"Everyone's fine over there?"

"Yes, no major injuries on our side." Edward informed me whereas he looked worriedly at me.

"I'm fine now. Thank you."

He didn't look too convinced but nodded.

"So now the Volturi." I said as Edward helped me to stand up.

"And you are really fine?" His voice was laced with worry while his melted gold burned into my eyes.

"Edward I'm fine really let's go to the others."

His hands were on my face as his thumbs were stroking over my skin. He gazed at me for a long moment before he nodded and I was on his back flying through the thick green with him.

When we arrived in another clearing the Cullen's stood in a loose semicircle around the bonfire. There were hardly any flames visible, just the thick, purple-black smoke, hovering like a disease against the bright grass.

I put my scarf over my nose and breathed through my mouth.

Just like in the books Bree was been guarded by Jasper while she looked at me as if I was a yummy piece of meat that she desperately wanted.

I winced as I shifted my weight the side on which I landed hurt and Edward was immediately at my side. His arms slung around my waist as he pulled me into his body supporting most of my weight.

I leaned into him since he was the only thing I could brace myself against. I could only hope that there were enough pain killers at Charlie's place because my right hip was throbbing in pain as the adrenaline was slowly dying down.

"They are coming to the north end of the clearing now." Edward announced and a second later Carlisle and Jasper began to back toward the rest of us. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme all converged hastily around where Edward stood with Alice and me.

Moments later Jane, Felix and Demitri walked out of the tree line into the clearing. Their gazes were sweeping over the area where tree fires that produced purple smoke burned.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward's tone was coolly courteous.

"We seem to have arrived too late." Jane said when she finally looked up and gazed at Edward and Carlisle.

"It seems that way," Edward pushed out between grit teeth.

"Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen," Carlisle answered smoothly.

Jane's eyes widened and she looked at the fire again, seeming to reassess the size of it. Felix and the other shadow exchanged a longer glance.

"Eighteen?" she repeated appearing impressed.

"All brand-new," Carlisle said dismissively. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Her voice turned sharp. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward answered without any emotion in his voice.

"Was?" Jane cocked her head to the side in question.

Edward inclined his head toward the eastern forest. Jane's eyes snapped up and focused on something far in the distance. Most likely she was able to see the other pillar of smoke that was the last and thankfully only temporary remainder of Victoria.

"This Victoria - she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," Jane breathed. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," Edward told her.

Jane's eyes narrowed before she turned to look at Bree who was huddled beside the fire.

"You there," she said, her dead voice harsher than before. "Your name."

When I saw the baleful glare Bree gave Jane who's lips lightly twitched before an anguished and ear-piercing screaming began I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes, knowing what was to come and feeling sorry for the poor girl who would get destroyed in only mere minutes.

After Jane got the information out of Bree that she wanted Felix and Alec took her of the new born despite Carlisle offer to teach her.

While Carlisle filled Jane in about what happened I looked over at Felix who smiled when he caught my gaze. I nodded my head in greeting despite hating what he had just done.

When Felix winked at me I could feel the vibrations in Edward chest since I was leaning against him. Felix only chuckled under his breath at Edward's reaction having gotten what he wanted.

I cranked my neck and saw Edward glare at Felix and also down at me. I just gave him a smug smile and looked back ahead of me and I swear I heard Edward huff in frustration.

Suddenly Edward stiffened against me and when I looked at him it was in time to see his face turning away to Jane.

"Would you please not do that?" he asked in a tight voice.

Jane laughed again lightly.

"Just checking. No harm done, apparently."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes while Edward pulled me closer into his frame, guarding me with his body a little bit more. Again I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

After Jane was done with the formalities her gaze stuck on me and she looked torn between amusement and disbelief.

"Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."  
Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged indifferently, never looking at Alice. She turned to face Carlisle.

"It was nice to meet you, Carlisle I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again."

"Yes," Carlisle nodded.

"Come," Jane said and I watched them as they disappeared in the thick ocean of green.

"Are you hurt?" Edward immediately asked once they were gone looking anxious and worried.

"My hip will be black and blue tomorrow but aside from that I'm fine." I assured him.

"Maybe I should take a look?" Carlisle offered as he approached us.

"Thanks but that is completely unnecessary," I declined his offer.

"Please," Edward murmured looking intensely into my eyes, begging me with his honey pools to let Carlisle have a look at my injury.

"If I'm about to die and can't defend myself anymore you might get me to see a Doctor but until then no way." I told him sternly.

"You are being unreasonable and stubborn." Edward scowled at me.

"I just had enough Doctors and hospitals for a life time." I glared at Edward taking my stand to drive my point home that I wouldn't be swayed.

And besides Carlisle was pretty much the last person I would have let examine to me.

Edward sighed and nodded.

"I better get you back to Charlie's."

12^12^12

"Carlisle is really sorry for what he did." Edward told me as we were driving to Charlie's place.

I said nothing.

"Do you think you will be able to ever forgive him?" He asked and I could hear the fear and nervousness in his voice.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared out of the car window behaving like a stubborn child as I grit my teeth together.

"He made a mistake and he is really sorry for that. Won't you even consider to let him apologise?" He asked me in a careful, hesitant and slightly fearful voice.

I blew out a lung of air as I glared harder at the green that we were passing by. I was angry and I felt stupid because Edward was right I should have at least given Carlisle the chance to apologise. And besides earlier I did come to the realisation that something had to change about my behaviour.

"Alright I will hear him out but I won't promise anything." I grumped and slumped into my seat.

It was the best I could do in that moment because I was really not in the mood for that kind of conversation. I hadn't slept well the night before I was dirty and my head started to hurt because of the smell of that burning incense.

"What can I do to fix this?" He whispered quietly.

I turned around to face him and saw him look at me with a pained, disheartened grimace.

"Edward all I want right now is to snuggle up into a warm bed. I'm not in the condition to make any decision right now."

His hand sought out mine and he squeezed my hand lightly in his before he brought it to his mouth and kissed the skin on the back of my hand.

"Please let me try to make this alright." He begged me.

"I'm not her." I breathed weakly not having the strength to go through this again.

"I know," he stated firmly and I couldn't help but wonder just how much truth suddenly was in that statement.

But before my mind could went off too far we were parking in into Charlie's driveway.

"I'll come back in a few minutes," he told me as I reached for the door handle of the car door.

"I know," I sighed and suddenly a loud explosion shook the car that we were in.

Edward threw himself over me covering me with his body.

"What was that?" I asked him clutching my heart as we both sat up.

"I have no idea but it came from inside." He said and looked at Charlie's house.

Faster then he could stop me I was out of the car.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked me standing in front of me blocking the way to the house while the neighbours were all streaming out of their houses.

"Going inside." I answered and tried to march past him.

"Either you are coming with me or you are staying here but I'm going inside." I growled at him crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He exhaled loudly and nodded.

Once we were inside we saw wooden smithereens lying around everywhere. The explosion seemed to have happened upstairs.

Edward and I exchange a glance and climbed up the stairs. Once upstairs I immediately knew what those wood smithereens had been before: the door to the room I was staying in.

Those smithereens had been the door that was the portal to my world.

As that thought hit me I was about to pass out. Black spots were suddenly swimming again before my eyes and I felt sick to my stomach. The only way I had to get back home was all over Charlie's house spread in tiny little pieces.

This was a nightmare.

"Anna, are you alright?" Edward asked while he pulled me close to him.

I couldn't answer him my mind couldn't even form words.

I leaned into his chest and felt when his head snapped up. I looked up at him and followed the line of his sight.

"There is someone." He said.

"Vampire?"

Edward shook his head.

"No human."

He dragged me with him up to the landing.

"Stay here."

"No way." I shook my head. I had to know what destroyed my only chance to get home and see my family again.

Edward knew better by then, than to argue with me and walked in front of me to the entrance to the room I was staying in.

Once he arrived there he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I nearly ran into him but he didn't answer.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around him.

What I saw then or better said who I saw then made my breath stuck in my throat. There on the ground covered in some wooden smithereens was the girl who had stolen my family and my life.

Isabella Swan.

* * *

Yep Bella is back *grins evilly*. If you think this is bad wait up until you read what more is going to be thrown at poor Anna. How that poor girl doesn't go nuts I have no idea.

And to prevent any confusion: Anna always looked like herself it were the others who believed her to look like Bella and the moment Edward saw the real Bella this delusion that had been cast over everyone in Twilight popped like a soap bubble.

Bella is back what means that Anna doesn't exist in Twilight anymore though the catch is that physically she is still there.

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi everyone!

To everyone who left a review thank you so much you don't know what your words mean to me. Your words never fail to put a smile on my face and they encourage me to go on with this story.

Sorry guys that it's a day late. I did try to update yesterday but something was wrong with this website and the new chapter just wouldn't show up.

* * *

Anna's POV:

_"There is someone." He said._

_"Vampire?"_

_Edward shook his head._

_"No human."_

_He dragged me with him up to the landing._

_"Stay here."_

_"No way." I shook my head. I had to know what destroyed my only chance to get home and see my family again._

_Edward knew better by then, than to argue with me and walked in front of me to the entrance to the room I was staying in._

_Once he arrived there he stopped dead in his tracks._

_"What's the matter?" I asked as I nearly ran into him but he didn't answer._

_I raised an eyebrow and looked around him._

_What I saw then or better said who I saw then made my breath stuck in my throat. There on the ground covered in some wooden smithereens was the girl who had stolen my family and my life._

_Isabella Swan._

My heart was not beating in my chest anymore but vibrating it was going that fast while blood was rushing through my ears drowning out all the sounds around me. I was frozen in place as I stared at the body that was rolled together into a ball on the floor in front of me.

In movies moments, if good or bad, sometimes proceeded in slow motion before the eyes of the main characters. I always thought that this was some Hollywood trick until it happened to me.

Time stood still while I watched the ball of tangled limbs move and straightens. The form turned into a human being right in front of my eyes but my mind couldn't keep up with what I saw.

I watched the happenings in front of me and on some level I even registered what was going on around me while I tried desperately to continue breathing what turned out to be a more difficult task then I ever thought possible.

It was shattered.

My heart was burning in my chest. Each one of my heartbeats hurt painfully as it hit my rib cage. I could take in the air into my lungs only in small and shallow gasps.

The door…the only connection between my home and the place I was currently in was gone. The feeling of security that I always had when I was near the door or stepped through it was gone as well.

That missing feeling, that slight tingling that washed over me every time I stepped through that door, that connected me with my world and always gave me that strength to go on because it gave me hope that I one day would find a way back was not there anymore.

My way home disappeared.

It was shattered, lying in pieces in front of my eyes.

That was all that was going through my mind. Somehow I knew that there was more to the fact that the door was destroyed that this had grave consequences but for the life of me I couldn't recall them. My mind wouldn't let me.

"Oh my god! What happened here?" I heard a male voice yell while I stood unmoving in place.

I heard the heavy footsteps as they rushed up the stairs behind me. It was as if I was hearing them from miles away. I was able to register the heavy and ragged breaths of the…no of a few persons as they were getting closer to me.

I registered that all but I was at loss for…frankly anything.

I saw _her_ opening _her_ deep brown eyes and look in shocked at _her_ surrounding before I saw relief wash over _her_ face.

Anger and fury started to boil in the pit of my stomach inside my numb frame.

I couldn't fathom how _she_ could feel relief while _she_ had just destroyed my life entirely. _She_ had taken everything from me and _she_ felt relief over it.

A lump built in my throat as my body started to tremble with fury while tears of anger, pain and loss were pooling into my eyes but unable to spill over.

"Had someone called Charlie?" The same female yelled behind me.

As the loud female voice bounced of the walls _her_ brown orbs focused on the entrance of the room I had been staying in ever since I was released out of the hospital.

_She_ looked panicked just for a second before _her_ eyes fell on the spot besides me. Utter happiness mixed with heavenly, joyful relief flowed through _her_ features while _her_ eyes were glistering with longing.

I wanted to strangle _her_!

I had never felt this murderous in my life. I couldn't fathom how _she_ could be happy and carry such a the huge joyful smile on her face when it was _her_ who had ruined my life.

_She_ had taken everything away from me!

_She_ was the reason I had lost my family!

Because of _her_ I was all alone!

_Alone!_

The word echoed in my mind as reality finally sank in.

**Alone!**

I would never see my mom again.

I would never talk to my dad again.

I would never see anyone who I loved and cared about again.

I was alone from now on!

There was no way to ever get back into my world anymore!

The ground was crumbling under my feet as the cruel reality finally fully registered with me.

My eyes started to burn with tears I yet wasn't able to shed them while my throat tightened. My chest heaved with the pain that tore my heart in two and tortured my soul.

"Edward," I heard _her_ voice that trembled with emotions call out as I was falling into nothingness.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" A woman whose name I couldn't recall no matter how much I tried rushed past me and inside the room with the violet walls.

"Mrs. Mitchell! I'm fine. I'm fine." I heard _her_ assure while I tried to breath past the lump in my throat to get enough oxygen into my body so I wouldn't pass out.

I closed my eyes to keep the panic at bay that was taking over my body.

_I was stuck. I would never get back home!_

The bitter truth repeated over and over in my mind like a mantra while my subconscious had fainted long ago and was lying on the cold, hard floor with a white rose in her intertwined hands that were pressed to her chest.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted panicked from downstairs as my knees were about to give out under the devastation and helplessness I felt.

A cold, hard, strong arm caught me before I could fall and I was being pulled against a rigid but strong body.

I leaned my head against his shoulder as Charlie flew past us and to _her_ side while a thought entered my mind.

_If __**she**__ was back who the heck was I now in this scenario?_

My breath stuck in my throat while my body tensed.

I felt Edward's eyes on me and I cranked my neck to look up at him in utter panic and in a state of a strange stunned shock. His golden pools were an ocean of confusion as they were boring into my own eyes.

I tore my gaze away from him and noticed that there were several people standing all around us. As I forced myself to take the surroundings around me in I was freaked out and terrified to my core.

I inched closer into Edward's body seeking protection because I was helplessly over challenged with the entire situation. If someone asked me who I was and what I was doing in Charlie's house I had no idea what to tell them.

Given all the other circumstances that circled around me in that moment that may not have been my greatest problem but I was way beyond the ability of rational thinking. And the way Mrs. Mitchell was staring at me made my skin crawl.

She was a neighbour of Charlie. I had seen and even met her before in the time I was staying in Charlie's house and Daniel the boy who lived on the opposite side of the street and was going to Forks High as well, I had talked to him a few times but now he looked at me as if I was a total stranger.

For some reason I didn't understand I was scared and terrified out of my mind.

"Edward!" _She_ called out in a stronger voice and I watched in horror as Charlie and the others all turned their heads to look at me and the frame I was clutching myself to.

My heart was beating painfully in my rip cage while my mind was making a mile and minute. I hated the confused and disapproving stares they were giving me.

_As if I was Satan's minion while Bella was the innocent angle. If they only knew!_ My subconscious grumped in a sneer after she opened her eyes briefly only to close them again and to go back to her unconscious state.

I was able to withstand a lot of pressure but this situation was just too surreal to fathom and to put it into some kind of logical matrix so I would be able to deal with it and attempt to find a solution for the problem.

In the situation I found myself in I didn't even know which problem to address first or how I should react to everything or even what to feel. It was all just too much.

My gaze was fixed on Charlie's features that slowly turned from confused and surprised to dark and angry. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that she was gazing dazzled at Edward not even seeing me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He barked angrily and was glaring at the person who had his arm securely around me.

"We were just driving back home as the explosion happened." Edward answered smoothly.

My head snapped up and I looked into what Stephenie Meyer used to describe as his poker face.

His feature didn't betray any emotions as he looked at Charlie before his gaze fell on _her_ and then wandered to my face.

"We'll take our leave then." He said and nodded his head pushing me to move with him.

_Thank goodness because I was close to throwing up on Charlie's hard wood floor._

"Edward! No wait!" I heard _her_ call but he didn't stop walking away from the hysterical screeching that was demanding his presence back.

I was concentrating only on setting one foot before the other because my legs, correction my entire body, was shaking so badly I was amazed that I could move at all.

"_Anna! Anna where are you?"_ I suddenly heard my mother call.

My head whipped around so fast one could think I was a Vampire. My eyes searched frantically after the source of the voice that I had missed hearing for months but to my great disappointment I couldn't see my mom anywhere.

Out of nowhere I felt cool fingertips grasp my chin and my head was forced to turn around and my eyes were captured by two questioning golden pools. It was in that moment that I noticed that I was struggling against Edward's hold on me. If he wouldn't have had his arm around me I would have already rushed back to the destroyed door.

"Did you hear that? My mom she just called for me." I whispered frantically to him.

Edward narrowed his eyes while he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"_Anna!"_ My mom was calling me again.

My head snapped up and I looked at the door through which I entered this world. For a brief second there was something like a white misty shadow in between the door frame before it disappeared.

"Anna no one is calling you," Edward murmured softly as he pressed his lips to my ear and tightened his hold on me.

I looked at him and saw the seriousness of the statement on his features when I looked up again I saw Charlie's neighbours looking at me as if I was nuts, thrown in with some disgust, disapproval and question in their eyes how I could dare to be here and hurt the perfect, little, poor Bella so much with my presence at Edward's side.

I let out a humourless chuckle and surrendered to everything.

It was official: I went over the bend.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was aware of the fact that Edward was leading me down the stairs while I let the pain and numbness that had stalked me ever since I saw the destroyed portal wash over my body and invade every cell of my being. The tiger that was ready to pounce on his prey finally attacked.

The next thing I knew was that I was in a moving car. I heard him ask me questions but I was not able to respond nor could I even hear the words he was saying.

Staring into nothingness I heard every breath I took and every frantic heart beat that hammered against my chest in an attempt to find a way out of my torso.

My body felt weak and lifeless. It was as if I didn't have any bones anymore but there was only air underneath my skin and thousands of ants were crawling through my flesh.

Edward was asking me questions but I was not in the condition to answer him to be honest I didn't even hear what he was asking me. His voice was only a soft hum in my ears overruled by the rush of my own blood.

At some point I leaned back into the seat of the car and closed my eyes as a major headache was pounding within my skull.

I only noticed that the car had stopped moving when two cool arms were carefully lifting me out of the car. I looked up at Edward and he placed me on the ground. I more like stumbled then walked wherever he was guiding me.

When he suddenly stopped I looked up, more out of reflex then curiosity, and that was when I saw them, the Cullen's, giving the same curious and confused stares that Charlie's neighbours had. At least hey weren't gracing me with disgust and disapproval, yet.

"They don't know who I am, do they?" A forceful laugh escaped my lips.

"No, they don't," Edward breathed in a soft whisper that was filled with sadness and sympathy.

I laughed bitterly and locked my arms around my middle to hold myself together.

"Edward?" I heard Esme's worried voice.

"Not now Esme," he rejected her request softly while I felt him shake his head.

He then guided me into their living room where I sat down on a couch or a love seat I really couldn't tell.

"Edward, who is this?" I could clearly hear the confusion in Alice's voice.

_She had no idea who I was…._

I couldn't help the huffed, single laugh that tore from my chest.

"Her name is Anna." Edward answered.

"Why in the world would you bring her into our home?" Rosalie snapped at him and when I heard the word home it all broke loose.

I couldn't hold it together anymore. Big fat tears were streaming down my face as my torso heaved with suffocating sobs while I felt nothing. I would never see my parents or any one else from my world again and I was not even able to feel anything while my body shock with the strangled cries that left my throat.

I was all alone and I didn't even exist.

After a few seconds I didn't even try to fight the tears, nothingness and emptiness overtook me.

I felt cool, hard arms pulled me against a strong chest while I was hysterically crying as if there was no tomorrow because for me there wasn't.

I have no idea how long I had been wailing while I was literally numb but at some point I must have fallen asleep in someone's arms.

A distant, muffed frantic voice tore me out of the warm blackness that had engulfed me and rocked me into unconsciousness. Slowly and unwillingly I had been ripped out of the place where nothing of the horrible reality was true and I heard a door being slammed shut downstairs.

I was confused and still tired. My mind was still numb and I didn't really want to remember the gut retching facts. My eyes were swollen my throat was dry and felt uncomfortable like the rest of my body. I briefly wondered if I got punched by something, then chewed on by a cow before spit out.

I surrendered to the darkness again for what felt like only a moment to before my eyes opened on their own accord. My mind didn't allow me a hideaway.

I sighed heavily and miserably before looking to my right where I found a bottle of lemon flavoured soda on the night stand besides the bed.

I sat up on the bed, reached out and grabbed the bottle, opening the lid I took a pull of the refreshing liquid. As I did so something ahead of me caught my interest.

I closed my slightly wet eyes before I shook my head. My vision had been a little blurry and I tried to clear my eyesight. I felt a little disoriented as I gazed out of the panorama window that was located ahead of me.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught something standing next to me and I let out a shriek in surprise and freight. My hand covered my wild beating heart as I stared at the Vampire that put me into the funny farm.

"Don't scare me like that," I pushed out while I was desperately trying to catch my breath.

A few moments past before I pulled myself back together and began to wonder why he hadn't apologised or said anything at all.

I cranked my neck to look at him through narrowed eyes only to see him standing there, unmoving, between the bed and the panorama window just slightly out of my immediate sight.

"Carlisle?" I called out to him while he stood there with a frozen expression on his face and looked like he was about to take a step forward.

Normally it would be weird to find someone in such position because no human could maintain such posture but he was Vampire after all.

"This isn't funny….." I began to sneer at him as I saw something behind him outside the panorama window.

The words got stuck in my throat as I observed the object that caught my interest. I crawled out of bed forgetting Carlisle for the moment as I slowly inched closer to the window and the mystery that was behind it.

I touched the cool glass with my fingertips while my eyes were fixed on the little bird that was mid flight a few inches away from the window. The tiny bird had it's wings spread out as if it wanted to push itself through the air but the bird was frozen in place, floating motionlessly in the air.

It looked like someone had pushed the "Still" button on the remote control.

"What the hell?" I breathed as fear and terror crept up my spine while I took two cautious steps away from the window.

My head whipped around to look at Carlisle and he still hadn't moved at all. I swallowed heavily whereas my heart started to hammer forcefully and quickly in my chest. I back away from Carlisle's frozen form and made my way to the door as fast as I could never letting my eyes sway from the motionless Vampire.

Once I managed to wrench the door open and I pushed myself through it I shut it as fast as I could and let out a heavy breath I didn't know I was holding.

Carefully I inched my way to the stairs and while I did so I noticed for the first time that I didn't hear any kind of sounds. I had been in the house of the Cullen's before and the sounds of the birds singing was softly floating through the air back then but now nothing but death silence.

A brief though of a horror movie shot through my mind and I wondered if the house would transform into a chamber of horrors any minute like the houses in "Silent Hill" did.

My heart was vibrating my frame with it's painful bell punches and I could feel the cold sweat that formed on my forehead and the sweaty palms.

I took the first step down and was thankful that the stairs didn't screech letting out a breath I carefully went down with a funny feeling in my gut, thinking of obtaining any kind weapon as fast as possible.

Once I arrived at the bottom of the stairs I looked down the hallway to make sure that no one was there before I slowly turned around only to look into the face of someone.

An earth shattering scream of terror tore from my throat while my body jumped back in horror. Strong arms caught me before I could fall and my hands clung out of instinct to the jacket of the person who had me in their embrace.

I panted as I opened my eyes and looked into the wide open, dark honey pools of Edward.

"Thank god, you are wake." He sighed in relief while his sweet breath washed over my face.

"What the…don't….do that," I stammered while my entire body was shaking with the freight he gave me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said before he scoped me up into his arms and a heart beat later I found myself in the living room on the couch next to Emmett who had a joystick in his hands and seemed just as frozen as Carlisle and the bird.

I looked up from Emmett's huge form and saw Alice and Rosalie stand in awkward postures next to each other. Jasper was sitting on a love seat and his hands were held so as if something had been in his hands before he was caught in his current posture.

Just as I located Esme Edward came back into the living room carrying Carlisle before placing him next to Esme.

"What's going on here?" I blurted out and Edward's head snapped up in my direction.

His expression displayed how freaked out, worried and clueless he was.

"I don't know," it was quiet and resigned whisper that escaped him before he walked over to the opposite couch and fell heavily into the soft cushions.

He took a moment or two to gather himself before he sat up and seemed to be responsive again.

"Why isn't anyone moving?"

His eyes rose to mine then and pain was shadowing his golden pools.

"I don't know. No one is moving," he chocked out while shaking his head.

"Why do you mean no one?" My voice was cold and hard as I asked.

"They are all frozen. I went into town and…." He was searching for words, "it's like a ghost town. Everyone is frozen, their bodies, their minds but not only humans but the animals as well. The forest, the trees, the leaves, the river, everything…" his hand drove nervously through his messy, brown locks.

Cold fear swept over my frame and I shivered slightly.

"But how can this be?" I said to no one in particular while I gazed at the motionless bodies of the Cullen's.

When I looked back at him I caught a flash of something that crossed his face.

"What is it?

"Mist," he breathed so quietly that I doubted I heard him right.

"What?"

He shook his head, drove his hand once more through his messy hair before a thoughtful expression settled on his face.

"I went into town after I couldn't get anyone to wake up from their current state. I don't know myself what I was hoping to gain with that but I was panicked after I noticed that there were no sounds coming from the forest." He swallowed hard.

"Before I even reached the limits of the town I knew that something was wrong. Normally I have a five mile radius but no matter how close I got I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts."

_Oh that's so not good._ My subconscious suddenly piped up while she cautiously looked up from behind the couch she was hiding behind.

"Already when I entered the main road that leads into town I saw some cars that stood in the middle of the road and the drivers were all just as frozen as…" He looked over to his family members with a pained look on his face.

"I went further inside," I could hear the lump that had built in his throat.

"And there was this mist."

"What mist?"

"It slowly inched it's way forward," he continued as of he didn't hear my question, "white, thick, milky mist that swallowed everything in it's way."

He paused and took a deep breath before pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger.

"There was a woman with a child the mist swept over the child and half of the woman I wanted to pull them out of the mist, I have no idea why I did that." He then looked pleadingly at me.

But for what he was pleading I had no idea.

"When I pulled them out, the child and half of her was gone."

My breath stuck in my throat and shivers of disgust and horror overtook my body at the mental picture he had just painted.

"What do you mean she was just gone?"

"I don't know," he said while he jumped up from the couch he was sitting on, "it's like the mist had eaten her or etched her away. Once something is swallowed by that mist it's gone."

I sat there and let his words sink.

"Wait! Is this lethal mist coming our way?" I suddenly exclaimed.

He stopped the pacing he had taken up, his sad, tortured and apologetically eyes met mine before he nodded.

"Then," I railed while jumping of the couch myself, "what the hell are we waiting for? We should get the hell out of here."

"We can't." He sighed sadly and guiltily.

"What do you mean we can't?" I yelled at him.

He winced.

"Pack them," I pointed at his family, "into your cars and let's get out of here. How hard can that be?" I growled at him.

His eyes blazed at me once I was done with my rant.

"I tried to find a way out. Do you think I want us all to die?" He barked harshly back at me.

"There is no way out of here. The mist is coming from all directions. It's encircling Forks." He admitted looking utterly defeated.

Now it was my turn to pace around the living room before an idea hit me.

"How about you call your cousins in Alaska and they can hijack a helicopter or something?"

He gave me a looked that said: How in the world do you come up with something like that?

"First I don't think we have that must time left and second I already tried to call them no one is picking up," he said and went to reach for the remote control.

"What are you doing?" I asked not being able to believe that he wanted to watch TV in a situation like this.

"Look!" He ordered as he switched the TV on.

CNN was on and what I saw caused me to sink down on the love seat behind me. The newsreaders of the CNN were just as frozen as Esme, Rosalie and the others.

"The mist hasn't reached them yet but…." He didn't need to end the sentence I saw what he meant.

"But then why…..you and I…we?" I gazed puzzled and clueless at him.

He shrugged.

"My guess is that it's your shield."

My eyes implored more of the explanation from him.

"Carlisle wanted to check on you after we brought you here and when he got close to you I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore and Jasper was not able to feel him. We guessed that you expanded your shield what would also explain why I was the only one who was able to remember you. I wanted to see if I would be able to hear the others when I was inside the radius of your shield and when I looked at Carlisle to tell him that I didn't hear anything he looked like this." He pointed at his father with his head while he wore a sad and miserable expression on his face.

My head was pounding with all of those facts and I let out a lung full of air while my hands were angrily shoving through my hair.

"So what now?"

The guilty and helpless look he gave me answered my question.

I sighed in denial and anger while I turned my head to the side.

After a string of curses that I shouted in my mind I let myself fall against the back of the couch while my mind was blank until suddenly the dots connected.

"The door!" I exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Edward gave me a half curious raised eyebrow.

"When you were guiding me out of Charlie's house I heard my mom call for me and I saw white mist where the dimension door had been." I reported feeling distraught.

Edward's expression told me that he was slowly coming to the same conclusion I just had made.

"What if the destruction of the door was the beginning of the destruction of this world," and just like this horror gripped me even worse then ever before, "or worse the destruction of both worlds." I chocked out as tears were falling down from my eyes.

My heart was ripped into millions of pieces. I couldn't even think of the consequences of that scenario…..that…I just couldn't…

I searched for my subconscious for her to give in her two cents, to assure me that I was wrong but she was lying on the ground in a dead faint for once not being her overly dramatic self but behaving appropriate for the situation.

My mind was a vortex that sucked every one of my thoughts and feelings into nothingness and meaninglessness.

I should have cried.

I should have yelled.

I should have complained.

I should have gone through the five stages of grief.

My survival instincts demanded that much of me…..but I just couldn't fight or even care anymore.

Instead I just accepted it, I just surrendered because if I really though about it, with my state of mind, death didn't seem that bad at least for me.

Death was easy life was hard.

If I died then everything would have been over, no more pain, no more grieving over what I had lost, no more having to deal with all of what happened to me.

The numbness that suddenly engulfed my emotionally drained and physically exhausted body was mostly welcome. Though a huge part of me wanted to fight for the survival of my family in the other world I knew it was pointless there was nothing I could have done to stop what was happening and that hurt more then anything else.

Apathetically I sat there on the couch as suddenly the cushion under me shifted and I felt cool arms pull me into a cool but strangely warm embrace.

I knew that it was Edward who was holding me and snuggling himself up to me and under normal circumstances I wouldn't have allowed such closeness but given the situation we were in I just didn't have enough strength in me to be angry and to yell around.

Instead I let my body relax against his and leaned into him while he buried his face in my neck.

We were in each others embrace for quite a while before he pulled his head away from my neck a little while I was brushing my thumb over his underarm.

"I love you," he blurted out when our eyes met.

I sighed heavily and turned my eyes away from him.

"I'm not _her_." I felt like a broken record having to repeat that.

He sat up straighter, cupped my face with his hands and forced me to look at him. When I did so I saw that his features had become serious and his golden pools flashed as he spoke.

"I fell in love with the girl who came to Volterra to safe me. I fell in love with the girl who showed me my limits, my shortcomings and my narrow-minded view of the world." Then he smiled before saying his next words.

"I fell in love with the girl who challenged me and forced me to court her to earn her attention. I'm in love with **you**, Anna." He breathed and I could see in his eyes that he was surprised himself about that confession.

I was not taking it too serious we were after all going to die very soon and people tended to do stupid stuff that they didn't mean when the end was near and they were scared.

But since we were going to die and I felt like doing something stupid I lifted myself up a little and captured his lips into a soft kiss. Edward was shocked at first but quickly regained his senses and kissed me back with enthusiasm.

Why I was kissing him I had no idea but rational thinking was something that I had lost a while ago. I just acted on impulse or whatever…

His hands were exploring my body, stroking their way up from my hips over my rips and back to my shoulders blades until one of his hands disappeared in my hair while the other was holding me close to him.

I had my hands resting him his board shoulders and they were holding on to the fabrics of his shirt that was tightly fisted between my fingers.

As much as I hated it I had to admit that I liked being kissed and touched by him. Actually I more then just liked it…..

I got lost in his kiss and touch but when I felt his hands slid under the hem of my shirt I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have….." He began immediately to apologise but I silenced him with my finger on his lips and shook my head.

I gathered my thoughts for a moment, at least that what was left of them, and I felt as if there was something that I had to do before it was over.

"Maybe," I was trying to find the right words but that was harder then I thought, "because….we are going to die but….. I want you to know that part of the reason why I was so angry at you is because you made me like you, really, really like you and that scared the living daylight out of me what made me angry." I confessed something that under normal circumstance I wouldn't have even admitted to myself.

In the face of death I was acting like such a cliché.

Humans were nothing if not creatures of habit.

I turned around and saw that the thick white mist that Edward had described was just outside the panorama window. The mist looked spooky and reminded me of Stephen King's "The Mist" though this one was thicker and more dangerous looking though I had the feeling that there were no giant meat eating insects inside.

I turned back around and Edward did the same. We shared a long look before I drove my finger through his hair. No words were spoken between us not that it would have changed anything about our situation.

Edward looked one last time over to his family, silently saying goodbye to them, as I was scratching his scalp, offering him comfort while I was sitting on his lap. When I had gotten on his lap I didn't know.

I cranked my neck and saw that the mist had eaten the panorama window away and was inside the house.

I felt Edward's cool fingers touch my cheek. I was met with a sad and anguished look on his face once I turned around to look at him.

I offered him a sad smile before I leaned into him and placed my lips on his once more.

I didn't want to think or to feel.

The only think I wanted was to be distracted by his lips while time stopped existing around us.

* * *

I'm hiding under my bed covers.

Oh come on you don't really think that I would kill the story like this, do you?

I really hope that I didn't make Anna too whiny in this chapter but the poor girl is in shock after the last connection to her home was destroyed.

If you are asking yourself: Were is the **anger** and the **yelling**? Then don't worry it's coming once Anna will get over her shock and trust me she will have reason to yell and be pissed. *teehee*

**I'm so mean!**

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi everyone!

Wow over 100 reviews! I'm so happy I'm jumping in my seat!

Enjoy the new chappie!

* * *

Anna's POV:

With a jolt and a gasp that escaped my throat as if waking from a nightmare I was suddenly awake.

I was sitting straight on a couch completely disoriented and groggy while I sniffed a few time as my sight adjusted to my surroundings.

Brushing my hands hard over my face once I noticed Charlie's plasma TV in front of me. Straddled I whipped my head around and saw that I was in Charlie's living room. Shocked I jumped off the couch nearly losing my balance in the process.

I fell slightly over bracing myself with my hands against the couch while my head spun with the discovering of being in Chief Swan's house. Carefully and hesitantly I sat back down with a, in fear and confusion, wildly beating heart in my chest.

My breathing left my mouth in shallow and fast gasps as I took my surroundings in once more, paying more attention to everything around me this time. I noticed that it looked exactly the same as when I first arrived in Charlie's home before I cleaned the house from the basement to the roof.

Terror and confusion made my body tremble while my scattered mind was trying it's hardest to make sense out of what was happening.

_Maybe this is the afterlife_? My subconscious offered looking as clueless as I felt.

My throat burned and tightened up and I lifted my legs up on the couch and pressed them to my chest before I sneaked my arms around my knees, curling myself into a little ball.

I waited for the tears to roll down my cheeks and for the whimpers and cries of complain and pain to escape my throat but nothing happened. I could feel all the emotions that were bottled up deep inside and threatened to spill over but for some reason they couldn't.

I wanted to vent somehow. I knew that it would be better if I could let everything out but all I was able to feel was numbness and an alien feeling of wrongness that had settled over me.

I briefly wondered that if I was unable to cry if I should just stand up and smash the entire living room but that idea was not as appealing anymore given a second thought.

At some point I huffed und unwound my arms from my knees before I laid down on the couch. My head snuggled up into the near by pillow while my mind was filled with nothing. I couldn't cry and as it seemed I was even unable to think.

After a while if absolute silence I sighed and forced my mind to make an effort because there had to be an explanation for what happened. At least I hoped so.

Just as I was concentrating on thinking the loud, shrill ringing sound of Charlie's old land line made me jump nearly a mile in shock. After letting out a piercing shriek of surprise I covered my racing heart with my hand.

_Are you going to just sit there or__ are you going to answer the phone?_ My subconscious tried to sound unaffected by the sinister atmosphere in the house but failed miserably.

My whole body shook as I tried to catch my breath while the phone was ringing again. I licked my lips and looked helplessly into the kitchen where the phone was located.

Looking around the living room and into the dark hallway I decided to go and answer the phone. My steps were slow and measured as I neared the kitchen. In my head I counted the rings.

_5 so far._

On the sevenths ring I stood in front of the yellow phone that was showing it's years. The colour was bleached out and the thing looked like something out of the sixties.

I took a deep breath and timidly reached out my shaking head while my survival instincts and my mind were conspiring against me. The hair on the back of my neck and my arm stood to no end and my mind was bombarding me with images and memories of horror movies where the person who picked up the phone sealed their fate.

Despite the terror that ruled my body I picked up the phone.

Once I had it in my hand and the ringing stopped I blew out a lung full of air before I slowly guided the handset to my ear.

"Hello?" A quiet, choked whisper escaped me.

"Anna? Anna is that you?" I heard Edward's frantic voice through the antique thing.

"Edward!" I breathed his name as relief washed over me.

At least I knew then that I wasn't alone in this world or dimension or afterlife or wherever the heck we were.

"Anna, are you alright?" His voice was breathless and sounded just as relieved as I felt.

"Yes, I am how about you?" I asked him and noticed for the first time the sounds in the background.

It sounded as if he was in a busy place with a lot of people buzzing around him.

"Where are you?" I asked him again before he had a chance to answer my previous question.

"At the São Paulo-Guarulhos International Airport."

"You are at an airport?"

"I suddenly found myself in the middle of the Brazilian forest. It was faster to go straight to the airport then to return to the place I had been staying in."

"You always have credit card with you or something?" I wondered out of nowhere how he was able to call me and how he would buy himself a ticket.

"Well,…" he murmured and I could picture him shrugging helplessly.

"Never mind," I shook my head dismissing the unimportant topic.

"What happened?" and just like that it hit me.

"Wait there are other humans around you?" I was so surprised at what came out of my mouth that I stumbled back a few steps.

Silence followed my question.

"Er….why wouldn't there be?" He asked carefully.

My mouth hung open and I turned around to look out of the windows of the living room seeing the houses of Charlie's neighbours lit and some shadows moving around in the neighbour house.

"Oh, so we are not dead? This is not the afterlife?" I asked nearly stunned.

I really had no idea were my suddenly silliness was coming from. Maybe everything that happened had screwed with my mind.

"No, we are not." He said in a firm nearly angry voice.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"OK, then what did happen?"

"We are back in the past. It is the day before I got the call from Rosalie."

My yaw went slack and I starred at the yellow wall in front of me that desperately needed a fresh paint.

"Are you still there?" Edward's concerned voice rang through the phone after I hadn't made a sound for several minutes.

"Y-Yeah, sorry…..I'm just…you've gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"No, I'm not kidding Anna. It is the day before the call. I checked and double checked it."

At that I needed to sit down.

"How is that even possible? Why?"

Edward was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"After I told my family about everything that had happened a few theories were rushing through Carlisle mind. Among other things he was wondering how the time line in this world would look like and if you could just exist here without having a real place in our world."

"What does that mean?" I interrupted him.

"The door got destroyed right?"

"Yes," I answered slowly while pain was tightening up my chest.

"The door had been the connection between the both worlds. I think what happened, well what Carlisle was thinking, it was one of his many theories though he dismissed it quickly since it wasn't applying back then but I was able to catch the gist of it."

"Okay," I said slowly and stretched the word out to stop his rant.

"Sorry," he chuckled humourlessly and I could hear the nervousness in that quiet sound.

"Anyway what most likely happened is that the connection was working like some kind of rubber band. Ever since Bella stepped into your world that band had been stretching, creating a new time line for this reality along the real one and when she came back the rubber band snatched back and we are back to the moment when she left this universe."

I was quiet while I mulled this over in my head.

"But that doesn't make sense then _she_ should be here and not in La Push."

Edward was silent again and I suddenly remembered something that Lake told me.

"Jake once asked me if I was alright because apparently _she_ rushed off after getting to know about Harry's death but that was not how it happened in the books. There _she_ was shocked and stayed the night in La Push and came back the next day late in the afternoon if I'm remembering it correctly." I was fisting my hair trying to make sense of the mess I was in.

"If you are remembering right then whatever caused her change of curse does not exist anymore and that would be evidence for the fact that we are back to the original time line."

"Then why am I still here?"

"I really don't know, Anna, but I promise you I will find it out." He assured me.

"Alright …." I sighed while my mind reeled.

"Are you really OK?" He questioned his voice was soft as he asked and it was laced with deep concern.

"No, I just….want to stop….but never mind me for now. Are you coming back to Forks?"

"Yes, my flight will leave in twenty minutes." He assured me.

"I have chartered a private jet that way the journey won't take the usual fifteen to twenty-one hours but only ten on a direct flight."

As he told me about his travel plans I remembered that someone else would also soon arrive.

"Anna what's wrong?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your breathing suddenly picked up."

"_She_ will be here soon too. Maybe you will come back just in time for _her_ funeral." I hissed furious as hell.

"Anna I will be there in the afternoon…."

"Afternoon?" I interrupted him. "What are you talking about?" I was confused.

I looked out of the window and for the first time it really registered with me that it was dark outside.

"It must be around five in the morning over there in Washington," I heard him say and my head whipped to the clock on the opposite wall of the phone.

And in fact the clock showed that it was just a few minutes after five.

"Oh, god I'm so totally off," I shook my head. I needed to pull myself together.

"Anna, you have been through so much. It's understandable. I will be there in about eleven hours twelve at tops if something unexpected occurs."

"OK," I breathed.

"Try to get some sleep. Don't drive yourself crazy for no reason. We will figure this out." Edward assured me with determination in his voice.

"Maybe you are right." I sighed as I felt a headache nearing.

"Good. Listen my flight is about to take off. I see you soon."

"Bye." I said before I hung up.

I got up from the chair I was sitting on, placed the phone back, crossed the kitchen and took some pain killers before I went back into the living room laying back down on the couch.

I felt helpless and lost when it realised that after the explosion had been most likely the last time I ever heard my mom's voice. I cursed the universe or whatever power brought us back into the past because if it could do this I couldn't for the life of me understand why that power or whoever couldn't just sweep my family over to this world as well.

I never believed in hating people because that did cost a lot of energy and it was a waste of time in my opinion. I honestly used to think that but after what _she_ had done to me I was shocked to realise how easy it could be to hate someone with every fibre of my being.

My head was starting to hurt I was tired and at some point into worrying and wondering myself sick I was out like a light.

*12*

I stretched as I woke up from my refreshing slumber. When my eyes opened I saw that it was bright in the living room. I yawned for good measures and sat up. Looking over at the clock on the wall opposite the TV my eyes nearly popped out.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon.

That definitely had been quite some sleep but I had to admit that I needed it. My head didn't hurt anymore, luckily and I felt as if I could face the insane craziness that had become my life once again.

_It's not like you have__ much of a choice, girl._ My subconscious pointed out.

I sighed at that.

After I surrendered myself to the fact that this wasn't a nightmare from which I would wake up but reality I was trying to decide what to do first. My stomach told me that it wanted to be filled while my nose screamed at me to use the shower and a lot of body wash.

While I was in the middle of the decision making process another thought slammed into me that alerted me to a vital fact: I was in the past, before _she_ came back, before the door had been destroyed.

I didn't even know how I got off the couch but suddenly I was flying up the stairs trying not to break my neck in the process. The last thing I needed was to break my bones as I was so close to my goal.

I grabbed the old wooden railing to swing my body around the curve to the left once I reached the upper level where _her_ room was located but once I had the entrance to _her_ room in my sight I stopped dead in my tracks.

There between the doorframes was not what I had been hoping for. There still was a door but not the one that had brought me into this world. I pressed my lips into a thin line as I dragged my feet over the floor until I stood in front of the damn door.

I hoped. I prayed to feel the connection again that had always been there and that was giving me hope to return home but I felt nothing. The connection, the feeling that reminded me of home was gone.

My hand lifted up in the air, fist balled and I slammed my hand against the hard, dead wood of the door. It hurt a little. I did it again and again until I let out a high pitched scream in disappointment, anger, grief and frustration.

Having done enough damage to my hands I turned around and leaned against the useless door breathing hard from my physical and emotional effort.

Still no tears showed there appearance.

I was leaning against the door for quiet a whole with my arms crossed over my chest grumping under my breath as the realisation that I was truly stuck in this world slowly and in bits started to sink in.

I stopped that line of thought as it started to become too painful. Pushing myself away from the door I opened it in a last desperate attempt to gain some hope. Every time I stepped over the threshold of the other door I felt a funny, electric and slightly powerful feeling. It had been brief and fleeing but it had been there.

But once I stepped over the threshold this time there was nothing. No feeling of electricity or power. The only reaction that occurred was the disgusted sneer that had formed on my face once I saw the mess that I had cleaned up a few weeks ago, laughing back at me, taunting me.

Trembling in disgust I threw the door shut with a loud bang and made my way downstairs and into the bathroom. I shaved and took a long relaxing shower not wanting to think about anything else as the warm water running over my skin and washing away the tension I felt.

Once I was done and dressed back in my clothes since I didn't have any other clothes again. I shook my head and laughed humourlessly while I dressed into my slightly soiled clothes.

I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich.

I was chewing slowly and without appetite on a piece of my half eaten sandwich as someone knocked on the front door. With a sigh I put the uneaten part of my sandwich down and went to the front door. Only as I had already opened the door and was about to swing it open it occurred to me that I had no idea if I even belonged to this house anymore or if whoever it was who knocked would regard me as a burglar.

Those concerns were too late though.

Quickly I made up a story about being a nice of Charlie's, since Charlie did have other family as well only that they didn't talk all that much as I got to know. A post card on Christmas was the most contact they had.

With an emergency plan in the back pocket I put a smile on my face and was about to greet whoever it was as two small arms wrapped around my middle and a short cut black head was pressed against my chest, nearly reaching to my chin.

"Alice?"

"Oh Anna I'm so sorry." She moaned into me before pulling away, but not letting go of me.

"Don't you want to come in?" I asked slightly smiling at her.

She looked at me with a sad expression on her face and went after me into the living room after I closed the front door.

It appeared that the Vampires at least still knew what happened.

"It's good to see you Alice." I told her after we got comfortable on the couch.

She nodded her head and her face turned even sadder.

"I'm so sorry Anna this must be so hard for you," she whispered as she covered my hand with hers.

I inhaled and exhaled loudly while I shrugged.

"Poor Bella is…."

"What?" I immediately cut her off as she dared to say the name of the family stealing witch.

"Alice what are you talking about?"

The pixie looked confused and a little straddled at me.

"Bella she…she's dead," her voice was a quiet whisper while her eyes were regarding me carefully.

Just then I understood. Alice thought that the family stealing witch was dead. She had no idea that _she_ was still alive and cuddling with a pup.

"_She_ is not dead," I spat, "unfortunately," I added in a quieter tone.

Alice looked at me shocked and straddled.

I sighed.

"You saw _her_ jump off the cliff but not resurface but _she_ did. Jake, a Werewolf, jumped after _her_ and fished _her_ out of the water. You can't see the Werewolves that is why you couldn't see _her_ rescue or any of _her_ ever since then since _she_ is still with him."

"What are you talking about?" I had to admit that she was good.

Her golden eyes shone with true confusion at me though I could detect some fear in them too.

"I'm talking about you being a Vampire and Werewolves that are living down in La Push."

Her eyes went wide at my words and her jaw went slack.

"H-How…How?" She was stammering just as we heard the beast inch closer to where we were.

I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes in the direction of the rumbling sound of the old truck.

"You might want to say goodbye to the family stealing witch because _she_ won't be around much longer." I barked out and stood up storming in fury to the front door.

"Family stealing witch?" I heard Alice repeat from behind me, her voice was laced in confusion as I threw the door open.

Just as I stepped outside I saw _her_ and Jake stand huddled together. My anger and fury at the sight of _her_ reached an all time high.

I felt Alice's presence behind me while the urge to murder _her_ was boiling within my blood and beckoning my limbs to sneak around her little neck and squeeze hard until _she_ wouldn't breath anymore.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in stunned shock as she must have spotted _her_.

The head of the family stealing witch snapped up at the sound of her best friend's voice and our eyes met.

When _she_ saw me _she_ gasped, jumped back and paled in horror.

"But…..but….but," _she_ was stammering while watching me with wide open eyes.

"What are you doing here leech?" Jake growled standing protectively in front of the family stealing witch and glaring at Alice mistaking her as the cause of _Bella's_ sudden panic attack.

"I could ask you the same mutt." The little Vampire shot back.

"Don't worry Bella I will protect you." He told _her_ and was about to address me but I was faster.

"Not even your entire pack will be able to protect _her_ once I've gotten my hands on _her_." I hissed while my body trembled with hot rage.

Some of the anger was wiped out of Jake's face at the word "pack" and replaced with confusion.

"Anna what are you talking about?" He chuckled rather nervously looking puzzled back at _her_.

"Oh why don't you tell him what I'm talking about?" I sneered at _her_ crossing my arms over my chest while pathetic tears were streaming down _her_ cheeks.

At the sight of _her_ tears and pained face I saw red.

Blood red.

"Don't you even dare to try to play the victim in this! What an ice cold, inhuman monster are you?"

I screamed at _her_ while Jake and Alice were looking totally confused and dumbfounded, not understanding anything that was going on between _her_ and me.

_She_ pressed herself further into _her_ truck trying to shield herself from me and block the sight of _her_ with Jake's body.

It fuelled my rage and I made to storm directly at her but when I was half way to my aim a black car shot into the street we were on and came to a screeching halt, before I heard a car door flying open and cold strong arms halted my movements as they slung around my back and belly pressing me sidewise into a hard, cool body.

"Edward!" I heard _her_ exclaim in a whiny voice.

"Let go of me." I ordered him. My eyes blazed at him when I looked up into his golden pools.

He just shook his head and held me tighter to him.

"I told you to let me go I'm going to strangle _her_." I hissed and directed my most heated glare at _her_.

It felt good when I saw _her_ squirm in fear.

"Anna that won't solve anything." He told me calmly.

My eyes were on his face again and I glared at him.

"But it sure as hell will me make me feel better."

"I'm sorry." _She_ suddenly whined again.

"You're sorry. You're sorry?" I laughed hysterically. "After everything you've done to me, after everything you took away from me that's all you've got to say? You're sorry!" I screamed the last two words struggling against Edward's iron hold on my body.

"I'll give you a reason to be sorry!" I vowed jumping in Edward's arms trying desperately to get to _her_.

"What in the world is going on here?" Jake asked confused looking back and forth between _her _and me.

"Why don't you tell him what you've done?" I spat at _her_.

Jake turned around and looked interrogatively at _her_.

_She_ cried even harder, _her_ face looked more anguished then before and _she_ shook _her_ head.

"You evil coward!" I yelled.

"Edward?" I heard Alice's voice from my left side.

"Later Alice," he replied while I continued to struggle.

"We are getting an audience." Edward said and before I knew it I was in his arms as he carried me bridal style.

I gripped his jacket tightly and glared furiously at the family stealing witch that looked longingly and with jealously but also confusion and hurt at us as Edward carried me inside the house.

"Anna calm down!" Edward said softly after he put me down on Charlie's favourite easy chair.

"Calm down! Calm down? How in the hell am I supposed to clam down after everything _she_ has done to me? After everything _she_ had taken from me?" I shouted at him trying to jump up from the chair but Edward had both of his hands on my shoulder.

His expression showed pain and heartfelt sympathy as he looked at me while I glared at him. I had no idea for how long we stayed in that position but the voice that got my blood boiling interrupted the quiet battle we had going on.

"Edward," _her_ choked, tear filled, annoying voice rang through the house.

Edward let go of one of my shoulders to be able to turn around and look at _her_ but had the other hand still on my body, not moving from my side.

I saw _her_ pleading with her eyes that were filled with tears that waited to be shed. _She_ was so pathetic that I wanted to throw up. No, I wanted to slap her out of her pathetic damsel in distress act. I was glaring sharp daggers at _her_ while my chest heaved with hard and shallow breaths but _she_ had only eyes for Edward, of course.

"Don't you feel even a little guilty? Have you no shame?" I asked in a hate filled and ice cold voice.

Only then _her_ eyes snapped in my direction and quickly located the spot where Edward was touching me to hold me in the damn chair.

"What is going on here?" Alice demanded annoyed and angry herself it seemed.

Edward sighed heavily.

"That is a long story Alice."

I heard a gasp leave _her_ mouth as _she_ looked with shocked and wide eyes at Edward and me.

"I can….I-I can explain." _She_ stammered.

"Well I'm all ears please do tell how you could have been so heartless and take my family away from me leaving your own parents behind like trash?" I sneered at _her_.

"It-it wasn't like that." _She_ whispered weakly.

"Wasn't like that!" I yelled. "You threw Edward and his entire family at me like they were some kind of used toys you were tired of, not to forget Jake and your parents."

"Please I didn't…..I," _she_ choked on her words and more of _her_ pathetic tears were running down _her_ face.

"You got fed up with the mess you created and you shoved all of your problems at me. What have I ever done to you?"

"No," _she_ shook her head furiously, "I love Edward, so much. I would have gone to Italy…..I did…." _She_ stopped herself from saying anymore when _she_ saw my expression.

Angry, outraged, furious, murderous non of those words did even begin to cover how I felt after _she_ let the little detail slip that the only reason _she_ was back was because _she_ read the damn books.

"That is why you are back because you read the damn books and you want the happy ending with Edward now. Becoming a Vampire and your damn happily ever after. You know that you get it and of course my life that you stole from me couldn't compare to that anymore right?"

I was far beyond good and evil _her_ guilty face said it all I had hit the nail on the head.

Edward's grip on me lightened I assumed that was because of the shock that he was in after my revelation. I was able to push his hand of my shoulder and jump up from the chair only to land in his arms that pressed my back into his chest while I was shaking with hot, painful rage, feeling furious beyond believe but at the same time helpless. Frustration ripped through my frame because of my hopeless situation.

I screamed my lungs out as tears blurred my sight and finally began to fall.

Edward covered my mouth with his hand in an attempt to quiet my screams while he pulled me further into his body.

I didn't care how I looked to the others or how humiliating the crying was or the screaming like a basket case. I just kept on screaming in anguish, grief, rage and frustration until my screams turned into sobs.

The wicked witch had stolen my family from me only to throw them away in the end. When I had screamed in anguish it was not only for myself, the tears that were hotly running down my face weren't only for me either but for my family, for my mother as well.

I knew how hard the loss of her child would hit her.

What she had done to me was one thing but the pain _she_ had brought down on my family was an entire different story. I painfully wanted _her_ to rot in hell.

I broke down in Edward's arms, screaming again while I couldn't stop crying. I was completely out of control when the full weight of what _she_ had done finally sunk in and it was breaking me.

I was alone.

I would never see my family again.

My mom and my family would grief me, go through the pain of losing me.

I was frantically gasping for air while anguished screams left my mouth.

I was hysterical.

On some level I did notice that Edward was trying his best to calm me but I was inconsolable. He was whispering I to me and rocking me while he cradled me to his chest as we both sat on the ground but nothing was helping I couldn't pull myself together.

Instead I was threatening to chock on my screaming and crying. My head started spinning and it was harder to breath with each passing second. My chest burned as my heart twisted in pain emotionally and physically.

"Carlisle hurry!" I could make out Edward's urgent and scared voice before something cold grabbed my arm and something stung me causing me pain that was nothing compared to the anguish that was tearing me part.

Moments after the stung my screams and my tears were lessening as I was slumping numbly into Edward's body.

* * *

I know confusing but I thought that it would be interesting to see how the outside world (students, Charlie and so on) would react to the fact that Edward seemed to be close to another girl after he returned back to Forks.

Another reason why I did what I did was because I realised that there was not enough time for Edward to sort out his feelings for both girls. I didn't want to rush the whole Edward/Anna/Bella/Jake mess just because the Volturi was breathing down their necks.

Though I'm not saying that they won't since there are still Victoria and her army and Irina to consider much to Edward's chagrin …oh the possibilities….*shrugs her shoulders innocently while giggling evilly inside*

I was thinking about giving Anna her family back it was a tempting thought but the story just went another way and oh she has a family in the Twilight world not that she is going to appreciate that much. Teehee!

Can you guess who's daughter and who's sister Anna is going to be?

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi!

I was originally planning on writing Bella's point of view in this chapter but it just wasn't working out which is why I did Jake's POV instead. I might try Bella again when she isn't that annoyingly whiny, note the sarcasm.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Jake's POV:

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" Bella cried in a high pitched and chocked voice as she was huddled on the ground on her knees, rocking back and forth while her sister had a full blown break down in the blood suckers arms.

And I was in the middle of it confused as hell and lost. I had no idea to what had just occurred in front of my eyes and ears.

As confused as my mind was my Werewolf instincts on the other hand were as sharp as a knife telling me to get Anna away from the blood sucker. But I was hesitant in doing so, too scared to make her condition worse. I didn't even know what all of that drama was about.

What Bells, Anna and the blood sucker were talking about didn't make any sense to me. But I wasn't the only clueless one the female blood sucker was just as confused as I was.

I could see it in her overly and unnaturally perfect face that she was caught between wanting to go to Bells who was in my arms as she cried and apologized for something that had caused her sister to lose it and to go to the other blood sucker and help there.

Anna was screaming and crying miserably while the leech held his hand over her mouth to muffle her screaming before Charlie's neighbours would be alerted to the happenings in the house.

One could think the world just ended. The sounds she was making were causing goose flesh out of fear to sweep over my entire frame. The sounds were gut wrenching and blood chilling.

The male blood sucker was holding Anna as she struggled in his arms. The Werewolf in me demanded of me to go there and to free her as she clearly didn't want to be in his embrace but I had enough common sense to stop me from doing so.

Something was fishy and since he seemed to be the only sane person who knew what the hell was going on I let them be.

I pressed Bells closer to me as Anna started to make sounds that really concerned me and her body began to twist in an unnatural way.

Soon after that started I heard two cars stop in front of Charlie's house and I smelled the blood suckers before I saw them.

The Werewolf in me was more then uncomfortable with their presence.

"What are you doing here?" I growled at them but they ignored me.

A female with caramel hair stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she caught sight of the blood sucker who had Anna in his arms. Her hands flew over her mouth and she looked pained at the misery in front of her.

"Carlisle she won't calm down." The brown haired blood sucker rushed out in panic.

"I think she has a panic attack." The blond Vamp answered after taking a look at her.

"What are you doing to her?" I asked with authority in my voice.

That was when the blond blood sucker turned to me.

"We have to stabilize her before she gets a heart attack or an aneurysm."

I looked doubtfully at him.

"I'm a physician. I know what I'm doing." He said and looked straight into my eyes.

I nodded reluctantly but only agreed because Anna's behaviour honestly scared me.

A huge blood sucker that made me shrink back and huddle over Bells more protectively stepped into the house and carried a black bag with him.

"Carlisle hurry!" The brown haired blood sucker said before the Doc Vamp rammed an injection into Anna's arm.

Too late I noticed what was happening. I was prepared to jump at the leeches when they would go for Anna's blood but to my astonishment they all stood where they were and seemed unaffected by the drop of blood that had spilled from her tiny wound.

Tense moments past and Anna's cries were fading not a second too soon if someone asked me and soon the only one crying was Bells.

"Now would some please be so kind to tell me what the hell that was all about?" I asked in a grumped and sarcastic voice.

The blond male looked grimly at me and sighed.

"It's complicated."

"You know what happened?" The little Vampire piped up.

"Rose called Edward while he was in the airport in Sao Paulo. He told us." The big leech explained looking with sympathy in his eyes at Anna's sleeping from.

"Well then enlighten me!" I demanded.

The blond leech was about to open his mouth when suddenly I felt Bells grip my arm with all her strength. I looked down at her huddled frame next to me as she shook her head furiously while tears were spilling freely from her panicked and alarmed eyes.

"I-I…I did…didn't …know," she chocked out between her hiccups.

Her entire body shook with the force of her anguish while she looked like a pile of misery. It made no sense no matter how I looked at it. Just a few minutes ago she had been happy as one could be and then she saw her sister and suddenly all joy was wiped out of her face and replaced with terror?

"I'm so sorry. I…I really didn't know."

And after the terror came the guilt and the pain as if she had murdered someone or committed an equally terrible crime. For the life of me I didn't understand her mood swings.

"Bells?"

"I didn't want that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated in a hysterical, broken and pained voice that was filled with guild and regret.

This entire situation confused me to no end.

"We got to get her out of here. It won't be pretty when she wakes up and sees Bella." The tiny Vampire said looking confused at Anna before she cast an even more confused look at Bells that turned sympathetic once she took Bells hunched, sobbing frame in.

"You're not taking her anywhere." I immediately threw in glaring at the blond leech, daring him to oppose me while I drew Bells into my arms.

She clutched her shaking body to my frame holding on to me for dear life while she wailed.

"She needs medical attention." The blond leech pleaded.

"Then I get her into a hospital." As soon as the last word left my mouth Bells grabbed my arm with her shaking hand. My head whipped around to look at her fiercely shaking head.

"No…ho..spitals. No….hospitals. She can… not," Bells sobbed.

She then looked at Anna's lifeless body that was in the leech's arms and I saw her break apart as she took the sight of the two of them in. I couldn't understand the look in the leech's eyes with which he was looking at Bells before he turned his attention back to Anna.

"Edward!" Bells voice was a horse whisper and I felt her body cringle next to me as she spoke.

Slowly he looked at her. His face was a tense mask. His eyes were shadowed and hooded the expression from a few seconds ago was gone and only a poker face was left.

"Take her….it…. it is for …..the best right now." She sobbed and curled into my side searching for support.

I wanted to protest but Bells gripped my arm squeezing it tightly before her sobbing got louder.

The leech rose and held Anna bridal style while she hung like a lifeless doll in his arms. I was barely able to fight the urge to go to him and rip her out of his grip. That picture in front of me was just too wrong but Bells hold on me kept me in place.

He stopped on his way outside once he was standing a few feet right in front of Bells. He looked over at her while she had her face buried against my upper arm. It looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find words to do so.

After a few seconds he started moving again and disappeared with Anna in her arms out of the front door.

"What about Charlie?" I asked suddenly remembering Bells and Anna's father.

"We will think of a solution. He will return from La Push tomorrow in the afternoon until then we will have come up with something."

"How do you know when he comes back? Your crystal ball can't see anything that is going on in La Push."

The blond leech looked surprise by my knowledge but quickly looked in Bells direction and his face softened.

"That is correct but Anna's unique condition gave us that insight and Alice can see when he will call our house."

"What do you mean with: Anna's unique condition?" I asked with a threatening edge in my voice as my body tensed.

The leech sighed.

"She is not what and who you think she is. I don't know if Bella will be able to tell you everything that had occurred but I will call your father soon and ask for a meeting with your pack leader. We will have a lot to discuss." He said before he left as well.

That left me even more confused then I had been before. What in the world was going on?

But I didn't have time to wonder for long. Bells was miserable and completely distraught. After a few attempts to get her attention that failed entirely I lifted her off the ground and carried her to her bedroom, lying her down on her bed before I crawled next to her holding her in my arms while she cried herself to sleep.

I let everything that had happened run over and over through my mind as Bella slept next to me but nothing came out of doing so. At some point I had given up and waited for Bells to wake up and clue me in.

When she began to stir it was in the middle of the night. She looked tired and worn when she opened her dull and lifeless chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes almost immediately filled with fresh tears that were about to spill.

I said nothing just smiled at her to signalise her that I was there for her for whatever she needed me.

"It really did happen, didn't it?" She asked and though I had no idea still what exactly was going on I nodded.

She started to quietly cry into my chest as she snuggled herself closer to me seeking comfort I willingly offered her.

"Bells what is going on?" I asked her after she had clamed down and we just laid in one another's arms for a while.

Her body tensed and I heard her heave her chest painfully. A quiet whimper escaped her mouth and I was about to take my question back as she began to speak.

"It's all my fault."

I didn't say anything instead I lifted my hand to her head and started to run my fingers through her hair in an attempt to keep her calm and give her the strength to go through with the explanation.

"We are doing all of this the second time around but the first time after I went home I somehow opened a portal to another world and Anna was on the other side of the door."

"What?" The word was out of my mouth before I noticed it in my confusion.

She lifted her head up to look into my face.

"Anna isn't my sister or Charlie's daughter. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate!" She was suddenly pleading desperately.

"Bells I could never hate you." I assured her touching her face with my free hand though what she had said didn't make any sense to me.

"You will after you heard what I have done. Edward he…" Her chest heaved painfully once more.

"I'm not him." I nearly growled before my voice became softer. "I will never leave you like he did. It's alright Bells."

She didn't look too convinced as tears were running down her face but she nodded.

"Her life looked so easy and normal and in that moment that was all I wanted, to forget all my worries and problems. I just couldn't take it anymore." She sobbed.

"Anna was just as shocked as I was about the portal I stepped into her world, a parallel demission, existing next to ours," my brain could barely keep up, "and she looked so curious when she studied my room." She took in a lung full of air.

"I don't even know what had gotten into me. But before I knew it I offered her to take a look and after a hesitant moment she stepped over into this world and then it was as if I wasn't really in my body anymore. I ran to the door and closed it locking her in my world while staying in hers." I heard what she was telling me but my mind couldn't quite figure out what I was hearing.

"Only after the door had been shut my common sense returned but then it was already too late and I don't know…when the guilt came over what I had done and the pain I kind of snapped. I wasn't me anymore and when the woman who was her mother called me with Anna's name and didn't seem to see that I wasn't her daughter…" She shook her head and more tears left her pained chocolate pools.

"I lived her life for almost four months until I found those books. Twilight they are about our lives and only after I read them I fully comprehended what I had done. What I was doing to you and Edward and the others. What I had done to her. What I had pushed her into. What I had thrown away." She choked.

"I thought…..I thought…." She sobbed nearly hysterically then barely able to catch her breath. I held her firmly to me and stroked over her back, trying to comfort her the best I could.

Bells continued talking again once she calmed down a little.

"I thought," I could hear swallow around the lump in her throat, "that when I open the portal again that Anna would stand on the other side like she did the first time. Actually I wasn't even thinking I just wanted to go back. I wanted everything to be the way it was supposed to be. For me, for her, for all of us." She her sobs tore through her torso.

"What have I done?" She whined miserably starting to cry hysterically again.

I held her trembling and shaking body once more in my arms trying to process what she told me. My mind was trying to come up with a logical explanation to why she would tell me something so outrages until I remembered that I was a Werewolf and that my mortal enemies, the Vampires, lived in my neighbourhood.

The portal to a different world story was crazy but set into perspective not impossible. I had stopped thinking that anything was impossible after I phased the first time but that didn't mean that such things would be easy for me to accept.

"I wasn't even thinking clearly when I rushed to the door that brought me into her world and that was the only way back to where I do belong." She suddenly mumbled with a voice that was drained off all emotions.

"I was frantic. I just wanted to get my life back. It was as if I woke up from a dream. A nightmare where I hadn't been myself." She shook her head as she remembered.

"Then I got there. The last steps to the door seemed to take forever. I grabbed the door handle pushed it down and opened the door." She needed a moment before she could talk again.

"The only thing that I was capable of thinking was how sorry I was for what I had done to her what I had taken from Anna and how much I wanted to have my life back. How much I wanted the happy ending I then knew we all would have. What I had discovered in those book sit was all I ever wanted." She cried desperately while her hand clutched my tee shirt.

"It was wishful thinking. I believed because I needed to believe that she would be on the other side of the door and we would switch back and everything would be OK again." Bells shook her head in chagrin.

"I just wanted to see Edward again." That one hurt more then I wanted to admit to myself but I didn't let go of her.

"But when I opened the door she wasn't there and then I got sucked in and the door exploded. There was a chaos and then I finally saw Edward," her voice was filled with utter joy when his name spilled from her lips. I had to bite my lip to keep the murderous anger at bay that I felt, "again but he wasn't alone. Anna stood right next to him looking as shocked at me as Edward did," her voice broke now when she said his name.

"We were both in this world." Her voice was thigh with tears which I knew would return again any second.

"Nearly four months it took me to recognize my mistake. Four months also passed here. But then there was this fog and I thought I destroyed this world but then I woke up in your arms back in the past and I stupidly thought that it was all just a bad dream or everything was back to normal." She sobbed and I felt her hot tears on the thin fabrics of my shirt that was nearly soaked through.

"I thought I escaped the consequences of my actions and that everything would be alright for all of us but the second she walked out of my house I knew it wasn't over and what I had done to her became painfully real." She chocked on the last words.

"And Edward knows what I have done. He'll never forgive me," Bells wailed miserably.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated as she began to cry hysterically again. Her body shook with her guilt and anguish while I did my best to hold her together.

Anna's POV:

I was lying on a big comfy bed staring out of the huge panorama window. I knew that I was in the house of the Cullen's but what I didn't know was how may days I had been in their house.

The only reason why I knew that days had passed was because I somehow did notice that darkness and light had taken turns outside that panorama window. With each passing cycle it became more apparent to me that my loss had become permanent. No matter how much I wanted to run away from the truth or deny it the cruel reality had me in it's anguished clutches.

I knew that my parents, my family, that all of them were still alive but I would never see them again. Before I still had the hope to be able to get back home but now that the hope that kept me going had been erased the void that this hope left behind filled with pain, loss and grief.

Huddled together under the thick blanket that protected me from the outside world I dealt with the denial, when I didn't want any of what happened to me to be true, anger, when I would be mad at the word, at _her_ especially, at everyone and anyone, bargaining, praying that god would hear me or anyone who could help. They say that the last stage of grief is depression but for me this was the stage with what everything began and that wouldn't go away.

The last few days I had hid behind my numbness and anguished cries for my loved ones but somehow when I looked at the grey sky and the deep green trees that slowly swayed in the breeze acceptance settled in.

I accepted what happened to me to be reality. I accepted the painful knowledge that I would never see my family again. I accepted being aware of the fact that I had lost everything and that there was nothing left for me to live for.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot but I knew that lying in bed wouldn't make it better or solve anything. And without really knowing why or where to go from the place I found myself in I sat up on the big comfy bed that had been my hiding place for god knows how long.

Only when I sat up I noticed how badly I needed to use the bathroom. I looked around the room I was in and saw a door that was slightly open. Focusing my eyes on the door that was ajar I was able to see that there was a bathroom behind that door.

I got out of bed, stretched my aching limbs and made my way over to the loo. Once done with the call of nature I went to the sink to wash my hands but stopped dead in my tracks once I saw my reflection in the mirror.

I looked like a disaster that happened and my nose screwed up at how I smelled.

I sighed and shook my head in disapproval. As I did so something on the counter caught my eye. It was a note on a pile of clothes, picking it up I started reading.

Alice had organised a change of clothes for me. I smiled at her thoughtfulness and went over to take a shower. I showered as fast as I could so I wouldn't waste too much of their hot water.

When I got out of the shower I noticed that every make-up product and hair product I used was on the counter as well. I wasn't quite sure how Alice knew that I used those things since she clearly didn't remember me but instead of breaking my head over this small mystery I shrugged it off and went to work.

"Feeling better," a velvet voice asked me as I stepped out of the bathroom.

I screamed and jumped about a mile clutching my racing heart while my body still trembled with surprise.

"Don't do that," I panted as I was trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry." I heard Edward's voice in front of me and it appeared as if he was apologizing for more then just the fright I got a few seconds ago.

Once I could breath again and my heart was calming down as well I looked up at him. He stood there looking entirely lost with a wary smile on his face as if he was afraid I would break down any second.

"Don't worry I'm back to my senses."

"No one would hold it against you if you weren't." He said quietly.

I gazed at him as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. I sighed and went over to the bed that had new covers and was freshly made.

"How long was I here?"

"Five days. You were pretty out of it."

That explained why I could barely remember any thing that happened in the past five days. I shook my head angrily.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned and was kneeling in front of me in an instant. His honey pools bored into my eyes pleading for an answer.

"I just always thought I would be stronger. To break down like this…" I was disappointed in myself. I had never been an emotional person far from it. I thought and felt with my head.

"Anna you've been through hell, back and worse and you are dealing with it better then anyone else would considering what had happened and what you…." He bit his tongue then.

"What I lost." I ended his sentence and pain ripped though me.

The hot pain and the grief would be my compassions for a while I noticed. My parents were still alive but I would never see them again. I would have to really deal with that at some point but for the moment I pushed that knowledge out of my mind.

"I'm sorry." He murmured in a pained whisper.

"You are only partly to blame for this." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"What have I told you about those words?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then what can I do?" He asked helplessly.

I though about his words I wanted to tell him "nothing" but there was something that I wanted, needed and since there was no one to give it to me he had to be enough.

_You know you need it._ My subconscious encouraged.

"Can you give me a hug?" I asked quietly biting my bottom lip not looking at him while I asked.

"I really need a hug."

In an instant I was in his embrace.

It was not the same as when my mom hugged me every time I was sad or just to show me that she cared for me but nonetheless the brief hug made me feel a little better. If I closed my eyes and really tried to could wish myself into my mom's strong arms just for a split of a second, at least in my mind.

"Thanks." I said pulling away putting my scattered emotions into a box and packing them away very deep inside of me.

"So what's the situation?"

He looked wary back at me.

"Edward lay it all out there. I can deal with whatever there is but what is driving me nuts is not knowing and people that are keeping secrets from me." I hissed and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

A small smile tugged on his mouth as he took my angry expression in.

"What?" I snapped.

"Glad to have you back." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Now that we state that would you be so kind." My voice was laced thick with sarcasm.

"Well, as you may have noticed we are back to squad one…"

"I really hope without the Italy part." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He pouted.

"Of course!"

"Do they know?" I suddenly wondered if he told his family.

He bowed his head and looked ashamed as he should.

"Yes," it was a quiet and guilty whisper.

"Esme must have given you quite an ear full, huh?"

"She wasn't the only one." He mumbled and I could hear the regret for his actions and the pain they caused in his voice.

"I do hope you know you deserve it."

He didn't say anything only looked down at his lap in shame.

"Anyway that's good it means we have the Volturi off our backs," but then it came to me, "but Victoria brings them back in."

His yaw clenched shut and he looked angry for moment before he composed himself.

"It will be easier this time. I know what happens. The fight will be no problem."

"You will have to make sure that _she_ will leave with the pack and then you should be OK when Jane, Felix and the others arrive."

I had already run over the situation in my mind.

I was lost in my thought until I noticed him gaze curiously at me.

"What?"

He took a moment to answer.

"It's just…" I held my hand up.

"If you dare to say you are sorry again I will borrow a base ball bat from Emmett and break it over your head. Are we clear?"

He sighed but a smile tugged on his lips.

"Emmett is more then willing to assist you with this."

"He always had been one of my favourites."

"Characters out of that book?"

I nodded.

"Favourites you said who else?"

"Alice and Seth of course. Alice well that explains itself and as for Seth, you just can't help but to like him, kind of like Emmett only that Seth has this whole cute little brother thing going for him." I said and in an instant wondered why in the world I was telling him this.

But in the back of my mind I knew what I was doing I was avoiding reality for as long as I could. I had been angry and sad and moody for so long. It was refreshing to be in a neutral place. Talking about nullities to Edward didn't make me happy or OK but it kept me in a strange kind of balance, it kept me together so to say if I had to put my out of control emotions into words.

Actually talking with anyone about nullities would have done that for me.

Suddenly he sighed annoyed. His eyes immediately snapped to mine and he looked unsure at me.

"I'm s….ahh. It's just Alice is bugging me. She wants to know if it would be alright to get to know you."

"She wants to abuse me as her life size dress-up doll." I classified.

"She's Alice." He shrugged and smiled weakly.

"She can do my hair if she likes to. I rather liked it when she did it for the graduation party she had organised."

"Oh now you've done it," he moaned closing his eyes while he ran his hand through his brown mess with the dark bronze highlights in it.

"What?"

"Alice will insist to do the graduation party this time as well. Correction she already is. Guess you are hosting another one."

I shook my head before my movements came to am abrupt halt with a sudden realisation.

"Edward I'm not going to school here it's like three months before graduation. It's too late to enrol me and besides I graduated twice already. In my world then here and first off all I don't have any papers. I don't even exist here…" I was on the roll but the expression on Edward's face let the words die in my throat.

"What aren't you telling me?" I questioned as fear settled in my stomach for some reason I didn't know.

"Anna," he licked his lips before he continued, "you do exist here." He told me carefully.

"Where is the catch?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He squirmed in his seat next to me and swallowed hard. Edward gazed at me for a long moment before he opened his mouth again.

"Apparently you are….and I really have no idea how that happened," he was trying to buy time.

_This can__ only be bad._ My subconscious looked with a funny feeling in her tummy at me.

"Spit it out Edward." I commanded.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes before opening them again and his piecing gold bore into me.

"You are Charlie Swan's daughter and Bella's twin sister."

The yaw of my subconscious hit the floor in shock and stunned insurrection.

* * *

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

*~*I'm sorry if you received a new alert. I had to fix something. ;)*~*

Enjoy!

* * *

Anna's POV:

My lips were slightly parted while I stared at Edward's concerned face, struggling with what he had told me. I was too stunned and shocked to be able to push the words out of my mouth that were thundering through my mind.

While anger started to boil inside of me, burning all the shock away that had overtaken my body Edward was watching me intensely, waiting for me to blow up like a nuclear bomb.

_Oooooo oh!_ My subconscious was looking panicked for a place to hide.

I took a couple of deep breaths while I sat there nearly as still as he was capable of and tried desperately to see through the red haze before my eyes.

_3__…..2…..1….Duck and cover!_ My subconscious screamed and threw herself behind the massive couch, seeking refuge.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me here!" I screamed at him while I suddenly jumped off the bed.

Edward jerked a little away in surprise and his eyes widened when he took my, with fury shaking, frame in.

"Not only did she steal everything I had, even my own parents, only to throw everything away in the end because it was suddenly not good enough for that family stealing witch anymore while I had to face one life threatening situation after another, had been thrown into a funny farm, had to deal with the gossip and all the looks everyone at school was giving me and not to forget you and Jake," I ranted the list of events down.

Edward gazed with an understanding but also helplessness at me. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something but in the end not a sound left his lips.

"I will never see my mom again or anyone else I had ever known and you are telling me that I have to live with the monster who is responsible for all my pain, loss and misery under one roof?" My voice rose with each word while I glared down at him.

In the back of my mind I knew that I was shooting the innocent messenger, so to say, but I was too pissed to care.

Edward said nothing and I shook my head before I started to angrily pace around the room, clenching and unclenching my fists as I was trembling with fury that I had no idea how to express.

There was this blood thirsty rage inside of me that suddenly ruled my body, burning everything inside of me with it's intensity.

"Anna," Edward's velvet voice asked carefully.

"What?" I turned around sharply and growled at him.

He winced when my eyes blazed at him.

My head started pounding with the infuriation I felt and I stormed with heavy footfall into Edward's direction, coming to a stop a few inches in front of him.

"I want to throttle her. I want to put my hands on her neck and squeeze until she won't breath anymore. I want her to suffer. I want her to burn in hell like she deserves." I cried in helpless desperation.

Edward slowly lifted his hands up, to show me that me meant me no harm, and gazed with sympathy, concern and care at me.

"If you put me on the same kitchen table as her I will grab the closest knife and push it through her none existent heart." I was so pissed that it left me short on breath, my chest was heaving painfully and I almost chocked trying to get air into my lungs while I was shaking violently.

Before I knew what was happening I was engulfed in Edward's embrace and he was stroking my hair trying to comfort me. At first I struggled and demanded of him to let me go but he didn't.

After a while my strength left me and my breathing as well as my heart beat returned to normal but I was still furious as Edward guided me back onto the bed.

I sat rigidly on the mattress, my teeth were clenched together and my fingers were intertwined and pressed together so strong that it hurt. I took a final deep breath before turned to look at the Vampire beside me.

His body was tense, awaiting my next words.

"I will never…" I spat.

He swallowed and nodded but didn't trust and was a little fearful of the sudden icy clam I was displaying. He had right to be because inside I was still boiling with rage and hate for _her_.

Moments of silence past between us before my curiosity got the better of me.

"But if I'm Charlie's daughter in this new constellation where does he think I am?" I wondered in a much calmer voice.

I hated _her_ with passion which was just but Charlie had always been good to me.

"He knows you are here."

"In the same house as you?" I asked incredulously.

He looked intensely at me before he explained.

"Well, he believes you have the chickenpox."

_Huh?_ Was the clever remark of my subconscious.

I stared dumbly at him.

"We had to come up with something," he shrugged, "since Carlisle had treaded Charlie before he had seen his medical file and knew that Charlie never had chickenpox. As you might know this illness can be lethal for adults."

"And Charlie just believed you?"

"He went up here to see you," he looked sheepish then, "Alice did an amazing body painting job," I rolled my eyes, "because of the chickenpox you also don't need to go to school for the next two weeks."

I nodded and sighed.

"Charlie was not happy about having to leave you here and he is expecting a call."

"Right." I mumbled and got lost in my thoughts for a moment.

I was still irritated but I needed some of the questions that had invaded my mind despite my despite my livid state answered.

"Since I do have an existence here do you know if I have a job. I need to find a place to live."

"You could just stay." He blurted out.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She'll be coming here. Ain't a good idea." I crossed my arms over my chest and pursed my lips.

Edward looked down on his lap and drove his hands through his hair.

"What?" I sighed.

"I haven't talked to her yet," his voice sounded tired and worn all of the sudden.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He inhaled deeply.

"Everything is a mess." He sighed and shook his head before he waved his hands through his brown locks, looking pained, lost and exhausted.

I waited for him to elaborate but instead of an explanation I heard someone knocked on the door.

Edward looked up at me as if silently asking me if it was OK that whoever knocked entered.

"Come in," I called and the door opened revealing Esme and behind her Carlisle.

Esme smiled sympathetically and warmly at me while Carlisle wore a careful smile on his lips.

_Edward must have really told them everything._ My subconscious noted staggered.

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling?" Esme asked me softly as she came to a halt a few feet away from me.

"No idea really," I shrugged because for the life of me I couldn't put the mess I felt into words.

She smile in understanding and nodded at me.

"Hello Anna it is nice to meet you." Carlisle said cautiously from behind his wife.

I frowned at him.

"You don't need to be scared of me. It's not like I would bit your head off." Carlisle's face was priceless and I heard a booming laughter ring through the house from downstairs.

The patriarch of the Cullen family stepped from behind his wife and looked directly at me with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I would like to apologise for the wrong I committed against you."

I gazed for a long moment at him. There were two options I had. I could still be mad at him for hauling me off into a white, padded room or I could take the high road and be a bigger person.

I looked at him again and saw in his eyes that he was truly sorry for what his other time line self did.

I sighed and I reached my hand out. At some point I had to grow up.

"As long as you don't throw me into a funny farm again." I told him while I looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Carlisle nodded, smiled and shook my hand.

"Thank you."

When we let go Esme wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and smiled brilliantly at him before turning to face me.

"You must be hungry. You haven't eaten in five days." She said and as if on cue my stomach agreed with her.

"Guess that was a yes," I bit the inside of my lip and shrugged.

Once we arrived downstairs, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were waiting in the living room. Emmett and Alice beamed at me while Rosalie was looking wary and Jasper wore basically a neutral expression.

"I'm Alice," she said as she danced to my side.

"Yeah, I kind of know that." I murmured awkwardly.

"It's weird to be on the other side." She mumbled as she looked curiously at me.

I shrugged.

"So I get to do your hair after we got something into your tummy."

"If you want to." She beamed at me and grabbed my arm leading me into the dinning room where a set of dishes was already waiting for me.

"I hope you like pasta." Esme asked as she brought a plate with yummy smelling pasta with meant balls and a mushroom sauce.

"Yes, thank you." I replied and dug in.

While I was filling my empty belly I wondered what I would do next because I had no plan.

There nothing much I could do besides to go with the happenings of the books anyway. And in a way that was a good thing, dealing with Vicy, going to school because it was a routine to me that I had to do it the second time around.

That way I would have time to figure out what to do next, what to do about my future, without actually having to think what I was doing in the present.

"Actually what about the Wolves?" I asked as I was sipping on my soda.

Edward sighed.

"Bella," I scowled at him as he said _her_ name. I really hated _her_. "She told Jacob everything. We had a meeting with Jacob Black and Sam Uley yesterday. We explained the situation to them."

I nodded.

"They want to meet you when you feel up to it." He then added quietly.

"With my luck one of them ends up imprinting on me. No thanks." I shook my head and huffed.

"You think?" Edward asked as his head shot up and he looked with wide eyes at me.

"No, we met them already remember."

"Man, why do I always miss all the fun?" Emmett asked appearing out of thin air.

"I hope that there are enough newborns for me to have fun with?" He titled his head to his left and had a dimly smile on his face.

"Don't worry there are." I assured and he laughed.

"I'm great, aren't I?" He asked me as he sat down on the free chair next to me referring to the fact that I had pointed him out as one of my favourite Twilight characters.

"The greatest." I replied with thick sarcasm ringing in my voice.

He gave me a dimply pout.

"Poor Rosalie." I sighed.

"What? Why?" His eyebrows rammed into his hairline in confusion.

"Well the poor girl has no chance against those damn dimples."

Edward snorted and Emmett laughter boomed through the entire house making the windows vibrate. It was fascinating to watch.

"Did he ever break a window with his laughter?" I asked Alice who suddenly appeared next to me and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Many windows lost their lives to him." She shook her head sadly. "But not in that way."

I gave her a small smile and watched as she and Emmett argued while sipping the rest of my soda.

Edward's POV:

I heard Anna's breathing and heart beat slow down as she fell asleep again.

I sighed while I reflected over what had occurred only hours ago. Though I hated to upset her it was easier to watch her eyes burn with anger then to watch her being broken and defeated.

No matter how hard she tried to be strong and appear to be OK to the outside world the weight of the loss she had to endure was plainly visible on her face, in her voice and in her beautiful but deeply pained and sad hazel pools.

"She is nice." Alice said sitting down next to me on the couch in the living room.

"Despite what happened her pure heart always showed in her actions. Even though she was angry with me she always cared." I mused with a small, sad smile on my face, remembering our time together.

"I can't see what will happen to her Edward. Anna's mind is all over the place and so are my visions about her." She answered my question without me even needing to ask.

I sighed heavily and nodded.

"You know I don't want to push you but you better have gathered your thought by now because Bella will be here in about five minutes." My pixie sister warned me and I sighed once more.

I still had no idea what to do. Up until Anna walked into my life Bella had been the only one for me. She was my everything and I did still love her but…..

Back in the other reality I didn't believe Anna when she was telling me that she was not Bella. I thought Bella was confused and was scared to let me in again and that that was the reason why she, the other personality, Anna, was around.

First I was in pursuit of Anna because I thought that if I would be able to make her trust me Bella would come back to me but my logic had a failure. I figured that out quickly because the more I got to know Anna the more I started to like the new personality that I though of being a part of Bella.

I liked it that I had to fight for Anna's attention and that she was throwing me constantly for a loop. It made me want her even more. I found myself wanting to discover the new person that I had been faced with, always with the knowledge in the back of my mind that Anna was Bella but different.

The feelings I started to develop for Anna, at first I didn't recognised that they were for Anna but I thought that I just found another reason to love Bella more then I already did. That I loved her no matter who she became.

All the while I thought those feelings were for Bella only when she returned back into our world and I was able to see Anna, really see her for the first time without thinking that she was Bella I started to notice that something was off.

Suddenly I was torn in a way I couldn't fathom back then. I wanted to go to Bella and cradle her in my arms as I saw her lying on the ground in her room after the door exploded but at the same time I couldn't leave Anna's side though I had no idea why.

Only when we thought that we were going to die and the end of the world seemed to be near…..when I had to face Anna's death as well, after Bella had gone only moments before, I was able to acknowledge what was going on. Only then I was able to admit it to myself because the time was up and the knowledge had no meaning with the upcoming end.

How wrong I had been!

I didn't love Anna as much as I loved Bella, yet, but I couldn't deny that my feelings for Anna were growing with every day and that I couldn't honestly choose one over the other.

I hadn't visited Bella for that reason. I had no idea how to face her or tell her that I was not able to go back into a relationship with her because another was in my heart as well.

I though that I could figure something out before I would have to face Bella but there was no solution I didn't see one and it pained me to have to hurt Bella but I couldn't lie to her and tell her that everything would be alright since I honestly didn't know if that would be the case.

Alice went to the front door to let Bella in. I could hear the both of them in the hallway while I waited in the living room. Her freesia and strawberry scent reached me before she was able to step into the living room.

It was a shock to my system since I haven't seen her for a few days. I had to close my eyes and push the monster in me down that demanded the intoxicating smelling blood. The memory of when I tasted her blood back then in the ballet studio forced it's way in the forefront of my mind.

I shook my head to shake the unwelcome thought out of my head and to get my act together.

"Edward," Bella whispered my name and I could hear the longing, love and her tears in that small word.

I turned around to face her and saw what I had already smelled her tears running down her face. Despite the fact that I wanted to dry those tears I stood rooted in place.

Too much had happened and I was unable to continue where we left off.

"Bella," I nodded my head in greeting.

She lifted her hand to her face and brushed the tears of her cheeks with her sleeve. Gazing at her I immediately noticed the dark rings under her eyes and her tired and sad expression.

It hurt to know and to see what my inability to make a decision did to her. I loathed myself for causing her pain but at the same time I was unable to give her what she wanted and would have made her happy again.

And there was Anna to consider as well…..

"H-How is Anna?" Bella asked in a small and guilty voice.

"She is upstairs sleeping now. She did wake from her comatose condition today though it will take a while before she….." I stopped.

_She what? Is going to be alright again? Will get over the fact that she lost everything? _I asked myself.

"She's grieving." I mumbled.

More tears run down her face as she sniffed.

"I'm so sorry, if I could go back in time…." She then noticed what she had said and shook her head weakly.

"I really wish I could make everything alright again."

"So do I Bella." I said and made to walk over to the couch and sit down.

Bella still stood at the entrance of the living room.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked as she was nervously biting her bottom lip.

She nodded her head and sat down on the love seat opposite of me.

"Charlie sent me here." She blurted out after an uncomfortable silence had settled between us.

"He wants to know how Anna is doing."

"Bella it would not a good idea if you go anywhere near Anna."

"I know," she breathed quietly brushing over her wet cheeks.

"Is there….is there a way to send her back home?" Bella looked up at me with hope shining in her sad and tortured chocolate brown eyes.

"Carlisle is searching for something but we doubt that we will find anything useful because even if we were able to find a way to open a portal who is to say it would be the right one and would bring her back into the right time to the right place."

Carlisle and I had been stressing this topic over the past few days but in the end we still were faced with the same problems. Another vital point was it to keep our search a secret or the Volturi would get to know about Anna and Bella.

"What about school? Will she be going?"

"I don't know we haven't talked about that yet. She'll have time till Monday in two weeks and if she needs more time Carlisle will excuse her."

Bella nodded.

"Charlie won't like this. He won't stop freaking out until he brings her home with him. He really doesn't like it that she is staying here."

I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella I can tell you one thing with absolute certainness: Anna will not live with you under one roof."

Her eyes dropped on the floor and I smelled a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Of course I wasn't….what was I thinking?"

Silence and awkwardness fell between us.

"But how are we going to explain this to Charlie?"

"We will try to come up with something." I promised before silence settled between us again and the only sounds that filled the room were Bella's heart beat and breathing as well as the ticking of the antique, German floor clock in the hallway.

"You didn't come." It was a pained statement.

"I know."

"Uhh….uh….Why Edward?" Her voice was high pitched and tight and I could see her body tremble.

"So much happened over the past couple of months I just needed time to process all of it." Havening to deal with the fact that my family was about to die was harder then I ever thought it would be. Until the incidence with the fog happened I had no real grasp of what I had done to them, how much I had hurt them, with my stupid decision to go to Italy.

"Edward I know why you left and I think in a way it was a good decision." She suddenly said throwing me completely off track.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, now we both know that we can't live without each other…."

"Did you read those books Anna told me about? Is that what brought you back?" I interrupted her. I had to know if it really was the only reason she came back.

She blushed furiously and looked down at her intertwined hands in her lap.

"Uhm….in the books you didn't regret changing me and I settled into my new live very well."

"Those are just books Bella." I spat because it unnerved me to know that my life was written down in a best seller for everyone to take a snoop if they wanted to.

"No, no Edward." She shook her head frantically.

"I read the books and those are my thoughts and everything that happened to us is also there in black and white on paper. Stephenie Meyer wrote down what she had seen in her dreams that's how everything began with the Twilight books." I looked disbelievingly at her as she passionately ranted on.

"She had a dream about you and me in our meadow. James, Tyler's van, the men in Port Angles it was all there. I don't know if she wrote about our reality or if her writing created us, our world, this dimension but I do know that what she wrote is accurate. It's destiny."

"Destiny," I scoffed, rolling my eyes in disgust.

"Just because something can occur does not mean it has to, Bella. It always depends on what you decide to do."

"What are you saying?" Bella looked puzzled at me with a slight gleam of fear in her chocolate brown eyes.

"What you read in the books may have been accurate once upon time but everything changed now." I informed her.

"What?" She still didn't grasp our new situation.

"Alice can't see the future anymore. She is unable to see more then a month ahead where our family is concerned."

Bella looked at me stunned and shocked opening and closing her mouth a few times.

"In the books what happened after we came back from Italy?" I was curious and I wanted to know what she was expecting from me because I found myself at a dead end that was slowly turning into a crossroads and I had currently no idea where to go.

Anna warned me that if I wouldn't stay away from her I would find myself between a rock and a hard place and she was right.

I couldn't deny the changes she had caused in me and also the feelings that were there for her. Her blood didn't call to me like Bella's did but it also possessed the power to make me dizzy though it lacked the ability to trigger my bloodlust.

So heaven help me I was in love with Anna and no matter how I argued with myself that I had made promises to Bella I couldn't bring myself to give up on Anna.

"I forgave you and we got engaged and then married after graduation. You made a deal with me if I would marry you, you would turn me." She mumbled looking down at her lap while her cheeks burned causing venom to pull into my mouth.

I swallowed it down, let out a little huff and shook my head.

"Edward…what changed?" She was pleading for an answer.

My head snapped up and I looked at her watery doe eyes that were begging for some sort of clue.

I didn't want to hurt Bella more then I already had. Everything had started with my decision to leave her the way I did. Before Anna I would have just run back to Bella to take anyway her suffering and make her happy because I did love her.

But now I knew better Bella deserved more then lies that would protect her from the pain and longing she felt despite the fact that the truth was going to hurt her maybe even more. I had to be honest even if I broke my own heart by doing so. I could not lie to Bella not about this.

But that was easier said, or in my case thought, then done.

"What do you mean Bella?" I was trying to stall.

She narrowed her eyes at me and her face turned into her cute stubborn mask that was graced with a tiny pout of her lips.

"You," her eyes dropped to the floor again as her cheeks turned redder and her voice became quieter, "haven't even touched me ever since I'm back."

She looked up at me then and her eyes were burning with the plea of an answer and the longing for my touch.

I held her gaze while my mind raced with possibilities how to react to that but I come up with nothing useful.

Bella watched me intensely before she moved to stand up from the couch she was sitting on and stepped around the oval coffee table closing the distance between herself and me.

I stood up as well looking wary at her. On the one hand I wanted to touch her and feel the warmth of her skin again but on the other hand I had the feeling that she would take that small gesture as something more then it actually was.

Bella never had been able to restrain herself in my presence. I knew that once she touched me she would cross the line again and I would have to push her away.

I couldn't allow that. I would not allow myself to hurt her anymore then I had done already.

Which is why I pulled away when she stretched her arm out to touch me. Pain immediately flashed over her features and I could see the question burning in her deep chocolate pools.

"I'm…I'm sorry," I stammered after I put three steps distance between us.

"Why are you backing away from me?" She asked with hurt in her unsure and teary voice as her eyes welled up with fresh tears.

I felt like a jerk but it had been the right thing to do at the moment.

"I'm sorry," it was all that came to my mind.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked looking at me before her eyes swept over the room trying to figure out the reason for my behaviour.

"Bella," I shook my head frustrated with myself for not being able to be up front with her.

It was weird it was way easier to talk openly with Anna. It was like I could tell Anna everything no matter how bad it was and I knew she would be able to deal with it while I worried that Bella would break under the weight of any bad news.

Anna told me, more like she yelled at me back then during the wash down she had given me, that I tended to treat Bella like a father does their child. It had never been that painfully obvious as now that I really patronised her.

I loved Bella but out of thin air as if a sheet of mist had been cleared all of the sudden I could see that we had major problems in our relationship. Those had always been there but neither of us ever wanted acknowledge them.

"What is it then? Why won't you touch me?" Her voice shook. Tears were running down her burning face and this time she didn't brush them away, she waited for me to do so.

But I didn't instead I dug my hands deep into the pockets of my jeans.

She gazed at me. Her eyes were observing me intensely while I could see the wheels in her head turning before she seemed to have made a horrible discovery judging by the expression that suddenly occupied her face.

"What happened between you and Anna while I was gone?" Her voice was nearly not audible because of the shock and horror in her voice but I did hear the faint accusation that was laced in the question.

My mouth pressed into a thin line and I broke my eye contact with her.

"Edward?" Her voice was unsure and small as she took a hesitant step closer to me but only this one.

"When you were gone…I…..I…." Confessing this was harder then I thought it would be. Not that I had trouble to stand to what I felt for Anna but saying something that would shatter the world of someone you cared about was not an easy thing to do.

Bella gasped and looked eye wide at me already guessing what I was to say, maybe?

"Say it." It was a weak command. One that I had to follow but dreaded to do so.

"I…." If my heart were still to pump blood through my body it would have been hammering it's way out of my chest. I sighed and took a deep breath there was no use in stalling anymore but Bella beat me to it.

"You have feelings for Anna!" I heard the stunned shock thick in her voice as more tears brimmed at her eyes.

I could also hear Esme's gasp from upstairs and the surprised and shocked thoughts of my family though not everyone was surprised by my words Jasper of course knew and so did Alice though she hoped that Bella and I would find our way back together.

"Yes," I replied quietly but firmly leaving no doubt that it was the case.

She looked eye wide in horror and betrayal at me and her breath came out of her mouth in small gasps. I heard her heart beating painfully fast in her torso while she looked paler then I had ever seen her as beads of sweat started to build on her forehead.

"Bella?" I asked fearfully while concern for her well being swallowed me as she began to choke.

I took a step closer to her as she began to tremble but she held her hand up, not looking at me but at the ground, when she told me to stay away from her.

It hurt but I did as she asked.

_So__n, I think she is having a panic attack._ I heard Carlisle's worried thoughts.

I was just about to call for Carlisle since Bella didn't want me near her at least she would hopefully let him help her but suddenly Bella's head shot up and her eyes blazed at me as if she just had an epiphany.

Time seemed to stand still between us. We both stared unmoving at one anther until Bella closed her eyes while tears leaked from under her shut eyelids. I thought that she would have broken down by now but to my great astonishment she held herself together though I could practically see the pain that clenched her chest.

Slowly she stumbled back and sat down on the couch opposite of me.

"That's OK," she whispered after a while opening her eyes holding her composure.

"OK?" I repeated incredulously. Wondering briefly if I hadn't heard right.

"I also fell in love with Jake that was what the third book was about the love triangle between you, Jake and me. I had gone through an intense time with him but in the end I came to see that you are my true love and that no one can measure up to that." I felt my heart being stabbed getting to know that she loved someone else.

The second the feelings of betrayal and hurt were eating me alive I knew that I was a hypocrite. I was upset that Bella loved someone besides me while I myself have lost my heart to the girl sleeping upstairs.

But what Bella couldn't understand because she was human, and I didn't use that term in a patronizing was way anymore not after Anna's wash down, was that the human capability to love and the one of a Vampire were two different pair of shoes.

"It is not a choice Edward. We are meant to be. You just need to figure it out like I did." She nodded to herself, as if to assure herself that there was no flaw in her logic, before she brushed her hot tears away.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I knew that I had to correct her but looking at her fragile and vulnerable frame I couldn't take that false hope from her.

"I better go now before Charlie sends out a searching party for me," she tried to keep her voice light as she rose from the love seat but failed miserably. She still couldn't lie to save her life.

"Bella you are already leaving?" Alice was in front of her in a flash.

"I really have to go," she nodded and brushed the tears that furiously run down her cheeks away before she bolted for the front door.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I knew that she would cry herself to sleep but I was unable to go to her and comfort her. Not when I was so confused about to whom I belonged and where my path would take me.

"You are in love with Anna?" Esme asked me carefully sitting down besides me and placed her hand on my shoulder in a gesture of support.

"Yes." One simple word and it introduced such a mess into my life.

"How can you be so sure?" Alice's questioning gaze bored into my eyes.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose while Bella's painful sobbing invaded my mind. I could hear her truck come to live before she drove away.

"Will she make it home?" I asked Alice I had to be sure she would arrive home unharmed.

"Yes," she answered after a few moments before her questioning gaze continued to bore into my eyes.

"When you are about to die you realise many things Alice. At least I did." I explained feeling unnaturally tired.

"How is that even possible? Vampires mate for live." Emmett exclaimed unsure how he should feel about my change of heart.

"But maybe Bella is right. You have been through something intense with Anna. You believed her to be Bella for nearly four months. Maybe you got attached to her and now…."

"No, Carlisle he is really in love with Anna and I mean the kind of love you feel for your mate." Jasper interrupted him.

I covered my face with my hands before driving then roughly through my hair. Ever since I was back in Forks I had been trying to figure my feelings out hoping against my better judgement that I could resolve my situation without hurting anyone though I knew that I was kidding myself.

Bella loved me and wanted a future with me while Anna honestly I had no idea what she felt or thought about me I even doubted that she knew herself yet. And I wished it would have been as easy as to run to Bella and tell her that I loved her and that I did wanted to marry her but at the same time there was Anna on my mind.

"I have a theory." Jasper drawled.

I exhaled and lifted my head to look curiously at him like the rest of our family did.

"When Bella opened the portal maybe the reason why it was Anna on the other side was not a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him feeling as confused as I was.

"What if the portal only opened to Bella's replacement of sorts? To some kind of a cosmic doppelganger. Anna doesn't look like Bella and from what you have told us I can tell that her personality isn't anything like Bella's as well, in some aspects."

"Yeah and?" Emmett titled his head.

Jasper sighed as he saw that Emmett wasn't the only confused one.

"What if Anna and Bella kind of are the same fragment of a soul but from different universes or the same sort of energy of sorts in the great picture." In his mind I saw exactly what he meant and it hit shockingly close to home.

"Look, every one of us has only one mate in this world but that's exactly it: Anna isn't from here. What if Edward existed in Anna's world maybe she would have been it?"

"That means because of what Bella did he has two mates now in one place?" Emmett classified.

Jasper nodded and stunned silence had fallen over us for a few moments.

"That would be a possible explanation if you really are in love with Anna, son." Carlisle looked at me searching for an answer and all I could do was to nod.

"Rock and a hard place," I laughed darkly to myself.

"What?" Esme wondered.

I sighed and looked up at her.

"Anna once told me that I would find myself between a rock and a hard place if I would not realise soon that she wasn't Bella." I shook my head because that was exactly where I was.

My heart was torn between the both of them and despite the fact that I knew that I would have to make a decision that was the last thing I wanted to face anytime soon.

Never in my existence had I felt so helpless and clueless before.

* * *

So what do you think?

Carlisle is on probation and yes, Edward is in love with Anna though not as much as with Bella, yet, because he does not really know Anna but that is going to change.

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

I know finally here is the next chapter.

* * *

Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D Major floated tenderly through the lightly warm air while a soft breeze brushed my in an up-do pinned hair, letting the lose strains tickle my skin as the lovingly fragrance of a million flowers added to the atmosphere.

Alice and Esme had turned the backyard of their home into a fairytale wonderland of tulle, flowers, candles and lights all in white and a discrete violet. It would not surprise me if they had the colour extra mixed together for this day.

Soon Pachelbel's gentle melody morphed into Wagner's traditional march surrounded by a flood of embellishments.

Only seconds later Alice graceful dance down the staircase, looking like a fairytale princess in her blush bridesmaid dress. A brilliant smile touched her perfect lips while her eyes shone with happiness for her brother as she stepped through the French doors into the backyard where the wedding party was waiting.

The nervous but overjoyed bride that had butterflies thundering in her stomach and was scared of tripping over her beyond beautiful, pearl white, floor-length, strapless satinball gown with the beaded embroidery and the beaded bodice pickup, followed only moments later on the arm of her father.

.

_My heart was racing and my blood rushed behind my ears. A tear fell down my heated cheek while emotions were chocking me with their intensity._

.

The bride took one step at a time, keeping perfectly in tune with the slow tempo of the march. At first she didn't lift her eyes off the flat ground until she could hear the murmurs and rustling of the audience. She took a deep breath, gathered her courage and lifted her head looking for the one she was to wed.

Blood coloured her cheeks with a light blush as a nervous but beautiful and joyful smile graced her perfectly glossed, pink lips that were hidden under a delicate, antique and expensive looking veil.

For a brief second, she was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything around her that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons.

But she tore her eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin-draped chairs, she halted in her search once more as she noticed that the crowd of faces all focused on her.

She bit the inside of her bottom lip and the butterflies created a tornado inside her belly, causing her to take another deep breath and her face to stretch into a brilliant smile that she couldn't keep off her face.

In front of her was an arch that was overflowing with flowers and gossamer and under the arch stood Angela's father waiting to unite the bride and the groom in the holy estate of matrimony.

Her eyes swayed away from the pastor and there she saw him standing between the man of the cloth and Carlisle.

From the moment her eyes met his depths all she saw was Edward's face; it filled her vision and caused her to glow with happiness.

His eyes were a buttery, burning gold; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. The second he met her awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation.

.

_My throat was burning when the air that I had sucked in, because__ of the human need to fill my lungs with oxygen, past the raw flesh of my wind-pipe. _

_My heart was screaming with the words it wanted to exclaim into the world but was restrained for doing so._

_Not here._

_Not now._

_Not ever again._

.

Impatiently the bride was following the suddenly too slow rhythm of the wedding marsh. Mercifully, the aisle was very short.

And then, at last, at last, she was there.

The handsome groom, Edward, held out his hand. The father of the bride took her hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's, in the hand of her future husband.

She touched the cool miracle of his skin, and she was home.  
The vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times, though never by a couple quite like them.

.

_My heart bled with feelings that remained unsaid._

_The union of the human girl and the century old Vampire signalled an end and a beginning._

_Grief filled me for the life that was now forever lost to me. Pain twisted my chest for the family, I loved with all my heart and soul but that would not be part of my life._

.

For all the other human guests that attended the wedding ceremony; the small change pastor Weber did as he traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live" would eternally remain without further meaning but I knew the gravity of those words and the hidden promise behind them.

.

_I mourned the life that was out of my reach. Inside I was crumbling under the anguish that washed over me and the worst was still to come….._

.

In that moment, as the minister said his part….

.

_I held my breath and tensed all the muscles in my body bracing myself, even though I knew it was in vain, for what was to occur. _

_How much more could I endure before I would perish?_

.

…..Edward golden pools were shining, triumphant as they were gazing intensely with awe, adoration and undying love at the woman who would be his wife in mere seconds.

.

_My heart was thundering painfully in my chest, wanting to rip out of my torso while all sounds were tuned out by the rush of my own blood that echoed in my ears._

.

"I do," whisper the bride in utter joy.

.

_My fractured heart cracked and everything around me went into a dead silence until…_

.

"I do," he vowed.

.

_The two little words that shattered me beyond repair rang clear and victorious through the air._

.

"…..You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder." Pastor Weber announced.

.

_Pain, grief and loss crushed the ruins of my heart into dust and burned my soul._

.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth." Angela's father smiled down at the overjoyed couple that was caught in their own happy, little world.

.

_While I dreaded what I knew he would say next._

.

"You may now kiss the bride."

_._

_Nothingness._

_._

_Loneliness._

_._

_Darkness._

_._

_Anguish._

_._

_Fragments of a shattered heart gone with the wind._

.

_A soul burned down until all that was left was black ash._

.

_A scream of anguish that could not escaped because the pain took away her ability to speak._

.

The beautiful Vampire's hands reached up to cradle his wife's face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above their heads. His love and adoration for the woman standing in front of him was clearly written on his face.

He loved her with all that he was. Living or not the love he held for the girl that had just become his wife and was to join him in eternity was shining in the brightest light and reflected in his amber coloured pools.

He bent his head toward hers, while huge smile was stretching his lips.

"I love you," Anna mouthed before she stretched up on the tips of her toes, throwing her arms bouquet and all around his neck and their lips met.

Cold and hard pressed against warm and soft to finalise the bond they had just made and would last until the end of time…..

%-&-%-&-%

With a scream of terror that boomed out of my throat I jolted out of bed, throwing the covers off my body while my heart thundered painfully in my chest.

Ice cold sweat was running in thick drops down the valley of my spine and dripping off my forehead and tip of my nose and my chin while my entire body was drenched in the cool liquid.

Darkness surrounded me.

I was blind in the dark.

Blood was rushing through my ears.

My body was shaking in horror and pain.

I could not think.

I was not able to breath.

I was lost.

Helpless.

Broken.

The screams tore out of my throat unable to stop alerting everyone that I was struggling for my life.

I had been swallowed by the anguish that twisted my chest.

"Bella! BELLA!" I suddenly heard someone shout my name as my upper arms started to hurt and slowly I noticed that someone was shaking me.

My own trembling was overridden by the exterior shaking of my frame.

The powerful screams ceased slowly until only whimpers of pain left my mouth.

It took me a while to notice that it was Charlie who was sitting with a panicked and concerned expression on his face in front of me.

"Cha…..Dad?"

"Jesus, Bella." He sighed and shook his head.

I looked around and saw my room alit in the soft glow of my lamp.

Suddenly there was only one question on my mind.

"What day is today?" I rushed out as I gripped his under arms in utter fear of the nightmare that I had just endured being real.

I knew my eyes must have been overly bright and my face showing the mess I was but I didn't care.

Charlie's eyes narrowed before he sighed, already used to my insanity.

"April the 20th. Why?"

Relief flooded through me so strong that I fell backwards on the mattress. I exhaled heavily while I felt light-headed with joy and relief.

I started giggling and soon the giggles developed into a hysterical laughter while I was trembling and twisting around on the mattress and in between the sheets. No matter how many times Charlie called my name I was not able to stop laughing like a lunatic.

"I…I'm…..sorry," I panted after what seemed like forever.

While I was desperately trying to suck some air into my lungs I noticed that Charlie was no longer sitting on my bed but was watching me from across the room with a scared and highly worried look on his with age marked face.

"Bells are you…."

"I'm alright, dad. I'm alright," I interrupted him.

He raised an eyebrow at me that clearly told me that he did not believe me but I gave him my best smile and shrugged.

"I'm sorry for waking you, dad," I mumbled and looked around my room until my eyes landed on my clock on my nightstand.

"Errr….dad. It's late…"

He observed me a moment longer before he sighed heavily and shook his head.

I felt bad for worrying him the way I did. He did not deserve to have to endure what I had been putting him through the past couple of months.

"Try to catch some sleep Bells," he grumped while he made his way out of my bedroom, resigned and overwhelmed by my behaviour, and shut the door behind him.

Once he was outside all the relief and joy I felt about the discovery that it had just been a nightmare perished instantly.

The nightmare was still a possibility.

My lungs screamed as that thought crossed my mind.

My heart was twisting painfully in my chest.

I threw myself into my pillow as tears ran down my heated cheeks.

I cried harder when I noticed that there was no cold, hard body to comfort me.

There was no beautiful velvet voice to hum my lullaby.

There were no pianist fingers to play with my hair.

I drenched my pillow with my sorrow and pain.

My body shook with sadness and loss until I had no strength left to let out the tears that wanted to wash the anguish and sadness I felt out of me as new feelings of sorrow were chocking me.

I cried myself into sleep like every night, praying that the one mistake I had committed would not cost me my Edward, our beautiful little girl, my Vampire family and the life that was destined for us.

* * *

So here it is Bella's POV. Boy it took me quite a while to find a way to type her mental state and her fears down without sounding overly whiny, annoying and pathetic.

I hope you liked it.

Tell me what you think.

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Anna's POV:

When I turned around away from the stove, with the little bowl of corn flakes in my hand, to face the marble counter in the kitchen, on which I always ate my breakfast, Edward was suddenly sitting on the other side of the counter facing me.

I got a fright and squeaked in surprise but luckily managed to hold onto the bowl in my hand.

"For the love of god, Edward, could you warn a girl?" I exclaimed as my wildly beating heart was settling down.

"Sorry," he softly murmured while his eyes were glued to the surface of the counter and he appeared as if he wanted to say some more.

I waited for him but he did not look up at me nor did he say anymore.

"Well good morning you too," I grumped slightly irritated and confused.

His head snapped up and troubled pools of liquid gold looked startled at me.

"Good morning," he nodded at me.

"Man, you are out of it today," I noted while I made to sit at the counter and placed my bowl with the corn flakes in front of me.

The only response I got from him was silence. I sighed heavily, shrugged and grabbed the spoon out of the milk and flakes mix.

The Vampire opposite of me sat rigidly in his seat, like a marble statue, I wondered what had put him into that brooding mood until it occurred to me that it was Edward Cullen who was sitting in front of me.

The very Vampire who was famous for his mood swings and his sullenness.

I decided to fill my empty belly first while simultaneity giving Edward some time and space before I would turn noisy and actually asked him what bug bit him.

I smiled to myself liking the bug part and thinking of ways of how to build that word into the question I would later ask the moody Vampire.

My teeth were loudly crunching the crisp corn flakes between them while I was lost in my own little world when suddenly the marble statue decided to rise to live.

"Bella was here on Friday when you slept."

The spoon that I had intended to put into my mouth a second ago halted midair as I inhaled sharply but I did manage to keep the murderous thoughts at bay.

"What did she want?" I asked as if I didn't know that already.

He sighed.

"She asked about you."

I snorted before shoving the spoon full that had been caught midair a moment ago into my mouth.

"She told me a little about what happened in the future we _should have had_ according to the books."

I swallowed the last of the corn flakes and looked up at him.

"You are choosing your words quite carefully." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are observant." A careful and small smile twisted the corners of his mouth up.

"Not really I just know you." I shrugged.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but then thought better of it, closed it again and just nodded.

"It were four books that got published though the published version was not the original version of your story that Mrs. Meyer had written."

"What?" His eyes snapped to mine and I knew that the others were also listening.

"Originally it were two books Twilight was about her meeting you, figuring out your family's secret and the whole James thing and then another book, I think it was called "Forever Dawn" or something like that, it got never published. In that book Victoria brings the Volturi down on you. It deals with the problems of the "New Moon", the sequel of "Twilight", your dealing with your self-destructive ways and "Eclipse". He gave me curious look.

"We are currently in Eclipse the fight and the love triangle."

"You said there were four books."

"Not exactly."

He looked confused then and I sighed as I placed my spoon next to the now empty bowl.

"The forth book was "Breaking Dawn" where you had to deal with the Werewolves being not really happy about her turning and the Volturi came for a visit." I wasn't about to broach the topic of Vampire/human pregnancies.

Speaking about the books, the future that was to take place in this reality made me want to destroy something, just to take a hammer and bash it at something until nothing was left of whatever had to suffer from my rage and pain.

I just couldn't endure the thought of _her_ happiness when it was _her_ who had destroyed my life. She would end up having it all: a husband, a baby, her best friend at her side, her father and a family that loved her.

While those thoughts were rushing through my mind I could feel that something dark, ugly and sinister that was rising and spreading inside of me, infecting and tainting my soul. The feeling tasted bitter, foul and cold but in a twisted way it provided relief.

A lump had built in my throat and I had difficulties to breath. My chest was clenched so tight I thought my heart was going to be squashed as a brief and ugly idea flashed through my mind.

"Anna, are you alright?" Edward's concerned voice brought me back before tears could fall and I was able to understand what I was thinking.

His hand was lying on the top of mine. I looked down at our connection and pulled my hand away from him.

To my great confusion I caught a hurt look on Edward's face when I did so but didn't bother myself with that instead I shook my head and went on filling him and them in about the Twilight series.

"Then there was also the book about Bree Tanner. It is about the girl that the Volturi killed that day. I never read the book but as far as I heard she will loose her mate in the fight against you."

Edward looked down at the table with an unreadable expression on his face.

_I'm going to love the next one_. My subconscious snickered rubbing her hands gleefully together, an evil glint in her eyes.

"And of course there was also "Midnight Sun"."

"Another book?" He looked wary at me.

I smiled wildly at him and he shrank back in his chair.

"It's out of your perspective." His eyes went wide in horror and his jaw went slack before I heard a booming laughter from upstairs.

Edward shot a brief but fierce glare at the pear white ceiling.

"Your thoughts are pretty dark." I shrugged.

"How can you not run from me after having a look into my mind?" His quiet voice asked me while his face was twisted up in a carefully composed mask.

"I just don't."

"But"

"Listen," I cut him off, "I do not have an explanation for everything I do or feel. I'm just rolling with it _in most cases_. I really don't like to complicate my life unnecessarily."

"Then I'm sorry about what I'm going to do next." He blurted out.

I looked curiously at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"You should know the ground we are standing on."

"We?"

"You, Bella and me."

_I don't think I like the sound of that._ My subconscious looked unsure at me.

"That family stealing witch and I share no common ground." I barked and narrowed my eyes at him.

Edward looked directly at me as if he didn't hear what I had just said. His intense gaze burned into me.

"Anna yesterday I informed Bella that….I'm in love with you, too."

I looked incredulously at him while I blinked twice.

_Silence….. _

…_..Silence….. _

…_Silence….._

…_..Silence….._

"You've got to be kidding me." It just blurted out of me while the jaw of my subconscious hit the ground.

All I was able to do was to huff and to shake my head in disbelieve before I stared at him with wide open eyes.

My heart that I had safely protected in a massive bank vault that was hid deeply in a bunker deep, very deep inside of me, cried a yes out of joy while the rest of me was pissed off.

First off all I didn't want to fall in love and second having someone tell me that they loved me but there was also another one was quite something and that something was nothing good.

I did not share!

And I had enough problems on my hands already. A broken heart was pretty much the last thing I needed on the top of it all.

What was even worse was that no matter how much I denied it I knew that I had feelings for Edward but it was not…I was not able to…..things were too complicated for me…..

I was grieving.

My life was a mess.

I was a mess.

I barely kept it together and I only did so because I had no other choice. I had to keep up appearance if not for my sake then at least for the Cullens.

I couldn't believe Edward was really doing this to me. I admitted to him that I liked him back then when the other reality came to an end.

I knew that it must have cost him a lot of courage to tell me what he did and that my reaction most likely hurt him but it was too much to soon not only for me but for him as well. After all he knew about my true identity only for a couple of days. He didn't even really know me.

My mind was spinning.

All the wounds I had received ever since that family stealing witch appeared in front of me haven't even started to heal and now here he was offering something to me that could quickly become precious to me only to rip it away from me in the end.

I shook my head. I was in no place to deal with matters of heart at the moment.

"You are playing a dangerous game." I tried to play it down.

"Anna this is tearing me apart inside. I assure you this is not a game."

"What do you want me to do now?" I gazed expectantly at him.

He shrugged, ran his hands through his messy hair and looked down at the table.

"What about you? What do you…." His voice disappeared before he could end his question.

"What about me?" I hissed at him crossing my arms over my chest.

His breath stuck in his throat while he was gazing at me as several emotions were flashing over his features. His face turned into a pained mask before he let his eyes drop to the surface of the table.

No sound came from his direction.

I growled under my breath, stood up, ran out of the kitchen and stormed up the stairs. Once I arrived in the guest room I was staying in I barely managed not to bang the door with all my force.

I was however angrily pacing in front of the bed.

"Stupid Edward!" I muttered quietly under my breath as I paced back and forth.

I wanted to slap myself for actually feeling something for him. He affected me and I hated it because it scared me. I never cared about guys. I hated it that Edward could make my heart beat faster and that he had the power to make me feel things I never knew I was capable of feeling.

And I had admitted that I liked him.

_That was when you thought you were dying._ My subconscious noted amused. I wanted to strangle her.

And I could have strangled myself for feeling guilty about how I had left things with him and that I wanted to comfort him. I was a mess…

A soft knock on the door interrupted my angry rant.

"Who is there?" I asked with a sharp edge in my voice.

I sighed driving my hands through my hair.

"I mean come in." I said in a softer voice.

I was more then stunned when I saw Rosalie open the door and step inside. So stunned that in fact my anger washed away.

"How can I help you?"

"Edward is an idiot." She sighed dramatically.

"I have been telling him that for the past four months." I agreed with her.

"But you got to admit he grew up." I couldn't help but ad.

It was true the Edward I knew out of the books would have never been this honest about his feelings and the mess that was going on.

On the one hand I didn't want to know what he had told me but on the other hand I would have given him hell if he kept it from me.

_Decided what you want girl._ My subconscious crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Not that I mind you being here but I got to admit that it is a surprise." I chose my words carefully.

"They must have caught my personality quite well."

"Yes, and they….." My voice died down in my throat.

"You know my story." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I do," I nodded grimly.

"That person had no right." Rosalie growled angrily.

I just shrugged Mrs. Meyer had no idea that her characters were real or at least she didn't think that they would ever get to know she wrote and published their stories.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Rosalie to react because all she did was to stand near the door, tremble in fury and look like she wanted to murder someone before she directed a heated glare at me

An angry Rosalie was something to be reckoned with but before I could fear for my life she was gone, out of the door in a split of a second. I heard the front door being slammed shut with a loud bang and all I could do was to feel sorry for her. I couldn't imagine how it must feel to know that there was a world where people knew something so painful, personal and horrible about her life.

As the thought that my chaos of a life may also be written down by someone somewhere crossed my mind I was ready to shoot myself.

^0^ **A few days later…..** ^0^

"Charlie will call in about fifteen minutes," Edward informed me while I was in the living room and was watching TV with Emmett.

After I stormed off into my room Edward acted as if nothing happened. I was thankful for that though I did know that at some point that conversation would return.

"OK," I sighed.

For four days Charlie had been calling punctually at seven o'clock asked about my well being. Carlisle or Esme would answer and tell him that I still had a high fever and was not in the condition to go through a conversation no matter how minimal.

It was a measure that had to be taken for appearance sake but now according to Carlisle I should have been in a good enough condition to have a phone call, assuming I really would have had the chicken pox.

"Do you know what to say?" Emmett asked from besides me.

"I'll manage." I answered him not looking at him but having my eyes fixed on the TV screen.

Once the clock in the hallway announced that it was seven o'clock the house phone rang out just like it did on the last four evenings.

Carlisle answered it and soon was calling for me.

I ambled into the kitchen where he answered the phone and offered him a small smile while I held my hand out to take the phone from him. I took a deep breath and exhaled before I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello Ch…..dad."

"Anna, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" His concerned voice asked me over the land line.

"The fever is down a little. I'm feeling better then I did yesterday." Yep, I was a good lair before I was forced into the Twilight universe but being here made me perfect at this profession.

"That is good to know then you can come back home soon. We miss you sweetheart." I could hear the hope and relief in his voice and I instantly felt bad for having to hurt the man who had always been nothing but nice and kind to me.

"Dad."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Even….when I will be healthy again…..I….."

There was no good reason why I was not going back home which is why we didn't even try to make one up since I was eighteen what meant that I was independent from my parents wishes in front of the law.

I just had to tell the poor guy.

"Anna?"

I closed my eyes and pushed the words out apologising in my head to him.

"I'm not coming back."

Silence was what I had been met with after those words were spoken.

"What do you mean you are not coming back?" His voice was confused but quickly gained on anger.

"It has nothing to do with you but I can't come back."

"What do you mean?...It's this damn boy again what has he done to you. I swear…" That was when I cut him off.

"No, dad this has nothing to do with Edward if you want to blame someone then it should be Bella," it was a huge strain to force her name out of my mouth and when her name left my lips it left a bitter taste behind.

Silence again.

"I….don't think I understand."

"I know dad but I'm incapable of enduring her."

"What? Why? Since when?"

"I'm sorry." I breathed.

I hated to have to agonise the poor guy but there was no way I would pretend to be a happy family with this….this…

"Anna…."

"I am really sorry for doing what I have to do," I felt really bad for all the stress and pain I was causing Chief Swan. He was a great man and didn't deserve to be treated like I did but…

"I will come over there and then….."

"Listen, maybe the both of us could go fishing." I interrupted him.

"You want to go fishing with me?" He asked me incredulously, I obviously caught him off guard with that one.

"Dad, just because I don't want her in my life does not mean I'm excluding you too. It's just I can't…with her. Think about my offer. I would really like to spend some time with you." I said and handed the phone back to Carlisle who took over the conversation with Charlie.

I smiled guiltily at Carlisle who offered me a small smile in return before he answered to whatever Charlie had just said.

Chief Swan believed me to be his daughter and he had been one of the few people who stood by my side in the other reality. I felt like I owned him.

A thought struck me: maybe being nice to Charlie, taking care of him was my way to compensate how my parents must have felt when they noticed that I was gone or maybe they didn't even know because I stopped exiting in the world I was born in.

As much as it relieved me to think that they would not have to endure the pain and sorrow I had to go through it also made me sad to think that they had forgotten all about me.

I went outside on the deck and sat down on the couch there. I closed my eyes and drew the cool air into my lungs to clear my mind. Next to me I noticed a quilt which I put over myself since it was fresh outside.

I pulled my legs onto the couch and nestled my body against the comfy corner while I was gazing into the sky. I heard the French doors open and cranked my neck to see Edward standing a few feet away from me looking like a lost puppy.

I was gazing at his still form for a little while before I sighed and held my hand out to him. His face softened and a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. He ambled over to me and sat down on the ground in front of me.

"Thank you," Edward murmured not looking at me but at the forest in front of us.

I sighed and my eyes fell onto his mass of brown tresses. I bit my lip and before I knew what I was doing my hand found their way into his hair that was soft and silky. I played and pulled at his brown locks. Edward leaned into my touch and sighed contently while I was running my fingers absently through his messy locks.

^0^ **A few days later…..** ^0^

"And you are really OK standing here in the kitchen making human food?" I asked Esme as I was tossing the finger-shaped potato dumplings in the frying pan.

"What do you mean?" She looked curiously at me as she was busy with the mushroom and mince meat sauce.

"Uhm…in the books you, Vampire, couldn't stand the smell of human food. It smelled rotten to you guys."

"Oh," she looked surprised.

"Well it doesn't really make me want to eat it but human food does not smell rotten to us. I actually don't know how to explain this to you. It smells like human food obviously but at the same time a little different though nothing bad or rotten."

I nodded my head and wondered if Mrs. Meyer just got this fact wrong or if some of the editors thought it would do the book good to change small details.

"Anna." I heard a deep voice call my name.

"Yes," I answered and looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Jasper standing at the counter looking nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

He cleared his throat which was more for show than for anything else because Vampire didn't need to clear their throats.

"I wanted to apologize to you."

"Ah…excuse me?" I was confused.

_Why in the world is he apologizing?_ My subconscious wondered.

"If I hadn't attacked Bella….."

"And stop!" I held my hand up.

"Edward seems to be rubbing off on you. Jasper, I'm not blaming you. If some is to blame then it's _her_. _She_ just had to admire her blood zoon out of her cut finger in a room full of Vampires, didn't she? Instead of popping the damaged digit into her mouth to prevent the scent from spreading." I muttered angrily before I shook my head.

"Anyway, how did this crazy idea even occur to you to apologize to me?" I asked him in disbelieve.

"I shouldn't have lost control." He bowed his head in shame.

I sighed and was thinking about what I could tell him that would make him fell better when suddenly something occurred to me. I had always wondered about it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He looked up and nodded.

"Can you feel if someone is hungry or thirsty or are you just feeling emotions like love, joy, dislike and so on?"

He looked at me as if I had grown a second head and out of the blue Carlisle was standing next to him watching him curiously.

Jasper glanced puzzled at Carlisle before he answered me.

"No one ever asked me that before but yes I can also feel hunger and thirst as well as the physical pain of others."

Carlisle's face lit up in wonder and he looked eye wide at Jasper. After a thoughtful moment Jasper himself finally understood the meaning behind his words.

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper went out of the kitchen into the living room where Emmett was while the rest of the Cullen's were hunting. I could hear Carlisle having a field day bombarding poor Jasper with questions while I was making my lunch.

^0^ **A few hours later…..** ^0^

When I came out of the bathroom I found a pixie sitting on my bed.

"Can I help you?"

She grinned up at me and showed me a see-through but pink coloured plastic bag with some items in it.

I looked puzzled at her.

"It's a cucumber-aloe-Vera-face-pack." She beamed at me.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do." She smiled while a glint past through her eyes.

"On how long I can resist your begging?" I crossed my arms over my chest faking being upset.

"Now aren't you a smart one."

I smiled and shook my head before giving myself over into the capable hands of the little fairy. I loved it to play dress up well more the whole make-up thing but getting my hair done took the cake each time.

"Anna?" Alice called my attention after she covered my face in a yummy smelling substance and was currently doing my nails.

"Hmhm.." I hummed in acknowledge.

"I made some researches."

"On what?" I asked her opening my eyes as I sat up against the pillows on the bed. Alice was at my right with my hand in hers.

"Your new life here." She informed me carefully.

I sighed and was quiet for a while.

"Shoot."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know…..just tell me."

"As far as everyone goes you had different friends than….." Alice didn't say her name and I was thankful for that.

"You were usually hanging out with a group of kids from your English class. I made a list with the most important information about them." She said and looked over at the desk where a college block was laying on the Macbook.

I nodded my head.

"Everyone in Forks seems to think you are quiet and very shy."

"I had been, Alice, until I came here." I sighed before I shook my head. I had changed a lot in the past couple of months.

"Have you thought about going to school?"

I laughed at her question.

"That'll be my third time graduating."

She just shrugged and gave me a look that said "Have you any idea who often I graduated?"

"If you want to go to college…."

"Alice!" I interrupted her holding my hands up.

I took a moment and blew out a lung full of air.

"I know what you are doing but this distracting thing won't work."

"That obvious." She looked guiltily.

"You Vampires seem to think that humans have the attention span of a fruit fly."

She braked out a laugh and tried hard keep her composure.

"I have no idea if I want to go to college. I have no idea what I want to study anymore. I thought of becoming a teacher before everything happened or something in that direction but now….."

I had no idea where I wanted to go from the place I was currently at. Suddenly I felt incredibly lost. I lost footing ever since I was tricked into entering this world and I didn't see how I was ever going to touch secure grounds again.

"One step after another Alice." I told her and she nodded with an understanding expression on her face.

"What do you see in my future?" I asked her all of the sudden.

She looked straddled and her eyes left my face focusing on the panorama window.

"You are completely undecided. I just sometimes get little pieces but," she was shaking her head, "it's not enough to be able to get any kind of picture out of it."

"OK," I sighed heavily.

^0^ **A few days later…..** ^0^

"Would you hand me the wrench." I heard a bell like voice that I knew belonged to Rosalie call.

I stopped walking and looked around to see who she had just talked to but besides the both of us no one was in the yard.

"Yes, I mean you Anna." She huffed from under the hood of a car and I could practically see her rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh," the sound left my stunned lips as I moved into her direction.

"Which one do you want to have?" I asked as I came to stand next to a movable, metal bureau that was made for containing tools.

"The seventeen." I heard her answer from under Carlisle's Mercedes.

I glanced over the wrenches until I found the wrench with the number seventeen on it and handed the tool to her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" I asked politely.

"You could hand me the tools I need." She said while she was doing something under the German piece of metal.

"What are you doing if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned out of curiosity.

"Carlisle's Mercedes needed an upgrade." Was her short answer.

For the next few minutes no one said anything else than Rosalie asking for tools and me asking for clarifications if I couldn't find them right away.

"Done." She announced satisfied coming up from under the car and I handed her a towel to clean her hands.

"I'm amazed that you can do that." I blurted out and she glared at me and was about to snap.

"Don't get me wrong. I didn't mean because you are and girl and all…it's just my father also was able to handle a car but that was when I was a child and before the technique made everything to complicated for a hobby mechanic." I explained quickly.

She nodded at that.

"I got everything I need, without my tools I wouldn't be able to do anything as well." She was gazing lovingly into the garage where a wall with a lot of computers and other technical stuff stood.

I smiled timidly at all the stuff before biting the inside of my lower lip and looking curious at her.

"Can I ask you why you are civil with me?" She turned her head around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not that I'm complaining but I was expecting you to glare and me and make me mostly unwelcome in your home…..but you don't. I don't really know what to make out of that." I admitted.

Her behaviour was something I was not prepared for. It left me confused more the once.

"It's not a strain to have to endure your presence," she mused while she seemed to look into nothing.

"You are not a stupid child that is blinded by our beauty and confuses what we are with some Disney fairy tale with some ridiculous and highly unrealistic happy ending. And it is amusing to see Edward struggle for once."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I love him. I do love Edward as a brother, as a member of my family, but for as long as I have known him he needed to brought down a few notches, more like a million," she added quietly in a exhausted sigh, shaking her head, "and you are doing so. I respect that," she nodded at me while I stared stunned at her.

"Tha…Thank you," I bobbed my head once after I mulled what she had told me over.

She turned around to the car she was working on but halted her movements suddenly. She seemed to be thinking about something before she cranked her neck to look at me.

"Edward is a complicated and offbeat jerk," Rosalie sighed annoyed but then her voice got softer, "but he also has his good sides…." She seemed thoughtful and then looked deeply into my eyes imploring me to understand what she was telling me.

"He is worth a chance."

With those words spoken she was back under the car before my eyes were even able to register her movements.

I was left speechless and entirely dumbfounded about that encounter.

* * *

I know nothing really happens in this chapter but I thought that Anna needed a little time to catch her breath and to get to know the Cullens a little bit better.

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Anna's POV:

I was in my room at the Cullen mansion, zipping through the TV program. The huge flat screen that hung opposite of my bed was amazing and I had the assortment of nearly seven hundred stations and twenty four different nations.

A strange Chinese game show had just captured my interest when I heard a knock on my door. I muted the TV and went to open the door.

Esme was smiling timidly at me once the door swung open before a slightly concerned expression occupied her face.

"Is something wrong Esme?"

She hesitated a second before she answered. "There is a call for you."

"From who?"

"Renee." I sucked in a sharp breath at the sound of that name.

I had been able to dodge her last three calls so far but at some point I had to talk to her.

Renee hadn't been really fond of me the last time around. I was surprised to discover that how she had treated me actually still hurt a little and made bad memories resurface.

I wondered how she would react to me now that I was not her "Bella" but her other daughter. But somehow I had the feeling I wouldn't fair any better with Renee in this new scenario.

"OK," I sighed defeated and stepped out of my room.

Esme offered me an encouraging smile. Edward must have told her what had happened with Renee while I was still starring as the family stealing witch.

While I was walking down the stairs I briefly wondered why Esme hadn't just brought the house phone with her or connected the call to the phone in my room but I shrugged that though of for the time being and concentrated on the matter at hand.

I saw the phone lying on the breakfast bar when I entered the kitchen. I moved closer to the object with a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Before I touched the phone and made to pick it up I took a deep breath and readied myself for the talk with Renee, praying that I could get out of that conversation without any arguments.

"R…ah….Hello," I stammered a little since I wasn't sure how to address her.

"Anna? Is that you?" Renee's high pitched voice boomed out of the speaker.

"Yeah it's me. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"I'm OK. It's been now almost two weeks and I'm nearly back on track."

"That's good to hear." She said and a short pause followed. I could practically feel that there was something that she wanted to say but didn't know how.

"How come…..you are staying at the Cullen's?"

"Didn't Charlie tell you already? I collapsed in the middle of the road while I was taking a walk and Carlisle found me when he was driving by."

"You could have gone to the hospital." She blurted out with a disapproving tone in her voice.

"I mean wouldn't that have been better than to stay at a house of people you barely know?" She added quickly.

Right the family stealing witch was holding everyone, even her own family, at arms length after she got her claws into Edward.

"I hate hospitals." I answered harshly.

"Anna," she sighed.

"You know now that I'm alright, is that all you wanted to talk about," even I could hear the sharp edge in my voice.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better and I would be happy if you would call me when you get back at Charlie's."

I said nothing for a few moments.

"Anna?" I heard her questioning voice.

"I'm not moving back to Charlie."

Now it was her turn to be quiet.

"What? Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"You didn't fall in love with your sister's ex-boyfriend who she is still in love with and crying her eyes out about?" She exclaimed enraged.

"What? No." Unfortunately my voice didn't sound as convincing as I would have liked.

_Are you really not in love with him?_ My subconscious taunted as she titled her head to her side and looked with a curious but knowing gaze at me.

"Like I said I had my reasons."

"I don't buy it Anna."

"Listen, I don't care if you buy it or not I will not live under the same roof as _her_."

"Her?" She wondered a minute. "Are you talking about Bella?"

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond.

"What happened?"

"That's for _her_ to tell you. _She_ is the one who started it."

"But…."

"I will not move back to Charlie and I will not talk about this any longer. I thank you for your concern but what Bella broke can't be fixed. And if you will ever call me again to plead her case I will just hang up on you."

"But Anna! How can you? She is your sister…"

"_She_ is no sister of mine." I growled angrily into the phone and suddenly Edward was in front of me pleading with his eyes for me to calm down.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and took a deep breath.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"That is for _her_ to tell you," I was not about to find any kind of excuse for her. She would have to struggle for answers.

"Anna….." Renee's voice sounded confused and a little upset.

"Have a nice day Renee." I barked and hung up.

Edward looked for a long while unsure at me. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out.

"If you are currently trying to tell me that _she_ sucks at lying and making up stories I know that. But _she_ is responsible for this mess. Shall _she_ suffer the burn of it." I spat coolly at him and turned around to walk back into my room.

Once in my room I threw myself on the huge comfy bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of nothing in particular after I had cursed her out in my mind once again.

Suddenly a knock altered me of the fact that someone was standing out side my door again.

"Come in." I said and the door was pushed open.

Carlisle stepped in with a small smile on his lips.

I sighed and sat up.

"How can I help you?"

"I would like to talk to you, Anna."

"OK," I nodded slowly.

He ambled to the bed I was sitting on and I gestured from him to sit down.

"Anna," He began after he got comfortable and his big wise eyes bored into my own.

"I understand the difficulty of your situation. I know that it's hard on you and I know how it feels to have your life suddenly turned upside down and lose the most important people in your life." He told me in a warm voice and with a sympathetic expression in his golden pools.

"It must be even harder for you since you can't ever see your parents again nor do you have any reminder of them or who you have been," at his words I felt my throat tighten up and the burn of tears in my eyes.

"If it's your purpose to make me cry you sure are successful." I joked lamely.

Carlisle reached out and touched my hand tenderly with his fingertips.

"Anna I understand how hard this is for you and that you are grieving but I have to ask you to help us to keep up our cover. You will have to go back to school in three days and Bella will also be there. Fortunately, you don't have any classes with her."

_At least something_. My subconscious muttered.

He squeezed my hand and smiled softly at me.

"But you can't blow up on her in public, Anna."

I sighed heavily and was a little upset that he thought I was that retarded.

"I know that and I wasn't planning on doing something so stupid." I frowned at him.

The Doctor smiled sheepishly at me.

"I know that you would not do it on purpose but emotions are not easy to control." He lectured me and I didn't like it.

"As for Renee and Charlie as well as the rest of Forks I think it's best that everyone knows that something happened between you and Bella but all parties involved should stay quiet about what exactly happened because to be honest no one of us could come up with anything that would explain the behaviour of the both of you."

"Carlisle," I looked him directly into his curious depths, "I can promise you that I will not spill our secret but I warn you I'll be anything but civil towards _her_."

It was Carlisle's time to sigh but he offered me a sad smile and nodded in understanding.

"There is also another thing."

"That would be?"

"The Werewolves want a meeting to have the chance to talk to you themselves."

"When do I have to meet them?"

"We would have to leave at seven o'clock if that is aright with you?"

"Don't they have anything better to do on a Saturday night?" I huffed but the look that Carlisle gave me reminded me that I had certain responsibilities which I had to fulfil.

There was no helping it I had to be cooperative or else…I was in a sour mood but I didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death.

"I'm free tonight and I will behave."

"Good," Carlisle smiled approvingly at me.

When I offered him a smile in return I wondered when I went from being upset with him for putting me into a loony bin to well I was not going as far as to say that I respected him but his presence was not unbearable.

I had accepted his apology a few days prior but I didn't think that my grudge against him would melt away this fast. Maybe I was just tired of so much hate and anger that constantly consumed me.

Though I knew that those dark, twisted and ugly feelings would never truly leave me because _she_ would not even be punished for what _she_ had done to me. This injustice would forever eat at my soul until nothing was left of it.

Twenty minutes before seven I was ready and went downstairs to get my jacket and to wait for Carlisle. Once I reached the bottom landing I was met with an anxious looking Edward.

"What's up with you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Those mutts are up to something." He grumped while he ran his hand through his thick, brown hair with those dark rusty highlights that only showed themselves in the right light.

"And that would be?" I wondered.

"I don't know that's what's worries me." He sighed.

"How do you even know that they are up to something?"

"Carlisle, Jasper and I met up with them on Wednesday but they insisted that we bring you along. I just don't understand why they want to talk to you even though Bella already confirmed what we told them about you."

I sighed annoyed but there he just seemed to be a hopeless case and it was more appropriated to be sad over it then angry.

"I do get your over protective thing but if this is about me then I should be present. To say it bluntly they are right you are wrong." I rolled my eyes at him and went to get my jacket.

I heard him exhale loudly probably trying to get his temper under control.

"I will never jeopardise your safety." He growled as he suddenly stood at my side and was helping me into my jacket.

"I will not let you make me a prisoner." I shot back.

We stared each other down before he gave in.

"You won't make this easy on me will you."

"Scared of a little challenge Mr. Mind Reader?" I taunted him and was shocked to discover that the raised eyebrow I gave him along with the tone I used to ask the question was meant as a sign of flirting.

Somehow my body and mind were working against me.

_Nope, girl they are working for you._ My subconscious had to open her smart mouth.

His crooked smile appeared on his face and his eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Never," he breathed with certainty.

"We will see." I teased him as I became aware of his closeness.

His body was so close he was nearly touching me while his cool, sweet breath was washing over my face every time he exhaled. One look into his shining golden pools told me that he knew exactly what he was doing.

But I was not that easy to crack.

I knew that I couldn't run away from the truth that I had admitted already. Did I like him? I did. Could I possibly feel more for him then just "like"? The answer to that scared me which is why I didn't want to know.

Was him and me something I wanted? That was a good question to which I had no answer so far.

"Are you guys ready?" Emmett's booming voice broke Edward and me apart.

I caught Edward shooting his brother a heated glare what made Emmett grin sheepishly before Edward cranked his neck in my direction and smiled down at me.

"Where do we meet them?" I asked the both of them.

"In the forest." Emmett answered and a sly grin formed on his face when he looked over at Edward.

"I guess we can't go there by car."

"You are guessing right," Emmett chuckled amused.

"Are you afraid of speed?" Edward asked looking curiously at me.

"Nope," I popped the "p", "the faster the better."

Edward's lips twitched into a huge smile and his eyes twinkled at my answer.

"Adrenaline junky, huh?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"You bet," I smiled at him.

"We are ready to go." Alice sang as she and the others walked into the hallway.

I looked from one Cullen to the other with a curious and thoughtful expression on my face.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked feeling my emotions.

"I'm just wondering," I said in an innocent voice as my head was titled to the side.

"About what, sweetheart?" Esme urged me to go on while Alice could barely keep a straight face.

Six pair of curious eyes were focused on me waiting for me to go on.

"Where are the dart guns?"

Seconds of silence followed before Emmett burst out laughing while the others shook their heads but wore amused smiles even Rosalie graced me with a half-hearted snort.

"Dark and kinky humour?" Emmett asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"You've got no idea." I breathed and shook my head.

"Do you already know….."

"Emmett!" Edward raised his voice while he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Later," I whispered to the big Vampire whereas Edward groaned beside me.

"You understand once you have grown up," I said while I patted Edward's arm.

He let go of his nose and glared at me. I snorted at his expression.

"Now I understand why you tease him so much. It's fun," I murmured when I cranked my neck to look over at Emmett as Jasper chuckled.

Rosalie wore an amused smile on her face while Alice looked sympathetically at Edward and Esme and Carlisle exchanged meaningful looks.

"Have you laughed enough at my expanses," Edward asked annoyed.

"See it this way: you made me laugh." I told him as I walked out of the front door but I did catch Edward's stunned expression in the reflection of the window near the door.

"Guess you found your match," I heard Emmett laugh behind me as he slapped his hand on Edward's back.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs outside the Cullen's took off into the forest and Edward crouch down in front of me so I could climb on his back.

"Don't let me fall down," I murmured while I sneaked my arms around his neck.

"I would never do that," he vowed in a quiet but determinate whisper before he as well started to move.

I squealed in surprise at the sudden movement and tightened my hold on him. At first it was fun to ride on his back and to see the world around us pass by quickly, like I was riding in a car and the scenery was fleeing away but the faster he got the sharper the wind blew into my face and made it hard for me to breath.

At some point I buried my face into his neck to protect my eyes and to be able to catch some air.

"Are you afraid?" He chuckled.

"No, but if you go so fast it hurts." I shouted though in the back of my mind I knew that he would have heard even a whisper.

Suddenly he stopped and set me on my feet and my face was in his hands as he concerned and alarmed golden pools were searching every inch of my face.

"Calm down," I sighed, "nothing happened." I waved him off.

"But next time I ride on your back a motorcycle helmet would be nice then you can speed all you want." I shrugged.

"Motorcycle helmet?" He looked like a light bulb went off in his head and he seemed to be completely floored by the idea.

"You can wonder later. The others must be waiting for us."

"A motorcycle helmet," he mumbled to himself while I was climbing back on his back.

"What took you so long?" Jasper chuckled as we finally reached the others while they were already waiting in a small clearing.

"I know exactly where to buy the helmet and there is this cute leather jacket from Gucci it will go right with it." Alice was chirping happily while the others looked confused between Alice and Edward and me.

"Do I even want to know?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

I only shrugged before all Vampires were suddenly on high alert.

"They are coming." Edward muttered.

_Wow wouldn't have guessed._ My subconscious rolled her eyes at him.

The wind was rustling the leaves of the trees as the twilight provided the last of the day's light. I really wanted to snort at the Hollywood worthy atmosphere for the meeting of the Werewolves and the Vampires but I refrained from doing so and only shook my head.

A few moments later five huge beast stepped out of the woods before tree people walked into the middle of those guard dogs.

I saw Jake walk in my direction before he stopped a good distance away from the Vampires but still close enough so I would hear what he said.

He wore a stern expression on his face and his eyes flashed as they met with mine. Jake seemed to be angry at me but why he was angry at me was a riddle to me.

Next to him walked a woman who had three angry red lines on her face: Emily.

_What stunt are they tying to pull?_ My subconscious was tapping her chin with her forefinger being lost in thoughts.

Next to her was Sam that one was easy to guess even though I had actually never seem him before but the protective arm around her waist said it all.

Edward stepped closer to me and placed himself in front of me, shielding me with his body. I rolled my eyes and moved a little to my left to be able to have a good look at the Werewolves.

Edward sighed but didn't try to place himself in front of me anymore.

"Welcome," Carlisle greeted them.

Sam only nodded at him before his eyes met with mine.

"The leeches and Bella told us quite a story."

"I bet." I replied and Edward turned his head around pleading with his eyes for me not to be difficult.

"Is it true?" Sam asked in a doubtful voice.

"Yes, it is. I do not belong here."

Sam didn't look too convinced while Jake was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides while a sinister expression occupied his face.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Edward posture was changing between shaking with furry and hunched over with guilt.

_I w__onder what the puppy is thinking about?_ My subconscious titled here head to the side looking thoughtful while she stole a glance at Edward.

"It's not like I can prove anything. I know that you might have some memories of me but they are all fake. I didn't even exist here up until a few months err.. weeks ago. However you want to see it."

"Why should I believe you?" He looked challenging at me.

I sighed heavily annoyed with him but I kept my cool.

"Brady and Collin will soon join the pack and Paul will imprint on Jake's sister Rachel when she comes to visit her family." Jake's eyes immediately flashed to the dark silver wolf who, I was pretty sure, was Paul's.

The poor pup looked horrified to his very core even before Jake's heated glare reached him while the rest of the wolves seemed to chuckle. At least that was what it somehow sounded like.

Paul shook his head as if in denial before he took over to glare furiously at me.

Even Edward caught a laugh what made me curious to what was running through Paul's mind that amused everyone so greatly.

"How do you know about Brady and Collin? And Rachel how do we know you are telling the truth?" Sam asked in a dark voice not paying any mind to what was going on around him.

"Didn't she tell you about the books?"

Sam pressed his lips together into a thin line while he crossed his arms over his chest and looked long and hard at me before he opened his mouth again.

"What you are trying to sell here is hard to believe."

My subconscious snorted.

"You know for someone who pops into a fur ball you are quite narrow-minded in regards of the supernatural." I barked at him while I folded my arms over my chest.

Sam observed me through narrow eyes for a long moment before his features softened a little and he nodded once.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Actually there is something else." Sam said as a loud and dangerous sounding growl rumbled through Edward's chest.

I looked at him and saw him trembling in fury as his fists were clenched at his sides while he was glaring hotly at Sam.

"Edward," Carlisle said in a warning tone and Edward forced himself to relax though it was obvious that Jasper helped him with this task.

"What would that be?" Carlisle asked with a stern and careful expression on his face.

"Charlie had called a few hours ago and told Billy that you are not intending to return home." Sam raised an eyebrow at me.

Of course the second I hung up on Renee, she must have called Charlie. I was feeling really sorry for him to have to endure the hysterical screeching of his ex-wife.

_You should have called to warn him!_ My subconscious noted smug.

**_And you are telling me that now?_** I shot back at her.

Now I was even having a conversation with my own my subconscious. GREAT!

_Fa__ntastic as soon as his shift will be over he will be at the Cullen's doorstep!_ My subconscious grumped away as if she didn't hear me while she wore a pout on her face and kicked the air in front of her.

"Charlie's house is not my home and no I'm not intending to return there. I will not live under one roof with _her_ and endure _her_ pathetic presence." I spat.

When I said that I saw Jake clenching his teeth together and start to tremble a little, he looked like he might explode any second.

"That is understandable," Sam agreed as a growl erupted from his side.

"Jake," He shot him a glare and Jacob shut his eyes, breathing heavily as he was trying to control himself.

Again I was Edward wince at whatever Jake was thinking.

_Now guess on whose side he is._ My subconscious was shaking her head in disapproval and disgust, glaring daggers at the young wolf.

"We would like you to know that you have options." Emily suddenly piped up.

"You don't have to stay with the Cullen's. You can come and live with us." She was looking warmly and hopefully at me.

After her offer was on the table I felt the Cullen's around me tense up and Edward looked like he wanted to pounce on one of the wolves.

"That is a really nice offer," I began after the first surprise wore off, "but I like to stay where I am."

"You rather stay with bunch of leeches?" Sam growled and made a disgusted face.

"First of all I don't care what they are. As far as I'm concerned they are people like everyone else. I am fully aware of the risks and the danger but same goes for you. And besides I had more then enough getting used to strangers."

"We are no strangers!" He blurted out before it seemed to click in his head.

"You think but in reality, in my reality this is the first time I really met you and actually talked to you."

He wanted to say something but Emily shook her head before she gave me an understanding smile. I smiled back.

"Jacob!" Edward warned in a hard and cold voice but it was no avail.

"How can you blame Bella for everything when he is the one at fault!" Jake suddenly exploded not being able to keep quiet anymore and murderously glared at Edward.

"Because if _she_ would have gotten her head of her butt and told him to freaking grow up then nothing of this would have happened but no she just stood there like a damn damsel in distress hoping her problems would solve themselves if she just whined enough about them," I shouted at him while I became angrier with every word.

I could feel how my body trembled with rage as my heart was beating loudly in my chest and my breaths left my mouth in shaky pants.

Jake's glare was no longer directed at Edward but at me.

"Has that leech twist you around his little finger as well? How can you be so stupid and believe him?" He pushed out between clenched teeth.

"The only one who got twisted around a little finger is obviously you." I barked at him.

"I have no idea what the hell the witch told you but it was not Edward who pushed me into this world and stole my family from me only to throw them away in the end."

"I have never in my life met anyone who was as pathetic, as weak and left so sorry for themselves as _her_. All she ever does is to whine. Oh she not pretty enough. Oh she is not smart enough. Oh how could Edward ever want her when someone like Rosalie was "made" for him. And it goes on and on and on…." I exclaimed before I cranked my neck to look at Edward.

"If you would be able to read her mind you would have run for the hills a long time ago." I told him being serious as a heart attack.

My rant seemed to have shut Jake up but he still glared at the Vampire beside me.

"Bella is suffering. She didn't mean it…" the pup actually mumbled.

"Jake stop it! That's enough!" Emily chastised him while Sam gave him a dark look that clearly said: Shut the f*** up.

_He didn't just dare_…. My subconscious was on the warpath.

"The witch is suffering?" I scoffed before a hysterical laugher escaped my throat.

"Oh poor, little _Bella_ who has it all, her parents, her family, her home, her friends, her life, her identity and she is the one suffering? My foot!" I yelled in disbelieve and outrage at him.

Even the wolves winced at the shrill tone of my voice and were shooting each other concerned glanced while Esme came to my side but could only watch me with the same helpless expression that Edward wore.

"Anna," Esme placed her hand softly on my shoulder but I paid her no mind.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him in twisted amusement. "To forgive her?" I taunted darkly.

No sound escaped Jake's mouth but his eyes said it all. I laughed humourlessly.

"Oh, yeah, because you forgave the driver who killed your mother, right?" I scoffed.

I had once asked Charlie how Jake's mom died since I couldn't remember having read anything about it in the books. He told me the story of the drunken teenager who drove into her car ignoring a red light.

Jake's mom was dead on the spot while Rachel survived with minor injuries because she was in the back seat.

"So what he killed your mom, took her from you but you forgave and forgot right," I spat at him, disgusted with him while I was unable to fathom how he was even able to suggest something so outrages.

Jake looked like I had just slapped him straight in the face before he seemed to get a hold on himself.

"How dare you compare Bella to that murderer?" He yelled at me while his body was vibrating with rage.

Edward place himself protectively in front of me while the other Cullen's also stepped closer together around me but that didn't stop me from giving him an answer.

"The driver took away your mother just as _she_ took everything from me, only to throw my entire life away like trash in the end. She is an evil monster." I growled with as much hate and repulsion as my body could contain.

I wanted badly to go to him and kick him hard right in the middle but Edward's arms around me stopped that from happening.

Jake looked pissed as hell.

"You are blaming the wrong person." He growled as Sam was ordering him to leave.

Reluctantly Jake left while I glared a hole in the back of his head.

"No, it's directed at just the right person," I spat while my blood boiled with rage.

"I think we are done for the night," I heard Sam say but I didn't hear Carlisle's respond anymore while Edward was trying to calm me down.

Blood was rushing through my ears and my heart was beating so fast as if it wanted to jump out of my chest whereas my body was shaking in white, hot furry.

Jake had gotten me under my skin. It was hard to breath because the rage that was coursing through my body.

Edward held me in his arms while I was coming back to my senses only then I noticed that we were alone.

"Where are the others?"

"They all went home." He answered me and looked intensely at me before he spoke again.

"And we also need to. Charlie will arrive at our home in about forty minutes."

"Great! Just freaking great!" I muttered to myself.

I liked Charlie but that was not a conversation I was looking forward to.

* * *

Some of you are waiting for another confrontation between Anna and Bella but it will be a little while before that happens because the Cullens are hell bend on keeping the both of them apart.

As to Bella, I will present some little snippets every now and then that will show how she is coping with the situation.

Anna's emotions are currently all over the place I hope I portrayed that right.

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Sorry it's a day late. It was a busy week.

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Charlie will be here in three minutes." Alice announced while she, Esme and I were in the living room playing cards or at least we pretended to, to create the impression of having a normal evening in to which Charlie could burst into.

Luckily I had had at least some time to somehow pull myself together after the meeting with the wolves and the argument with Jacob – which still upset me - to put on a good show for the poor father who had no idea what was going on.

"How angry is he?"

"Let's just say: I'm getting a lot of visions where he is shooting Edward." She answered with a smile and I couldn't keep the amused grin off my face.

"What happens after Charlie pulls the trigger?"

Alice giggled.

"It always ends with Charlie looking as white as a ghost and about to pass out before the vision disappears."

"Edward might want to hide in his room then."

The Vampire in question snorted at me from across the room.

"But why exactly does he think that this is Edward's fault?"

_Duh! Hello! Rene jumped the gun!_ My subconscious rolled her eyes at me.

"First of all he doesn't like my dear brother as it is and then there is the fact that Rene had fed him with her speculations about why you and Bella are having a fall out." Alice shrugged.

"Oh my," I sighed and heard a car door being shut quite forcefully.

I winced slightly at the loud sound. Not that I was scared of Charlie, in any way but I was not exactly looking forward to yet another fight.

Suddenly I felt a cool sensation on my cheek and when I opened my eyes I saw Edward kneeled down in front of me, gazing intensely into my eyes.

"I'll be just upstairs. Just call me if you need me," he whispered while his thumb stroked over the underside of my bottom lip.

_Cute isn't he? A knight in shining armour_. My subconscious sighed dreamingly at the sight of him before she cheekily stuck her tongue out at me.

I barely suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm no damsel in distress," I scolded at him.

"I know," he offered me a tortured smile before he was gone and I could hear Charlie furiously knocking the front door down.

Carlisle went to answer the traumatized door as Esme reached for my hand and squeezed it while she smiled reassuringly at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders, sending a silent prayer to heaven and waited for the angry daddy bear while I heard his furious, hushed voice from the hallway.

His loud and urgent footfall alerted me to his nearing presence before I saw him appear in the entrance of the living room. His face was covered in an angry red colour and I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Young lady pack your stuff. We are going home." He growled after he positioned himself in front of me, crossed his arms over his chest and glared furiously at me.

"Good evening, Charlie," Esme greeted him warmly. The Chief of police acknowledged her with a grunt and a nod before turning his attention back to me.

"I'm sorry but I can not do that." I answered calmly.

"And why if I may ask?" His voice was dark and cold as he asked.

"I…" that was all I could get out before Charlie went all Gabrielle Solis on me.

"After everything he had done to your sister. You know how much he hurt her. How can you even consider doing this? That boy is rotten. He is no good. You have to stay away from him. I won't let him use my other daughter as well for his evil scheming. He is not good. I thought you had more sense than Bella. I should have never let you stay here…."

I felt the heated glare that Esme shot Charlie and the nearly not audible growl that escaped her throat because of the way he was talking of her baby boy.

"What does Edward have to do with any it?" I asked interrupting him putting on my innocent act including titling my head to the side and looking clueless at him.

My question shut him up and he looked confused at me for a few seconds.

"Renee told me….."

"Yeah, I know, she wouldn't listen. The reason why I don't want to go back is not Edward. It's _Bella_," I spat her name with disgust.

"I don't understand?" He asked calmer than before and some of the red in his face had paled.

"What happened between you two?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away in a stubborn gesture.

"Ask her that. She is the one who started it that's all I've got to say to this."

"This is ridiculous. Come on we go home and then you and Bella can sort out whatever problem you two have."

I cranked my head around then to look at his annoyed face.

"No, I'm sorry but I will not live with her under one roof. What she had broken can't be fixed."

"I don't even start to pretend to understand teenage girls but I'm sure…." He argued.

"No," I stated firmly.

Charlie's face became redder again.

"So what you think that I will let you stay her in _his_ house." He yelled at me.

"You don't have to let me. I'm eighteen and I can go where ever I want to." I answered calmly again for some reason no matter how angry Charlie got I was not sacred of him. It was somehow unnerving how calm I could stay in his presence.

His face turned nearly purple while he was sucking air in like a fish out of water as his body shook with anger and lack of understanding over the situation.

_Whoa, too mad__ to get a word out._ My subconscious smirked amused.

"As to Edward not that I'm trying to stand up for him but the Cullens had to move so he asked _her_ if she though it was better if they broke up because a long distance relationship would be too hard on the both of them. Instead of telling him that she wanted that long distance relationship she agreed to the break up and then played the heart broken victim. So tell me how is any of this his fault?" I knew that that I was lying big time in the aspect of what happened back then but if I really though about it I had not even been that much off the mark.

Charlie looked livid.

"He should…..that…," After those contextless words somehow fell from his lips, he opened and closed his mouth a few time but no sound escaped him for quite some time.

Charlie seemed to calm a little while I could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he watched Esme and me closely. Carlisle used the moment to step from behind Charlie and made his way over to stand behind Esme and me.

Charlie and Carlisle had a little stare down before Charlie's tense muscles seemed to relax a little.

"A misunderstanding?" He grumped under his breath, shaking his head in disbelieve and annoyance.

"But if it was only that then…" Charlie still looked not too convinced with the lie I had told to get Edward into a better light in Charlie opinion.

"You've got to take Bella's inferiority complex and her helpless and clueless nature and the fact that Edward can't read her mind," on the inside I giggled at that one, "into consideration and there you have it: teenage drama deluxe."

Charlie stumbled back and let himself fall onto the couch behind him. His entire body jerk with surprise as he for the first time, it seemed, noticed that Alice was in the room, sitting right next to him.

"Hi, Charlie," she greeted him with a careful smile

He grunted in greeting and turned away from her while he was mulling everything I told him over. He seemed to still be angry but as the time passed by he also seemed to grand Edward the benefit of the doubt that was clearly visible on his face, even when he was rather reluctant in believing that there had been a misunderstanding.

_No wonder__, there was no misunderstanding. _My subconscious giggled gleefully.

With narrowed eyes Charlie looked into my own, staring me down to see if I lied but I kept my emotionless face in place. He sighed heavily in defeat at some point.

He had his elbows braced against his knees while his head hung in shame before he cautiously looked up to meet Esme's eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your boy, it was way out of line," he apologised to Esme as well as to Carlisle.

"Please Charlie don't worry yourself about it." Both Esme and Carlisle assured him, exchanging guilty looks with one another which Charlie luckily didn't notice.

Charlie looked grateful at them before he gazed sternly at me.

"Whatever happened between you and Bella I'm sure we can find a way…"

"No, there is no way and there never will be a way." I interrupted him.

Charlie shook his head angrily.

"You can't just expect me to be satisfied with that do you? You won't come back home and you won't even tell me what happened between you and your sister…"

"She is no sister of mine." I was on my feet and in his face, yelling at him before I knew what I was doing.

Silently, I chastised myself for losing my temper like this.

Charlie looked startled at me while my breath was coming out of my mouth in hard gasps whereas blood was rushing through my ears blocking all sounds for a few seconds.

"What in the world happened between you two?" He whispered cautiously while he looked with great concern that was shinning in his eyes at me.

I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself before I opened them and gazed down at Charlie.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you but what she had done I will never forgive. Not even over my dead body."

I took a deep breath before the next words left my mouth. I liked Charlie and I felt bad lying to him but that was my life now, having to tell lies to nearly everyone around me.

_Great life isn't, it._ My subconscious mused in a thoughtful and sad voice.

"Dad, I love you and our relationship does not have to change but if you should start talking about _her_ I will just walk away. I'm sorry dad but this is my condition." I said as my throat tightened up when I saw the pain and confusion in his shocked, angry but underneath that friendly eyes.

He was such a good man and he had been the only one who stood by my side after I claimed to be myself and not Bella. It pained me to see him hurting but I couldn't pretend. I couldn't try to endure her not even for his sake.

I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me then. His eyes were pleading for an answer, for an explanation but I couldn't deliver any of it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and gave him a tight hug before I left the room.

When I reached the landing of the floor where my room was located Edward was leaning against a wall obviously waiting for me.

He pushed himself off the wall while I had my arms crossed over my chest and my lips were pressed together into a thin line.

"You did well," he whispered while he encircled me in his embrace and pressed a kiss against my temple.

I sighed and melted into his body. At first I was hesitant but then I sneaked my arms around his back and hugged him back. I could feel his cool lips placing a kiss on the top of my head every now and then while we just stood there as he was holding me.

"How is the status with Charlie?" I mumbled after a while and pulled away to be able to look into his face.

"They convinced him that it would be better if you stayed with us at least until you calmed down."

"Not even when hell would freeze over." I grumped and buried my face him his shoulder.

Alice's POV:

"Do you want me to take some of her sadness away?" Jasper asked me while we were on the way to Bella's house.

"I don't think that will help much," I smiled sadly at him.

"Alice," my husband breathed my name in a gently voice laced with concern.

I stopped and looked up at him.

"I like Bella. She is my best friend." I vowed before I looked away from his warm and understanding eyes and gazed at the stars in the dark blue sky.

"But if I have to decide between her and Edward….."

"It'll always be Edward," Jasper finished the sentence for me.

"Family comes first no matter what. Even when I don't like it to be faced with the possibility of losing Bella Edward deserves to experience and have what all of us are blessed with….." I said and smile up at him.

A gentle smile curved his lips and he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on my mouth.

"Will you be OK?" He asked while he pulled away from me.

"Anna is different from Bella but under all that anger and grief there is a very nice girl. At least Edward believes that. We will just have to wait and see." I shrugged and sighed.

"I know it is hard for you not to just pull some scheme and get your way…." I laughed humourlessly at his comment.

"I have been scheming but he is still too undecided. The chips could fall either way. I wish they would fall in Bella's favour but if they don't and Anna gets hurt along the way, after everything that happened, she would never forgive Edward no matter what." I sighed.

Jasper nodded before I hugged him and looked up to see Bella's house.

The window was partly open and I quickly sneaked into her room, crashing into the hideous reek of wet dog. I wrinkled my nose as the fetidness made me want to gag and I left the window wide open hoping against hope that the stench would go away soon.

_Note to myself:__ buy a truck load of Febreze._

That was when I saw her; Bella was curled together on her bed, her bedcover was tightly wound around her shoulders while she quietly wept.

"Oh Bella," I breathed and her head snapped up at the sound of my voice.

"Alice!" She exclaimed and brushed her hands hurriedly over her tear stricken face.

I didn't say anything instead I walked over to her bed, ignoring the dog malodour as best as I could, and sat down on the mattress patting her leg in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry. I just…..." She was stammering.

"I know. I know Bella." I sighed.

It hurt to see her like this and it upset me greatly that there was nothing I could do to make her feel better. This situation was, unfortunately, completely out of my hands.

I wanted Bella to be together with Edward and become part of our family but even more I wanted Edward to be happy for eternity and to my chagrin I had no idea which one of the both girls could make that possible.

Bella pulled herself together as best as she could and gazed sadly at me.

I managed a tortured smile before I spoke.

"I'm here because I wanted to warn you that Anna had given Charlie an explanation to what happened when we left," Bella winced at the mentioning of that horrible mistake.

I still blamed myself for it. If I just would have stopped Edward from this nonsense, if I would have been successful in stopping him from leaving Forks then he and Bella would be still happily together and Anna would be still in her world but instead…..

"She made it look as if there had been a miscommunication between you two…." I explained the cover story to her since she herself had not provided anything at all yet.

Bella nodded her head.

"What about why…."

"She doesn't want to live here anymore?" I ended the question for her.

Bella nodded again.

"We decided to keep quiet about it. When Charlie or anyone else should ask don't say anything."

She nodded once more before she sighed heavily and looked utterly defeated and sad. Tears brimmed at her eyes again and she brushed them away as the silence stretched between us.

"I feel sorry for what I have done. I really do," she suddenly cried as tears were falling down her cheeks freely and she sniffed.

"The guilt of what I have done to her is eating at me every minute of every day and I feel miserable because of it. If I could I would go back into the past and fix the mess I have created. I would do it in a heartbeat. You have to believe me." She begged me with a broken and weak voice.

"I do Bella," I assured her as I reached for her hands giving them a squeeze.

"I really, really regret what I have done." She sobbed for a long while casting her eyes at the wrinkled bedcovers underneath her before she looked up at me with an expression on her face that I couldn't quite place.

"Isn't there any way to send her back to her world?" The desperation in her voice was defeating.

I sighed loudly.

"Like Edward already explained to you it is highly unlikely that we will find another portal let alone the right one. Carlisle is trying but as far he's got nothing." I shrugged helplessly.

Her face fell, her head bowed down and she leaned forward until her forehead was touching our intertwined hands.

"It was just one mistake," she mumbled and suddenly her body shot into sitting position again.

"It was just one stupid mistake. Just this once I was selfish in my life. Just this once," she cried.

"That's not fair. Others are aloud to make mistakes and they get away with it then why am I the only one who has to pay such high price?" More tears rolled down her red and swollen cheeks.

"Bella?" I frowned at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she stammered running her hands through her wildly tangled mane.

"It's just when I read the books," she stopped suddenly opening her mouth again without saying anything while her hands were slowly gesticulating in front of her chest as she was trying to find the right words.

"Everything I ever wanted had just been a few hours away, Alice," her huge round eyes implored me to understand.

"I don't know what had gotten into me if I stayed in La Push and came back to meet you here I would be now together with Edward and we would be discussion our future. I love him so much." She said in a desperate voice.

"Bella you can't live in the past or possible future or books in your case that's all irrelevant. What matters is the here and now and the decisions you make to create and to participate in your own future."

"I love him so much, Alice. So much," she chocked before more tears ran down her cheek.

I sighed not knowing what to tell her.

"It hurts. It is driving me crazy that he has feelings for Anna. I know what they had been through was intense…"

"It's more than that Bella." I interjected.

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows were kneaded together while she looked worried and anxious at me.

"Anna had an aneurysm that erupted. We think that the swap from one universe to the other, the stress and the two intercontinental flights, with the constant pressure changes caused it." I told her about everything that Edward had reported to us about the other time line.

As I did so I couldn't help but wondered how I would have faired if something like that would have happened to me.

But the second I was faced with the fact that that would mean losing Jasper and my family I couldn't continue the though it was too painful to imagine even in theory.

My heart broke for Anna.

"She was operated and when she was waking up from the anaesthesia she denied to be you. She kept that up and told Carlisle what happened hoping he would help her," I hung my head in shame and cast my eyes on the violet bed covers.

We didn't do this in this time line but still I couldn't help but to feel guilty and ashamed because I knew that Carlisle would have asked for my input before going through with his decision.

"Of course he didn't believe her and she got locked up into the mental institution," Bella gasped at that and looked eye wide at me while she covered her mouth with her hand.

"She was there for nearly a month and despite the fact that she could have rat us out she didn't."

"No one would have believed her." Bella threw in. "Except Renee." She added as an after though.

"She warned us about Victoria and no matter how angry she was at Edward or Carlisle or any of us she used her knowledge of the books to protect us," Edward admired her for that.

If Anna had wanted to she could have sought help from the mutts in regards of Victoria while she damned us to hell but she didn't.

"Edward feels responsibility towards her," Bella mumbled mostly to herself and looked out of the window wearing a thoughtful expression on her face.

He was in love with Anna and falling more and more in love with her but I was not going to be the one to break the news to Bella.

"Edward hasn't talked to me since…" Her voice broke then and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Why won't he come and talk to me? He isn't even going to school." She was shaking her head while she tried to swallow around the lump she had in her throat.

"He has a lot to think about. You know that Edward needs time to figure things out and he does that alone. A lot happened, things that were very hard on him and he is still trying to process that." I tried to give her an honest explanation without having to open the giant box of worms.

Who Anna really was to Edward that was something he had to explain to Bella himself.

"I miss him so much. It hurts." Bella was clutching her chest as if she experienced physical pain.

"He visits you at night when you sleep," I blurted out even though I wasn't sure that was the right thing to do but it was just too heart breaking seeing her this miserable and broken.

Edward was coming about every second night into her room for a few hours to acclimate himself to her scent again and to think. He watched over her as she slept just as he watched over Anna.

Her eyes shot to mine and I could see a hopeful light filling them after my words sank in.

Immediately I felt unsure if I had done the right thing. The more hope she had the more it would hurt in case…

"Really?" She asked carefully.

"He is sitting in the rocking chair and watches you sleep." I nodded reluctantly.

A smile graced her lips and her eyes softened before a frown covered her face.

"But why doesn't he wake me up?"

"Because then you would want answers he does not yet have, Bella."

She looked instantly worried.

"Do you…" she began and then swallowed hard. "Do you still see the wedding?"

I sighed.

Yes, I did still saw a wedding in my visions but I had no idea who was the bride: Bella or Anna.

"Yes, I do," I said and she immediately let out a lung of air in relief.

"But Bella the wedding will not take place directly after graduation." I had to lie down the cold facts. At least some of them.

"But," she frowned once more.

"The Volturi are not breathing down our necks. There is no pressure. Edward won't rush into anything and there are still many things to figure out regarding Anna. We can't just leave her fending for herself."

"She is a strong person but everyone has a breaking point," I saw in a vision what would happen to her if we just left her after graduation.

She would struggle to survive, she obviously was a fighter, but eventually she would lose if left alone in this world that she was not yet able accept. At some point she would have used up all of her strength and since she would not be able to seek help or guidance from anyone….

"But I'm getting older!" She interjected fiercely.

I gave her a pointed look and she shrank back, bowing her head in defeat.

"The other thing I wanted to inform you about is that Edward will go to school tomorrow."

"Really?" Her face broke out into a joyful smile and her eyes danced in happiness.

"But!" I held my hand up and her face fell a little.

"I have to ask you to stay away from her. Anna would not react well if you came anywhere near her." _The understatement of the centenary._ I added in my head.

"Ok, I will do my best to stay out of her way but what if we have classes together?"

"You won't that's already been taken care of." I answered her before I moved on to the tricky part.

"Edward will be at her side for now. We are not entirely sure how she will react when she sees you again and she will need monitoring to be able to adjust into the role of Anna Swan which means that you will not be able to approach neither Edward nor me when we are with her." She was biting her bottom lip while her eyes blazed angrily at me. She obviously didn't like this one bit.

"Bella she might snap…."

"I know," she huffed before she groaned in defeat.

"I know. At least I will see Edward again."

* * *

Alright that was necessary has been taken care of which means next chapter Anna and Bella are meeting one another again. Oh my!

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

**Leave your opinion please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Edward's POV:

My throat was burning from the delicious scent of freesia. The wild monster deep inside of me, the hunger that my body felt for that blood that smell too intoxicating, was demanding that I satisfied the natural craving of my system.

I watched Bella as she slept curled together into a tight ball on her bed, whimpering my name ever so often in her sleep.

The truth was hard to comprehend: I was in love with Bella but at the same time I fell in love with Anna. The both of them affected me greatly but in different ways.

Bella brought out the protective Netherlander in me that had to watch his prey not tolerating anything happing to her, always also watching out for the delicious blood I considered my own.

Bella was a sensitive, clumsy and naïve being with a strong stubborn streak. She needed a protector and I had been more then willing to fill that role since it gave me a reason to be close to her.

I saw her as an angle.

A prefect being.

A trusting lamp.

But that had all been before Anna came along.

Now when I looked at Bella I still saw the woman I loved but for the first time I could really see her. I didn't overlook her imperfections anymore or explained them away in her favour.

I faced who she really was.

Who we really had been as a couple.

Bella offered me her love willingly almost desperately wanting me to accept her feelings for me while I had to fight for every bit of attention from Anna.

Bella saw me as an angle, more beautiful then Adonis, what I deemed quite laughable to be honest. It wasn't how I viewed myself. While Anna saw right through me and my outer beauty didn't affect her for long, if ever.

Anna had the power of making me feel inferior, confused and make me doubt myself while I knew that I only needed to offer Bella a crooked smile to dazzle her and pull her into my ban.

I had to admit I rather like the challenge that Anna was, it made me feel deserving of the rare smiles she cast my way or the soft words she would offer me every once in a while when I managed not to make her angry for some reason. It gave me the impression like I had the right to feel her touch and receive her kiss.

I was earning Anna's affection what little she offered me and it filled me with pride, warmth, love and contentment when she did so.

I had always been amazed how Bella offered me all of her and wanted nothing from me in return but as much as it amazed me it also felt wrong since I was never able to give her all of myself.

My secrets, my fights, my dark side Bella romanticized all my flaws and imperfections, regarding me as some dark, troubled hero. She never wanted to see that I was just a normal person with issues which is why she never truly got to know me.

Bella would always say that if I gave her anything more than I already had done, it would throw us out of balance but what she never wanted to see was that I lived in that misbalance because she wouldn't give me the opportunity to feel deserving of her love.

It filled me with warm joy seeing Anna accept my gifts. The small, happy smiles that graced her lips while her eyes danced with elation when she liked the gift. She could never refuse flowers or a plate filled with her favourite exotic fruits

It brought me great joy seeing her enjoying and cherish the thoughts and the effort behind my gifts even when she didn't want to admit that to me and was giving me the cold shoulder at first.

The more Anna insisted on rejecting me the more I felt compelled to make her accept me.

Bella on the other hand was even behaving difficult when I bought her some nice flowers instead of picking them up somewhere in the forest.

Thinking of gifts it reminded me that Anna liked the scarf I had bought her at Burberry in the other time line. I noted to myself to obtain the scarf for her.

"…love…Edward."

Bella's soft sigh brought me out of my thoughts and my eyes focused on her slightly parted lips. Her scent was driving the monster insane and every time I kissed her my throat burned with the fires of hell.

As much as I enjoyed her warm, soft lips on mine and the electricity between us I could never let myself fall into the kiss. I was never able to truly enjoy kissing her.

Anna on the other hand: her scent was clean and she didn't smell like a human or food in any way but therefore her scent was driving the man inside me out of my mind. My teenage hormones were slaves to her arousing fragrance.

She was the only one I had ever shared a real kiss with the sheer thought of it made my body ache and burn with the longing and craving of tasting her sweet mouth again.

Memories and pictures of Anna and Bella were swirling in my mind. I loved them both and for the life of me couldn't decide which one meant more to me but eventually I would have to decide.

_It__'s not like they would agree to share….. _I shook my head disgusted with myself for even thinking such a repulsing thing.

Alice had a clear vision of me standing in front of an altar waiting for the one who would do me the great honour my of becoming my wife but Alice could never see who the bride was.

Suddenly, I noticed the world outside Bella's bedroom becoming brighter with the approaching morning. This meant for me that it was time to leave, once again having failed finding an answer to my predicament.

"Edward," Bella murmured once more.

The one little word was filled with protest while an uneasy pucker settled between her eyebrows as if she knew that I was leaving her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered apologising for not being able to stay, for not being able to give her want she wanted.

Apologising, for, once again, having come up empty, without any decision how things for the three of us would continue.

The question: which one I loved most tortured and taunted me as it did every second of every day.

My heart was still torn unable to decide and I asked myself how I would ever be able to make a choice between these two extraordinary women.

The only similarities that Anna and Bella had were that I couldn't hear both of their minds and I was enchanted by both their scents though in different ways. While Bella's scent taunted the blood craving monster in me presenting an almost irresistible forbidden temptation Anna's scent drove the man in me wild.

I could tame the monster and resist the call of the unique blood. I had been denying my true nature for long enough to be able to. That trained strength had also been what had allowed me to pull away from Bella every time she wanted to take things further though it hurt to do so and broke my heart to see the disappointment and rejection in her chocolate eyes.

Anna's blood was no temptation for me at least not in that way. Her scent pulled me in, in a way that was alien to me, not that I had never desired Bella physically because I had but because of my tight control and the constant reminder that I couldn't go too far with her or the monster would take over it wasn't even a possibility.

But Anna's scent was taunting my teenager hormones into a wild frenzy. The limits I had with Bella didn't exist with Anna and I often found myself at wits end, giving in into the desire to steal kisses from her lips and to touch her when she was asleep.

I _knew_ that this was wrong but I just couldn't help myself.

I loved Bella in a soft, protective, tender kind of way with the natural lust a boy had for the girl he loved always lurking beneath the surface. My love for Bella was almost philosophical if I really thought about it.

While my love for Anna was like a force of nature, all consuming, powerful, passionate and hot blooded as the hum of maturity was always accompanying our encounters.

That was one of the countless things that differentiated Anna and Bella, with Bella I was still the seventeen years old boy while with Anna I could feel maturity taking the stage.

It was as if I adjusted to what each one of them needed me to be.

I sighed in frustration since I was not able to tell which one of the beautiful creatures I wanted nor did I know who I really wanted to be before I cast a last glance at Bella and returned home where Anna would wake in a few moments.

Anna's POV:

"How bad is it going to be?" I asked looking out of the window while the green scenery was flying by.

The rain drops were hitting Edward's silver Volvo while he was speeding down the street. I wondered briefly how he was able to see anything since the windscreen wipers weren't in use but shot that thought down quickly. He was a Vampire after all.

My left hand was resting on my left thigh and suddenly I felt Edward's cool hand covering mine before he curled his fingers around my hand and squeezed it in comfort.

"I'll be with you. You are not alone." His velvet voice murmured.

I sighed and whipped my head around to stare at his profile.

"Edward," I sighed again and he cranked his neck to look at me.

"I survived High School even with everyone thinking I was a basket case. I think I manage to be the school slut."

He looked completely stunned at me and needed a few tries before actual words left his mouth.

"What in the world…What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Am I guessing right that the entire town knows that I'm living with you?" I asked and turned around to look at Alice who was sitting in the back seat.

"Yes, they do," she nodded and suddenly Edward turned around to glare at his sister.

"Alice," he growled disapprovingly.

"I'm living in the house of my _sister's_," I spat that word with venom, "ex-boyfriend. What do you think that they think of that arrangement?"

Out of the concern of my eye I noticed Alice having her eyes glued to the road while Edward gazed with a pained, guilty and sympathetic expression at me.

"Come on for someone who is able to read minds you are selling yourself as pretty naïve." I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to look out of the windshield.

"Are you really that strong?" He asked after a while.

I bit the inside of my cheek while my stomach turned.

"I'm not," heaven knew that I wasn't, "but if I show any weakness they are going to eat me alive."

Edward squeezed my hand again.

"High School is a shark tank. But I refuse to be the yummy tuna." As flippantly as I was telling him those things I couldn't fool myself. I was freaking scared of entering that school again.

"I mean I survived it once. I'll make it a second time around."

_Tell yourself that often enough and maybe you believe it._ My subconscious scoffed at me.

"I wish I could do something to….."

"You can't change the fact that most human's feel the need to stick there nose into things that are none of their business."

Just as that sentence left my mouth the school came into view and also the orange beast of a truck. My jaw clenched tight and all the muscles in my body tensed with the fury and anger I felt for the family stealing witch.

"Anna," Alice soft voice brought me back to reality.

"Keep her away from me," I pushed out between my clenched teeth.

I heard Alice sighed and out of the corner of my eye I could see her nod her head while she wore an almost resigned expression on her face.

Edward parked the car in his usual spot before he exited it and opened the door of his precious Volvo first for Alice and then rounded the car to open my door, reaching his hand out to assist me.

Not that I needed his help but it was nice to be treated like a lady. Somewhere behind all the chaos I was still a girl.

"I'm here for you, Anna. No matter what," Edward whispered and squeezed my hand as he looked into my eyes and I could see his determination in his golden pools.

My lips puckered before I cranked my neck searching until I found the family stealing witch who was standing among her friends.

_She_ stood with the back to me talking with Jessica. Rage filled me until my heart suddenly felt heavy and clenched painfully when I saw the looks I received from Angela, Ben and Mike.

It made me angry that she didn't even know what great people they really were nor did she ever make the effort to get to know them. She took it as a given that Angela, Ben and Mike were there to catch her.

She was wondering why Lauren rejected her and didn't want anything to do with her in New Moon, even went so far to voice her opinion about the family stealing witch.

The answer was as simple as it was true: the family stealing witch was not a good friend to them…..

"Anna?" Edward's voice brought me back to reality.

"She doesn't deserve them," I sighed and turned around to look at him.

He looked up before quickly turning his head away and a frown settled on his face.

Looking back I saw why, the family stealing witch looked at us. My grip on Edward's hand tightened as I took the pathetic expression that occupied her face in.

_She_ looked close to tears because of the wrong that had been done to her.

_She_ looked like she was the poor, innocent victim in a vicious game.

All my insides clenched tightly and my heart twisted in pain as my head started to pound. I was close to go over there and scratch her lying eyes out.

"Anna!" Edward whispered sharply before he cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look at him.

"Breath," he commanded softly while his golden pools shone intensely into mine.

I closed my eyes and tried to regain for composer. I had to remind myself to keep my cool as much as I hated her and wanted to rip her head off, the school parking lot that was filled with human students was not the place for such a happening.

When I opened my eyes again Edward offered me a small smile before it turned into a frown and guilt invaded his depths as he let his hand slid of my face.

"I just made the entire situation worse," he mumbled and looked around the lot.

I mimicked his movements and saw the pricing and judgemental looks of disgust, repulsion and disbelieve that were directed at us from the students that cared about the latest gossip. Unfortunately that was almost the entire school including the teachers.

I tried my best not to let them get to me but it was harder this time. I was already worn out and when they thought I was nuts in the other time line they pitied me and mainly avoided me. Many times when I looked at someone back then they would look away and ignore me, no one wanted anything to do with the crazy girl.

But I was not naïve enough to believe that I would be this lucky once again.

"We better go the bell is going to ring in a minute," Alice muttered from the location in front of the trunk of the car.

Edward and I looked at one another. I shrugged and made to move while I heard a heavy sigh leave his mouth before he fell into step with me.

Anger boiled in me the lesser distance between her and me became but I tried to distract myself by looking at those who stood openly staring at me and Edward as we walked close together over the lot.

The looks made me swallow hard and feel every uncomfortable. I hated her even more for that.

Briefly I looked up at him and he had his poker face on.

"You alright?" I asked curiously and slightly worried.

Edward's head jerked in my direction and he looked startled at me.

"It just makes me angry what they…"

"I know," I sighed and looked away.

Once we were in class nearly all classmates were gazing at us a few of them more obvious then others though that stopped immediately when Edward glared furiously into the space. But what really got to me was that even the English teacher graced me with a judgemental glance.

I gripped my pencil hard while I fought against the anger in me. I knew that life was not fair but this…

My throat tightened and I bit the inside of my cheek before I closed my eyes to take a deep breath. Edward's cool hand on my thigh caused me to rip my eyes back open and to jerk my head in his direction.

He offered me an encouraging smile and after a few seconds I smiled weakly back at him.

I was glad that he managed to get into as many of my classes as he could.

^12^12^

When I had to switch classes I tired my best to ignore everyone. Luckily the family stealing witch stood out of my way at least. I busied myself with school work and tried my hardest to tune out the whispers that were flying around behind my back.

"I'll go to the restroom," I told Edward as we were on our way to the cafeteria.

When I opened the door to the bathroom all conversations suddenly ceased and the girls that were standing around in little groups were looking at me. Some were giggling to another while some looked away from me after a second.

I sighed and went into a free stall. I was just done with my business when the door to the bathroom opened again and a nasal voice reached my ears; Lauren.

"Can you believe it…" she stopped abruptly for a few seconds and I could hear a hushed conversation.

"Have you seen them in the parking lot?" Lauren asked loudly.

"I mean really." She scoffed.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Jessica immediately piped up. Of course the both of them were attached at the hip.

"She is obviously desperate for attention. First she pinched her own sister's boyfriend and then the show in the parking lot in the morning. And oh the coincidence to make out with him exactly then when the lot was fully with people." Lauren laughed.

My entire body went hot and cold while my cheeks heated and I couldn't help burning in my eyes as I desperately gasped for air.

I had been once bullied in my world as well. I was way younger back then and helpless, powerless to defend myself. I hated that Lauren was able to make me feel that insignificant and worthless again.

That I once again was the strange little girl who had entered a new school where no one knew her and didn't want to.

_Do you really want to let her win?_ My subconscious asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head and swallowed the lump down that had build in my throat. I had fought, won and left my insecurities behind me back then.

I was not going to let that family stealing witch win.

I was not going go give her nor the others that power over me, never again. I had promised that to myself all those years ago.

I took a deep breath and suddenly my body was filled with anger. That was all _her_ fault. If that family stealing witch wouldn't have entered my life I would not have to go through this crap.

My blood boiled and it felt good.

It felt good to be angry. Way better than to feel like a little damsel in distress because the others were bullying me for something I didn't do, for something that wasn't my fault.

Taking one last deep breath I opened the stall door and stepped out.

"Oh, Anna, I didn't know you where here," Lauren tried to look surprised when I looked directly at her but she was a horrible actress and the gleeful smile on her face gave her away as well.

"You knew exactly that I was here," I replied as I made my way to a free sink.

She only looked snooty at me while the other girls giggled.

"Say have you no shame…." She began bluntly but I cut her off.

"Since when are you the head cheerleader of the Bella Swan fan club?"

She stood opened mouthed before me.

"Didn't she let you and your friends," I looked briefly at Jessica before my gaze wandered back to Lauren, "fall like hot potatoes the second she came together with Edward?"

I shrugged my shoulders and finished washing my hands.

"She is our friend and ….." Jessica suddenly shot out.

"Oh really is she?" I retorted.

"Of course," Jessica vigorously nodded her head.

"That's right she is, at school where there is no Jacob Black or any other person from La Push. Tell me Jessica when was the last time she spend time with you outside of school?"

I suddenly briefly wondered if she indeed recently spent some time with Jessica and others and I just shoot myself in the foot but Jessica's imitation of a fish out of water told me that the family stealing witch didn't.

Jessica's eyes were ripped wide open and she took a step back from me as I grabbed a paper towel and to dry my hands. Some of other girls suddenly looked a little embarrassed while the rest of them screwed up their noses at me.

"You have no idea what a selfish and mean bitch she really is," with that I walked out of the bathroom.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I could barely believe that I had really told Lauren and Jessica off. In my world I would have never done something like that being _this_ straight forward and aggressive.

_Well done!_ My subconscious praised me looking with pride in her happily sparkling pools at me.

Letting out a breath I bobbed my head once as a warm feeling of accomplishment and victory spread in my chest.

_Got to appreciate the small things._ My subconscious murmured amused while I made my way to the cafeteria.

But once I entered the refectory my good mood was blown away instantly. The family stealing witch was hanging all over Edward.

_Un__-freaking–believable!_ My subconscious exclaimed throwing her hand in the air as she saw the picture in front of us.

The family stealing witch had tears running down her blotchy face while her trembling right hand gripped at Edward's sleeve. She was saying something that obviously made him very uncomfortable.

Edward looked equally uncomfortable as he seemed to be upset while she continued with her pathetic show, completely ignoring the fact that every single soul in the room was watching them with high interest.

Suddenly Edward's head snapped up and he looked at me. His eyes widened as he took me in. I was shaking with rage and my teeth were clenched so tight that they nearly cracked under the strain.

Seeing her playing the victim after everything she had done to me was more than I could take.

Slowly the witch also turned her head to look at me and when she saw me she pushed her trembling body into Edward seeking protection.

I wanted to throttle her.

I itched to get my hands around her neck and squeeze it.

_Yeah, right as if I'm the bad one here!_

My feet were moving before my mind even registered it. I was going to…..I had no idea what I was going to do to her once I reached the witch but I didn't get a chance to find that out either because a second after the witch pressed herself up against him Edward shook her off, rushing directly at me and caught me before I could reach her.

His hands held my shoulders in an iron grip.

"Let me go;" I growled lowly.

"You are only going to get yourself into trouble," he tried to reason with me.

We had a stare down but I knew I had already lost. This was not the place for this kind of thing no matter how much I wanted to throttle her.

"I hate her. I hate her so much," I whispered through my clenched teeth.

"I know," Edward sighed, turned me around and into him.

His arm was slung around my shoulder while he guided me out of the cafeteria.

"Edward….please," I could hear her chocked cry and my body tensed for a second at the sound of her teary and pathetic voice but Edward pushed me forward.

As we walked I was breathing deeply in and out trying to get myself back in control since I was seething. It was like a slap right into my face. After everything she had done to me she was placing herself into the role of the innocent party that had been wronged. I couldn't believe her nerve.

When a door was opened I was ripped out of my angry rant. Startled, looking up I saw a room filled with music instrument in front of me.

"This is the music room of the school," Edward confirmed my assumption as he led me inside.

"Wait here," he murmured while I braced my hands against the edge of the small stage that was located behind a old looking piano before I lifted my body up so I could sit down on the edge of the stage.

One crooked smile later, that did not reach his troubled pools, he was gone.

When the door swung shut after the quick Vampire I looked around. Violins, trumpets and flutes were neatly stocked in a cupboard on the west wall and a harp was standing opposite of the piano.

My arms were stretched out behind me and I braced my body on them as I closed my eyes and relished the silence. It occurred to me that I had no idea where exactly the music room was located in this school but I quickly shrugged it off.

I tried to think about anything but that witch before I would do something harsh and stupid.

When I heard the door to the room being opened I cranked my neck and saw Edward walk in with a violet paper purse in his right hand.

"What is this?" I asked him curiously.

"Your lunch," he chuckled at my expression.

"This does not look like it's out of the cafeteria."

"I went home. Esme fixed something for you." He replied as he ambled over to me.

"I could get used to that service," I quipped.

His usual crooked smile graced his face and this time it reached his golden pools though those were still looking troubled.

Alice's POV:

"…..Edward, please, I'm so sorry for everything," Bella chocked through her tears, "tell me how to fix this. I love you, please," she was pleading while she gripping the sleeve oh his shirt a little harder.

_Edward…._I was about to alert my brother about the fact that Anna would enter the cafeteria any moment but it was already too late.

The expressions on her face changed in lighting speed from shocked and surprised to pissed and seething.

"Edward, please, I need you. Don't leave me alone again," Bella was whimpering while she pressed herself closer to him after she noticed Anna but Edward broke free from her hold on him when he saw Anna storming over to us.

Bella wanted to go after him but I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria using the back exit that led to the east part of the school.

"Alice," she was struggling against my hold on her.

"Bella, can you tell me what is wrong with you?" Without a warning I swirled around when we were far enough away from curious ears and looked her dead in the eye.

She was a little startled by my movement and the sharp tone I was using with her.

"Alice, w-what?" She stammered.

"I told you not to do anything that would upset Anna." I hissed angrily.

A colossal show-down between the both of them among humans was the last thing we needed. I had specifically explained to Bella how important it was that she stayed away from both Edward and Anna. How she could be this reckless I couldn't understand.

"Are you on her side now too?" Bella slung her arms over her belly and bowed her head down, looking like a petulant child.

"I can't do more than to apologise," she exclaimed all of the sudden.

"I do feel guiltily and wrenched about what I have done to her but she won't even let me apologise to her."

"And you really wonder about that?" I asked her incredulously.

She looked as if I had just slapped her and took two steps away from me.

"Bella," I sighed resigned.

"I love him and I miss him and when I saw him I just couldn't hold back." Big tears were rushing down her cheeks once more as her face twisted up in pain.

"I know that and I feel sorry for you but Anna is hanging on by a thread….."

"Why does Edward have to play her babysitter?" Bella cried.

"Because she doesn't know anyone else respectively no one else knows her for who she really is. Right now Edward is the only one she fairly trusts because of what they have been through together and because he is the only one who also remembers the other time line." The words blurted out of me.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what I did to Anna but I just want Edward back and everything to be how it was supposed to be." She broke down crying.

I kneeled down besides her as she sat rolled up into a tiny ball on the cold floor of the hallway and took her shaking body into my embrace, rocking her to help her calm down.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Banner asked while he was slowly making his way over to us.

"Bella isn't feeling well. It would be best if I got her home." I opened my eyes a little bit wider to look cuter and more convincing. To dazzle him Bella would say.

After a little more effort I finally got him to excuse Bella for the day.

It was the best course of action for the day since another confrontation between Bella and Anna would most like not end this harmless.

* * *

I know you were expecting the big confrontation between Anna and Bella but there were other scenes that had to take place but I promise it will happen in the next chapter. I have already written it.

Here is the little preview for chapter 24:

…_.."Being withdrawn most of the time does not make you a grown up," I corrected her._

"_You don't know anything about my life or me or how much I love Edward or how sorry I am about what I have done to you."_

_I have been shaking my head during her little speech but on the last part my eyes snapped up to her and narrowed._

"_Please tell me because I'm really curious. Are you really sorry about what you did to me, what you have stolen from me only to throw it all away in a heartbeat a moment later," she nodded her head frantically, "or are you just sorry because my presence here is interfering with what you want." I sneered coolly at her._

_When her eyes widened in shock, her breath stuck in her throat and her body went rigid I knew the answer._

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

******Comments!** Opinions? Please!


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Slut," one girl whispered loud enough for me to hear while her and her friends, who giggled gleefully, past by my desk on the way out of the classroom.

Edward growled lowly beside me and when I cranked my neck to look at him I saw his murderous expression.

"Come on, we have to go to our next class," I said as I touched his arm. His eyes focused on me and immediately softened.

"I wish I could do something," he mumbled clearly angry at the fact that he was unable to protect me from being bullied.

Two weeks past since I "came back" to school and sill had to deal with the disapproving looks, the hushed whispers behind my back or like just happened, people calling me names.

It was still eight weeks until graduation.

Charlie and I haven't gotten around to go fishing yet but therefore we met at the diner in town every where I had a job. Charlie made sure to come by every time I was on my shift.

Most of the people there were looking strangely at me, I could practically hear them think _"….so much like Renee. The apple doesn't fall far…."_ in a disapproving tone, but Deb Stone, the owner, was a great woman who did not treat me like an outcast.

"_Anna, can you clean up table four and seven?" Deb called while I was in the storage getting some napkins._

"_Sure," I called back and grabbed a pack of napkins before I went back into the front of the diner._

_I filled the empty napkin holder and hid the rest of the pack under the counter before I retrieved what I needed to clean the tables._

_I was done with table seven and went over to work __on table four when the front door of the diner opened and customers entered. I only caught a brief glance of them, an older woman and a man in his forties._

"_I'll be right there," I called out._

_I hurried to clean the table and when I was done I went over to the booth where the two new customers were sitting._

_It was Saturday and the breakfast rush was over leaving a small time window before people would stream in for lunch. Only three more customers were in the diner. One was quietly drinking their coffee while reading his newspaper whereas the other two were tourists who were discussing their camping trip._

"_Hello, my name is Anna. What can I get you?" I asked politely with a friendly smile on my face._

_The elder woman looked at me with a raised eyebrow and disgust suddenly overtook all her features as she saw me standing in front of her._

"_Isn't there any other waiter?" She asked and screwed her nose up at me._

_Lucky for me not many showed their disapproval of me that openly._

"_No there isn't," Deb's voice rang out behind me._

_When I cranked my neck I saw her standing there with her hand on her hip daring the elder woman to say anything more._

"_I'd__ like a coffee, black, two eggs sunny side, bacon and toast. Oh and orange juice please. My mother takes the omelette, fruits and an English tea," the man quickly placed his order._

_I wrote it all down on my little college block and turned around to look at Deb offering her a grateful smile._

I was glad that there were at least some people who didn't treat me like an outcast or a criminal. And at least the truckers from out of town were giving me good tips.

"Miss Swan." Mr. Jefferson our government teacher called for my attention.

I looked at him as he was ambling over to Edward's and mine desk.

"I nearly forgot that I had been asked to tell you to go to the office of the guidance counselor after my class."

"OooooKay," I blinked at him being a little confused.

He nodded and left.

"What's that about?" I turned my head around and asked Edward.

He just shrugged his shoulders looking as confused as I was. His eyes narrowed as he was searching the minds in the school and suddenly his faces twisted up into a slight grimace.

"What?" my eyebrows kneaded together.

Edward sighed.

"The guidance counselor wants to speak with you and Bella about what is going on with you two."

"She is there as well?"

Edward nodded hesitantly looking with cautious eyes at me.

_Oh,__ for f**** sake!_ My subconscious moaned edgy.

I sucked in a deep breath as I felt anger and annoyance course through me before I collected my things, threw them in my bag and stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked carefully.

"You'll see." I barked upset and stormed off to the office of the guidance counselor.

"Anna?" Edward fell into step with me but with one glare I shut him up and he sighed heavily.

I knocked at the door and entered.

"Ah, Miss Swan, it's nice to see you. I'm Mr. Jones the guidance counselor of Forks High." He greeted me from behind his desk.

I offered him a crud nod.

Two chairs were placed in front of his desk in the small room that contained next to the desk and three chairs, two bookshelves filled with books and a file cabinet with a small coffee machine standing on it.

In the left chair she sat and didn't dare to turn around to look at me. _Good!_

"Please take a seat."

Walking over to the right chair I grabbed the back of it and pushed it as far away from her as I could.

_Childish much?_ My subconscious snorted a little at me but I did not care.

Mr. Jones gave me a look which I ignored as well.

"Well, I was informed about the fact that there seem to be some kind of issues between you two and maybe it would be beneficial if we would discuss this…"

"I don't think so," I interrupted him.

He looked startled at me.

"What she had done is unforgivable and I do not wish anyone to butt in into my personal affairs. Did I make myself clear?"

Mr. Jones looked eye wide at me.

_What did you think would happen, buddy?_ My subconscious shook her head at him.

"Have a good day," I forced a smile before I stood up and was about to make my way out of his office, leaving him behind with the family stealing witch.

Having just taken the first step away from them I heard a chair being shoved over the ground and a hand grabbed my wrist stopping me from walking away any further.

"Please, Anna, can't we…" Her whiny voice was making me want to throttle her.

Spinning around I jerked my hand forcefully out of her clutches.

"Don't you freaking dare to touch me ever again," I growled at her.

She winced and looked like a little lost damsel in distress. I grimaced in disgust.

"I'm sorry. I really am. If I could undo what I have done…"

"The point is you can't," I threw in, stopping her lamentation, "you can't undo what you have done, now can you."

"Please, I….I…" She stammered as her body shook with sobs and of course big tears pooled in her eyes and ran down her blotchy cheeks.

"Bella is obviously sorry maybe….." Mr. Jones piped up as he was stepping around his desk.

"You have no idea what happened nor do you know what has done." My voice was raised as I spat the words at him.

But then I paused and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You want us to talk?"

"That is why I called you here," he nodded.

"Alright, then out!" I was pointing at the door.

"What?" He looked confused at me.

"Either you go or I do?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

I knew I was extremely impolite and quite frankly behaving like a bitch but I was beyond caring about that. All of them thought of me as the evil one anyway.

I swallowed hard and bit my lip while I glared at the guidance counselor.

He gave me a long look and sighed after a few moments nodding his head once.

"Alright, I will be just outside the door." He said and left the room but not before throwing one last look at us.

It was plainly visible in his face that his sympathies laid with the family stealing witch. I huffed and shook my head not looking at him anymore.

"Shouldn't you be in class…" I heard him say to Edward as he closed the door and I turned to look at the pathetic creature in front of me.

"You wouldn't even be here if you wouldn't have found those stupid books, now would you?" I sneered at her. She winced further and whimpered.

Her arms slung around her middle as she sat on the chair. She swallowed hard looking away from me around the room as if trying to come up with something.

"Please, I….I…" Her huge red rimmed eyes that were full with pathetic tears were pleading.

"Please what? How dare you ask anything more of me?" I demanded.

Her wide eyes looked panicked at me while her mouth opened and closed but no sound escaped her. She looked like she wanted to run but was too scared to move a muscle.

_For the love of god! Please, someone put her out of her misery, preferably forever._ My subconscious sighed disapprovingly and disgusted.

My hand drove through my hair while white hot fury was coursing through every cell in my body. My heart was beating frantically as I tried to think through the furious pounding in my head.

"I knew….." she choked and my glare was on her again. She skidded on her chair further away from me.

"I knew it was a mistake the second I closed the door. I knew I had done something wrong and I felt so bad about it and guilty…"

"But obviously not bad enough to open the door again and let me back into my world," I spat at her.

"I…I…" she stammered while she looked frantically around the room for some kind of answer, a way out of her predicament.

"How could you just throw away your family like that? Do you have any idea how much Charlie loves you?"

"You don't know how it was," she suddenly blurted out as she shot off from the chair. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she frowned angrily at me.

"The situation I was in when Edward…."

"Oh don't give me that crap." I interrupted her, "Boo hoo Edward left you it's not like you tried to stop him and besides it was your decision to remain in my world."

She shook her head and wanted to say something but I did not give her opportunity.

"That suddenly something came over you. You wanted to have my life because you thought that it was better since you obviously are a coward and wanted to run from the problems you created instead of dealing with them. That this is the reason why you made a bad decision and just shut the door behind me. Granted, I get it."

She looked relieved.

_Does that idiot seriously think she will be forgiven for what she has done?_ My subconscious stared in utter disbelieve at the family stealing witch.

"But then, when you were as you say feeling sorry and guilty about what you have done to me why didn't you let me come back? Why didn't you just open the door? Four months! For four months you stayed in my world living my life and only when you found the books and knew about the future that was meant for you, you came back."

Her face became redder the longer I talked.

"I…I…..just," she stammered quietly before she cried again while sobs shook her frame and she slung her arms around her middle.

_You what? Were__ a selfish bitch that didn't care about anyone else but herself! _My subconscious spat with her arms crossed over chest.

"How can you even look at yourself in the mirror?" I was beyond furious.

"I love Edward," she sniffed ignoring what I had said and as I heard those words out of her mouth I couldn't hold it together.

A hysterical laughter tore from my throat leaving the family stealing witch frowning and confused.

"Oh, that one is rich," I breathed between my giggles before I regained my composure.

"You don't even know him," I exclaimed and she glared furiously at me.

"All you see when you look at him is his beauty and the other predatory trails that he has to draw his prey in and that's all. You are not in love with Edward the deeply fucked up man he is with all of his issues and peculiarities but with the idea of the perfect and god like gentlemanly knight in shining armour you believe him to be. You are such a child." I shook my head at her for the first time feeling something besides anger, fury and bloodlust when it came to her. _Pity_.

"I am not a child. I have cared for my mother ever since I can think. She told me that I had been born an adult….."

"Being withdrawn most of the time does not make you a grown up," I corrected her.

"You don't know anything about my life or me or how much I love Edward or how sorry I am about what I have done to you."

I have been shaking my head during her little speech but on the last part my eyes snapped up to her and narrowed.

"Please tell me because I'm really curious. Are you really sorry about what you did to me, what you have stolen from me only to throw it all away in a heartbeat a moment later," she nodded her head frantically, "or are you just sorry because my presence here is interfering with what you want." I sneered coolly at her.

When her eyes widened in alarm, her face blanched, her breath stuck in her throat and her body went rigid I had the answer.

It was more than I could take before I knew what I was doing I was in front of her, my hand lifted into the air and it rushed down, her eyes widen in shock and surprise.

But before my hand could collide with her face the door was ripped open and a cool hand grabbed my wrist stopping my movements. My head whipped around and I looked into golden pools that were gazing sympathetically down at me before their owner shook his head.

"That is not you."

I grit my teeth together while my body was trembling with rage as I was having trouble breathing because of all the anger that was coursing through me.

On some level I noticed that the guidance counselor followed Edward into the office and was saying something but I was not in the state of mind to care about that or even hear the words he spoke.

"You are just a disgusting, pathetic, selfish, little bitch who doesn't know to appreciate the things she has and one last thing, what you feel for Edward is not love, you are obsessed with the idea of him being your hero," I spat at her, jerked my hand free of Edward's grip and turned on my heel as the guidance counselor was calling after me while I heard her sobs, whimpers and needy cries for Edward.

Once out of the office I stormed out of school into the yard to catch some air because I was too upset to go back to class.

My hands were stretched out in front of me and braced against the back of a bench. My head was bowed and my eyes closed as I was greedily sucking oxygen into my lungs. After some time I noticed a presence beside me.

Slowly I turned my head and saw Edward standing next to me. He had a sympathetic look on his face and opened his arms to me for a hug.

I hesitated at first but in the end I accepted his offer.

Edward's POV:

"Are you alright, son?" Carlisle's worried voice reached me as I was sitting on a fallen tree not far from our house, on the other side of the river.

"No," I breathed after a while.

He sighed and sat down next to me while my head was in my hands as my elbows were braced against my thighs.

"It's like I don't even know Bella anymore," I was shaking my head.

The confrontation in the school office between Anna and Bella left my mind reeling. I couldn't believe what I had heard.

…_..or are you just sorry because my presence here is interfering with what you want….._

When I heard Bella's heartbeat quicken as well as her breath stuck in her throat as her pulse began to race it was like something broke inside of me.

"I think…..for the first time," I tried to put my thoughts into words but it was harder than I thought it would be.

Carlisle sat patiently besides me thinking about the latest Bach concert he and Esme had visited to give me time and privacy but also because he knew that Bach calmed me.

"I'm not reasoning Bella's flaws away in her favour anymore." I said and then cranked my neck to look at the man who was like a father to me.

"Rationally, I know about all the wrong doings and all the short comings that Bella has and rationally, Anna is the healthier choice," I shook my head and heard Rosalie approaching us though she had her thoughts tightly controlled, masking them with snippets out of her and Emmett's private life which I really had no desire to see.

She stopped a few feet away from us, knowing that I would send her away if this conversation between Carlisle and me was not meant for another pair of ears.

"Anna changes me in a good way and I even dare to say that I slowly start to like the person I'm becoming because of her. It also didn't escape my notice that she fits in with our family, our life style and I don't mean our diet, unlike Bella."

While Anna was elegant and gracious but yet modest Bella was all about casualness and inconspicuousness. The both of them couldn't be any different if they tried in the way they presented themselves as well as in their personalities.

"Anna challenges me and shows me my limits while Bella is only in constant awe of me." I sighed heavily.

"I was the one who introduced Bella into this world because of me…."

"No, you weren't Edward," Carlisle shook his head.

"It was young Jacob Black who told her of our secret and it was her decision to get close to you and to us. She could have run and we would have never known. It was her decision, Edward." Carlisle corrected me and I sighed heavily again pondering that fact for a while before putting it off for another time.

"I have always seen Bella as accepting, loving, understanding and faithful to her family though the last one had been proven to be incorrect after James attacked her and she demanded for the first time to be turned. And as for the rest I think that only applies in combination with me."

I had always been glad to have all of Bella's time for myself but now thinking about it I couldn't help to feel sorry for her human friends who were the first to welcome her in Forks.

After we became a couple she ignored them all together and only associated when she absolutely had to. She didn't even try to keep the friendship up with them, if it weren't for Angela and Mike, who always included Bella into their group, she would not have any human friends.

"My mind knows that Anna is the better choice but I can't just switch those feelings off that I have for Bella. I don't know what to do."

Carlisle looked sympathetically at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I wish I could help you but unfortunately this is something you have to resolve on your own. No one can tell you who the right one for you is." He paused briefly and his gaze dropped off my eyes before it returned.

"I can't tell you when it will be but at some point you will know."

"Are you telling me this to cheer me up or because you believe it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Both." He chuckled lightly and a tortured, small smile twitched on the corners of my mouth.

"Would you just stop with this pathetic whining!" Rosalie spat disgusted at me when she suddenly appeared in front of me.

Startled I looked up at her.

"Rosa….."

"No," she silenced Carlisle by holding her hand up before she glared back at me.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are that Anna is currently too busy trying to keep herself together, deal with everything and is miles away from being ready for a relationship to notice what a moron you are?" She looked incredulously at me.

"Errr…"

"Don't tell me that after everything that happened you honestly consider to return to that brain-and-backboneless twit."

"Rosalie!" Carlisle warned sternly.

_**Anna is a real woman who knows who she is and deserves better than that AND just so you know if you continue to show her what a weak jerk you are she will not pay you the time of a day.**_

_It's not like it's good for her to be surrounded by our kind. Well at least she does not smell like a taunting temptation and if I have to arrange myself with one of them Anna is definitely the better choice__. At least she hadn't asked to become one of us and knows to appreciates her humanity….._Her inner monologue stated her true feelings while she was shouting at me through her thoughts.

_**You better man up instantly because when Anna snaps out of her current sullen mood and starts to organise her life and you are still the pathetic, undecided moron you are now you will never see the girl again. I can promise you that!**_

"And besides aren't you concerned even a little for the safety of our family?" She shook her head in incomprehension.

"Rosalie the Volturi…." Carlisle sighed rising from the fallen tree.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" She barked at him while her body trembled with anger.

Her mind was a mess of images because she was too upset for me to be able to get a clear read on her. Whenever she was too angry her mind turned into a whirlwind of broken pieces. How she could get coherent sentences out and argue spot on when her mind was in such a state never ceased to amaze me.

"Let's forget what she did to Anna and that I detest her. Emmett and this family is all I've got. How can you expect from me to allow someone into our middle that is easily and instantly ready to throw her **own** family under a bus for her selfish desires?" My sister exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"A few days after she came together with Edward and was nearly killed by one of our kind she demanded to become one of us even though Edward made her aware of the consequences of such a decision over and over." She growled at a startled Carlisle.

"And the situation we are in now and the fact that Anna is here proves that she did sacrificed her own family. She did not come back for her father who loves her or her mother who misses her, no she came back after she read in those damn books that she will get what she wants when she's back here." _At least that was what that stupid twit thought._ Her mind bristled.

"How can you even consider letting someone like this into our home?" Though Carlisle was shocked about what Rosalie was implying I could see in his mind that he did not dismiss Rosalie's concerns and that she planted a seed of doubt in his mind.

My first instinct was to defend Bella against the accusations of my sister but doubt was also eating it's way through my mind.

"Who is to say that we are not the next who are going to be thrown under a bus if she discovers some knew obsession and we are in the way?" Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and glared fiercely at the both of us expecting answers.

All Carlisle could do was to stare speechlessly at her while I sighed heavily and buried my face in my hands.

Anna's POV:

"Everything ready for your fishing trip with Charlie?" Edward eyed me with amusement while I was setting the alarm.

"What?" I growled under my breath.

"Nothing," he shook his head as a wide grin spread across his face and I sighed in annoyance.

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you," I said when I put the alarm clock on my nightstand.

"And that would be?" He questioned while I patted the spot beside.

He came and sat down on my bed.

"I don't want Charlie to be at his house when Riley shows up to collect _her_ stuff which is why I was thinking of distracting him on that day." It went well in the books and in the other time line Charlie was not at home by pure luck (or many, many roses that needed to be distributed).

Edward's eyes softened while he looked a little strange at me before he shook his head and nodded thoughtfully

"I was also thinking along those lines."

"I haven't asked before but what is the plan regarding Victoria?"

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed.

"Are we doing everything like last time or were you guys planning on doing anything different this time? In the movie they were hiding somewhere on a junkyard but fighting in the city is not a good idea," I shrugged.

"You were there when we discussed this."

"I know I just thought that maybe you changed your mind or something."

"If it were so I would have already informed you," Edward looked deeply into my eyes as he said that.

"It's safest for us to wait for them here since we know how their attack will happen." I nodded at that.

I nodded until something occurred to me.

"Yeah, but last time we didn't discus Bree. Are you going to tell her to run before the Volturi shows up?" I felt sorry for her in the books. She obviously didn't want to fight but had no other choice.

"What?" He asked and a split of a second later a shocked gasp left his mouth as his golden pools widened with realisation.

He jumped off the bed and was pacing in front of me muttering something under his breath until a knock on the door interrupted his angry pace.

Edward went to open it.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked in a worried tone.

"How did I manage to push that into the back of my mind?" Edward grumped clearly upset with himself.

"There is a girl named Bree you spared her the last time because she didn't fight….." I shrugged and Edward sighed deeply before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jane tortured her to get information about why so many of our kind had been made, who their sire was and why they attacked us." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Carlisle sucked in a deep breath and looked concerned.

"We will have to kill them all to be the only ones to provide an explanation for the happenings." I heard Jasper's voice from behind Carlisle.

We had talked about Victoria and the fight about a month after Edward and I were snapped back into this time line. Back then it was decided that Carlisle and the others would tell Jane and her companions about Alice's story and that when James saw her again and discovered her "coven" he wanted to play what ended in his death which Victoria wanted to avenge.

12^12^12

My mouth suddenly opened up wide when a yawn pounced on me. My hand immediately shot in front of the open gate that just wouldn't close.

"Boring?" Charlie asked me from the other side of the boat.

"Sorry but yeah," I nodded as I placed the fishing rod safely away like Charlie had previously showed me and reached for the Thermos bottle with the latte macchiato that Esme has made for me to keep myself awake.

Charlie was eyeing me with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems to me you did not discover your love for fishing just yet."

"Or ever." I added with a smile while I was pouring myself a cup of caramel coloured coffee.

"Want a cup too?"

"No," he shook his head, "I don't fancy this Starbucks stuff."

I giggled.

"That's not Starbuck," I held my steaming cup up, "but Esme also pack a bottle with pure black coffee." I said and fished the other Thermos bottle out of the pick nick basket that Esme and I had packed.

I was originally only going for something hot to drink, some cookies and some sandwiches for breakfast on the ocean but when I came down the stairs in the morning Esme had half of the basket already packed with all sorts of goodness.

"That I accept," he nodded approvingly and reached his hand out for the Thermos bottle.

"Dad," I called for his attention when he poured himself a steaming cup of coffee. He looked curiously up at me.

"A guidance counselor?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Charlie's face immediately reddened and he looked embarrassed into his cup.

"That obvious?"

I nodded my head. I knew even before Edward confirmed my assumption that Charlie had asked the principal to try to mediate between the witch and me.

He sighed heavily.

"It's just hard for me to watch…..."

"I know dad and if I could I would tell you but…"

"Why can't you? I just don't understand what happened? You weren't raped were you?" His alarmed wide eyes bore into mine.

"What?...No!...What in the world gave you that absurd idea?"

Charlie sighed and bowed his head looking into his black coffee again.

"I can't figure out what happened and my mind goes crazy…."

"Dad," I stopped his rant as I leaned over and touched his hand, "I was not raped. I just….can't put up with Bella's behaviour anymore."

His eyebrows kneaded together in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"It's something between her and me."

"And him," Charlie grumped bitterly.

"Edward is not such a bad guy. He just has his own issues from the past. He is just a teenage boy."

"You sound so mature all of the sudden." He mused thoughtfully and I had to agree with him.

Everything that happened to me had changed me and my view of the world. I couldn't even tell when it happened that I stopped feeling like a child, like a teenager but somehow I felt so much older than I actually was.

"Kids grow up." I shrugged.

"Are you and Edward a couple?" He blurted out and looked sternly at me.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm not in the place to have a relationship right now and Edward is brooding over his own issues caught between a rock and a hard place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He stared through narrowed eyes at me.

"That you should not stick your nose into other people private business, Chief Swan." I stared back.

"You are my daughter."

"And I have a right to a private life. If I should need your help I will ask for it. I know it must be hard to be suddenly handling two teenage girls but you are doing a great job even when you do not have that impression."

He blushed deeper the more I talked.

"Will I ever get to know what happened, will I?" He asked in a toneless voice after a while looking at the wide ocean.

"No," I shook my head and I could hear his sigh in defeat and the frustration behind it.

_Poor Charlie._ My subconscious was gazing sympathetically at him.

"I'm sorry for all the crap that Renee must be giving you." Edward had told me that she had been calling Charlie at least once a week for a report on the situation and was blaming the poor man for everything.

"Anna," he sighed and looked down.

"She hadn't…." his eyes suddenly snapped to mine and he looked upset.

"I'm not taking her calls anymore." I shrugged and Charlie muttered something under his breath.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Charlie looked confused.

_For being this great __to me even though I'm actually a stranger to you._

"For being you." He blushed and coughed once to mask his embarrassment.

After that we went back to fishing well he continued to fish while I took out the camera, I had borrowed from Jasper, again to make some more photos. It had been a breathtaking sight when the white mist rolled over the surface of the water in the early morning hours.

Though it briefly reminded me of the day when my life got irrevocably changed and of everything that I had lost. Luckily, I had become pretty good at breathing pain away until I could push it into a little box and burry it deeply inside of the shattered remains of my heart which is why Charlie did not notice anything.

I feared the day when everything I was pushing away from me would break free and force me to face it but at least I had still a little more time before then.

"Thanks for trying even though you hate fishing." He mumbled after a while.

"So obvious?" I smirked at him and he barked laugh as his eyes cringed.

"Hey, I would have not tortured myself out of my comfy, warm bed at five o'clock in the morning on a Saturday just for anyone."

Charlie offered me one of his rare smiles before his attention turned back to the fishes that thankfully did not take the bait today.

* * *

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

******Comments!** Opinions? Please!


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Wow! That's amazing Esme," Anna said in awe as Esme showed her the plans for a new house.

"I'm quite satisfied with the end product, myself," Esme nodded approvingly to herself as she gazed at the images on her laptop.

"Where is this house located?"

"In Miami."

"As in Miami Florida?" Anna looked surprised and confused at my mother who laughed softly.

"This is not a house for us. I am working for an architecture company."

"Really?" Anna squeaked stunned.

"Yes, it's all possible thanks to the internet. I can easily remodel the homes of others or create new ones from the scratch. I am drawing the plans and others put them into practice. The construction manager can call me anytime or send me an e-mail if he has any questions or if something went wrong."

"Cool," Anna smiled as the both of them went back to look through Esme's newest project.

The both of them got along pretty well though it was not the kind of relationship I thought Anna would have with Esme. Anna didn't seem to see Esme as a mother figure but as a girlfriend.

When I asked her about it she had told me that her own mother and she shared more of a friendship than a mother and daughter relationship though those moments also had existed.

When Carlisle was returning from the hospital Esme excused herself to greet him. Once Esme closed the door of my room behind her I saw Anna look at me through narrowed eyes as I looked up from my book.

I felt a stab of frustration shoot through me because I was not able to hear her mind so I could know what was going through it as she looked at me in this very moment. Reading her was a challenge I had not mastered yet what frustrated me immensely but also excited me.

In the past few weeks we have been slowly getting to know each other better.

Our beginning was rather…..how to put it?…rocky and turbulent? She knew nearly everything about my past there was to know since I had been telling her all about it in the other time line while I still thought she was Bella but I learned very little about her then.

"And here I always thought you are made out of diamonds but scratch that it's more like a primary rock," she looked reproachfully at me.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"I have been here for over an hour listing to…" she was gesturing with her right hand and pointing at my stereo.

"Music?"

"If that's what you want to call it," she rolled her eyes, "I mean really don't you have anything else besides jazz?"

I was about to open my mouth but she beat me to it.

"And classic. Alright some of the classic I enjoy every now and then but what about rock or pop or R'n'B or…"

"Anna, I'm a Vampire and we freeze at a certain time and from then on we do not change. That…"

"Oh, reallyyy," she interrupted me.

"Huh?" My brows furrowed as she got up from the couch, went to the shelf and looked over my CD collection, pulling some of them out before spinning around to face me.

"Sting, U2, the Beatles….I didn't know they were that old." She raised an eyebrow at me holding the CD's into my face

"Errrr….." I opened and closed my mouth again.

_Man, bro, she got ya._ Emmett's voice boomed in his head.

Anna shook her head and placed the CD's back. She lingered on the last one as if deciding what to do next before she slowly cranked her neck to look at me.

"Most of the time you hold onto your past so much that the present can't touch you."

_Bull's eye!_ Emmett agreed.

"You know just because your body is frozen it does not mean that your spirit and mind also are because if they really were caught in the time you grew up in you would not be able to blend in with today's society or any other for that matter but your own. You adjust. So you are able to change but at the same time you don't want to for some reason, I think." She shrugged.

I blinked at her.

"Anyway my point is," I looked expectantly at her, "that you just don't want to give the current music a chance."

Her serious expression broke into a smile that was followed by giggles as I shook my head at her.

"You are…." I began but really I was lacking words and all I could do in the end was to chuckle and to shake my head.

"Hey," she suddenly exclaimed before she was stifling her giggles as she tried to say something, "I haven't gotten around to ask you how the training with the wolves went down, yesterday?"

"Pretty much like in the other time line only that Jacob was not present."

"He wasn't?" She looked with surprised eyes at me.

I shook my head.

"Sam ordered him to stay away. He is blaming me for everything," I trailed off recalling what I saw in Sam's mind when he told me that.

Jacob was furious at me because of the pain Bella was going through. He thought that I was using Anna the same way I had used Bella.

"That's why I didn't want to go. He surely would have tried to convince me of his nonsense again and I would have been left with no other option but to punch him into his face…..He is just not worth a broken hand." She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders making me smile before she giggled and I joined in.

We were laughing until the moment when I heard a familiar roar driving up the road and turn into the drive away that led to the house.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked curiously when she noticed my rigid from.

My first instinct was it to lie to protect her but then something made it's way to the forefront of my mind and I knew I had to tell her the truth no matter how much she wouldn't like it.

Honesty was what she had always demanded of me, no matter how brutal and raw that truth was. It was strange but something changed in me in that moment and I began to question my former conviction that by lying I could protect someone.

Even if the intentions were good in the end lies made everything worse.

And when I looked at Anna, gazed in her clear, beautiful wide open eyes lies could not fall from my lips.

Well except if she would ever ask me how she looked in a particular outfit then I would lie for all I was worth and tell her the standard answers women wanted to hear.

I had witnessed enough occurrences to know that a man did not fair well when honest in that area.

"Bella is on her way here," the second the words left my mouth Anna's face hardened and all the muscles in her body tensed with hate and anger.

Her heartbeat quickened as her breathing went shallow and suddenly black fire was burning in her eyes which bothered me. She was a, too beautiful, too pure, creature to be tainted by such ugly emotions.

Not knowing what to say I just gazed at her for moment while my frozen heart bled seeing her being eaten by anger and hate. In public she masked those feelings but here at home for the first time I saw what being close to Bella, to have to tolerate Bella's presence did to her.

Just then it occurred to me that for what Bella took from Anna she would never be punished. I couldn't even imagine what that injustice must be doing to Anna.

Taking a deep breath I ripped myself away from her side, left the house and sped up the driveway. Stopping in the middle between the main road and the house I waited for Bella's truck to reach me.

"Edward," she breathed my name the second her eyes caught a glimpse of me.

She stepped on the breaks, cut the engine and flew out of the beast directly at me, stumbling on the way over her own feet what made her crash into my boy.

"Careful there," I breathed as she immediately slung her arms around me while her hands fisted into the back of my shirt.

Her scent hit me like a brick wall and I needed a second to get the monster under control that demanded of me to devour the heavenly smelling nectar.

As she was clinging to me with all of her strength it didn't escape my notice that it felt somehow different to have her in my arms than it did before. I couldn't exactly pin point it….something was missing or was not right?

Or was it because the last time I had hugged or intimately touched Bella in any form was before I left her in the woods and her embrace was now foreign to me?

While I mused over this strange empty feeling Bella's body shook with sobs as her tears started to drench the fabrics of the shirt.

Being left with not much of a choice I patted her back until she calmed down.

Placing my hands on her shoulders I pulled her away from me so I could look at her tears stricken face. Despite everything that had occurred worry wash over me at the sight of her tears.

"Bella did something happen?"

She shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her confused.

"I missed you," she cried and brushed her hands over her wet cheeks.

"Bella," I sighed and took my hands from her shoulders.

She whimpered as the contact between us ceased.

"It's not enough. You barely come to me anymore." Fresh tears were running down her face.

The past few weeks had been the weirdest ones in my entire existence. My time was divided between spending time with Anna, visiting Bella though I had stopped going to her place after the incident in the office of the guidance counselor and pondering over my life near a waterfall deep in the forest.

It was a new place where I could be alone with my thoughts that was untouched by man kind and silent. I haven't been to the meadow ever since this time line began. Too many memories of Bella and I were connected to that place.

Ever since the moment Carlisle explained to me what I had became I thought that nothing could become a danger to me except a Werewolf or one of my own kind.

Coincidences or circumstances or accidents could not touch me.

Over the years I had become so arrogant to think that nothing was completely out of my control but the second Carlisle stood still in front of me and I couldn't locate the minds of my family members those believes proved to be false.

When the white mist was nearing our house and eating away everything in it's way there was nothing I could do to protect the ones I loved. I could not even fight and die while defending my family and Anna.

For the first time in my Vampire life I felt truly helpless, clueless, pathetic and weak.

I felt like a human who was ran over by circumstances and had nothing to oppose what was coming at him.

For me it was near death experience of sorts.

I nearly died a few decades before but it was normal for a human to die. I had made my peace with death back then.

Anna turning up in my life and all the events that happened in the other time line had a huge impact on me, my view of the world and the believes I had.

I had always been someone who had needed time to mull things over and muse over them. I tended to over think things but that was how I was.

"Bella," I shook my head and not having any idea how to begin to explain to her the state of my mind or heart after everything that happened, how to tell her how disappointed I was in her or that my feeling towards her…

How could I? I didn't even understand myself anymore.

When I heard her heavy intake of air I glanced at her and couldn't help the stab of guilty that shot through my chest at her tormented expression.

"And when you are with me all we ever do is to talk. Ever since you came back you have barely touched me and not once have you kissed me or told me that you loved me." She was crying harder.

All I could do was to stand there and to watch her being in pain. I wished I could take that pain away and my mind also knew how but I just couldn't go through with it.

There were too many unsolved issues, too many questions were the answers where nowhere within reach.

"Edward, please," her voice was weak and teary as she looked from under her lashes at me.

I shook my head as I was searching for words.

It was impossible for me to touch her in a loving and tender way, to kiss her or to tell her that I loved her when my heart was not fully hers and on top of that the better I got to know Anna the more confusing my feelings were.

"What about us and our future?" She asked before she swallowed hard.

My head snapped up and I looked incredulously at her.

"What about Anna?"

Bella looked startled at me. Her chocolate brown eyes were ripped wide open and she appeared to have trouble understanding why I asked what I did.

"Why is it that every time I try to talk about us you are bringing her up?" She questioned me frustrated but then immediately held her hands up while taking a deep breath.

"OK, I know what I have done to her is horrible and I am sorry but obviously she is coping and getting better so…"

"Coping? Getting better?" I exclaimed indignant about what she just said.

Bella's eyes snapped up to mine and were full with questions.

"Well….she…..at school she looks like she is fine…..and…."

"She looks like she is fine?" I shook my head, pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes to damp the temper that was rising in me.

"Anna is putting on an act when she is in public because she has no other choice but to do so. She is everything but getting better."

"In fact she has not even started to get better or work through the loss of her family and home or anything else that happened to her. Not that she could. She has to function for the sake of everyone who has no idea what is really going on to protect our secret so there won't be even more questions circling around." I tried my best to keep the anger out of my voice but by the look that Bella gave me I was not as successful as I wished to be.

I just couldn't understand how Bella could even assume that Anna could be alright after only a few short weeks given what she had been through and had to endure the entire time.

"And the way she is being treated at school is putting another strain on her that she does not need. Bella, Anna is not alright. She is not even on the way there."

"I know about the rumours but then…." Her voice got weaker and she trailed off.

"Then what?" I raised an eyebrow at her as her gaze fell from mine and she was looking at the ground underneath her feet.

"I understand that Anna is not able to endure my presence…why didn't you ask me to move in with you that way there would be no rumours?" She did not dare to look up at me as tears filled her eyes and her voice.

"She was not responsive for days how exactly would we have explained to Charlie what was happening to Anna? I don't think she could have dealt with another stay in the hospital on top of everything. And leaving her with someone who has no idea what is going on…."

"She seems to get along with Charlie just fine," Bella interrupted me and I heard something in her voice that honestly shocked me.

_Jealously!_

"You are not seriously jealous of Anna's and Charlie's relationship?" I asked incredulously.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked everywhere but at me while a heated red was covering her entire face.

"Charlie thinks of Anna as his daughter and she is feeling bad about what he is going through. I have told you more then once that Charlie is beating himself up about what is going on between you and Anna. He thinks that he failed as a father and that it would have been better if the two of you never came here but stayed with Renee."

"So she is doing it only out of pity?" Bella mumbled still not looking at me.

"No, she is doing it because she genuinely cares about Charlie."

"Or because she wants to take my family away from me like I did from her and didn't she succeed," she spat bitterly while angry tears pooled into her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" I growled. Anna was not like that! And I would allow nobody to talk about her like that.

Bella bit her bottom lip and glared at the ground hugging her middle.

Silence settled between us and I used that moment to calm myself.

I did not want to be angry at Bella, I understood where she was coming from and I knew that she always had complexes and constantly needed reassurance but it made me angry that she was acting selfishly in regards of Anna.

"In the books we were to be wed in a few weeks…." She broke the silence.

"Bella," I groaned.

Didn't she understand that whatever future was written in the books did not apply to our reality anymore?

"We got married August 13th," she just went on as if she hadn't heard me. I closed my eyes, exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"And on the 14th we arrived on Esme Isle where we spend our honeymoon ….." Her voice grew almost desperate. I interrupted her.

"Bella stop!"

"Edward we have to make love on August 14th," a heart wrenching pleading was laced in those words.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked appalled.

The sheer thought of making love to a human was obscure to me.

"I would crush you in no time. I told you a long time ago that that is not possible for the both of us." I hissed at her but she only shook her head.

"No, you are wrong. In the books you did make love to me and I was fine."

"Those were just some stupid books Bella," I yelled and glared at her losing my temper.

If there was one topic I did not want to discuss then it was this.

Bella froze up like a statue and I took a few steps back moving into the path of a fresh breeze where I could take a few calming breaths.

"I'm sorry. I should not have lost my temper like this but….."

"Edward we have to make love on August 14th …" she still was not letting go of this and I was only a second away from making a run for it before I said something I would regret later.

"…..or Renesmee will not be born."

My lips were slightly parted and I stared dumbfounded at her.

"Who is Renesmee?" I was confused.

Tears glistered in Bella's chocolate pools as a myriad of emotions ran through them.

"Our daughter. Our beautiful baby girl," she chocked out while rivers were rushing down her face.

"What are you talking about?" I was completely confused while Bella took a few hesitant steps in my direction.

"I can't father children."

"Yes, yes you can. A male Vampire and human woman can have children. They are going to be hybrids. There are others like this out there. I only know of three, one boy and two girls."

"That…..no…..that's impossible," I shook my head in denial.

"That is why we have to get married," she was stepping closer to me with each word that left her mouth, "or not. I don't care if we get married or not but you care about such things that is," she suddenly shook her head cutting her rambling off before her eyes flashed to mine.

"We have to make love on August 14th or our little girl will not be born. You will love her so much. You will be such a great father to our little girl and I will be a very controlled newborn because I was meant to be a Vampire" she was still stepping closer, lifting her hand and just when she was about to reach me I leaped away from her.

"Stop!" The command ripped out of me.

Bella's breath caught in her throat.

Wisely she didn't say anything or moved at all while I was trying to somehow comprehend what she was trying to tell me but it was no avail. I could not…..I did not…

Since I was not able to even begin to understand my mind took another path and concentrated on the issue that had been aggressively flashing off like a warning light in my head the entire time she was talking.

My eyes snapped up to hers.

"Where does that leave Anna?"

"Of course I have thought about that too."

"Oh really! Then please enlighten me because first of all she can't stand the sight of you and second you would eat her no matter how controlled you think yourself to be." I glared at her.

"She could live with Sam and the others on the reservation. According to what Emily remembers, the both of them were very good friends. She misses Anna. They would gladly take her in and they also know what happened to her. She does not have to pretend, she can be herself there. We could set up an account for her…"

"You think that you can put a number on how much the love of someone's parents is worth, their presence in your life," I exclaimed in appal, disgusted by the very idea.

"Of course not! That is not how I meant it." Bella shook her head, held her hands up and back-pedalled.

"You want me to send her to live with the mutts? After she already had been ripped out of her familiar surroundings and had to get used to new circumstance twice before. And now everything has suddenly to change all over again?" I barked at her.

"I will not leave her when she needs me the most. The mutts do not know what had happened in the other time line or what she went through. And besides you do not seriously think that I would leave her unprotected among those dangerous beasts."

"You don't seem so bothered when I go there," Bella sulked, looking at the ground again while tears ran down her red glowing cheeks.

"You have Jacob to protect you."

"Since when do you trust him?" She questioned me sceptically.

"I learned in the other time line that he would never let anything happen to you."

"Edward we have only little time left and our daughter is depending on us…"

"Bella stop living in some kind of fairytale! We have no daughter but real problems and I will not leave Anna behind just because her existence does not agree with your schedule!"

"But we will have a daughter and only a small time window for her to come to existence." Her voice was strong and determinate and a fire was burning in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"I don't want to hear this nonsense any longer." I barked curtly.

"This is no nonsense but our child we are talking about." She yelled at me while her body shook with anger.

"Bella open your eyes there is no child and would you please stop acting as if everything was alright. The decisions you made have consequences and you should finally show some responsibility and stand up to those." I had never spoken to her like this but the way she was trying to play down what she did to Anna angered me.

I was breathing heavily, running my hand rapidly through my hair while Bella's body was shaking and tears were running freely down her cheeks.

"You could really do it?" I shook my head. "Push Anna onto the wolves, write her a check and live your life happily like nothing ever happened just as you read it in those books?"

My questioning gaze was burning into her chocolate depths as her arms crossed, protectively, over her chest once more and her eyes cast down onto the ground.

"Why…are you saying this….like that?" She mumbled not looking at me, holding tighter onto herself.

Never since I had known her did she look more like a child to me. She was pushing the problems away from herself like a five year old would do, if she can't see them they are not there.

Speechless and appalled, I was shaking my head at her.

"Anna, Anna, Anna is that all you can talk about?" It broke out of her after a moment of pregnant silence between us.

"I get it. I really do, the both of you went through an intense time and feelings got mixed up and confused," I shook my head, "and you feel responsible for her because of what I did because if you would not have left me," I winced at the low blow but I knew I deserved it, "I would have never tricked her into stepping one foot into our world."

"I get it. I really do and I am sorry for what I did and stole from her. I am beating myself up about it every single day," she cried in a voice that was laced with guild, "I know that I will never be able to make it up to her, not in the least but that is one thing and we are the other." How she was able to separate those two that easily was beyond me.

"Edward, I need you. I can't live without you. Not now. Not after I got to know that you really love me and that we can have everything we dreamed about. I haven't been fighting then but I'm fighting now. For us. For our child. For our family."

Pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger I shook my head.

"Edward we are soul mates. I am your mate…."

"So is Anna." The truth broke out of me. I was not planning on telling her like this but I couldn't hide that truth from Bella anymore.

"…..and that is…..what?" She looked shocked at me.

"What did you say?"

"I said that Anna is my mate as well. I do not have a puppy crush on her but I'm in love with her."

Bella stared for along moment dumbfounded at me with her mouth agape.

"No," she slowly shook her head taking a step back. She swallowed hard while her eyes were unfocused, roaming rapidly over nothing and filling with tears while her face became redder by the second.

"No, that can not be you told me yourself that every Vampire has only one mate!" She whispered hoarsely while she seemed to have problems to breath.

"Yes, that is right but Anna isn't from here, is she?"

"I….I…I don't understand." She shook her head and blinked in confusion at me while her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her pulse raced. Her breath was leaving her mouth in shallow pants.

"It was no coincident that Anna was standing on the other side of the door when you opened the portal…"

"I….what?" Her face was flush and she lifted her hands intertwining her fingers and pressing them to her forehead.

I briefly though about how to explain it best to her.

"Our both universe are like two identical puzzles, for example, in aspect of the cut though the picture on them is different. Now you and Anna are essentially the same puzzle piece on the surface you two are completely different, different personalities, different looks, different interests but yet at some level essentially the same. The same cut so to say that fits with mine."

Bella didn't seem to comprehend what I told her for a long while. Her mouth was opening and closing as she worked through what I had confessed, becoming paler and paler with every passing minute. She looked as white as a sheet when she took one step after another back on her trembling legs. Her breath was leaving her mouth in sharp jerks and for a moment I feared that she would suffocate until she hit the front of her truck with her back and slumped down onto the ground.

"No, no, no," she started chanting as her body shook with the force of her sobs.

"Bella," I spoke in a soft voice as I took a step closer to her.

Her head snapped up at the sound of my voice.

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me you are lying!" She screamed at me while her eyes were pleading with me.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no," I heard how she got up while screeching in denial.

When I opened my eyes I saw her in pain twisted face that was stricken with tears.

My heart hurt to see her like this and to be the cause for her pain but I couldn't have kept the truth from her any longer.

"Please, please Edward," she chocked while her sad and panicked depths pleaded with me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them again she looked at me like a deer caught in the headlight before she leaped away from me and into her truck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and I could see in her eyes that she could not stay, that she had to get away.

"I….don't….I can't," the words barely left her mouth as her throat was closing up with tears.

Worry if she would be able to drive home in her condition bubbled up inside me.

_I will escort her home__ and make sure nothing happens to her_. I heard Alice say who had just returned from hunting.

I stood there watching as her truck disappeared out of sight though I was concerned for Bella's safety I couldn't bring myself to follow her. The pull that tugged on me was coming from the opposite direction instead.

Jacob's POV:

Charlie sighed loudly into the phone while he was rubbing his forehead.

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way." He snapped down the line before he ended the call.

"Everything alright?" I asked before I stuffed my mouth with another spoon full of lasagne.

"No, I need to go back to work," Charlie shook his head angrily before he went upstairs to change into his police uniform.

Nodding I continued to finish my second dinner.

"Tell Bella I will be back later," he called as he was leaving the house.

"Will do," I replied hoping she would come back soon.

When Charlie told me that she went to the Cullen place it took all I had not to turn on my heel and run after her.

I could only hope that Bella didn't meet Anna there who was pushing the entire fault for everything that happened on Bella when in fact it was that blood sucking bastard who was responsible for both Bella's and Anna's pain. But of course he looked like a damn movie star and that was why he had Anna wrapped around his little finger just like he had Bella.

It he would have stayed away from Bells then everything would be still alright but no he had to play his games with her and now he is doing the same thing to another girl.

I wished I could do something about it but Emily convinced the elder and Sam to leave Anna and them alone, telling the elder that Anna went through enough and that even though they were Vampires they were the only ones who could help Anna.

Bull if one asked me, that girl needed to be around humans get used to the new life she had now and not be with the walking death.

It angered me how much Bells suffered under the entire situation. I could only hope that Anna would soon see that Bells was just another of that blood sucker's victim and all her anger would finally be directed on the right person.

The familiar roar of the old truck jerked me out of my rant and my sensitive ears were able to pick up the sobs that I had heard way too often in the past few weeks.

Walking outside I waited for her to arrive. Bells barely made it into the driveway before she crossed her arms over the steering wheel and braced her forehead on her arms, crying bitterly.

"Oh Bells," I breathed as I opened the car door and carefully pulled her out of the driver seat and into my arms.

She wrapped her arms around me quickly burying her tears stained face in my neck crying harder than she had before.

Kissing the top of her head I kicked the car door shut with my foot before I carried her into her room. I lay down on the bed pulling her on top of my chest while she cried her eyes out.

I knew better than to try to calm her. It wouldn't work anyway. While my fingers brushed through her soft hair that smelled of strawberries I could barely contain the anger it felt.

I longed to get my hands on that damn blood sucker and rip him into pieces for all he did to my Bells.

I had no idea how much time past but at some point her sobs that had shaken her tiny frame violently ceased and she was sniffing softly.

"Bells?" I asked as she pushed herself away from me and made to get up.

She shook her head and was out of bed. I followed her out of her room but stopped at the bottom of the stairs when I noticed that she wanted to use the bathroom and went back up.

Her eyes were red and swollen when she returned and she looked so fragile and breakable. I longed to punch into the face of that jerk.

"Bells, what happened?" I asked her softly when I stood directly in front of her.

She was still not looking at me but at her feet, her arms were slung around her middle, holding her together it seemed as she shook her head not saying a word.

I sighed and grit my teeth before my finger slid under her chin and I forced her to look at me.

What I saw then nearly broke my heart.

Fresh tears that threatened to spill were glistering in her dead chocolate pools that had always been so full of life and love before that demon from hell destroyed her.

She looked so lost and defenceless, helpless and lonely, like a doll that had been thrown away after the owner lost interest in it. That was exactly what that blood sucker did.

I couldn't endure the anguished and tortured expression on her tears stained face anymore.

Slowly ever, so slowly I leaned in and brought our lips together. I could feel her tense when my mouth tenderly wooed hers.

At first her tiny fists were hitting against my chest and she made sounds of protest but I didn't stop yet instead I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and pulled her flush against me.

"Jake," she breathed weakly after I pulled my lips from hers.

I could taste her breath on my tongue and it was driving me mad with desire.

"I love you, forever," I whispered softly as I looked into her wide open eyes.

Fresh tears dampened her cheeks as she whimpered painfully and I tightened my grip around her to show her that I was there for her and meant every word I said.

After a moment of hesitation and more tears that tickled down her delicate skin I felt her mouth on mine once more and her arms slowly wrap around my neck as she tried to get closer to me.

Her soft lips parted and I wasted no time to push my tongue inside of her mouth, exploring her as our tongues battled for dominance.

When she moaned into my mouth I felt my friend jerk to life in my pants and I picked her up carefully resting her on the small bed never breaking our kiss of which I had dreamed of for months.

When I broke away to give us both the opportunity to breath I lifted my head to look down at her. Her lips were slightly swollen from my attack and she looked from under her long lashes at me.

"Bells, I love you," I breathed again before she grabbed my shirt, pulling me down to her. My mouth closed over hers once more and she drove her hands into my hair pressing me closer into her…

* * *

I'm totally nervous about this chapter. I hope you will like it. Somehow I'm still not completely satisfied with it but this is the best version of this chapter.

And for those who like EdwardXOC stories I have a tip: **Good Indentions by JinnyJenny** try it out. =0)

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

******Comments!** Opinions? Please!


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi, guys!

Sorry for the delay but first my computer caught a nasty virus then RL kicked my butter really good and other troubles harassed me this week but I won't bore you with the details.

Anyway my weekly schedule changed and I won't be able to update on Thursdays anymore but I will continue to update weekly on Saturdays or Sundays, if my week will be extra busy. Please bear with me. I hope you understand.

Now **Enjoy** the story!

* * *

Edward's POV:

I had no idea how long I stood there staring after the old, orange truck that had disappeared out of my sight long ago while the entire conversation with Bella replayed in my mind over and over.

My thoughts were a mess as they swirled around in my head. I felt slight stab of guilt for causing Bella pain but I was also furious at her for being so selfish ….. _She could live with Sam and the others on the reservation_… I angrily shook my head.

Heavy disappointed rushed through me as I realised that Bella couldn't see what the consequences of her decision were.

No, that was wrong she knew the consequences and I did believe her that to a point she did really feel sorry for what she had done to Anna but I also knew that Bella hadn't really realised the magnitude of the damage that she had caused.

She was so focused to live out those books that she has read that she was entirely disconnected with reality and almost ignorant to the thinks that happened around her.

Suddenly my head spun with the picture of a family that she had drawn…_a daughter_…._me being a father_…..but those images disappeared as fast as they popped up in my mind.

My body felt heavy and old as I turned around and slowly walked back to the house setting one foot before the other, being fully aware of the automatic movement, while my mind was racing.

More questions added themselves to the already huge pile whilst I felt numb and exhausted not physically but emotionally. I didn't understand my own feelings. I had no idea what I wanted or to be more specific what I wanted more and now I had been thrown for another loop.

I felt like I was sinking deeper and deeper into an abyss. My body was restricted by heavy chains and the surface, the only exit of the hell I was in, was getting further and further out of my reach.

My body froze when I stood at the entrance to the living room where my entire family, minus Alice, was congregated. I hadn't even realised until then that I had already gotten back to the house.

From the thoughts that pushed themselves into my mind I gathered that they listened to what had happened between me and Bella and that Anna was the only clueless one as to why everyone was assembled.

_If you even dare to __even think about taking that moron back I will grill your balls over an open fire with you still attached to them!_ Rosalie screeched at me in her thoughts.

I winced at the image that she delivered to her threat.

"You OK?" My eyes snapped to Anna's with concern covered face when I heard her soft question.

"Renesmee?" It was the only word I could push out.

The thoughts of my family were a chaos. They had heard my exchange with Bella and their thoughts went into several different directions from being confused over what they heard to disappointed and angry about Bella's selfishness to curious and carefully hopeful where this hybrid was concerned.

…_.a grandchild if that were possible…..Edward being a father…..if that only could be….._

…_.but how could that be possible…then again it had never been tried not that I know of….. how exactly would that work…..a hybrid?..._

_I only hope that this hybrid does not fall under the immortal children rule of the Volturi or else…_

…_crap Rose looks like she is about to kill someone…. It must hurt her deeply to know that others can have what she can't….. if only I could give her a child….._

…_.a baby….and that tramp is the one to have it un-fucking-believable… I can only feel sorry for the poor child every kid that would have her as a mother would be punished for life….._

"Oh," Anna breathed in surprise as she was sitting next to Esme on the couch opposite of Rosalie and Emmett.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The question was burning on my lips and I couldn't help but to ask her with a reproachful undertone in my voice.

I had to know why she kept that a secret.

Anna's head snapped up and she looked puzzled at me before she titled her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"How much did she tell you?"

"Why?" I was confused. What more was there?

"Just answer my question!" Anna demanded.

I narrowed my eyes at her running my hand through my hair before I answered, choosing my words carefully.

"She just told me that we would have a daughter."

Anna barked a dark laugh and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well at least that explains why you didn't storm in here and threw one hell of a temper tantrum. She's pulling out the big guns but wisely holds back the bad news."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Anna looked at him and sighed.

"It's true I was holding the information on Ren back but there is a reason for that. I thought we deal with Victoria and her army first before dropping the next bomb on you."

"Is there danger we are not aware of?" Jasper piped up alarmed by the fact that Anna was not her normal straight forward self.

"You can say that," she nodded hesitantly.

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed and everyone was eagerly waiting for Anna to continue.

"Please," Carlisle smiled reassuringly at her before she took a moment to gather her thoughts and began to explain.

"In Breaking Dawn Edward and _her_ discovered during the honeymoon that _she_ was pregnant, Edward and Carlisle," she looked from me to my father, "wanted to abort the child but _she_ asked Rosalie for help who wouldn't let either of you anywhere near _her_ once you reached the airport in Seattle."

"When the wolves heard the news they wanted to kill the child and all of you if they had to but Jacob, Seth and Leah parted from their pack and helped protecting _her_ and Ren during the pregnancy that lasted about a month or two. I don't really know the exact time line."

"Does Jacob really love Bella so much that he would protect her from his own family?" Esme asked astonished.

Anna scoffed and shook her head.

"I'll come to the part soon." Anna assured her and Esme's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Is the time frame of the pregnancy the only difference or is there more?" Carlisle couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Well the hybrid is partly Vampire and needs blood which is why the mother has to drink blood to be able to keep the little one fed."

"And she drank it?" Emmett queried.

"Yes, according to the books it tasted good to _her_. There is a Vampire he regards himself as a scientist and he had already impregnate three women, at least that is what the books said. He has two daughters who are not venomous and a son, Nahuel who is venomous and lives in Chile with his aunt."

"Nahuel bit his aunt, Huilen, after his mother gave birth to him. Johan, that's his father's name, left his mother once she was pregnant and her sister took care of her since their parents threw the pregnant girl out or they left before their parents discovered the pregnancy…."

"What about his mother?" Esme asked.

"The mothers need to be changed after the birth or they die. The babies are very strong so when they move…." Anna didn't end the sentence and she didn't need to. Horrified we all realised exactly what happened to the mothers during their pregnancies.

"Anyway as the labour began Carlisle was away trying to organise more blood and Rosalie and Edward had to deliver the child. Jacob was hanging around your house all the time since _she_ wanted him around." Rosalie growled in disgust.

"A few moments after Ren was born Jacob wanted to kill her," Esme gasped in shock, "but ended up imprinting on her."

"Imprinting?" Carlisle asked confused but I knew what that was. I had heard it in Sam's mind in the other time line.

"It's the equivalent to finding a mate." I pinched the bridge of my nose being bewildered, angry and disgusted.

"A dog joining our family? Over my pile of ashes! I knew you should have stayed away from that tramp." Rosalie jumped to her feet and was screeching, pointing her finger at me.

"As if everything else was not worse enough now a reeking dumb-ass is to taint our home with his stench." She screamed.

"Ros…"

"No," she was immediately in my face, "don't you dare to Rosalie me here. She is out of her mind you heard her all." Rosalie looked cranked her neck and looked everyone into the eyes of each member of our family before she faced me again.

"She should be locked up in a padded cell," Anna winced slightly, "god alone knows what that delusional idiot is capable of." My sister fumed.

"Are you sure that the mutt that is in love with Bella will end up being her son-in-law?" Emmett shuttered stunned, not able to believe what he heard, as he looked at Anna with his eyes ripped wide open ignoring the angry rant of his wife.

"Yeah." Anna confirmed.

"That's it! This is where I draw the line. I will NOT share my home with some mutts!" Rosalie barked angrily at both Carlisle and me before a wild discussion erupted.

"Errr…guys I was not finished." Anna's quiet words silenced us all immediately.

"There is more?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at her in stunned disbelieve.

"Well I didn't quite get to the dangerous part yet." She shrugged helplessly.

"As if the mutts trying to kill us wouldn't be bad enough, how much more trouble could she possible have caused?" Rosalie huffed angrily while she threw her hands in the air.

Emmett rose from the couch and wrapped his arm around her waist urging her to sit back down with him. After some cooing she relented and calmed down.

"Hybrids grow very fast and after some months Ren looked like a five year old or so. Anyway she was hunting with her mother and Jacob when Irina saw them….."

"Irina? What was she doing here?" Esme interrupted confused.

"Trying to kill the mutts on her own." Emmett offered.

"Tanya called yesterday and she told me that she is worried about Irina. She seems to be completely out of it since Laurent was killed." Rosalie grumped shooting me a death glare for good measures.

"Irina saw Ren and thought that the little one was a immortal child and since she saw her with Jacob in his wolf from, she thought that the Volturi would help her in killing them all since neither you nor her own clan wanted to have a hand in the extinction of the wolves."

I couldn't really comprehend any of what Anna was telling us. I was just taking it in like a sponge unable to feel anything at the moment.

Jasper closed his eyes and shook his head.

Esme gasped in horror and covered her mouth worrying for everyone.

Emmett always ready for a fight was imagining how he would fight them all.

Carlisle was concerned while Rosalie seethed with fury as all of us were deeply hurt and disappointed by Irina's betrayal.

"To her defence she was so overwhelmed by her grief over Laurent's death that she didn't even think about the consequences for you when she went to Italy. All she could see was her revenge and the justice that had to be granted."

"Are you actually trying to defend her?" Rosalie growled at Anna.

I was immediately in front of Anna, growling at my sister to leave her alone.

"No, Rosalie I'm just telling what happened exactly how it happened and why." Anna replied calmly.

"Did we win?" Emmett looked enthusiastically while he held his wife close to his side.

"There was no fight. You all went to search for witnesses so everyone would see that Ren was not an immortal child and you did not break the rules. And of course with witnesses there the Volturi couldn't do anything to you without breaking their own rules in front of everyone."

"The Volturi arrived here in Forks and they tried to provoke you by killing Irina in front of your eyes when it was clear to everyone that Ren was not an immortal child."

"Alice can't see hybrids just like she can't see the wolves that's how she found Nahuel and Huilen by searching for blind spots."

"The Volturi argued that they had no means of knowing if Ren would be dangerous or not once she was older so they wanted her dead. Just as the fight was going to begin Alice and Jasper arrived with the male hybrid and his aunt and the situation was solved peacefully."

The thoughts of the others were frantic going in all directions while being underlined with a myriad of emotions, making my head spin, while on the outside all the eye could see were masks of glum, concern, grief, consternation and one of utter furry and betrayal.

My head was exploding with all the voices and images and emotions. I could barely hear my own thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I rushed out of the house and into the forest seeking a quiet place where I could be alone with my thoughts.

Bella's uncharacteristic behaviour, her selfishness and illusions, the future we were supposed to have according to some books, _my supposed son-in-law_- a shudder of disgust went through me - who was in love with Bella, Irina's betrayal and her death, everything that had occurred since I had felt Forks, Anna and the two time lines … those and many more thoughts and questions raced through my head.

No matter how hard I tried to find answers it was useless. Even after an entire night of grappling I was as confused as I was before if not more which was why I found myself on my way to Bella's place being more clueless than I had ever been in my entire life before.

I didn't even know what questions exactly I wanted to ask or what I wanted to achieve by talking to her but the way we left things yesterday felt wrong.

Parting in the middle of an argument with no solution but if I was honest with myself there still was no solution because I still was confused about my feelings.

My senses concentrated on Bella's house when I knew that I was close to make out sounds from the inside and to my utter surprise I detected a strong heart beat very close to Bella's familiar one.

Curious and unsettled I pushed myself to move faster. My legs were barely touching the ground as I arrived in her back yard and bend my knees to leap through her open window….

Anna's POV:

Noises from downstairs woke me. I groaned as I lifted my head off my pillow to be able to glance at the clock on my night stand. It was about six thirty.

Groaning again I buried my face in my pillow and tried to fall asleep again but the noise from downstairs wouldn't let me. My eyes popped open again and I sat up listening to the hushed sounds to determinate what was going on.

It seemed as if someone was shouting.

Curios I got out of bed and did my morning routine before I did my hair and make-up and changed out of my pj's.

When I was at the door I wondered briefly if I should really go down or if they were having a family discussion but then it occurred to me that if the Cullens didn't want me there that someone would come to stop me from going downstairs and ask me to stay in my room since I knew that they could heard me.

"….I told you that we should have killed her after the van incident but noooooo no-one ever listens to me." I could hear Rosalie's angry voice when I reached the stairs.

Hushed sounds reached my ears next as I was making my way down the stairs. Someone obviously replied to what Rosalie had said in a more moderate voice.

"And that allows her to step all over us!" Rosalie screeched just as I entered the living room and all eyes focused on me.

I briefly wondered if they had been discussing all night long what I had told them about Breaking Dawn.

"That pathetic, lying, backstabbing two timing bitch!" Rosalie seethed as she was pacing in front of Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, who looked utterly sad while she sat on her husbands lap playing with his shirt absent minded.

It surprised me that she wasn't standing up for that family stealing witch seeing as Rosalie was verbally ripping her best friend apart.

Frozen in place and confused I observed the grim and partly also betrayed expressions on the faces of every Cullen, minus Edward's since he wasn't there.

"I have always known that she was a low piece of trash but not even I could have imagined her being this disgusting." The beautiful blond Vampire went on.

"Cheating bitch!" She snarled.

"Rosalie," Esme chided this time but it was weak and she seemed to be too resigned to be able to twist her face into a disapproving expression.

_This is not about yesterday__ it seems_. My subconscious piped up as my eyebrows kneaded together in deeper confusion.

"May I ask what happened?" I questioned softly and as timidly as I could. I certainly didn't want to set Rosalie off any more.

"I tell you what happened," Rosalie spun around and seethed at me, "that two timing oaf cheated on Edward with that mutt that was supposed to be her son-in-law." She yelled and wildly gestured with her hands.

"God, this is as if we were in some kind of freaking soap opera! I bet Jerry Springer would love this mess….." She rambled angrily.

"Oh," it was not really a surprise for me well at least not completely though I had expected that after reading the books and knowing that Jacob was meant to be her son-in-law that _she_ would not stick her tongue down his throat.

_Disgusting __mental picture_. My subconscious shuttered.

"You knew!" Rosalie exclaimed stunned after a moment.

"_She_ had also been making out with Jacob in the books while _she_ was engaged to Edward but _she_ read the books so I though….but apparently I was wrong." I shrugged and shook my head.

_But how did they know that she and the pup had a tongue battle, did Mr. Mind-reader see something in Jacob's head?_ My subconscious wondered.

"Making out?" Rosalie barked a laugh darkly, "they had not been making out but they fu….."

"Rosalie!" Esme admonished forcefully this time.

"The-they what?" My mind of course ended the abruptly ended sentence so did my subconscious but I couldn't believe it.

"Bella and that mutt have done the deed. Edward went over there to talk to Bella and was greeted with quite a sight," Emmett grimaced.

The jaw of my subconscious hit the ground, just like my own, and she was looking shocked out of her expensive lace panties at me.

"You….wait….what?" I stammered like an idiot.

What they were trying to tell me just didn't want into my head.

"But," _it's her son-in-law or supposed son-in-law_. I ended the sentence in my mind since I was not able to talk out of shock and stunned surprise.

Feeling slightly numb I staggered over to the chair that was standing a few feet away from me because I needed to sit down.

"And Edward saw that," I grimaced at that thought.

As satisfying as it was that he had finally seen how that witch really was a greater part of me felt sorry for him, sorry that he had to witness something like that.

"Emmett and I were on our way to go hunting when he rushed past us as if he didn't even notice that we were there. He came out of the direction of that two timing bitch's house so out of morbid curiosity I went to check."

Emmett turned his head away and was looking out of the window while his arms were crossed tightly over his board chest.

I opened my mouth but I had no idea what to say. A few silent moments in which Rosalie continued to pace angrily past before words stumbled out of my mouth.

"Has anyone seen Edward? Is it wise to leave him alone now," a reaped of New Moon was the last thing we needed right now.

"I have an eye on him." Alice mumbled softly starring at a button on Jasper's shirt.

I nodded and had no idea what to do next.

Edward's POV:

_Already as I was near the open window the stench of wet dog assaulted my senses and I automatically stopped breathing. _

_Once I was inside my gaze fell on the clothes that were carelessly lying around Bella's room which was nothing new since Bella had never been what one could call neat but what was unusual were the clothes that did not belong to her._

_A man's shirt… worn jeans…..and…..black boxer briefs…mixed together with Bella's casual clothes spread in front of me on the ground._

_My brows kneaded together in confusion before my gaze wandered up to her bed and two pair of feet greeted me, one pair bigger and darker than the other._

_Looking further up I saw her violet sheets tangled and twisted into four legs, big, dark ones interweaved with pale, small ones. When my head lifted a little higher my mind was not able to keep up with what my eyes were trying to tell me._

_I saw Bella lying in the mutt's arms as shocking as that already was the part that dumbfounded me was that the both of them seemed to be naked._

_Bella was resting on his bare chest. The covers had slid down to her hips and I could see her uncovered back rise and fall as she breathed. She was equally naked as he was._

_Shock! Utter, complete, all consuming shock that was the only thing I could feel at the moment._

_And__ when I silently gasped in disbelieve my lungs were filled with the evidence of what my mind did not want to piece together despite the evidence in front of me._

_I smelled his stench mixed with the freesia flavoured sweetness of her blood._

_In stunned shock and disgust I shook my head not being able to grasp the happening in front of me when suddenly the dog's body violently jerked awake. His sense of smell must have picked up my scent._

_Because Bella was lying on top of him she also woke._

"_What is it," she mumbled sleep drunk and slowly tore her eyes open._

"_What are you doing here?" The mutt growled at me._

"_Jake?" Bella called staring at him for a second before she whipped around to face me._

_The moment her chocolate pools locked with mine they widened in realisation and utter mortification._

"_No, no," she stammered quietly shaking her head frantically as tears shot to her eyes and her hands were desperately grabbing for the sheets so she could cover her naked body further._

_Her eyes were filled with panic__ and denial as sobs tore from her throat while a deep red blush covered her face up to the tips of her ears._

"_Edward," my name was a plea of desperation, a word spoken as an apology, as a means for denial and cry of despair._

_Before she had the chance to call for me again I was out of her window…._

The scene replayed in my mind over and over again and no matter how often I watched what has occurred a few hours ago I was faced with the same result.

I opened my eyes and saw that the sky above me was alight in a light blue colour and just a few snow white clouds were slowly moved by the gentle breeze that brushed through my hair.

When I drew in a lung full of oxygen I could smell the scent of the clear mountain water that was falling down the cliff that I was on mixed with the scent of the flowers that grew around me as well as the scent of the fir needles and the earth beneath my body.

It was a quiet place with a beautiful view of the mountains and the river that flooded through the forest. It had become my new special place where I could think since the meadow was connected to too many memories of Bella and me.

Just when I closed my eyes again to repay the scene once more I heard Rosalie's and Emmett's thoughts as they were approaching. My sister was seething with fury while my brother was greatly worried about me.

I ignored them and was about to continue what I had started but once the melody of a familiar heart beat reached my sensitive hears my eyes snapped up and I sat up.

Searching their minds I discovered that Emmett was carrying Anna. He and Rosalie stopped a few feet away from me and send Anna off to me on her own wishing her luck before they left.

Just as she was about to step out behind a tree line the sun peaked from behind a cloud and shone down on me letting colourful prisms dance all around me.

"They didn't cut it at all in the movies," she said in that cool manner of hers.

A small smile twitched on the corners of my mouth while my eyes were still closed.

"Didn't they?"

"It's said that you are sparkling like millions of tiny diamonds but that's not true. I can't even find words to describe how that looks like," with every word she was further closing the distance between us before she was standing directly in front of me.

That was when I opened my eyes and saw her curious and honest pools gazing back at me.

"That's one breathtaking view you have here," she mumbled looking behind me at the sea of green which was harmonically interrupted by the blue of the river and the dark grey of the mountains with their white peaks.

"Since when are you beating around the bush?" I teased lightly despite myself.

"Ever since we breached territory I'm not very experienced in." She shrugged.

"Why don't you join me?" I pointed at the spot next to me.

Anna nodded and sat down beside me.

"Do you want to talk or shall we just enjoy the nice weather?" She questioned as a warm breeze hugged our frames and softly swayed her deep dark mahogany coloured locks.

Smiling softly at her I lay back down on the ground soon she joined me and I felt her hand seeking out mine before her finger intertwined with my own.

Her warmth that seeped into my cold skin was like a blanket of security that speared all over me and I closed my eyes listening to how her heartbeat and breathing mixed together with the sounds of the soughing water, the wind as it hugged the leaves and the noises of the animals into a beautiful melody.

I had no idea how long we just lay there being warmed by the rare sight of the sun but at some point the words just stumbled out of my mouth without warning.

"What shocked me the most about seeing the both of them together, knowing what they did was that it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

Anna's head lolled and I could feel her stare at me.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was there I felt nothing at all. I guess I was just too shocked to feel but once I had time to process, it didn't hurt as much as it should hurt." I opened my eyes and cranked my neck to look at her.

Her curious, clear pools were gazing into my own.

"I was…. I am still, angry and disappointed and I do feel betrayed. And yes, it hurts but my world didn't shatter nor did my heart."

Anna's curious gaze slowly twisted into a puzzled one. But as for myself: the confusion, the torn and mixed up feelings I had felt for weeks, months, which wouldn't let me find any peace were finally drifting away and everything was falling into place.

"Wow," she breathed but there was something in her voice I didn't like because it sounded like disapproval and disappointment as well as defeat but yet anger.

She turned away from and unlocked her fingers from mine before I could stop her from retreating from me, leaving empty and cold.

"Anna?" My brows kneaded together as I looked at her.

"You are going to forgive _her_ just like you forgave her in the books for making out with Jacob." She shook her head in disbelieve before she sat up.

"Wait! What?" My body rose into sitting position with hers.

"In the books she had kissed Jacob and you just forgave her," she mumbled not looking at me.

"Anna, no," I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me.

She glared at me through her narrow eyes and crossed her arms over her chest but bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

"No," I shook my head, "I have not forgiven Bella and I will not forgive her and besides that doesn't matter anyway."

"How does that not matter?" She looked confused at me, twisting her body slightly trying to get away from me but I wouldn't let her. My grip tightened as panic courses through me but I stay mindful to the face that she is breakable.

"Because there is no future for Bella and me," that one got her attention.

"Come again?"

"In my head I had known it for a long time but my feelings were unfortunately not able to keep up. I loved Bella truly and deeply but that was before I met you and before you changed me."

"Because of you I'm in a different place, calmer and more mature. I see things out of a different perspective now." My hands slid down her shoulders and arms to her hands which I tightly grabbed into mine.

"I don't really have words to explain it," I shook my head trying desperately to put into words what I was feeling.

"When I imagine letting Bella go, her with another man living a life I have no place in a feeling of rightness overtakes me." I shook my head.

"I still care for her since she was my first love despite everything that happened but the sight of her or the thought of her do not make my heart sing anymore, there is no pull anymore that draws me to her like a moth to a flame." Anna gazed at me with a thoughtful expression and I could see her mind reeling while I spoke. She was not fully convinced of my words.

"I don't love her anymore. I'm not in love with Bella anymore." It felt freeing to say the words. As if a burden had fallen off my shoulders.

It somehow was a bittersweet feeling to let go. Bella was my first love. I did truly love her but in the end we were not right for one another. It was painful to admit that to myself despite everything that had happened but at the same time also liberating.

"Are you sure? Isn't that a little too early to tell? I mean you just saw them together a few hours ago. Are you sure it's not just the pain and disappointment or denial talking?" Anna questioned me.

I had been asking myself that as well which is why I had been replaying the scene over and over in my mind.

"It had been a long time in the making, Anna. I just didn't or couldn't see it or accept it but seeing the both of them in bed together suddenly made it all easy." She still didn't look too convinced.

"I haven't kissed Bella every since she came back and I had been telling myself that was because I had no right to since she was not the only one in my heart. I did spend time with her talking but, even though I never wanted to admit it to myself, I felt relief wash over me whenever I left her" Looking down at our hands it became so obvious to me how I had been distancing myself from Bella from the very beginning even though I did not actively know I was doing it.

"I had a lot of excuses to keep my distance from her because I didn't want to hurt her, because I didn't have the answers to the questions she was burning to ask but the truth is that I had them all along I was just couldn't see them."

"It took me long to realise but I do resent her for what she has done to you," I couldn't help but to hold Bella responsible for Anna's pain even though at the same time I was thankful to Bella for bringing Anna into my life.

A pregnant silence hung between us as she seemed to be deep in thoughts and was looking everywhere but at me. While I was hoping, praying, that she had heard the secret message that had been hidden between my lines.

"What now?" Her head snapped up and she was gazing interrogatively at me.

"Anna," my voice caressed her name and immediately she tried to pull her hands out of mine but I wouldn't let go of her, my body bristled at the thought of losing the connection, losing her touch and her warmth and my heart squeezed painfully in my chest at her rejection.

"Edward," she sighed and looked up at me, "listen, I admit that when I thought that you would forgive her that it hurt and that I didn't like it at all." I couldn't keep the smile that stretched my cheeks off my face.

"But you should take a step back and deal with everything that happened and with the end of your relationship with her. Do not jump the gun. It would only backfire." Her eyes burned into mine.

"I…" I stammered helplessly.

"_Edward if you go after Anna you have to realize that it won't be as easy as it was with Bella." Jasper said as he__ was on his way to his study and saw me watch Anna interact happily with Esme in my mother's studio._

_I turned my head and looked at him._

"_She has been hurt, greatly, which is why she will not let you into her heart easily. You will have to fight your way in and prove to her that you will not hurt her. You will have to prove to her that she can trust you with her heart. That will take time you will have to be patient."_

"_I know that Jasper," I murmured looking back at Anna._

"_Are you also aware of the fact that she will reject you a lot?" My eyes snapped to his._

"_You are used to get what you want and that fast. You always have been in control of everything but this time she is the one in control, she will call the shots." Jasper looked wary at me._

"_You can't allow yourself any mistakes with her, Edward. She will instinctively shy away from anything that might hurt her. What she needs now is a friend not a lover."_

Jasper's words suddenly echoed through my mind.

"…are confused and scared to lose me as well now that she is gone. I get it but that's not a reason to go after me. And by the way you are lucky that I'm cutting you some slack here and not throwing you off that cliff over there," she pointed with her head in the direction of said cliff.

Shame instantly washed over me and I winced. Anna deserved better than that. Just because I was scared, insecure and felt lost I had no right to demand something of her that she was not ready to give and most of all not for the reason I needed it.

No matter how much I had grown in the past few months I was still weak and my emotions were unstable. I had barely one thing figured out but still a myriad of issues was waiting to be solved, hanging over my head.

When I looked at the beautiful, strong creature in front of me I knew that I had to pull myself together.

"There is still a lot we have to deal with. We have to deal with the present and with our pasts. There is no space for a new relationship right now."

I nodded while looking at our intertwined hands and for the first time I understood. No matter how strong Anna displayed to be on the outside deep inside she was just as scared as I was though because of different reasons. The both of us needed time to solve our problems and work through the past few months.

"We are friends?" I slowly lifted my head to look up at her.

I needed this little reassurance to keep my fears at bay. I wanted to be better for her so bad but also for myself…..

…_I'm a woman and I need a man who knows who he is, is comfortable in his own skin and is able to keep up with me….. I need a man who knows how to treat me right not a cowardly, arbitrary wimp…._

Anna's words from the other time line came back to me and for the first time I didn't want to be that person solidly for her but also for myself. Accepting what I was, what I had done in the past and how I tried to redeem myself of my sins.

The fact that I killed humans would never change but it could be a reminder of who I would never let myself be again instead of means to useless self torture. The blackness in my mind shuddered and something broke or opened I couldn't tell….

"Yes," she answered my question nodding her head.

"And you are not going to leave?" _Not because I need you though I do desperately but because I want to be there for you too._ I added in my mind.

"I will leave Forks the first chance I get," she said and my heart fell as panic settled inside me while my world was falling apart, "I just can't stay here. Too much reminds me of…." Anna trailed off and looked away.

"Will you allow me to accompany you as a friend when you leave?" I asked timidly being scared out of my mind of the possibility of being rejected.

…_..if she rejects you there is still time you can fight to convince her to let go tag along….._a voice whispered inside my mind.

She looked sceptically at me.

"I didn't say I was leaving you, did I? Guess you can come along if you want to." She shrugged nonchalantly though her hazel pools told me that she did care.

I definitely had my work cut out for me.

* * *

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

******Comments!** Opinions? Please!


	27. Chapter 27

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella's POV:

_His __silken lips slowly kissed down my chin brushing tenderly down to the hallow of my throat before they travelled further down my heated skin to my chest where his tongue peeked out of that skilled mouth of his to play with the sensitive peak of my left breast._

_My body tensed as all my muscles and especially the ones down south clenched in unknown pleasure that I had been imagining countless times._

_A moan drew from my throat__ as I arched my back off the mattress when the pleasure slowly began to turn into sweet torture that I never wanted to end._

_My body twisted, writhe and turned in ecstasy I had craved for so long whilst his careful fingers brushed down my bare skin leaving trails of fire in their wake as he explored me in a way I had always dreamed off._

_My nails drove over his flawless back, coxing a strangled groan out of his chest and my hands buried into his soft, silky locks when I moaned lustfully again as another wave of pleasure crashed over me drawing me._

_I was lost. Completely lost in the new sensation my body and mind had surrendered to._

_My fingers gripped his tresses and I lifted my head up a little off my pillow panting helplessly. A mop of wild brown hair with burgundy highlights moved and two amber pools that shone with love, passion, want and lust glowed at me._

_Edward!_

_His name was about to fall from my lips…_

"What is it," I mumbled sleep drunk and annoyed after I was suddenly rudely jerked into sitting position and that the wonderful sensation I had felt all over my body had disappeared with the return of consciousness.

Sucking in a deep breath I groaned lightly before my eyes slowly tore open and I brushed the sleep out of them with the heel of my hand, wincing slightly at the tiny stab of pain down south as I moved which left me confused.

"What are you doing here?" Jake's angry voice growled from beside me.

_Jake? Jake?_

His name fell from my lips as my head whipped around and images of yesterday night suddenly flooded my mind before realisation set in though I was hoping and preying that it all had been just a bad dream. _A nightmare_.

But when my eyes landed on his furious looking face as he sat next to me with his naked torso displaying all those muscles that were clenched and flexing in anger I knew it had not been a dream ….. I had really…..

Shock, panic and denial instantly coursed through my frozen body and mind. It took me a moment to notice that Jake was growling at something in front of him. Out of instinct I turned my head around and my fragile and battered heart shattered into sharp tiny pieces.

There just a few feet in front of me stood Edward, motionless with a shocked expression on his beyond beautiful face. His hair was a perfect mess as I hung into his amber depths that were looking stunned and disgusted at the scene in front of him.

That was when my mind flew into gear again and I realised what he was looking at. Me, half naked where my sheets were not covering my bare body and the equally naked Jake beside me.

"No, no, no, nonono" I gasped breathlessly as horror washed over me.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. My head shook furiously from side to side in denial while my trembling hands were grabbing for my sheets to further cover myself.

I didn't even notice I was crying until something wet fell onto the back of my hand. My breaths were leaving my mouth in heavily pants as a lump build in my throat.

My face heated up as a raging flush covered my entire frame almost instantly while nausea was overtaking me.

When I managed to cover myself up halfway my head snapped up and breathlessly as I was my eyes pleaded with him to forgive me, to understand, not to leave, to let me explain …

"Edward," his name fell from my lips and it was a plea of desperation, a word spoken as an apology, as a means for denial and cry of despair and so much more.

The love of my life just stood there and looked at me they way he had been ever since my eyes fell on him before half a second later he was out of my window just as I called out his name again.

My entire body was trembling while tears were streaming down my red glowing face that was about to melt off my bones as mortification and terror filled my frame with dread and nausea whilst sobs tore uncontrollably from my chest.

"Shhhh, everything is alright now," a deep voice murmured into my hair as I clutched the sheets that I had grabbed in my haste to me chest.

It took me a second to realise that two strong and hot arms were slung around my body and someone was rocking me, trying to offer comfort.

But those arms were not the ones I wanted to be captured in.

The deep, slightly raw voice was not the one that I wanted to murmur smoothing words into my ear.

"How dare he just enter your room? He is supposed to have super hearing perverted blood sucker." Jake growled into my hair and his hot breath brushed my ear and my shoulder.

I so wished it was a cool breeze tickling me.

"Shhh, Bells you don't need to be embarrassed ….. that stupid blood sucker … I'm here." He assured me, hugging me closer to him while my entire world was crashing down.

I couldn't believe what I had done. I had lost my virginity to Jake of all people and Edward knew. He even saw me in bed with Jake.

_Anguish. _

White hot anguish sliced my chest open and I couldn't get a sound past my throat. Suddenly no tears were able to run down my burning cheeks. The pain froze me entirely chocking me as no air made it into my lungs.

For a brief moment I wondered if I had died until I heard Jake curse and pull away from me.

"…Charlie is up," he whispered hastily as he jumped rather gracefully out of my bed and immediately went for the hunt of his clothes that were spread all over my room bumping into my furniture every now and then.

I just sat there shocked and motionless on my bed as Jake was desperately trying to get his jeans on.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jake cursed under his breathe again before he resigned and just threw his clothes out of the window.

Before I knew it Jake was in front of me and pressed a kiss to my lips. My body tensed as his hot lips touched mine and I had to fight hard to keep the tears at bay.

"I'll be back soon," he grinned brightly at me as utter happiness and joy was shining in his dark eyes. He looked like he wanted to shout what happened yesterday night from the roof tops out of pride and I felt like a monster because the only thing I wanted was to erase everything that happened between us during that horrible night.

"I love you, Bells," he smiled a mega watt smile at me and tears of regret filled my eyes.

I had just slept with my best friend. I had given myself to the one who had always been there for me who I knew was in love with me but I couldn't love him back equally because my heart, soul, mind and body rightfully belonged to another who had witnessed the loss of my innocence with his own eyes.

I could barely suppress the sob that had build in my chest and wanted to proclaim my shattered heart and the pain that was coursing through my veins.

Jake smiled brighter mistaking my tears for something they weren't before he was out of the window and I threw myself head first into my pillow covering the rest of my body with the sheet I had clutched to my chest.

Gritting my teeth I tried desperately to keep the sobs in that had build in my chest as I heard Charlie open the door to his bedroom and hoped that he would just go down but I had no such luck.

My bedroom door open and I slung my arms around my middle trying to keep myself together whilst my body trembled, willing Charlie to just close the door and go but instead he opened it further and entered my room.

Tears were running uncontrollably down my face while my stomach clenched as I tried not to let a sound escape out of my mouth. Gasping for air I heard how Charlie closed my window and lingered shortly.

I swallowed hard and finally after what seemed like an unbearable eternity of lingering he left and closed the door behind him. When I heard his foot steps moving down the stairs I turned my face into my pillow and let out a strangled sob.

After that first cry of pain tore from my throat I began to wail hysterically as the hurt and anguish ripped me apart piece for piece, shattering my heart and smashing my soul.

My life was falling apart and I couldn't breathe. Every time Edward's words echoed through my mind…. _Anna is my mate as well_… _I'm in love with her_….

I felt dizzy and light-headed with pain and nausea as those words repeated over and over.

….._we have no daughter_….The anger, rage and disgust in his eyes when he said those words sliced my heart like a sharp ice clod knife.

Curling up into a little ball I continued to cry for my daughter that I now most likely would not meet and when I did how would I explain to her that I had slept with her soulmate, knowing that she was meant for him?

I had no idea when but at some point I had fallen asleep because of the exhaustion that overtook me.

When I woke up light glared furiously into my eyes as the sun burned down onto Forks.

I sat up and pushed the sheets off my body. Briefly praying that it all had been just a nightmare but my puffy and dry eyes as well as my aching throat told me otherwise and fresh tears wet my cheeks.

I was bracing my body with one arm against the mattress and when I looked down I saw a little dot of red. Nausea overtook me instantly, my body heaved violently and I pressed my hand against my mouth before I jumped out of bed - not caring that I naked - throwing my bedroom door open before I rushed down the stairs into the bathroom empty my stomach.

When the powerful heaves stopped and I had rinsed out my mouth I stormed up the stairs without taking a look at myself in the mirror.

Hastily I covered my body with the first thing I could get my hand on before I ripped the sheets off my bed like a madwoman desperately trying to erase all evidence of what had happened, of what I had lost to the wrong man.

I couldn't stop. I couldn't escape out of the frantic, desperate and hysterical frenzy that suddenly had me in it's clutches.

I was fighting with my pillow cases as I though about everything I could have had in that very moment but didn't because of one stupid mistake.

I screamed bloody murder as the sheets didn't want to go off the mattress seeing Edward's face in my minds eye as he looked at me a few hours ago.

I was kicking the blanket as it slipped out of my grasps just like my life slipped out of my control.

I yelled, cursed and punched the mattress while tears were furiously running down my face as I realised that I had most likely destroyed my friendship with Jake. The one person who had been always there for me, who stood by my side no matter what.

I had slept with the one person I shouldn't have. I needed him and I did love Jake but not like this, at least not enough. He was going to be angry with and disappointed in me. He would surely hate me and rightfully so….

But how would I be able to go on without my best friend, my sun?

How could I have done that to my best friend who was meant to be my son-in-law?

What was even worse I had given my virginity to someone else than Edward.

And I had no idea how to fix this mess.

I dreaded to have to face Jake after what happened. I dreaded to have to tell the only person who had been there for me the entire time that I didn't love him enough and that what had been an amazing experience for him was a monumental mistake in my book.

I was scared witless of losing my best friend but more than that I was scared of losing Edward ….._Anna is my mate __**as well**_….._**as well**_…_**as well**_ …_**as well**_ ….

The punch I was about to throw halted a few inched above the mattress as my body froze when those words were echoing in my mind as I was panting frantically. Suddenly I had no energy left and was breathless as I realised that he said as well.

_As well…._

That meant that he had not made a decision our live together had been …. was still? within reach for me.

My mind steered out of the painful daze I had been in and I saw that my room was a mess of fabrics. In the reflection of the little mirror that Alice had once nailed on my wall opposite the window I saw myself.

I looked like a panting mess.

When I regained a little control over my shaking body I gathered everything up and pushed it into the washing machine downstairs. Panting like crazy as I turned the thing on it's highest level.

When the washing machine started to rumble and I watched the sheets getting wet and cleaned I knew what I needed to do.

I needed to explain to Edward how much his confession hurt me and that what happened with Jake was just a mistake because I needed comfort. When Edward told me that he was in love with Anna it felt like someone pulled the rug under my feet and stabbed a knife right through my heart at the same time.

He needed to know how devastated I had been and how vulnerable. He had to understand how incredibly sorry I was for my mistake. He needed to understand. He just had to….. He had forgiven me for kissing Jake in the third book …. He had to…he just had to…..

Edward's POV:

For a single moment my world was perfect.

For a single moment no worries plagued me.

For a single moment the world around me was forgotten.

For a single moment nothing else existed as the beautiful creature that was lying in my arms and the gentle breeze that caressed our bodies with the tender warmth of the summer in Washington.

All the issues and problem and worries and concerns and questions and doubts that had ruled my life for the past few weeks, actually months, were all pushed into the background. I was aware of the fact that they were still hanging over my head like swords, threatening to fall upon me any second, but they did not control my life in that instant.

I was able to breathe and to refill my batteries.

I felt lighter and ready for what was to come.

"It's getting colder," Anna whispered as she was curled up against my side, not as my love, my girlfriend but my friend who was offering me her companionship.

Her head was resting on my shoulder while the both of us just enjoyed the sunny day after our conversation. For the first time in weeks I saw light at the end of the sinister tunnel.

"I'll give you a ride home." I offered as my body rose with hers.

"You don't have to I can just call…" She began to say but I shook my head.

"It's time I go back home as well. Esme is most likely an emotional wreck and it won't get better until she saw me with her own eyes." I immediately felt bad for worrying poor Esme.

Getting up on my feet I held my hand out to assist Anna but she was already half way up by herself.

We were friends not a couple. I had to remind myself of that. There was still a long way to go for the both of us. I had to face a pronunciation with Bella and tend to the broken pieces of my heart though I did not love her anymore the end of our relationship still hurt and left wounds on my dead heart.

I owned it to Bella and myself to have closure and I owned it to Anna to offer her something healthy that was not marked and ruled by the past and tainted by unsolved issues.

Anna offered me her friendship and her companionship as well as hope for the possible future that was all I could ask for the moment.

"OK, let's get my stuff" she mumbled and walked away from my side. My hands ached to grab and pull her back to me but I resisted the powerful urge.

"Stuff?" I asked instead, pressing my clenched fists to my sides.

"My motorcycle helmet," she pointed at the dark silver thing resting in the wild grass a few feet away from us, "you can speed away road runner."

I chuckled and shook my head. The idea with the motorcycle helmet was simply brilliant. Thanks to that thing I could go way faster while carrying her than normally possible.

Anna loved speed just as much as I did. She had been riding with Jasper once on his Dukati, even though she had been scared out of her mind she screamed faster every time he asked her if he should slow down.

I had to admit that I felt jealous of my brother because she had been clinging to him with all her might while being on that bike but once I saw the joy on her considerably paled face I couldn't help but to be happy for her.

Emmett and Alice wanted to be loyal towards Bella which is why they were a little hesitant in letting Anna in though they never given her the feeling of being unwelcome while Rosalie and Jasper who had little to do with Bella quickly came to like Anna.

Rosalie because she could relate to what happened to Anna, she also got cheated off her life and Jasper enjoyed it to share his passion for history with her. He enjoyed the contact with a new person who did not wake the blood thirsty monster within him nor forced their emotions on him.

Just like mine his gift did not work on her.

Anna loved to hear about the occurrences of the past and she would often ask Jasper or Carlisle to tell her about their experiences.

Once Emmett got to know Anna he couldn't help but to like her. I often heard in his mind that he felt like he let Bella down by letting Anna into his heart but he just couldn't help it. Anna understood his crude and dirty humour like no other.

As much of a lady Anna could be she also had quite a dark and naughty side. In my eyes that made her utterly adorable.

It was Alice who worried me. She was always friendly to Anna and even liked her but no one could replace Bella. Bella was the first true friend Alice ever had and despite everything that occurred Alice loved her.

"Ready," I heard Anna call when she had the helmet pulled over her head.

Smiling I kneeled in front of her so she could climb on my back and once she was secure I rushed off. Anna was clinging tightly to my body and giggling as I ran and jumped through the wild growing forest.

I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning as her body was tightly pressed against mine and rubbed slightly against me in sync with the movements I made. I knew then that being "just" friends with her would be harder than I ever could imagine it to be.

Nearing our home I suddenly heart a familiar heartbeat racing at a frantic pace. My feet slowed until I came to a stand still and let Anna slid off my back.

"What's the matter?" She asked when she pushed up the ventail, looking confused at me.

I opened my mind to search for the thoughts of my family and immediately was assaulted by the rage filled thoughts of Rosalie. She was seething because Bella had come to our home a few hours ago wanting to speak with me.

Rosalie refused to let her enter our home which is why Bella had to wait in her truck.

"Bella is there. She wants to talk to me."

Anna sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes while she was shaking her head and crossed her arms over her chest but suddenly her head snapped up.

"Are you alright with that?" She was looking concerned at me.

After a moment I nodded my head, "I am."

"Ooooookay," she didn't look too convinced at first but shook her head a second later, "could you just get me into the house. I really don't want to have to endure the sight of her more often than absolutely necessary."

I nodded as she shoved the ventail down and we were off again.

"That cheating bitch is here. I can't believe her nerve." Rosalie screeched away the second I entered the house.

"Rosalie that's enough!" Esme admonished her.

"But," Rosalie tried to protest but Esme's stern glare silenced her though it didn't stop her from letting out a frustrated and angry growl of protest as well as to assault my mind with her hate and rage filled thoughts.

"Edward," Esme's worried thoughts were crashing down on me in rapid speed.

"I'll be fine," I assured her but the uncertainty I felt seeped into my voice and I felt a small, warm hand squeeze mine.

Startled my head whipped around and I saw Anna standing next to me, lifting the ventail up. I had no idea when I had reached for her hand but my fingers were tightly clutching onto hers, relishing the warmth and the strength her touch provided.

Anna squeezed my hand one more time, offering me a brief encouraging smile before she unclamped our intertwined fingers and went off upstairs while taking the helmet off.

"I'm fine," I repeated but this time in a more convincing voice what set Esme a little at peace.

The second I stepped out the front door I could feel Bella's eyes on me, they were swollen, bloodshot and still leaking tears.

Using human pace, to gather my thoughts and prepare myself for what was to come, I ambled over to her car while she slowly got out of it. I stopped at the hood of the truck when she just closed the driver's door and looked fearful and brokenly at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she choked out while she was leaning with her side against the orange beast.

Bella looked lost, scared, exhausted, in pain and utterly devastated as she had her arms slung around her belly while her body was shaking with violent sobs before her sad, anguished chocolate eyes lifted to look into my own.

"Please,….I…." she stammered but suddenly cut herself off as her strength left her.

Standing there just a few steps away from her I couldn't help but wonder about how our lives had changed and as I watched her cry and whimper in pain I could see in my mind eye how I would have behaved just a few weeks ago.

The former me would have been panicked and pained by her pain and helplessly uncomfortable with her tears at the brink to sink to his knees and beg her to stop crying because he couldn't endure her anguish.

The angst ridden teenager who would look collected on the outside while cuddling his beloved in his arms would doubt himself more with each tear she shed, blaming himself for the pain the angel in his arms was in.

The boy was falling with her. Her world was falling apart and so was his. The rock he displayed to be on which she could lean on was hallow inside and the slightest gust of wind could crush it to dust.

I shook my head and was stunned about the difference. It sliced my chest open to see Anna in pain. The sadness, anguish and anger in her beautiful hazel pools was a stab into my still heart but instead of her hurt crushing my world her pain made me want to be stronger … to be there for her.

Looking back I saw that I had suffered with Anna but also always stayed strong in case she needed me because that was how a healthy relationship was supposed to work. When one party was in need, unable to go on, the other had to jump in and fight for both no matter how much it hurt to see the beloved suffer and not come apart with them.

Anna taught me that sometimes all one could do was to be there, silently showing support, waiting until one was needed actively and let the other hurt as painful as that was.

"I…I will not," Bella chocked and brought me out of my musing, "…. see Jake anymore…I promise…..I send him away." Her wet pools were pleading with me.

"Bella," I sighed.

"Please….. please forgive me. …..I'll do anything you ask of me." She started to become frantic.

"Bella?"

"I'll wait as long as you need me to and we will do it your way but please, please," she cried as tears streamed down her face and she was inching closer to me, sliding her body against the car as she did so.

Closing my eyes I shook my head as I took a step back.

"Edward?" Her voice was a desperate and confused plea.

Opening my eyes I saw her brows furrowed.

"Be angry with me. Scream at me. Yell at me. Call me every bad word you know but please tell me we get through this….. or that you need time." She begged the last part in a weaker, smaller voice.

As I watched her crying miserably, begging, pleading with me a myriad of emotions was coursing through me, letting me know that despite the fact that I wasn't in love Bella anymore I would need some time to be ready for something new.

"Please, Edward," she begged again in a teary and small voice as she took another step into my direction.

"Bella stop," I held my hands up taking another step back.

"Edward," she chocked biting her bottom lip to stifle a cry while she hugged herself tightly.

"I'm sorry," I sighed this was harder than I imagined it to be but there was no way around it.

"But you love me," she cried, "You vowed to love me and that I am the only one ….. that that would never change." More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"That's not who I am anymore," I looked directly at her not really knowing how to explain the changes in me.

"Not who you are anymore!" Bella barked a bitter laugh before she brushed her tears off with the back of her right hand.

"You haven't been yourself ever since I came back. I mean look at yourself," she pointed at my clothes, "You have been dressing like a normal teenager but now you look like some fashion model that is about to step on the runway."

Truth to be told I had been dressing down for Bella's sake and only returned to my pervious style in Anna's presence but that was not something I could tell Bella. It would only hurt her feelings unnecessarily.

I wanted to end things with her to bring us both closure not to hurt her more than I already was by doing what I had to, what felt right.

"You are changing who you are for her, don't you see that!" She cried in desperation.

"You don't need to change for me." Bella pressed her hands against her chest while her bloodshot eyes bore into my own, "I love you just the way you are."

"I know that Bella," she sighed in relief, "It is just that I like who I'm becoming because of Anna….No," I shook my head, "who I am because of her."

Looking up I saw her alarmed and pained eyes stare in disbelieve at me.

"I'm sorry ella but while you are still who you have been I have moved on. You are my first love and you will always be but you are not the one I'm planning to have a future with."

A moment of utter silence past before Bella began to chock as she shook her head in denial, desperately gasping for air as she bent forward with pain while she clutched the spot over her heart.

As much as it hurt to see her tears fall on the ground and to hear the gut wrenching sobs that violently shook her small frame I couldn't help the feeling of rightness that spread in my chest right next to the guilt for bringing so much pain to her.

Alice rushed to her side and drew Bella into her arms, pressing Bella into her stone hard body as she tried to reach out for me crying my name with such anguish it felt like a stab in my chest each time.

_Go I will take care of her._ Alice ordered me away.

I nodded and after one last glance at her my legs moved and I broke out into a run, away from her pain and her cries.

Ending a relationship hurt. Despite the fact that I had not a single doubt that what I had done had been the right thing it would still take a while for the emotions to settle that rose in me because of the break up.

Alice's POV:

My thoughts were a mess. A mess just as our life's had become. I once had a clear vision of Bella being a Vampire and being happy with Edward and married to him but now ….

I was floored when Rosalie told, more like yelled and cursed, informing us about what she had witnessed at Bella's place. How everything came this far I had no idea.

My body jerked into action as Bella's truck nearly shot off the road and down a drop-of while Bella was driving under tears.

Once Edward had disappeared and Bella's sobs lessened she just wanted to be alone and to get away. I would have pushed to drive her back home but in the condition she was in I could see that that would have no gone over well, which was why I had been running along side the truck.

Ripping the door of the passenger side open I climbed inside the orange beast and jerked the steering wheel around in the last second before I parked the car on the other side of the road.

Bella started crying hysterically as she leaned her upper body in my direction until her head rested on my lap.

My hands found their way into her hair and I saw stroking her head in comforting patterns after a while, unsure how I felt about what had transpired in the past couple of hours.

"Bella," I said tenderly as she seemed to have calmed a little.

She sat up and her bloodshot eyes looked pleadingly at me.

"It can't be! Please, tell me that this is just a nightmare."

Pressing my lips into a thin line my eyes swayed away from hers.

Bella chocked and began crying again.

"I had never wasted….. one single thought about becoming a mother….. or ever having children but ….. but ….. once I read the books," my eyes snapped back to hers as she shook her head.

"I love her. I love Nessie, so much. I can't explain it. I have never met her but reading about her … imagining how she would look like…" she sobbed and for the first time I understood why Bella had been behaving so selfishly.

She had been trying to save her daughter's life and the only way to accomplish that was to keep the future, which had been written down in those books, intact.

"I don't know how I can love somebody who I have never met before so much but I do." She cried and I understood her since I also had loved Jasper years before I actually met him.

"Oh Bella," I sighed heavily and drew her into my arms while she sobbed violently and cried bitterly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Bella?"

She wiped her tears stained cheeks with the back of her hands.

"In the books Edward was scared and wanted me to get rid of Nessie when we discovered that I….." she sobbed again, drawing oxygen into her lungs, "I thought that if I tell him he would refuse to…that he would say it was too dangerous and the risk was too high…..and now…..and now Edward…" she broke down crying not able to get another word out.

Holding her in my arms I pondered what she had revealed and a thought suddenly hit me.

"But if you would have been successful it would have left Anna with nothing. If Edward married you and you became a part of our family she would have no place to go and the wolves are really no solution." I said out loud and felt her body freeze and her sobs stop.

Her reaction answered my unspoken question; she had not thought her plan through. That was a bad habit of hers like when James lured her into his trap. How she could have thought that if she did what he wanted he actually would have let her mother free (in case he really would have had her) was still a riddle to me.

Bella started crying again and I sighed.

Even when I understood her motivation and it seemed just, at least out of Bella's perspective, she would have only gotten Edward and their daughter on Anna's expenses.

I didn't know if Bella didn't care or hadn't wanted to think about the consequences for Anna in case she succeeded or really thought that it would be that easy to create a new life for Anna though I could only shake my head at the idea with the check.

Most likely she did it the same way as she dealt with the fact that becoming a Vampire meant leaving her parents behind; she didn't spend much time thinking about it and found as many excuses she could to justify her decisions.

* * *

Ugh! Yeah, I know a lot of Bella in this chapter but it was necessary.

Edward and Bella are finally REALLY over, YAY. I know it took long but what can I say. She is his mate and to divide them was never going to be easy if I wanted to stay as close to reality as possible and keep Edward and Bella in character.

I hope you like it!

But don't worry we are not over yet there are still more issues to figure out…Victoria and her army…Jacob…the Volturi…..just to name a few….

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

******Comments!** Opinions? Please!


	28. Chapter 28

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Edward's POV:

After a confusing and unsettling night of pondering about what had occurred between Bella and me just a few hours ago and the end of our relationship I was on my way back home, intending to enter through the window of my room to avoid my family and have a little more privacy. But my plans were altered the second my sensitive ears detected Anna's heart beat and my body moved on it's own accord as if being pulled in by a magnet.

"You are not skipping school?" Anna asked me when I entered the kitchen through the back entrance.

I shook my head while I watched her standing in front of the sink already dressed and styled for school. Something in me stirred …. Longing stabbed my chest and my arms began to lift before falling back to my sides.

Confusion clouded my mind because I didn't knowing what exactly it was I was so desperately yearning for. I was unable to label the conflicted emotions that were coursing through me.

Anna watched me through narrowed eyes before she shrugged taking a sip from the cup of tea she was holding in her hand.

"Are we ….. OK?" I blurted out tenderly and fearful as Rosalie's words came back to me.

_Anna is a real woman who knows who she is and deserves better than that__….. You better man up …_

I hated how I felt. It was frustrating beyond believe being so insecure, unsure, lost and feeling all wrong, not knowing how to change this dreadful condition …. how to make those feelings disappear.

Putting her cup on the counter Anna cranked her neck to look at me through narrowed eyes before she sighed and looked out of the window that was located over the sink.

"I hate and resent her … but rationally I understand that this is not easy for you." She glanced briefly at me before looking back out of the window.

"She is a horrible person …. but feelings are irrational…" she trailed off and turned to look at me.

"I'm no good at emotional drama, especially not right now," Anna said, took her cup and was about to leave.

The announcement was clear: if I wanted to grief over the end of my relationship with Bella I was free to do so but Anna didn't want to have any part in it nor see me doing so.

That was more understanding that I could have hoped for. Anna could have easily washed her hands clean of my pathetic behind. It was Bella who destroyed Anna's life and to my great appal was not even really sorry for doing so.

Looking back I couldn't help but to wonder if I have ever judged Bella's character right. For her own sake I hoped that the behaviour she showed in the last few weeks had been just adolescent ignorance or that her judgement was clouded by her desire to get the "fairytale" life she had read about in a book and that she would see one day how wrong she had been.

As understanding as I wanted to be with her there was also a part of me that was greatly disappointed with Bella because she did not stand up to what she had done. I was angry at her because of what she had done to Anna.

I was angry at Bella because she knew about all the whispering and gossiping behind Anna's back and she did nothing. Instead of at least trying to get Lauren and Jessica to shut up she just sat at their table letting it all happen.

Bella walked around school grimacing as if she were in pain, making Anna look worse while Anna had to pull herself together and endure everything that was thrown at her.

Bella's priority had been to fix our relationship instead of trying to help Anna in her knew life or at least not to make it anymore difficult than it already was for her.

It had been Anna who had appeased Charlie.

It had been Anna who came up with a cover story regarding my departure and Bella's behaviour.

Bella didn't even defend Anna in front of Renee who had been calling a few times only to tell Anna what a horrible sister she was to Bella.

I was pulled out of my musing when I suddenly felt two little arms sneak around my neck and I was pulled into a warm, soft body. It took me a split of a second to realise that it was Anna who was hugging me but before my mind was able to catch that fact my arms were already slung tightly around her back, pressing her closer into me.

A shaky breath escaped my mouth as my frame was slightly trembling against hers while those conflicted, wild emotions that had been uncontrollably coursing through me began to settle down and the tension in my shoulders melted away.

I had no idea how much I had needed this until I felt her flush against me and I could burry my face in her neck inhaling her intoxicating scent that lulled my mind in pleasure and peace but did not affect the monster in me at all.

Her chest was pressed tightly to mine and I felt the quiet melody of her heart drum against my skin, beating a tattoo into my silent heart.

Her hand waved into my hair and she dragged her nails over my scalp coaxing a purr out of my chest and I relaxed further into her, greedily soaking the warmth, peace and comfort in that she offered me.

While I was wrapped up in her arms my mind was free of any thoughts and troubles, the world around me disappeared into nothing and all there was left was Anna right there with me patting my head and brushing her other hand over my shoulder in a reassuring manner.

A warm tantalizing feeling filled every cell of my body as I felt my world fall out of madness and neatly into place, letting me crave for the more I could feel when she was in my embrace, when I saw her, when I thought of her …..

Too soon Anna unwound her arms from around my neck as she started to pull away from me and reluctantly (as much as I didn't want to and my body, heart and mind protested) I slowly let go of her.

"Thank you," a quiet, hoarse, chocked whisper that was filled with a myriad of emotions escaped me while my hands prickled with the desire to reach out and pull her back into me.

With inhuman strength I resisted this burning urge and pushed my greedy hands into my pants pockets offering her a lopsided smile to express my gratitude for her gesture.

She didn't say a word but only looked intensely into my eyes as she took a step back and nodded her head while her lips twitched slightly before she turned, took her cup and made to leave the kitchen.

Swallowing hard I was gazing after Anna as she went down the hallway and I found myself in utter awe of the amazing person who despite all the pain, hurt, grief and anger shone brightly every day.

She who had been wronged so much had endured her pain in silence, biting her tongue never telling the truth for the protection of others ….. for the protection of my family.

I had no idea how I would ever be able to make it up to her, to be worthy of the amazing woman that she was but I would try even if it took me an eternity.

Rosalie had been right I was more than lucky that Anna was not ready for a relationship yet but I knew that I had to work a great deal on myself or else my chances with Anna were none existent.

…_.__I need a man who knows how to treat me right not a cowardly, arbitrary wimp_. Her words from the other time line came back to me.

As Anna disappeared out of my sight I vowed to myself to become the man she deserved, someone who she could be proud of.

Jacob's POV:

"Jake, the fact that she popped your cherry does not make her your imprint," Jared exclaimed incredulously.

"If she really was the one then you would have imprinted on her weeks ago. To be more specific the first time you saw her after you joined our ranks." Embry added.

"And that from someone who does not even have an imprint. You don't even know how that fells to find the one." I glared at him.

"And the only reason I could not imprint on her before because that damn blood sucker was in the way….."

"Jake…." Jared looked helplessly at me barking a laugh as if my feelings amused him.

I had to take deep, claming breaths and concentrate hard on staying in control so I would not, literary, burst out of my skin to rip him apart.

"You have no ideas how I feel about Bells." I growled at him while my body trembled with the barely controlled rage I felt.

They had no idea what I felt when Bells and I had been together for the first time, the intensity of my feelings for her. That was the kind of love Sam felt for Emily. Bells was my world.

There was no way I would be able to love anyone more than I loved Bells. She was my imprint and why my so called brothers did not want to acknowledge this fact was beyond me and angered me deeply.

"Actually we do …. unfortunately," Quil sighed before he popped a cookie into his mouth.

I was just about to open my mouth when Sam beat me to it.

"Let's just agree to disagree on this," he commanded and stared sternly at all of us.

With that the topic was done at least for now.

"Why aren't we going to Seattle and hunt down that redhead?" The question blurted out of me.

Why we waited for that leech to come here instead of going after her I could for the life of me not understand. We knew what she was up to. Sam's inaction was putting Bells at risk. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself together when I thought about the fact that the entire pack and the council took his side, agreeing with his decision to follow the plan of the blood suckers to wait and do nothing.

Even my own father….

"Have you any idea how many security cameras there are in Seattle. If one of those caught us we would be screwed. And besides it would be too dangerous to try to hunt her on a territory we are not familiar with." Sam huffed annoyed.

"But…."

"Listen I don't like it either that innocent people are dying over there but our main priority are the people here in La Push and I will not allow a suicide mission because this is what it would be."

"Those damn blood suckers do nothing but sit around uselessly." I muttered angrily under my breath.

"Man, Jake, what's wrong with you?" Quil asked before he stuffed one of Emily's fresh muffins into his mouth.

"What's wrong with me? The better question is what the hell is wrong with you all!" I jumped off the chair I had been sitting on looking into the annoyed to bored faces of Quil, Jared and Embry.

"Those damn blood suckers go off doing whatever they want to and we sit here doing nothing about it!" I exclaimed.

"What the hell do you want us to do?" Jared challenged.

"We should get Anna out of their _house_ for example. Aren't we supposed to protect human life?" I barked at him as I heard the heavy thumps of four paws against the wet ground of the forest.

"And then …. we do what with her?" Sam asked looking cocky.

"Then she can have a normal human life. It's about time she got away from those bloodsuckers before they have the chance to brain wash her any further like they did with Bells." I spat at him but he only shook his head.

"I hate them as much if not more as you do but we can't force her to leave if she doesn't want to. And besides where would she go it's not like she would want to live with Bella under one roof." He sneered.

"So we just let them do what they want to?" I scoffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on guys, let's be real, the girl is screwed one way or another. After everything she had been through I'm amazed she hasn't drunk her head off by now. If you ask me it is only a matter of time before she will start doing alcohol or drugs. She might get killed by those leeches or dies because of alcohol poisoning or an overdose that's how…" the shattering of a plate that fell to the ground stopped Jared's rant. He winced, grimaced and turned around to look at Emily who was gripping the edge of the sink with white knuckled hands.

Even though all of her memories and her friendship with Anna were not real Emily cared deeply about that girl. Sam glared at Jared and immediately went to his fiancée's side.

"Stop selling us that bull just because you have stress with that leech or ex leech lover of yours." Paul barked at me as he entered Emily's kitchen.

I growled at his shooting him a death glare.

"I've seen it in your mind when you were returning from her place. You've been there cause you wanted to hump her leg again but she sent you away. You been so pissed about it you didn't even notice me in your head," he taunted me.

"Shut up!" I pushed out through my grit teeth.

"Or what?" he challenged as my body was trembling violently.

"Not in the house. If you two want to fight them get the hell out of here," Sam growled at us.

Glaring at him before I made my way out I phased the second I stepped past the threshold and broke out into a run to work off the anger that raged inside me.

I could not for the life of me understand what had happened. Bella and I had a wonderful night together it was more than I ever could dream off. I imprinted on her then, despite what the others might think.

And then today when I went to see her she was cold and unapproachable she wouldn't even let me touch her all the while reeking off those blood suckers.

I was sure they had done something to her. Bells had been completely off. I would have loved to rip them all apart if only Sam, Seth and the others would finally pull their heads out of their asses.

Even Paul who had been bragging about how he would love to tear those leeches apart had chickened out when I proposed to attack those blood suckers. We could deal with the redhead and her so called army on our own now that the blood suckers showed us how.

I continued to push my body to go faster making my round around La Push along the border of our land and theirs, hoping to meet one of them but no such luck.

A few hours later when I had myself a little under control I went home phasing back and the only thing I wanted was to fall into my bed and to forget this shitty day.

"…..Ok…..yes…I understand," I heard dad murmured.

Stepping into the kitchen through the backdoor I saw him on the phone while his face was wrinkled in concern.

"I understand, Charlie. Call me if you need anything." He said and nodded before he hung up looking grave.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked as worry clouded my mind, scared that something might have happened to Bells.

He sighed heavily and looked with sad and tortured eyes at me.

My body went cold with terror.

Anna's POV:

"Are you sure you should be working here instead of studying? Finals are just a few days away," Deb questioned me with a raised eyebrow while she was refilling the salt and pepper shakers.

A small smile spread across my face while I wiped the counter. I had the correct answers to all the questions in the finals already memorised. That's how I passed the first time around….well second….

"About a week to be exact and don't worry. I think I'm good."

"You sure?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah," I giggled and nodded just as Deb's seven years old son, Brian, came running inside the diner.

"Mommy, mommy," He called and zipped behind the counter where Deb was standing.

I watched them as she kissed the top of his head before she greeted her husband who came to have an early lunch with his family before he and their son would visit the grandparents like they always did on the Saturdays Deb was working.

When I watched Deb hugging her son tightly my heart clenched remembering how my mom always used to embrace me. I had to bite my lip as I fought the tears while a lump built in my throat.

I missed my mom so much. I missed my home. I missed my dad and my entire family.

I missed to joke around with my mom and to tease her mercilessly because she once again forgot where she had put her keys.

I even missed hearing how my dad answered a simple question by missing the point for miles and beating around the bush until he slowly inched closer to the answer. It used to drive me up the walls that he seemed to be incapable of answering straight without elaborating and stressing the entire topic unnecessarily.

I missed to cook for my family and have my mom tell me how much better of a cook I was than her. I never thought I would say that but I even missed her constant nagging. It was a running gag among everyone who knew her that she couldn't survive in a world where she wouldn't be able to nag over something or someone.

A tortured and sad giggle escaped me at that memory.

I had no idea how often I had asked myself this but once again I found myself wondering if my family missed me, if they knew that I had existed or had I just disappeared for good in my world without any evidence that I had existed in the first place?

The doorbell rang out ripping me out of my sad and painful thoughts and I plastered a smile on my face as a new customer entered the diner. I was thankful that I had been standing with my back facing the glass front of the diner so Rosalie who had been most likely hiding behind the trees on the other side of the road, while watching over me, was not able to see my face.

"I'll go," I told Deb before I ended cleaning the counter and took a look at my watch to check when Charlie was due.

Riley was going to collect her stuff today which is why I had invited Charlie for an early lunch before Billy would "surprisingly" turn up at the diner and take his best friend to La Push.

Still over twenty minutes away from the appointed time I made to take the new customer's order. Turning around and looking for the hungry soul I saw Charlie's defeated form sit at his usual place.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked him as I hurried to him and sat down beside him.

His eyes were deeply troubled and tired when he looked at me and then sighed heavily.

"It's Bella. She is in the hospital."

"Why?" I asked out of morbid curiously.

"The Doc said she had a nervous break down," he sighed again and buried his face in his hands.

_Of course, she is the one with the nervous breakdown_. My subconscious grumped before she rolled her eyes not wanting to dignify this with another comment.

Not really knowing what to do I put my hand on Charlie's shoulder to offer him some comfort.

"I'll get you some coffee and something to eat to re-charge your batteries." I told him, being concerned for his health. Worrying so much and all the stress couldn't be good for him.

"Thank you. You are a good girl," he mumbled patting my hand that was on his shoulder.

Saying nothing I only nodded and went to get his coffee and order the food in the kitchen.

"The first day of finals is in five days. I will have to go to school and ask the principal if Bella will be able to take the finals when she will be well again, if she is not up to it by then," Charlie's forehead wrinkled up in worry lines before he took a sip of his black coffee.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine and ready to go," I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Good," he nodded looking absently into his coffee before he smiled weakly up at me.

"You are such a good kid. You don't ever give me reason to worry about you." He mused and his words triggered a memory.

"_Your dear brother called me today at work because no one was home and he discovered __**suddenly**__" mom emphasised the word "that his jacket was dirty and had to be washed so he stood in front of the washing machine for a while looking at it as if it were a alien starship before he decided to call and ask me how to use the washing machine." She giggled shaking her head._

"_The best thing about it was anyway that he had already put the jacket inside and was about to switch the thing on when I wisely asked if he had already added the washing powder?" Mom shook her head miserably._

"_The surprised "OH!" I heard then really made me wonder what I have done wrong. And in the morning he forgot to pack his lunch. It was ready on the table waiting for him and I even told him a few times to pack it." Mom sighed heavily and shook her head again while I laughed out right. The stunts my brother pulled beggared description. _

"_I have no idea what to do with that boy anymore. You have always been so organised and could take care of yourself but he…"_

I was brought out of my memory when I heard Charlie speak again.

"Do you have any idea what caused this?" He looked so helpless and lost at me pleading for any hint.

_Poor Charlie_. My subconscious looked sadly at him as her bottom lip trembled.

I sighed.

"She was yesterday at the Cullens and wanted to speak to Edward and was blabbing about marriage and children and how they needed to start planning their future…Edward was dumbstruck but she wouldn't stop, so he told her that he did not want a future with her, that they are over." I shrugged.

Well it was not completely untrue.

"Wait! When were they together again?" Charlie exclaimed as he concurrently straightened in his seat and his face turned shades of red in anger.

"They weren't but she thought…honestly I have no idea what she thought." I shook my head.

"That," Charlie's face got redder and redder with anger and I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"It's not Edward's fault she is obsessed with him," I quickly piped up and took the wind out of Charlie's sails.

He cursed quietly under his breath while he looked out of the window as I began to worry if the family stealing witch would keep her mouth shut now that it was clear that she was not going to become a Vampire and have the perfect fairytale life she was obsessed about.

(*.*)

"_You know normally Edward allows no one to drive his precious cars and if then only in emergency cases," Emmett said as I was driving the Volvo. For some reason he liked to go grocery shopping with me._

"_I read about that," I nodded while my eyes were fixed on the street ahead of me._

"_Anna, you are aware of the fact that this car can go really fast?" He asked me carefully as if he was talking to a child._

"_Yup, I am. Edward proved that more than one time. Why?"_

"_And you love speed, right?" Emmett ignored my question._

"_Yes, I do love speed__…."_

"_Then why are you driving way under the speed limit!" Emmett exclaimed._

"_Because that annoys you," I giggled victoriously. _

_That had not been entirely the truth. I was just an overly careful driver especially in someone else's car but he didn't have to know that._

_**You are mean!**__ My subconscious snickered while we glanced over at Emmett._

_His mouth was agape and he looked in stunned__ bewilderment and fascination at me what made me laugh even more._

I giggled lightly as I let that memory play out in my mind to be able distract myself for at least a little while (before I would go nuts) from the new worries that had added themselves to the already enormous pile this noon.

Trying to figure out the workings of the family stealing witch was pretty much the last thing I wanted to do.

_How many bad tidings can a person endure before it is going to be too much?_ My subconscious wondered tapping her forefinger against her chin.

The sound of a shutting car door made me jump in my seat as my head whipped around and I was faced with Rosalie's smug smile. My head turned back around while I exhaled and ice cold goose bumps spread all over my skin.

"Don't do that! I could have totalled Edward's car."

"A turtle can walk faster than you drive! Given the speed on which you are going I would have had more than enough time to stop the car before anything happened if I would have startled you that much by entering." She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

"How did it go with Riley?" I asked her knowing she had been in contact with the others the entire time while she had been near the diner making sure I did not have an encounter with a Vampire.

"Everything went as it should have. The others are currently sweeping the area to make sure that no other of Victoria's minions is around."

I nodded my head.

"Listen, I have checked the house and the immediate area. Alice says it's save so stay in the house while I go and help the others."

Before I could even reply she was already out of the driving car.

Leaning my head back against the seat while I exhaled heavily the house of the Cullen's was coming into view. When I drove past the house to the garage a dark figure with a sinister expression stepped into my path.

Immediately adrenaline shot through my veins and I stepped on the breaks, gripping the steering wheel with all my might as the car jerked a little at the sudden halt.

My heart was racing in my chest and I was panting like crazy out of fright before my eyes snapped open to whoever had been so stupid to get into the path of a driving car even though I was driving slowly.

My eyes were met with Jake's angry glare. He stood there just a feet away from me only clad in his cut offs while all the visible muscles in his body were clenched hard and flexing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed in shock and taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"I could have run you over." I said still sitting in the Volvo, gripping the steering wheel as he continued to look murderously at me before he moved to the driver's side of the car and ripped my door open before I could lock it.

"What the hell?" I yelled while I clutched my seatbelt with both hands.

"Bella is in the hospital!" He growled at me.

"Yeah, Charlie told me and?"

"What have they done to her?" He spit the words at me leaning into the car and closer to me.

"What's your damage? And get out of my face!" I hissed at him while I turned my body slightly in the seat so I could lift my left leg, put my foot on his chest and push him away with a forceful kick. Meanwhile my upper body stretched over the console of the car and with my right hand I grabbed after my purse.

Of course even with all of my strength I couldn't move him an inch but when I stopped pushing against him he looked confused at me before he sighed and took a step back on his own accord.

I saw Jacob's trembling body turned away from me and heard him take huge breaths as he tried to calm himself. While he did so I zipped my purse open and fished for my cell.

_Call Emily! The pup is itching to tear a Cullen apart especially the one who can read minds_. My subconscious cried from behind the couch. She was peeking over the back of the couch watching the situation cautiously.

Finding my mobile I immediately searched for Emily's number. When I first checked through my cell in the new time line it was there somewhere since according to this story line Emily and I were friends.

It took me a few seconds to find her number and I pressed dial button.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked confused when he turned around and snatched my cell out of my hands.

"Jacob is at the Cullen house help!" I cried out before he threw my cell over his shoulder.

"HEY!" I exclaimed and glared at him.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" His brows furrowed and he looked disbelievingly at me.

"You've got a hell of a way to show that!" I grumped and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You live with those blood suckers and you are scared of me?" He asked me incredulously.

"At least no one of them ever looked at me as if they wanted to rip me apart or were the cause for my almost car accident. For the love of god couldn't you have just waited until I have parked before scaring the crap out of me? REALLY!" I fumed glaring at him as the furry I felt got the better of me.

"Bella was fine when I felt her…." He began completely ignoring what I had said.

"Yeah, heard about that one, too!" I scoffed interrupting him.

"What has that leech done to her that caused her to have a nervous breakdown?" He seethed and his body trembled again.

Unbuckling my seatbelt I scrambled over the console into the other front seat before I opened the door and got out, feeling a little better having the engine bonnet between him and me. He was about to step around the hood of the Volvo but I held my hand up, shaking my head.

"Tell me what he did?" He pushed past his grit teeth.

"She was here yesterday and the only thing Edward has done was to tell her that they are over once and for all. That what she had read in the Twilight books would never occur and that's all Edward did." I explained calmly while I crossed my arms over my chest as my annoyance scale shot higher and higher.

Jacob furiously shook his head.

"No, you are lying. He must have done something! Bells does not care about the leech anymore she….."

"Are you really that naive and stupid?" I narrowed my eyes at him interrupting his rant.

His glare was on me in an instant.

"Bella and I are a couple now. I demand to know what that leech did to my imprint!"

_Imprint?_ My subconscious gawked at him, her mouth agape in shock.

_Oh, wait! Didn't he also__ – wrongly - believe in Eclipse that he had imprinted on the family stealing witch?_ My subconscious mused as a scene of Kirsten Steward and Taylor Lautner on a beach flashed up in the back of my mind.

"You two are quite a couple." I scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That she is still obsessed with Edward and that you have been merely a mistake for her. And that you are obviously as blind to reality as she is or don't you want to see that she still wants Edward and would dump you the second he hinted at taking her back? " It blurted out of me before I could stop the words from leaving my mouth.

_UPS! You shouldn't have done that!_ My subconscious gulped as fear washed over her at the sight of Jacob's blurry from.

Quickly I took a few more steps back increasing the distance between us but luckily he managed to calm down.

"You know nothing about Bella and me!" He yelled at me, flexing his muscles and barring his teeth.

_Oh brother is he thick!_ My subconscious scoffed and I shook my head in defeat.

"Whatever! Get off the Cullen property and leave me alone! I have told you what had happened yesterday but it's on you to believe the truth or to stay in your little fantasy world just like _she_ does!" I glared at him as my patience was running out.

"Don't you see those leeches have you completely brain washed?" He pushed past his teeth changing the topic.

I could barely suppress and urge to slap my palm against my forehead.

"You are the one who is delusional!"

"Can't you see what that blood sucker has done to Bella? He is responsible for her being in the hospital."

Fury and blind rage coursed through my veins as I heard how Jacob's was making her out to be the poor little victim. I was so pissed I didn't even have words to express my rage.

Fighting for composure I wildly gestured with my hands for him to leave while I was desperately trying to articulate something despite the utter fury that had me in it's clutches.

"Leave! Just leave!" I pushed out between my clenched teeth as my anger was eating away at me.

A furious growl in front of me alerted me to the fact that Rosalie had appeared out of thin air and was crouch down in front of me, ready to attack.

"What the fuck are you doing here mutt?" She screeched.

"What have you blood sucker done to my Bells?" Jacob growled not impressed by the sinister expression on her face at all.

"We did not do anything to that bitch. Now get off my land before I will rip your throat out, mongrel!" She growled readying herself for a fight.

"Would love to see you try blondy!" He sneered at her as his body shook more violently with each passing second.

_Oh huh!_ My subconscious looked panicked from one side to the other not liking how this was developing.

But before anything else could happen someone else joined the three of us.

"Jacob!" Sam barked as he stormed over from the tree line opposite the house clad in shorts only.

"Can't you read? The treaty says…"

"Rosalie, I called him." I interrupted her. _More like Emily but who cares about details…_….

Her head snapped back and she briefly glared furiously at me before turning her attention back to the Werewolves in front of us.

"What are you doing here? You know that we are not allowed to enter their land!" Sam admonished Jacob as he closed the distance between them.

"But…" Jacob tried but Sam cut him off.

"Go back to La Push!" Sam demanded darkly and with authority in his deep voice, standing tall in front of Jacob.

"No," the younger pup growled back.

"NOW!" Sam thundered and I winced at the volume of his voice.

Jacob fumed and unwillingly retreated, turned around and broke into a run, phasing before he disappeared in the trees surrounding the Cullen mansion.

"I am very sorry for this." Sam apologised through clenched teeth to Rosalie and me.

"Just keep him away from me." I grumped upset, still hearing my heart beat in my ears while the blond Vampire straightened cautiously, crossed her arms over her chest and glared fiercely at Sam.

"Make sure he does not turn up on my doorstep ever again." Rosalie hissed angrily, looking daggers at him.

Sam's clenched his teeth once more as well as his fists that were hanging at his sides before he nodded and disappeared the same way Jacob had done.

"Damn mongrels, leaving their foul stench everywhere…" Rosalie ranted as her body was still tense with the fury she felt.

"Why was he even here?" She growled.

"He is blaming us because _she_ went around the bend," I shrugged before sighing heavily and shaking my head disapprovingly.

"This, this …. I can't believe it….." Rosalie went on letting off steam while cursing like a sailor.

_Hmm, wonder if Edward will have a cow when he gets to know about this?_ My subconscious cocked her head to the side and blinked innocently at me.

* * *

*sighs* oh Jake but you know what they say loves makes blind and taking his stubborn personality into account …. Oh my! (And just to be clear Jake did not imprint on Bella! He only wants to believe he has, as you know faith can move mountains.)

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

******Comments!** Opinions? Please!


	29. Chapter 29

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

*peeks her head out behind the couch*

I'm so sorry I have not updated last week but my teachers were drowning me in assignments that were seriously kicking my butt. *sighs heavily*

Anyway here is the next chapter.

Includes a little tender bonging between Edward and Anna (I thought it was time to give the both of them a little break before sh*** hits the fan)

Enjoy!

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Edward, calm down. It's alright. Rosalie and I are alright and the thing with Riley also went over well." I sighed while he was angrily pacing in front of me grumping under his breath. He had been doing so ever since he came back home and made sure I was OK.

Suddenly Edward stopped mid step and turned to look sharply at me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when Alice told me that your future disappeared?" The Vampire before me growled in frustration as he screwed his eyes shut, pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb while hard pants left his mouth.

_Whoa! He is pissed!_ My subconscious assessed.

"I can imagine," he briefly glance at me shaking his head, "I'm upset about Jacob's sudden visit as well but we need them to defeat Victoria and there is still the Volturi to deal with if everything goes wrong."

"How can you stay so rational?" He huffed.

I shrugged.

I wanted to strangle someone, preferably Jacob or _her,_ mainly _her,_ sneaking my fingers around her thin, pale throat and to squeeze until she was not breathing anymore while banging her head against the ground with all the strength that I possessed. I could have climbed up the walls or pulled a Terminator, shooting and blowing up everything around me until nothing was left anymore ….

It kind of scared and concerned me what brutal scenarios my mind had come up with over the past few weeks whenever I was angry and just wanted to … destroy something or …. punch someone.

But as good as that sounded, looked like and felt to picture that in my head, in the heat of blind, white hot rage, reality always had a way to slap me ice cold in the face, disapprovingly waving it's finger at me.

Really what could I do? Stab her, strangle her, shoot her and then what …. the witch would be dead and I would be a murderer ….. That was just frustrating. I was overtaken by an all consuming frustration that was eating at me.

All this rage, hurt and anger I felt was bottling up inside of me. I had no outlet for those feelings. I was feeling like I was going to burst at any moment but since Victoria was lurking around in the corners and the Volturi were to show up…

I could have killed someone but the cruel reality was that I was helpless, powerless, had to almost unconsciously bid my time until Victoria and the Volturi were dealt with and then ….. came the big question.

What would I do then?

Where would I go from where I was at the moment?

In the end all my anger always dissolved into the frustrating feeling of lack of power over my own unknown future.

"I…. honestly ….. I just want all of this to be done and over with. I could go on about how stupid and blind Jacob is all day but what good would that do. In my book there is all hope lost with him so…." I shrugged helplessly.

And to be honest I was too tired, too drained ….. emotionally entirely exhausted. I just didn't have it in me anymore to rampage out of fury which seemed to be quite short lived these days.

Idly calm and my logic was all I had left to hold on to. It was the only thing that kept me grounded and from losing it.

_That's not true!_ My subconscious bristled holding a huge poster of Edward over her head, looking with narrowed eyes and pursed lips at me, daring me to deny.

I sighed not commenting her outburst at all.

As far as Jacob's behaviour was concerned words failed me. How he was able to twist everything so that it fit into his little world that he created in his head was beyond me. They do say that love is making one blind but this was beggaring description.

Already in the books his behaviour had me shaking my head in disbelieve but the books had nothing on reality. Then again _she_ was depending on the pup ever since Edward ended things for good with her, so in a way I could understand where he got the idea from that there was more between them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward huffed and sat down beside me on the couch in Esme's studio. I loved to sit on the big cream coloured couch while the rain whipped against the huge glass wall that allowed a breathtaking view of the forest and the mountains in the distance.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper like this." He apologised.

"You were just behaving like a typical guy," I waved him off and he frowned.

"But I've got to admit I was floored by Rosalie's angry rant after Jacob and Sam went home and here I always thought I had an impressive vocabulary of foul words. Not that I used them often," I pouted playfully at him while he looked incredulously at me before he barked a laugh and shook his head.

"You are…..," he laughed still shaking his head.

I just shrugged smiling back at him.

(*.*)

My head snapped around when I heard a growl rumble behind me. Rosalie wore a sinister expression on her face and her arms were tightly folded across her chest while Emmett had his arm wrapped around her as the both of them sat behind Edward and me in the media room.

When my head turned around I was met with Edward's unhappy expression while he was looking at Jasper.

"Am I missing something?" I looked curiously between the both of them.

"Carlisle and Esme just decided that we should talk about Irina." Edward told me after he turned around to face me.

"Oh," I bobbed my head and we all stood up to make our way into the dinning room to sit down around the antique table.

Edward and Carlisle sat at the opposite sides of the table with Esme to Carlisle's right and me to Edward while Alice sat between Esme and Jasper and Emmett was located on the other side between Rosalie and me.

"I have just called Eleazar and he confirmed that Irina is indeed seeking revenge." Carlisle began and Rosalie huffed angrily, glaring at the polished surface of the table.

"When is she even going to be here?" Emmett asked holding Rosalie close to him as she glared at nothing in particular.

Inhaling I mulled the events of Breaking Dawn over in my head.

"About… three months after graduation … more or less."

"At least that gives us some time." Esme murmured.

"To do what exactly?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Esme who in search for help looked up at her beloved.

"Do they even know what is going on here?" I asked curiously.

"No, we thought it would be better the less people knew about what had happened." Carlisle shook his head.

"Maybe we should tell them," Jasper suggested, "Kate and Tanya would do anything to keep their sister safe."

"I was thinking along those lines as well," Carlisle nodded at Jasper.

"Esme and I would go up to Alaska after we took care of Victoria and her army to discuss this face to face because I don't think that this is something that should be done over the phone."

Rosalie shook her head angrily but said nothing as everyone else nodded. Just as Carlisle was about to dismiss the meeting I saw out of the corner of my eye how Edward winced and a pained mask overtook his expression.

"What about his Ex?" Rosalie hissed pointing at Edward with her chin. "Aren't you worried at all? She has become quite a liability to us. Now that Edward dumped her who knows what that selfish bitch will do," she glared sternly at both Edward and Carlisle.

Edward's lips were pressed into a thin line while he stared down at his hands in his lap whilst Carlisle sighed.

"We can't kill her that easily anymore Rosalie. Those mutts would immediately point their fingers at us." Jasper mussed.

_Well, he goes flat out__, doesn't he?_ My subconscious giggled stunned and without any humour while she looked unsure at me.

"You should have listened to me and we should have never have allowed her into our lives." Rosalie angrily shook her head.

"Bella won't tell anyone!" Alice piped up.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie barked icily.

"Because I know her," Alice stood up leaning forward over the table, inching closer to her sister.

"Oh yeah," Rosalie scoffed, "and we've seen just how good you known her." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Alice who winced and slumped back into her chair.

"Be that as it may. Jasper is right we can't harm her without drawing unnecessary attention," Carlisle looked sternly at both Rosalie and Jasper obviously not liking the direction the conversation took at all.

"There are after all not only the Werewolves to consider but also Bella's father who is the Chief of police." He added looking at his son while Edward drove his hand through his hair.

"So what now? We just wait until the Volturi comes down on us?" Rosalie huffed.

Edward exhaled heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it Rosalie for now there is not much we can do." Carlisle muttered gravely.

"Unfortunately we need those mutts to help with Victoria and her army." Jasper drawled.

Emmett straightened in his seat and opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

"I would say all we can do right now is to make Sam and the others aware of the situation. It is also in their interest to keep humans from knowing about Vampires since the Vampire road leads straight to Werewolf boulevard." I shrugged throwing in my two scents.

"Alice will be able to see if something happens." Esme nodded mainly to herself because we all knew that the family stealing witch knew exactly how to out smart Alice's ability.

_She_ could cause a lot of damage if she wanted to. Having the wolves, well at least one wolf completely on her side she could leave Alice entirely blind whenever _she_ wanted to.

Silence settled among us as we all looked grim

"Great! Just great!" Rosalie suddenly barked before she rushed out of the front door while Emmett sighed and went after his upset wife.

(*.*)

"Soooo how is my history paper?" I asked spinning around on my office chair while Jasper took his sweet time to read essay.

_Why does he even want to read that essay?_ My subconscious raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged clueless at her.

"I had been absent from school what … three weeks back then … I can't believe that this stupid history teacher took months until he noticed that I needed to submit this essay for me to be able to graduate." I grumped. "Noooo, he remembers just a few days before the finals."

Putting my feet firmly on the ground my chair stopped spinning unfortunately my head didn't. I had to close my eyes and wait a few moments until my room stopped turning.

Gazing up at Jasper he just looked up from my history paper and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I pressed.

"Well this is good," he bobbed his head slowly.

"Buuut…." I looked expectantly at him.

"The content is good… well for a high school essay that is." He smirked at me.

Grabbing a pen from my desk I threw it at him. He laughed and caught it without any trouble what made me pout, roll my eyes and glare at him.

"You are so easy to tease." He chuckled putting the essay on my desk.

I gave him the stinky eye what made him laugh harder and I shook my head at him.

"Jasper, don't tease her," Esme chided him playfully while she was carrying my clothes.

"Esme you didn't need to inconvenience yourself. I can at least do my own laundry." I jumped off my chair and went to take my shirts out of her hands. I had just yesterday hung them out to dry.

"Don't be silly sweetheart that's not inconvenience at all." She shook her head at me.

I smiled gratefully at her and put my clothes into my closet.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Jasper asked.

"Hey you are the one who wanted to read that essay but thanks for asking. I just e-mail it and then I will take another look at the math exam." I answered and he nodded his head offering me a small smile before he left my room.

Sighing I went back to my desk and was assaulted with memories of the past. I used to sit on my desk in my old life until late into the night when exams knocked on my door.

A smile crept on my face when I thought back on the proud look in my mom's eyes whenever I brought a good grade back home but it soon vanished as sadness and loss filled my heart and I had to fight hard to keep the tears back that started to pull in my eyes as my throat tightened.

Shaking my head I took a deep breathe forcing myself to concentrate on my task in front of me and pushing those painful memories into the back of my mind.

"Come in." I called when someone knocked on my door a while later.

"Are you busy?" His velvet voice asked me while I was going over the solutions for the final exams.

"Just taking a look at calculations again."

"Haven't you memorised that already?" He asked when he walked up to me.

"Yeah, but I don't have anything better to do. So….." I shrugged.

"Actually…" he stretched the word out as he grabbed the back of my office chair turning me to face him.

Edward kneeled down in front of me and braced his arms on my lap, looking up at me from under his lashes.

_Oh that look is screaming that he wants something._ My subconscious raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

"I think you….. we are in desperate need to get out of here."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you up to?"

"A surprise," he smiled mysteriously, "You won't regret it."

Sucking in a deep breathe I looked at his with excitement sparkling golden pools and then at my notes before my eyes focused back on him.

_Calculations or a mysterious surprise?_ My subconscious tapped her forefinger thoughtfully against her chin. _Duh, what a tough choice!_

"Alright, I'm always ready for mischief." I bobbed my head.

He beamed at me and pulled me out of the chair as he stood up.

"How should I dress?"

"We're going into town," Edward said before he zipped out of my room.

_Hmm….what could he be up to?_ My subconscious mused cocking her head to the side.

Having changed my clothes I made my way downstairs where Edward was waiting for me.

"Alice and Jasper are already in the car," he informed me.

_Alice?_ My subconscious looked up from her fashion magazine in surprise.

Not that Alice had ever been anything else but polite and kind to me though she had been avoiding me as much as she could for a few days.

"OK," I nodded, not quite sure what to make out of the situation.

Alice was sitting behind the driver's seat and looking out of the window not acknowledging Edward's and mine arrival at the car while Jasper smiled apologetically at the both of us.

"Do you at least going to tell me where we are going?" I asked Edward when we hit the highway.

"Hoquiam."

"Where you first met the wolves."

Edward's head instantly snapped in my direction his eyes narrowed until a second later he shook his head.

"How much more do you exactly know about us?"

"Err….." I sighed heavily. "Honestly if you ask me like that I have no idea … I know about your pasts, the future," I thought hard. "I don't think I have anything to surprise you with anymore."

_Except the knowledge about the Volturi but that better stays under the rug._ My subconscious grimaced.

"Would you bet on it?" Jasper asked from the backseat.

Opening my mouth I turned around but shook my head. "No."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed and continued to shake my head while catching a glimpse of Alice out of the corner of my eye. She stilled looked sadly out of the window, watching but not seeing as we past by the landscape outside.

"A hotel?" I raised an eyebrow at Edward when he parked his Volvo in the lot of a bed and breakfast.

"Staging post." He grinned at me before he exited the car and rounded it to open the door for me.

"You are making this thrilling." I laughed feeling excitement and curiosity bubble up inside of me.

Together with Alice and Jasper we went inside the cute looking bed and breakfast that was located near a beautiful looking sea which was surrounded by a breathtaking garden.

An older woman who worked at the bed and breakfast showed us the way to our room where Esme was already waiting. She stood in the middle of a huge living room surrounded by two large rolling racks filled with colourful dresses, boxes lying around on the couch and coffee table, a tall rolling mirror and a hair and make-up station.

Stepping closer to one of the rags I inspected the dresses carefully.

"That kind of reminds me of North and South. The series with Patrick Swayze." I mumbled gazing at the expensive and luxurious violet coloured fabrics in my hand that was velvety to the touch.

Edward chuckled behind me.

"That's just about right."

Confused I turned around to look at him.

"We are going to a masquerade ball." Esme gushed excitedly.

The ears of my subconscious peeked up and a half interested, half excited expression covered her face.

"The theme is North and South. It is a charity event for the local youth centre." Edward explained.

_Orry__ Main!_ My subconscious sighed dreamingly and melted into a puddle of goo.

"Isn't Rosalie going?" I asked looking around but not seeing her.

"She and Emmett will turn up later in time for the fireworks." Jasper drawled while Alice was taking a scrutinizing look at the dresses. Judging by her approving expression she liked what she saw and her moon lifted a little.

"Jasper and I are going to the other room to change," Edward said before he and Jasper left leaving us woman among ourselves.

"Where did you get all this things from?" I asked in wonder.

"Alice bought those dresses from the productions of "North and South" and "Gone with the wind" back then." Esme answered and my yaw hit the floor.

"Are you serious?" I looked stunned at Alice who turned around, smile half-heartily at me and nodded her head before her smile vanished as she turned back to inspect the jewellery.

I turned back to Esme who had looked as worried at the little pixie as I felt about her.

"I love those movies." I blurted out to break through the awkward silence that suddenly covered the room like a heavy blanket.

"Then let's pick out a nice dress for you." She said stealing one last concerned glance at her daughter before we looked through the rags.

In the end I chose a deep blue coloured dress that had a contrast embroidery detail on the corset which ties at the back, and a flattering off the shoulder neckline. The ballgown skirt was huge and it was a little weird to walk in at first but I quickly got used to it.

Esme did my hair while Alice helped me with the make-up. Both Esme and I tried to cheer her up but Alice's usually bubbly personality just didn't want to show.

Edward's POV:

"This is just unbelievable." Anna marvelled as she saw the old Victorian villa and the huge, impressive gardens where the masquerade ball was taking place.

"I take it you like it." I murmured while I led her inside the old building.

"I love it." She beamed at me while her beautiful hazel pools sparkled from behind the delicate mask she wore.

My heart swelled in my chest and my breath caught when I saw that breathtaking smile on her face. It was the first of it's kind ever. One that truly reached her eyes and was the evidence of happiness.

I relished the warm feeling that spread through me at the thought that Anna seemed to enjoy herself a little that was what I was hoping to accomplish by bringing her here. For her to forget, to push the worries that constantly plagued her into the back of her mind and to relax even if it was only for a few hours.

"Let's look around," she smiled up at me and I made the mistake to look over at her.

The corset pushed up her breasts and a hot shiver run through every cell of my being, rocking my insides and filling my mind with images that were highly inappropriate.

"You alright?" She cocked her head the side and looked slightly confused at me.

Shaking my head I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded offering her my arm which she took.

In that moment the illusion that being just friends with her was going to be easy got smashed into millions of pieces.

While walking around the impressive old building that was quite tastefully decorated I tried desperately to get a grip on myself but my emotions and hormones went through the roof despite my best efforts.

…_Edward pull yourself together …. What's wrong with you? ..._ Jasper irritated and confused thoughts entered my mind.

"A little help would be nice." I hissed under my breath as I made eye contact with him.

His stunned eyes widened when he saw my face. He shook his head and laughed quietly before finally he made his way over to us and a wave of much needed calm seeped into me.

"Enjoying the party?" Jasper asked amused while he raised an eyebrow at me.

"This is unbelievable. I have never been to something like this." Anna beamed.

"There will be an auction later on. The items are displayed in the room over there," he pointed with his head.

"Have you found something you are interested in?" Anna asked and Jasper nodded. "Yes," looking down at Alice who stood uncharacteristically silent next to him.

I tried to read her thoughts for the millions time but she was again blocking me throwing in some x-rated images of her and Jasper once she noticed what I was doing.

… _she will talk to you when she is ready… I have tried but it's not me she needs to have this talk with…._

Jasper thought resigned. He hated to see Alice like this and to be useless, unable to take her sadness away.

"A dance darlin'?" Jasper drawled and whisked his wife onto the dance floor in the room next to us where a small band played.

"Would you like to dance too?" I asked Anna hopefully and in the same instant noticed that I didn't even know if she liked to dance or had ever learnt it.

She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at me in concentration.

"You see my mom," her voice shook slightly and she swallowed hard, "taught me to dance…. Just the basic steps … but it's been quite a while ago that I took the dance floor. So I might step on your toes… or humiliate myself and you entirely." She grimaced slightly while she had a far away look in her eyes.

I had no idea how often I had already wished to be able to read her mind but once again the longing burned hotly to be able to at least take one little glance into those mysterious thoughts of hers.

When she pursed her lips I couldn't help myself I had to chuckle at her adorableness before taking her hand into mine and I placed a kiss on her soft skin.

"I'll take the risk." I murmured while I looked hopefully into her eyes.

Her pink, glossy lips pressed into a thin line and she looked thoughtfully at me.

"OK, but to a slow song and only the simplest basic step …. I really haven't danced in quite a while. In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly what you can call a party animal." She sighed but a ghost of regret and fear touched her beautiful hazel pools when she saw the couples dancing in the ball room.

Hating to see her in distress an idea suddenly shot through my mind and I couldn't help the sly smile that spread across my face.

"Where are we going?" She asked me confused when I let led her away from the room with the dancing couples.

"I thought you might like a little more private setting." I murmured while I guided her out onto the terrace and to the huge piazza of the old building.

My family and I had been to this event two years ago, before Bella came along, which was why I knew that for some reason rarely no one was to be found at the north side of the house.

"This garden is a dream," Anna breathed as she braced her hands against the snow white painted wood of the handrail and took a look at the pond that was nestled into the lush green of the grass and trees.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked her as I stepped up to her and held my hand out.

Anna cranked her neck smiling happily at me before she cockily raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind that I step on your toes." She said when she laid her hand into mine.

"I think I'll take the chance," I winked at her and she shook her head laughing as I pulled her to me.

Her beautiful, carefree laughter was such a wonderful sound it made my heart swell with joy as well as filling me with peace and harmony.

Pulling her into the middle of the piazza I beamed at her when she laced her fingers with mine and my other hand huddled against her waist as she took a strangled breath looking nervously up at me. My breath hitched at that innocent look and another shiver of desire rocked through my body before I was able to compose myself and reassuringly smile down at her.

…_. We are friends!... Just friends….._ I repeated the mantra over and over in my head while I pressed her against my body and we began to move to the music that travelled from the inside of the villa onto the patio.

The first few minutes were rather bumpy and she did fight with her dress a little but in the end caught up quickly and soon we slowly swayed over the dance floor.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I murmured into her ear.

She shivered lightly when my cool breath touched her bare shoulder – I couldn't help but to feel delighted seeing her reaction to me - before she pulled little further away from me.

"Surprisingly, I haven't made a complete fool out of myself so … I guess …. yes," she laughed light-heartedly.

_Sorry, Edward but I think I have to kidnap your dancing partner_….. Jasper teased before he sobered up….. _Alice is ready to talk_ …..

I groaned quietly.

"What's wrong?" Anna pulled a little away from me and looked curiously at me.

"May I ask for the next dance?" Jasper and Alice were suddenly in front of us.

Anna looked a little startled at them before she smiled and nodded.

Hesitantly I let her go, immediately missing her touch, her warmth, the feel of her in my arms as she stepped into my brother's waiting arms. I sighed looking longingly at her for another second before my gaze fell on my sister in front of me.

Alice had am unreadable expression on her face while she was still blocking me. She was gazing after Jasper and Anna as he pulled her further away from Alice and me.

"We need to talk," Alice looked up at me and stormed off without even waiting for any reaction from me.

"Alice?" I called after her while I followed her into the woods that surrounded the house where the charity ball was taking place.

Suddenly she stopped but didn't turn around to face me instead she opened her mind to me. Her thoughts were a mess and her breathe was leaving her mouth in angry pants.

"Bella has made mistakes ….. a lot of them," Alice suddenly whispered sadly and in her mind I saw the conflict she was caught up in. On one side she understood Bella's motivation but on the other side she also knew the consequences of her decisions and actions.

"Stealing someone else's life, including their family and everything in it, to throw it away two minutes later is a little bit more than a mistake, Alice." I sighed, feeling upset on Anna's behalf, and ran my hand through my hair.

"And sleeping with that mutt even though he was supposed to become her-son-in-law…" I shook my head in disgust unable to finish that sentence. If I would be able to get sick I would have been feeling nauseous in that very moment.

The thought alone that the dog had been meant to be part of my family was obscure and revolting to me and to think that it almost really happened. No matter how much I tried I could not see that going over well.

Rationally I knew that Bella had needed comfort and that she had chosen a "bad way" to make herself feel better or not to feel anything at all, whatever her intentions was, but the rest of me was just disgusted and disappointed with her.

"I know, Edward. I just thought you should know why she behaved that way." Alice murmured quietly, referring only to my first comment.

"But that doesn't really put her into a better light as you figured out on your own. Instead of deliberately hurting Anna further she chose to ignore to think of the impact her decisions had on others."

What made me angry was that Bella had not intended to tell me about the possibility of a pregnancy in case I would have taken her back.

I was aware of the fact that I was stubborn and not easy to deal with sometimes but that did not justify keeping something so important from me.

Looking back on the happenings of the past few weeks I became angrier and more disappointed with Bella.

"Do you think that everything would be different now if Bella had told us earlier about Renesmee?" My sister asked me in a sad voice.

I sighed pinching my nose with my thumb and forefinger thinking about it.

"We would have certainly taken a different path but in the end we would have encountered the same issues. Bella would have wanted to follow the schedule of the books while I would have stalled because of Anna." I paused to let the scenario play out in my minds eye and came up with a sobering result.

"Anna would not have stayed at our place or let anyone of us near her if I would have tired to figure things out with Bella." Relief that the picture that had just flashed through my mind was not reality washed over me.

"It's just hard to accept that….." her voice died down, her shoulders slumped down and she looked sadly at the ground. "Bella is the only friend I have ever had it hurts…so much….." her voice broke and her usually life filled and with happiness sparkling eyes were dead.

"I know Alice," I breathed softly while I stepped closer to her and pulled her into my arms.

"All my visions about you and Bella, about her being part of our family disappeared….. It's just… just…." She buried her head in my chest and the sobs that she had been trying to hold off tore out of her as she was saying goodbye to the future she had been seeing ever since Bella had entered our lives.

* * *

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

******Comments!** Opinions? Please!


	30. Chapter 30

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Edward's POV:

My feet carried me deep into the forest where no human being ever was to be found and I opened my senses to my surroundings letting the predator inside me out of it's tightly locked cage to find our meal.

The rich scent of the forest assaulted my sense of smell as the noises of the birds that sung and the insects which followed their routine, searching for food, were detected by my sensitive ears.

It didn't take long for me to make out another herd of deer not far from my location. I had already encountered two of those on my way into the woods but my thirst was still not completely satisfied. My feed moved on their own accord to the unsuspecting meal until a scent that let venom pool into my mouth stopped me dead in my tracks.

Tasting the air around me I knew that north from me and not far was a mountain lion. He seemed to have as well noticed the herd of deer. The predator in me licked it's lips greedily before smiling evilly as our favourite dinner crossed our path.

Leaping into the trees I inched myself closer to the herd of deer, waiting patiently for the majestic creature to meet it's destiny.

I heard it's paws hit the wet ground of the forest as it closed the distance between itself and his prey. Soon the extremely muscular beast slowly moved closer, eyes fixed and glowing as it caught sight of the leader of the herd.

The cat's muscles were flexed and it readied itself for the attack but so did I. Without making a sound I leaped from the tree and launched myself onto the lion just as it registered that it was not the most dangerous creature around but it was too late.

My arms wrapped around it's rips as I forced him onto the ground, startling the deer that fled in panic after noticing the two predator fighting each other.

My dinner, struggled against my hold, growled and hissed in warning though soon the noises it made were panicked but it was all useless in a split of a second my eyes fell onto the big aorta in it's neck where the rich, mouth watering blood was hammering against the cats skin.

One of my hands went to hold down the huge head of the lion before with a flick of my wrist I snapped it's neck. Immediately my teeth broke through the fur and the hot, thick life force hit my tongue.

The rich and delicious blood of the elegant, big cat that I had slew rushed down my burning throat and smoothened the flames while I enjoyed the full-flavoured taste.

I was hyperaware of the beast that rested lifelessly underneath me on the ground while I was drawing it's life-force into my body. When the last of the rich liquid past my lips I sighed in contentment before I took care of the carcass.

Once I was done with my task I took a deep breath locking the predator back into it's cage before I would make my way back home, to Anna. But my plans were altered when Esme's thoughts which announced her approach reached the edges of my conscious.

She smiled warmly at me as she stepped into the small clearing where I was sitting on a fallen tree waiting for her.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" She asked while she was ambled over and sat down next to me twisting her body around so she was facing me.

"I'm fine." I answered gently but Esme was not to be fooled.

From the look on her face I knew that she would not leave me alone until she got answers that satisfied her. In the past few days I could detect great worry in her thoughts despite how much she tried to hide it.

I knew it would be only a matter of time until she would fully give in into her motherly concern. As much as she respected our privacy and the fact that we all were adults sometimes she just couldn't help herself.

"I worry about you." Her bright golden eyes looked deep into my own and I sighed in registration.

It was not easy for me to open up to others, even my own family, but hearing Esme's thoughts beg me to let her in I relented though reluctantly.

"I'm anxious because of the upcoming fight against Victoria and her army. I am dealing with the break-up and what had become out of Bella and me but at the same time I am entirely content when I'm with Anna," a smile crept on my face when those words left my lips before it was replaced by a frown, "but I'm also afraid of the future."

My breath hitched I hadn't meant to reveal that. The future was one of my greatest fears.

"Why?" Esme's brows furrowed.

_Because I don't know i__f Anna will have me when everything is over and she is free to do as she wishes._ The thought immediately shot through my head, leaving a bitter taste in it's wake.

"Do you think Anna can ever be truly happy again?" I asked her looking down at my hands in my lap.

Esme exhaled, her body relaxed and she cocked her head to the side.

_When my little angel stopped breathing and closed his eyes for the last time I thought that my life was over and all light had been extinguished in my world_….. She thought sadly.

…._I was convinced that I would never feel happiness again or feel alive …. but then Carlisle re-entered my life and I was graced with another son_ …. She smiled lovingly at me.

"You made the right choice." Esme suddenly looked intensely into my eyes and in her mind I could read what she was referring to. "Anna is good for you."

"You truly like her." I assessed what I saw in her mind.

"I see every day what impact she has on you," Esme said as she brushed her hand through my hair in a motherly fashion.

Bowing my head a small, content smile twitched on the corners of my lips as a warm feeling spread inside my chest.

"I love her … and it's so different from what I felt for Bella," I admitted.

"How so?"

Taking a deep breath I tired to put my thoughts into words.

"With Bella it was all knew, love, crazy, wild, desire, a struggle, denial, emotions I could not name, guilt, blood lust," I shook my head, "all thrown together."

"But with Anna it's different …. It took me long to realise that I loved her, not because I thought she was Bella back then but ….. I fell in love with the girl who stood up to me, made me want to rip my hair out in frustration or left me struggling for words," I smiled remembering all the times she threw the truth into my face and left me with nothing to defend myself.

"In the rare moments when she is happy and smiles a true, genuine smile….." I shook my head as a warm prickling sensation overtook me, "there is this longing and sometimes it's so intense it's painful. She makes me want to be better and for the first time I believe I could be….." I confessed as I swallowed hard looking directly into Esme's watery golden shimmering pools.

I didn't know if Anna would ever understand what her presence in my life did to me, how essentially her strength and her passion changed me.

Anna's POV:

"Oh man! That trig exam killed me." A classmate of mine moaned when he past me with his friends in the hallway.

_She_ had come back to school just in time to take her tests. _She_ looked like she had been buried and crawled out of her grave but I didn't pay much attention to her.

I had originally thought that seeing her losing something that she loved, that was truly important to her, that when she experienced just a friction of the pain I was suffering it would fill me with joy and give me satisfaction but it wasn't like it.

She was a pitiful and pathetic creature and all I could do was to shake my head at her.

_Try again and this time be honest with yourself!_ My subconscious was running her smart mouth again.

I huffed and grit my teeth because no matter how much I hated the family stealing witch for everything she had done to me and taken from me seeing her so….destroyed and lost … for whatever reason it made me feel sorry for her.

Screwing my eyes shut I took a deep breath to calm myself. I hated it that some irrational part of me was pitting her.

_Humanity and compassion suck big time, don't they?_ My subconscious sighed tiredly.

Angrily shaking my head I pushed the door to the restroom open and went to take care of my business.

"Wow, have you seen that Bella Swan. She looks like she is on crack or something, scary," some girl was gushing behind me while I was washing my hands.

"Yeah, and….." another started before she noticed me standing an arms length away from her in the girl's restroom.

Glancing in the mirror I saw the both of them casting their surprised and curious gazes away from me before they disappeared in a stall together and their giggles bounced off the walls.

I sighed, shaking my head and grabbed a paper towel before I went outside and into the parking lot where Edward and Alice were waiting for me.

Entering the lot I saw her and her red glowing face that was stained with tears while it housed one of the most pathetic expressions I had ever seen. Her hands were crossed and pressed against her chest as she was pleading.

The emotional chaos started all over again. I was disgusted by her display, pissed that I had to be subjected to this drama in the first place but also stunned as a wave of disbelieve hit me at her sight and this damn pity was also worming it's way to the surface.

"Please, Edward, please," she whined hoarsely while her eyes were ripped wide open with alarm.

_Her whacko behaviour gives the term "lovesick__" a completely new definition._ My subconscious sneered in disgust.

She looked wildly around the lot as if for an inspiration, an idea or anything that would keep Edward by her side. I could see her unhealthy pale white face that was seized with helplessness and utter panic as well as terror under the never ending stream of tears.

When her, in fear widened, eyes locked with Edward's helpless ones she fell onto her knees in front of him while everyone in the lot watched her display with their mouths agape.

_Is she nuts? Doesn't she have any self-respect or dignity?_ My subconscious shrieked appalled.

"Bella," Alice helplessly shook her head and looked as if she couldn't decide if she should be worried for her best friend mental state, if they still were best friends I was not exactly up to date on that front, or if she should smack her so _she_ would snap out of it.

"Bella, why are you doing this?" Edward questioned stunned, looking in utter disbelieve and appal down at her.

"Because I love you…. please Edward. I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry." She tried to reach for him but he took a step back. _She_ flinched in respond and started to cry harder.

Not wanting to let the situation get completely out of hand I made my way over to them.

My subconscious raised her eyebrow at me and muttered annoyed. _We clearly need to work on the whole being-honest-with-yourself-thing!_

Walking straight past the heap of misery I grabbed Edward's hand, dragging him with me to his car. I could feel his confused eyes burning hols into the back of my head but he willingly followed me.

"Alice, are you coming?" I called looking straight ahead.

"Please …. Please ….. Anna, don't take him away from me," _she_ chocked out before starting to wail.

Closing my eyes I sucked in a deep breathe, clenching my fists I bit the inside of my lip to keep turning around and…..but I didn't.

I didn't care what all those who had nothing better to do than to be the family stealing witch's audience thought of me for how ice cold and bitchy I seemed. And I certainly was not going to lower myself to dignify her pathetic plea with any kind of respond.

After a moment of hesitation I heard Alice hiss a quick "Sorry" before she was running towards Edward and me while _she_ sobbed and cried.

(*.*)

"Congratulations on graduating," Charlie said while he awkwardly hugged me.

"Thanks dad," I smiled at him when we broke the embrace.

"I'm so proud of you," his voice was filled with emotions and his friendly eyes were glassy.

A smile was plastered on my face while a bittersweet feeling washed over me when I remembered my first graduation in my world and how my parents spoke exact the same words to me.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked me suddenly getting worried and alarmed.

Quickly I brushed the single tear off my cheek.

"Guess I'm getting a little emotional. Who would have thought," I shrugged trying to cover my faux pas up.

Charlie looked so helpless it was cute. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light, unsure squeeze before he coughed once and his face warmed with a blush.

"I'm fine," I giggled to appease him.

He nodded and then cranked his neck to look to where _she_ stood together with a sinister looking Jake when he glanced at me and a resigned looking Billy who was shaking his head at his son.

"I wish….."

"It's fine, dad, just go."

"But…" he looked torn between her and me.

"Tell you what. You can invite me to diner another time and we can celebrate, just the two of us," I grinned at him.

"Al…right, kiddo," he nodded reluctantly after a few moments and gave me another one armed hug before he went over to her.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked me softly in a voice that was laced with concern.

"I am fine."

"I hate this phrase." He said and I knew what he was referring to.

"Just a little bit longer and you won't hear it for a long while." I turned around and started walking over to where the other Vampires were.

Alice's POV:

Jasper's fingers were brushing through my short hair while I was curled up against his side on our bed enjoying our time together that was disturbed by the random stabs of worry that surfaced in my mind.

Each time when that happened more calm and peace invaded my body as Jasper tried to help me relax but it was no avail. Those anxious thoughts about the unsure future that lingered in my mind would not let me catch a breath and there was still Bella …

I shook my head I couldn't go there right now ….. it was just too painful, still too raw …..

"Alice?" Jasper questioned tenderly and I sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just ….. I hope everything will work out but because of those mutts I can't see the fight ….. I hate to be blind!" I exclaimed frustrated, opting to avoid the Bella topic.

My husband's soft eyes told me that he knew there was more.

"The wedding I had been seeing is getting further and further away … Edward's future is all blurry." I complained and Jasper laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"It is blurry because the both of them have a lot to figure out before they get somewhere as a couple. Anna is good for Edward. He needs someone who challenges him, stands up to him and shows him his limits…."

"But I want to plan the wedding now!" I cried out like a toddler throwing myself back on the mattress and stamped my feet rapidly against the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, glaring at the ceiling.

When I looked back at my husband who was leaning against the headboard of the bed he sat on his eyebrow was raised at me in question as a playful, amused and sexy smirk covered his face.

"Yeah, yeah I got it all out of my system," I sighed heavily and covered my face with my hands.

"Did I miss something or since when are you a fan of the Edward and Anna combination?"

"I…" I huffed annoyed and frustrated. "I don't know … nothing had worked out like I had seen when Bella first came into town ….. when I can't have Bella then at least Edward's wedding….ahhhh," I cried out in utter frustration and glared at my better half.

"I know you love this whole shrink mumbo-jumbo but I want to stay in my limbo and stop trying to analyse me. I do not want to analyse my feelings." I pouted angrily at him like a petulant child before I sighed.

The bed shifted underneath me and I felt him coming closer to me until he was hovering above me and carefully pulled my hands off my face.

A warm, understanding smile played on his lips as his amber eyes shone down on me while he was bathing me in love, happiness, joy, lust… No, no words were needed if your husband was an emphat.

A smile spread across my face and not even a second later I felt Jasper's lips pressed against mine and his tongue brushed along my bottom lip.

I giggled lightly against his mouth and made to open mine ….

_People were in a haste pushing and puling through a thick crowd of anxious, nervous, exhausted, tired, sad but also happy faces. White metal pillars supported the weight the enormous walls of glass._

_The scene changed and suddenly the inside of a plane that was full of people appeared and among them sitting in a seat next to the plane window looking out of said object was Bella._

"_The Captain and the crew of this flight would like to thank your for being our guests today. We hope you've enjoyed the flight and we wish you a pleasant remaining stay or, just in case, a nice onward journey. We are looking forward to welcome you again on a US Airways flight. Thank you and Good-Bye."_

_As the captain was speaking in the background the scene changed again and through the round plane window a sign was visible with the inscription: Galileo Galilei Airport__…._

Gasping in shock and horror I pushed my husband off me and flew off our bed crashing with my back against the wall. Jasper was instantly in front of me and about to ask me what was wrong but I put my hand over his mouth to silence him.

Quickly I grabbed his arm and we rushed out of the house through our window running into the direction of Bella's house.

"What is happening Alice?" He asked once we were far enough gone so that no one could hear us.

"Bella is planning on going to Italy." I muttered in a flat tone and thanked the Lord that Edward was not at home.

"Is she crazy?" Jasper exclaimed. "Alice….."

"I will make her understand." I shot him a hard look.

Jasper clenched his teeth obviously not really agreeing with my decision but he trusted my judgement for now.

I wanted to tell him to let me talk to her on my own but I could see that Jasper was not going to grant me that wish. Ever since we returned to Forks and the entire debacle had become known to us Jasper was wary of Bella.

"Please do tell, what exactly are you trying to achieve? Getting yourself killed?" The second I entered her room I glared at Bella who had her nose buried in a book while she leaned against the headboard of her bed.

I was so upset that her mouth watering scent that was swirling all around me didn't even really register with me.

"Alice?" She looked startled at me. "Jasper?" Her brows furred together when she saw him standing near the window.

"W-what are you two doing here?" She looked confused at the both of us.

"The far better question is why did I see you on a plane to Italy?" I placed my hands on my hips and dangerously narrowed my eyes at her.

Bella sighed and put her book on her nightstand before she looked guiltily at her folded hands in her lap.

"I….I thought if I was a Vampire then …."

"Then what Bella?"

I smelled her tears before I saw them. She raise her head and her glistering eyes looked full of misery and broken hearted into mine.

"I….I…." she helplessly fought for words.

"How were you going to explain to them that not only know what they are but also how to find them when you can't lie to save your own life?" Jasper asked from behind me.

More tears rushed down her red glowing cheeks and she swallowed hard.

"They would investigate and eventually they would find out the truth ….Can you imagine what would happen then?"

"But it hurts so much…..I don't know how to…" she sobbed.

"Bella…"

"You can trick us we all know that, Bella." My husband spoke up looking directly at Bella who fearful at him.

"If you really want it you can make it to Italy and even to the Volturi."

Bella sat frozen on her bed with her eyes ripped wide open and mouth slightly agape, looking like a kid that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"But they would eventually find out the entire story. Do not delude yourself into thinking you could tell them that you dreamed it or had a vision and they would just believe you." Bella's face grew redder with each second that past.

"They would investigate, come to Forks find out that we are connected to you, probably find the mutts which leads to the question what would happen to them in this time line, do you really want your mongrel to die," Bella's eyes widened impossibly wider with terror, "and they would find out about Anna which means she would become a Vampire as well in case they did not decide to kill us all for breaking the law. How does this help you?" Jasper asked her in an emotionless, calculating and cool voice as he tried to rein his anger in.

Bella started trembling and tears sprang to her eyes, rolling down her red glowing cheeks.

"I would like to be alone now," she said in a shaky voice before she turned away from me and buried her face in her pillow.

"Bella," I sighed softly.

"Leave…just leave me alone." She shrieked almost hysterically into her pillow before she continued to cry.

Cranking my neck I saw Jasper watch her through narrowed and angry eyes before his gaze softened as it met mine and he nodded once, disappearing out of Bella's bedroom. After one last glance at Bella's shaking and sobbing frame I followed my mate.

"We will have to tell the others." Jasper drawled gravely not liking in which direction Bella's thoughts were going one bit.

"I know," I sighed as we were on our way deeper into the forest, "but should tell them after the battle."

Edward's POV:

"I'm dead." Anna sighed as she let herself fall down next to me on the couch in the media room.

"I beg to differ." I chuckled.

"I've been shopping with Esme and Rosalie for over six hours. It's Sunday how could that mall be so full. My feet are killing me but I found those super cute half boots and the ankle boots have such a cute heel and they are so comfortable. Normally when I go shoe shopping I can't find anything …." She rambled happily and I relished this rare, precious moment where she was carefree and the weight of her loss and pain seemed to be pushed into the back of her mind.

"Hey," she carefully rammed her elbow into my side because I couldn't stop chuckling.

"Sorry," I smiled apologetically at her.

"Men," Anna rolled her eyes but suddenly all my attention was focused on Alice as a powerful vision pulled her under.

"…_..have to destroy the gold eyed coven or else they will come and take our food away__….."_

"_Gold eyed coven?" Demetri asked as he and Felix, Alec and Jane were observing and ear dropping on a few newborns._

"_Golden eyes, hummm…Carlisle Cullen… Master Aro told me about him." Jane looked thoughtful while she was observing the happening in front of her. "Seems like he has reached his goal and found others to share his abnormal life style with and has angered whoever created those." She assessed in that bored voice of hers though her cold, blood red eyes betrayed her interest._

"_Is he cl__ose?" Jane glanced at the tracker of her team._

_Closing his eyes briefly in concentration Demetri nodded._

"_Just a couple of miles away."_

"_I'm still wondering why we have not seen their sire__, yet." Alec mused while he was watching Riley keep the newborns in check._

"_Maybe a visit to__ this Carlisle and his coven could give us some answers. We have been observing them for a week now and still have no idea what is going on here." Demetri grumped._

"_They are being lied to." Jane declared and three pair of confused, crimson eyes focused on her._

"_What do you mean?" Felix wondered._

"_If they have golden eyes they do not follow our natural diet." Realisation blossomed on the faces of the males, "Something is not right. We should call Master Aro and then pay this Carlisle a visit ..…"_

"No," I hissed as terror and fury instantly invaded my body clouding my mind.

"Edward?" Anna looked confused at me, rising from the couch.

I hadn't even noticed that I was not sitting anymore.

"OK, you are starting to freak me out what is going on?"

"Edward?" Carlisle entered the room together with Esme both were looking just as confused and demanding at me as Anna was.

"Jane and the others they are coming." Alice cried panicked after she rushed into the media room with Jasper hot on her heels.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked confused.

"They are coming here to Fork, searching for us." Alice answered before she began to concentrate on the future.

"What? Why?" Rosalie questioned from the doorway.

"They have been ear dropping on the newborns and overheard a conversation between one of the newborns and Riley. He mentioned the colour of our eyes." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration as Esme's gasp and the curse Emmett breathed echoed through the suddenly dead silent room.

"How much time before they will be here?" Jasper questioned immediately going over into his military mode.

"Not long I'm afraid." Sighed Carlisle. "Demetir had been a newborn still when I met him shortly before I left Italy but he will have no problems tracking me down."

"I have to get you away from here." I growled at Anna, dead set on getting her somewhere safe.

I could not stand the though of her being anywhere near them again. Not in this constellation, not when everything was a mess. I had not though that it was possible but for the first time in my unnatural existence it felt like my stomach turned as heavy pants were leaving my mouth.

"It's not use." Jasper shook his head.

My eyes snapped to him and I glared furiously at him.

"Edward he is right." Alice piped up, "Anna my not smell like a human but they will pick up on her unique scent, it's impossible not to."

"Then we will meet them outside the house. Meet them half way somewhere in the forest." I suggested desperately, clinging to that shred of hope.

"Edward it's no use not after Aro briefs them about Carlisle…" Alice sighed and showed me a vision.

A feral growl rumbled through my chest.

"_Why do I heave the feeling you are trying to get rid of us as fast as you can? I am sure Master Aro would not be pleased to hear that your manners leave to be desired." Jane raised a suspicious eyebrow at Carlisle as they were standing not far from our home._

_Carlisle shook his head resigned before forcing a smile on his face and gesturing the way to our house._

_._

_The forest faded away and was replaced by the living room._

_._

"…_.so we had to kill James to keep Edward's mate safe which is why__ Victoria is trying to get revenge on my Family." Carlisle explained._

_Jane narrowed her eyes at him before she nodded while the others were sniffing the air with confused but also curious expressions on their faces._

"_There's one more thing. What is this scent?" …_

_._

_The scene changed__ again but it was not as clear as the others, as if the possibility of it happening was not highly likely at the moment: Carlisle's defeated and Esme's anxious from were walking through an ornate golden hallway with Jane, Alec, Demetir and Felix in front of them…._

"What happened?" Anna asked looking confused between my angry frame and Alice's hopeless one.

"Aro may decide to invite Carlisle to Italy." I pushed out between my clenched teeth as I was desperately trying to rein in my anger, fear and terror.

"Fuck!" Emmett cursed.

Esme was too shocked and concerned to chide him for cursing, worrying about the wellbeing and safety of our family.

"Great! Just great! They are going to kill us." Rosalie shrieked shaking her head in disbelieve and shock as fury was slowly consuming her being.

She forcefully sat down on the loveseat behind her with her arms crossed tightly over her chest while she seethed inside. Her thoughts were clouded with white hot rage that was directed at me for bringing Bella into our lives.

….._if we die it will be your fault_ …

I couldn't disagree with this. All the mistakes …..

"Let's not jump the gun." Carlisle tried to keep the rising panic and dread in the room at bay.

"Not jump the gun!" Rosalie suddenly screeched. "Then please enlighten me how are we going to explain this mess to the Volturi and survive?" She was shooting daggers at him through fire lit eyes.

…. _We can defeat the four that are coming … and then_ …. Emmett thought confidently as he was sitting next to his wife rubbing her arm in a comforting manner while nervousness, helplessness and fear could be detected on the faces of the others.

* * *

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

******Comments!** Opinions? Please!


	31. Chapter 31

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

*digs her toe while biting her lip as she looks guiltily from underneath her lashes*

I know I know I haven't updated in like forever and I really, really am sorry.

I could tell you now how my teachers are drawing me in assignments and that my muse left me and still did not quiet come back to me but I won't bore you with my life.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Err… Jacob claims that he imprinted on _her_….." It suddenly blurted out of me cutting through the silence that had settled among us.

_Yeah, right!_ My subconscious scoffed. _I don't buy it for a second._

"W-What?" Edward chocked out blinking in confusion.

"Ahhh ….. Jacob was bragging about it when he turned up here… guess I forgot to mention that," I shrugged. "But with her being his imprint she is not our problem anymore but belongs with the Werewolves. I mean all the imprints know about the existence of Vampires and Werewolves…." I trailed off looking questioningly at Carlisle who stared eye wide at me with his mouth agape in surprise.

"Well….in that case…." He said before he shook his head as he recovered. "If the law had not been changed Aro has no claim to Bella as long as she does not expose our existence." Carlisle murmured thoughtfully.

"That would leave you to…." Emmett looked sympathetically at me while Rosalie huffed angrily and turned her head away.

"I know," I inhaled deeply.

"But…" Edward spoke up.

"Aro will insist on the deal she made with him in the other time line _when_ he gets to know about it." Carlisle interrupted his son.

"This is not right. This is not fair." Edward grumped under his breath before he looked over at me with such tortured and anguished eyes I felt my heart squeeze painfully in my chest.

"Do you want to become a Vampire, Anna?" Esme asked me tenderly as she stepped out of Carlisle's embrace and came over to me while Rosalie glared sharply in my direction and I heard Edward sharp intake of air.

I swallowed hard as I was gathering my thoughts on the subject.

"When I made the deal with Aro ….. I had no idea that this was real. I thought I don't know….." I shook my head and stuck my tongue out to wet my dry lips.

"To be honest I have no idea. I have not really thought about the possibility of becoming a Vampire."

It was almost comical if someone would have asked me if I wanted to become a Vampire while I still thought they were only fiction my answer would have been positive …., flippantly, ignorant, stupid … but now that I knew better …..

_That's why they say be careful what you wish for._ My subconscious lectured me while pitifully shaking her head at me.

"Whatever she wants or not does not matter the law leaves her only two options dying or joining our kind." Jasper drawled and Edward growled at him.

"Like it or not that is how it is, Edward." Jasper glared at his mind reading brother.

"They will be here soon," Alice announced and the air in the room grew tense.

My palms were sweaty while my heart raced in my chest as fear and nervousness were coursing through my veins.

_I think I'm getting sick._ My subconscious moaned miserably holding her stomach before rushing to the toilet.

I had always been aware of the fact that there was the possibility that something could go wrong and we would be find out by the Volturi but nothing could have prepare me for the case of emergency.

"Anna, are you alright? You look pale," Edward gazed worryingly at me while a cold shiver ran through me.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm not alright." A chocked whisper escaped my dry lips while I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

The conversation around me continued as I zoned out, crossing my arms tightly around my chest and drew huge lungs full of air into my body to keep the sick feeling that had my stomach in it's ugly clutches at bay.

Feeling a little more collected I opened my eyes again and winced slightly as I felt the pounding that announced a headache, spreading through the area of my right temple.

…_.if not the Volturi the stress is going to be the end of me soon…._

"Maybe if we show ourselves cooperative then they won't summon us to Volterra." Alice piped up hopefully.

"What do you mean, dear?" Esme looked curious at her pixie daughter.

"According to my vision the reason why we got summoned was because Edward ran with Anna but if she stays here and we tell them that she is Edward's mate and to be turned shortly we might don't have to go." She explained hopefully, looking pleadingly at a thoughtful Carlisle.

He screwed his eyes shut and exhaled heavily before raising his head and looking at all of us with uncertainty in his wise amber pools.

"I have no idea if that will be enough to appease them but we can give it a try."

"I would never ever tell anyone about your secret. I didn't when I was pretty much pissed at everyone and everything and I will not in the future." I paused briefly and held my hand up when Edward opened his mouth to say something.

"If becoming a Vampire is the only way of staying …. alive …. I'll do it." I nodded, making my choice, and I could feel Edward's body tremble with rage next to me.

Rosalie glared into the space in front of her and pressed her lips into a thin line while the others looked grave and sad trying their best not to look directly at me.

I was not exactly crazy about becoming a Vampire but that was still better than death, right?

_If it was your free decision would you become a Vampire?_ My subconscious questioned curiously and I had to admit to myself that I had no define "No" that had the urge to leave my lips but there was also no "Yes" trying to rip it's way out of me.

The only thing that this particular question caused inside me was a huge question mark to emerge. If it was a choice that was offered to me without any consequences either way what would I want?

"What about this Aro? Doesn't he collect the ones of our kind with special abilities?" Emmett broke the depressing silence that had settled over the room while he held an angry looking Rosalie firmly in his arm.

"He was mainly interested in Alice's and Edward's ability." I sighed after Carlisle looked resigned at me.

Edward who had his arm slung around my shoulder while we sat on a love seat pressed me a little closer to him.

"We refuse of course. Didn't you say that we could refuse?" Alice looked hopefully almost pleadingly first at Carlisle and then at me.

"It worked in the book." I shrugged while Carlisle sighed.

_Considering __everything that had happened Aro has their asses on a silver platter_. My subconscious grimaced.

A growl vibrated through Edward's chest. My head snapped around to look at him and I saw his golden pools fill with anger as he stared at Alice and his yaw clenched as a dark expression crossed his face.

Suddenly he shot up from the loveseat and stormed out onto the balcony while Alice sighed and shook her head before gazing annoyed after him.

_OK, this silent conversation thing sucks a great deal._ My subconscious groused.

I agreed with her entirely.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie as she seethed, her fury was radiated off her in waves and the murderous expression that had plastered itself on her face caused an icy chill to run down my spine.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something but shook his head a second later thinking better of it.

Alice and Jasper disappeared upstairs while Esme and Carlisle went into the media room as Rosalie stormed out of the house, most likely blowing off steam in her safe heaven - the garage - with Emmett hot on her heels.

My right leg was nervously bouncing as I suddenly found myself alone in the big, brightly lit living room while everyone was coping in their own way waiting for Jane and the others to arrive.

As the pounding against my skull got worse with every passing second I got up and made my way into the kitchen where the extra strong headache pills that Carlisle got me were.

_If he __only knew about the pack of painkillers in the nightstand_…. My subconscious looked despairingly at me.

Looking down at the two while orbs in my hand I couldn't help but scoff. For the past few weeks I had been eating those and similar tablets like candy to keep the skull splintering pain away. The constant headaches were a clear sign that I needed a break and that soon.

After swallowing down the pills with a glass of coke I found myself back in the living room where my stomach started twisting and turning as I was desperately trying to force myself to stay as collected as possible.

_Freaking out would do no good in this situation._ My subconscious mumbled hysterically about to have a melt down.

"I have called Sam and informed him about the situation." Carlisle said when he re-entered the living room. I smiled at him silently thanking him for making the effort and informing me.

Exhaling a long breath I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye as he was leaning over the handrail on the balcony. His shoulders were hunched and he looked like a broken man.

While Esme snuggled herself to Carlisle as the both of them sat down on the love seat near the fireplace I stood up and made my way over to the balcony.

Once I shoved the glass door open the crisp night air assaulted my heated skin and I shivered lightly, what caused me to grab the blanked off the launch chair next to me before stepping outside.

Pulling the blanket tightly around my shoulders I inched closer to Edward's defeated from and I sneaked my arms around his belly hugging him from behind, pressing my cheek against his back.

A chocked sob tore from his chest before he spun around and pulled me into his chest, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

The harsh pants that left his mouth brushed over my shoulder and down my back coaxing goose flesh to arise in their wake while my arms encircled his waist.

"I don't know what I do if ….."

"Shhhh," I shook my head hugging him closer to me offering him comfort while receive a feeling of security in return.

I inhaled his unique scent letting it cloud my mind for a moment before I pulled away enough to be able to look into his pained and scared golden pools.

"I do you want to know what the best thing is about feeling numb or downright pissed?" I asked him out of the blue.

Edward's worried golden pools screwed up in confusion.

"You are braver ….. well more like you don't feel the terror that you should or just don't care that it's there because it is being dulled out…" I trailed off, cranked my neck and pressed my cheek into his chest while Edward hold on me tightened.

"Anna…." He sighed and his amber gaze softened before he leaned down and his cool, velvet lips pressed a tender kiss to my forehead.

"Death doesn't really appeal to me." I grimaced and soon heard a scoff behind me.

Cranking my neck I felt Edward's chest vibrate with the growl that left his lips while I was faced with Rosalie's fierce glare.

"Death is the far more human solution than this existence." She sneered.

"And yet you haven't lit yourself on fire to end this _miserable_ existence, have you?" I shot at her.

Her eyes went wide and nearly popped out of their sockets as her yaw hit the floor and she looked shocked at me unable to get another word out.

Looking at her stunned expression I wanted to laugh. Not because she looked funny in that moment but because I could see the irony of the situation glare amused at me.

Only after I have been faced with the possibility of losing my humanity I suddenly began to value all those little inconveniences that made me human; the need to sleep, to eat, to breath, ….. not to have to think twice about stepping into the sunlight …

Suddenly I felt Edward's body tense and his arms drew me protectively into him. My head snapped back and I saw the raw panic in his amber depths before his face turned into an unreadable mask.

His eyes cast to mine briefly before he pressed his lips to my temple and pulled me inside with him into the living room where the others were already assembled, glum, grave and nervous faces staring at one another.

Edward and I sat down on the love seat near the fireplace opposite of Carlisle and Esme. He tugged me into his side and his right arm was firmly slung around me in a protective manner.

Seconds that seemed like eternity past by until the sound of the door bell ripped through the dead silence in the house.

Carlisle and Esme rose from their seats, exchanged wary looks before they intertwined their hands and went to answer the door. When the both of them disappeared out of my sight I closed my eyes, let my chin touch my collar bone while I took a deep breath as my heart was hammering violently against my rip cage.

Exhaling and raising my head I squeezed Edward's hand, we exchanged a wary glance before we rose from the couch as four in black clad figures entered the living room and four pair of burgundy, curious to confused eyes were immediately fixed on me.

_Ohhhh_. My subconscious moaned and rushed into the bathroom banging the door shut.

Swallowing hard I nodded and smiled carefully at the four visitors. I was scared out of my mind but also determinate to show a strong front.

"A human?" Jane glanced puzzled at Carlisle.

"She is my mate." Edward announced, his body tense as he stood protectively in front of me

"But she is human." Demetri exclaimed raising an eyebrow at Edward and me. "Though one with an interesting scent." He added quietly, cocking his head curiously to the side.

"Weren't we all once humans?" Carlisle asked diplomatically when he and Esme stepped around Jane and Alec who was watching Jasper closely.

Jane shot him a repulsed glare before looking back at me.

"Let me rephrase my question; why is she still human?"

"She is the daughter of the Chief of Police here in Forks. Her sudden disappearance would draw too much attention to us. Which is why we decided to delay her entry into our world until she will go off to college." Carlisle answered her question before I could.

Jane glared at him before her sinister, blood red eyes focused on me and immediately Edward started to growl about to move completely in front of me but halting his intention as her face twisted into mask of displeasure.

Demetri who had been smirking when he noticed what Jane was about to do, looked confused for a split of a second before he suddenly seemed to be rather interested into the Vampire who stood like a rock in front of me.

"You are wrong," Edward glared at Demetri, "I'm not like Renata. I'm not a shield."

Rosalie's mouth popped open and she looked as if she wanted to kill her brother while Emmett was seizing Felix, fletching his muscles as did the other bear of a Vampire in the room having a silent pissing contest with him while having his arms protectively around his wife.

"A mind reader," Demetri stated stunned as Jane's, Alec's and Felix's eyes snapped to Edward's face before they became guarded.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged wary and nervous looks while Jasper was watching the situation closely as Alice stood next to him looking pensive.

"Any more surprises?" Jane sneered, narrowing her angry sparkling pools at Carlisle.

"I can see the future," Alice piped up and for a split of a second the four red eyed Vampires, showed signs of fascination on their hard faces, "and my husband can feel and manipulate emotions." She clung to Jasper's arm.

"Who is the shield?" Demetri asked.

"That would be me." I answered as the four dark figures were looking disbelievingly at me.

It was unnerving the way they were looking at me.

_Makes you feel like a y__ummy piece of meat, huh?_ My subconscious raised a sarcastic eyebrow at me.

"To what do we own the pleasure of your visit?" Carlisle asked taking their attention from me.

"Hmm…. Shouldn't you be aware?" Jane gazed from Alice to Edward before her frosty stare landed on Carlisle.

Carlisle swallowed hard and nodded.

"Why do they want to destroy you and who is responsible for those newborns?"

"Her name is Victoria." Edward growled.

"Why is she doing this?" Demetri quizzed.

"Because we killed her mate last year." Alice answered. "He had attacked us. He was a tracker, a hunter and apparently we presented quite a challenge for him. One he couldn't resist. Unfortunately for him he had thought himself smarter and stronger than he was. And now Victoria is trying to avenge his death."

"If you know all this why haven't you done anything?" Jane raised an eyebrow while her brother stood with his hands crossed behind his back next to her not uttering a word, only observing, much like Felix who had his arms crossed over his chest and stood with his legs apart towering over the others.

"Her gift makes it rather difficult to catch her." Carlisle answered.

"Gift?" Demetri narrowed his eyes.

"She appears to have a talent to sense dangerous situation and is able to escape those just in time." Carlisle explained while Jane and Alec exchanged meaningful glances.

I had to admit she was good even with Edward knowledge of when exactly she would attack and which paths she would follow neither the Cullen's nor the Werewolves were able to get a hold of her no matter how often they tried when she was looming around in the woods near Forks and La Push.

"They are going to attack on Friday. We are ready for them." Edward said drawing the attention of the Volturi to himself.

"Quite convenient to have a fortune-teller at your disposal." Demetri assessed and was met by Jasper's fierce and furious black look which was accompanied by a warning growl.

Demetri lowered himself into a crouch smirking on challenge at Jasper as Felix stepped behind him. Jasper immediately responded to the threat and readied himself for a fight.

The atmosphere in the room was charged and explosive when Emmett took a step towards his brother to have his back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Esme's panicked and worry stricken and Carlisle's haunted face.

"Enough!" Jane suddenly barked and all eyes were focused on her while looked unfazed and bored.

She glared at Demetri who huffed and rolled his eyes before rising from his crouch while disappointment washed over Felix's face.

"We will brief Master Aro about our discoveries and I would advice you not to try to run. I would be very displeased if I had to chase you across the entire country." Jane hissed in an emotionless voice before she and her male companions left.

"Why the hell did you tell them about your abilities?" Rosalie hissed after a few moments past and our visitors were most likely out of earshot.

"Our number makes them nervous…and when Jane's attack didn't have the desired effect….." Edward grimaced angrily as he shoved his hand forcefully through his hair and glanced at his pixie sister.

"Aro will insist on meeting us." Alice added with a frown on her pixie face.

"So you are able to protect us from their mental abilities." Emmett looked curiously at me.

"I wasn't doing anything." I shook my head and held my hands up while both Edward and Carlisle narrowed their eyes at me seemingly lost in their thoughts for a moment.

Rosalie scoffed before she shook her head looking displeased and pissed off.

"I know the timing is not the best for this but if they are going to stay and also fight how are we going to deal with or explain the entire Werewolf thing?" The question blurted out of me the moment it past through my mind.

"Sam and his pack have to stay away." Carlisle answered after a few seconds.

"Do you think we should tell them about the pack?" Esme asked worryingly.

"No," Edward shook his head.

"Edward is right," Jasper agreed thoughtfully. "It's in our nature to feel threatened and to want to attack those mutts."

"We should arrange a meeting with the mutts and that soon." Edward sighed while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

(*.*)

"Jane and the others are currently in Seattle. They will most likely be back tomorrow to talk to us…." Alice frowned frustrated as she couldn't get a clear vision.

"It is too early, Alice. Aro will discuss this with Marcus and Casius." Carlisle said when he came into the dinning room just as the morning sun that announced the beginning of a new week shone through the windows and the room was filled with prisms of brilliant light and all rainbow colours.

"What did Billy say?" I asked.

"They will meet us at the border …. And they want you to be there too." His gaze lingered on me before his eyes hardened a little as he looked at Edward's tense from beside me. His son huffed and drove his hand through his hair in frustration.

_I hate those silent conversations!_ My subconscious grumped with her arms crossed over her chest, looking put out and edgy.

"Sure I will call Deb and…..."

"You messed up and we all are paying for it, Edward." Rosalie hissed and glared hard at her brother.

"Rosalie." Esme chided and glared at her daughter as suddenly a chair was dragged loudly over the floor and Edward was on his feet.

"I know. I know it, Rosalie. Do you think it is easy for me to know that I put you all in danger? That I have a hand in destroying Anna's life."

"You should have stayed away from that cheating bitch like I told you to." Rosalie screeched at him on her feet as well and she looked like she wanted to jump over the table that separated the both of them and rip him apart.

Emmett had to hold on to his wife's waist, as growls were vibrating her fire red painted lips, or else she would have attacked Edward while Jasper's face was twisted up in concentration, trying to calm everyone down.

"Enough!" Carlisle's voice thundered through the room and all sounds ceased.

Rosalie's angry glare snapped to meet Carlisle's disapproving expression and the disappointment in his golden pools caused her to look away.

"I know this situation is not easy on any of us but it does not help if we blame one another and fight among each other."

Esme looked torn and close to tears while Alice was patting her husband's arm to help him keep the emotions in the room in check.

Reaching out my fingers sneaked around Edward's clenched fist and suddenly his head snapped around to look at me. His hard, pained and tortured eyes softened a little while he took a few deep breaths before he sighed and sat back down beside me.

A few more tense moments past before the atmosphere in the dinning room clamed down.

"We have to get through this as a family." Carlisle said in a death serious voice looking each member of his family into their face and what surprised me the most was that his gaze also lingered on the just as long as did on the others.

I had no idea why but under his intense gaze I suddenly felt compelled to nod my head.

"Good then lets discuss where we will go from here…."

(*.*)

"Punctuality is not one of their strengths, is it?" Rosalie huffed annoyed as she looked at her watch while Emmett was lazily leaning against a huge tree.

We were waiting for the Wolves to arrive somewhere in the middle of the forest. Even deep inside the woods, where no ray of sun could sneak it's way through the thick crowns of the tall trees it was warm.

_Kind of hard to believe that i__n four days it will be snowing._ My subconscious shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly Edward tensed and sighed beside me, interrupting the conversation he was having with Carlisle and Jasper.

"What happened, son?" Carlisle asked concerned.

Edward's cranked his neck and looked apologetically at me.

"Bella is also coming."

I exhaled in annoyance and rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest feeling the anger I held for her boil freshly under my skin.

"Anna…" Edward's soft, velvet voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I barked sharply at him. "Let's get this over with."

Edward sighed resigned and nodded before he stepped closer to me, looking like he wanted to say something or reach out to touch me but in the end shook his head and gazed in the direction of the line of trees in front of us.

Moments later eight massive beast emerged from behind the trees splitting in the middle, forming a protective V for the two Wolves and one monster in the shape of a human to stand at the sharp end.

Jacob had his arm slung around her waist. Her face was unnaturally pale what made the huge, dark shadows under her eyes stand out even more while she looked pleadingly and longingly at Edward.

Jacob on the other hand looked like he wanted to murder someone. His expression was sinister and the look in his eyes let my blood run cold.

_Whoa! The Wolf is fully taking over, isn't he?_ My subconscious noted, not liking this development.

This Jacob seemed to be much darker and angrier than the one in the books.

"What is so important that you had to call in an emergency meeting?" Sam dived into the matter at hand.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Carlisle said before he sighed.

"Unfortunately the plan has changed…"

"What do you mean?" Jacob barked darkly interrupting Carlisle and Sam shot him a warning glare.

"Are you aware who the Volturi are?" Carlisle asked and the attention of the family stealing witch switched from the Vampire who was standing slightly in front of me to the one who led the conversation.

"Yes, Bella told us. What about them?" Sam's brow furrowed.

"Yesterday they paid us a visit." Carlisle answered.

"What?...How?...Why?" _She_ cried stunned as her arms which she had slung around her belly tightened and something in her eyes started to sparkle.

Edward's head suddenly snapped around, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Jasper and Alice and suddenly shock and bewilderment washed over his face before he screwed his eyes shut exhaled heavily and angrily and cranked his neck to look over at her but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

Instead she blushed, fire red, and pressed herself further into a confused but still angry looking Jacob.

_How blind and delusional can he be?_ My subconscious cried in frustration.

But I was thankful that Jacob wanted to believe with everything he was that he belonged with that family stealing witch ….. with the Volturi now in the picture.

"In this time line I didn't go to them," Edward spoke up, "Jane and the other eavesdrop on Victoria's army and heard a conversation were the colour of our eyes was mentioned what immediately led them to Carlisle."

"But how did they find you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Demetri, their tracker, knows Carlisle from long ago." Edward answered.

"Stay away from Bells. I won't let you kill her," Jacob's entire body trembled dangerously and his from began to blur at the edges.

"Bella step back!" Sam commanded as he moved to stand in front of Jacob while Edward crouched down in front of me ready to fight if needed.

Taking a step back I saw how all the wolves observed the situation tensely while the Cullens did the same. Each species ready to strike if needed, low growls of warning rumbled through the air but no one made any further move towards an attack.

"Calm down!" Sam said in a strong and even voice as he laid his hand on Jacob's trembling shoulder. "You don't wanna hurt Bella," Sam pointed at her with his chin, "do you?"

Jacob's eyes lit up with recognition and slowly he turned around to look at her eye wide and fearful face as she stood a few feet away from him, her arms were protectively slung around her middle as she stared cautiously at him.

Gritting his teeth Jacob screwed his eyes shut and forced himself to clam down.

"Bella is in no immediate danger of the Volturi. Since she is with you now our law can't claim her." Carlisle spoke calmly, straightening up from his crouch.

"Why should I trust you?" Jacob spat shooting Carlisle a glare full of hate and disgust.

"Because we don't want her. We certainly do not want to risk having to endure her presence for eternity." Rosalie threw the words at him with as much venom as she could.

The family stealing witch blanched and her wide, panicked and pained eyes sough Edward's out as tears sprang to them, rushing down her cheeks.

Edward's body tensed and he clenched his fists while she opened and closed her mouth like a god fish but no sound escaped her and she started to quietly weep behind Jacob who was too busy calming down to notice what was going on right under his nose.

_Or__ maybe he just doesn't want to notice it._ My subconscious mused and shrugged her shoulders.

"See," Jacob barked in my direction with an arrogant gleam in his pitch black, angry depths, "They are nothing more than cold blooded, heartless monster that do not care about anyone else but themselves …."

"You…" the word flew out of my mouth before I sighed royally annoyed, rolled my eyes and shook my head being too angry to be able to articulate the foul words that I wanted to spit at him.

"There is no time for this. We should concentrate on the situation at hand." Carlisle spoke in an even and strong voice.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes to refrain from pointing out to Jacob that what he said about the Cullen's was not true and how wrong he was and that if he wanted to look a real monster into her face all he had to do was to turn around but I knew it would have been useless and I certainly didn't want to lower myself onto his level.

"Sam," I called for his attention and he cranked his neck to look at me. "I would suggest that if he," I glared at Jacob, "can't control himself he should leave. All of our lives are at stake here and we certainly do not have time for immature temper tantrums."

"What?" Jacob barked sharply and looked murderously at me.

Sam shoved his hands against Jacob's massive chest.

"She's right."

Jacob's murderous glare flew from me to Sam and he looked incredulously at him.

"If you can't control yourself then go home Jacob. We don't have time for this. I warned you. The world doesn't revolve around you and Bella and your childish drama." The alpha admonished the younger wolf

Jacob grit his teeth together, clenched his fist tightly at his sides and looked away half ashamed and half furious.

"Anyway!" Sam sighed heavily as he turned around to face us. "What does that mean that they are here now?"

"We don't exactly know but until further notice it would be best if you did not show up on Friday." Carlisle answered.

"You don't expect me to leave Bells on her own!" Jacob exclaimed.

"She stays with you." Edward threw in.

"But….but…" the family stealing witch stammered, shaking her head.

"Victoria followed my scent in the other timeline believing that you would be wherever I was." Edward answered her unspoken question.

"And her leeches?" Sam brows furrowed.

"We can't use Bella's scent with the Volturi around. We will wait for them hidden in the forest not far from where they will emerge from the river …."

"If those other blood suckers will want to fight." Sam interrupted and Carlisle nodded.

"But what if …..." Sam wondered after a while and glanced back at the family stealing witch.

"If you are worried about your family and the people in La Push I would suggest that you split in half. Five of you watch over La Push and the others will watch over Bella at the old Hanson timber mil, I would suggest. It's far enough away from the battle scene as well as the town." Edward mused.

"If you think that you can deal with two of our kind because Riley will be at Victoria's side you have to be aware of that."

Sam sucked in a deep breath and nodded going quiet for a few moments.

"If we don't hear anything from you we won't show up on Friday and if something occurs on our side I will let you know." Sam stated.

"We would appreciate that." Carlisle nodded at Sam who returned the gesture and suddenly Edward tensed as Jacob looked sharply at him.

"Did those other blood suckers see her?" He questioned glancing at me.

"Jacob!" Sam hissed.

"No, listen. Bells told me that those European blood suckers have rules and if they saw her they want her life one way or another," he cranked his head and glared at us, "which means they are about to break the treaty."

Sam's head snapped to us and he was met with the grim looking faces of the Cullens as I grimaced while Jacob grinned self-satisfied and victoriously.

"May I point out that the treaty only applies to humans and that I was not even born on this planet what makes me an alien which means I'm off the menu." I piped up.

Jacob looked agape at me before he shook his head and glared at me.

"You were born human so you will forever be human. End. Of. Story!"

_As if it is that easy._ My subconscious scoffed shooting him a black look.

"Just ask yourself this. Do really want to fight the most powerful coven of Vampire who have nearly extinguished your kind and hate you more than anything?"

The wolves looked shocked and unsure at one another.

"They extinguished our kind?" Sam questioned confused.

"Not exactly you but the children of the moon, who would somehow be your ancestors I assume." Carlisle offered and received blank looks from Sam and Jacob.

"The children of the moon phase only during the full moon. My theory is that somehow during the course of evolution that must have changed for you since you are able to control the phasing and keep your humanity even in your beast from." The blond Vampire mused.

"You are not a concern to them as of yet. As long as you do not stick your nose into their business the Volturi won't bother with you." Edward answered to whatever was running through Sam's mind.

"Why should we believe you?" Jacob scoffed as his black pools of hate narrowed while he took a step closer to Edward.

"Jake!" _She_ cried and threw herself at him, grabbing his arm firmly between her hands as she looked pleadingly at him.

Sam studied the naked panic in her eyes before he sighed and looked at me.

"Is this what you want?" He grimaced as he asked that.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, one way or another, this is my decision and I am not asking for your help or your permission about how to lead my life." A few wolves growled when they heard my answer while Sam swallowed hard and looked at the ground, clearly upset about what he had just learned.

He shook his head before he looked back up and narrowed his eyes at Carlisle.

"After those blood suckers are dealt with I want you to leave, never come back and I mean never."

"NO!" Jacob exclaimed furiously, shaking all over in rage. "The treaty clearly says that they have to refrain from biting humans - whether to kill or change them. That is our heritage. Do you really want to betray our ancestors because of them." He spat angriely at Sam who looked taken aback and stunned.

Carlisle and Edward shared a concerned glance while the others looked pensive as suddenly and idea hit me ….. well more like a memory.

"So that means the treaty is off the second one of the Cullen's bites me, right?"

"That is correct. We are not aloud to bite a human." Carlisle bobbed his head in defeat.

"Then alright if that is all they won't bite me." I smiled brightly at the confused and bewildered supernaturals in front of me.

For a few seconds silence settled over the thick green forest until a stratled gasp broke from the family stealing witch's throat.

"They do not have to bite to change some one." She mumbled staring horrofied at me.

"Exactly an injection filled with venom also does the job and the treaty is not broken since it only forbids to bite humans and not specifically turning them."

_Smart ass!_ My subconscious shook her head in amusement.

Edward mouth hit the floor before his head snapped around to look at a stunned Carlisle while the air around us suddenly charged and an animalistic growl shook the tress around me a second later.

The wolves as well as the Vampires sprang into action as a rusty coloured beast made a pass at the Vampires only to be attacked by his pack. I had no idea when but Sam had phased as well positioning himself right in front of an furiously growling and snapping Jacob just as he shook a grey silver wolf off of his giant body.

The both of them had a stare down that lasted for a few tense moments before a feral and pissed off wail ripped from Jacob's throat and his massive frame retreated like a flash into the dark green woods behind him.

Jacob's POV:

My body waved effortlessly through the tress and other obstacles as I was getting closer and closer to my destination while the soft hum of voices of my pack-brothers once again murmured in the back of my mind. I had been running pissed off through the woods for hours too furious to notice that I haven't heard any voices in my head for god knows how long.

Only after I clamed down a little Jared's and Paul's voices zoomed slowly back into my mind. It was the strangest of sensations. As if reconnecting with them but any further thought about that strange occurrence flew out of the window when I caught a flash of Bells shaken from in Jared's mind as Sam packed her up in his old Pickup to drive her home.

Reaching Bells house I could hear her quiet sobs and my heart broke for her. Quickly making my way through her bedroom window I was stopped short when I was her trembling frame rolled together in fetal position.

"I'm here Bells. Everything will be alright. I will see to it." I murmured softly as I crawled onto her bed and spooned her shaking body, wrapping my arms around her fragile form to protect her from the world.

Bells began to cry a little harder while her frame melted against my own and the rage and hate I felt for the blood suckers amplified with each tear that my Bells shed.

"Don't worry Bella I won't let anyone harm you." I whispered in her ear holding her close to me while she cried herself to sleep.

I used to see Anna as a victim of those leeches as well but slowly I began to hate her as well. She saw with her own eyes how much Bells hurt and still she rubbed slat into Bella's wounds instead of blaming the blood sucker who were responsible for the entire mess that she and Bells were in.

I didn't even notice that my body had begun to shake until I heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway. Sighing regretfully I untangle myself from Bells sleeping from. As much as I didn't want to I knew it was better I left before Charlie found me in his daughters bed.

I looked one last time at her tiny body as she was curled into her sheets and forced myself to leave. Once I took of my cut offs and tied them to my ankle I phased and rushed home.

My thoughts and emotions were a mess while the wet ground beneath my strong paws gave away under the weight of my enormous body. I was running purely on instinct not really thinking about where I was going nor knowing where I was until I heard their voices and saw Sam standing together with Quil and Embry in his back yard.

The second my eyes landed on him one emotion won out. Rage.

"How could you betray me like this?" I yelled after I had forced myself to phase back despite the fury and frustration that were trying to keep me in the body of the beast.

Sam only sighed annoyed.

"How could you talk to me like that especially in front of those leeches?" I felt furry burn through my veins.

"I'm the rightfully alpha don't ever forget that." I growled at him as I was closing the distance between us and the others ran out of Sam's house to see what the commotion was about.

"Then you should behave like an alpha and not like a stupid, immature child that does not get what it wants." Sam spat at me.

Anger like I had never felt before clouded my vision.

"So now you on the side of the blood suckers, after everything they have done to us. If not for them we still would have a normal life."

"I am not on their side but if that is the only way to prevent harm from the people I have to protect then I will fight along side with them." He glared at me and a hysterical laugh broke out of me.

"You are the one who is allowing them to kill a human." I screamed at him.

"So what do you suggest we do? Get ourselves killed or have you not listened what Bella told us about those blood sucker from Europe."

"So you are running with your tail between your legs." I laughed in his face.

"I am trying to keep us, our families and our people alive."

"We were born to kill them not to submit to them." I yelled at him.

"Jake, man, I agree that the world would be a better place without them but …come on be realistic." Jared grimaced.

When I looked at them I saw it in all written on their faces even Paul stood behind Sam and his "lets wait and see agenda".

"They have turned you over just like they had Bells …"

"Oh, I can't hear any of this crap anymore!" Leah moaned while she was rapidly making her way over to me.

"As far as I recall it was her who flirted with you to get to know their secret and the only reason she is spending time with you right now is because they don't want her anymore after everything she has done or haven't you been listening. Wake the fuck up."

Gritting my teeth I pressed my clenched fists tightly against my thighs to keep from lashing out on her. No matter how angry I was at her she still was a girl. I could not just attack her like the guys.

"Man, Jake she got warned not to get close to them but she still did. Bella played with fire, she got burned and she learned her lesson. Move on." Quil mumbled in a monotone voice.

"What they did to Bells…."

"I really have got enough of you making a victim out of her. What they did to her what did she do to Anna?" Brady growled dangerously at me.

"Anna cares about Charlie and what about your girlfriend did she actually care about ripping a family apart. Well I don't see her shedding a tear for the family she destroyed."

I knew exactly what he was implying and I wanted to murder him for even thinking this way of my Bells.

"Don't you dare to compare Bells to that home wrecker!" I was in his face in an instant.

The best friend of Brady's mother had snatched his father away and destroyed their entire family without wasting even one thought to what she did to others with her behaviour. Bells wasn't like that I would never allow anyone to talk about her like this.

A feral growl ripped from his throat just before he got forcefully dragged away by Seth and Jared, glaring at me all the while and cursing.

"What I don't understand is why are you making such a fuss? You have her. The girl is yours now. So why are your constantly going on about those leeches?" Embry looked confused at me compelling me with his eyes to answer.

My mouth opened and I sucked in a deep breath but no words tumbled out. I had no answer to his question.

_You know why, don't you._ The sad whisper echoed in my mind ripping my heart nearly apart.

Frustrated beyond believe and pissed a feral growl ripped from my throat before I exploded and took off into the woods.

* * *

You know the drill reviews make me write faster.

******Comments!** Opinions? Please!


	32. Chapter 32

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

I am SOOOO SORRY for not updating regularly anymore but first my muse left me and now RL is kicking my butt thoroughly and it will continue doing so most likely until the end of February.

I hope you understand.

**Don't worry****.** I will **not** abandon this story! It will only take me a little longer to get it finished then I originally anticipated.

With that said; Enjoy!

* * *

Anna's POV:

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_I'm losing it…..Ain't that right?_ My subconscious sighed while she was sprawled out on her lounge chair.

Just as the last part of the bridge of Rihanna's song blasted through the loudspeaker system a knock on the door broke through the melody of the song.

"Come in." I sighed not intending to move from my position on my bed.

I did get up in the morning. I did my morning routine, got dressed but in the end I did not go down and had breakfast instead I laid back down, lolled my head to the side and gazed out of the window at the pale blue sky watching the few fluffy, grey clouds slowly move by.

"Hi," Edward's velvet but quiet voice rang just above Rihanna's.

"If you are here to ask me how I'm feeling I'm going to seriously hurt you." I mumbled in a lifeless voice still staring out of the huge window but not seeing anything in front of me.

A sighed followed my empty threat and the door closed shut after I heard a few steps that indicated that Edward had entered my room.

"What?" I asked when he knelled down before me gazing sadly and with sympathy into my eyes.

"Can you stop the brooding?" I huffed as I sat up straight in one fluid motion bracing myself with my arms stretched out behind me.

"I'm not brooding I'm just concerned," I cranked my neck to looked at him as he bowed his head, glared down at the comforter on my bed and ran his fingers through his brown locks, "about you, my family, the entire situation we are in."

I sighed and suddenly his anguished and tortured amber pools snapped to mine.

"I …" he began but the words died in his throat before he closed his mouth and looked away.

Expelling a huge breath I crawled up on my bed. When I sat back down I looked back at Edward just in time to catch him raise his head to look at me.

Smiling softly I patted the space next to me.

"I think I really need a friend," I murmured as Edward was looking at me with his huge, confused and carefully hopeful pools of gold that couldn't quite believe what they saw. As if it was too good to be true.

Cocking my head to the side I narrowed my eyes at him in question when he didn't make a sound for several long moments.

He swallowed hard and hesitatingly nodded his head before rising to his feet and joining me on the comfortable mattress.

I sighed contently when I rested my head on his shoulder while he lazily draped his arms over my back and waist as I snuggled into his side.

For a long while no one spoke and we just lay there enjoying the warm silence and the comfort brought by each others presence.

_Hmm….heavenly_. My subconscious murmured in approval.

"What happens now? To the treaty I mean" I wondered all of the sudden and looked up into Edward's brilliant depths.

"You found a way around it … so….."

"Not me," I interrupted him. "You did in Breaking Dawn."

He looked at me with wide pools of gold for a moment before he nodded and exhaled while I offered him a half smile and looked back out of the panorama window. My mind was immediately assaulted with thoughts and images of how things had gone wrong.

Everything was so different than in the books. Jacob hated the Cullen's so much now and instead of being allies the Vampires and the Werewolves drifted even further apart.

_And who is the root of all the evil?_ My subconscious questioned with her arms crossed over her chest and a sour expression on her sinister face.

Suddenly Edward's hand buried itself in my hair, brushing through my tresses and pulling my locks causing goose bumps to erupt all over my body.

"I love that." I nearly mewed.

I had always loved it when someone was playing with my hair something my mom, my grandma and I had in common. My chest constricted painfully when that thought past my mind.

Recently it had become harder for me not to think of everything I had lost and how much I missed my family instead of concentrating on the problems at hand.

Edward started to hum along to the song that played on the radio while my fingers began to play with his bottom down shirt and I felt the rising and the falling of his chest as he breathed under my hand.

"Aren't you hungry? You didn't have any breakfast and it is already noon."

"Nope. Not hungry." I shook my head.

The fingertips of Edward's free hand which had been tugged under his head before tipped my head up so I would look at him.

"I was thinking ….. how about we go out? Get away from here just for a few hours?" His amber pools were sparkling with hope.

"What about Jane and the others? What if they suddenly turn up here and we are gone?" I immediately worried.

"They have informed Aro and his brothers about the happenings here and are currently waiting for a decision how to go about the upcoming fight. According to Alice Aro and Caius are in the argument over wherever Jane and the others should help to fight the newborns or if we should deal with them on our own and maybe our number would reduce that way as Caius hopes." Edward muttered with a dull and flat voice but there was also a hostile and bitter edge in it.

I sighed and silence settled between us for a minute while I waited for his harsh breathing to calm down.

"Do you really think this is the right time to ….."

"Anna." The dark expression that had occupied his face when he spoke of the Volturi softened and he placed his finger against my lips to silence me.

"Someone once said: In this short brutal life, you've got to seize any opportunity you can to celebrate. I would like for us to have a few carefree moments before reality has us back tomorrow." His golden pools were pleadingly shining into mine.

_Come on how can you resist this puppy dog eyes?_ My subconscious teased.

I shook my head and sighed while a smile spread on my face.

"Where do you want to go?"

A mysterious smile spread over his face.

"It's a surprise."

"You love this whole surprise thing, don't you?" His grin widened as he beamed at me.

"Well do your worst." I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I will." He breathed before he bent forward and placed a small kiss against my forehead.

Before I knew it he was gone from my side and opening the door to let Esme and Rosalie in.

"You've been planning this, didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him while I moved my body into a sitting position.

He beamed at me again in victory and was out of the door a second later, closing it behind him.

"Not that I'm complaining but behaving like this is so not like him." I murmured to no one in particular, being equally pleased but also puzzled to why he wasn't the nervous, overbearing and tense basket case I was expecting him to be in this situation.

"Edward changed a lot because of everything that had happened," Esme sighed before her gaze fell on me, "and because of you." she added smiling softly at me and I could tell that she wanted to say more but paused for just a moment.

"He is stronger now …..and calmer." Esme had a far way look in her eyes as she seemed to gather her thoughts while Rosalie sat down on the office chair and turned around to grab the magazine that was lying on my desk.

"As horrible as it is to imagine ….. I think that seeing us all die in the other time line and having no means of stopping that from happening or helping us in any way changed his world view." Esme nodded to herself and closed the distance between us, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"And you helped him to put everything into the right perspective."

"Don't really know about that Esme most of the time I was yelling at him or ignoring him when he had done something to upset once again." I shrugged.

"And that is exactly how you train them." Rosalie muttered in approval briefly glancing up from the magazine in her hand.

Esme gave her daughter an incredulous look before she shook her head, rose from the edge of my bed and made her way into my bathroom while I giggled and bit the inside of my cheek as Rosalie came over and took the place Esme had just vacated.

"About what I said before ….."

"Rosalie," I interrupted her and for the first time ever since our quarrel on the balcony she looked into my eyes.

"I don't think I would be able to choose death even knowing the downsides of this existence." Her hard, amber pools sparkled with an emotion I couldn't quite identify before she looked away - clearly dismissing the topic - and stood up.

_Weirdest apology ever but I guess that's as good as it gets with the ice queen._ My subconscious shrugged.

"I do your hair." She commanded when she stepped over to the office chair next to my desk and Esme emerged from my bathroom having fetched some of my make-up and hair products.

"So where exactly is Edward taking me?" I glanced up at Rosalie.

"Isn't that supposed to be a surprise?" She huffed a laugh as the corners of her mouth twisted.

"Doesn't mean I can't try to figure it out beforehand." I shrugged and the both female Vampires laughed.

A small smile also formed on my face when Rosalie started to tell me some embarrassing stories of Edward's adventures through the wild seventies and early eighties.

I had no idea how to describe how I felt in that moment or ever since I woke up this particular morning. First I thought that the right word would be numb but that wasn't quite it. I was strangely calm like I was standing in the eye of a tornado as the chaos and disaster were swirling around me.

I could see the imminence waiting for us at the end of the road but the storm had not clashed down on me yet. It was just how I always felt before I had to take an exam I was cool and calm until the very last minute were I would freak before diving into the matter.

_Only that this time a bad grade or a failed driving test won't be the worst thing that could happen._ My subconscious muttered soberly.

"How should I dress?" I asked while I was admiring Esme's and Rosalie's exquisite handiwork in the mirror, deciding then and there to pull myself together and make the best of the few carefree moments that we had left.

"Something between casual and elegant." Was Rosalie's answer.

I slipped into a cute peach coloured mini dress with spaghetti straps and choose a white bolero jacket to go with it since it was a little fresh outside. Black high heels and a silver bracelet complete the outfit.

"You look beautiful." Edward murmured when I stepped down the stairs.

His soft amber pools were shining brightly as he gazed at me.

"Thanks," I answered and my eyes swept over his outfit – black slacks and a crisp white bottom down - "you don't look bad yourself."

The shadows of the upcoming events were looming in the back of my mind but I tried to push them away as good as I could because who knew if we would survive this week and I really didn't want to spend my "maybe last days" being all gloomy and wasting time.

_Overdramatic and pessimistic much?_ My subconscious gave me an incredulous look.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked and I snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned back looking up at him as he was guiding me to his car.

"What were you smiling about?" He cocked his head to the side looking curiously at me.

"Just laughing about myself." I shook my head and Edward helped me into his Vanquish while he pouted at me.

"Are you sure the sun is not going to shine?" I asked as I watched the bright grey sky above us while we were on our way to Port Angeles.

Edward chuckled, "I don't think the weather can outsmart Alice."

I gave him a look, rolled my eyes and shook my head before I turned the radio on.

"I love that song," I bobbed my head approvingly when I heard the first notes of the song reach my ears.

"What's the song called?" He questioned curiously.

"Snow Partrol - chasing cars."

For the rest of the drive we fell into easy banter, talking about music and god and the world.

"Are we going to play golf?" I asked when I saw the sign where "SunLand Golf & Country Club" was written on it in elegant green letters.

"We can if that is what you want." He chuckled while he was driving up the road that led to the huge complex of buildings that were surrounded by a beautiful garden with a little see with a build in fountain, lush, dark green grass and flowerbeds with the most vibrant colours.

When we pull up to the front entrance I could see that the place is decorated for a party and employees of the Country Club are welcoming the guests.

"Is Carlisle a member here?"

"He and Esme are enjoying the dance events here and they do golf every once in a while." Edward smiled at me before he parked the car.

"So we are going dancing?" I narrow my eyes at him after he came to my side of the car and opened the door offering me his hand.

"Among other things," he grinned mysteriously and amused while I pouted.

Holding my hand firmly yet gently in his Edward and I stepped into an opulent looking hallway and we were immediately greeted by an employee in a tux who guided us inside the elegantly in white and cream colours decorated ballroom.

My eyes swept over the room that was filled with tasteful dressed people but not overly so, clearly from the higher society, until my gaze suddenly landed on Esme who was beaming at me.

She and the others sat at a round table near the glass wall of the room that was fully open letting the music from outside unhampered stream inside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the grills where several cooks looked after the grilled goodies.

"Let's join the others," Edward murmured into my ear.

I gave him a curious look but bobbed my head in agreement.

Like the gentlemen he always had been Edward helped me into my seat next to Carlisle while he took his place on the other side of me.

They all looked and smiled mysteriously at me as if they were on a secret that I had no idea of, which most likely was the case.

Swallowing hard my stomach surged with nervousness and anticipation of what was to come next.

"Er…" my eyes travelled from one Cullen to the other, "what am I missing?"

My gaze was frozen on Edward's amused looking face. He chuckled and leaned into me bringing his lips dangerously close to my ear.

"Impatient aren't we?" He chuckled softly.

Sharply I pulled a little away from his just enough to be able to look at him and I narrowed my eyes at his bemused expression.

"I just don't like it to be kept in the dark."

"You won't be for too long anymore." He grinned at me and suddenly the cheerful music from outside ceased and a song I knew but didn't really like was sung by five different voices.

My head snapped around and I was met with the sight of a couple of singing waiters pushing a cart in front of them as they walked in our direction. My head was turning as I looked around trying to figure out who was celebrating their birthday as suddenly they stopped directly in front of me.

The song ended and a cool, strong arm sneaked around my waist. Still utterly stunned by the beaming faces of the waiters in front of me my head whipped around to be met with a soft amber gaze.

"Happy birthday, Anna," Edward whispered before he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

Shocked I blinked at him when he pulled back.

"How…..How do you?"

Immediately his cheerful and soft expression saddened and darkened a little.

"The other timeline," he whispered quietly only for me and the sensitive ears of the supernatural creatures around us to hear.

"You have been there when I was in the hospital." I blurted out without thinking.

I had always suspected but never asked him if he had been sneaking in while I had been locked up in the funny farm.

His amber pools looked fearful and sad as he nodded his head.

Exhaling I smiled softly at him in reassurance before I turned back around and inspected the beautiful looking cake before I blew out the candles.

Heat rose in my cheeks when the entire room applauded me but I couldn't keep the stupid grin from exploding on my face.

"Would you grand me the honour of the first dance?" Edward asked after we had some of the delicious cake, well I ate it while the Vampires pushed the pieces of the pastries around on their plates.

"It'll be my pleasure," I smiled and shook my head before I laid my hand into his outstretched one.

Edward led me outside on the dance floor and pulled me close to his body, burring his nose in my hair just as a new song started to play.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You  
And the reason is You  
And the reason is You  
And the reason is You_

"You are my reason, Anna." He murmured into my ear.

My breath hitched when his rich golden pools burned fiercely into my own. Unable to form a reply I just nodded slowly before I rested my head against his shoulder and we continued to sway over the dance floor.

One song changed into another and another and suddenly I felt his body tense up and his grip on me tightened almost desperately.

"Why do I suddenly get the vibes of an apocalyptic mood?" I whispered after I pulled back to be able to look at his face.

His expression looked pensive and he swallowed hard.

"I am hoping for the best ….. praying that…" He shook his head, "I have no idea if there will be a next week for us …. I'll do anything in my power to protect you," he vowed as he pressed me closer to his strong body and his amber pools stared intensely into my eyes.

"Edward…" I breathed but he shook his head interrupting me.

"I just want you to know how I feel about you …. That you mean the world to me …..that…." he was stumbling over his words as his emotions chocked him.

"Edward…." All I could do was to push his mane in a breathy whisper past my lips as the rest of the words died in my throat.

"Anna," he shook his head before his brilliant, golden depths pleaded with me to let him finish.

"I know that it is still too early for us but I want you to know that … " he swallowed hard, "I'm hoping that one day we can be more than friends." His breath shuddered with his final word.

_Awww….and look how nervous he looks. God__, he is so yummy and cute I could eat him here, right now._ My subconscious gushed as she was lying on her bed kicking her legs in the air like a teenage girl.

Deep golden pools were shining intensely down on me while trying to convey what he couldn't put into words. My heart stuttered in my chest and my breath hitched.

I had to look away to gather my thoughts. That was the first time I noticed how dark it had become and that countless little lights were the only light source besides the brightly shining moon.

Esme and Carlisle were floating over the dance floor among the other couples looking love drunk into one another's eyes while Emmett was dipping Rosalie like a professional receiving a melodic laugh from her.

A smile spread across my face when I saw them so absorbed in each other and suddenly I became hyper aware of Edward's hard frame against my own, especially the places where we were touching.

My body was slightly trembling in his arms as my conflicted feelings managed to slightly break my iron hold on them. In respond Edward drew me even closer to him pressing his cheek against mine.

It was strange the close vicinity to Edward was causing an emotional chaos inside of me leaving me raw and clueless as well as feeling helpless and vulnerable but at the same time I felt protected, safe and content in his arms as if nothing could touch me as long as I was close to him.

The calm and comfort he offered me along with the burning sensation of excitement and ecstasy was nothing short of addicting. My attempt to clear my head by drawing some fresh air into my lungs was undermined by his intoxicating scent that clouded my mind.

Shaking my head to at least gather some of my wits I looked back up at him.

His amber depths were still burning intensely and curiously down at me, screaming with longing and unanswered desire as his gaze was fixed on my lips.

"I…." the word stumbled out of my mouth before I had even formed a sentence in my mind but I suddenly stopped not really sure how to continue.

Edward looked hopefully at me and in the back of my mind I noticed that we were not swaying over the dance floor anymore and suddenly I knew what I wanted.

"What I ….." I began but was interrupted by a loud explosion followed by a bright silver light that spread across the dark sky.

My head shot up and I was greeted with the beautiful sight of a firework. Quietly Edward sighed beside me before he pulled me into his side watching the colourful spectacle with me while his hand brushed in comforting patterns over my back.

I allowed myself to fall into him, to be caught up in a little bubble where we were giving and drawing comfort from one another. In this torturous sweet moment I forgot that the world outside wanted to harm us, all the problems suddenly fell away and a magical while I let myself enjoy …. This dance…..the closeness to Edward….this night …

(*.*)

I was humming softly to myself while I finished with my morning routine, running my hand over my shirt, taking one last look into the mirror to check if everything was in place.

_No toothpaste to be seen. Check!_ My subconscious nodded approvingly.

My head was filled with images of the night before as I put the platinum watch that Edward had given me for my birthday on my wrist.

It had been nice to see him and the others enjoy themselves a little. Even Alice seemed to have been more cheerful than usual.

Pushing the door of my bathroom open I was still humming to myself lost in my thoughts when out of the corner of my eye I caught a movement that nearly gave me a heart attack.

Before I knew it a shriek of utter terror ripped from my throat and I jumped about three feet in the air. Stumbling back my back hit the wall next to the door I just emerged out of as my heart was beating a frightened tattoo against my ribcage.

My breath was leaving my mouth in hard pants while my hand covered my wildly racing heart. My gaze snapped to whatever scared the living daylight out of me and I was met with a sheepish looking Edward.

"Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I barked curtly at him slowly recovering from the scare.

"Sorry." He muttered quietly.

"I should really tie a bell around your neck. When did you get in?" I asked wondering why he was in my room in the first place.

I did assume that he was watching me sleep at nights but as far he was never there when I woke up. He usually never entered my room without being invited by me beforehand.

"Jane and the others returned a few hours ago." He informed me in an emotionless voice but the expression on his face spoke volumes.

"Oh…..and?"

"They will fight with us against Victoria…." He said before his voice trailed off and his face hardened.

"Where are they now?" I asked curiously and saw his jaw clench.

"They are here and they will be our guests until the situation had been taken care off." He pushed out as politely as he could.

_Wow he does not like that, does he?_ My subconscious looked wary at me.

My first instinct was it to ask if Jane and the others have been given orders to get rid of some of the Cullens in the middle of the fight but with them just a level below me I kept my mouth shut and played along.

"Cool," I shrugged and made my way past him as his jaw hit the floor in utter incredulousness.

Giggling I approached my desk to check my purse to make sure I had everything I needed.

"That's not funny." I heard him mutter and when I turned around to look at him he was glaring at me with an adorable pout on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly looking confused at me.

"What does it look like?" I questioned back, shaking my head as I was getting ready for my shift in the diner.

"What about breakfast?"

"Oh, don't remind me. I ate so much of the grilled chicken and that delicious cake I am still stuffed." I moaned, patting my belly.

"Why did you let me eat so much?" I playfully glared at him.

Edward snorted, rolled his eyes smiling silently to himself and shook his head before he opened the door for me.

Stepping down the stairs I was surprised by the impressive sight of Felix who looked curiously up at me, greeting me with a small smile and a nod.

"Morning." I smiled back at him and felt something dark and cold behind me.

When I turned my head around I saw Edward glaring daggers at Felix …. and me?

_Really what's his problem?_ My subconscious screwed up her nose.

"Going somewhere?" Jane's cold voice rang out behind me when I was slipping my shoes on.

"Good morning you too, Jane. And to answer your question my shift, in the diner I work for, will start in about twenty minutes." I replied politely.

She raised an eyebrow at me as did Felix.

"Well despite all the Transylvanian chaos I still have to keep up appearance, don't I?" I smirked at the both of them slipping into my jacket.

Felix chuckled amused and shook his head while his eyes were shining with an emotion I could not name whilst Edward stood next to me clenching and unclenching his fists at his side, looking like he wanted to rip Felix into pieces.

Jane merely rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't worry I am not stupid enough to try to run from you."

The little doll like Vampire narrowed her bright red and dangerously shining eyes at me before she sneered in displeasure.

"We'll see."

(*.*)

"They are not planning on killing you during the battle are they?" I blurted my question flat out the second I saw Edward relax behind the wheel of his Volvo which meant we were out of earshot.

His head slowly turned around while he was wearing an incredulous expression on his face. Edward blinked at me before an uncontrolled laugher broke out of him.

"You are really outspoken are you." He chuckled.

"I just don't really see the point in beating around the bush," I frowned at him," well most of the time at least and don't avoid my question."

"I am not it's just…." He shook his head before he sobered up and briefly glanced at me.

"It is just strange."

"What's strange?"

"Not to have to walk on egg shells around you. I was raised to protect women since they were believed to be weaker, shield them from anything …"

"I am assuming correctly that neither Alice nor Rosalie ever heard that particular speech? Or else I really wonder how you are still alive." I raised an eyebrow at him.

A crooked grin exploded on his face that he sent my way and he shook his head.

"Since Jane and the others are staying at our place I wanted to give you a heads up about the fact that I will be around more often …."

"I'll translate that; you'll be my shadow from now on." I interrupted him.

"Anna, please don't be difficult." All of the sudden he sounded really tired.

"Edward if I was being difficult you would know it, trust me." I rolled my eyes at him. "So you are going to be my shadow what else?"

He glanced at me before swallowed hard and went on.

"I'll stay in your room at night …."

"Aren't you doing that anyway?"

A guiltily expression flashed over his face as he stiffened in his seat.

"Er…."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he had the decency to look sheepish.

"You knew?"

Again I only rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest before I sighed changing the topic.

"I will somehow have to break it to Charlie today that I will not be able to make it to dinner with him on Saturday."

I was usually looking forward to the meetings with the Chief but today I was dreading it because I hated it to disappoint the poor man. He was such a nice guy with a heart of gold under that rough surface of his.

I briefly felt Edward's eyes on me as we sped down the highway before silence settled between us for the rest of the way and his cool, long, pianist fingers curled around my hand.

* * *

******Comments!** Opinions? 


	33. Chapter 33

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi, guys,

I know. I know it has been damn long but what can I say first school was busting my behind and then I got into an accident that got me straight into the hospital.

Life officially sucks. *pouts upset*

But anyway I finally finished this chapter so enjoy!

* * *

Anna's POV:

"I'm really sorry dad," I repeated while I squeezed his hand as the both of us were sitting at the counter in the nearly empty diner.

"Don't worry kiddo. We can go and have dinner when you are back." He smiled reassuringly at me but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

I was feeling really bad about having to lie to him and letting him down.

"How about I get you a deluxe pancake plate with a lot of whipped cream? My treat of course." I offered as I jumped off the stool I had been sitting on.

The Chief chuckled at that.

"Remorseful!" He raised an amused eyebrow at me.

I bit the inside of my lip, crossed and interlinked my hands behind my back and shrugged.

"It's really fine kiddo when else will you have the chance to visit London." He said but also frowned a little.

"Yeah, I felt kind of bad too but Esme told me that she had not spend a single penny on my ticket since Carlisle has so many air miles. Is it bad that I am really looking forward to this shopping trip?"

_Shopping trip!_ My subconscious snorted and rolled her eyes. But it was good excuse and even close to the truth at least where my location was concerned. England and Italy were both in Europe.

"Of course your old man does not stand a change against shinny new clothes." He sighed dramatically.

"Dad!" I exclaimed and he laughed at me.

"I understand kiddo really. Don't feel bad and now get me those pancakes." He commanded playfully.

"Yes, sir," I saluted and rushed to place the order in the kitchen.

Once out of Charlie's sight I exhaled in relief. This constant lying was really taking a lot of out of me.

Because there were only a few customers I had time for a nice lazy chat with Charlie as he practically inhaled his pancakes and the whipped cream before duty called.

"Err…Miss!" A bulky man called from the section of the tables near the window and when I turned around to look at him he raised his cup in the air.

"Coming!" I called back and went to get the fresh brewed pot of coffee.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked as I re-filled his cup.

"Could you get me the check, please?"

"Of course." I smiled at him.

After wishing the man a good day as he was leaving I made to clean the vacated table.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard a very familiar voice that was making my blood boil with anger and hatred behind me.

Whipping around I was faces with a pale, lost and tried looking Isabella Swan.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed and glared daggers at her.

"Please, can't we just talk?" She was begging me in that whiny, pathetic voice of hers while tears were pooling in her bloodshot eyes that had fat, dark rings under them.

"And why in the worlds would I do that?" I scoffed at her.

_I can't believe her nerve!_ My subconscious huffed outraged.

Suddenly her dull eyes hardened, her jaw clenched while her cheeks filled with a fierce blush and she crossed her arms stubbornly in front of her chest. I rolled my eyes at her in annoyance.

"I'm not leaving until you heard me out."

Shaking my head in utter disbelieve I made to step around her until I felt a cool hand grasping my wrist.

"Do not touch me!" I hissed dangerously at her while I ripped my arm away from her clutches.

"Is everything alright girls?" Deb asked, marching briskly over to us with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, everything is just _peachy_," I forced a smile on my face as I answered her, "I'll step out for a minute."

She raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything when I past her on my way to the backdoor hearing the family stealing witch following me and nearly killing herself by doing so. I had no idea over what she had managed to trip but when I turned around I saw her leaning over an unoccupied table both of her hands stretched out before her braced against the surface of the table.

She looked up startled and her face glowed bright red with embarrassment. Sighing I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel rushing outside to catch a deep breath to get through the next few minutes.

"What…" I chocked out turning around to face her when I heard the backdoor open and fall shut a few moments later.

"What more do you want from me?" I looked her head in the eye.

"I…I…" she stammered looking like a scared animal as she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other, fumbling around with her hands in front of her.

"I never wanted for this to happen. I have no idea what had gotten into me. Please, I am so sorry for everything. You have to believe me." She cried out in desperation.

"I don't have to do anything." I shot back coolly.

"I…" she sniffed. "I am sorry for what I have done, I really am."

"So what that you are sorry that does not give me my family back." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her, feeling rage, hate and pain course through my veins.

"Please….I," she hiccupped, "I know what I did was horrible and unforgivable and I am so sorry, please," she cried while fat tears were running down her red glowing face.

"I know that whatever I say or do will never make up for what I took from you." She dashed the wetness of her skin with the back of her hand while I was growing more and more annoyed with each word that left her mouth.

_If she really understood even a little what irreparable damage and agonizing pain she has caused, she wouldn't torture her victim further with her pathetic presence._ My subconscious growled in disgust and anger.

I didn't want her apology. She could be sorry all she wanted but if she thought that I would accept her words or further more forgive her for what she had done she was even more delusional than I had ever given her credit for.

"If I could I would undo it in a heart beat."

I snorted and shook my head as a dark smile covered my face.

"Of course you would because without me here everything would go according to the books." I narrowed my eyes at her.

Her bloodshot eyes widened and she slung her arms around her middle.

"I …. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but " she swallowed hard brushing her right sleeve against her red nose while averting her eyes briefly to the ground before she looked back up at me. "I really am … I," the words stumbled out of her mouth and for a few seconds she looked like there was an internal war raging inside her before suddenly words fell uncontrollably out of her mouth.

They just exploded out of her as if she could not hold them in any longer and they were laced with so much desperation, emotions and hurt that it might have softened me if I wouldn't have hated her that much.

_I don't think that the word hate does cover it at all._ My subconscious mused.

"I love Edward, so much. I can't live without him…you read the books you know that I barely survived without him the first time around …. Please I can't…..I just can't ….not after I know that he really …..not after I know what could be…"

"You know you've got a lot of nerve ….…" out of frustration I threw my hands in the air. "I can't believe that you are here telling me how much **you** are suffering, have you any idea how I feel …. How it feels like for me to know that you will never be punished for what you have done to me ….And what about my family? God, alone knows what they are going through. I don't even know if they remember me or not, if I ever existed for them after you destroyed the portal or if they think that I have run away or was kidnapped…..they might have to live in uncertainty for the rest of their life's. Do you have any idea how horrible that is?…. You should rot in jail or worse…. But nooo you get to live on your life but of course that is not enough for you, is it? You actually have got the gall to make demands ….. Just un-fucking-believable!"

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry but I can't live without him." An anguished cry broke from her throat while her frame shook with violent sobs.

"So what you are going to threaten to commit suicide if he doesn't come back to you?" I sneered at her in disgust.

Her red rimmed eyes ripped wide open, her breath got suck in her throat and her already pale face blanched further before she sunk to the ground, shaking her head and started to wail while her arms slung further protectively around her trembling form.

Maybe if I wasn't that pissed off and enraged in that moment I would have actually felt a little bit sorry for that pile of misery in front of me but as it was the only thing I could feel when I looked at her were disgust, hatred, pain and fury.

"What about Jacob?"

Immediately her head snapped up at the mentioning of his name. Guilt craved itself into every feature of her blotchy face and she was nervously rocking herself back and forth. Her swollen eyes were sweeping over everything but me while she was abusing the fabrics of her shirt as she clutched her hands to the hem when her gaze finally landed on the ground in front of her.

"I….I…" She stammered before she looked up at me and her narrowed eyes shot me a heated and hateful glare as she was rising to her feet.

"Oh .. wow ….. let me guess you are blaming me for your sleeping with Jacob." I laughed in disbelieve.

Letting go of her shirt, clenching her fingers into fist at her sides and pressing her lips into a white, thin line she started to tremble harder with suppressed feelings as hot tears were leaking out of her swollen, bloodshot eyes before she looked away from me.

"How much more twisted can you get?" I shook my head in utter lack of understanding and not in the mood to endure that annoying tragedy in front of me any longer.

"You are hopeless." I bit out before I spun around on my heel and stormed off rounding the diner to enter it through the front door as I heard her calling after me.

"Bella, I think it is better when you go now." Deb said when the family stealing witch was trying to follow me inside.

Deb stood in front of the front entrance with her arms crossed over her chest and while I couldn't see it because she was standing with her back to me I knew she was wearing her don't-mess-with-me-expression.

The witch bit her lip in silent frustration while her face was turning a darker shade of red with each second before she forcefully turned around and angrily made her way over to her old beast of a truck.

A heavy and sad sighed behind me startled me and caused my body to whip around to be faced with a resigned looking Sue who shook her head.

"Hi..?" I squeaked in surprise.

"Hello Anna," Sue smiled softly at me.

"Everything OK?" Deb stopped shortly next to me. I nodded and she went back behind the counter.

Looking around my brows screwed up with confusion when I couldn't spot any fur ball in disguise.

"Is no one here with you?"

She chuckled highly amused.

"I'm an adult."

"Guess the guys don't really appreciate girl power?" I quipped.

She laughed heartily at that.

"What they don't know does not get them reeled up."

"Amen." I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

Suddenly her expression sobered up and she gazed at me with cautious and worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked and took a look around seeing only regulars sitting at their usual booths busy with their meals or conversations.

Sue gestured for me to sit down across from her before she answered my question.

"Seth told me about the new development." She whispered and I nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were well taken care of. Charlie loves you very much … even though… he doesn't know…." Sue paused and looked sadly at me. "It would kill him if something would happen to you."

_Awww cute… she cares about Charlie._ My subconscious giggled amused.

"Don't worry I already survived this once." I smiled at her trying to reassure her.

"Billy robbed Charlie into helping on Friday. I thought maybe you could come as well. Emily, Kim and a few others we will decorate the town hall in La Push for a fundraiser ….." she trailed off.

"I think about it." I murmured while I pulled out my note pad and asked her to write down her telephone number.

I had no idea if I would take her up on her offer but it was always good to have options.

"Thanks." I smiled at her pushing the paper with her number into my pocket before she got up and was on her way back home.

"Quite busy today," Deb raised an eyebrow at me suddenly appearing next to me out of nowhere.

I jumped a little and smiled apologetically at her and she shook her head silently chuckling to herself as she made her way to her office.

(*.*)

"There is something I wanted to ask you…."

"You know you can ask me anything." Edward smiled reassuringly at me while taking me home after my emotionally draining shift at the diner.

Thankfully Alice seemed to have not told him anything about the earlier happening if she had seen them because I was in no mood to discuss them now.

"Didn't any of them wonder why I am staying at you place?"

His body tensed and he grimaced briefly before he sighed heavily.

"They did wonder. It was one of there first questions they asked after they returned…"

"What did you tell them?"

Edward grimaced again. "We told them the truth …. That you had a fall out with Bella and refused to live under one roof with her."

"And they were satisfied with that?"

"Luckily Jane did not want to bother with human drama." He shrugged apologetically.

"Okaaay,…. by the way Sue came by earlier and asked me if I wanted to come to La Push on Friday."

Edward head jerked around sharply and he looked incredulously at me.

"Don't freak," I rolled my eyes," I would be surrounded solidly by humans. They have this fundraiser thing later that day. She asked me to help decorate the town hall." I shrugged.

"Anna what in the world gave you the impression that I would leave you out of my sight on Friday?" The Vampire next to me exclaimed stunned.

"I…what?" I blinked confused at him. I had assumed that I would just stay at home during the fight.

"I have absolutely no intention of leaving you behind."

"B-but Edward they need you." I stated confused. "Now with the Volturi we are horribly outnumbered. You are needed there and not…."

"No," Edward growled interrupting me before he took a deep calming breath as his grip on the steering wheel tightened until it slightly cracked.

"I'm sorry." His remorseful amber pools pleaded briefly with mine before he focused back on the road ahead of him.

"So you will be staying with me at home or what?" I asked in utter disbelieve.

"No, you are going to accompany us."

Blinking at him I opened my mouth but no sound escaped my surprised lips while all the possible ways in which that could go wrong shot through my head.

Exhaling forcefully Edward parked the car at the side of the empty road that was surrounded by the huge old tress, creating walls of green and brown on both sides.

Without even having the chance to ask what he was doing Edward out of the car, had ripped my door open and had me unbuckled, pulling me out of his Volvo, closing the door behind me before his strong, hard, steely body pressed against my front and my back collided with the cool metal of the silver automobile.

Dark, stormy pools of gold burned intensely into my eyes while his palms softly and with most care came up to cup my face.

"I am not taking my chances with your safety Anna." He croaked out in a pained voice before his hands fell from my face and his fingertips slowly brushed down my exposed arms sending pleasurable shivers through my entire body.

"This timeline has changed so much from the one we lived through but despite our best efforts the Volturi still got to know about you and we are being summoned to Italy."

"Speaking off," I interrupted him, "you never answered my question, are you sure they won't screw you over during the fight? I mean in the other timeline and the books they waited for the fight to be over before they had their big entrance in hopes that the newborns will diminish your numbers." Edward shook his head.

"No, Aro specifically ordered them to keep us all alive. In the other timeline as well as in the books Aro had an insight into our family dynamics and had witnessed the bond between Alice and me first-handed coming to the understanding that our entire family was close knitted, too closed knitted to be broken apart easily. But here he does not know that and most likely assumes that he will be able to woo the ones of us that he is interested in away from Carlisle."

"It's kind of shocking if you think about it," I mumbled after a moment of stunned silence.

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned curiously.

"The domino effect of changing the future is more complex than I ever thought it would be but guess you are familiar with it."

"Not really. Alice only sees certain scenes in the future. She does not get a detailed novel of what would happen."

"So you think we overlooked something that could lead Victoria to me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not necessarily. In the other timeline, according to what you told us, the male newborn was also not meant to turn up at the camp side, it was supposed to be only Victoria and Riley but he was there. I'm just scared out of my mind that such an unpleasant incident will repeat and that this time I won't be there to make sure you are safe."

"Alright I get that but don't you think that in _this_ timeline Victoria _will_ notice that I'm not the one she wants?"

Edward's depths twinkled in amusement.

_I don't like the mischief in his eyes and__ that cocky smile!_ My subconscious narrowed her eyes dangerously at the smirking Vampire.

"What's with the stupid grin and when exactly did you come up with a plan?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have been thinking about how to deal with the battle and your safety ever since this timeline started but Alice, Jasper and I developed this particular plan shortly before Jane and the others arrived. You were sleeping so…"

"And how does this brilliant plan of yours look like?" I raised my eyebrow at him while crossing my arms over my chest though that was hard to do with so little space between us.

_You are loving it_. My treacherous subconscious murmured happily.

"Well we will cover your face with a ski mask, which, by the way, will also protect you from the cold, and you will wear one of Emmett's thick winter jackets too, that will hide your body."

My mouth fell open and I blinked at him before my mind pointed out the errors in that plan.

"I am taller than her and my scent is also a dead giveaway does your plan cover that as well?" I looked incredulously at him.

"Yes." He smiled down at me. "Since it will snow that day and it is going to be rather cold on Friday your scent won't be too much of a problem as long as Victoria will not come too close to you _which I will make sure of_."

"I'm the bait again …" I sighed letting my head fall back against the roof of the car.

"As much as I hate for you to be in the middle of this mess and having to put in that danger," his voice was hard before his eyes flashed up burning into mine with promise, "I rather have you near me to be able to watch over you …. to protect you…. it worked in the other timeline."

"Guess that's the best shot." I shrugged.

"We will be in a little clearing not too far away from the main battle field and the rest will go as it did in the other timeline only that Jane or Demitri will replace Seth this time around." He informed me.

"Did you already hammer out the details with Jane and the others?"

"Yes, we have just discussed it …." He trailed off and shot me an apologetically smile to which I just shook my head.

"But what if Victoria says something that will blow all of our lies and half-truths straight into our faces?" I questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry, Anna, I know exactly how to reel her up so she goes ballistic on us. She is hanging on by a thread as it is."

I wasn't really convinced of this plan but there was not much we could do.

"Anna, I swear I will keep you safe." Edward vowed as he held me firmly in his embrace.

"I know," I sighed, leaned forward and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

Edward placed a small kiss on the side of my head and pressed me further into his hard, well build body rocking us slightly from side to side.

I had no idea how long we remained in that position but suddenly I noticed something hard poke into my belly. It took me a second to realise what that something was and I started to giggle into Edward's shoulder.

"What's so funny?" He asked a little embarrassed, separating our bodies a little.

"Nothing," I choked out.

Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck and mumbled against my skin.

"I know I should say I'm sorry but would you be very upset with me if I told you that I'm not in the least?"

Inhaling a lung full of air my right hand found it's way into his silky hair and I nuzzled my nose against the side of his exposed neck.

"No….. but I do wonder isn't the antique gentleman inside you having a cardiac arrest by now?" I quipped.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that making you uncomfortable?" He asked worriedly while his cool breath was ceasing my skin, making me shiver.

I thought about it for a moment.

"No, not really …. But with everything that is going on and the unknown future that lies in front of us I do realise how hard it must be for you to keep "the we are just friends act" up."

"Anna," he breathed my name when he touched my forehead with his.

His intense golden gaze suddenly captured my eyes before the next words left his mouth.

"I'm just glad to have you in my life any part of you that you are willing to offer …. But that does not mean that I do not hope…..pray that one day….." His depths and voice were filled with such longing and love that it squeezed my heart.

Closing my eyes briefly and taking a shuddering breath I felt cool lips press a gentle kiss against my forehead.

When I opened my eyes again I saw Edward giving me a slightly tortured smile.

Acting purely on instinct my hands reached up to cup his face before I pulled him slightly down and leaned in to place my lips softly, ever so carefully over his.

At first his body froze in shock but after a moment or two he began to carefully respond to my kiss, as if he couldn't believe this was actually happening. His smooth, cool lips moved in sync with mine while his left hand sneaked around the small of my back and his right gently cupped the back of my head, holding me in place.

My hands were placed on his firm, broad chest that trembled slightly underneath my touch. A quiet moan left my lips before I broke the kiss panting from the force of emotions that the close proximity and the feel of his lips on mine evocated in me.

After finally being able to catch my breath I licked my lips, tasting him on my sensitive skin, before my eyes cast up, gazing into his dark amber pools while a dreamy smile tucked on the corners of his mouth.

"You have been honest with me about your feelings and what you want …. About what you want from us…what you want us to be ….. and I think it is only fair to let you in on my opinion."

Suddenly utter nervousness flashed through his eyes and he swallowed hard as his body tensed around mine.

I offered him a reassuring smile.

"Although I still have a long way to go and am not ready to take this step with you now ….. I want you to know that I am falling for you." Pausing briefly I took a shuddering breath feeling strangely relieved about the words that had left my mouth. "I can't tell you when but if you are willing to wait I know that there is a future for us."

My heart was beating like crazy in my chest and I was feeling slightly light-headed after my confession while my cheeks burned fire red. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by the urge to break out of his embrace and run for the hills. But that thought quickly flew out of the window when I felt Edward's cool lips on mine.

"Thank you, thank you," he murmured quietly between soft pecks on my mouth before he pulled slightly back and his right hand cupped my face, making sure I was looking at him as he spoke.

"I will wait for however long you want me to … take as much time as you need ….. I can be your friend, you confident …everything you need …. just please don't shut me out."

A small smile curved my lips before I bobbed my head and buried my face in his shoulder while his strong arms engulfed me, pressing me further into him.

Edward's POV:

"You know if you are going to sport it any longer that silly grin of yours might get stuck for eternity." Anna mumbled while she was making a circular movement with her finger pointing at the area around my mouth.

"It just might." I nodded feeling giddy and couldn't help but to smile wider.

Anna just rolled her eyes and shook her head in mocked sadness and defeat but I caught the faint, satisfied smile that briefly tugged on her kissable lips as we walked down the stairs.

After Anna's confession I left like a huge weight had been lifted off me. I had no idea how much I had needed … craved reassurance until the second she told me that there was a future for us and that I was winning her heart over slowly, step by step.

Just thinking about the precious moment we shared where I got to taste her soft lips again and the promises that we exchanged filled my every cell with delirious happiness and let my heart swell with love.

"Do we still have lemonade in the kitchen?" She suddenly asked when she arrived at the base of the stairs and stopped looking in the direction where the door that led to the basement was.

"Esme fetched some bottles out of the basement a while ago." I informed her after my mothers thoughts echoed in my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jane standing near the huge panorama window as we past the living room entrance on our way to the kitchen.

"It's time." She announced what made Anna stop in her tracks and Carlisle look up curiously at the tiny Volturi member from his position on the couch where he and Esme sat next to Demitri and Alec while Felix was battling Emmett and Jasper on the X-Box.

In her mind I could see what she meant with that statement and I couldn't help but cringle at the images that were passing through her head.

"Time for what?" Emmett wondered out loud when Felix stood up and left the game unfinished.

"Dinner." The other giant smiled darkly.

"We need to keep our strength up for the confrontation." Demitri said as he stood up from the couch.

Carlisle sighed and nodded gravely.

"I understand but I have to ask you not to hunt directly in Forks …. We do not want to take any chances since we are going to leave this town very soon."

Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance but didn't say anything as she breezed past the head of my family.

"We were planning on going to Port Angeles ….. the range is better in bigger cities anyway not that you would know anything about that." Demitir looked with pity and lack of understanding at Carlisle.

Once they left I couldn't help but to notice the thoughtful look on Anna's face as she gazed at the closed front door.

"Are you alright?" I asked her softly not wanting to startle her.

"Well, if I would have landed in "The Vampire Diaries" I probably would have to help to dispose of the corpse." She murmured humourlessly before she glanced up at me and shrugged before she rolled her eyes at my shocked expression.

"It's called black humour."

"Anna…"

"Edward." She bit my name out and shook her head clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"So "The Vampire Diaries"?" I asked changing the topic when she stormed off.

"Another Vampire series only that this one has a lot of spilled blood and many, many corpse in it." Suddenly her head snapped up and she looked curiously at me.

"Is everything set for Friday, I mean with the wolves?" Her brows were screwed together and I could pick up a note of worry in her voice.

"Carlisle called Sam today when he was at the hospital. Jacob and two other mutts will go to the old Hanson timber mill with Bella."

"And Victoria and Riley will not accidentally stumble upon them? Cause that would kind of blow your plan and I am not quite sure the wolves are able to take Victoria on…. And that could end really bad for all of us." Anna said before opening the fridge.

"I'm sure. The timber mill is located in the east and Victoria and Riley came from the west. As long as those mutts do what they had been told everything should go according to the plan." Just as those words left my mouth a memory of the last meeting with them ghosted across my mind.

.

.

"_If you are worried about your family and the people in La Push I would suggest that you split in half. Five of you watch over La Push and the others will watch over Bella at the old Hanson timber mil. It's far enough away from the battle scene as well as the town." I offered._

…_. __**as if I would trust your word blood sucker**__ … Jacob spat at me in his mind _

.

.

For some reason a dreadful feeling pooled into the pit of my stomach as I thought of his words and the mistrust they were laced in.

"Hey, where did you go?" Anna questioned me as she stepped past me to the counter and started to spread the ingredients she needed for her dinner out in front of her.

"It's nothing," I shook my head before my eyes locked with her hazel pools which were intensely studying me.

"You should go hunting." She suddenly said.

"What?" I chuckled startled.

"I think the last time you guys went was a week ago or so…Your eyes are taking on a dark amber colour and as Demitri said you've got to keep your strength up." She shrugged and my heart swelled as I let the care in her voice wash over me.

My body begged me to step behind her, encircle her feminine frame with my arms, to press her back firmly into my front and to nuzzle my nose in her neck … to press a kiss against her delicate, warm skin.

The image was so real in my minds eye that I could practically feel the warmth of her body seeping into mine, sense the ghost of the pleasurable shiver that ran through my form at the intimate contact and feel the rhythmic beat of her life – my life – drumming under my lips.

My body moved without my permission, taking a step forward as my hands itched to touch the beautiful girl that was standing just a few inches away from me. I was craving, longing to live out the fantasy that played out in my mind but I caught myself, letting reality back in.

I did not have the right to touch her, to kiss her whenever I wanted to, yet, … but soon I would I reminded myself.

_Soon I would_. Those were the only words that kept me sane when my body cried out in pain.

"Carlisle, Esme and I will go tonight and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper will go after we come back." My hands balled into fists at my sides as I struggled for control.

"Babysitting?" Anna raised an eyebrow at me unable to see the evidence of my inner battle as half of my body was covered by the edge of the counter and I pulled myself together to respond with a mockingly stern look.

"Just asking," her sweet laughter rang in my ears as she shook her head.

_Soon I would!_

* * *

Is Edward's stomach right about Jake? Is our angry puppy up to something? Well I know and you'll see soon! Hehehehe…

******Comments!** Opinions? 


	34. Chapter 34

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi everyone,

this is the first time I use the third person POV I hope you will like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Third Person POV:

Nervously Bella was biting her thumb nail worried about the approaching fight that her beloved Vampire family was about to face without her as she stubbornly stared out of the window of her beat up truck, still a little bit upset about the fact that Jake had just snatched the car keys out of her hand and banned her into the passenger seat, arguing that she didn't even know where the old Hanson timber mill was.

Peeking up into the with night dark shadowed sky the brunet could make out the thick masses of dark clouds that were slowly moving above her, setting a perfect background for her depressed mood and she dreaded the approaching rising of the morning sun that would lightened the world around her.

Lucky for her the young wolf choose that exact moment to leave the main road and to drive along a fern laced, overgrown makeshift path that looked like no one had used in quite a while.

The tall trees and strong branches that were riddled up with countless leaves of all shapes and green shades provided a secure protection from any unwanted light that attempted to lighten the clumsy girl's temper.

Wistfully the girl thought back to the day she had discovered the books that changed her life, letting the one she had stolen from another seem pale in comparison to what her own eyes saw written down in black and white.

Her thoughts wandered to the lee side of the stony peak, that she had only ever seen in her imagination, were a little tent was supposed to be nestled up against the sheltering face. She imagined flurries that were falling all around the camp side never to settle anywhere since the wind was too strong to let them.

Sad and longing tears stung her eyes as she thought of the beautiful man that was supposed to wait anxiously for her arrival and welcome her with open arms.

Oh how she missed being held in those strong, cool arms that provided her safety and made her feel loves and precious.

Her arms slung tighter around her middle as memories of their happy times together and the pictures her mind created while reading "Eclipse" assaulted her, causing her throat to tighten and the intensity of feelings that were coursing through her tired, sleep deprived and achy body to knock the breath out of her lungs.

But before her mind could tap into the really dangerous territory of "Breaking Dawn" the abrupt stop of the orange beast ripped her out of her painful stupor.

With a sigh and indifferently she looked ahead of herself, taking a moment to let her eyes and mind adjust back to reality after being, once again and for god knows how long, on the boulevard of broken and shattered dreams.

"Jake ….. why are you stopping here? …. Where is the timber mill?" Bella asked confused as she looked at the overgrown end of the path in front of her. All that was around them were trees, grass and moss.

Cranking her neck she saw the unreadable expression that had overtaken Jacob's face and her heart started to beat faster in dread.

"Where are the others? …." She was met with dark silence. "Jake?"

"They are not here, Bells." He answered as he pulled the key out of the ignition lock before he opened the door and got out of the truck.

"What do you mean they are not here?" Bella asked loudly as her brows drew together in confusion.

Jacob stood in front of the old truck with his back to her and made no move to answer, what unsettled Bella. Which was why she quickly jumped out of the truck and angrily stormed over to him only to stop right before him with her arms crossed over her chest and an angered expression on her face that was pinning the wolf down.

"Jacob, what did you do and where are we?"

"Somewhere safe." He bit out matching her dark look.

"When did the plan change?" She fired at him while he remained silent, gazing stoically at the ground in front of him, not meeting her eyes.

A bad feeling was quickly pooling into the pit of her stomach.

"Do the others know where we are? Are they coming?"

Again she was met with silence and fear and panic started to overtake her.

"Jacob we have to go back…."

"No," he barked at her as his head snapped up and his angrily glowing, stormy pools of black locked with hers.

"I don't trust them."

"What?" She shook her head slowly from side to side not understanding.

"I. Do. Not. Trust. Those. Bloodsuckers."

"Jake, I know you don't like them but you fought side by side ….."

"In a damn book Bells and then the circumstances were different. They needed us to win against the red head but now they have those other bloodsuckers to help them. Who's to say they won't use their knowledge to reduce our numbers with the help of that leech army. They do have the perfect opportunity don't they. From all you told me she wants you not them. They are just a bonus but you are the main prize. " He yelled in his frustration at her.

He still couldn't believe that Sam, his other pack-brothers and even his own father had ignored his suspicions.

The young shape-shifter was entirely unable to comprehend how they could put such trust into their mortal enemy, especially when they were at such advantage.

He remembered one meeting where Bella had told them how the fight went down in the books and later when Sam met up with the leeches for the training session, long before the European bloodsuckers turned up, he questioned everything Bella had told them.

Sam trusted those bloodsuckers more than he trusted Jacob's imprint and on top of that he let her feel it which was quite a low blow for the young pup.

His hatred of the Cullen's and one in particular and the disappointment he suffered once it had become clear to him that no one was taking his fears seriously let him be blind to the pain and anguish he was putting the girl through he was convinced he imprinted on.

"And in case you forgot they made it pretty clear in the last meeting that they don't want you." He spat coolly at her, rubbing salt into her bleeding wounds.

Her best friend's words, though it could be argued with if that was still the right term for the young wolf, cut through her like knifes and she had to bite her teeth together to battle against the pain that sliced her heart in two.

Blinking her tears away she glared at the boy in front of her.

"Rosalie never liked me and no matter what happened the Cullen's are not like that, Edward would never…."

Jacob could not stomach hearing her run to their, to _his_ defence once again as it always was in their arguments that concerned the immortal residents of Forks.

"Your precious Edward abandoned you and than let you fall like a hot potato, finding himself another toy that he was shoving right into your face the whole time." He growled at her with his fist balled at his sides while Bella swallowed hard losing the battle against the fat tears that rolled down her flushed cheeks.

Sniffing and furiously weeping the hot liquid of her heated skin with the back of her hand the brunet shook her head violently.

"For fuck's sake, wake up Bells." He exclaimed forcefully, imploring her with his eyes to understand before he sighed, turned around, took a few steps ahead and cursed as he kicked a stone that was nestled in front of his left shoe with such force that it bore into the tree trunk it hit.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his cut off jeans and grumping unhappily under his breath his heart tore in two at the choked and anguished noises the girl he loved was making because he had lost his temper.

He was longing to comfort her, to take her pain away but he couldn't …. And a tiny part of him, one he did not acknowledged; did not want to. He was too angry, too upset; he argued with himself. The rapid shaking of his body and the raging beast inside him wouldn't allow him to do what his heart yearned for.

With a defeated sigh and conflicted emotions in his stomach he walked up to the closest tree and slumped down to the ground, staring stoically ahead, being unable to face the mess he created while he asked himself why he had gone off on her like that.

Anna's POV:

"Are you OK? Do you want some of the hot tea?" Edward asked, standing in front of me while he rubbing his hands down my arms, in an effort to keep me warm, as I sat on a fallen tree in the middle of the forest.

"Don't worry I am toasty warm. This ski mask was actually a great idea." I replied in a teasing voice, absent minded touching the object in question with my right hand.

"And besides we are going to be here only for a few hours," I laughed as I eyed the heavily packed backpack that was full with hot tea and coffee and snacks as well as a first aid kit.

_You are lucky that you are not a stress eater or else you would have been as round as the moon by now._ My subconscious murmured.

"Gone overboard with that, huh?" He questioned looking sheepishly at me while he took my glove clad hands into his.

It was like he couldn't keep himself from not touching me in any way possible but since it seemed to clam him down I didn't particularly mind.

_And if you were being honest with yourself you would admit that you liked having him this close__ and touching you all the time._ My subconscious raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to deny.

It was plain visible to the naked eye how stressed he was to have to go through this battle all over again but this time around with even harder circumstances working against him and his family.

Shaking my head I tried to find a way to distract myself because thinking about all the scenarios in which this could go wrong was not helping.

"Well …..at least the atmosphere is appropriate for the event," I murmured looking around the area deep in the woods that was dimly lit since the sun had just begun to rise and that had been barely touched by the snow that fell the night before as the white, milky mist was slowly creeping along the wet, dark brownish-green forest ground, the moss, the broken and fallen branches, hugging the tree trunks and turning the usually peaceful looking scenery into a slightly sinister place.

"It will start soon." Edward murmured gravely after he took a look at his watch.

I nodded my head just as his cell went off. He put the headset to his ear and looked back at Jane before he turned back to me.

"We are too far away to hear them with our senses." He explained. "Alice hid her cell that way we can hear everything that is happening over there." I nodded in understanding.

In the other timeline he had Seth and the pack shared mind to keep him informed about how his family was doing. I should have known he would figure out a way to be able to keep an eye on them even from far away.

This was part of who he was after all. He and Alice were the ones who looked out for potential danger that could jeopardise their life's and everything they had build for themselves.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." I quipped as nervousness had begun to take hold on me and I prayed that this would work out just as fine as it did in the other timeline

That was all I could do praying and waiting for Victoria and Riley to strike.

God, I hoped that Edward would be able to kill her before she would notice that I was not that family stealing witch and spilled the beans to Jane before we had the chance to explain everything to Aro.

He was the only one of them who would even listen, at least we all hopped. As far as I could see we had not broken any laws. We had not straight out lied to the guard or given false witness but offered vague answers that could be misunderstood. It was all negotiable and depended on one's point of view.

Third Person POV:

The wide Quileute river gurgled peacefully caring masses of wet liquid from the mountains into the Pacific ocean while the Cullen's as well as the Volturi guard positioned themselves securely hidden from view, waiting for the arrival of the newborns.

Intensely and anxious for the upcoming fight, though it would be a rather disappointing one for Emmett and Felix, they watched the surface of the greyish-blue water, observing how a gentle mist was rolling over the wetness onto the ground of the riverbank and inching it's way into the forest which was a perfect cover for Alec's vicious gift.

After receiving a sharp nod from Alice, signalling that it was time, Alec took a deep breath while closing his eyes before he released his poisonous fog to mingle with the one of the nature.

The one's who had not witnessed his gift before watched fascinated, from their hideouts in the trees, how the dangerous haze covered the ground beneath them, looking entirely harmless to the naked eye.

It didn't take long before a blond haired head surfaced out of the water. His narrowed crimson eyes scanned the area and he signalled to the others who had also surfaced by then to go on.

Alec observed them closely and waited until every single one of them stepped into his trap before with am icy twitch of his lips he cut off all the senses of the newborns.

The little boy's gift was vicious and terrifying because he could not only make his victims blind and deaf but he could also cut off any other sense so they can't smell, taste or feel as well, which left them disoriented, confused and terrified and for the most part even paralyzed them. Without the ability to feel they had no real control over their body.

Which was why most of the newborns turned into convulsing messes that fell to the ground like stones though a few managed to stay upright attempting to run in sheer panic and terror only to end up running either into each other, tripping and falling to the ground in their blindness after a few steps or crashing into the tall grown trees, unable to even voice the horror they were going through.

Satisfied with his handiwork Alec nodded at Demitir and Felix signalling to his colleagues that it was safe to enter the previously poisoned area since once his vicious mist had entered the body of a victim it took some time for a paralysing effect to wear off.

While the other guard members and the Cullen's began to tear the newborns apart Alec continued to lean against the tree trunk high up in the tree he had chosen as his observation spot and watched the happenings beneath him with mild interest.

(*.*)

Sniffing loudly Bella dried her tears and a determinate expression settled on her blotchy face before she pushed the door of her truck open, into which she had retreated with a loud, angry bang when she barricaded herself inside the metal box to let the only other soul for miles know that she was not happy with him and did not want to be bothers while she fumed.

With her mind made up the brunet jumped out of the old automobile, turned on her heel and stormed off down the overgrown makeshift path.

"Where do you think you are going?" A half annoyed and half amused Quileute asked.

"Home!" The girl yelled out of anger.

The boy sighed tiredly and rose to his feet.

"Bella!" He called after her what made her speed up her pace but seeing that fate did not meant well with the upset human and her clumsy streak just then decided to rear it's ugly head the brunet suddenly tripped over her own feet and fell down head first but thankfully she caught herself before she had the chance head bashed into the ground.

"Bells!" The concerned wolf immediately ran over to her.

"Ouch," she moaned when she noticed the sharp pain in her left palm.

Strong, hot, big hands gently grabbed her and helped her to sit up while her eyes were focused on the red, thick liquid that was slowly running down her wrist before they darted to the object that caused her injury and she was assaulted by another painful memory.

…_.a small branch snapped off under my left hand and gouged into my palm._

_"Ouch! Oh, fabulous," I muttered. _

_"Are you all right?" _

_"I'm fine. Stay where you are. I'm bleeding. It will stop in a minute." _

_He ignored me. He was right there before I could finish._

But this time Edward had not rushed to her side. It were not cool marble hands that took care of her. It were not tender amber pools that looked worried into her own and she felt hot tears spring into her eyes.

Everything about this day, everything about the past couple of weeks, everything about the future was wrong and the brunet just couldn't deal with the new reality she had single handed created by running away from her problems.

She wanted to become a Vampire so badly. She even went that far as to consider to just turn up at Aro's doorstep or to give herself into Victoria's hands in hopes to convince the revenge seeking female that what would hurt Edward the most was for her to become a Vampire.

The brunet had even practiced her speech many, many times in her head but in the end she couldn't go through with it. But not because she was afraid to fail and to die but because she wanted it to be Edward's venom that coursed through her veins for eternity.

The burning hell that ate her from inside out when James had bitten her, she wanted that to be caused by Edward, for him to become irrevocably part of her. In her mind it was a romantic fantasy; the both of them bonded intimately forever.

Only Edward could make her feel loved and worthy, though at the same time she felt unworthy of him, and just like in the books only _his_ venom could turn her dull, boring, _human_, she resented that word, self into the beautiful, stunning Vampire she read about.

"It does not look that bad, Bells. The cut is pretty shallow." Jacob murmured softly after he examined her hand and left to get the first aid kid out of the car.

Tears were streaming unstoppably down her face while she tried to push the pain away and desperately wanted to forget about the hole that had been punched anew through her chest when her beloved Vampire told her that he had fallen in love with another.

This particular thought stole her breath away and sliced her already scared heart even further letting her wonder if she would ever be able to recover. How could she exist without him?

"There all done." The boy who had become her best friend in one of the darkest times of her life announced causing her to snap out of her self-pity and the sinister place in her mind she had wallowed in.

"Thanks," she sighed after Jacob had bandaged her hand up and she leaned forward leaning her forehead against the muscular boy's shoulder in comfort.

"It's Ok Bells. I will protect you. It's Ok." The young Quileute whispered while he pulled the sobbing brunet into his arms.

But the words left a bitter taste in his mouth because he knew that being frightened was not the reason why she had broken down once again and no matter how many time he tried to convince himself that she was over _him_ the look in her bottomless, chocolate eyes told him the truth he did not want to accept.

The young wolf was convinced that all his beloved needed was time and distance from the one who broke her fragile heart as well his love, patience, understanding and care.

Despite his own heartbreak, having to watch her pin after his sworn enemy, having to witness the love she still held for _him_ reflect in her dark pools when she thought that no one was looking, despite knowing that even after everything _he_ had done to hurt her she still loved _him_ and the lack of help or understanding from his friends he was still determinate to fight for the crying girl that was pressed against his chest.

Even though sometimes he was angry and furious at her for not being able to see what was right under her nose.

But if he just tried long and hard enough he would break her walls down. He would bring back a smile to her face. He would make her happy again. They could be happy together. She would let him in completely and the Vampire that had brought all the pain and misery into her life would be a distant memory he was sure of that.

Or at least he hopped and prayed like hell for this particular outcome.

While the supernatural boy and the heartbroken girl were snuggled up against each other a red headed female Vampire and her companion where on their way to surprise a certain mind reading Vampire and to kill his human pet that he loved so much.

The female was consumed with the lust for revenge for the death of her beloved. She wanted the one who had taken the man away she considered her mate to suffer especially for the humiliations her James had endured.

He who had been one of the best, strongest and proudest of their kind found an end at the hands of freaks. Vampires who had forsaken their nature and had chosen a worthless human over one of their own.

Her beloved had to die so food could continue to exist!

She sneered under her breath as rage overwhelmed her at the thought but she quickly calmed down when she noticed the curious look that was burning into the back of her head.

She was so close to getting what she thirsted for. She could practically smell the sweet tasting blood of the human pet. Suddenly Victoria stopped dead in her tracks, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Riley asked confused until he also caught a waft of the delicious fragrance and a hungry growl vibrated through his chest as the monster inside him demanded to taste this sweetest of nectars.

A feral smile appeared on the female's face before she harshly glared at the male that barely had left his newborn stage.

Immediately the boy stopped breathing. He had just fed opulently a few hours ago which was why the red haze barely clouded his mind and the fact that the scent of the tempting blood was rather faint given the distance it had travelled before reaching him also contributed to the fact that he was able to pull himself together.

Swallowing the venom that had pooled into his mouth he shook his head and smiled apologetically at his sire.

"She's mine!" The red head hissed before turning on her heel missing how Riley nodded timidly.

He did not really understand the woman he loved. He was smart enough to know that she had lied to the others and that territory and food source were not the reasons why she had turned all the others.

Riley assumed that those Cullen's had done her some injustice in the past. One that she obviously could not get over. He wished that she would talk to him, tell him what had hurt her that bad but he knew that that was not how Victoria operated.

So with a defeated sigh he took off after his sire hoping that once the Cullen's and their pet were taken care of the both of them could finally start to focus on their future together.

Quietly the both Vampires moved fast in the direction from which the sweet smell came from, soon hearing the beats of two hearts, what confused both predators, as they inched their way closer in the protection of the wind that blew into their faces.

The female was surprised when she could not smell the scent of the boy who killed her beloved but instead was assaulted by the stench of wet dog.

Having found a good hiding spot in an old tree she observed her target as it was pressed into the t-shirt clad chest of a very muscular young man. Going into herself she tired to determinate if this was a trap but her senses and her gift could not locate any hidden danger.

The red head was slightly confused about this situation. This was not what she had expecting or had hoped to find. She had wanted to kill the pet painfully in front of the mind reader's eyes but throwing her dead and cold body at his feet was not that bad either. She mused and shook her head.

No, she would get the pet alive torture her and end her once she had gathered the attention of the audience she wanted. Suddenly she found herself hoping that the mind reader would survive her army's attack only to be broken by her personally.

She waited for the mutt to unwrap himself from the girl so she could take him out without endangering her target but she could see they were not going to let go of each other any time soon and her patience was already running thin.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." She announced her presence after she had gracefully and quietly jumped down to the ground.

Jacob was too lost in his own thoughts and worry about his and Bella's future to notice the two Vampires that had inched their way to them until he heard the cool female voice that made the brunet's blood freeze.

So fast one could think he was a Vampire himself Jacob whipped around and stood on his feet in a protective stance in front of the frightened human, looking into the brightly shinning red eyes that were intent, missing nothing as they gazed back at him.

The tall grown kid's body began furiously to shake until his form started to blur while his teeth bared dangerously at the two predators in front of him and a growl, a long unbroken sound, signalled a violent warning to back off.

His anger at being this careless to have let them get this close and his fear for his imprintee let the teenage boy's body vibrate stronger than it had ever before and soon, with a vicious growl from deep within his chest, he exploded into a massive horse sized wolf.

…_where the hell are you Jake__ …. we have been waiting for you forever …._ Quil growled in Jacob's head mighty pissed at his friend for standing him and Embry up at the timber mill.

_Jacob!_ Sam's enraged and annoyed voice echoed through the younger pup's mind.

_Not now!_ He braked back and with a few flashes he showed them where he and Bella were and also who was with them.

_Fuck!_ Cursed Embry and Quil in union while they were flying through the forest to the location in which their friend had gotten himself into quite some trouble while Sam and a few others couldn't help but to give Jacob grief over what he had done as impropriate as the time was for that.

_Hold on Jared and I will be there as soon as we can._ Sam said also on his way to help the pup in need.

The red head was smirking coolly at the lone wolf in front of her while her companion wore a serious and sinister expression on his face trying to intimidate the beast, showing him that he clearly was not impressed with the snarls that left his sharp teethed snout.

With a look Victoria gave Riley a silent command. Normally she wouldn't have had a problem with sacrificing Riley to get the human. It would have been easier to let Riley deal with the wolf, to let him provide a distraction, possibly get killed in the process, while she got what she was after.

But she might need him later.

The both of them stepped away from each other encircling the Werewolf slowly that was desperately trying to protect the brunet who was shaking like leaf and temporarily frozen with freight.

_Edward! Edward! EDWARD__!_ She screamed in her head unable to compose any sound out loud.

Jacob stopped growling watching his opponents every move with highest concentration which was why for a few moments it was dead silent. The calm before the storm.

The only sounds that filled the air were the harsh breathing of a scared girl and her frantic heartbeat as well as a few noises of the inhabitants of the forest before a challenging growl erupted from the female Vampire's throat that was answered by snarls which ripping angrily out of the wolf's chest as his in fury quivering boy was crouched down ready for an attack.

Riley bared his sharp teeth growling viciously to gather the wolf's attention. The guarded black pools of the animal were furiously switching between the both Vampires. He was unsure how to proceed and scared to make a wrong move that could cost the girl he loved her life.

All he could do was to go along with the lethal dance the both predators had started in hopes that he would gain enough time for his pack brothers to arrive but the wolf was running out of luck.

The red head's body seemed to be trembling as she moved, she was so tightly wound. Her fingers were ready claws, her crimson eyes flashed with twisted desire as she pinned her target down with an ice cold glare.

Her steps were fluid as if she was a prima ballerina while she slowly moved in a circle around the both creatures that possessed a heartbeat until the moment she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and smiled lethally at the rusty coloured pup before she took off shooting across the field, just a few feet away from the wolf, changing places with her companion.

They did it again and again each time moving a little closer to the helpless wolf who growled and snapped his teeth at them in an effort to keep them away from the brunet he tried to protect.

The female just laughed as she saw fear creep into the beast's eyes and before he knew what was happening Riley had punched him onto his snout.

Shocked and surprised for a second Jake shook his head and snapped his teeth furiously at the blurs that seemed to be all around him. Though Werewolves could run just as fast as Vampires a Vampire could move faster in limited space and the huge body of a Werewolf was not helping matters either.

Recognising that he couldn't do much Jacob took a few steps back until Bella's small frame that was being wrecked by sobs was hidden under his massive body. If he could not fight he would at least make sure no one harmed her.

More and more times either Victoria or Riley were able to place a blow against the rusty animal's body, preferably against his head.

"Stop! Please stop! Please don't hurt him anymore." The brunet cried in anguish trying to crawl from under her protector but he put his paw down on the hem of her jacket keeping her in place.

Desperately she wanted to pull the zipper down to free herself but the damn thing stuck making it impossible for her to get the piece of fabrics off her and to try to help her friend in any way.

Though there was also a dark and sinister part of her that longed to get close to the lethal, venom coated teeth of the Vampires around her.

An image of how Victoria's perfectly white teeth would tear through her skin and into her flesh infecting her body with the precious, immortal poison flashed up in her mind being overlapped by the description of her transition in "Breaking Dawn" but another painful yelp from Jacob brought her back to reality.

Frustrated and hopeless she gave up, pleaded and had to witness how the Vampires continued to bash in on her furry protector. She cringed and winced in pain each time she heard a dull thud or the disgusting sound of cracking bones.

Jacob's legs were trembling violently and he shook his head to stay focused while his right eye was swollen so much he was blind on it. He continued to snap into thin air but it was no use. Chained to one spot he was absolutely no match to the agile Vampires.

Only one thought let him endure the beating and forget about the pain: he had to keep Bella safe no matter what.

Victoria was having a blast, loving to hear the human pet whimper in freight and cry in anguish, pleading incoherently for them to stop. It was music to her sensible ears and let her gloat inside.

She loved it, enjoyed it to an extreme to see the cause of James death writhe in pain in the dirt. Hearing Bella plead for the wolf's life and cry out in pain, terror and fear let a hysterical laugh bubble out of the female Vampire.

_Maybe killing the beast i__s not a waste of time after all._ She mused, realising that the brunet must have some sort of attachment to the animal.

The red head was in the middle of planning how she would draw out the beast's death and let the worthless human beg for it's life before she killed it painfully in front of the pathetic creatures eyes when suddenly an animalistic snarl ripped from the brunet's right and Bella managed to snap her head up just in time to see a mammoth tan shape fly through the tree line, throwing Riley to the ground.

Gasping in disbelieve Victoria snapped her head in the direction where a huge wolf ripped and tore at the blond vampire beneath him, vicious growls left the beast's snout while the Vampire yelped in surprise and pain as the sharp teeth bore into his marble flesh.

Lost in the pleasure of torturing the human and in relishing the grief she was causing she had not noticed the approaching danger but now that her senses were brutally pulled back into reality she could feel it in every cell of her perfect body.

With a powerful leap she managed to move out of the way of the second beast that had pick her as a target instead but she reacted a split of a second too late and the enormous knifes in the wolf's mouth easily cut through the fabrics of her jeans, buried themselves into her flesh and with a jerk of his head Quil tore a huge piece of her calf out.

The red head screamed in pain as she fell to the ground and rolled away from the animal through the dirt. Her orange, red hair was swirling like wild, angry flames around her head.

For a second she was shocked and scared but soon her gift that let her survive the most impossible situations through the years kicked in full force and she scrambled awkwardly and as fast as she could to her feet, blindly taking off into the woods while desperately trying to ignore the pain in her injured leg.

When his friends arrived Jacob was dizzy with relief and finally allowed himself to give up the fight against the darkness that had threatened to consume him since quite some time. But even half unconscious he was still aware and mindful of the girl he loved.

Carefully he let his giant body fall to the side making sure he would not crush the brunet beneath him before everything went black.

Bella watched in horror as the rusty coloured beast swayed above her until he hit the soft forest ground and remained unmoving. Her breath was stuck in her throat and her sight was blurry with tears as she cried out his name.

She was ripped out of her shocked stupor when something white and hard smacked into a tree not far from her and suddenly she heard the animalistic and violent snarls of the two predators that were fighting against each other, reminding her that the danger was not over yet.

Her head snapped into the direction of the terrible noises and she saw Riley looking misshapen and haggard, but he was able to fling a vicious kick into thin grey wolf's rips. She felt nauseas when she heard a bone crunch. Embry backed off and started to circle, slightly limping in pain.

Riley had his arms out, ready for the next attack, though he was missing one hand.

Swallowing hard the brunet suddenly jerk forward and crawled the short distance over to the unconscious wolf that was slowly changing his form. A strangled cry of despair left her lips when she saw his mangled and bloody human body.

Not able to contain herself at the sight of the dark blood and the open flesh wounds she started to cry almost hysterically at the battered frame in front of her shielding him with her body as good as she could.

Behind her Riley's fist caught Embry's flank, and a low yelp coughed out of the grey wolf's throat. The beast's body shook as if he was trying to rid himself off the pain.

Riley wanted to use exactly that moment to duck around the animal and flee from the scene but Embry's enormous head suddenly shot out snapping his dangerous teeth into a chunk of meat on the Vampire's side before ripping it out of him.

Riley screamed in agony before red eyes brilliant flashed with fury that surfaced up behind the pain. His mouth opened, widened, his teeth glistening with lethal poison, as he prepared to rip out a piece of the beast as well.

Riley threw himself into a violent ballet, his eyes anxious for his partner. Embry struck, crunching off another small piece of the vampire.

Riley bellowed and launched a massive backhanded blow that caught Embry full in his broad chest, sending him soaring through the air but luckily he landed on the soft moose overgrown forest ground.

Riley was panting, his face was twisted with mind-numbing pain as he watched his opponent jump back to his feet and circle him in anticipation of his next attack.

The Vampire lunged forward but Embry had just waited for him to make the first move. With a powerful kick he catapulted himself off the spot, averting his body so that he caught the surprised and horrified Vampire by the shoulder.

Immediately his teeth ripped through Riley's stone flesh. An earsplitting metallic screech filled the air as Riley lost a part of his shoulder and the arm.

The brunet nearly blacked out when the twitching limb landed just a few inches away from her feet.

The broken hissing noise that came through Embry's teeth sounded like snickering while Riley was close to panic. With one leap the wolf tore the Vampire to the ground burying it's teeth into the one armed man who hissed, screamed and snarled and snapped his venom coated teeth in desperation but it was no use.

The forest was filled with Riley's piercing shrieks of agony but soon with a last strangled cry accompanied by disgusting ripping sounds of metal it was quiet and a lone wolf was walking around the area collecting white flesh to turn the remains into ashes.

Meanwhile Victoria flew through the trees and bushes in an attempt to escape her follower that wanted her dead. She was slower than normal thanks to the injured leg but her gift allowed her to dodge each and every move the wolf made though it was by hairs breath more times than she liked.

Sensing another attack she whistled through the air but miscalculated the distance because of her dysfunctional leg that did not have the power she was used to which was why she collided mid-flight with a tree trunk. The impact sounded like an explosion, and it threw her against another tree which snapped in half but she landed on her feet again.

Risking a quick glance behind her, still crouched, she saw her attacker inching closer before she took off like a bat from hell.

Twisting around in her death dash she kicked a small sharp rock that she had located a few seconds before with her good leg at the wolf behind her. Though she hit her aim and caused a madly bleeding gash at the beasts head it did nothing to slow him down and he was not her only problem anymore.

Weaving between two tree trunks she managed to escape the sharp teeth of a black beast in the last second only to be stopped dead in her tracks by another horse sized animal.

Though she had been able to feel the danger approaching she could do nothing to outmanoeuvre it. No matter how often she had changed directions the danger adjusted to her change of plans and with her injured leg she was not able to outrun those mutts.

Gathering herself she found that she was surrounded by three giant dogs that had their teeth bared at her, snarled and growled to intimidate her as their black, stormy eyes screamed with blood lust.

She sashayed back, moving from side to side, trying to find a hole in their defence but there was non. Much like she and Riley had done the wolves began to circle around her.

Her brilliant crimson pools followed their movements while she waited for them to act counting on an opening that would give her the upper hand. She was skilled and experienced and she knew that sooner or later they would make a mistake that she could use to her advantage.

She only hoped she would stay alive long enough for that to happen because she could not die. She had to avenge James no matter the price.

The Cullen's and their pet had to pay and those mutts would go down as well even when she had to bring down the whole damn Volturi on them and every other Vampire she knew.

She would get her revenge!

Victoria was a very good fighter. Her body was a lethal weapon as she used her ready crawls and her razor sharp nails to inflict wounds on her opponents whenever they can too close to her.

The pain in her leg began to become bearably and she quickly learned how to operate most effectively with her handicap. She threw punches and kicks, counterattacked every move from the wolves.

She was agile and evaded their strikes just in time but they managed to prevent her from escaping. The female was wild the desperation to get away and frustration about the failure of her plan what worsened her already instable condition.

Coherent thoughts did not pass her mind anymore she was acting purely on instinct, having given herself to her inner monster completely.

Dodging an attack of the black beast suddenly sharp blades served her right hand from her arm. Overwhelmed with panic, shock and surprise and too far gone to be able to feel pain all she could do was to gasp when she caught a brief glance at her stump.

Quil lunged forward forcing her to move sharply back to doge his teeth what presented an opening for Jared to snap at her but thanks to her gift she could twist her body away in a perfectly choreographed spiralling movement just in time only for the alarm bells in her head to go off again a split of a second before Sam tore into her right hip, throwing her to the ground.

A piercing shriek left her lips as the black wolf pulled her flesh apart but she had no time to catch a breath as another set of knifes buried themselves in her shoulder and she felt her right leg being ripped off her lower body.

She screamed and kicked in fury and pain but the sounds she made were drowned out by the hideous, grating screeching her body made as it was being taken apart to pieces.

After they had collected all of Victoria's remains Sam and Quil dashed off to help with the gravely injured Jacob while Jared stayed behind and turned back into his human shape to set the twitching Vampire parts on fire.

Purple smoke and a sticky, too sweet scent awaited the both beasts when they arrived at the other battle scene as well as a hysterically wailing Bella, a barely functioning Embry and a half dead Jacob.

"Get the truck!" Sam barked at Quil after they had phased back and he had taken a look at Jacob.

"K-k-k-keys," the brunet's trembling voice was a soft, terrified whisper but the sensitive ears of the wolf's caught it.

Bella's blood drenched, shaking hand pointed at the direction where Jacob's ripped cut offs were before her stomach lurched and she threw up. Having to watch how the dark red blood dropped off Jacob's body as his friends heaved his deadly pale and still body onto the load bed of her truck was too much for the brunet and she blacked out.

On the way back to La Push Sam's thought averted from worry for Jacob's life and how Billy would react to what was left of his son and what would happen if …. to how much he wished that Bella Swan would finally get out of their life's.

Unlike Jacob he was not blind and deaf. He heard people talking about how Bella had humiliated herself by begging Edward on her knees to take her back in the school parking lot. He also knew that the brunet had shown up at the diner to talk to Anna just a few days ago. Though Sue had not heard their conversation it was not hard to guess what the Swan girl's purpose had been.

He wished and prayed that Jake would finally get over his obsession with the girl. She had been bad news from day one and in the past couple of weeks it became clear to Sam that she was not entirely stable.

But as long as Jake insisted that she was his imprint, though he did not believe for a second that this was the case, and the younger pup would blow a gasket whenever anyone wanted to make him see reason there was nothing he could do about it.

One time Jacob had even gone as far as to threaten to leave the tribe to be with his trouble causing pale face. And Bella herself; every single attempt to talk to her ended with her in tears, reduced to a sobbing mess.

He supposed that time was a vital factor. Everyone had their breaking point, somewhere along the way Jake had to see that she was just dragging him along, using him, that he was only a consolation price, because the one that she wanted had deserted her, not that he could blame the bloodsucker.

He just hoped that Jake would reach that point soon preferably before it was too late.

Arriving at his and Emily's house where everyone who was part of the secret was assembled he grew more anxious and worried as he watched the physician, who was an outsider and had no knowledge of their unique genes, shout commands at Sue and prepared for the operation on Jacob who was hanging on by a thread.

Carlisle had known that he would not be able to help in case that one of the wolf's got badly injured like Anna had told him happened in Eclipse. Rationally he knew that he was not responsible for them but the physician in him did not care about that particular argument he had to help somehow at least.

Or maybe it was guilt that had driven him to do it. Maybe it was his way to say that he was sorry for what would happen to them once Aro would get to know all of their secrets since he had been bombarding Anna with all kinds of questions about them to satisfy his curiosity about the Werewolves.

Either way once the Volturi had announced their participation in the newborn fight he had called Jenks to organise a Doctor for the wolves just in case.

Dean Wilder did not have an easy life, growing up in one of the poorest districts of Detroit, but a brilliant mind, hard work -though not exactly legal-, scholarships and skilled hands made him one of the best surgeons though most of his fortune came from jobs like the one that had brought him into the godforsaken, rainy dump called La Push.

The second he arrived he knew that something was up with those people. He had worked for drug dealers, mobsters and any kind of shady creatures imaginable but something about those bodybuilders freaked him out though he could not put his finger on it.

But he knew better. The fat check in his pocket and the words _high profile client_ which his contact repeated over and over eliminated even the smallest spark of curiosity. In his job he lived longer if he did not ask questions and did not discover secrets.

Which was why after he had finished operating the lethally injured boy who he by then deemed to be a freak of nature and given instructions how to further treat him he forgot all about the godforsaken place and it's people the second he was in his rental car on his way back to the airport in Seattle.

* * *

Did you like it?

Did you see it coming?

Disappointed?

**Comments! Thoughts! **


	35. Chapter 35

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Anna's POV:

Pressing my head closely to Edward's, while his arm pressed me protectively against his side, I could hear the disgusting metallic screeching and ripping through the head set of the cell.

_So far everything was going according to the plan__._ My subconscious was relieved but it did make me feel a little uneasy how tense Edward's body felt against my own.

His worried dark pools of gold were rapidly searching the area around us then he would close them reaching out with his thoughts but every time he opened them again the scowl on his marble face darkened which meant one thing; he was not able to make out Victoria's thoughts.

The time ticked slowly away as we sat huddled together on the fallen tree while the morning sun fully rose from behind the mountains and the screeching sounds of Vampire flesh being ripped apart diminished further and further until no battle noises were transmitted over the cell.

Glancing at the expensive looking watch at Edward's wrist I saw that it was quarter to six and there was still no sign of Victoria.

The sinister seeming mist had dissolved and only a few patches of white flocks reminded of the raging snow storm the night before though the tops of the tall trees where glistering and sparkling when a rare sunray hit the snow and ice crystals.

"Where is she?" I whispered feeling anxious and worried. I had no idea if it was a good or a bad sign that she did not show up yet.

"That's what I like to know as well." Jane bit out annoyed as she suddenly appeared in front of Edward and me.

"I don't know." Edward sighed driving his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You said she would be here." Jane pressed.

"She was supposed to." Edward groused.

"Your little psychic….."

"Alice's visions are subjective. She only sees one of many possible ways. When someone changes their mind last minute she is not able to see this." Edward shook his head.

The little Vampire growled at him and her face pinched with rage until her body was vibrating with fury and she looked like she would explode as Edward jumped to his feet and crouched defensively in front of me.

His eyes were trained on her and a warning growl only left his lips whenever her ruby, in rage glowing, pools would stray to me.

"Jane!" Demitri's voice echoed, a second later, warningly among the trees.

Her hands balled to tight fists at her sides and she clenched her jaw before her suddenly coal black eyes glared murderously at her colleague.

_Whoa, what a temper!_ My subconscious shuddered, staring at her in morbid fascination.

"Where is she?" Jane snarled at Alice who had stepped up from behind a thick, old tree together with Jasper who placed himself protectively in front of his wife and Demitri who looked curiously and slightly confused at Edward and me.

"I don't know I can't see her." The pixie defended herself.

"Try harder." The other pixie growled.

"Jane." Demitri gave a stern look as if to remind her not to lose her patience that quickly.

"Victoria did not show up." Edward answered Jasper's questioning look and surely also his thoughts.

"Maybe she sensed the trap and ran for the hills?" I shrugged offering an explanation.

Jane growled and glared furiously at me while Edward tensed beside me, huffing she suddenly punched the tree at her right and blasted a hole into the trunk with her fist.

"One of the newborns is still alive. Maybe she can tell us more about this Victoria." Demitri murmured. Jane hissed at him briefly being highly upset before she took off and disappeared out of my sight.

Edward turned around to face and the second his eyes locked with mine the hard and guarded expression disappeared only to be replaced by a warm and loving smile.

"I did it again, didn't I?" I whispered.

"Yes," he nodded while the smile on his lips turned smug and his amber depths melted into me. They anchored as they shone with pride, warmth, satisfaction, gratefulness and love.

I had no idea why but suddenly my face started to warm and my heart to beat faster under his intense gaze and I averted my eyes away from his. Biting my bottom lip I felt him taking a step closer to me and my eyes snapped back to his as he touched my arm.

"Are you coming?" The tracker raised an eyebrow at Edward, ripping us out of our moment, when we made no move to follow them.

Bobbing his head and sighing in defeat the Vampire next to me pulled me onto his back while Alice went to get the backpack and we all made our way to the battle field near the river.

Already from afar I could hear the ear-piercing screams and wails of an unfortunate soul; alerting me to the fact that Jane was letting her frustration out on whoever had not been lucky enough to be killed yet.

When we arrived in the clearing the screaming intensified and a body arch stiffly into a distorted, unnatural position. Emmett held Rosalie close to him while Esme buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder.

The wind blew strongly into my face as I covered my ears and grit my teeth at the horrible sight in front of me. Edward stepped closer to me. His left arm went around my waist and he pressed me into his side. Angling himself so that he was slightly shielding me with his body from the aggressive, frosty wind.

But there was nothing he could do about the sticky sweet scent of the burning Vampire flesh that caused my stomach to turn and made me want to throw up. I pressed the sleeve of Emmett's jacket over my ski mask clad face trying to filter the air more before taking it in into my body only through my mouth.

"Jane, you are going to fry her brain and you know how damn long it takes for that to heal." Demitri sighed in annoyance.

Shooting him an angry glare she pixie stopped her torture and crossed her arms over her chest waiting impatiently for the poor girl, that was panting, coughing and moaning while she writhed on the ground, to gather herself.

"Where is Victoria?" Jane barked barely containing her fury.

Fearfully the girl looked up at her, confusion clearly written across her face. It was this moment that I saw that the one who had survived was Bree.

_Seems like some things are__ just meant to happen._ My subconscious shrugged helplessly and looked sadly at the poor girl on the ground.

My heart squeezed for Bree who would find a brutal end very soon.

"Who?" She cringed, terrified that her ignorance might bring on another round of torture. "I don't know anyone by the name Victoria I'm sorry." She cried out hurriedly and closed her eyes in anticipation of her punishment.

"Wasn't she the one who created you?" Jane sneered at her while a pleased look flashed up in her crimson eyes. She clearly enjoyed being feared.

"I don't know," she said, flinching again. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night …. it was so dark, and it hurt. . . ." Bree shuddered. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe. . . ."  
Jane's eyes flickered to Edward, and then back to the girl.

"Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did he bring you here?"

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," Bree babbled quickly and willingly. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent."

Bree lifted one hand and stabbed a finger in my direction. Luckily Edward made sure that we stood against the wind so she could not pick up my scent but guess my heartbeat was enough to make her believe I was the target.

"He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her." Edward tensed beside me.

"She may wants revenge badly but she clearly is not suicidal and she seems to be smart as well." Demitri pointed out sounding tired. "The human might be right," he glanced quickly at me, "she could have sensed the trap and deemed it not worth the risk."

Trembling in rage Jane looked at the newborn Bree. "Felix, take care of that." She spat.

"We could teach…." Carlisle began but was cut off by a violent glare from the little Miss Volturi.

_Her patience definitely had run out._ My subconscious noted with a pinched face.

The giant was only too eager to followe her instructions. When he moved closer to the panicked and frightened Bree I closed my eyes, covered my ears and pressed my face into Edward shoulder while he pulled me tightly into his embrace. In vain trying to shield me from was about to happen.

I hated the high-pitched shrieks of pain and the disgusting metallic ripping noises which invaded my ears and announced Bree's death.

"What are we going to do about this Victoria and her minion?" Felix asked after he lit Bree's remains on fire while Jane was glaring at Alice.

"She seemed to know exactly how to outmanoeuvre your visions … how can she posses such an insider knowledge?"

"Because of the third member of their coven. His name was Laurent. He and one of our cousins from Alaska became … serious …. He gathered information about us conveyed it to Victoria and disappeared ever since." Carlisle answered gravely.

"You should seriously reconsider our relations with that coven if they so easily give away any vital information about you." Demitri frowned as he looked at Carlisle.

"It is going to rain in a few minutes her scent will be washed away before we can even find it." Edward responded to something Jane was thinking and obviously she did not like what had told her.

"I hate this wet hell hole." She growled and looked at the heap of lightly burning limbs ahead of her. Purple smoke hung over the entire area. The smaller heaps had already burned out and only ashes was left of the once so powerful but inexperienced and wrongly guided newborn army.

The Cullen's looked confused, unsure and extremely worried as their golden pools switched from one family member to another. No one seemed to have an idea how to proceed from here.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it now, but she'll come back ….. eventually," Alec spoke up for the first time and then glanced at me, "she wants her dead after all."

Edward's face hardened and he glared at Alec who merely rolled his eyes, amused by Edward's reaction.

"Alec is right," Demitri said looking directly at Jane, "we should get them to Volterra and then the Masters can decide what to do about this Victoria."

She sighed in annoyance but bobbed her head sharply.

(*.*)

"Do you think we will come back?" I asked Carlisle when he parked his black Mercedes in front of Charlie's house. The Chief had requested to talk to either Esme or Carlisle about the trip to Europe when I delivered the news at him on Wednesday.

After a few moments of silence my eyes strayed from the front door of the house where this long, exhausting journey that was nowhere near over yet, had begun to the blond Vampire's serious looking face.

"To be honest I don't know," he sighed, "I can only hope that Aro will understand our reasoning for lying to his people … but…." he trailed off.

Smiling sadly I reached out to squeeze his cool marble hand. His kind amber pools snapped to mine and he smiled back a little.

"Alright let's do this." I said after taking a deep breath and prepared myself to lie straight into the Chief's face.

Needless to say that Jane had not been particularly fond of this trip. After failing to catch Victoria her mood was extremely sour.

Thankfully Demitri took her with him for one final sweep over Seattle, to check out the hiding spots of the newborns to make sure that Victoria was indeed not in the area anymore.

_Guess he just hop__es for a lucky strike._ My subconscious shrugged. _Or he does not want to anger his Masters by not doing his job thoroughly._

Getting out of the warm car I shuddered as the cold evening air hit my skin.

"Anna, are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he came up behind me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried. I really hope they won't actually find Victoria in Seattle."

"Alice still sees us going to Italy as Aro's guests and not prisoners of the Volturi." He reassured me while I felt a little jumpy about this journey.

Giving myself a mental shake I put a smile on my face and knocked on Charlie's door, thankful that the family stealing witch was still in La Push because I had no mind to deal with her again that soon after our last confrontation.

"Hey kiddo," the Chief greeted me with a smile on his face, "Doctor Cullen," he nodded in greeting, "come in."

"Hey dad, we are ready for the Spanish inquisition." I quipped while I took off my coat.

"Hey, my daughter is leaving the country, what do you expect!" Charlie protested mockingly.

"Hi, Anna nice to see you again," Sue smiled warmly at me as she walked out of Charlie's kitchen.

When she moved closer I could tell that she looked tired and worn but when she saw the Vampire standing next to me her face started to glow in gratitude.

"Doctor Cullen," her voice was chocked with emotions what left me pretty confused as well as the tears that she desperately tried to blink away.

"I just made dinner." She blurted out when she noticed Charlie's curious gaze but suddenly her eyes widened and she threw a worried glance at Carlisle as if she just then remembered what he was.

"You are going to love Sue's meatloaf." Charlie stated ushering us into the kitchen.

_Yep, sure he will!_ My subconscious giggled heartily and then raised her eyebrow at Sue in question.

The good Doctor smiled politely at his predicament, Alice had warned him in advance, but still I caught the defeated sigh when Sue and Charlie weren't looking.

Dinner was amusing and it was quite interesting to watch how Carlisle dodged every single bite on his fork while Sue and I tried our best to keep Charlie distracted. It did not escape my notice that every now and then the Chief would throw a worried glance at Sue.

I had no idea when it happened but at the end of dinner Charlie and Carlisle were absorbed into a conversation about fishing.

"I recently bought the Okuma Guide Select ….." The Chief's voice driffted off when he and a genuinely interested Vampire went to eye up Charlie's collection of fishing rods.

Laughing I shook my head as I gazed after them.

_Carlisle seems to like fishing? Who would have thought__?_ My subconscious shrugged.

"Anna." Sue called for my attention when the both men were out of earshot, well at least one of them.

"Yeah," I turned around to look at her.

"I take it, it went well?" She asked a little nervously.

"Yeah, it did though Victoria didn't show up …. We have no idea what happened." I sighed being worried about the unsolved revenge-angle-from-hell situation.

"That is actually the reason why I came here."

Curiously my brows furrowed together.

Sue sighed heavily before she spoke.

"I have no idea what Jake was thinking … actually I do but that does not matter now …..what happened is that he did not take Bella to the old Hanson timber mill where Quil and Embry were waiting for them but instead and without the knowledge of the others he went to a hideout in the opposite direction…"

I blinked dumbly at her.

"This Victoria and the other Vampire," she whispered that word, "found them and by the time the others had arrived Jake was half dead …. If not for the physician Doctor Cullen had organised Jake wouldn't have made it."

I opened and closed my mouth as I stared at her but I was lost for words. Of course I knew that Jacob hated Edward and the Cullen's but I had no idea that it went that far as to risk his and another life just because the lifesaving information was provided by the people he despised.

_Oh my that pup._ My subcounscious shook her head in sad defeat, having no hope for him any longer.

"I know it's wrong and I feel horrible about it but all I could think when I saw his broken and blood drenched body when he lay there ….. was how thankful I was that that was not Seth or Leah." She sobbed desperately brushing a few tears off her face.

"Sue," I whsiepred taking a step closer to her but she held a hand up letting me know that she needed a minute.

"He is going to be alright?" I questioned carefully after a moment.

Quickly dashing the last stray tear from her cheek she firmly nodded her head.

"The Doctor did a great job ….. it looked critical for a few hours but now he is stable. There is no permanent damage as far as I can tell."

I bobbed my head.

"And Victoria?"

"Sam and the others killed her and the other one." I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as relief flooded me and I sighed, feeling about the tone lighter.

"I just want you to know how every grateful we are, especially Billy." She said looking at me but I knew that it was directed at Carlisle.

After that silence stretched between us and I nervously bounced on the balls of my feet before I started to clear the table to busy myself while Sue stood in the corner of the kitchen and I could feel her gaze burning a hold into my head.

"Anna," she spoke up when I had started to put the plates into the sink. Cranking my neck I looked curiously at her.

"Jake is really hurt and normally I wouldn't have left his side but I wanted to thank Doctor Cullen personally or as close as I got to do that though t-there is also another reason I'm here," She stuttered the last part and looked disorganised as if she did not know, or was not sure how, or if, she should voice whatever was on her mind.

Briefly glancing at the ground she took a deep breath and looked back up at me. Fire burned in her dark eyes.

"I really don't want to make things harder on you than they already are and … I know that I have no right to….. but ….. Charlie cares a lot about you." Her eyes pleaded with me to understand before she gazed, seemingly lost in thought, at the small kitchen table behind me.

"Charlie does not talk about his feeling or such stuff usually but last week …. We had dinner and suddenly he surprised me by telling me how much it pained him that you had to move out of his house for the both of you to actually talk to each other, to have a real father-daughter relationship." She shook her head as her voice shook with emotions.

"You have no idea what the meals you have together at the diner mean to him and you actually really let him in into your life."

My throat tightened and my heart squeezed painfully in my ribcage as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I know you have more than enough to deal with already and what I am doing here is not fair to you ….. it's just … I know I have no right to ask this of you but if you somehow could please don't cut him out of your life completely."

"Sue," I looked up at her then, "I either die or become a Vampire. There are no other options."

Pain filled her eyes and she smiled sadly at me before she nodded.

"Maybe phone calls or e-mails are possible depending on what cover story we come up with …but I can't promise anything." I shrugged helplessly after a minute, not sure what was the best solution for this predicament.

I had really come to like Charlie and it did hurt to leave him behind. Though I hated Forks, well more like most people who lived here and treated me like crap or worse, and wanted to get away from this rainy town as fast as possible I would miss Charlie and Deb and her family.

Hearing Charlie's and Carlisle's voices coming closer both Sue and I hurried to clean the kitchen and tried our best act normal.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked after eying her for a moment from the entrance to the kitchen while Carlisle stepped inside and came to stand beside me.

She shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

"Yes, …. It's just Leah had a bad day …. I should go back home now." Turning around she looked directly at the Vampire next to me.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Doctor Cullen." She said, her voice ringing with gratefulness and respect before she hurried out of the kitchen and Charlie went after her.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and gazed questioningly at me but I only smiled at him and shook my head.

"She has been weird ever since she arrived here." The Chief mumbled thoughtfully after returning.

"Guess she and Leah had a little fall out …. But I'm sure everything is going to be OK soon," I lied smoothly and completed my act with a dismissive shrug of my shoulders before I moved closer to Charlie and pulled him into a hug.

His entire body tensed and after a few awkward seconds he patted my back.

"Well see you in a few days Chief." I smiled hugely at him.

_Or maybe not._ My subconscious reminded me.

"Yeah, just don't spend too much money." He said warningly with a dead serious look on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind." I laughed and soon Carlisle and I were on our way back home.

"At least we don't have to worry about Victoria anymore." I sighed looking out of the car window into the dark starlight lit sky.

"Thankfully," he agreed.

"And that man, the Doctor, you think he is safe?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Anna, Jenks knows what he does." Carlisle smiled warmly at me.

"And how will Aro react to that?" The words just slipped out of my mind.

It wasn't as if I did not trust the Cullen's to know what they did but my jittery nerves caused me to turn into quite a worrywart.

"Anna," he murmured my name warmly and placed his cool hand over mine before giving it a light squeeze.

"Sorry," I mumbled letting out a huge breath before my body slump into the big, comfy leather seat.

_If you don't relax soon your hair will turn grey._ My subconscious threatened with her left hand on her hip while shaking her right forefinger at me.

Once we arrived at the brightly lit house deep in the forest that shone like a star in the darkness of the night Edward was already awaiting us at the entrance of the garage.

His expression was serious and his eyes narrowed when he and Carlisle were having a silent conversation. Gritting his teeth he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before letting go and shaking his head in obvious anger and disapproval.

When the garage door finally moved up Carlisle drove inside and Edward was immediately at my door. While Edward, ever the gentleman, help me out of the car his father already left the garage and the both of us alone.

"Everything alright here?" I smiled slightly at him choosing my words carefully since Felix stayed behind and did not go to Seattle with the others.

The mind reading Vampire sighed and bobbed his head though he was still in a sour mood. Holding his hand up, he grabbed my purse and dug my cell out before quickly typing something.

_I would love to strangle that mutt. Has he any idea how bad that could have ended for all of us?_

The darkness in his face grew with every second. Biting the inside of my lower lip I took my cell from his hand and typed my respond.

_Awww… poor you__! I bet you would love to vent out LOUD now! And maybe smash something?_

His mouth popped open before his eyes narrowed into a frosty glare while I was eagerly typing.

_But the good thing about __this is that Victoria and Riley are dealt with. And honestly we have much bigger fishes to fry than an immature, irresponsible puppy that did pay for his stupidity_.

Sighing he bobbed his head though he still did not look happy. His eyes were still narrowed though now cast on the ground in front of him and a petulant expression masked his marble face.

After I tugged my mobile safely away a strong cool hand reached for mine and gently enveloped my fingers. His intense golden pools shone into my own before his lips pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead and he pulled me with him out of the garage.

Third Person POV:

Thick droplets of heavy rain littered the old window of the guest room of Sam's and Emily's house. Bella watched the water run down the cool glass as the pale morning sun announced another day while she pondered what to do.

In the middle of the night she sneaked into the room where the injured Quileute boy was with a bowl of cold water and a small towel in hand. Dashing the sweat of his face and pressing the cool fabrics to his forehead she tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

She was struggling with guilt over what had happened to her best friend and the room was filled with quiet whispers of remorse while she cared for Jake.

But once, around the early morning hours, he had fallen into a deeper and peaceful sleep and rain had started to hit softly against the outer surfaces of the little house she was in the brunet's thoughts strayed away from her shape-shifting friend.

She had no idea what to do. Part of her wanted to grab her car keys and drive to the Cullen's to reveal herself to the Volturi guard in hopes of finally becoming a Vampire and getting her happily ever after with Edward in the end.

But there was this little coherent voice left in the back of her mind pointing out to her what a bad idea that was.

Would the Volturi let them both get turned?

Or would one of them have to die while the other got everything?

But what held her back was the fact that she knew that if Edward was presented with the choice he would sacrifice himself. He wouldn't allow either to get hurt.

Time. She mused. The brunet had not given up hope for her happy end with her Vampire. She prayed that after being with the other girl, as much as that hurt Bella, he would realise that he made a mistake and would comeback to her.

Even if it destroyed her heart in the process she would wait for him. This was how she had to atone from her sins.

Blinking her eyes once she lowered her gaze and saw Jacob sleeping soundly in the bed she had spend the night next to. His breathing was even and he even looked a little better than yesterday.

Though the cuts that normally took just a few hours to heal were still visible on his rusty skin. She supposed that the reason for the slow healing was the amount and gravity of the damage his body had to deal with.

Unshed tears prickled in her eyes when she looked at the boy who had risked his life for her while she was fantasising about become his mortal enemy and was crying out for another, though thankfully not out loud.

In moments like this the brunet felt like a monster. Like this horrible, selfish person she did not recognise.

She did care about Jacob and how could she not? Even in her darkest hour he could make her smile. He was and always would be her best friend, her sun… but she could never love him like he wanted to be loved by her.

He could never have her heart because the truth was that her heart was not hers anymore. It was Edward's …even if he did not want it –another slice across the brunet's soul that would leave an ugly scar- she couldn't help how she felt.

The hollow empty wound of loss burned in her chest as soul-shattering pain shook her tired body. Her spirit was significantly less pure, consumed by something dark.

Overwhelmed by pain and anguish familiar ugly emotions and thoughts assaulted her as hatred and jealously were raging wildly in her belly when she thought of the girl she had so badly wronged. Though she felt guilty for what she had done to Anna she couldn't help but hate her for what the female from the other world had taken from her.

First the clumsy girl had believed that the other girl was nice and genuine she had found no indication in the parallel universe to believe otherwise but with time going by and with each new emotional wound deep within, Bella came to think differently.

Having to watch helplessly how the other girl slowly took everyone she loved from her had awakened something dark and ugly inside the brunet and the day Edward ended things for good with Bella for the other girl let something inside her snap.

Edward was her hero, the love her of her life, her soul mate, they were meant for each other, no one could ever love him like the brunet did of that she was sure.

Bella had tried to warn Edward. She told him of her suspicion that the other girl was trying to get back at her, that Anna was calculating and manipulating.

And hadn't Anna succeeded?

Rage was boiling in the clumsy girl's veins.

Anna had Charlie wrapped around her little finger. Once Bella had accidentally overheard a conversation between her father and Sue. The affection and care in the Chief's voice when he talked about his "other daughter" were like cuts with a blazing hot knife to the naked skin.

The brunet felt unloved, neglected and unwanted when she heard him prise the other girl about how caring and thoughtful and sweet and mature she was.

Tears had welled up in her eyes when he told Sue about their fishing trip, their meals together and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest when he confessed that he wished that she could be a little more like her sister.

For Bella it was obvious why Anna had been so friendly to **her** father she wanted revenge and of course she did not stop there.

Having the benefit of living with the Cullen's she had pulled one after the other on her side and in the end even Edward.

Bella was convinced that Anna had absolutely no honest and genuine feelings for Edward or any of the Cullen's really. Her soul purpose was to hurt the brunet just like she got hurt by her. The brunet was also sure that all the money the Cullen's had as well as immortality and inhumanly beauty were also reasons for Anna to snatch Edward away from her.

A part of Bella, a rather small one, knew that she was wrong with that assessment and that she was being even unfair but the greater part of her did not care about that.

Yes, Bella had destroyed the other girl's life but she was sorry for doing so, she had apologised and she was suffering from the guilt she felt each and every day.

While wallowing in self-pity an unhappy grimace covered the clumsy girl's face as she sniffed and dashed her tears away and her mind switched back to Edward.

Pain tightened her chest when she thought about the events of a few hours ago. Deep within she had hopped that her beloved Edward would come to her to protect her like he always had done in the past but he didn't.

An epiphany struck her then.

All the times when she had been so willing to sacrifice her own life – like running off to Italy, jumping off the cliff, cutting her wrist with three Vampires around ….. – she had only been this brave – or stupid however one wants to look at it – because she knew that one way or another Edward was there to safe her.

She had played with fire. Edward's refusal had made her desperate without her realising it. By walking so closely by the edge somewhere deep within her she had hopped to "accidentally" force his hand.

But without Edward there as a safety-net she was terrified of death or worse eternity without him.

A sob caught in her throat as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Trembling she scrambled to her feet and crawled carefully, so not to wake Jacob or disturb him in any way, onto the bed. As gently as possible she lay down beside him, curling against him while trying to stifle her sobs against his hot skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She breathed quietly as she wept. "But I can't set you free."

She loved Edward and did not know how to not love him. She needed him like air to breath she was depended on her beloved Vampire and without him by her side she did not know how to function.

She was a broken and hallow and fractured mess. A dysfunctional shell of a person and without her best friend at her side she would simply fall apart. The mind numbing anguish would consume her entirely and end her.

She needed Jacob to hold her together.

She needed her sun to warm her.

She craved his smile because at some days it was the only thing that could throw a little light into her darkness.

She loved him. She truly did but it was not enough. Not then – in the books - and not now. No one would ever compare to Edward.

But Jacob kept her head over water without him she would be drowning. She was well aware of that.

Just as well as she knew that if Edward would want her back she would run into his cool, strong arms without a second thought. She would feel extremely guilty about hurting Jacob like that but she would do it in a heartbeat nonetheless.

For not being strong enough to do the right thing.

For being selfish enough to use the genuine feelings and care of someone in such an ugly way.

For yearning and praying for something that would hurt the one who cared about her so much.

And for knowing that one day, maybe even soon, she would break this wonderful person's heart she cried bitter tears while the boy who had risked everything for her rested peacefully next to her unaware to what was going on in Bella's head.

* * *

**You know how it goes!**

**Push me!**


	36. Chapter 36

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi guys, first of all I want to inform you that I have a beta reader now.

Big thanks to **Cullenbabe1231 **for her awesome and super fast work. **If you need a beta check her out!**

Secondly, sorry for not updating for so long. *digs her toe in shame*

Well then **ENJOY!**

* * *

Anna's POV:

Hesitantly and very slowly my mind was starting to function again and I could make out the feel of cool lips that were brushing over my forehead. A content sigh left my mouth when I noticed the cool fingers that were deeply buried in my hair and were slowly and gently pulling my locks.

Groaning softly I snuggled up closer against ….. something that was cool and hard and smelled really good. An arm was curled tightly around my waist holding me closely against …..

_EDWARD!_ My subconscious mumbled loudly not even bothering to look up from her fashion magazine as she sat in her comfy lounge chair.

My eyes snapped open with a start and I looked up into the golden pools of a certain mind reading Vampire.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He greeted me with a soft smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

Confused and blinking I pulled away from him and looked around the cabin of the private plane of the Volturi.

"I fell asleep?" I questioned dumbly with true surprise in my voice while Felix gazed at me and chuckled whereas Alec raised an eyebrow at Edward who in response circled his arm around my waist and drew me back to him.

"Yes, you did about three hours after the take off." Edward murmured gently while I tried to remember.

The last thing I knew was how I was gazing out of the window at the huge, milky clouds that were rolling around underneath the plane. I had to admit that I had felt really tired because I couldn't get any sleep the night before not matter how much I was turning and tossing on my bed to find a comfortable position.

"How long did I sleep?"

"We'll be landing in Florence in about an hour." Carlisle answered from behind me.

Turning around I nodded my head and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Morning," I mumbled and returned my attention back to Edward, "I'll go and use the restroom."

Quickly scrambling to my feet I grabbed my purse and I let out a relieved sigh once I had closed the bathroom door behind me. At least I could have my approaching melt down in semi private.

Looking into the huge mirror my slightly sleep dishevelled reflection was staring back at me as worried and terrified thoughts assaulted my mind. My stomach lurched with freight and the scare of the unknown.

Bracing my hands against the edges of the sink I bowed my head down and took a few deep breaths.

_There was no use in getting all worked up. What will be will be._ My subconscious shrugged in defeat with a wary smile on her lips.

A myriad of emotions was coursing through my veins freight, worry, horror, anxiousness, the urge to flee, to run screaming for the hills ….

_How very human._ My subconscious giggled tortured smile on her face and without humour.

….. but in the end I settled for numbness.

Pulling myself together I worked hard on banning all the thoughts of what was to come from my mind though they were still there looming at the edges of my consciousness.

Having freshened up I returned to Edward's side on the sofa that was located in the back of the cabin. He immediately slung his arm around me and pulled me into his side, placing a small kiss against my temple.

I could feel the tension, worry and nervousness radiating out of him. Apprehension was clearly written in very one of the Cullen's faces no matter how much they tried to downplay it.

The careful optimism that had held our hopes up in Forks seemed to be quickly wearing thin with each mile that we left behind us.

Soon we all found ourselves diversified onto the two luxurious black limousines that were waiting for us at the airport in Florence.

The breathtaking Tuscan landscape flashed past behind the tinted car window while Edward held my hand in his, stroking his thumb in circular movements over my skin.

Keeping my mind as empty as possible I watched the hills and the walled towns that looked like castles in the distance rush past us as we rolled down the winding road to a destination we all dreaded to reach.

"We are not going to Volterra?" Edward asked all of the sudden.

My head whipped around to look up first at the Vampire next to me before I followed his line of sight and I saw Demitri bob his head.

"Master Aro has ordered us to bring you to his vineyard. It's about an hour outside of the city."

Focusing my attention on Carlisle who was seated opposite of Edward and me I could see him having a silent conversation with his son who seemed to clam and relax slightly because of what Carlisle was saying to him in his thoughts.

_Guess that's a good sign__, right?_ My subconscious furrowed her eyebrows in question.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence until we arrived at a huge black, 7'high, metal gate with an elegantly arched bow top that was reinforced by double horizontal bracing and adorned with flowing rows of circlets and distinctive fleur-de-lys points.

The gate opened automatically and we headed up a two-lane road with rows of vine stocks growing at both sides and behind them lush green hills with fruit or olive trees painted a perfect picture of this breathtaking landscape.

"Do they know?" I asked cranking my neck to look at Demitri after I had seen some men work on the vine stocks.

Glancing briefly out of the back window he nodded, "yes."

The look in his ruby red eyes when he said that made it pretty clear that all the humans who worked here were to become lunch at some point. I couldn't help but wonder why they would work for creatures that would kill them at some point.

Gina did it because of her desire to become a Vampire.

"Are they all hoping to become Vampire's at some point after proving themselves worthy enough or … why?" The words bubbled out of me before I could stop them.

After a shocked second it was Alec who answered my question, to my immense surprise.

"Some of them are stupid enough to believe that but most of them sold their life to us in time of need. And they do know better than to go back on their contracts." He smiled at me but it was a calculating, icy smile.

_**A warning!**_ My subconscious muttered with narrowed eyes.

Ignoring the cold chill that went down my spine regarding the threat that was laced in his words my mind concentrated on those poor people who obviously were desperate and hopeless enough to deliberately forfeit their own life.

After about twenty minutes of driving up a hill an antique looking, but very well kept, Castle came into view. The cars drove through a huge gate inside the complex of buildings.

"Wow!" I breathed staring fascinated at the old and beautiful pieces of architecture around me after I had exited the limousine while Edward wrapped his arm, protectively and possessively, around my waist.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw how an elder, human man who was dressed in a dark blue suit greeted first the Volturi guard before he briefly spoke to Carlisle and signalled to a few younger men to take care of our luggage.

It was late in the morning. The sun was shining brightly high up in the cloudless, blue sky and even though all the assembled Vampire's were sparkling in the most brilliant colours, like a myriad of diamonds, not even one of the humans battered an eye at the inhuman spectacle right under their noses.

"Originally this all had been built in Scotland around 1730. Master Aro discovered it a few years ago and let the castle be moved here." Felix explained and chuckled at my awed expression.

The grip around my waist tightened.

"Do you think they left the puck behind in Scotland?" Emmett asked his wife wearing a serious expression. Rosalie rolled her eyes while Esme threw a stern glance at her son but his silly comment managed to take some of the tension out of their porcelain faces.

The wide stone staircase, in front which the limousines had parked, led us to the open front terrace with several sitting oportunities that were seperated from each other by strategically located excotic plants.

While I was admiring the main building opposite the entrance to the castle that was pushed out a little what allowed an amzing view over parts of the vineyard from the terrace a sudden sharp pain attacked the left side of my skull.

On top of feeling totally whacked from the long flight and having to endure what the jetlack did to my body another mind-numbing headache had just announced itself.

_Well__l, when it rains it pours, doesn't it._ My subconscious murmured sympathetically.

Moving further ahead we stepped through the huge double doors that led inside directly into an opulently decorated entering hall. The structure of the building permitted light and air to penetrate the Castle from all sides.

The interiors were sumptuous and each work of art and each painting seemed to have been carefully selected for its appropriateness to the style and period of such a significant mansion.

My eyes were just taking the grand central staircase in that was embellished with fabulous statues when Jane's voice caught my attetion.

"Master Aro will arrive here later today. Until then you will be shown to your rooms." She said in a bored manner before she headed down the hall and disappeared behind a golden double door. With a shake of his head and a sigh Alec folowed his sister.

"Or you can take a look around the vineyard just don't leave the property." Demotri said without paying Jane's behaviour any attetion.

"Thank you. We will keep that in mind." Carlisle nodded his head and the vegetarian Vampires and I followed the same elder man from outside up the staircase.

"This is definitely better than a prison cell or a wet dungeon." I commented once Edward and I were shown our room.

It was characterised by the luxury and spaciousness reminiscent of the elegant boudoirs of the aristocracy, featuring sumptuous Baroque style decors and nuances. And the boiseries, fine draperies and antique furniture were creating an exclusive yet warmly welcoming atmosphere.

But what my eyes focused on was the massive four poster bed in the middle of the room which was calling out to me even though I had been sleeping for hours on the way to Europe.

"I'll take a shower." I mumbled, untangling my fingers from Edward's gentle yet firm grip, before I headed over to my suitcase which was standing at the end of the bed and fished my pj's and my shower-bag out.

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, shall I organise something for you?" Edward asked coming up behind me.

"I'm not hungry yet, maybe later, but if you could make a soda magically appear from out of nowhere….." I turned around with my stuff in my hands and winked at him while I was faced with his serious yet guarded expression but his butterscotch pools led on how worried and troubled he was.

Mentally sighing I offered him a brief smile before I disappeared into the bathroom which was the definition of luxurious like everything else in Aro's Castle. It was large, made out of marble and equipped with anything one could wish for a relaxing bath or a quick shower.

The warm water had felt heavenly on my skin as it washed the grim away from the journey and it relaxed my tense muscles but it also drained me considerably. And my head was really starting to pound.

"Those are really strong ones." Edward mumbled when I sat on the bed and was just about to take two tablets.

I just shrugged and took the glass with the coke from his hands.

"You need a prescription for those."

Swallowing the painkillers down I sighed.

"I went to the hospital about three weeks ago and whined to the gyneacologist there how much my head hurt during the time of the month. He's young, he's a guy ….. he gave me the good stuff." I mumbled while crowling under the covers and snuggling my head into the pillow.

A while later when the pain had diminished a little and I was almost asleep I felt the bed dip behind me before Edward pressed his forhead between my shoulderblades and placed his hand on my hip.

(*.*)

I was slowly waking up while gentle fingers were running through my long hair. Taking a deep breath my body stretched and I noticed something hard lying alongside of me. My head no longer rested on the pillow I had snuggled into but now on Edward's board chest while my right leg was thrown over his hips.

I was very literally clinging to him in my sleep.

My eyes immediately shot open and cranking my neck slowly I looked up at him, sheepishly, through my lashes while smiling apologetically but Edward didn't seem to mind our position at all.

"Hello, sleepyhead," he murmured gently while his amber pools smiled warmly at me.

Slowly I began to lift my right leg up to move it from it's current position but Edward's hand on my thigh stopped me right in my tracks.

"If you don't mind could we stay like this for a little bit longer?" He asked me carefully but the longing in his voice was unmistakeable.

His golden depths were pleading with me. Sighing I snuggled back into him and smiled to myself when his arm tightened around me while I exhaled rather contently.

"How is your head?"

"It's good for now. What time is it?"

"Around two o'clock. Your lunch will be ready in about half an hour … and I don't want to hear any complains your belly had been growling rather dangerously for quite some time now while you were asleep." Agreeing fully with Edward's assessment my tummy grumbled loudly.

"I wasn't even going to be difficult." I mumbled defensively while I shrank back in his one armed embrace and pouted at him.

"One never knows with you. You are always keeping me on my toes." He chuckled and brushed his lips against my forehead.

"Wouldn't it be boring if I didn't?" I shrugged cockily.

"You…" he laughed and his other arm also wrapped around my body as he rolled us both onto our sides.

We laughed together, feeling carefree, until his expression suddenly was overtaken by a serious mask and his left hand slowly moved up from my waist, brushing softly over my arm until he cupped my face.

His thumb was gently stroking over my cheek while his butterscotch pools shone intensely into my eyes.

"I love you, Anna." The words were a soft whisper that left his lips and made my heart skip a beat. He smiled warmly at me before he buried his face in my hair and pulled me further into his hard chest.

My body relaxed and melted against his torso while a small, content smile graced my lips. Rather quickly I grew very fond of being nestled against his strong, ripped chest.

(*.*)

The room we were summoned into around eight o'clock was located in the south-east of the Castle and it's interior was full of luxurious, antique furnishings. Seating accommodations were arranged around an impressive renaissance fireplace. Gorgeous parquet floors, intricate plastering and original wood panelling contributed to the royal atmosphere of the room.

The magnificent reception room had floor to ceiling double aspect 5 metre high windows filling the room with the light of the sinking red, orange sun.

Through huge, glass double doors one had access to the marble patio and staircases on both sides led to a master piece of a garden, containing all sorts of exotic and unique plants.

Edward pulled me a little further into his chest while I watched how the sinking sun fell on him and like prisms, his marble skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles all over the place.

"This place is unbelievable," I murmured awed, gazing at the artful fountain in the garden in front of me that played a complicated symphony with the water.

"They are here." Edward suddenly whispered what made my grip on the marble handrail of the patio tightened before he cranked his neck and looked back into the reception room.

Seemingly calm and collected, Carlisle, who was standing on my other side, also admiring the beautiful green in front of us together with his wife, murmured with a warm smile on his lips.

"The fountain is fed by an underground spring. When I was still with the Volturi this used to be Sulpicia's favourite place."

"It still is, Carlisle, my old friend." A voice I remembered only too well echoed from the inside.

Heading back into the reception room all four of us walked over to where the other two Cullen couples were. Their stance was respectful, quiet and watchful but their faces were guarded as they observed each move of the lean, dark haired and almost translucent skinned man.

Marcus, Caius and Aro were surrounded by Jane, Alec and Felix. None of them said a word. Even Felix's easygoing expression, which had occupied his face during his stay at the Cullen's, had turned back into the businesslike mask I had seen in the other timeline.

_Somehow they only appear more lethal in their silence._ My subconscious mused.

Closest to their Masters stood a tall, black haired Vampire who distantly reminded me of Adriana Lima. From my previous visit to Volterra I knew that that was Renata; Aro's shield.

But there was also another female Vampire standing a little on the side that I did not recognise. She had long honey coloured locks cascading down her back and shoulders and average high.

It wasn't important in any way but I couldn't help but to notice that no one of them, except Jane, wore the typical black cloaks…

_Come to think of it she was also the only one to be walking around in that thing the whole time back in Forks while the others opted to normal street wear._ My subconscious mumbled to herself.

Though I had to admit that seeing the both females clad in cute summer dresses, Caius wearing a business suit while Marcus and Aro as well as the other males had dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts let the whole situation seem a little bit less threatening.

As if we were their guests that dropped by for a friendly visit.

Carlisle squared his shoulders and smiled in greeting. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

"Indeed it has old friend," Aro agreed exited, " "I am gratified by your success in this unorthodox path you have chosen. I expected that you would waste, weaken with time. I have to admit that I did not believe that you would find others who would share your peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong." He murmured while his milky red eyes swayed over the each Cullen.

"Ah, and this must be your lovely mate, Esme? Am I right?" Aro murmured offering Esme a polite nod.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Esme greeted back and no one would have been able to tell the lie in her words.

Aro cranked his neck and his milky, ruby red eyes were sweeping with interest over Alice and Jasper before he acknowledged Emmett's and Rosalie's presence what compelled Carlisle to introduce each one of us to his old friend.

Markus who had been standing behind Aro glided to his side. The black haired Vampire lifted his hand up and the white-haired ancient vampire just briefly touched Aro's palm before dropping his hand to his side.

Aro raised one black brow.

Looking up at Edward his perfect mask was in place and no sound escaped him unlike the quiet snort in the other timeline.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting."

Having done his duty Markus joined Caius on one of the antique sofa's watching the happenings in front of him with little to no interest.

Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing,"' he said. "Absolutely amazing. The intensity of the bonds in your coven is quite remarkable, dear friend," Aro spoke directly to Carlisle. "It even surprised Markus and it takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, as you know yourself."

"This is because we are a _family_ not a coven." Carlisle stated firmly.

Aro blinked surprised at him before an amused smile overtook his face.

"I see. Well now," Aro said and held his hand out to Carlisle who gazed at it for a moment and sighed before he hesitantly reached out his own.

With an untroubled smile, Aro grabbed Carlisle's hand. His eyes snapped shut at once, and then his shoulders hunched under the onslaught of information.

All the rest of us could do was to wait and watch anxiously how Aro would react to the occurrences of the last few months.

My muscles tensed and my heart was wildly racing in my chest while I was holding Edward's hand in a death grip as a victorious smile appeared on the elder Vampire's face before it was blown away by a myriad of emotions which changed so fast it was impossible for me to keep up.

The exchange continued long enough that the guard grew uneasy. Low murmurs ran through the room until Caius barked a sharp order for silence. Jane was edging forward like she couldn't help herself, and Renata's face was rigid with distress.

Without any warning Aro's eyes flashed open and his face froze with morbid fascination and utter disbelieve.

It took Aro a few seconds to gather himself while the other red eyed Vampire's watched their Master curiously and slightly confused as their stances shifted; ready to attack and protect.

"You have given me much to ponder, old friend," Aro continued. "Much more than I expected."

As Aro's gazed found me and his milky eyes narrowed sharply, Edward pulled me closer to him, shielding me with his body, before he suddenly gasped and his head jerked up. His amber pools were widened in wonder and disbelieve as he stared at Aro.

It was then that I noticed the bewildered look in Aro's milky crimson eyes as he gazed at me.

"You have met someone like her before?" All head's turned in Edward's direction and questioning and confused looks bore hols through him.

Aro closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again and bobbed his head.

"Yes, I have. …. Ah, this scent so different yet so similar." He murmured the last part while he took a step forward what caused Edward's body to tense.

Seeing Edward's reaction Aro chuckled.

"Don't worry young one, I won't hurt her …. There is so much to learn …so much to know still." He said before his gaze suddenly found a new focus; Carlisle.

"That was a quite thorough examination." He briefly pointed at me with his hand while looking at Carlisle.

"As far as that was possible, yes." The blond Vampire agreed.

"What's this about?" Caius snapped inpatiently from behind Aro.

"Her scent can't you smell it?" Aro turned around to look at an annoyed Caius who was sniffing the air and raised an eyebrow at me.

"She is just like this Enrique."

"Another traveller?" Markus piped up and for a brief moment surprise settled on his face before it turned back into a dead mask.

"A little diamond in the rough." Aro cooed, smiling pleasantly at me but hungry possessiveness flashed up in his milky, red eyes.

"Who is Enrique?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"A man from another world I have met about three hundred years ago. I have always hopped to meet another one. One who would be able to answer the questions that Enrique left behind. You see he had no idea how he suddenly landed in our world. One drunken night changed his life forever."

"What happened to him?" I couldn't help but to ask.

Aro's milky old eyes swept over me and he sighed regrettably.

"Unfortunately when I discovered him he was already an old man ….. and his heart was too weak with age. I have always suspected that there must be more like him but in all my years on this planet he had been the only one I had met, of course until now that is."

Edward swallowed hard while his eyes were hard as he read Aro's thoughts and his arm around my waist tightened, drawing me impossibly closer to his strong body.

Aro cocked his head and looked curiously at me.

"So this Stephenie Meyer?"

"She said that she caught a glimpse of this world, more specifically Edward and Bella, through a dream. That is all that I know I have never met her personally."

I had briefly thought about if there were others like me around somewhere but even if, the chance of ever meeting someone like me was almost non existent and most likely they would also have no idea how to return where they came from.

_But if you had the chance could you simply grasp it and leave Edward behind?_ My subconscious whispered and I froze.

To actually present me with such an opportunity _now_ would be just cruel and inhuman. How could one choose between their heart and their soul? However I would choose I would lose in the end.

It was bad enough to be forcefully and without my consent separated from my family but to have to make such a decision, to have to actually choose between your family and your future, to fracture your heart in one way or the other, to know what pain the ones left behind must feel, to live with the guilt …..

If I would have found a portal that would lead me home tomorrow it would have been the most horrible day of my life. I used to tell Edward that he was caught between a rock and a hard place but now I was.

Shaking my head to chase those depressing thoughts out of my mind I rather concentrated on the fact that Aro had met someone else from another world before and that Stephenie Meyer seemed to have had a glimpse into this world, rather than having created it with her writing, which made me wonder about the meaning and possibilities.

Maybe the laws of nature and physics were not as set in stone as man kind thought.

_You should know. You are the exception to the rule after all!_ My subconscious snorted.

"Aro!" Caius growled annoyed.

The one in question lifted his hand up as he twisted his body around to face a glaring white haired Vampire and another rather bored one.

"Patience, my brothers. We will talk about this at length, shortly."

Caius huffed and turned his head away while wearing an angry pout.

"The books?" Aro raised an eyebrow at me.

_Why is he asking when he just saw all the answers in Carlisle's head?_ My subconscious grumped.

"Were all written out of Bella's perspective and Edward was not exactly forthcoming with information." I quickly glanced up at Edward's hard face.

"Interesting choice of words." Aro noted.

"I was simply stating a fact." I shrugged innocently and inwardly I let out a breath in relieve being glad that I had never let the information about Aro's sister death slip.

Nodding his head his eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Bella," out of the corner of my eye I saw how Jane's ruby red pools narrowed suspiciously and the other guard members that were sent to the US looked slightly confused, "tried to open another portal. If she could have done it she would have." Alice hurried to say.

Gazing briefly at Carlisle Aro bobbed his head. "Somehow I don't doubt that."

A low growl came from Caius direction and I could feel the tension rolling off Edward as he listened to Aro's assessment of Carlisle thoughts and memories.

It was dead silent for a moment while the strain of the Cullen's and myself mounted as Aro discerning eye was directed at me before he suddenly moved away from Carlisle, who stood together with Esme a few feet in front of the rest of us, in Edward's and mine direction.

Smiling in anticipation Aro reach out his hand and held it palms up in front of Edward, compelling him to take it.

Gritting his teeth the Vampire next to me followed the silent order. When Edward touched Aro's insubstantial-looking skin I observed the older Vampire's features change. Just like in the other timeline with me his previous confidence wavered and became first doubt, then incredulity before he calmed it into a friendly mask.

"Outstanding! I had seen it in Carlisle's and Jane's thoughts but to experience it…." suddenly he trailed off, glided closer and reached his hand out to me.

"May I?" He asked excitedly.

Pressing my lips into a tight line I placed my hand in his cold one while the smile on his face widened.

"Mhm," Aro murmured thoughtfully before his eyes flickered between Edward, Carlisle and me. "I wonder how far her ability can reach. If it is a shield she builds around herself or if she is somehow connected with you, young one, shielding you permanently?"

Once again Aro lifted his hand up reaching it out to Edward who took it wearing a composed mask. Reluctantly Edward let his arm fall from my waist as Aro led him away from me.

After they had moved away about three feet from me Aro's face suddenly lightened up before his head lowered as he closed his eyes at the new onslaught of information.

Strained like a string I watched as Edward's head bowed, too, the muscles in his neck locked tight as he read back again everything that Aro took from him, and Aro's response to it all.

Again the exchange continued on, long enough for the guard get concerned and uneasily shift from one foot to the other while glancing briefly to their left and right but this time they remained silent.

Then Aro's eyes snapped open and he pulled his hand quickly away from Edward. His milky eyes glinted with disbelieve and fascination.

"Such possibilities," Aro shook his head murmuring to himself while gazing between Edward, who was heading back to my side, and me.

Edward's butterscotch pools looked apologetically into my own while his tortured gaze swept over my face as he gently wrapped his hand around my finger, smoothing his thumb back and forth against my skin.

I offered him a small smile to silently reassure him before, with a tight feeling in my chest, my gaze returned to the ancient Vampire that stood unmoving in the middle of the room wearing a faraway gaze. When I felt a tremor wreck through his body my eyes briefly cast up to my right and I saw Edward clench his yaw while he read Aro's mind.

"Aro…" Carlisle carefully spoke up but Aro held up his hand to silence him.

"So much to discuss," Aro said, in tone of an inundated businessman. "So much to decide. I must confer with my brothers. We will continue this tomorrow, my old friend."

I had kind of expected that Aro would have wanted to read the minds of the others as well but than again once he had read Edward's that kind of became unnecessary.

Caius rolled his eyes in annoyance before he stood up in one quick motion and glided out of the reception room followed closely by Markus and half of the guard.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay," Aro murmured while his gaze met mine, his milky eyes were bright and excited, though the look in them appeared odd, as if not real before something chilly flashed up behind them just for a spilt of a second.

With one polite smile and a nod Aro excused himself and headed outside followed closely by the rest of the guard.

All the Cullen's stood rooted in place. Not moving nor saying a word, waiting. Only fearful and highly concerned glances were being exchanged.

Minutes ticked by as Edward held me rigidly in his arms. His amber pools were dark and hard, staring, but not seeing, at a spot on the north wall of the room, while he was gritting his teeth. All of the sudden his eyes snapped shut and he drove his free hand forcefully through his dark hair while is cool breath tickled the skin of my collarbone as he exhaled harshly.

"What did he think? What's he gonna do?" Emmett immediately bombarded Edward with questions.

"Did we break any laws?" Rosalie barked harshly at Edward while her perfect body trembled. I couldn't quite tell if it was in rage, terror and mortal fear.

"Alice?" Esme's voice cracked as she looked fearfully at her pixie-like daughter but the little Vampire in question just shook her head. "It's too early to tell."

And then her amber pools fixed on her mind reading brother who's body got tenser with each passing second next to mine. Edward's eyes hardened and his face was pinched with stress and pain as he was driving his hand forcefully through his hair while holding me firmly to him with the other.

All of them were bombarding him with questions out loud and surely also mentally. Although a part of me wanted, almost demanded, to voice the same concerns and claim answers to smooth my fears, not a single word left my lips.

Though I should have been panicked and deadly afraid I somehow felt strangely detached. As if I was not really inside this situation that was happening around me but as if I watched it happening to someone else from the outside.

For a few second I didn't really see anything and the voices around only arrived as hushed whispers in my mind. That was until Edward's grip around my waist tightened almost painfully.

Instantly I was brought out of my strangely numb stupor and I gave myself a mental shake. That was not the time to space out.

"Stop!" My voice left my dry lips as a shrill squeak and I winced.

All the Cullen's minus the one who held me looked startled at me.

"What?" Rosalie snapped after a second as fury shook her body in her helplessness.

Clearing my throat I responded. "I just thought I should point out that you are all giving Edward a monster migraine."

Esme and Carlisle looked slightly guilty and concerned for their son while the others stared at me as if I was crazy but the death grip around my waist had loosened and Edward squeezed me once lightly to him as if to signal that he was OK now.

"I can't really …..." Edward sighed frustrated. "Aro was too overwhelmed with the amount and complexity of the information he ripped from Carlisle's and my mind. Quite frankly he was in a daze about the information about the travelling between worlds and especially about the time-jump …." Edward trailed off while worry craved itself into every feature of his marble face.

_Oh great._ My subconscious moaned.

A disconnecting silence settled between us until Jasper spoke up and looked thoughtfully at me.

"Was there anything mentioned about Bella's gift in the books? Does she have the ability to jump through time?"

"No," I shook my head. "The only ability Eleazar could detect within her was the shield, nothing else."

_If the journey into and__ the stay in another world had not changed that._ My subconscious voiced my fears.

Edward drew in a sharp breath before his troubled amber pools snapped to mine while he held me a little closer to him. I could practically feel the naked panic rise inside him.

That made two of us.

"I seriously doubt that I have the power to time-travel." _Hopefully!_ I added in my mind. "I think that that occurrence was connected to the portal. A one time thing."

"Yes, I think so, too." Carlisle agreed with me while his gaze was solidly focused on Edward who clamed down a little but his jaw remained tight and his body language strained.

"I'll keep a close eye on them. All we can do for now is to try to find good enough justifications to the accusations they might raise against us if they do that …..." Alice droned in a for her atypical monotone voice which had no inflection, was hard and without any emotion as her eyes seemed to see something that was faraway while behind me the last warm rays of the sinking red sun were disappearing behind the horizon.

* * *

**You know how it goes!**

**Push me!**


	37. Chapter 37

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

*peeks around the corner and digs toe in shame*

I know. I know ….. it has been forever : ( …. But at least I can say that I have finished the story. Three regular chapters and two epilogues left.

* * *

**Anna's POV:**

Standing on the balcony of Edward's and mine room, in Aro's Castle, I was gazing out at the beautiful night sky that was full of sparkling and twinkling stars while my mind was positively blank.

Of course I wanted us all to get out of this, out of Italy alive and in one piece, but there was this registration that loomed over me like a enormous, razor sharp sword that was hanging over my head threatening to behead me any minute.

I wanted all of this to be over but what shocked me and even scared me a little was that part of me didn't care if that over would be final. With a frustrated sighed I closed my eyes, bend my upper body and let my head fall onto the back of my hands which were resting on the marble handrail.

I was just so tired and exhausted.

After a few deep breaths I pushed those negative thoughts away bobbed up enjoying the warm breeze that engulfed me and brushed my hair softly around my shoulders as I heard a light footfall approach.

Turning around I watched how my room companion stepped onto the gorgeous, marble gallery through the white double doors, holding a glass filled with a soft drink in his right hand.

"What's so funny?" He asked, furrowing his brows at my giggles and in an attempt to calm myself I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Chaperoned strolls, Ice-tea on the porch ….." Edward's face narrowed with confusion and I shook my head at my own silliness.

"It's nothing really." I smiled at him. "Just something that suddenly popped up in my head."

_His proposal to the bitchtroll throws you into hysterics?_ My subconscious asked thunderstruck and apprehensive.

"Whatever it was, it made you smile." He noted while he closed the distance between us, placed the glass with the soft drink on the board marble handrail and pressed a gentle kiss against my temple.

"Whatever? Are you not going to ask for clarifications?" I raised a challenging eyebrow at him choosing not to think about the context of my twisted amusement.

"Would you offer if I did?" He questioned back.

"Mhm ..." I teased, turning around to face the beautifully sparkling sky again while Edward stepped up closer behind me, placing his hands on both sides of me on the handrail so that I was imprisoned in his embrace.

"Maybe one day." I finally answered.

"You are mean." He complained while his forehead fell on my nearly naked shoulder while was only covered by the thin silken strip of my spaghetti straps top.

I giggled softly nuzzling my head against his.

"I wish things could be different." He mumbled quietly after a while.

"I know." I sighed as he straightened his body and I leaned back into him.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist before he started to rock the both of us slightly from side to side.

"There is no use in crying over spilled milk." I mumbled while I was peering at the stars.

"I know _that _…but still my decisions and actions got us all into this trouble." He commented in a low, cool tone.

Cranking my neck I looked directly into his hard amber depths that softened once they zeroed on my gaze.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked him with no emotions in my voice.

I could have cuddled and pampered him and told him how this wasn't his fault but the truth was, at least in my opinion, that that was not what he needed. In situations like this he had to learn to stand up for himself and not to wallow in self-pity and self-loathing.

Beating himself up about what had happened until he was completely useless or did something really stupid because of his self-imposed punishments was not going to help anyone and it certainly was not healthy.

Edward opened and closed his mouth as he thought of an answer. Pain was clearly visible on his face as well as the desire to fall back into familiar patterns.

The guilt, the self-loathing, feeling responsible for things that weren't his fault would always be part of him, part of who he was but I hoped that he would learn to deal with them instead of letting them swallow him up into darkness.

"I don't ….. I don't know, yet, but," his amber pools shone with pain and self-doubt as they stared into my own. "I will fight for you. I will fight for us, all of us… That is all I know." He murmured with a far away look in his darkened depths.

I smiled at him and whispered after a few moments, "baby steps."

His head jerked before he blinked at me and his eyes widened. A carefully doubtful, unsure but also thoughtful expression formed on his face before he hesitantly bobbing his head in agreement, "baby steps."

Soon his features morphed onto a frown and his expression grew darker.

"Aro called for Eleazar to come to Volterra but before that he was ordered to determinate Bella's exact ability." He whispered with a steely undertone.

While I inhaled deeply processing that information something occurred to me.

"What about the wolves and is Eleazar coming alone or …"

"Only Carmen is accompanying him. Carlisle is currently explaining the situation to Sam so the pack won't kill them."

"Then let's hope like hell she hasn't somehow acquired more abilities."

"You think it is possible?" Edward questioned while his body tensed.

"I don't think anything is impossible anymore. I just really hope that neither of us has what Aro wants."

"You could go home if …" Edward mumbled in a tight voice and his breathing got heavier.

Immediately I cranked my neck and shook my head as I stared into his troubled amber pools.

"I….." sighing before biting my bottom lip I turned around still shaking my head. "I have always wanted to return home, from the first minute I had set foot into this world I wanted to get back home… but…" My voice trailed off as I searched for the right words and tried to sort my confused and conflicted emotions while Edward turned my body around so I was facing him.

"But now…" I murmured being torn in two directions.

I yearned to see my family again ….. but if I would be presented with the choice ….

Shaking my head I swallowed hard and grasped the right sleeves of his shirt between my thumb and forefinger, pulling him closer to me while my gaze left his expressive, golden pools to settle on his chest.

Edward didn't say a word but leaned his head in and pressed a kiss against my temple and then another one against my ear before he just held me gently against his hard body.

"Aro wants access to other worlds so he could expand his hunting territory, am I right?" I suddenly blurted out.

"Among other things, yes." He sighed heavily after a long moment of silence.

"Other things?" I asked looking curiously up at him.

"He wants to see if people from other worlds would have any kind of special abilities once they are turned." Edward muttered in disgust.

I groaned at that, closed my eyes and let my head fall against Edward's collarbone.

"Wait," my eyes shot open and my head snapped up, "are we still meeting them tomorrow morning or is Aro going to wait for Eleazar to arrive here?"

"They haven't decided anything yet but most likely we will have to wait for him."

I sighed loudly snuggling my head into the crook of Edward's neck. I really didn't want to think about all of this anymore for today.

"You are tired." He murmured while his lips brushed over my forehead and before I knew what was happening I was in his arms bridal style.

"Bathroom." I commanded while I wounded my arms around his neck as he walked back inside our room.

"What?" His surprised golden pools blinked at me.

"I never go to bed without brushing my teeth. Really you should know that by now." I mockingly pouted at him.

"My apologies ma'am." He chuckled weakly, also emotionally drained by the events of the last few days, and pressed a kiss below my ear.

**Third Person POV:**

.

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

_._

_The smell of earth, wet wood and something deliciously sweet accompanied those words before the velvet voice once again murmured softly and lovingly to her._

.

_"For almost ninety years I've walked among my kind, and yours… all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet."_

.

Utter and delirious happiness shot through her veins as she heard his words and saw the love that was meant only for her shine in his golden pools.

.

_"You are my life now."_

_._

_It were only five little words but they declared everything she needed to know._

_._

_"They call her my __singer…__"_

_._

_The beginning of everything. The reason why he noticed her. The reason why he couldn't stay away. The reason for his protectiveness and possessiveness, his gentle love … She felt blissful …. but…_

_._

_"…I can't live in a world where you don't exist."_

**.**

**Suddenly a****n excruciating numbness befell her body while her heart squeezed uncomfortably in her chest. She felt distantly confused though happy at the same time ….. but ….**

**.**

_"…my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.__"_

_._

_A desire she did not understand that did not make any sense seized her chest._

_._

_"You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours."_

**.**

**This was not desire anymore but pure, utter need. An primeval urge …..**

**.**

_"I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

.

She could hardly breathe as panic spread though her body like an aggressive virus.

.

_"It… the baby likes the sound of your voice.__"_

_._

_Even in her sleep she could feel the hot tears that run down her flushed cheeks__ and the feeling of emptiness inside her._

_._

_"Forever and forever and forever."_

.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, kicking against an invisible enemy and bathed in her own cold sweat her eyes shot open and without even realising it she sat up with a start on her bed. The brunet was clutching the left upper part of her drenched tang-top with her right hand while her broken and bleeding heart raced painfully underneath.

A beam of pale morning light sneaked it's way between the slight gap of her heavy violet curtains while the clumsy girl focused on the dust motes that were frantically and chaotically dancing in the streak of light because of the turbulences her hectic and irregular breathing caused.

Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to chase the nightmare from her mind. Forks klutz number one had lost count over how many of such horrific nights it had been over the last few weeks.

She desperately fought against the bile that rose up her throat and the nauseous feeling that made her feel light-headed. Breathing in deeply and feeling positively whacked with exhaustion because of the nightmare she lifted up a shaky hand to brush the tears off her face.

Charlie winced in surprise spilling some of his morning coffee he had held in his hand when Bella began to scream at the top of her lungs. Sighing heavily he put his cup on the table in front of him and grabbed a dishcloth to clean himself. Lucky for him he hadn't changed into his police uniform yet.

When the screaming continued and intensified the poor Chief couldn't take it anymore. He had to experience his child's pain one too many times.

Charlie had hopped that if he gave it some time that Bella would get over whatever – or to be exact her crush for Edward Cullen – was causing her those episodes but with time passing no improvement was to be determinate.

The nightmares and the screaming had stopped for some time after the Cullen's had returned but then started again even worse than before and Charlie's limit had been reached this morning. Just like every good parent he just couldn't endure to know that his child was suffering.

He would get Bella help if she wanted it or not!

With that though on his mind and a determinate expression on his face he stood up from the kitchen table, filled a glass with water and made his way to his daughter's room.

Because she was breathing so hard and harsh and was still caught up in her own mind the clumsy girl did not hear the footsteps that approached her room nor did she hear the light knock on her bedroom door.

Twisting the doorknob and pushing against the large piece of wood the police Chief of Forks knew exactly what sight would greet him and of course he was not disappointed.

His little girl sat there on her bed, looking even smaller than she was, tangled in her sheets, drenched in her own sweat as she gasped desperately for air. The Chief's chest tightened at the sight but he gritted his teeth together and walked over to her bed.

"Nightmare?" He asked awkwardly and waited.

Surprised by the gruff voice swollen doe eyes shot to the source in shock before they looked down on the scrambled bedcovers while she quickly tired to fix her faces as good as she could though it was no use and hesitantly looked up at her father again who handed her the glass of water which she gratefully took and drank it off in one go.

"Thanks," she mumbled holding on to the empty glass with both of her hands while she felt her father's stare on her.

The both of them were quiet for a few moments as a tense silence settled between them. An uneasy feeling settled inside his stomach as he licked his lips and searched for the energy and strength to start the conversation that he knew would not be an easy one. It was crippling.

"This can't go on like this." He said while witnessing how Bella's head lowered a little more.

"You are having nightmares for months now. That is not normal. You barely eat, speak only when someone asks you something directly and even then your answers contain only the bare necessaries, you lost weight and frankly you look like you have been through hell and back. If this goes on you will get seriously sick."

The clumsy girl winced at the worry and helpless anger in her father's voice and she felt bad about giving him trouble but she also knew that she was unable to do anything about it.

The grip on the glass tightened as hot tears pool into her burning eyes and a quiet sob left her throat.

Charlie sighed when he saw her flinch and heard a painful whimper leaving her lips. Grabbing the chair from her desk he put it in front of the end of the bed and sat down on it.

Realising that the Chief was not going to go away Bella huffed annoyed while tears were streaming down her cheeks in frustration. She wished so much that her father would leave her alone already.

No one could help her.

She would not be alright.

Not until Edward returned to her side but _they_ refused to understand that.

"Do you want me to leave?" The clumsy girl asked in dull voice as more tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

"Bella, no, I'll always want you," the Chief exclaimed with a sigh, not liking the turn in conversation, "but I can't help you with this …. this depression. I gave you time in hopes that it would go away ….. but it's only getting worse."

"But," she whispered hoarsely.

"I know that first love is very powerful and all but," Charlie sighed suddenly feeling very tired and old, "….Bella, Edward is not coming back. I know it hurts. Trust me I _know_ but some day it will be easier ….. things will get better again. You are still so young….."

"Noo," the clumsy girl suddenly cried out in a hysterical voice. Her head snapped up and she stared at her father with wide ripped open, teary eyes shaking her head in denial, not wanting to hear anymore.

His daughter's reaction scared and pained Charlie but it also strengthened his resolve.

He licked his dry lips and started another approach but this time a more careful one as if he was talking to a scared, injured animal that would bold any minute if he made a wrong move.

"Bells, you are wasting away in front of my eyes. This is not about only you anymore but also about your mother and me. We love you kiddo, we love you so much and you are worrying us to death." The Chief felt bad about using the clumsy girl's weakness to his advantage but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Bella whimpered and wrapped her arms tightly around herself to protect herself from what her father told her.

"Bella, I think you need help."

"I ….. I'm eighteen." She choked out and the Chief sighed long and heavily.

"I know that and I don't want to force you to anything," _at least not yet_, he thought, "but at least think about it. I talked with Dr. Miles and all I am asking is that you consider meeting her."

The clumsy girl bit on her bottom lip until she drew blood not wanting to meet a shrink. A shrink couldn't help her anyway. Therapy functioned only if the patient was honest but honesty would only get her into a funny farm or everyone involved killed.

"Please think about it." The Chief sighed watching his daughter draw her covers closer around herself before he stood up, put the chair back in it's place and with another heavy sigh left her bedroom.

Tears were rolling down the brunet's blotchy cheeks as her body shook with sobs. A while passed before she was able to calm down but it took her screeching alarm to snap her out of her sad and defeated stupor.

She untangled her limbs from her covers, dragged her achy body off the bed with a heavy sighed before she grabbed her shower-bag and made her way to the bathroom though all she wanted to do was to lay back down and close her eyes.

But that was not an option. Her shift at Newton's would start in an hour. Though that and other responsibilities annoyed her she was also thankful for them, in a way, since they got her out of bed every morning.

After a quick shower the brunet went into the kitchen in search for a granola bar when suddenly the old yellow phone rang out. Slightly annoyed and listlessly the clumsy girl took the call.

"Hey, Bells. How are you?" A cheerful male voice greeted her.

"Hey Jake," she mumbled with far less enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong?" The pup immediately worried about his Bells when he heard her tired and defeated voice.

"No, nothing is wrong. .. I … just couldn't sleep that's all," she answered truthfully.

"Oh," he commented hesitantly while his brows furrowed and his concern for the fragile brunet spiked.

Bella's nightmares were well known to him. When the pack was watching over her while Victoria was still around they all heard her screaming and begging as she slept.

"Listen Jake, um, I am running a little late. I'll see you after my shift, alright," Bella mumbled.

"Oh, ok," Jake sighed sadly, "then see you later."

"Yeah later," the brunet nodded and hung up.

After she ended the call the clumsy girl closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. Scolding herself for the confused emotions which were rushing through her body.

Frustrated with herself Forks klutz number one angrily hunted down a granola bar and munched the snack, without really tasting it, on her way over to Newton's Sporting Goods. With a long sigh she killed the ignition after she parked her truck in front of the store and took a long calming breath before she pushed the car door open.

(*.*)

"That'll be the last one," Mrs. Newton murmured as she set down a box with lanterns next to the brunet who was stocking up the shelf with torches. "After this you can go, we'll mange from here." The elder woman smiled and went to help out a clueless looking customer.

Bella sighed and robotically unwrapped the fast selling goods out of the brown boxes before putting them neatly in rows on the shelf while her mind wandered to the happenings hundred of miles away from the little village in the middle of nowhere.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears and her heart squeezed painfully. It should have been her standing by Edward's side while her beloved Vampires were facing the most powerful coven on this planet.

But how were they even going to make it without her? She asked herself. It had been her gift that shielded and protected everyone when they came for her and Edward's daughter.

Another painful stab pieced her heart. She still couldn't quite grasp it that she was never going to look into the beautiful face of her and Edward's miracle.

But there was still hope she suddenly realised. When Aro would touch any of the Cullen's he would know about her and her gift. The leader of the Voturi who loved to collect Vampire's with special gifts had wanted her in "New Moon".

Maybe this was it. Maybe this was her chance to get her happy ending. If only Aro would insist for her to be turned Edward would be there for her, she was sure of that. Her beloved and his- _their_ -immortal family would be there, taking care of her while she got used to her new life.

Immediately her mood lifted and a careful, small smile appeared on her lips.

…_..Anna ….. would become a Vampire as well…._

Jasper's words from when Alice had seen the brunet's decision to go to Italy crashed into her like a wicket curve ball, knocking the air out of her lungs as they stomped down her tender hope.

Scars on her damaged heart, which barely began to scab-over some, were being ripped wide open and she had to use all that was in her to be able to suck in a breath and hold the hot tears that burned her eyes back when a huge, hot hand touched her shoulder.

With a gasp of surprise and fright she spun around and hit her back against the fully stocked shelf only to be faced with the dark expression on Sam's face.

"W-What are you doing here?" She squeaked and shuttered, pressing her right hand over her thundering heart.

"I need to talk to you."

Immediately concern licked through every fibre of her being.

"Jake?" She chocked his name out but a second later breathed a sigh in relief as Sam shook his head.

"Is his usual pain in the arse."

"Then why?" The clumsy girl furrowed her brows.

The alpha looked around the store that was filled with humans and shook his head again.

"Are you done soon?"

The brunet blinked and nodded. "Yeah, I just need to take care of those empty boxes." She pointed at the heap beside her.

Sam nodded. "I'll wait for you outside." He all but barked and turned on his heel.

Fork's klutz number one let out a strangled breath while she wondered why Sam had sought her out. A determinate expression settled on her face before she grabbed the empty boxes disposed of them and hurried to join Sam in the parking lot to get to know what was going on.

"Follow me!" The tall Quileute ordered when the brunet approached him before he got into his car.

An uneasy feeling rumbled in her stomach as she followed Sam's car to La Push which only grew more intense when he suddenly took the wrong turn on the cross roads. Frowning in confusion the clumsy girl drove after him.

It took a about frothy minutes until they seemed to have reached their destination somewhere at the edges of the forest among what looked like long abounded warehouses which were slowly falling apart as mother nature was claming it's grounds back.

"Where are we here?" Bella asked looking around after she exited her truck, "and what are we doing here?"

The clumsy girl was just utterly confused and even more so when she saw three horse-sized wolves emerge out from behind the farthest warehouse.

"We are waiting for two bloodsuckers. They want to see you." Sam spat.

"What?" She gasped.

Was the Volturi coming for her! But then how did Sam know?

Bella's face narrowed into a frown again. "Who is coming? And how do you know?"

The alpha glared at her while he crossed his arms over his board t-shirt clad chest.

"The blo-Cullen's called," he bit their name out with a disgusted and a hate-filled edge in his voice.

"What? Why? What did they say? Who is coming? Who did you talk to….." While the questions were blurting out of Bella's mouth Sam grew more and more annoyed with Fork's klutz number one.

"The little physic said they would be here around six o'clock and that you should be here too." Sam said in a cool and dark voice. "One of those bloodsuckers wants to check out your ability or something."

.

_Eleazar … __has an instinctive feel for the gifts of others- the extra abilities that some vampires have. ….. Eleazar's gift works even with humans, to an extent. …. Aro would have __**him test the people who wanted to join**__, to see if they had any potential…._

.

Her mind immediately recalled everything she had read about one of Carlisle's oldest friend and hope exploded inside Bella's chest. If Eleazar was coming that meant that Aro must have shown some interest in her.

When Sam saw the hopeful and anticipating expression that was blossoming on the brunet's pale and tired face his stomach rolled in disgust and consternation. Jake had almost died to protect her and he and the others had to go out of their way to tend to Bella Swan problems once more and here she was stomping on their efforts and making a fool out of Jake again.

This puppy love, no obsession, was definitely getting out of control but what could he do? Jake blew off directly when Sam or any other tired to talk about his relationship with Bella. The person in question herself would start to wail and run to Jake what would set him off. And Billy; for whatever reason he kept his nose out of his son's catastrophic love life. His only comment to the whole thing was that Jake wouldn't listen no matter what he said.

But the whole Jake matter and the fact that she was a Vampire magnet with a huge weakness for them were not the only reasons why he couldn't stand the clumsy girl.

Emily was hurting. After her friendship with her cousin Leah had gone to hell because he imprinted on her Emily Anna had become a best friend and a confident to his fiancé.

It tore his at his heart when he had to watch Emily's sad face as she looked at photos of herself and her "best friend" that told about a life that had only ever existed in their minds.

If it hadn't for Bella Emily wouldn't have to go through this kind of pain again. She wouldn't have to miss or hurt over something that hadn't been real in the first place. Rage rose up inside him and the look on the brunet's face was only spurring it on.

The alpha wanted to scream at her- _as his fist clenched at his sides_- tell her what a fucked up bitch she was- _his eyes fell shut in his fury_ -to take her and shake her until she came to her senses. His body started to tremble slightly as those images were running through his mind.

Noticing what was happening he ripped his eyes open and glared darkly at the brunet.

"You are such a greedy and ugly creature." He sneered at the shocked klutz before spinning around and walking away from her because he really couldn't stand the sight of her any longer.

Surprised tears prickled in her eyes and rolled down her flushed cheeks while she wrapped her arms around her middle sniffing quietly. She knew that Sam had seen right through her from the very beginning, even before she herself was aware of what she was doing, but he had never been this blunt, hostile and harsh. Though he had not often had the opportunity to give her a piece of his mind since Jake had always been there to defend and protect her.

Her chest felt tight as she went back to her truck, climbed into the driver's seat and tried her best to stifle the tears and sobs.

The clumsy girl felt impossibly alone in this moment.

Edward was not there to take her into his cool embrace and take her sadness away … how she missed his smooth, velvet voice that murmured into her ear.

And not even Jake was, currently, at her side to warm her and fill her dark existence with his bright light.

The clumsy girl was startled out of her thoughts when Sam roughly knocked on her car window.

"They are coming." He barked curtly and marched to the back of her truck.

Brushing the last wet traces of her tears off her face with the back of her hand she got out of her truck and slowly crossed the distance to where the angry looking Quileute stood.

A few moments ticked by until she first heard and then saw a black BMW, with tinted windows, inching closer to them. The luxurious automobile stopped about five yards away and a woman and a man who were both black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to their chalky complexions, emerged from overly expensive, German vehicle.

Those both beautiful Vampires immediately took on a defensive stance once they smelled the revolting stench that made all of their alarm bells ring out and the three huge beasts that stepped out from behind the run down warehouses didn't particularly make them feel any better.

The klutz couldn't keep her eyes of the gorgeous female Vampire. She was of average high and had a beautifully curvy body that would make any top model green with jealousy. Looking at the gorgeous woman in front of her made the clumsy girl's stomach hurt, causing her to feel even more unworthy, unloved and not pretty than she already did.

Eleazar had not been happy to have suddenly received a call from Aro. Especially the delicate matter it concerned unnerved him once Carlisle had called and explained the entire situation to him.

He was just grateful that Kate had taken Irina hunting, one got to thank the universe for small favours, or else that could have ended in a disaster since Irina was devastated after Laurent's death and wanted revenge on the very beasts he and his mate were now facing.

Carmen crouched slightly when she saw the three huge beasts and Eleazar sighed heavily. Normally he didn't mind that his wife always got her way but this time was one of the few occasions that he hated her stubbornness. He would have felt much more at ease if she just had stayed in the car or better yet a safe distance away.

"That's her," Sam barked, not bothering with exchanging pleasantries, as he pointed at the clumsy girl to his right with a nod of his head, "let's get this over with."

"Very well," Elaezar bobbed his head and eyed the small female human suspiciously.

Taking a good look at the pale-skinned girl with her flushed and blotchy face, the wide and swollen eyes with the dark and deep circles underneath them, pink glowing rose and the messy hair as she stood there with her arms wrapped around her middle he couldn't help but to wonder briefly how such an insignificant and plain person could be worth so much trouble.

Giving himself a mental shake he reached out with his gift and examined the human in front of him but also the wolves. Aro had wanted to know if the wolves had any special abilities that the Cullen's weren't aware of but he couldn't detect anything unusual about the reeking creature.

Fork's klutz number one was staring directly into Elaezar's golden pools hoping like hell that he found whatever he was looking for to have another shot at a happy ending with Edward and the Cullen's.

She had no idea how that could work out but they do say that while there's life there's hope.

"Thank you. We will take our leave now." Elaezar said and threw his wife a look that clearly said that she should get back in the car instantly.

"Wait what…." The klutz piped up wanting to know what the Vampire who held her future in his hands had seen.

Though Sam was also curious about that he threw the clumsy girl a disgusted look because he had a fairly good idea why she had asked.

Elaezar cranked his neck to look at them again before he answered. "You are a shield," Bella knew that of course but nonetheless was revealed to hear that believing that was the only thing Aro was after.

"I am just delivering information. I'm sure the Cullen's will inform you in case any decisions had been made." The male Vampire said in response to the look on the tall human boy's face.

Sam nodded curtly watching the Vampire get into his car and drive away. He didn't like the situation. It worried him that a coven of Vampire that was said to be the most powerful knew about the tribe's existence and their secrets.

If only Bella Swan had never entered their lives. Sam gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"We are going home." He called out to his pack brothers, turning on his heel to get to his car, not sparing the brunet one glance.

The clumsy girl was in a strange mood while she was standing there watching after the black BMW as it drove away and the hope in her heart grew but at the same time she began to feel slightly guilty and uncomfortable.

In the books she had gotten everything in the end. Edward, immortality, breathtaking beauty, a beautiful daughter, the family she had always dreamed about, her best friend remained at her side forever and her father still had a place in her new life …. but in this reality, the clumsy girl slowly came to realise, she might actually have to make sacrifices to become a Vampire and to have a happily ever after with Edward.

The brunet's stomach twisted with an uneasy feeling and her chest tightened at that thought.

* * *

**You know how it goes!**

**Push the button!**


	38. Chapter 38

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Happy reading!

* * *

Anna's POV:

Breathing in through my nose I let my mind be clouded with a wonderful fresh and clean scent as I snuggled closer to the cool body next to mine while tiny colourful and brilliant beams of light bounced off my closed eyelids. My back arched a little as I woke up while I felt the ends of my hair being pulled and a delicious shiver went through my still sleepy frame.

"Welcome back sleepy head," an amused velvet voice chuckled and I felt the vibrations under my head and my right palm as they were resting upon Edward's muscular chest.

"Did I fall asleep?" I mumbled tiredly, rubbing the palm of my right hand over my eyes.

"Yes, I believe you did," Edward chuckled again.

"That's your fault you know." I mumbled before my hand shot from my eyes to my mouth as a yawn overpowered me and I tried to stifle it, in vain.

"My fault? How so?" He asked amused und slightly perplexed.

"How am I supposed not to fall asleep when you play with my hair?" I mumbled and sighed heavily when I felt a sweat pearl roll down my lower back. "It's too damn hot in here."

Thankfully Edward was functioning as my personal air conditioner or I would have already been cooked too well through. This humid, muggy and hot climate in the Tuscan reminded me of a summer some years back in my world. That one summer had been particularly bad, too humid and ardent. During the days everyone was seeking refuge in the cooler corners of the house or we went to swim in the river.

I smiled sadly and wistfully at that bitter sweet memory feeling the tight pain pulse from my chest through my body like rings of water spreading further after a stone broke the calm of the surface.

There was not a single refreshing breeze far and wide instead the air seemed to stand still and stock up the merciless heat of the glaring sun that blazed down on the dray Tuscan grounds but at least the grasshoppers didn't seem to mind as they happily played their tunes contributing to the background of the torrid summer day.

"Well, thank you." Edward murmured while his arms were holding me tightly to his T-shirt clad chest as he pressed his lips against my forehead.

Despite the fact that his cool lips felt heavenly on my overheated skin my head snapped up and I gave him a disbelieving looked while he plastered an innocent grin on his face.

"I really have no words." I rolled my eyes.

"Why? Am I making you speechless?" He teased playfully with a twinkle in his golden pools.

"Oh yeah …. sure…. totally." I replied in a toneless voice, bobbing my head lightly in a mocking way.

"Why am I not convinced?" His lips formed into a tiny pout as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who knows some things are destined to remain a mystery." I shrugged flippantly while glancing from under my lashes teasingly up at him then sighed and let my head roll into the crock of his neck, seeking the coolness he offered.

"What are you watching?" I asked as I caught the flickering on the TV screen which was located across from the bed we were resting on.

"BBC's adaptation of Jane Eyre."

"The book is not from Jane Austen but …." I screwed my eyes shut and tried to remember the name. It was there, on the tip of my tongue but yet ….

"Help me out already." I shoved him playfully.

He barked a short laugh, "Charlotte Bronte."

"Aaand is it any good?" I nodded at the TV.

"Let's put it this way ….. it was the only thing kind of watchable." He sighed displeased.

I smiled amused at that and glued my eyes on the screen reaching for the remote control to tune the volume up before I snuggled back into Edward's cool chest while he pressed a kiss onto the top of my head and resumed to play with my hair.

"When are Eleazar and Carmen going to arrive?" I questioned after a while, longing to be able to leave this castle and the country.

_Especially if you're not allowed to leave the property …. Kinda makes you feel like a caged animal._ My subconscious whined fanning herself also suffering from the heat.

"They should be here in the afternoon." Edward sighed and all playfulness was gone from his face and voice.

"I don't think that they will condemn us to death." I mused mostly to myself. "Aro is way too interested in Alice's and your ability to let that happen." His amber eyes snapped to mine and hardened for a brief moment.

"In yours too and that what's worries me." He whispered and a myriad of emotions rushed over his marble face before his jaw clenched and his brows furrowed with anger and pain.

Exhaling through my nose I pushed myself up on the massive bed onto my knees. Edward followed my movements titling his head to the side as he gazed at me while his expression changed from serious into amused confusion. Carefully I sat back on my heels when I was right in front of him. Amber eyes blinked in curiosity.

Biting the inside of my lower lip I leaned forward and wrapped my arms round his neck as I pressed my body against his, settling onto his lap. Strong, cool arms encircled my back without any hesitation while he buried his face against my neck.

"A hug always makes everything better." I mumbled while my left hand drove into his silken hair and my nails scratched his scalp.

"You needed a hug too?" He whispered softly almost purring.

"Yes," I nodded….. _more than I could put into words_….

"I love you, Anna." He murmured before his lips brushed over my skin leaving a kiss in their wake on the curve of my neck.

Exhaling I squeezed him a little tighter and my chest tightened in a strangely familiar and good way.

**Third Person POV:**

The brunet parked her orange beast of a truck in front of the Black's cosy house. Taking a deep breath she killed the ignition and sent a little prayer to heaven hoping that Jake would have calmed down.

He didn't receive the news that two Vampires had checked her out well and that Sam and the others went along with it topped it all off. The clumsy girl really didn't want to fight with him today as well.

Warily she made her way over to the Black's front door and as she was about to knock the door was being ripped open and a huge grin on Jake's face greeted her.

"Hey, Bells, glad you made it!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug, nearly giving the tiny girl in his arms a whiplash because of his mood swing.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be still in bed?" The clumsy girl asked him while struggling to break out of his embrace to be able to look at him.

"I'm as good as new Bells, don't worry," he chuckled and finally let go of her.

She scowled at him just as a warning and gruff voice echoed from inside the house.

"Jake, you know what Sue said, don't overdo it or you'll be faster back on bed rest than you can blink." Billy glared at his son who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, dad I got it."

Billy raised an eyebrow at the young pup.

"I'll be good I promise." Jake defended himself.

"Good because I will ask Bella if you were." Billy warned with an evil smile on his thin lips, "and we both know she can't lie to safe her life." He glanced at the brunet whose cheeks were stained with a blazing blush.

Jacob's face fell and he glared after his father who was chucking highly amused as he pushed his wheelchair inside the living room.

Grumbling under his breath the young Quiluete turned his attention back to the girl standing in his doorway.

"Anyway, are you ready for some fun at the beach?" He flashed his white teeth at the still blushing brunet. "Too bad the water is still too cold for a swim, well at least for you." He laughed.

"You want to go out?" Forks klutz number one questioned stunned and slightly concerned for her best friend.

"Werewolf, Bells, we heal fast," he waved her off not giving her a chance to argue as he grabbed the backpack which was leaning against the wall close to the front door.

"What's inside the backpack?" Bella asked as Jake was pushing her out on the porch and closed the door behind him.

"Just some snacks and drinks." He answered flippantly while the human girl gave him an unconvinced look.

The young Quiluete didn't like it to argue with the girl he loved and he desperately wanted to have some alone time with her. He thought that a romantic pick nick on the beach was exactly what the both of them needed after the happenings of the past couple of days.

"Oh, come on Bells," the young pup whined, "I had been chained to my bed for two days straight. I really need to move my legs and some fresh air."

The clumsy girl narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest while he was grinning innocently and pleadingly at her. With a sigh of defeat she bobbed her head.

"Yes," Jake hissed happily and grabbed her hand dragging her down the three steps which were in front of his house and then led her down the path to First Beach.

As they ambled across the beach the brunet admired the water that was dark grey, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the grey, rocky shore. She glanced at the Islands that rose out of the steel harbour waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes while Jake held firmly onto her hand. Fork's klutz number one was thankful for the comfortable silence between them. It had always been like this with Jacob. The brunet suddenly mused. They didn't need words to fill the space between them. With each other they just could be.

While those thoughts echoed in the back of her mind she concentrated on the salty scent of the ocean water and the charlatanistic fragrance of the pine forest near by. She was enjoying the smells, the sounds of the waves that were crashing against the sandy shore and the sun that was kissing her skin.

The noise of children's laughter which suddenly assaulted her ears let her snap her eyes open and she saw a family having a nice day on the beach. The father was tending to the meat on small grill while the mother played with her children. The sight made the brunet's heart grow heavy and squeeze painfully.

Now she would most likely not have that with Edward.

"Bells, are you alright?" Jake asked concerned when he noticed the change in her expression.

But before the brunet had a chance to respond a light breeze blew the scent of fried meat into her direction and assaulted her nose. Almost instantly her stomach revolted.

The clumsy girl ripped her hand out of Jake's and pressed it to her mouth when she felt the bile rise up in her throat but it was no use a second later the granola bar she had for breakfast was laying at her feet.

"Bells, what's wrong?" The young pup asked almost panicked.

The brunet just shook her head, held her grumbling and twisting stomach and stumbled out of the way of the offending stench as fast as she could.

Quickly Jacob kicked some sand up to cover the mess his girlfriend made before he ran after her. Too focused on not throwing up again the clumsy girl did not pay attention to where she was going and soon stumbled on some loose rocks pitching forward.

Luckily the young Quileute was there to catch her elbow before she bashed her face into the grey, rocky sand.

"Easy, Bells." He mumbled while she flushed a bright crimson before he lifted her up bridal style.

"Jake," she protested weakly whilst her belly rolled and she tried to wiggle out of his arms, "you are still hurt."

"I told you I am alright and now stop struggling or I might drop you," he warned her with a serious look in his eyes.

The brunet's cheeks burned hotter and she bit her bottom lip as she left his ripped muscles move where her body touched his and his burning warmth seep into her skin.

Her eyes snapped to his and her breathe stuck in her throat because of the close proximity. She noticed with painful awareness just how deep his beautiful, warm and kind eyes shadowed under his shaggy black brows. Her gaze swept over his high cheekbones down to his full lips and define chin.

Her heart started to beat faster as her deep blush reached the tips of her ears. She couldn't help but to admit to herself just how very handsome he was.

Suddenly the clumsy girl was assaulted by images of the night they had spent together. She remembered how gorgeous and ripped his body was. How his broad shoulders led into lean, rippling muscles down his arms and back – into which she had dug her nails -and that amazing rock hard six pack ….. how hot his bare skin felt under her palms …..

The brunet froze as those arousing memories flashed up in her mind and shook her head vehemently, asking herself what the hell she was thinking. She loved only Edward she shouldn't lust after another man's body, the clumsy girl told herself, while she felt another hot blush creep up her entire face and also down her neck.

"Bells?" Jake asked confused.

"I …. I'm fine," she squeaked embarrassed. She was so mortified with herself that she was unable to look into his eyes.

The tall, bulky boy rather liked having the girl of his dreams in his arms and the glowing blush on her face, which she unsuccessfully tried to cover with her dark brown hair, made him smile even wider despite his worry for her.

Soon he spotted a big, white driftwood log and set his girlfriend down on it, kneeling in front of her. Carefully he touched her face with his fingertips and looked into her watery, chocolate pools.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked gently and with so much care that it made the brunet's chest tight.

The clumsy girl bit her lip and shook her head before she answered.

"I don't know maybe I ate something bad," she shrugged.

Jake eyes were tight around the edges, careful, as he stared at her for a moment, making sure that she was alright before he stood up. The brunet noticed how his shirt clung to his well build body and fire started to burn in her already troubled belly.

She didn't understand herself or her feelings anymore and all she wanted was to get away, away from the beach and away from Jake.

"Jake, I think we should go back." Fork's klutz number one whispered before she swallowed hard.

"What? Why we just came." The pup gasped.

For a brief moment the brunet panicked as she searched for a reason.

"You carried me all the way here, what if you got hurt?" She argued.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jake waved her off before his eyes flashed up. "And besides I need to get back on my feet as fast as I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She flushed girl wondered slightly perplexed.

"Don't you get it?" He exclaimed and his eyes bulged wide with confused disbelieve. "Two of those leeches came to check you out. Do you really not know what that means?"

Of course the brunet knew what that meant. It was her hope. Her ray of light in the darkness she was imprisoned in.

"I won't let them hurt you …."

"Jake you can't," she jumped off the log, ignoring the light-headed feeling and the turbulences in her stomach as she did so.

"What do you mean I can't? Don't you understand?" He growled at her as his body started to shake.

"Of course I understand Jake but they will kill you all if you dare to stand in their way. I won't let you." The brunet declared fiercely, glaring firmly at the angered Quileute, hating and annoyed with the fact that her best friend was determinate to stand in the way of her dream but also worried about what would happen to him if he did.

He was startled at her outburst and as he looked at her he could detect something in her blazing chocolate pools. The young pup couldn't quite put his finger on it but seeing this strange kind of light flash up behind her deep eyes and remembering all the times his pack brothers – first of all Sam- tried to tell him that the girl he loved was still running with leeches made something inside him snap.

Suddenly his enormous hands shot out and gripped the tops of her arms, wrapping all the way around, fingers overlapping.

"Ow, Jake! Let go! You are hurting me." She railed but instead of letting her go the young wolf shook her once and made her look him directly into his coal black and dead serious eyes.

"I won't let them kill you. I won't allow them to turn you into a fucking bloodsucking monster." He barked harshly at her before he let her go, taking a few steps back as he breathed hard.

When the trembling Quileute finally let go of the shocked girl the sudden gush of blood through her waiting veins was almost painful and she whimpered quietly as she rubbed her upper arms, glaring at the boy who was desperately trying to get his temper under control but it was no use.

She watched as the backpack he carried on one shoulder slid down his arm and landed in the grey sand before he turned on his heel and broke out into a run.

The brunet witnessed helplessly and slightly disgruntled as the pissed off boy disappeared behind the tree line of the forest that was a few feet away from where she was before sounds of ripping clothes were being carried by the wind.

(*:*)

The clumsy girl sighed heavily as she was leaning against the front door of her house after she finally made it home. She felt tired, exhausted and worn out after the morning she had with Jake.

This certainly had not been what she had planed for today. Pushing her body off the front door she noticed how achy her limbs felt. A slight headache was also announcing itself and on top of that her stomach had still not settled down.

The brunet sighed again the day had barely begun and already it had all gone to hell, she mused as she made her way into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water before she would go upstairs and crawl under her covers.

Forks klutz number one had just reached the bottom of the stairs with the glass of cool water in her hand when the doorbell rang out. Annoyed and frustrated she rolled her eyes before she sighed harshly and her lips thinned into a grim line.

First she set the glass down on the dresser next to the staircase before she dragged her tired body to the front door hoping to get rid of whoever was hassling her fast but she was in for quite a surprise. The second the ill tempered teen opened the front door her mouth popped open in shock while her slightly red eyes widened with disbelieve.

"Hey, honey soo good to see you," her mother greeted her brightly as she threw her arms around her stunned daughter's neck.

Bella stood stock still unable to get any sound to pass her lips while her mother embraced her fiercely.

"Oh, sweetheart what happened to you?" Renee asked concerned after she pulled back from her daughter and took a good look at her.

Her bleu eyes were narrowed in concern and anger grew inside her as the older woman inspected the deadly pale, horribly thin and extremely exhausted looking young girl, with the huge, dark circles under her glassy eyes.

Seeing the expression of her mother turn darker with each passing second the brunet regained her ability to speak.

"M-Mom … w-what are you doing here?" She shuttered.

"What does it look like?" Renee asked sarcastically. "I am visiting my daughters since I did miss out on your graduation."

"Does Charlie know you were coming?" The clumsy girl asked suspiciously as her mother pushed past her, with her luggage in hand, inside the house.

"Of course he does but I told him not to tell you. I wanted to surprise you." Her mother grinned happily at her daughter.

…. _and she knows how much I hate surprises_….. the brunet thought bitterly.

"But what about Phil? I mean his leg is broken?" Bella asked as she followed her mother into the living room.

"Oh he is fine, so fine even that he was able to accompany his team to a training camp and I though I use the time to come by." She announced and let herself fall onto couch which she had bought so many years ago with her ex-husband.

The brunet sighed and her shoulders sagged in defeat as her head started to pulse and pound with annoyance.

"Why don't we talk," her mother smiled at her while she patted the spot on the couch beside her and the brunet could barely hold her sullenness back.

**Anna's POV:**

Rosalie was nervously and angrily pacing up and down the reception room where we were all assembled and waiting for the Volturi and Eleazar and Carmen to arrive.

Carlisle and Esme sat huddled together opposite Edward and me on the seating accommodations near the impressive renaissance fireplace while Alice sat on Jasper's lap with her eyes closed and a pinched look on her pixie face as she searched the future.

The tension was rolling off of Edward in waves while a serious and darkened expression covered his marble face. His cool hand was gently wrapped around mine and his thumb was running smoothening circles over my skin.

I sighed feeling nervous butterflies in my stomach flutter wildly around as a deadly and unnerving silence seemed to have engulfed us.

Lost in my own thoughts while peering out the French doors onto the blue, orange and red coloured late afternoon sky I was suddenly startled back to reality by the cool hand on my forehead before Edward pressed the back of his fingers against first my right then my left cheek and concerned amber pools swept over my face.

"You have a fever," he murmured in a low and gruff voice while his lips formed a grim line.

"What? But I feel alright." I mumbled as I placed my own hand against my forehead whilst Edward looked at his father.

"Her body is most likely reacting to the stress she is experiencing." The Doctor said before he stood up and disappeared out of the room only to return a few seconds later.

"Here take these, just to be on the safe side," Carlisle handed me two white pills and a bottle of water.

I blinked at the pills in my palm, "you've packed medicine?" I looked up at Carlisle in confusion and wonder.

"Just some basics," he shrugged somewhat embarrassed.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and he nodded before his gaze moved to my right.

"It's just a fever, Edward," Carlisle tried to reassure his anxious looking son, "her pulse and heart rate are normal."

"I'm OK," I told Edward after I swallowed the pills, "I promise I tell you if I will not feel well."

His inquisitive, golden depths gazed at me for a long moment before they pinched and narrowed.

"Why do you always seem so collected? Why do you always pretend to be so strong?" His tone had almost an accusing and annoyed quality to it …. or maybe it was just the fever …..

I cocked my head to the side and gazed blankly at him.

Why? He asked me …. Taking a moment to think about his question I came up only with one reason ….. I didn't know how else to react in a situation like this.

Being positive, being calm, forcing myself to be strong this was how I had always operated. When shit hit the fan I had always been the one with a cool head.

"What else can I do?" I answered his question with my own.

Edward screwed his amber pools shut as if in pain before he opened them again and his arms shot out wrapping around my shoulders before he pulled me into a tight hug, pressing me firmly into his cool body while he buried his face in my neck.

I melted against his body as his cool frame felt heavenly against my heated skin.

Strong, protective arms held onto me for dear life while his right thumb brushed back and forth over my right shoulder blade before he pulled slightly away from me and pressed a lingering kiss against my temple.

"They are here," both Edward and Alice said in union a second later.

Immediately all eyes snapped first to Alice and then to Edward who's expression hardened.

"So is she able to travel through time and space or what?" Emmett blurted out and was immediately admonished by a harsh look from Esme and a deep growl that vibrated though Edward's torso.

"What?" Emmett shrugged.

Stretching my finger I interlocked them with Edward's whose hard golden orbs snapped to mine and softened.

"It'll be fine." I murmured.

_Maybe if you tell your__self that often enough it would come true_. My subconscious scoffed bitterly pacing around, being a nervous wreck.

Edward stared for a long moment at me before he seemed to make a decision and then put his arm tight around me for one long moment. His lips pressed a kiss against my temple while he breathed me in before he easily swept me to my feet as he stood up from the couch we had been sitting on.

Carlisle and Esme positioned themselves in front of Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I as we all gazed at the massive hard wood door with the golden door handles.

My upper body turned around when I noticed that the hot, glaring afternoon sun wasn't burning into my back. A thick white cloud rolled high up in the sky and covered the sun.

Twisting my body around again I saw how Edward's eyes tightened as he scrutinized the door and braced himself while his arm that was wrapped around my waist tightened a little.

It was just a moment later that Edward stiffened and hissed low between his clenched teeth. At that sound Carlisle cranked his neck and briefly glanced at his son before in the next second the golden sparkling door handles were twisted around and the massive dark, reddish brown doors to the reception room opened.

My eyes swept over the gray- and black-cloaked Vampire's that moved in a rigid, formal formation inside the reception room. Their clothing, the dark and serious expressions on their chalky complexions and the body language of each one of them told me that their visit today had non of the precedence of a friendly gathering like two days ago.

Jane, Demitri, Felix, Alec, Renata and Chelsea which were all clad in either gray or black cloaks conquered the same spots they did two days ago. Aro stopped in the middle of the room with Renata closely behind him and Casius to his right while Marcus went to sit down on the couch that stood against the wall opposite the windows.

Distracted by the Volturi I nearly missed the two well dressed figures that stood slightly to Aro's right and about five feet behind him. Both were black-haired and had the same slightly darker skin tone as Renata.

Amber eyes stared curiously at me before they narrowed and a thoughtful expression overtook Eleazar's face as Edward's body tensed beside me before he suddenly let out a revealed breath and his face as well as his body relaxed considerably but then his head cocked to the side and he looked questionably at Eleazar.

Aro was eagerly observing Edward's reaction.

"Eleazar, my old friend, please, humour me," Aro lifted his hand and held it out to the Vampire in question.

Eleazar nodded and did as he was told. When his skin touched Aro's the elder Vampire's face first sunk in disappointment before it lightened in surprise.

"Thank you, my old friend," Aro murmured and Eleazar went back to his wife's side while I looked questioningly up at Edward but I wasn't the only one who waited to be informed about what Eleazar saw.

"Anna doesn't not have the ability to travel through time and space nor can she open any portals." Edward said while the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

"She is just a shield then," Emmett classified revealed and Edward's expression hardened.

"That she is not, young one." Aro piped up and all eyes snapped to him. "She is a force field."

Quiet murmurs were drifting through the room after that revelation as curious and criticizing eyes stole glances at me.

"I'm … I'm what? … Isn't that similar to a shield?" I questioned confused while Aro gazed at me with awe and want before he briefly cranked his neck and nodded at the black-haired vegetarian behind him.

"No, child," Eleazar answered," a shield is mostly a defence weapon against either mental or physical attacks. In Renata's case her shield also posses a force that is able to repel. You simply find yourself going a different direction than you planned, with a confused memory as to why you wanted to go that other way in the first place. A force field on the other hand can _also_ be used as an offensive weapon …."

_Like Jessica Alba in the fantastic four._ My subconscious murmured thoughtfully.

"So many possibilities. Such a fascinating gift." Aro gushed excitedly while I couldn't share his enthusiasm nor could any of the Cullen's.

"I must admit Carlisle this is an extraordinary collection you have assembled around yourself." Aro smiled enviously at his old friend.

"These are my children, my family, not a collection of any sort." Carlisle retorted and I saw the muscles in his neck tense.

"Of course, my old friend, of course. I was merely praising their outstanding qualities." Aro murmured and he turned to gaze at Alice with curious, misty eyes. "Such an infallible gift."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile while her hands were balled into tight little fists as Jasper straitened to his full high next to her.

"As you can see yourself," the pixie said and glanced briefly at me and Edward, "I can be wrong too."

"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

Aro sighed then and his gaze flickered to Edward. "To be able to hear from a distance …that would be so convenient … such an unique value."

"Their value lays within who they are not what abilities they posses." Carlisle protested.

Jane leaned forward into a slight crouch as her lips curled back from her teeth while she was hissing at Carlisle not liking his tone but her aggressive demonstration was interrupted by Aro's full blown belly laugh, "you haven't changed at all, old friend."

"Aro." Casius growled from beside him.

"Patience, my brother." Aro waved him off before returning his attention to Carlisle. "I will tent to your matters shortly but first…" he said and twisted his body around to look at Carmen and Eleazar.

"I take it our dear friend, Carlisle, inform you about the matters regarding Irina?"

Both their faces fell into grave, sad and pained masks and brief apologetic glances were aimed at the Cullen's before Eleazar curtly bobbed his head once.

"Good, because I truly hope that we won't have to live through such an unfortunate encounter," Aro murmured.

Carmen glared and hissed while Eleazar clenched his jaw. From behind them a muttered grumble emerged as Jane and Felix narrowed their crimson eyes in warning and curled their lips back from their teeth to underline their point.

"Of course not." Eleazar whispered strained.

"Very well," Aro nodded his head and turned his attention back to us.

"Now my dear," he was looking directly at me, "Carlisle did already question you thoroughly about the books but there are some details that I would like to examine a little closer."

"If I can help you." I answered not really sure what more he could want to know since I had told Carlisle and the others everything I knew, well almost.

"In the last book, my dear friends here, gathered witnesses for our arrival," he began and I nodded, "from Africa, Ireland and Egypt."

"Yes," I bobbed my head again.

"Did any of them posses any abilities?"

"Oh, umm …. Well there was this one African woman who was able to make others see things that weren't really there, like changing the entire scenery around someone…" I trailed off as I desperately tried to remember something more about the witnesses which was easier said then done since I had paid absolutely no attention to that part of the book.

"Her name?" Casius growled.

"Something with Z …. Za …. Zaf-something I am sorry but like I already told Carlisle and the others before, "Breaking Dawn" was my least favourite book of all … I didn't really pay much attention to the things I read, mostly."

Casius hissed at me what made Edward push me behind him and hiss back at the white-haired Vampire to what the Volturi guard reacted but Aro raised one hand up toward them. "Peace."

"Does that mean that you want to make us believe that of all of those witnesses," Casius sneered that word contemptuously, "there was only one with a gift?" He barked at me.

"No, that was not what I was implying. There were others with abilities as far as I remember. I think they were from Ireland if I am not totally mistaken but I can't recall who or what gift they possessed anymore. Non of that had been real or had any importance to me back in my world … it was just a books, a work of fiction …. so I just ….." I shrugged helplessly.

Casius hissed at me and glared icy while Aro shook his head sadly, "the human memory is such a fragile and flawed thing."

"They didn't come to fight you, some of them didn't want to be there and left before you arrived." I added as an after thought and this piece of information seemed to appease both brothers.

"Does the sun uncover the origins of the hybrids?" Aro wondered and Casius narrowed his red orbs at me dangerously.

"Oh," I sighed as I tried to recall what I had read about that two years ago, "if I remember correctly ….. they glow slightly in the sun ….. but it was said that human sight is too bad to be able to catch that phenomenon."

"Hmm," Aro mused while he stroked his chin and I felt Edward stiffen beside me as Caius pointed a skeletal finger at him.

"You have exposed our secrets to a human."

"She belongs with those reeking mutts not with us anymore." Rosalie spoke up for the first time.

Casius and a few of the guard hissed and growled at her which caused Emmett to skin down into a crouch. Aro ignored the happenings completely and went on.

"That may be so now but when your bother and all of you left her last summer. She wasn't an imprint nor was she in any way part of their pack. But still you left a human with the knowledge of our existence alive and behind without any control over what she might do."

My subconscious shook her head in denial and was about to pass out.

"But," Carlisle interrupted and was immediately cut off by Aro.

"You broke the law by moving away and leaving her alive ….."

My heart was starting to beat faster and my stomach rolled as cold sweat broke out on my skin in fear. The expressions of the Cullen's faces were a mix of horror and disbelieve. Jasper looked like he wanted to grab his wife and run for the hills. Emmett was getting ready to fight while Carlisle vehemently shook his head as Aro spoke.

"We, the Volturi, have implemented and are enforcing a number of rules of conduct…"

My palms were aqueezed against each other and both of my forefingers were pressed over my mouth and nose as I couldn't believe what was happening. How had it all gone south so fast? I was just partly aware of how Edward's arms pulled me further into his body and he stepped slightly around and in front of me.

"Their mainly concern is the secrecy surrounding the existence of our kind for our all protection. Those laws are expected to be obey under the pain of death."

* * *

WHAT? She can't stop like this!

Well … I can … hehehehehe….*evil laugh*

Till next weekend. ;)

**You know how it goes!**

**Push the button!**


	39. Chapter 39

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Hi everyone, let's get on with the show!

Happy reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

"_You broke the law by moving away and leaving her alive ….."_

_My heart was starting to beat faster and my stomach rolled as cold sweat broke out on my skin in fear. The expressions of the Cullen's were a mix of horror and disbelieve. Jasper looked like he wanted to grab his wife and run for the hills. Emmett was getting ready to fight while Carlisle vehemently shook his head as Aro spoke._

"_We, the Volturi, have implemented and are enforcing a number of rules of conduct…" _

_I pressed both of my hands over my mouth and nose as I couldn't believe what was happening. How had it all gone south so fast? I was just partly aware how Edward's arms pulled me further into his body and he stepped slightly in front of me._

"_Their mainly concern is the secrecy surrounding the existence of our kind for our all protection. Those laws are expected to be obey under pain of death."_

_They are not really gonna kill us all, are they__? _My subconscious stammered utterly shocked by the turn of events.

My brain was frozen, void of any thoughts as tremors were shaking my frame while I tried to wrestle the panic which spread like a vicious infection inside my body, causing my limbs to tingle but not in a good way.

Sweeping my eyes over the smirking and sneering grimaces of the Volturi guard I noticed that my ears had closed and the clear sounds from outside, the chirping of the birds and singing of the grasshoppers, suddenly turned into muffed noises as my chest heaved with terrified pants.

The second of dead silence came to an abrupt end when low growling rose from either side of me and Emmett and Jasper took half a step in front of their wife, taking on a protective stance.

Sweat broke on my forehead as fear and anxiousness were pulsing hard through my veins having to witness how the torpid guard suddenly snarled while reading themselves for an attack.

My gaze locked on Aro's milky eyes as they glinted with amusement and superiority. I didn't even notice that my teeth were chattering against each other until Edward squeezed me a little tighter for a moment.

His expression was set into grim lines which was gradually transforming into disbelieve and fury as he obviously was picking information out of the minds of the ones in front of us.

Catching a glimpse over Aro's shoulder I saw how Eleazar and Carmen witnessed everything eye wide in horror and helplessness, exchanging worried and hopeless glances.

"However," Aro voice broke some of the tension in the air and slowly he lifted his right hand up, "your mistake bestowed us with some very interesting revelations which is why we are inclined to make an exception and to temper justice with mercy."

Carlisle right hand balled to a tight fist at his side while he had his left arms wrapped firmly around Esme's waist and pressed her stiff frame even more to his side.

When Edward's hold on me tightened to an almost painful level I looked up at him again and saw his dark, almost pitch black, pools narrow dangerously as his lips thinned into a grim, angry line.

"But of course you will have to redeem yourselves," Caius added, with something akin to pleasure.

"In what way?" Carlisle asked while Edward bared his teeth.

"For a hundred years young Edward, Alice, Jasper and after she is turned …. that means …" Suddenly Aro cocked his head to one side as he gazed at me while is milky eyes lightened up with possessive curiosity.

"I will turn her." Edward stated firmly leaving no room for argumentation or doubt.

Jane glared furiously and snarled at him in warning for interrupting her Master.

"Very well," Aro nodded his head and seemed a little disappointed with the way the conversation had gone.

_Had he been expecting Edward to argue?_ My subconscious wondered besides herself.

"The four off you are to serve the Volturi…"

"Aro this…." Carlisle interrupted but the black-haired Vampire held up his hand to silence him.

Aro looked each of the four of us steadily into our eyes with his milky old gazed before he spoke again.

"You will receive orders which you _have _to obey. We do not tolerate disobedience. And I am sure it will please you to hear that you are not bound to live here in Volterra though that will always be a possibility. You are mostly welcome here." Something evil and calculating flashed up behind his eyes when he said that.

"I really think this is….." Carlisle tried again.

"DON'T test our generosity." Caius harrumphed locking his crimson eyes with melted gold daring Carlisle to object again.

Opening his mouth endless seconds past until Carlisle balled his hand into a trembling fist again and clenched his jaw shut, lowering his head in surrender.

"Generosity my ass." Out of the corner of my eye I saw how Rosalie's hands shot out to hold her husband back who snarled wrathfully and looked ready to bounce on someone but it wasn't as if we could actually fight our way out of this castle or the country.

As far as I knew Jane could only influence one person at time with her gift and if Alec's power was also limited to one person I didn't even know but what I did know was that we were on their territory there had to be other Vampire's belonging to the Volturi buzzing around this place.

Fighting wasn't even an option but if we by some miracle could escape out of Volterra .. what then ? Running? Waiting for them to hunt us own to kill us for sure?

"Emmett!" Rosalie barked sharply with a hint of desperation and panic in her high pitched voice what caught her husband's attention and caused him to retreat reluctantly.

"My, my so well conditioned." Aro chuckled amused leering on the tight grip Rosalie had on Emmett's biceps while he guard relaxed just a little in the background.

"Now to the matter of Isabella Swan," I heard Alice inhale sharply as her best friend's name was brought up.

"With all due respect we've got nothing to do with her anymore." Rosalie bit out barely containing the mix of fear and fury that was raging inside her.

"I'd like to disagree with that, young one," Aro smiled patronizingly at her, "your brother," he pointed at Edward, "and your sister," his eyes swept over to Alice for a brief moment, "let her into our world, revealed facts about our nature to a human which is why you are considered responsible for that human's actions as long as she lives despite her bond to a Werewolf."

"Does that mean?" Rosalie whispered breathlessly in disbelieve.

_If she were a human all coloured would have grained from her face just now._ My subconscious noted casually.

"You all will pay the consequences of Isabella Swan's mistakes." Aro grinned icily at her and then took his time to look each one of us into our shocked faces to drive the point home.

_Oh, they've got our asses on the silver platter that's for sure._ My subconscious groused miserably.

"As to those wolves," Aro narrowed his eyes at Carlisle, "you are walking a thin line with this treaty of yours."

It was a warning and a sign of disapproval. The treaty was not a breech against any Volturi laws since the boys in La Push were not the Children of the Moon but only distantly related to them.

Carlisle didn't react at all at first but a few moments later he reluctantly bobbed his head once.

Aro seemed pleased.

"When…" the word tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop myself and all eyes were suddenly on me.

_Shit!_

Screwing my eyes shut for a second I took a deep breath to steady my wildly beating heart.

"I …um… what I meant is excuse me but when exactly do I have to be turned?" I questioned carefully and with as much respect in my voice as I could muster despite my real feelings for the person in front of me and the crippling sensation which was slowly paralyzing me from the inside.

_What a difference to the last time you spoke to him. _My subconscious noted.

"Ahh, yes, ….. well my child it seems to me you gave your word in the other time line but," he paused and his eyes darted from me to Edward who drew in a sharp breath and tensed, "a year, my child. In a years time since it seems to me that there are some _issues_ that need to be addressed." He smiled knowingly at Edward and I looked confused between the both of them but held my tongue while Caius hissed annoyed.

With an amused chuckle Aro's gaze settled on Alice.

"There is one last thing. Would you mind, young one?" He asked and raised her hand towards her.

Jasper tensed next to his wife and an angry growl rumbled through his chest but after a pleading look from her he clenched his jaw and glared sharply in warning at Aro as Alice stepped away from his side.

Silently she floated, with her head held high and utmost grace in her tiny body, over to the head of the Volturi whist Aro waved off his anxious guard as they hissed and bared their teeth at Jasper.

Aro met her halfway, and took her hand with an eager, acquisitive glint in his eyes. He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Alice was motionless, her face blank.

No one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand leaving the rest of us to wonder what he was seeing.

It seemed like a small eternity before Aro's laughter broke through the strained silence.

He looked up slowly, his eyes bright with excitement. "That was fascinating!"

Alice smiled dryly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen – especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He shook his head in wonder. "I am looking forward to be humoured more in the future."

Alice said nothing instead she bobbed her head sharply to him and then walked back to her anxious husband.

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked in an even but steel hard voice.

"Yes, for now if you wish … but I hope you all know that you are most welcome here," Aro said pleasantly before he turned his attention back from us to Carlisle.

"It was really a pleasure to meet you again, my dear friend."

"Aro," Carlisle nodded his head respectfully and business like but didn't say another word.

"Don't forget we do not offer second chances." Caius promised, his eyes suddenly half-closed like the heavy-lidded gaze of a lizard.

With a cocky smirked Caius turned on his heel while Felix opened the doors and he walked out of the reception room.

"It was also a pleasure to see you again, my old friend, and to finally make the acquaintance of your lovely mate," Aro smiled at Eleazar and Carmen in goodbye before he and the rest of the Volturi followed his brother out while we were left behind in deadly silence, stunned, shocked and disbelieving.

"Let's get the hell out of here! This place is giving me the creeps!" Emmett muttered after a while and shivered to underline his point.

The rest of us slightly snapped out of our lethargy. Wordlessly we walked out of the reception room way to caught up in our own heads and what just went down. It was only after I started climbing the stairs up to Edward's and mine room that I noticed that I was slightly shaking.

Clenching my trembling fingers into fists I tried to keep it together.

Once we arrived in our room I went to the massive bed and sat down taking a deep breathe before I let myself fall back on the soft mattress and closed my eyes while Edward was buzzing around the room packing our stuff. Not that there was much to pack since we left most of our things in the suitcases.

"Anna?" Edward soft and velvet voice whispered quietly as I felt the bed dip next to me.

"Mhm?" I answered while I felt Edward's cool hand on my forehead.

"Your fever has gotten worse." He stated unhappily.

"I don't feel good." I muttered tiredly.

"I know," he sighed heavily and pained, "maybe we should stay in a hotel until you will feel a bit better before flying home?"

"No," I whimpered as my head started to pound and I opened my eyes, "can you give me my painkillers and a bottle of water?"

He nodded reluctantly and moved off the bed for a split of a second to get what I asked him for. Before I had a chance to push myself up he was next to me again with the water and the pills.

I smiled gratefully at him and popped the pills into my mouth.

"Anna," he murmured in a quiet voice.

"Mhm?" I glanced at him while I took swig of the water.

"Please promise me that after we get back to Forks you let Carlisle perform a MRI and examine you." He held my gaze steadily.

"Why?" I swallowed the water down before I cocked my head to the side.

"I just want to make sure that the stress is the only reason for the frequent headaches you have. In the other time line a vein burst in our head and you just made it by the skin of one's teeth," his face pinched with worry and sorrow, "I ….. just please." He pleaded.

The last thing I wanted was to be caught inside a hospital where Doctors and nurses would be torturing me but right then I didn't want to start an argument with Edward either.

"OK, I'll do it," I shrugged, agreeing only half-heartily, and took another sip.

"Thank you." He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned in to place a kiss on my temple.

"You can lie down. It will take a few minutes for the car to arrive." He muttered taking the empty bottle from my hand and patted the pillow that had magically appeared behind me.

I offered him a grateful smile before I lied down and enjoyed feeling his finger brush through my hair.

The ride back to the airport was spent in a tense and uneasy silence as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. The variety of expressions I was faced with when I took a look around went from blank and unreadable to sad and devastated to down right furious and frosty.

The only detraction offered Alice annoyed voice as she chartered a private jet that would bring us all back to the states.

Luckily the sun had already disappeared behind the horizon when we arrived at the airport but the wait for the jet to get ready and the hassle with the security checks and the passport inspection put the already gloom and irritated Vampire's into an even worse mood.

I sighed in relief when we were finally on the plane and ready for take off.

"But why does the punishment affect only the four of you and not all of us?" Emmett blurted out, once the jet was rolling on the runway, confusion overshadowed the seriousness and aggravation which was etched into his usually friendly face, "that just doesn't make any sense."

"Oh it does." Jasper disagreed bitterly and Eleazar nodded his head sadly.

Esme's, Rosalie's and Emmett's curious amber pools snapped to Jasper while Carlisle clenched his jaw and looked grim screwing his eyes shut as if in pain.

"Aro saw how strong the bonds in our family are. He knows they are not easily broken but he wants Alice, Anna and me which is why he imposed the punishments only on the four of us hoping to sow bitterness and hard feelings between us. He thinks that punishing some of us for a mistake we all committed will put a strain on our family and eventually break us apart." Edward growled and clenched his jaw as he scowled at a spot on the bottom of the cabin.

Jasper nodded in agreement, "same goes for the whole deal with Bella." He trailed off.

It seemed like each one of the decision of the Volturi was designed to break the Cullen's apart. Aro had seen the allegedly weak links and used them mercilessly.

"But he must have been aware that we would figure this out." Emmett protested not liking what he heard at all.

"I'm sure he was but a hundred years can be a long time, Emmett." Eleazar explained while Edward's lips tightened into a fierce line before he cranked his neck to stare into my eyes. Pain, guilt, fear but also defeat reflected in his golden pools.

I wanted to tell him that it somehow would be OK but I didn't know how or what words to use. I was too exhausted and worn out. Every encouraging phrase that was floating through my mind sounded fake, pathetic and unconvincing which was why I just snuggled into his side and rested my head on his shoulder, wordlessly showing Edward where I stood.

He seemed to have gotten the message because a few seconds later his tense body relaxed a little and he pressed a kiss on the top of my head while his thumb started to run circles on the skin of my arm.

"We are stronger than this." Rosalie suddenly growled fiercely breaking the pregnant silence that had befallen all of us.

All eyes snapped to her dark, angry and determinate expression.

"We are stronger than this." She barked again with her trembling fists in on her tights.

(*.*)

"Rosalie!" I heard Esme admonish her daughter as I was slowly regaining my consciousness. The heat and the events of the past couple of hours had taken a lot out of me. I couldn't even remember when I fell asleep.

Edward's chest was pressed against my back as I was resting half on him and between his legs with my head tugged under his chin while his arms were wrapped around my belly holding my securely to his cool frame as the both of us more lay than sat on the leather couch in the luxurious cabin of the chartered jet.

"What I am right, aren't I?" Rosalie snapped in a petulant but quiet tone.

"No, I don't think you are," Jasper's southern drawl rang in my ears while I noticed how Edward was rhythmically brushing his thumb over my arm as he pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

I was aware of the fact that he knew, just like any other Vampire on board, that I was awake even though my eyes were still closed. But maybe calling my condition away was too much said. I was more like stuck somewhere between consciousness and sweet peaceful darkness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie barked again. "We won and the Volturi left. Haven't you been listening?"

"I have Rosalie but I never believed it." Jasper sighed annoyed.

"Why not?" Emmett questioned.

"From all you have told me about the books and what happened in them … I must agree with Jasper." Eleazar spoke up. "I spent a really long period of time with them. I know how they operate and think … and maybe the books had a happy ending but if everything would have gone down how you just told me … I'll doubt you would have had a hundred years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked exasperated.

"According to Anna it came to some sort of fight but Bella's shield prevented Alec's ability from reaching us …. Thankfully before anything more could have happen Alice and Jasper returned with the hybrid …" Carlisle murmured.

"But we humiliated the Volturi in front of several witnesses and more than that we proven to all who were assembled that the Volturi is not as invincible, powerful and absolute as they like to think of themselves." Edward muttered in a low and gruff voice.

"We damaged their status as the leaders of our kind with our actions and there were witnesses to spread the news among our kind," Jasper grumped, "they may have left in the book but I am sure that in reality that would not have been the last we heard of them."

"It may would have taken some time but they would have done everything possible to regain and prove their status as the most powerful coven that was unconquerable …. And the only way to achieve that would have been by destroying you and possibly those who dared to agree to be your witnesses." Eleazar stated soberly with no emotions in his voice and a thoughtful silence followed his words.

I agreed fully with their assessment of the situation. Ever since "New Moon" the Volturi had been announced as these big, bad guys one should under any circumstances not cross and then they just leave with their tails between their legs after being humiliated and having their reputation trashed?

"Son, what did Aro mean when he said that there are some issues that need to be addressed?" Carlisle's confused and curious voice echoed in my ears as I was about to drift off into darkness again.

"Yeah, exactly why did he grand Anna one more year," Emmett wondered, "not that that isn't awesome for her." He quickly defended himself after I felt Edward's chest vibrate against my back.

"That is something I will discuss with Anna first and then we will let you know." Edward's velvet voice was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

Suddenly I was ripped out of the warm darkness again by Emmett's loud booming voice.

"He's planning what? But that is…."

"Aro is fascinated with the idea of guard dogs. He wants them badly." Edward sighed.

"But they are committed to protecting human life. They grow up with horror stories about us they would never…" Esme rasped.

"Not the one's who grew up within their culture and know of the legends, they would never bend to Aro's will." Edward agreed.

"Are you trying to tell us?" Alice asked horrified.

I felt Edward nod in agreement to whatever Alice thought.

"But the pack would never …. I mean they can't just kidnap their children." Esme gasped shocked after a moment.

"Not all Quileute's live in La Push Esme … there are many possibilities for Aro to get what he wants….. the mutts won't even notice what is happening." Edward said in a bleak voice.

"But that …..that's just wrong … children belong with their parents …. Don't they know? Hasn't Bella told them?" Esme cried.

"As far as I could gather, Bella hasn't told them anything about Reneesme or any of the content of "Breaking Dawn" and besides the books were out of her perspective and I would have never told her about Aro's plans regarding the mutts, knowing her weakness for them and the jeopardy it would have put our family in." Edward muttered tonelessly.

"Those poor children." Esme mumbled upset.

Listening to them I was gradually beginning to feel strangely uncomfortable. Despite the fact that the topic of conversation was a very serious one I found myself emotionally detached as if I was not in the middle nor part of this but just an observer who followed the events from the security of his own living room about to switch the TV off.

"For a hundred years we are completely under the Volturi's control if we would try to warn the mongrels they would know and then…. "Jasper drawled and a defeated and depressed silence settled over the cabin.

"Even if your experience with the Volturi is a negative one being part of the guard is not that bad of a life. Aro takes very good care of his guard showering them with rewards and many other amenities. They won't have a bad live there." Eleazar mused.

"How can you say that?" Esme squeaked in disbelieve.

"All I am saying, Esme, is that they do have their purpose. The Volturi are needed or else anarchy would rule our world."

"Even if Aro officially scoffs on the concept of us regarding each other as family he every much understands it's power," Edward explained.

"Yes, I was there when he made Alec and Jane part of the guard. He always treated them as if they were his own and they are the most loyal ones same as Renata and Chelsea who were also turned by Aro and showered by his affection." Eleazar muttered.

"Still the poor parents." Esme whispered.

Suddenly I knew with painful clarity why I was so detached from this topic, it just hit too close to home.

Children losing their parents.

Parents losing their children.

Those concepts were bouncing around in my mind taunting me, hurting me, bringing back memories and an awareness I was trying to keep somewhere far, far in the back of my mind.

To distract myself from those hurtful grounds I concentrated on my breathing and hoped they would change the topic because even though I wanted to tell them to shut it, to finally stop talking about this I found myself without voice.

"What are you going to do about Irina?" I heard Carlisle ask concerned and Eleazar sighed heavily in response.

"We can't make this decision alone we have to talk to Tanya and Kate first." Carmen said in a sad voice while someone hissed.

"Rosalie, please." Esme rebuked her daughter.

"You have to understand, Rosalie. Irina really loved Laurent even thought of him as her mate," Carmen pleaded.

"That doesn't sound like you believe he was." Jasper questioned and Carmen sighed heavily.

"We can't really tell to be honest they did get along pretty well and Irina was head over heels for him but he was hard to get a read on." Eleazar mused.

"She is devastated and hurting. How would you feel if you lost Emmett?" Carmen asked but received no answer.

"We understand." Esme stated firmly while she was glaring warningly at Rosalie.

(*.*)

Arriving in Seattle, the airport controls and the way back to Forks it all went down in a haze for me. The fever made my mind blurry though I did member how I struggled against Edward as he wanted to put me into bed while I wanted to take a shower.

Images of how I pleaded quietly in a little voice and how Edward's shoulder slumped down in defeated as he sighed into my hair and his cool breath brushed down my shoulder while he held me against his chest flashed across my sleepy mind.

I remembered somehow distorted the sound of water as it hit against the titles in the shower and how the warm water drops felt on my skin, the scent of my cacao butter and coconut oil shower cream teased my nose before I was suddenly, from one second to the other, wide awake, with a sharp intake of air.

"Hey, you are awake," Edward greeted me with a smile as he lay next to me on my bed.

"How late it is?" I asked in gruff voice, feeling the scratchy dryness in my throat and immediately reached over to my nightstand for some water.

"Just a few minutes after three in the afternoon."

After draining half of the bottle I let myself fall back onto my pillows.

"Esme made you some chicken soup and then you should continue sleeping. You are still running a fever." Edward murmured, leaned in and pressed a kiss against my forehead before he got off the bed and in a blink of an eye was out of the room.

I sighed scrambling out of bed to use the bathroom, feeling a little light-headed once I stood on my feet but I managed. I fixed myself as good as I could before I stepped out of the bathroom and was met with the sight of Edward holding a tray in his hands.

When the yummy smell of the chicken soup and freshly baked bread reached my nose my stomach rumbled hungrily and Edward chuckled before his signature crooked grin occupied his face and his smouldering amber pools followed every one of my movements.

"Hmmm, the soup is delicious, thank you Esme," I said after I took a taste and dipped the spoon happily into the delicious smelling liquid while steam curled from its the surface.

"She says you are welcome," Edward chuckled and I cranked my neck to look at him.

"Did I miss anything important?"

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Your conversations during the flight and where are Eleazar and Carmen?"

"They returned to Alaska," he sighed, his eyes fell on the ground and tiredness was suddenly etched into his marble features.

"Do you think the thing with Irina will affect your relationship with the Denalis?" I wondered concerned.

Edward looked up at me then and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly upwards.

"I don't think so. Rosalie is going to cool down eventually and Tanya is very insightful and loyal. Her deepest emotional connection, beside her sisters and Eleazar and Carmen, is to Carlisle. She often refers to herself and the others as Carlisle's extended family."

"And she is particularly fond of you," I teased.

Edward exhaled heavily while shoving his fingers through his messy hair, "well she is also very playful but I always rejected her overtures….. Could it be you are jealous?" He gazed at me with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, you wish." I laughed his accusation off while his face fell just a tiny bit and he muttered something that sounded like "I really do" under his breath but I couldn't be sure.

Cocking my head to the side I saw him narrow his eyes at the full spoon in my hand, "eat up before it gets cold." He urged.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head but popped the spoon full of tasty soup in my mouth.

"Yum," I smacked my lips and rubbed my stomach, mockingly, what caused Edward to chuckle and shake his head in amusement.

"Shall I feed you?" He raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"I think I manage." I waved him off.

"You sure?" He questioned with uncertainty ringing thick in his voice and a teasing and unconvinced look in his golden depths.

My expression went blank and my lips pursed at him before I placed the spoon which I was still holding in my hand on the tray and picked a piece of fresh baked bread up, holding it up as if it was a missile.

A huge and bantering smile spread across my face while I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he back paddled raising his both hands, palms up, in front of him in defeat.

"Has no one ever told you not to play with your food?"

"You really want me to throw this at you?" I laughed disbelievingly.

He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled that crooked smile of his looking sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes and popped the piece of bread into my mouth, continuing to eat.

"I think Carlisle already asked that but why did Aro give me a year and why wouldn't you tell your family?" I murmured while I wiped my soup bowl with the last piece of my bread.

At my questioned Edward stilled and looked eye-wide and wary at me before he swallowed hard and his shocked pools of golden cast down on the comforter staring at it as if it was the most interesting think in the world.

_What's with that?_ My subconscious raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

I watched him while I chewed the last piece of Esme's delicious bread and I swear if he wasn't a Vampire his entire face, ears and neck would have been covered by a deep red blush judging by the way he tried to avoid my eyes, was pulling nervously at his hair and was squirming around.

"Edward?"

Carefully he looked up at me with a mix of fear, dread and anxiousness on his face.

"That bad?" I asked slowly getting concerned.

He parted his lips before he wetted them with his tongue and sighed heavily while his expression turned disgruntled and bitter.

_Huh!_ My subconscious blinked in confusion.

"Aro wants us to have a child." He spat and clenched his jaw.

"Oh," was all said and laid back against the headboard of my bed while I felt Edward's sorrowful, troubled but also irritated gaze on me.

"Is that another requirement of our punishment?" I asked in utter disbelieve and was suddenly slammed back into the reality of what went down in Italy and the consequences of that.

The fact that I was being punished for someone else's mistake and that _she _was also playing a huge part in it was laughing gleefully into my face, taunting me but this was not the time to vent my anger though definitely something I would have to deal with and talk about with someone, soon.

"No," Edward shook his head, responding to my question.

I sighed, "kids were not something I spend much time dwelling on. It always had been a concept for a really, really distant future …. Oh, my."

"For the longest time I believed I would forever be denied this particular experience." He mumbled looking into the distance.

"Do you want to?" I trailed off gesturing with my hand over my belly.

"I," he said and looked helplessly and torn at me, "its a high risk pregnancy even with everything you told …" He trailed off, clamped his mouth shut, shook his head and swallowed hard before he frowned and his expression hardened and darkened.

"It's something he is curious about and he knows how much Rosalie wants us to have a child to be an aunt and if…..." He spat disgusted and resentfully.

"If we decide not to have one she will resent us for the rest of her life for not taking the chance." I barked a sarcastic laugh and moaned tiredly.

Edward shook his head angrily and clenched his fingers into tight fists.

Nibbling on my bottom lip I just watched him for a long moment with my arms crossed over my chest.

I was aware of the fact that we were doing this whole thing backwards, discussing children when we weren't even officially a couple and there still were so many issues to solve but then again when had our relationship ever been normal or followed any kind of rules?

"Every single of their decisions and requirement was designed to break you guys apart." I mumbled while looking blankly out of the panorama window.

Turning my attention back to Edward I was met with his troubled, dark and conflicted amber depths.

"But if we have one Aro might want this child if it had any special abilities? Would he try to take it away from us?" I mused and threw my arm over my eyes.

"That is what worries me too." He murmured quietly.

_Really, when it rains it pours._ My subconscious muttered bitterly while she was rubbing her temples against the approaching headache.

* * *

**You know how it goes!**

**Push the button!**


	40. Chapter 40

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Anna's POV:

Sitting on a hard, orange coloured plastic chair my eyes swept over the waiting room. It was a small square area, embedded in a corner. The two walls were painted in same glossy white like the rest of the corridors in the hospital. The paint was smooth to the touch and it reflected the neon-light a little, creating a delicate gleam.

The square was closed off by two rectangle shaped flower tubs which contained green plants that were meant to contribute to a welcoming and smoothing atmosphere. As if that was going to help anyone who waited for test results that would inform them if they had caner or if they had to plan a funeral for a loved one.

_Whoa, aren't we cheery today._ My subconscious raised an eyebrow at me.

I exhaled annoyed just as a nurse whooshed past the waiting area while she furiously thumbed through the file in her hands before she disappeared around the corner. Sighing heavily I let my head fall back against the wall behind me, fumy about being forced into this.

Well I wasn't actually dragged in here kicking and screaming – maybe just a _little_ complaining - but I definitely was not here on my free will.

_I__t was all Edward's and Carlisle's fault._ My subconscious mumbled rolled her eyes and then gave me a hard look.

I nibbled on the inside of my bottom lip while I crossed my arms over my chest. Those two had teamed up on me after all!

I had carelessly agreed to Edward's plea to have a check up and of course as soon as we were back Edward held me to my word. After everything that happened the last thing I wanted was a trip to the hospital and play pincushion for the Doctors but the both of them scared me with the possibility of another aneurism.

_Damn Vampires and all their medical knowledge!_ My subconscious whispered crossed, backing me up fully on this one.

And of course they used their success to their advantage. Carlisle had had performed every examination known to man kind on me, or at least it felt like it to me. I had spent the entire day yesterday at the hospital and was back again today for some more tests that I thankfully had already behind me and the announcement of the results.

But as put out as I had been with Carlisle I also felt a little sad because being around his colleagues had made me aware of something; of how people were looking at him.

When I was "imprisoned" in the hospital in the other timeline I sometimes heard the nurses or patients talking about him always with respect and admiration in their words and voices but now people were glancing at him with this scandalised look in their eyes. Carlisle had somehow become the fallen hero who people gossiped behind his back about.

And by "somehow" I meant me and his son.

_U__nbelievable, everyone in this stupid town seems to be on the bitchtroll's side._ My subconscious groused.

…. _or maybe they weren't but just loved the gossip_…. I mused.

Closing my eyes I exhaled a long breath as I felt my cheeks heat up and another headache announce itself sharply.

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice murmured from my right.

Snapping my eyes open I saw Edward standing in front of me with a worried expression on his face and a bottle of coke in his right hand.

"Thanks," I smiled weakly at him as I reached for the soda he had gotten for me and fished the little bottle of painkillers, that had become my constant companion, out of my purse.

"Another headache?" He sighed as he sat down beside me.

Not bothering to answer I popped the pill into my mouth and swallowed it down with a chilled gulp of sweet frizzy-ness.

"Are we done here anytime soon?" I questioned, stretching slightly yarning to ease my tense shoulders while longing to burry my face into my pillow and slip into darkness.

_Jetlag's a bitch._ My subconscious shrugged sympathetically.

"Yes, but ….." he suddenly said urgently. Cranking my neck I raised an eyebrow at him, "Charlie is ….."

He wasn't able to complete his sentence because the Chief's worried voice calling my name from down the hallway interrupted him.

"D-Dad what are you?" I shuttered as he marched at a smart and hard pace over to us, where we were waiting for Carlisle.

"I just heard that you spend the entire day yesterday at the hospital and that you are here again. What is going on?" He demanded in an half worried and half angered voice as his face was gaining on the red that covered his cheeks and was spreading over his skin.

_Damn small town gossip._ My subconscious muttered. _Word probably had it that I was dying of cancer or something of that calibre._

"Nothing is wrong everything is fine," I tried to wave him off.

In response he only narrowed his eyes at me, "if everything was fine then you wouldn't be here." He muttered harshly.

"She has a fever that won't go down and she had been suffering from constant headaches and tiredness for a few weeks now." Edward explained.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Charlie asked as his eyes were searching mine, demanding an answer.

"Well …ehm …." I swallowed.

"Charlie, hello, what are you doing here?" Carlisle wondered who suddenly appeared out of thin air.

_He's a great actor gotta give him that._ My subconscious nodded approvingly.

"It's all over the moccasin telegraph that my daughter had to visit the hospital why wasn't I informed?" The police Chief spat at the blond Doctor reproachfully.

"I'm sorry Charlie but the doctor-patient confidentiality does not allow me to share any medical information if Anna …"

At this point Charlie's head snapped around and he looked accusingly and betrayed at me. I rolled my eyes at Carlisle before returning my attention to the Chief.

"What? Do you want to go inside," I pointed in the direction of Carlisle's office, "and get to know my test results?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes, thank you," he nodded shortly and gestured for the blond Doctor to go on.

_H__e seemed to have missed the sarcasm._ My smart mouthed subconscious chuckled.

I huffed in annoyance as I crossed my arms over my chest and a pout formed on my face but somehow it was also sweet how he worried about me.

Glancing at Edward he wore a pleading expression on his face and I rolled my eyes before I hung my head in defeat.

They all worried about me it was not their fault that my head hurt, my body ached, I felt edgy and just wanted to lie down.

"It's nothing serious or is it?" The Chief went down to business the second we settled down inside Carlisle's tastefully decorated office.

The Doctor gazed at me waiting for my permission before he answered looking directly at me.

"Your blood-pressure is too high. I will prescribe you something for that. The condition of your immune system is worrisome. Thankfully none of your organs had been affected yet. Your headaches, the tiredness, lack of concentration and fever have no physical causes as far as I can see."

"What does that mean? There has to be a reason why she is suffering from headaches and a fever." Charlie was fully in a concerned parent mode.

"Anna had been under a great deal of pressure and stress for the past couple of months…."

_About nine months __without break of crap happening and having to deal with it. Suppressed anger, raging hurt, homesickness, …. Do I really need to go on?_ My subconscious sighed upset shaking her head.

"… and that's catching up with her."

While Carlisle answered Charlie's question Edward, who was standing behind me since there were only two chairs in front of Carlisle's desk, put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it in comfort.

Charlie gazed confused at me before he looked utterly confounded back at the good Doctor.

"She's stressed?" he muttered in a disbelieving and pejorative tone.

Carlisle inhaled deeply and sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I am aware that stress does not sound like a serious disease but when short-term stress turns into long-term distress, the immune system can go into a constant state of exhaustion and start shutting down what already is happening in Anna's case. Other consequences of long term stress can be obesity, depression, type 2 diabetes, heart diseases, strokes ….."

My heart started to beating faster and my breathing went shallow if Carlisle wanted to scare me he definitely succeeded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how Charlie rubbed his hands over his blanched face. "So what now?"

"She needs to get out of the tainted atmosphere that is making her sick. The headaches, the fever, the high blood-pressure …. are warnings of her body. She needs to get away from all the stress before it will cause permanent damage."

Carlisle said looking compassionately at the Chief as Edward squeezed my shoulder a little harder.

Charlie's hand grabbed mine and when I looked up I saw an alarmed, tired, scared and heartbroken expression on his face before his eyes snapped to Edward grew cold and started to burn with angry fire, glaring accusingly at the mind reading Vampire.

_Oh joy._

(.)

I felt sorry for what Charlie had to go through. He looked worn and years older recently. All of this was hard on him as well and I felt bad for adding to his burden.

"How's your head?" Edward asked me, holding my hand securely in his as his thumb brushed over my skin in circular patterns while we stepped into the Cullen mansion.

"Better," I murmured and sighed as I remembered the Chief's defeated and tired looking from when he saw Edward and me off after we all left the hospital.

"Hey, where is Carlisle wasn't he supposed to be back with you guys?" Emmett asked as emerged out of the living room; a dark shadow covering his face.

His expression matched the general atmosphere in the house which was oppressed and strained ever since we were back from Italy.

"He'll be back shortly. He just had to finish some things." Edward explained.

Emmett nodded reluctantly, "wanna watch a movie with us?" He asked casually or at least he tried.

"What's on?" I questioned.

"Resident Evil."

"Sure," I bobbed my head in agreement and after freshening up a bit first followed him into the media room.

By the time I had arrived Edward was already sitting on the couch, his left leg leaning against the back of the couch and his right one on the ground with a blanket spread out over his torso.

"Are you clod?" I teased.

A crooked smile appeared on his face and he shook his head at me what made strains of his hair fall into his with mischief sparkling depths of melted gold and he beckoned me with his finger to ease myself between his legs.

I sighed, smiled back at him and crocked my head to the side before I gave in and rested my body, between his legs and on top of his torso, pressing my cheek against his chest over his silent heart. He covered me with the blanket and placed a kiss on the top of my head while his arms were lazily draped over my frame, in a soft embrace.

Being this close to Edward felt nice …. and safe and comfortable …. It felt good and right and natural and I just let myself drawn in those feelings and Edward's embrace without examining the situation further or second guessing my actions.

"Are you comfortable?" Edward murmured as his lips brushed over my forehead.

"Yeah," I sighed contently.

Emmett's deep chuckle floated from my left over to us as he and his wife were cuddled together on the loveseat. Rosalie rolled her eyes, grabbed the remote out of Emmett's hand and the huge screen in front of the four of us came to live.

We were about forty minutes into the movie, Edward was running his fingers through my hair when suddenly he inhaled sharply, winced and tensed underneath me.

I cranked my neck to look up at him only to be met with a pinched and confused expression.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

Edward pushed himself up and me along with him. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Bella and her mother are coming." He murmured quietly.

"And one of them is furious." Jasper assessed.

Turning my head I saw that he, Alice, Esme and Carlisle had entered the media room and looked equally confused and worried.

"Alice," Edward hissed at his sister.

"I didn't see them coming. I swear." She shook her head while a deep frown covered her lovely face.

"Don't tell me the mutt is with them." Rosalie growled.

"No, it's just the two of them." Edward appeased.

"Son, what do they want?" Carlisle wondered.

"I don't know. Renee is currently busy with cursing me and my existence," Edward's brows drew together.

Anxious, worried and clueless glances were being shared while Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in annoyance. I leaned against the back of the couch I had been lying on just moments ago and forced my hands through my hair while Edward placed his hand on my back and rubbed it gently.

A confrontation with Renee was not something I was looking forward to.

"….be that Renee wants to drag Anna out of here. She had never accepted the situation." Jasper's voice rang in my ears when I snapped out of my thoughts.

It wasn't long before someone was furiously knocking at the door and ringing the doorbell as if there was no tomorrow. Carlisle and Esme were the ones to open the front door while the rest of us scattered around the hallway.

Edward stood besides me and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me gently and protectively to him while I had my arms crossed over my chest and sighed in defeat and annoyance at what was to happen.

The second the front door swung open Renee barged into the Cullen house with a sinister and outraged expression on her face and an icy glare in her blue eyes while she had a firm grip on the family stealing witch's wrist and was dragging her inside.

_H__er_ eyes were cast down as tears were streaming uncontrollably down her flushed face. She seemed to be in a daze as she lifted her gaze up for a brief second, catching a glimpse of Edward and me standing close together and a strangled sob forced its way out of her throat whereupon she covered her mouth with her free hand.

Her wide ripped open and red rimmed eyes were glassed over. It was then that I noticed that her deathly pale and translucent skin had an unhealthy greyish tint to it and her cheeks seemed fallen in. She looked horrible.

My brows furrowed as I looked at her; somehow she seemed to be detached from the here and now as her unfocused eyes were moving fast from one point to the other, her breathing sped up and her expression grew impossibly tenser.

_Maybe she's in shock?_ My subconscious shrugged confused at me.

"Well, hello, how may we help you?" Esme greeted politely but she couldn't keep the slight irritation out of her voice at the way Renee just stormed into her home.

Renee huffed derisively at Esme and narrowed her eyes at the beautiful and elegant Vampire before her light blue eyes swept across the hallway and zeroed on Edward and me like her daughter's did just seconds ago.

"Well well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes," she sneered at us with heavy disapproval in her voice.

Suddenly Edward gasped and tensed beside me. When I glanced up I was met with a shocked and disbelieving expression on his frozen face.

"Mrs. Dwyer I assume?" Carlisle addressed her while her in rage burning gaze snapped to him.

Renee ignored him and threw a dark look my way as her mouth set into a grim and angry scowl before she placed a left hand on her hip.

"You," she pointed her finger at me, "are going to pack your stuff now," she growled lowly and her body started to tremble with rage.

"I've had enough of your petulant and childish behaviour. Can't you see how much you are hurting others with your selfishness? What damage you are causing? I should have set things right a long time ago." She was shaking her head until her pissed off gaze settled on Esme and Carlisle.

"And you what have you been thinking letting her stay here and supporting her in this ridiculous nonsense," she railed until a harsh, sarcastic laugh escaped her lips, " but then again what am I expecting from people who raised this irresponsible, loose scallywag." Renee swung her gaze back at Edward and glared contemptuously.

I had to bite down on my tongue or I would have told her who's loose and irresponsible. This situation was unbelievably frustrating for me and I had to take a deep breath and close my eyes briefly to draw some strength.

My lips were pressed firmly into a thin line so I wouldn't open my mouth no matter how wronged or pissed I felt because, really, what could I say?

I couldn't even really talk back or say anything to defend myself without giving away the truth and getting us all killed. There was no explanation or justification I could offer for my behaviour. My breathing accelerated and my body began to tremble slightly in rage over my helplessness and uselessness.

Once again I had to keep my mouth shut and take what others were dishing out without being allowed to stand up for myself. I hated it. I detested the position I was caught in and had no way out of.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist and my head whirled around to look at him. His golden pools were shining down at me with sympathy and he looked at me as if he wanted to say something but swallowed hard before his gentle gaze hardened and cooled and his attention snapped back to scene in front of us.

"Mrs. Dwyer this is way out of line," Esme admonished sternly but before she could say any more Renee held up her hand.

"Safe it."

Having dismissed a stunned and upset Esme her attention was back on me and she was not pleased with what she saw.

"Didn't you hear me? You will go and pack your stuff? You will go back home with me. NOW!" She screamed in at me her rage.

_Oh really!_ My subconscious challenged.

I inhaled deeply and clenched my hands into tight fists, feeling my nails burry into the soft flesh of my palm. The sting that my nerve ending sent to my brain kept me from losing my focus.

"And do not," she swung her forefinger at me seeing my reaction, "back talk!" Renee barked.

I stood rooted in place breathing in and out evenly.

"Pack your stuff!" She screeched loudly at me, taking a step forward.

"You are not….." I began but squeezed my eyes shut and stopped myself in time. I had almost told her she was not my mother.

My cheeks were blazing and I felt slightly light-headed. I had almost done something monumentally stupid.

"I am eighteen and I can do whatever I want and I am going nowhere." I declared in a firm and even voice before biting down on the inside of my bottom lip to prevent myself from saying anything more.

Renee was completely taken aback and was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Jasper's stricken expression told me that he was subtly trying to calm the raging human down.

"You," she hissed when she was able to speak again.

"Mrs. Dwyer," Esme interrupted in a tone filled with authority, "I would advice you to control yourself. I will not have people screaming in my own home." She hissed with a sharp edge.

Renee shut her mouth and glared at the other woman.

"Anna is free to stay with us as long as she likes. Further more I'd like for you to dial your anger down or leave my house." Esme told her sternly.

Huge puffs of air were leaving Renee's mouth as she looked disbelievingly and agape at Esme but soon she recovered and her expression twisted into a furious mask.

My eyes swept over the room and I noticed the conflicted expression on Alice's face. She looked like she wanted to go to her best friend and comfort her but at the same time the loyalty she felt for her family kept her rooted in place.

I caught how her eyes flickered briefly to Edward quickly twisting my neck I saw how he slowly shook his "no" just once before my gaze was back at a resigned pixie face. She sighed before her golden pools hardened as Jasper drew her into his embrace.

Meanwhile just as Renee was about to reply to what Esme said we all heard a car speeding hastily down the driveway and coming to a screeching halt in front of the front entrance. A door was opened and moments later fell shut. Loud footsteps were racing up the stairs to the porch and soon a flustered looking Charlie stood out of breath at the Cullens doorstep.

While trying to catch his breath he stepped inside and his eyes roamed over the family stealing witch that was crying silently near the opened front door. His brows furrowed as his daughter was wringing her hands in front of herself and didn't look up at him.

Worried and bewildered he took scene in front of him in and became more confused and clueless by the second.

"What is going on?" He asked no one on particular before his eyes fell on his ex-wife.

"What's wrong? You call …. sounding hysterical and told to come here immediately. Some-something about Bella?" The Chief shook his head as of to clear it and glanced briefly at his child.

Renee's face was flushed and her narrowed eyes darkened in hatred as she looked between her ex-husband, the waling mess that was her daughter and me.

"Renee?" Charlie's questioning and slightly demanding voice echoed down the tastefully decorated foyer.

"Oh, don't "Renee" me here!" She screeched in a shrill tone all of the sudden making most of the audience shrink back a little at her outburst.

"How could you? How could you screw up that badly in so little time?"

"I….what?" He asked stunned and confused, risking an embarrassed glance at the Cullens and me while Renee crossed the distance between them in two huge strides.

"What? What! I sent the girls to live with you for a few months and you mange to fuck it all up." She yelled at him while she was poking her finger into his chest pushing him up a few steps.

"God, this was why I didn't want them to live with you in the first place. I just knew you would screw this up." She continued.

"Renee, what brought this on?" He asked looking completely lost.

His ex-wife barked a short sarcastic laugh before she answered.

"You are seriously asking me what this is about?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Look around you, Bella is a mess and that for months now. Anna moved out of your house and you …. What have done about it …..I tell you what; nothing!" She yelled at her ex before she whipped around.

"You," she started as her sight fell on Edward before her gazed wandered over to me which soon transformed into a heated glare.

"And you how can you do that to your own sister?"

_Oh you don't wanna know that, let me assure you that._ My subconscious muttered, shaking her head at Renee.

"How can you be so blind? I have always thought you were smarter than that." She spat at me in disappointment and disgust.

"And you," she pointed at Edward, "going after sisters … what kind of sick fuck are you."

"I will not have you talk about my children like that," Esme stepped in but Renee ignored her.

"Can't you see that he is using you like he used Bella? The second he had you, he will dump you just as fast as your sister," the family stealing witch whimpered painfully from her corner, "open your eyes." Renee exclaimed.

"I have no idea what this is about but let me assure you I am not like her," I hissed lowly.

"Oh, you think so? What do you know? You are still a child and you will come back home with me." She vowed.

"Renee listen…" Charlie murmured softly, lifting his hand to touch her shoulder, trying to calm her down but it had the opposite effect.

"No," she shrugged his hand off harshly, "no," she repeated, "you have no idea what he has done to our Bella."

"What do you mean?" The Chief's brows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side.

"It's time that he stood up to his responsibility." She pointed at Edward.

"What responsibility? What are you talking about?" Charlie cried out confused.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the confounded looks that Emmett and Rosalie exchanged before she continued to glare darkly at the blubing bitchtroll and make her as uncomfortable as possible.

"You wanna know what I'm talking about?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

Charlie looked expectant at her while the rest of us waited curiously for her answer.

"Bella is pregnant!" Renee barked in a steely tone and surprised and shocked gasps filled the space. "The Doctor just confirmed it."

_Oh hell!__ No way!_ My subconscious whispered stunned and the popcorn that she was about to pop into her mouth fell out of her hand.

My jaw went slack as the words registered in my mind. My eyes immediately snapped to Miss sniveller who had her head ducked and was hiding her face behind her a thick curtain of her hair while she had her arms slung around her middle.

_She's pregnant!_ My subconscious mumbled in shocked disbelieve. _Seriously doesn't she know how to use contraception?_

"He," Renee was furiously pointing her forefinger at Edward, "knocked her up and then after he had his fun just dumped her!" Her eyes narrowed icily. "Does my other daughter also have a bun in the oven? That would be just perfect." Renee sneered sarcastically and placed her hand on her hip, as she was puffing up to look more threatening.

My eyes were fixed on the sobbing mess that stood near the front door as I opened my mouth but I just ended up licking my lips and shake my head being temporary too taken by surprise to be able to speak.

_One's lacking word__s facing so much dumpishness_. My subconscious spat.

"First you get Bella pregnant and after you had her you go for her sister," Renee went on with her angry rant.

Meanwhile Charlie's face paled until he was sheet white as his wide ripped open eyes roamed over his daughter that pressed her hands over her face and started to cry harder.

It was then that I noticed the bracelet with the reddish-brown wooden wolf dangling off her wrist. She was still as selfish as ever, claiming to love Edward while all along leading Jacob on to keep her safety net.

Suddenly I noticed how the Chief's cheeks flushed and his face turned seven shades of red before his now disgruntled and accusative gaze flew to Edward.

Slowly coming out of my stunned stupor I cranked my neck and looked up at the Vampire standing next to me. His face was set into an emotionless mask as he took in Renee's verbal onslaught.

It worried me how calm he was about all of this. I couldn't help but wonder what damage Renee was inflicting on him not only with her words but also with her thoughts.

Realising that I intended to put a stop to Renee's accusations and misplaced ire but by in the same moment the shock of the remaining immortal's melted away and was turning into confusion and in some cased lack of understand as well as disgust and resentment.

"What do you want from us?" Rosalie spoke up haughtily, beating me to it, and raised a perfect eye brow at Renee as a small evil smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Do you even have to ask?" Renee exclaimed as Charlie was currently not able to speak while his into fists clenched hands were shaking at his sides.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding." Carlisle lifted his hands up and tried to take control of the situation.

"A major one." I agreed.

"_Misunderstanding?_ Bella is pregnant what's there to misunderstand?" Renee railed.

"What did you think you would accomplish by coming here?" Rosalie hissed in disgust as she looked straight at Bella.

"Did you really think you could somehow get your claws back into Edward?" The gorgeous blond laughed spitefully. "God, you're so pathetic and delusional it's actually pitiful."

"How dare you?" Renee growled as her face flushed bright red in anger.

"Edward is not the father!" The words blurted out of me, like lava out of an angry volcano, catching Charlie's attention and curiosity but attracting also Renee's ire.

"Are you really that stupid?" She taunted me, shaking her head. "What crap did that boy feed you? Look at him!" She raised her voice, pointing at him with her hand. "With his looks he can have any girl he wants. Are you really that stupid to believe that a hormonal, spoiled, self-centred teenage boy like him passes up the opportunities he's getting."

"Oh, it's definitely not my brother who passes up the opportunities." Rosalie made a gibe at the family stealing witch.

"Rosalie;" Carlisle hissed at his daughter, not wanting the situation to escalate.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renee's face darkened as she challenged the blond Vampire.

"Why don't you ask that dear daughter of yours who the possible baby's daddy is?" Rosalie derided before her gaze wandered to the shaking form of the family stealing witch. "Dear Bella do you even know how many possible fathers there are?"

Rosalie looked highly satisfied when Renee took a step back in shock and disbelieve, completely taken aback by the accusations made about her daughter before she narrowed her eyes and exploded in furry.

"You ….. you," she was waving her forefinger at the blond Vampire not able to find words before she unloaded her rage on Edward.

"What's with you," Renee screeched sharply at him, "hiding behind your sisters lies…."

"You should knock Jacob Black's door down and make a scene over there if you want to rip the head of the guy who made your daughter pregnant off but just for the record … it always takes two to tango." I glared at Renee.

Suddenly I was drained and exhausted emotionally and physically and all I wanted was for Renee to go away ….. for this entire situation to be done and over with.

I really didn't want to have to deal with _her_ crap anymore.

_Or pay for her mistakes._ My subconscious reminded me of everything I had lost because the bitch troll, of all the pain and suffering I had to endure because of her and of the punishment I had to take …..

I just really didn't want to deal with all of this anymore!

"J-Jacob?" Charlie shuttered shocked.

"Yeah, that was quite a sight Edward was faced with when he caught them." Rosalie informed the stunned parents and their bewildered gazes slowly turned to their pregnant daughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," her voice was so quiet, rough and scratchy that I had to strain to hear what she said before she lifted her head up and exposed her tear stricken face, not even bothering to brush the wetness off her cheeks instead her arms remained wrapped around her middle as if that was the only thing that kept her somehow together.

"I … I didn't," she shook her head as she shuttered incoherently, "I … I didn't want to ….. I didn't mean to ….. it just happened."

Hearing that both Rosalie and I snorted in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this. This is not how it was supposed to be," she wailed backing up against the wall behind her and slid down to the ground.

Renee rushed to her daughter's side, pulling the family stealing witch into her arms, cradling her to her chest while Charlie stood rooted in place not knowing what to do looking entirely floored with all the information and revelations.

Renee's hands stroked despairingly over ever part of her daughter they could reach in a desperate attempt to calm her child who's hard and uneven breathing as well as the squeaking crying sounds filled the silent and tense air. Renee was whispering softly into her ear, her face was pressed against the sight of the blotchy one of her daughter whose tear filled and red rimmed eyes sought out mine and were pleading with me.

I found it astonishing that even in a moment like this she actually had the guts to look me in the eye.

"Please ….give …. give him back …. give him back to me ….. please …. I beg you ….. please ….give Edward back to me…." she cried bitterly in a frantic and high-pitched voice obviously completely disconnected from reality.

_There simply are no words._ My subconscious shook her head in utter bafflement.

As tragic as this scene must have looked for someone from the outside I found it ironical to see her completely broken on the ground struggling, trashing and writhing against the one who wanted to help her while she screamed and cried over the shattered ruins of her life and lamented her loss.

Just a few short months ago the roles had been reversed and I had been the broken doll.

It was kind of comical – at least to those with a black humour – how we had come a full circle.

I sighed pressing my fingers against my temple as my head started to pound sharply and painfully. A low hiss escaped my lips as Edward drew me closer to his body.

"Anna?" His quiet voice murmured against my ear.

I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry. ….. I didn't ….I didn't want this. I'm ….I'm so sorry …. Please this was not how it was supposed to be … this is not how," Bella chanted suddenly hysterically as she was sitting curled up on the ground and rocked slightly back and forth.

Somewhere deep inside I felt sorry for her in that particular moment. She looked so lost and miserable but the bitch troll was also the reason why all of us had gotten to this point and the pity and sympathy I felt for her turned into a conflicted knot in my stomach as rage, hurt and hate merged with them.

"Bella?" Her mother called her name fearfully.

"No," The family stealing witch shook her head before she slung her arms around her legs that were pressed tightly against her chest and buried her face against her knees wauling bitterly.

"Baby, please you are scaring me," Renee whispered in a teary and frightened tone, rubbing her daughter's back that was shaking as her body convulsed with every gut-wrenching sob that left her mouth.

No matter what Renee or Charlie did their child wouldn't calm down and soon she was crying so hard that she had trouble breathing.

"Please do something!" Renee cried, panicked and scared, looking pleadingly at Carlisle.

Alice, who wore a pained and troubled, expressed on her beautiful face, was already at his side holding his black medical bag. The blond Vampire took the bag out of the pixie's hands, placed in on the ground and fished a vial and a syringe out; preparing to give the hysterical bawler a shot of what I assumed was a tranquilizer.

(.)

Warm water drops bickered rapidly down on my naked body and I enjoyed the feel of the refreshing liquid touching my hair and washing over my skin as I stood in the shower.

I was bracing my hands against the dark cream coloured titles and opened my mouth to breathe in and out while water was dripping down my chin. But even a luxurious and long shower couldn't diminish the tension in my body or chase the tiredness and exhaustion out of my mind and muscles.

With a deep and heavy sigh I shut off the water and exited the shower cabin. A cool breeze that carried the scents of the forest blew inside the bathroom through the opened window and I shivered slightly when it touched my heated skin, causing goose flesh to arise.

The stars were twinkling and shining in the dark sky as I walked up to the open window to bask a little in the cool breeze and to cool down from my hot shower.

After I dried myself I slipped into hot pants and a spaghetti straps top. Just when I was about to tackle my wet hair I remembered that I left the new bottle of hair care spray on my desk.

Sighing in annoyance I more stomped than walked back into my room. Not two steps inside someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called while pursuing of my goal that was standing gloriously in the middle of my desk taunting me.

I glared and pursed my lips.

"Anna?" Edward's soft voice murmured from behind me.

"Mhm," I answered feeling victorious when I held the plastic bottle in my hand.

_? _My subconscious raised a perfect eyebrow in confusion and a spell of worry for my sanity before deciding to ignore my insane emotions and continued to read the Cosmopolitan.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully as he saw me grinning at the bottle of hair products in my hand.

"Sure why shouldn't I be?" I replied and whirled around to look at him.

"I just though after ….." he shrugged helplessly.

I sighed and shook my head suddenly feeling incredibly tired.

"Shouldn't I be asking you how you are? I mean with her being pregnant and all….." I trailed off and moved to sit down on the end of my large, comfy bed.

He cocked his head to the side and gazed impassively at me for a brief moment. His silken hair fell into his golden pools which started to shine with a strange light.

Edward crossed the space between us and kneeled down in front of me, placing both of his hands on my thighs. His cool fingers made my muscles flex when they touch my warm skin and a soft gasp escaped my lips.

His eyes narrowed and he licked his lips before he shook his head.

"Do you doubt my feelings for you?" He asked me in a quiet and meek voice while his amber depths burned into my brown eyes, vulnerable and sad.

I inhaled deeply and heavily before I sighed slowly and pursed my lips.

"It's …. It's not that I doubt you," I paused gathering my thoughts to be able to articulate my feelings correctly, "she was your first girlfriend, your first love and will forever remain your other soulmate even when you chose me …. and besides after everything she has done to me," my voice failed me then and I exhaled a shaky breath before I was able to continue, "she will always be a hard limit … a sore spot for me."

Edward stared into my eyes for a long while and swallowed hard before he opened his mouth and closed it again. He cast his gaze onto the floor while his expression narrowed into a thoughtful mask before he looked up at me, amber pools blazing.

"When I read in Renee's mind … why they were hear I was shocked …. but I think that this pregnancy can be a very good thing that happened," he murmured slowly and carefully, his eyes were cautiously gazing at me.

I blinked at him in confusion.

He licked his upper lip while rubbing his palms slowly up and down my thighs once and continued.

"Maybe this child will help her find peace with the situation and help her create a new life for herself. This way we would also not have to worry about her doing anything reckless. She is going to be out of our lives for good now."

I wasn't quite sold on his train of thought.

"You told me yourself that she went against me in the last book for the sake of her daughter."

Still I wasn't convinced, maybe because when it came to her I just always expected the worst.

"But is this what you want?" I couldn't help but ask when suddenly, out of the left field, insecurities overwhelmed me.

"Anna," he breathed my name as he rose on his knees and took a gentle hols on my face, letting his thumbs brush over my cheeks as his golden pools were burning into mine.

"I love you …. only you, Anna. Please never doubt that." He pleaded with me. There was so much desperation and hurt in his voice it caused my chest to constrict painfully.

Chewing on the inside of my bottom lip I gazed into his tense and slightly scared amber depths for a long moment, holding my breath before I nodded my head and a quiet "I ….. OK." left my lips.

Edward exhaled in relief and his expression softened while the corners of his mouth tugged upwards and his eyes sparkled with new light.

"Let's pack our bags and leave." He suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?"

"This place here is not good for you. You are eating those painkillers like candy just to get through the day." His amber pools clouded with pain and anguish as he looked straight at me.

I pressed my lips into a thin line while my breathing accelerated a little.

I knew that I was taking way too much medication but the headaches became steadily worse and more frequent there was nothing I could do about it.

"Your fever is only going to get worse if we stay." He croaked and grabbed my hand holding them firmly in his.

"I want the both of us start our lives somewhere with no reminder of the past holding us back and with no incidences to come haunting us. I know there is a lot to talk about after what happened in Italy. I know that you are angry, angry at me maybe, and how unfair it is that you are being punished for something you haven't done."

I was, kind of, a small part of me resented him for ever giving the bitch troll the time of the day as irrational and unfair that was, which I was aware of, but I couldn't help feeling this way at the moment.

"I'm not trying to run away from anything," he vowed desperately, "I just want to give the both of us a chance to breath, to prove to you how much I love you and that you are the only one who my heart belongs to."

Swallowing hard I pulled my hands out of his and saw hurt and rejection flash cross his face before I leaned in to wrap my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck.

"OK," I mumbled against his skin and felt him nod as his arms slung around my back. He pulled me firmly into his chest, holding me in a tight embrace.

* * *

**You know how it goes!**

**Push the button!**


	41. Chapter 41

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy the first of the two epilogues. ;-)

* * *

Third Person POV:

"Are you ready to go?" A velvet voice murmured in a whisper as its owner leaned against the door frame of his mate's room. His strong arms were crossed over his chest, as she was looking at the now barred room that had provided her a shelter in the darkest time of her young life.

The girl sighed wistfully and cranked her neck, hands tugged into the pockets of her jeans mini skirt, and a small smile was playing on her lips while the dark haired boy pushed himself off the door frame and closed the distance between them before he looped his arms around her waist, pressed her to him and placed a single kiss against her temple.

He loved it how her body nestled into his and how she felt against him, her warmth seeping into his cold, marble flesh. Every time he was near her his arms tingled from the need to hold her. It had become an uncontrollable reflex to unconsciously grab for her hand whenever they were standing close to each other.

He just couldn't keep his hands off her.

A content smile stretched across his face as he inhaled the perfection that was the mixture of their both fragrances and let it invade his senses before his lips dropped another innocent kiss on her temple.

She giggled lightly until suddenly a bad feeling stirred in the back of her mind and frown overtook her face. She pulled away, cranked her neck and gazed into the open bathroom door making sure that she hadn't forgotten to pack her make-up bag.

That always happened when Anna went on a journey she checked and double checked to make sure she had packed everything she needed and wanted to take with her but still this nagging feeling of having overlooked something wouldn't go away fully until she arrived at her destination and unpacked her bags.

Catching a glimpse of her delicate neck Edward imagined his mouth brushing lightly over her sensitive skin there. His breath caught at that thought and his eyes screwed shut. They weren't there yet, he knew.

It was frustrating to say at least.

At first he liked the idea of courting Anna like he would have done if the both of them would have met when he was still human but this was harder to accomplish with time passing. He craved physical contact with her and there were times when the urge to just kiss her silly would bring him nearly to his knees.

"OK, we really should go before I will inspect every single drawer once again," the girl sighed slightly anxious, bringing the Vampire out of his daze.

"What's that?" The immortal boy asked as he caught sight of the paper gift bag with the red ribbon handle that stood on the empty desk.

Following the line of his sight she smiled as she saw the object of his curiosity.

"It's goodbye present from Deb and her family. She gave it to me when I was over at the diner earlier to say goodbye and to get my last check." She smiled at him and stepped out of his embrace to amble over to the cute paper bag she had received just hours earlier and fished out a cute silver coloured charm bracelet.

"Deb told me that her son had personally picked that one out, that boy got good taste, and he even drew a picture for me. Isn't he adorable?" She showed the drawing of the seven year old to the vegetarian predator.

"You are going to miss them?" Edward murmured thoughtfully after gazing at her for a long moment.

"A little," Anna shrugged feeling a rush of sadness wave through her frame which reflected in her deep, dark eyes, "but at least I will have not only bad memories of this place."

Edward's golden depths softened. "Bali."

"Hmm?" The girl cocked her head to the side looking slightly confused at him.

"You wanted to know where we are going." He shrugged casually. For the past few days she had tried unavailingly to get him to tell her where he was taking her.

He hadn't been planning on telling her but he just couldn't stand that sad look on her beautiful face. And besides it was just one of their destinations.

"Bali," her face started to brighten but suddenly her brows drew together in confusion, "but isn't it quite sunny there?"

"Not for the next twelve days according to Alice and I heard the temperature and humidity will also be to your liking." He offered her one of his signature crooked smiles.

"Ahhh ….. Bali," Anna repeated and beamed brightly and excited at the thought of the beautiful green Island that was surrounded by a turquoise ocean she had seen on TV and read about in magazines.

"But be prepared Esme ordered all kinds of beauty treatments for you."

"Hm ….. so we are going to be lying in a tube filled with mountain spring water, coconut milk and honey while colourful, exotic flowers are going to be swimming on the surface?" She asked teasingly what caused Edward to grin and shake his head.

"Emmett would never let me life that down."

Anna laughed at that.

Seeing her dark coffee eyes sparkle with an amused twinkle, her full lips turned up into a true smile and that beautiful sound of her laugher fill the room made Edward's silent heart swell. He vowed to himself to protect that beautiful smile of hers forever.

Closing the distance between them he grasped her hand into his and intertwining their fingers. He loved the new found intimacy they had ever since Italy.

Edward was content, just enjoying the contact and looking forward to be there for his mate when upset thoughts entered his mind from outside.

"Charlie is coming down the driveway." A velvet voice sighed.

When the both of them stepped out of the front door they saw the Chief talk to Esme and Carlisle next to his police car which was parked behind a Jeep.

Bella's pregnancy and Anna's departure were not easy on Charlie. He felt like he failed them both as a father, especially after the wash down Renee had given him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the couple walk out of the front door and a frown settled upon his face. Though Charlie had had time to ponder over the revelations which had come to light a few days ago he still didn't know how to feel about Doctor Cullen youngest son.

Rosalie's wicked and sharp tongue had made both human parents believe that an act of unfaithfulness was the reason for Bella's and Edward's bad break up, causing there imagination to run wild about how this could have let to everything else.

The Chief observed how the boy had his arm wrapped around his daughter's waist and his eyes narrowed in displeasure. He was just too used to hate and blame the boy. A few days and that shocking "truth" were not enough to change the way he saw him on a wimp. And besides he still had this funny feeling that something was off about Edward Cullen.

Charlie just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The over one-hundred years old gentleman took the purse out of his mate's hand, offered her a crooked grin silently telling her to go to the human who was pinning the lethal predator with his narrowed eyes.

"Hi, dad." The girl smiled as she approached the Chief of police wearing a smile on her face.

Arriving in front of him she threw her arms around his neck and hugged the stunned adult who awkwardly patted her back after the first shock wore off. Though Charlie loved "his" little girl very much he really wasn't the touchy felly kind of guy.

"Seems like you are ready to go." He stated briefly glancing in Edward's direction.

When his gaze met her hazel eyes again she saw the sadness in them and the pain. Her heart tightened in her chest and she couldn't help the stab of guilt that suddenly assaulted her. This good hearted, poor man was going through so much partly also because of her.

"I'll call, promise." Anna forced a smile on her face.

The Chief nodded before he swallowed hard and his emotions stole his voice away. He had no idea why but this simple goodbye felt like something more that it seemed to be ….. like he was missing something significant.

"I'm counting on it." He rasped before clearing his throat and the both of them stood awkwardly in front of each other for a moment.

"Well then," Anna broke the silence and pulled the Chief into a hug once more. Charlie hugged her with one arm before he pulled away and tried not to show how his daughter's departure affected him.

"Do you have your pepper spray with you? You know not to talk to strangers and ….."

"Dad, I'm not five anymore." Anna laughed interrupting his rambling.

"Yeah, unfortunately," he mumbled the last word under his breath as his cheeks heated up a little and he scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Call me as soon as you arrive." He told her sternly.

"I will. I promise as soon as we arrive I will call you." She nodded hugged him one last time, placing a tiny kiss on his pink stained cheek as she pulled away and bowed herself off, once again, to Esme and Carlisle before she went to the immortal who was waiting for her next to his brother's Jeep.

Edward would have liked to tell Charlie that he didn't need to worry and that he would take good care of Anna but he knew what the Chief though of him. He heard it echoing in his mind. Which was why with a defeated sighed he nodded his head once at Charlie's chilling glare silently vowing not to let any harm come to the dark haired beauty at his side.

"Oh and dad," the hazel eyed girl said and turned around as she was just about to get into the back seat, "ask Sue out on a date already you two are not getting any younger, you know." She chirped with a cheeky smile on her lips before she ducked into Emmett's car as an utterly thunderstruck Chief couldn't believe his ears. His mouth popped open in stunned disbelieve while a married Vampire couple chuckled amused next to him what earned them an embarrassed glare from a heavily blushing Charlie Swan.

~(.)~(.)~(.)~(.)~(.)~(.)~(.)~(.)~(.)~(.)~

"She has been crying for two days straight now," a pixie murmured sadly as she listened to the quiet and muffled sobs that came from the bedroom of her best friend accompanied by the soft piano notes which melted into a perfect symphony as the melody conveyed the feelings of the artist.

…. _feelings and promises that now belonged into the past._ The tiny Vampire sadly reminded herself and a sharp pain stabbed her chest. …._she is torturing herself so much with this_ …..

Jasper pressed his lips into s thin line as he leaned against a tree trunk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alice I know you are hurting and I'm sorry but you need to let go, as painful it is. All that she is to us now is a liability," the former major insisted softly.

He hated to see and feel his beloved, Alice, suffer over the loss of her best friend but he knew that it was important for his wife to distance herself from the human girl who caused so many disturbances in their family.

The blond Vampire understood the importance of cutting ties with the clumsy human. Edward had chosen another and Alice needed to make her peace with that as well as the fact that Bella would no longer be an active part of their lives.

"She's not a ….." the pixie bristled as she whirled around to face her husband before her shoulders sagged in defeat and she sighed.

"I know that we can't …. I know that things are different now … but," she turned around and looked torn at the window behind which Bella was.

She had known for weeks that saying goodbye to the clumsiest resident of Forks was a very likely possibility but still this knowledge did nothing to dull the pain and loss that the tiny immortal was feeling.

Though the brunet had made many mistakes, her behaviour was at occasions highly disappointing and even caused the little immortal to shake her head in lack of understanding a couple of times the clumsy human still had been Alice's first and only BFF ever.

"I can do it if you want to," the blond Vampire offered as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"No," the pixie shook her head, "I own it to her."

She took a deep, unnecessary breath before a determinate expression settled on her face.

"I'm here," the former major murmured and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

Alice cranked her neck and offered her husband a sad smile before she was across the yard knocking on the brunet's window.

The clumsy girl's shoulder's shook with ever painful sob that wrecked her body while she was lying crushed and inconsolable on her bed, face buried in her with bitter tears damp pillow, as she held her hands firmly over her belly.

Ever since she woke up in her own room after the scene her mother caused at the Cullen's and her breakdown the full weight of the situation she was in hit her. And all the brunet was capable of was to cry her eyes out.

If only she hadn't been frozen with shock and her mind wouldn't have been such a mess after the Doctor at the hospital informed her of her pregnancy she would have been capable of wondering why her mother asked for the directions to the Cullen's but as it had been the brunet was just able to answer listlessly like a robot while her world was crashing down around her.

The clumsy girl cried harder when she remembered the looks on the pale porcelain faces when Renee dropped the bomb.

She was thankful that Charlie had not let Jacob see her when he had arrived earlier that day. Renee's high-pitched voice as she screamed and cursed the pup out was still fresh in the brunet's mind.

Bella buried both hands in her messy and sticky hair curling further into a ball as tears leaked out of her swollen eyes and suddenly a knock on glass startled her.

She winced and cursed her luck. She really did not want to deal with her baby's daddy but a female voice which sounded like a wind chime that called her mane made her bold out of bed and move across the room in record time.

"Alice!" The brunet croaked breathlessly as her sad, swollen and lifeless chocolate brown eyes lit up at the sight of the tiny Vampire on the other side of the window.

"Alice," the clumsy girl breathed again as she hurried to open the window and let her friend in.

Gracefully, like a little prima ballerina, the short haired energy ball entered the messy room and her sad golden pools swept over the piles of clothes on the ground, some of which she had bought for Bella mixed with well worn sweaters and ratted t-shirts, papers and books were carelessly sprawled over the old desk and then her eyes landed on the bed, inspecting the rumpled bedcovers.

Her silent heart nearly broke when she spotted the photograph of Bella and Edward which had been taken shortly before the birthday incident lying on the with tears damp pillow.

The scene in the photograph looked arranged and forced. Edward had one hand lightly on Bella's slim shoulder while she had her arm wrapped around his waist in an almost possessive way.

The brunet in the picture obviously tried to smile but it turned out to be more of a scared grimace while Edward's face was an empty, expressionless mask and his eyes appeared to be dull and listless even though he forced the corners of his mouth into a fake smile.

A strangled sound escaped the human's lips what snapped the little immortal back into reality before the brunet started to sob harder as she threw herself at the tiny Vampire in front of her, wrapping her arms around her cool neck and squeezing so hard, as she cried tears of pain and relief, that it might have suffocated a human.

Alice sighed against Bella's shoulder and patted her back before she led her to the bed where both of them sat down and the pregnant teen continued to sob and wail while her supernatural friend comforted her.

The little Vampire felt terrible for her friend, though deep down she also resented the brunet a little for sleeping with the mutt while she had been trying to get her back together with her brother.

Nothing had happened as she had seen it in her visions and as much as a small part of her wished she could "right" things she knew that her brother was happy with the one he had chosen. As much as Alice loved Bella she loved Edward more.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the brunet chocked through her sobs.

"It's alright Bella." Alice was stroking the clumsy girl's back in comforting patterns.

"No, it's not!" The human cried out hoarsely shaking her head as tears were falling from her red, swollen eyes.

"Nothing is alright," she moaned and rose from the bed to drive her hand into her messy hair out of frustration.

"I was supposed to marry Edward. I was supposed to have his baby, our little Nessie. I was supposed to become your sister. I was supposed to become like you and have my happy ever after with Charlie still in my life and Jake as my son-in-law and best friend." The brunet groused.

"But now look at me! I slept with Jake and everything went to hell from there and I'm even pregnant with his baby. God, this is so wrong! So, so wrong." The clumsy girl cried.

…_. it went to hell when you stole the life of another and pushed her onto my brother …._ Alice thought as suddenly something inside her snapped, exposing a gaping hole.

Desperate and slightly crazed brown eyes south out conflicted melted gold.

"What am I supposed to so now, Alice? How am I going to fix this?"

The little Vampire cocked her head to the side and looked confused at the frantic girl in front of her.

"Fix what?" Alice's brows drew together as she pushed her newfound, confusing emotions aside.

"Things between Edward and I …. The Volturi…" Fork's klutz number one cried out.

The tiny immortal sighed feeling her sadness mix with unexpected annoyance.

"Bella," her voice was soft and cautious and she waited until she had the full attention of her friend before she went on, "you don't have to worry about the Volturi. They won't come after you. Since you are with Jacob, the mutts, they can't touch you."

"W-what?" The brunet questioned utterly stunned while her mind was struggling to accept what her ears had heard as her breathing accelerated.

Her last tiny piece of hope, that maybe there was still a chance, was drifting away from her what violently punched the air out of her lungs and ripped the ground away from under her feet.

"You are not going to be turned into a Vampire…. Bella, do you understand what I am telling you? You are free to live a normal human life with your baby and his or hers father without the Volturi breathing down your neck." Alice explained slowly and carefully eyeing the shocked brunet with concern.

The clumsy girl could not believe what her best friend, her supposed sister-in-law, had just informed her about. The only light on the end of a very dark and endlessly long tunnel was diminishing before her eyes.

The clumsy girl had been counting on Aro's desire for gifted immortals. She had hoped that her ability, the shield that prevented Edward from reading her mind, would be the key to their common future.

"Ha, ha," that two pained, broken and sarcastic noises left her lips after a moment of helpless and disbelieving silence. And they weren't the only one's soon the brunet was laughing hysterically while tears were streaming down her red blazing cheeks.

"Bella?" The tiny immortal was calling the human's name but receive no sign of recognition.

Alice was worried about the brunet's mental state and started to become scared just as Fork's klutz number one seemed to gather her bearings.

"Not even the Volturi want me?" The clumsy girl choked while pain and rejection was graved into every feature of her blotchy face. "But Eleazar was here. He saw me! He tested me! Was I not good enough?" She asked in a meek and quiet voice, gazing truly confused at the pixie.

She couldn't understand that. Why wouldn't Aro want her? Didn't he know what a powerful shield she was?

"Why?" The brunet demanded, staring into golden eyes which were filled with pity.

"They have nothing to gain from your change since you wouldn't join their guard and Aro knows he has nothing to offer you to keep you at his side. " Alice mumbled as she gazed into watery chocolate depths.

_I'm not worth the effort._ The brunet thought as she squeezed her eyes shut. More tears streaming down her blotchy cheeks in response to the new hot pain that suddenly throbbed in her chest. Rejection.

Her already nearly non-existent self-esteem crumbled further.

Fork's klutz number one wept quietly while the psychic looked down on the hands in her lap while pressing her lips together into a thin line.

"Edward," the brunet's quiet whisper cracked as a result of the crying.

"What?" Alice's head snapped up and looked at the brunet.

She looked tired, worn, paler than usual and way too thin. Her tears stained, blotchy cheeks were fallen in and there were thick dark rings under her swollen and red eyes.

"Please," the brunet croaked, couching softly because of the direness of her mouth and throat, "I …. I need to talk to him …. just see him."

The desperate girl licked her chapped lips as she grabbed the immortal's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Despairing chocolate brown eyes were pleading with sad melted gold.

"Please, ….please," she whispered as a fresh tears prickled in her eyes before they run down her face.

Alice's face fell before she swallowed hard and her head sank back down.

"You won't…." the brunet cried forlorn letting go of the pale, cold hand in hers as new pain was ripping it's way through her chest.

The tiny Vampire looked back up then and she grimaced in sorrow.

"It's not that I don't want to, Bella," she explained.

"Then why?" Isabella sobbed.

The small immortal sighed, her eyes flying off the brown chocolate for a brief second. She snapped them shut tightly knowing that this would be the last nail into Bella's coffin.

"They left Forks this morning."

If one listened very carefully one could hear the crack that shattered a bleeding heart as the owner's body froze in shock and anguish.

It were just five words, five little, trivial words, but the meaning behind them was more than the brunet could bear.

_He_ had peremptory chosen another.

_He_ had decided for another live.

Another future.

_He_ had _left _her again ….

…. but this time it was final ….

…. without even as much as a goodbye.

The clumsy girl suddenly felt like she was the main hero of a Shakespeare play, a great love surrounded by even greater tragedy.

All that was felt of a beautiful dream were tears, pain, a broken heart and a meaningless life.

In this moment she wished she had never found those books, never read them, never discovered what life she could have had maybe then it would have hurt a little less like dying.

But of course she was not that lucky, she never had been. The little bit of happiness that she had found had been violently ripped from her grasp and she was left with nothing but anguish, painful memories and the knowledge of what she had been deprived of.

If she would have been able to she would have chosen dying because death came at some point offering peaceful relief but there was no end to what she was feeling.

No way to fix the hole that had been punched through her chest.

No way of smoothing the wrenched cries of her phantom heart.

No way of …..

Had she anything left at all? She suddenly wondered as she was caught in her sorrowful stupor. The only answer that came to her mind was "no".

Of course not. Edward had become her perpetual source of strength. During the time they had been together she had become dependent on him. He left her, lied to her, hurt her and she would have taken him back without a second thought within a split of a second didn't that say it all.

Suddenly for some unknown reason Jessica's face pooped up in the brunet's mind and the memory of a rare hot summer day in Forks, during summer vacation, as the always cheerful and slightly hyper girl told her and Angela that she thought she loved Mike haunted her thoughts.

Back then in that specific moment Bella had turned the corners of her mouth into a fake smile while she pitied her classmate being convinced that she had absolutely no idea what love was nor had ever experienced it unlike her.

Now a tiny part of her envied the cheerful girl that liked to gossip because first Jessica had been hurt, then angry and finally was moving on with her life within a few days after their break up …..

"Bella," Alice whispered her name not having a clue what else to do.

Unexpectedly and suddenly the clumsy girl scrambled awkwardly onto her shaky legs that barely could carry her and she slowly wobbled the few stepped to her bed. Numbly crawling under the covers and burying her head in the pillow.

The tiny Vampire watched sadly as the human girl was lying lifelessly in her bed and what worried her a little was that there wasn't a single tear that had fallen ever since those five words had left her mouth.

The brunet's tired eyes remained open, unmoving and fixed on a point in her room as she barely noticed anything else.

"You have been the best friend I could have ever asked for," Alice whispered brokenly, kneeling beside the head of the bed as the brunet, in her catatonic state, was losing her fight against the onslaught of darkness that was trying to pull her under.

A single tear rolled down and sank into the pillow beneath her head as understanding crashed down on her violently like a sledgehammer.

"I will always love you ….. and I will never forget you." The tiny Vampire swallowed hard. Despite her conflicted emotions about Bella that had boiled underneath but surfaced just a few minutes ago it was painful to force those words out.

The pregnant teen wanted to scream for her best friend not to leave her as well. She wanted to plea and beg and argue ….. but she knew no matter what she did she couldn't stop Alice from leaving.

She couldn't the first time around nor could she now.

With that realisation fresh, and taunting her, in mind the bit of energy she had left in her body drained from her muscles leaving her listless and numb.

All she could do was to let the sorrow and pain wash over her as the tiny Vampire rose on her knees and placed a cool kiss on her hot forehead.

"I promise." A sad melodic voice chocked with unshed tears as she brunet' eyelids fluttered shut, all the breath left her body in one puff before a single broken gut wrenching cry tore from her throat.

It didn't take long before the soft sniffing sounds and ragged breaths diminished and the physical and emotional exhaustion had won.

A tiny immortal prima ballerina was standing by the only window in the small room gazing sadly and regretfully at the girl who had fallen into a fitful sleep on the small bed before she shut her eyes, sighed and disappeared out of the small room as well as its resident's life forever.

(*.*)

Three green peas had raised their heads out of the mashed potatoes on the fork that a pregnant teen held midair.

…green, the colour of _his_ eyes as he still had been human …

…three: it would have been the three of them if…

The brunet screwed her eyes shut tightly and cursed the fact that even something as simple as ordinary lunch could ripped her chest open within seconds slapping her out of her numb drowsiness to burn in the fire of anguish and sorrow.

"Bella!" A shrill voice barked harshly snapping her out of her stupor and the clumsy girl was met with the annoyed blue eyes of her mother.

"Yes," the brunet whispered.

Renee sighed, shaking her head before she repeated what she had said just seconds ago.

"I said do not forget to take your vitamins and the antidepressants after you are finished."

The pregnant teen stared at her mother. She hated taking those antidepressant agents they were forcing her into the reality which she so frantically but unsuccessfully trying to escape.

As a glare started to build on her mother's face the brunet nodded reluctantly. With another sigh of annoyance Renee marched out of the kitchen.

She was not happy about the whole situation. She detested the fact that Bella was repeating her mistake and got pregnant way too early. If she could have had her way her daughter would have had an abortion. But back then Bella was catatonic, hospitalised, suffered from a severe depression and on top of that her ex-husband was dead set against the abortion.

It greatly surprised Renee and also Bella's Doctors that the brunet didn't have a miscarriage. Given her physically and emotionally state it had seemed highly likely and her body started to show signs of rejection but in the end the offspring of an active Werewolf had proven to be tougher than anyone thought.

Renee's only consolation was that her daughter was living with her and Phil now away from her father and the two boys that were responsible for Bella's condition.

Renee exhaled forcefully as she picked up the basket with freshly washed clothes not wanting to think of her rebellious, obstinate, other daughter because that only teased her ire. She was waiting ever day for the call when Anna or her "useless" and "irresponsible" ex-husband would call with the message that _he_ had dumped her like her sister, possibly even knocked up as well.

The clumsy girl finished the last bite of her lunch with a heavy sigh. She had no appetite but she knew the trouble she would have to face if she didn't eat up what her mother prepared. After putting the dishes that she had used into the dishwasher she grimaced at the two little bottles on the counter that taunted her.

One reminding her of the huge mistake she committed while the other symbolized what she had lost.

The brunet gripped the edge of counter as waves of pain were washing over her. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip as suddenly the loud ringing of the phone ripped through the warm air in Jacksonville.

Her eyes flew to the phone in the kitchen. She looked at it as if it might bite her, afraid of the possible caller. Jacob had been calling every day ever for ten days since she had left Forks under his frantic and desperate protest. After Renee threatened him with a restriction order that tuned down into one call a week.

After five rings the noise thankfully stopped. Once again Renee was taking his calls ignoring his pleas and crushing his hope.

"Tell her…..," Jacob murmured and then shook his head as he realised that he had no words to give to the girl who was carrying his child and held his naked, unprotected heart in her palm squeezing it painfully.

"Jacob?" Renee sighed annoyed, checking if he was still on the line.

"Nothing." The Werewolf shook his head, "goodbye."

Without waiting for a response he hung up and threw the head set on the kitchen counter in front of him before he gripped the edges to brace himself on it.

He took three deep breaths to try to calm himself but it was no use the angry ball of conflicted emotions was rolling around in his stomach and soon he felt his bones start to hurt. Pushing himself off the counter he shed out of his clothes and burst out of the back door, phasing before he took off into an angry run through the wildness of green surrounding La Push.

The brunet felt bad about what she was putting him through. She hated herself for hurting him time and time again and not having the strength or courage to face him or even answer his phone calls.

There were a few nights in which she had cried because she wished that she could love him that she could forget about her first love and just be with the one that how many time she pushed him away and hurt him he never stopped loving her, never stopped fighting for her.

But it was impossible. Her bleeding heart could not accept anyone else except of Edward.

"Bella, hurry up," Renee called from the living room, "your appointment with Doctor Welsh is up in half an hour."

"Oh," the brunet sighed it was time to visit the psychologist. She had successfully pushed that out of her mind without even trying.

She spent so much time wrapped up in her own head, her own misery, that most of the time she barely noticed the world around her.

"OK;" the doe eyed girl muttered to appease her mother though there was no use in doing therapy since she could never talk about what was really going on with her nor the reasons for her misery but Renee had insisted and the clumsy girl just had no fight left in her to go against her mother.

At least she was still allowed to drive on her own. A tiny little twist of her lips appeared when she held the keys in her hand. She had no idea why but sitting behind the wheel and driving herself was always the highlight of her day.

Red lights caused her to stop and she watched the people which were crossing the street. A girl, no young woman, in particular caught her eye.

The brunet wondered if that girl was going to college. Of course if life had gone like she had wished it to she would have been married to Edward right then - _pain gripped her heart_ - and they would already have their little girl - _a stab in her chest let all breath whoosh out of her body_ - but eventually she would have gone to college. Now she wondered wistfully if she ever would have the opportunity to.

(*.*)

Days passed in a blur.

Sometimes the brunet didn't even know which day of the week it was. Most of her time she spent on her bed starring into nothing wallowing in her misery and pain until some day something happened though.

As she was lying on her back, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, she suddenly felt a flutter, like tiny little wings beating inside of her abdomen. Brows pulled together in confusion as her hand slipped underneath her sweater, palm lying flat on her slightly round belly, and that strange sensation happened again.

What happened next had been completely unexpected for the mother-to-be. She was suddenly struck by the thought that there was a little person, growing inside of her.

Things had started to get better from there on, slowly though but steadily. She took better care of herself and even one day answered one of Jacob's calls.

Her mother had not been happy with the brunet when she decided to return to Forks but she wasn't able to stop her no matter how much she screamed, argued and pleaded.

Charlie had come to pick her up at the airport being relieved to see his little girl again. Jacob had wanted to go as well but the Chief wanted to have his daughter all to himself. The greeting had been as expected of those two, awkward and short with a lot of blushing involved.

As they neared the quiet little town that held so many painful memories for the pregnant girl the sky became gradually more mottled with heavy grey clouds and the sun was able to peek through less and less times.

Getting out of the car after the Chief parked in his driveway the brunet cherished the cool, damp air that settled on her pale skin and breathed the crisp air into her lungs. It felt nostalgic.

She never though that she would one day miss the cold and the wet but she did when she was in Jacksonville. The sun and the heat just weren't her thing anymore.

"Bells," a familiar deep voice called out and her eyes flew to the source.

What she noticed immediately was how much Jacob had changed during their separation. He wasn't the muscular kid anymore who she had left behind as she fled Forks.

No, he was a man now. A tall, big, strong, muscular, handsome, loyal, faithful man with the biggest heart she had ever encountered who was madly in love with her.

That was far more than most women ever had so why couldn't she feel just happy and blessed at the sight of his hugely smiling face and the way his eyes sparkled just for her?

Maybe it was enough that he was her "sun". Maybe that could be enough for them.

The brunet settled into her new, old, life in Forks. Despite the warm welcome things had been strained and tense between her and Jacob. He still loved her but he was also angry with her for leaving and hurt because she had been avoiding him.

It had taken many afternoons walks down First beach and secret meetings in her childhood bedroom but eventually Jacob came to forgive her and things started to look a little brighter as time passed that was until one night.

The pregnant teen had waddled down the stairs while holding her expanded belly before tiredly and sleepily making her way to the kitchen for a glass of water and possibly a little mid-night snack.

She had just opened the fridge when she felt something hot running down her legs just a second before a sharp pain shot through her lower back and her abdomen constricted.

The primeval roar of pain that tore from her throat as she held desperately on to the counter while her body was doubling over in agony because of the contractions ripped the Chief out of his sleep. Once he found his daughter huddled on the wet kitchen floor panic hit him like a fright train but he quickly gather himself and not fifteen minutes later they were in the hospital.

"Bella," the midwife, May Gaskin, murmured looking sympathetically at the exhausted teen, "I think it is time for a C-section. You have been in labour for twenty-seven hours, child. The contractions have slowed in spite of the pitocin."

"Yes," the doe eyed girl grabbed her hand in desperation and nodded her head furiously as tears of relief shot to her eyes, "please get him out of me." She squeaked before another painful contraction hit.

"Beth page Doctor Myers and prepare for the C-section." May ordered the younger nurse who nodded and disappeared out of the room.

"I …. don't want ….. anymore." Isabella hiccupped, crying, being tired beyond believe and in pain. She didn't have the energy to go on anymore.

"Don't worry sweetheart it will be over soon," Renee whispered holding onto her daughter's hand and wept the sweat off her forehead with a small towel.

After receiving a call from an excited and freaked out Charlie she had jumped onto the next plane to be there for Isabella.

Jacob was standing not far away from the bed looking utterly helpless but also fascinated at the brunet. He longed to be there for her but all the clumsy girl wanted was her mother. She had made that more than obvious when she was cussing him out the last few hours.

The next thing the doe eyed girl knew was that a screen had been set up across her chest while people were rushing in and out of her hospital room as her mother was trying to be encouraging.

The brunet was exhausted and wanted to close her eyes so badly but the strange pulling in her lower stomach wouldn't let her get any rest. Before she even had time to decide if the numb feeling inside of her abdomen was painful or not a piercing cry got her attention.

"Congratulations, Bella, it's beautiful baby girl." May said happily and the tired teen sighed in relief.

Her eyes were close and she was on the edge of falling into the welcoming darkness she so desperately craved but the presence she felt near her made her drag her tired eyes open.

"Your daughter wants to meet you momma," May smiled brilliantly at her and laid the pink bundle near Isabella's head.

Chocolate brown eyes blinked tears away before they took in the little, crumpled, pink face and counted the tiny fingers on the left fist that stuck out from beneath the blanket the little girl was wrapped in.

The brunet didn't quiet know how she felt as she saw that baby. She was numb and confused and then for the first time her little daughter opened her eyes gazing straight into her own.

"She is absolutely beautiful," Jacob's voice shook with emotions as he stared utterly fascinated at his tiny daughter but the brunet didn't hear.

She was shocked that those little eyes were as dark as the night. Somewhere in her mind she remembered that someone once told her that babies usually had blue eyes when they were born and that their eye colour changed in the first few months.

But the tiny bundle next to her had big warm pitch black eyes like her father and as she gazed into those pools of dark night exhausted from twenty-seven hours of labour the brunet felt nothing.

No connection.

No instant bond.

No great, fierce unconditional love that suddenly blossomed in her chest.

It was as if it was a stranger's child lying next to her.

Tears rolled down Isabella's red blazing cheeks as the world around her, which she had barely begun to build up again, fell apart yet again.

(.)

"You are on a good way Bella and don't forget take it one step at a time." The elderly man, with the silver white hair, smiled warmly at her.

The brunet forced a fake smile on her face, "of course Doctor Campbell." She said before she left the practice of her psychologist. The past few months of postpartum depression, more happy pills and therapy had not been easy on her.

The brunet didn't want the therapy but it kept her parents and Jacob off her back so she dragged herself into Doctor Campbell office once a week.

She had just reached her orange beast of a truck, that still lived, when the sun peeked through the clouds and shone into Isabella's eyes causing her to screw them together and tiredness overwhelmed her.

Those sessions were a pain even with the help of the prescribed happy pills. With a heavy sigh she opened the car door and got inside.

The clumsy girl was not in the mood to face her father, who was looking after her daughter, yet which was why she decided go to the one place that brought her solace.

Her sanctuary.

Soon the clumsy girl found herself on a familiar path overgrown by wild green. The grass on the front yard grew uncontrollably a consequence of not having been trimmed in forever. Weeds were growing everywhere in Esme's once beautiful garden and mother nature had begun to leave her mark on the unoccupied mansion.

She excited her car, climbed the steps up the house and pulled out a key from her jeans pocket. Her beloved had given it to her once, back then during their beautiful summer. The brunet opened the front door of the deserted mansion, stepped inside and went up the staircase to the level where _his_ room was.

Arriving there she did what she has always done ever since she had been there the first time and discovered that some of the furniture was left behind among them _his _black leather couch.

The clumsy girl lay down, took in the lingering sweet scent and lost herself in her dream world.

If only her psychologist knew what she was doing. An amused smile appeared on her face before a sad and heavy sigh washed it away as it was time to return to reality.

For her sanctuary she had forced herself to function, she put a smile on her face, she visited the psychologist, she was fake friendly to people, ate regularly, took better care of herself all that and more to be able to steal some precious minutes being near _him_.

She was aware of the fact that Jacob noticed the sweet scent on her each time she came back from her safe place but he never said a word instead his best friend had become denial or understanding, the believe that this was part of her healing. Isabella didn't particularly care as long no one took her sanctuary away from her.

To keep up the status quo she even agreed to marry Jacob when he proposed to her.

She plastered a big smile on her face when her father was walking her down the aisle even though her stomach was twisting and turning and the urge to run the other way as defeating.

She tired her best to be on good terms with Charlie.

She tried to be accepted by Jacob's friends.

She tried to act normal for others but she failed in hiding the bitterness that was etched onto her face, became part of her voice and when she was not careful enough showed in her actions.

Sometimes when Isabella Swan, now Black, looked into the bathroom mirror in the mornings she laughed sarcastically at herself. All her life she couldn't lie to safe her life but now she managed to fool those around her.

Though she was wrong in that regard there were a few souls who saw through her act. Sam and his wife for example or Charlie who chose to believe that time would heal his daughter.

Another thing she tried her hardest on was to be a good mother to the sweet little girl that was her own flesh and blood and to love her but no matter how much she tired she couldn't feel love for that tiny innocent person.

When little Elizabeth looked at her with her round dark eyes it always seemed wrong because it were not her own chocolate brown ones that looked back at her.

When the clumsy girl brushed her hand through the thick black hair on the small head it always felt wrong because it were not the soft, silken bronze locks she expected to touch.

When the brunet touched her daughter's sun kissed skin she always saw the difference in their complexions. Hers, the pale porcelain against the tiny little girl's russet.

That was why she couldn't love her.

That was the baby's unforgivable fault.

Elizabeth had the wrong father….

….. the wrong DNA ….

…..… belonged to the wrong species.

Elizabeth wasn't Renesmee and that prevented the brunet from loving her own child no matter how hard she tried to love her. Forks klutz number one was too hung up on her past and the future that she would never have to appreciate what she did have.

(+.+)

"Here sweetheart," Emily cooed as she handed one of the white chocolate chip cookies which she and Bella had backed for observance to Elizabeth.

"Thank you," the little, three year old, girl answered with a smile as she took the cookie into her tiny hands and smiled gratefully at the cheerful woman with scars on her face.

"She is absolutely adorable, Bella." Emily sighed gazing at Elizabeth as she walked out of her kitchen into the backyard while she rubbed her hand protectively and lovingly over her still flat belly.

It had been a week since the Doctor confirmed that she was expecting and she couldn't wait to meet her tiny bundle of joy.

When she whirled around to look at the brunet she saw a blank and emotionless expression on her face as her eyes were zeroed on the small girl and the Queleute couldn't help but to get angry.

"What is wrong with you?" Emily asked harshly with venom in her voice what caught Isabella's attention.

The Queleute was still no fan of the brunet but for Jacob's sake she had arranged herself with his wife as had the others in the pack. It took some time but they all managed to be civil to the doe eyed woman.

"What do you mean?" The brunet retorted annoyed, sighing as she began to make another batch of cookies.

She was having a hard week and was too tired to put on a show for the others. Jacob and the brunet had been fighting more often in the past couple of months. Her visits were more and more becoming a thorn in his side.

Jacob had been very patient with her for years and she came to resent him for that. The doe eyed woman was bitter and unhappy and for the life of her she couldn't understand why her husband had not dumped her by now.

Yes, he got mad at her and even angrily stormed out of the house but then some time later he would come back with a sheepish and apologetically smile on his friendly face, offering her a bouquet of wild flowers or some other silly gift to appease her.

Jacob's love made Isabella feel even worse about herself and what she felt. The downward spiral went on and on in a never ending circle.

"I have been watching you for years and I am asking you again what is wrong with you. You walk around like some great injustice had been done to you," the brunet winced at those words and at the same time they struck her ire.

"I really don't know what more you want."

No, it wasn't just ire. There was something bubbling under the surface it had been for some time already but the clumsy woman could never quite put her finger on it.

"You've got a loving husband that would do anything for you…."

The air fled from her lungs as she left something rise inside struggling to make it's way out. It had been kept down, ignored, downplayed way too long …..

"….. _forgave_ you anything and a beautiful little girl ….."

"It's not enough!" The words broke out of the brunet forcefully and loudly leaving the Queleute shocked and agape.

_It's not enough!_

The truth of those words hit her hard and laughably unexpected but the second they left her mouth she knew that they were true like nothing else in years.

A mortal, normal life was not enough for her.

* * *

**You know how it goes!**

**Push the button!**


	42. Chapter 42

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

Enjoy! ;-)

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

My lips brushed over her perfectly smooth skin that felt like the finest silk under my touch. Slowly savouring every inch of her I kissed my way up from the small of her back, paying attention to each pearl of her spine on my way up to her delicate shoulders.

Egyptian cotton sheets nestled against my gorgeous wife as soft and sweet quiet moans and whimpers of pleasure were leaving her seductive lips. Her breathy cry caused the corners of my mouth to twitch before she arched her back underneath my body, pushing her bottom into my middle section.

I gasped and chuckled as my hands brushed over her arms, arriving at their destination I intertwined our fingers. I was kissing and nibbling on her shoulder loving how her frame shivered under mine.

"Edward," my name fell off her lips in a breathy moan.

"Mhm," I answered while continuing my assault.

"Edward," she whispered more firmly this time but I wasn't deterred in my mission. Hungrily my mouth caressed her delicate but now as well durable skin up to her neck.

"Edward," my beautiful wife sighed and with a couple of quick moves she had both of us rolled over and me pinned onto the mattress with her sitting on top of me.

My eyes roamed over the delicious curves of her prefect body while my hands grasped onto her hips and I arched my back pushing against her.

"Edward," she gasped, swatting my chest playfully.

Her brilliantly bright depths twinkled in amusement while she unsuccessfully tried to stifle her giggles before she placed both of her hands firmly on my chest, leaning over me, "stop it. We have to get up."

Pressing my lips together, to fight the grin that threatened to stretch across my face, I shook my head slightly while her ice blue pools narrowed and she pursed her lips.

"Five more minutes." I murmured as I lifted myself up enough to be able to touch her lips with mine.

"That's what you said the time before and before then in the shower and….." she mumbled against my mouth and I used the chance to slip my tongue passed her lips to slowly caress hers.

I was guilty as charged but what could I do seeing my gorgeous wife naked with all that water that was cascading down her delicious curves did unspeakable things to me. Besides I loved making love to my wife in the shower.

When I heard and felt her moan softly a victorious smile spread across my lips and I slung my arms around her back while easing back into the mattress holding onto my wife until she suddenly pushed back, separating us, and gracefully jumped out of bed.

"Hey!" I protested sitting up, pouting at her in disappointment and bewilderment but my eyes hungrily swept over her flawless back that was partly covered by her lush chocolate brown locks. My gaze lingered on her round, apple bottom before they continued to explore the well known and beloved territory that was her perfectly shaped legs.

"The others are going to be here any minute," she informed me trying to be stern but failed, "get dressed," she laughed and shook her head before she disappeared in the bathroom.

Sighing I let myself fall back into the pillows, throwing my arm above my head while my thumb was stroking over the platinum band on my left ring finger and a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I remembered the proposal.

I had planned it all out. Esme and Rosalie had kidnapped Anna for a spa day where she was being pampered, styled and dressed before a limousine brought her to the little café, which I had rented for the occasion. It was nestled next to a lake with a huge and beautiful marble patio.

I had gone all out and stole ideas from the cheesiest romantic movies existing. Emmett loved to tease me with that but I didn't care because I knew that Anna was secretly a huge romantic.

Twilight, the right decoration, countless yards of chains of lights and a little orchestra made the background perfect for the most important question I had ever asked in my existence.

Never before had I been this nervous as those endless hours where I waited for her to arrive or as happy when she beamed at me and whispered a breathless "yes".

Breaking our happy news to Charlie was another story altogether though.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked her doubtfully._

_Anna sighed as she placed a steaming cup of coffee on the tray next to the other two, "I admit he won't be too happy at first but," she licked her lips, glancing briefly in the direction of the living room and whispered, "he thinks I'm his daughter …. if we have to stage my death he would be devastated when he finds out that we were married and he wasn't even invited."_

_Her big hazel eyes were pleading with me while she was biting on the inside of her bottom lip. I sighed before I dropped a kiss on her forehead. Anna had a heart of gold and was very compassionate it shouldn't have surprised me that she wanted to make things right by Charlie._

"_Well, at least I'm bullet proved," I joked lamely, offering her a supportive smile._

"_That's the spirit." Anna grinned__ at me and lifted the tray from the kitchen counter before we went back into the living room where the Chief was waiting for us._

"_A condo? Carlisle and Esme paid for it?" He raised an eyebrow at me. _

… I knew the Cullens had money but this ... a luxury condo for a college student ….. gotta be nice to live off your parents money_… He thought pejoratively._

"_No, my biological parents left me some money. It's more than enough to live comfortably." I answered._

_Charlie grunted no-commentary__, not feeling comfortable with trespassing into the dead-parents-territory, while Anna served him his black coffee and went to sit down next to me opposite the Chief._

"_Have you though about living in a dorm?__ Like I said before if your scholarship does not cover…." He pressed holding Anna's gaze._

_It was a thorn in Charlie's neck that Anna and I lived together. He didn't trust me__, he didn't like me and I doubted that this would ever change._

"_Thanks dad, but I am happy where I am right now." She cut him off and raised an eyebrow in challenge at him._

_They had this particular conversation a couple of times over the past few weeks and it seemed like the Chief was still not about to give up on that matter._

_Charlie exhaled displeased, deciding to delay this conversation until he would get her alone. "So how's college?" He changed the topic after clearing his throat awkwardly._

"_It's great. The campus is awesome. I can give to you tour tomorrow … if you like? And the classes are fun ….. well some of them," Anna smiled enthusiastically at him even though she had called visiting the University of Vermont a waste of money since we wouldn't be able to continue after our first semester much less graduate but I wanted her to have that experience. _

_I wanted to have that experience with her by my side while she was still human. _

_Anna quickly came to like the college life and soon came up with a list of things she had always wanted to do but never tackled in her former life; like joining a dancing and a self-defence class._

_After we left Forks it hadn't been easy the first few weeks. All the pressure, emotions and s__train Anna had to keep locked up overwhelmed her leaving her raw and bleeding. It had been a challenging time for us, considering my role in all of this._

_But slowly and gradually things became better, the pain, sorrow, grief and hurt lessened and we were both healing. It never ceased to amaze me that despite everything Anna remained at my side._

_She began to smile more, enjoy life, just be happy …Her strength fascinated and baffled me … how she rose, like a phoenix, from the ashes of her painful past and ruins of her former life was nothing short of amazing._

….at least Anna seems to be happy and she does look a lot healthier than the last time I saw her …_ Suddenly an image of Bella, thin, unhealthily pale, with thick dark rings under her listless eyes passed his mind. It had been the last time he saw her before she left to live her mother._

_Sadness. That was the feeling that washed over me when I saw her._

_Having found my place in life I wished the same for Bella, despite everything that had happened. I knew first handed how stubborn she was but I hoped that she would soon r__ealise then there was more out there for her than the possibility of a future which some author had written down._

"_What exactly is it that you are studyi__ng anyway?" A deep male voice rang out bringing me back to the task at hand._

"_I want to study psychology and Edward is studying business economics." Anna chirped._

"_Not medicine like your father?" Charlie wondered._

"_I'm not as good with blood as Carlisle." I answered and chuckled inwardly about the hidden truth in my words._

"_Dad, there is something we've got to tell you." Anna murmured __suddenly with a nervous smile on her face._

_Charlie who was about to reach for the cup of coffee in front of him froze and looked up at us, his eyes narrowed with slight worry that was rapidly increasing._

….. oh god please don't tell me ….

"_You're pregnant too, aren't you?" The Chief whispered breathlessly and horrified as his temper an__d ire at me began to rise. His angry eyes flew to mine, glaring murderously and accusingly at me._

"_No, god, dad nooo," Anna denied immediately and Charlie began to relax, slowly._

"_We're engaged." My fiancée happily dropped the bombshell as she pulled the extra long sleeve of her white cashmere sweater that was covering up half of her finger back, revealing the huge diamond ring from Tiffany which I had bought for her._

_I would have loved to give my mother's ring to my future wife but given the history or future the ring had or could have had it would have been highly inappropriate._

_Charlie opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water staring motionlessly at Anna. Even his mind was silent with shock for a moment._

"_I__-Isn't …. that a little fast." he shuttered while he called me every name under the sun in his thoughts, "I mean you two are together just for a few months and already engaged?"_

"_I know that this seems to be a little hurried," Anna admitted and Charlie snorted indignant, "we __….. it feels right to the both of us."_

_The Chief crossed his arms over his chest and huffed angrily as his face was turning seven shades of red._

….what's with this little punk Proposal? Marriage? … is he trying to tie her down?... she deserves so much better…..

_I couldn't argue with his last statement but there was no way I was going to let go of Anna. I loved her too much._

"_And we are getting __married in about two months. A week after out first semester ended to be exact." Anna informed him casually; ripping off the band aid so to say._

_For a second I was afraid his eyes would pop out for his head as his face took on an unhealthy crimson colour._

"_What? Why? You can't be serious! This is outrageous!" He all but yelled at us from across the coffee table._

"_Anna, please think about this!__ You are still so young barely eighteen …. marriage and then with this," he pointed his finger at me as images of how badly he wanted to kill me in this moment went through his mind._

"_Chief Swan I know that…."_

"_Don't!" He warned in a low and dark voice, "I don't want to hear anything from you."_

"_Be that as it may, dad, but I will marry Edward in a few weeks and nothing is going to change my mind about that. It would mean a lot to me if you would be there and walk me down the aisle but I understand if you don't." Anna explained in a strong and firm voice._

"_Dad," Anna said before she si__ghed and left my side to join Charlie, touching his arm after she sat down next to him._

"_I know you have your reservations regarding Edward and that you don't like him given the history ….." her voice became quieter at the end and she looked down briefly, "but you always trusted my judgement. I'm asking you not to lose faith in me now. I know what I am doing. I know what I want." She looked hopefully at him._

_The Chief huffed and shook his head being overwhelmed with the situation__ as suddenly and unexpectedly an unwelcome suspicion occurred to him._

….she wouldn't possibly be doing this to hurt ….

_I was appalled at the thought that had suddenly crossed Charlie's mind. My fingers dug into my palms as all my muscles tensed to prevent me from commenting his thoughts._

_Unfortunately what he thought was pretty plain written on his face and Anna quickly picked up on that._

"_I'm not doing this to hurt her," I could hear the hurt in her voice and so could Charlie. Embarrassed and ashamed his eyes fell from hers._

"_This has nothing to do with her. This is about what I want, what Edward and I want. And I think for the sake of the baby it's better if she doesn't know."_

_Charlie's eyes snapped back to hers._

"_But how? What about your mother? Does she even know?"_

_Anna sighed heavily and shook her head, "the last time I had any kind of contact with her was when she was throwing false accusations at Edward. And I can imagine her reaction to this news. I don't want to fight, dad. Neither over nor on my wedding."_

It had been a delicate situation we had put Charlie in. On one hand he did not want to go behind Bella's back on the other he wanted to be there for Anna. But Anna had been right denying him his "own" daughter's wedding would have also been wrong.

Anna had wanted to a big, traditional, princess-like wedding and I was all to eager to fulfil her wish. Our wedding took place in a beautiful old church I had discovered on one of my hunting trips before we attended our wedding reception at the Hilton in Burlington.

My breath still hitched when the image of my gorgeous bride in her wedding dress as Charlie walked her down the aisle crossed my mind. She had been a stunning vision and the huge, honest smile on her face and her with happiness sparkling eyes that day made my heart swell.

My own smile flattered as my mind switched from one of the happiest moments in my life to the most horrible; my wife's transition.

After my venom hit her bloodstream quiet whimpers of pain made their way past her tightly pressed lips for about two hours and then nothing….

"_I'm so sorry," I apologised to my wife once again as her quiet whimpers of agonising pain rang loudly in my ears while she was lying in front of me on our bed._

_In my right hand I held hers and pressed a kiss against the back of her hand while my left thumb stroked tenderly over her already sweaty forehead before my fingers brushed through her silky hair._

"_It is all looking good," Carlisle assessed after he checked over Anna's in torment writhing body while my venom was burning her alive from inside out._

_She tried at first to stay as still as possible but soon failed. Screams died in her throat while her body was trembling and convulsing in the mind-numbing fire._

_Screwing my eyes tightly together I pressed my forehead against the back of her agitated hand until I noticed that the shaking had stopped._

_Pulling away slowly I watched as her body ceased moving all together and relaxed entirely. Her racing pulse and wildly beating heart decelerated until they were barely detectable even for my senses and her breathing went shallow._

"_Carlisle?" I cried out in naked panic and terror, briefly glancing at him to convey my deepest fears with my eyes only to be met with bewilderment, lack of understanding and horror which flashed up behind his widened eyes before he could hide his true feelings from me. Fear and terror tore at my sanity and crush and crumble my dead heart…..._

Those one hundred and three hours, forty-two minutes and twenty-seven seconds until she opened her eyes again ….. even years after this hell I still lacked the words to express the horrors and anguish I had been going through.

Anna was just as strong, agile and fast as any other of our kind, her senses were just as accurate as mine but there were also some things in which she differed from any other Vampire.

When she opened her eyes after the transition was finally over I was not greeted by the brilliant crimson we all had expected but an unbelievable shade of violet. A few months later we knew why. Her eyes were not golden in colour like it was for the rest of us but hers were an eternal ice blue.

Further more was her skin considerably warmer than it should have been - nearly as warm as a human's - but aside from those deviations she was a perfectly "healthy" Vampire. I snorted at my own thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Anna stood next to my side of our bed - to my disappointment already dressed - and looked curiously at me as she cocked her head to the side.

I offered her a crooked smile while I was slowly sitting up.

"Edward!" She said in a warning tone about to take a step back but I was faster.

My hands grabbed her hips and I pulled her body flush against my own, circling my arms around her delicious frame to hold her prisoner in my embrace.

"Don't be dif….." Anna sighed defeated but I cut her off with a kiss.

Our lips brushed gently against one another as I placed tender butterfly kisses against her mouth before I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I whispered.

My wife giggled before she responded. "I love you, too."

A soft perk on my lips followed her words before she returned my embrace while happiness, joy and love exploded inside me like the fireworks in the sky on the forth of July.

It had always been like this, the tornado of emotions that raged in my chest whenever those words fell from her lips. The day I heard her utter them for the first time was one of my happiest memories.

"_Yeahy, well done," Anna cheered when__ our one year old scored a goal._

_Ethan giggled and threw himself into his mom's arms receiving a kiss on his chubby cheek as a reward. Watc__hing my wife and my son together made my heart sore._

_I really had no idea that someone could ever receive something so precious …. That one day such heartbreaking happiness would be mine to protect, care for and nurture._

_In moments like this I couldn't help but to wonder who I had been before Anna stepped into my life and blessed me with the two most valuable gifts one could ask for; her love and our son._

_Taking a deep breath my chest constricted with the happiness and love._

"_Wait up little guy this time __… you are not gonna be this lucky," Emmett threatened playfully after he retrieved the ball._

_Ethan laughed and squeaked joyfully when he saw the red rubber ball in Emmett's hands and struggled out of his mother's embrace, wanting to continue "playing" soccer with his uncle._

_Emmett carefully rolled the ball__, over the soft, green grass in our backyard, to Ethan who caught the red orb with both of his hands nearly falling over in the process but he managed to scramble back into standing position before he let the ball fall onto the ground and stretched his plump leg out to kick the rubber globe._

"_Seems to me that your nephew needs to teach you how to play soccer." I teased Emmett__, setting him up._

_His head jerked up and he raised an eyebrow at me._

"_Do I …."_

"_Emmett language!" Two__ female voices admonished in union._

"_Hey! I haven't even said anything." Emmett protested while I heard Jasper chuckle from inside our house._

_Especially Esme and Rosalie were having an eye on Emmett's swearing, not wanting a foul expression to be one of Ethan's first words. _

_It had been__ bad enough that for a month after he was born he would constantly show everyone "the finger"! Nearly every time he clenched his tiny right hand into a fist his middle finger would not cooperate much to the amusement of the others while Esme and I had been horrified._

_Laughing Anna ambled over to where I was sitting leaned back against a tree trunk and eased herself down between my outstretched legs. My arms immediately encircled her waist and I pressed her tightly against my body before I buried my nose in the crook of her neck__ and she cocked her head to the side to grant me better access to be able to inhale her intoxicating scent._

_Pulling back I caught the sight of the spot that before Anna's transition had held a tiny scar from the operation she had after we returned from Volterra in the first timeline. Leaning forward __I kissed the spot above her ear._

_After all the obstacles we had faced,__ the pain and sorrow we had gone through, all drawbacks we that had crossed on our way I came to appreciate our time together even more._

"_He was not going to swear, was he?" Anna twisted a little in my embrace before she whispered the question into my ear, making sure it was quiet enough that no one but me would hear._

"_No," I shook my head and chuckled evilly … sweet poetic justice for__ all the years of merciless jabs and tedious teasing …._

"_You are so mean," she accused me mockingly, shaking her head __slightly as her bell like laughter rang in the air around us and my eyes hungrily roamed over the outline of her full lips._

_A__ strangled whimper left my throat before I crashed my mouth onto hers. My tongue traced along her soft and warm bottom lip, begging her for entrance while my wife twisted in my arms to get more comfortable. Her left hand ran up my upper arm onto my shoulder before her fingers vowed into the messy mop on my head._

_Anna tugged at my hair, drawing a quiet moan out of my throat what made her giggle__. Our mouths were slowly moving against each other, caressing tenderly while I held her cradled to my chest._

_I love those moments we had, when the whole world around us disappeared and nothing but the two of us existed for a little while. When all my senses were enchanted by my wife and my heart was so full of love and adoration it felt like it would explode as my skin tingled from her touch._

_A tiny husky moan escaped her when she finally relented to my pleas, opening up to me. My tongue quickly moved past her ripe lips and sought out hers while I withdrew my right hand from her back to cup her cheek._

_I held her securely to me as my thumb brushed over her chee__k slowly in long intervals. Our tongues were massaging and teasing each other as we swallowed the others groans and small cries of pleasure._

"_Soon you two are going to scar a kid for life here." Emmett's booming voice broke the spell and we startled pulled away from each other only to witness my brother laugh his head off while our son was looking confused at his uncle as he covered his ears._

"_Don't worry I doubt we are going to beat you to it." My wife replied flippantly__._

_Sometimes she had quite a sharp and wicked tongue._

_Emmett rolled his eyes and shook his head before he crouched down in front of Ethan._

"_Come on little guy. Your mom and dad are no fun at all today." He said and lifted his nephew off the ground straightening up and swung him around in the air._

"_Emmett can you bring Ethan in, his lunch is ready." Esme called from the kitchen and Emmett set my son onto the ground "to race" him inside the house. _

"_Don't forget to wash your hands boys." She murmured when the both of them entered the kitchen._

"_Come on, sweetie, let me help you," Rosalie cooed after she put the glass with juice next to the plate on the table and went to pick Ethan up into her arms._

_Slipping out of the others minds I concentrated solidly on the feeling of __Anna's fingers that were brushing circulating patterns over my arm._

_M__y gaze fell into those big, open and deep ice blue eyes that were roaming over my face. A gentle breeze which carried the scents of the forest and plants around us moved her chocolate tresses while the laughter of our son, from inside the house, widened the smiles on our faces._

_Suddenly Anna's expression turned serious and an unreadable light flashed up behind her__ breathtaking depths._

"_Edward," she murmured my name._

"_Mhm?" I asked curiously._

_She nibbled on her bottom lip for a second before the next couple of words left her plump mouth._

"_I love you." My wife said in a clear and gentle voice and I froze as the world literally stopped turning for a second._

_I had been longing, yearning to hear her say those words to me, for her to tell me that she loved me. Of course she was showing her feelings for me ever day in her actions as well as the choices and decisions she made but still I wanted and needed to hear the words._

_For her voice for give them life and her delicious lips to form them. I had imagined this moment so often but nothing could have ever compared to the real thing …._

"They are almost here," Anna said as she pulled back from our embrace and suddenly I heard Carlisle's new Mercedes coming closer to the house.

"You shut me off again," I laughed accusingly. I had been so distracted with "other stuff" that I did not even notice the complete silence around me.

"Well whose fault is that?" She taunted looking over her shoulder, offering me a teasing smile while she walked over to the closet.

My eyes roamed over her body, observing how her hips swayed with every step she took. I could feel a silly grin spread over my face as suddenly the entire spectrum of sounds that existed around us was assaulting my ears and mind.

Anna's force field was up all the time protecting her both mentally and physically, not letting anything touch her not even sound waves, as well as anyone else who was within that restricted area.

Just like mine her ability was there from day one and just like I she had to learn to control it.

A day after her change no one except of me could come within two feet of her. Anna's force field had build up around her keeping everyone away from her. Even Emmett with all of his strength couldn't pass the invisible barrier.

Carlisle, Jasper and I assumed that that condition was a consequence of the trauma, hurt and all the stress she had gone through ever since she entered our world. Anna had build up walls around herself to keep herself together, to be able to survive and that carried over into her new life.

It had gotten easier with time but she had to concentrate to keep the force field down. If she was distracted or lost in her thoughts the invisible walls were immediately back up, protecting her, shutting the outside world out…. trying to keep her away from pain.

My dormant heart felt heavy with sadness when I thought about this but the fact that I could access her "comfort area", as she liked to call it, gave me hope for the future.

"Hurry up," Anna smiled when she stepped out of the closet with my clothes in her hands and a split of a second later I was out of bed, standing in front of my wife.

"Mhm," I hummed holding a strain of her silken hair between my fingers, "won't you consider coming back to bed?" I teased her letting my breath wash over her face as my eyes were fixed on her luscious red lips.

"I will …. If you are going to be a good boy you might get a reward tonight," Anna murmured in a low voice that made me take a sharp breath and desire rush through my system before she pushed the fabrics in her hand against my chest and took off shutting the door of our bedroom on her way out.

Stunned for a second I needed a moment gather my bearing and probably an ice cold shower to squash my excitement._ ….that plan backfired big time …_

"You tease!" I called and heard her amused and victorious giggles in respond.

"You are going to regret this," I promised as I shook my head on my way to the bathroom.

Out of the corner of my eye, through the ajar doors of the walk in closet, I caught sight of my suitcase and all light and playful feelings vanished instantly.

For the first four years Aro had been sending Alice, Jasper, Anna and me on the most ridiculous and unnecessary missions. That was until rumours started to spread about the Olympic Coven secretly working for the Volturi.

Our involvement with them was not a well known circumstance in fact it had been mostly kept secret. Only the closest and most trusted guard members knew; besides of course the brothers and their wives.

Aro didn't want others to know about the factors which led us to be bound to them, not wanting for anyone else to discover the possibility of time/reality/dimension travelling and to be the first to find a way of actually being able to control it.

It had become even more of a juggling act when Aro came across his precious crown jewel; his most lethal weapon. Since then serving our sentence had become much more bearable due to the much lesser work load.

Though I didn't like it at all that my wife had become the only means of survival for Aro if his precious crown jewel should ever discover his vile scheming.

Despite all the recent developments it was not easy to deal with the guilt knowing that the situation we were all in was partly my fault and that my wife had to suffer the consequences of something she was not responsible for.

She had expressed her displeasure about the situation but she also didn't hold the punishment we had gotten against me which I was thankful for and promised myself to make everything I had put her through - as unintentionally as it had been on my side - up to her until my very last breath.

"Dad, look! Grandma and Grandpa bought me my truck!" My seven year old son squealed excitedly when I arrived in the living room as he was showing the toy truck he had been begging to get for weeks proudly to his mom and the rest of the family.

"Didn't they have a pink one?" Alice mocked teasingly as she cocked her head to the side, looking thoughtfully at the truck.

"What?" Ethan squeaked, shaking his head as he placed himself between his aunt and the toy stretching his arms out, shielded the toy with his little body.

Amused chuckles and laughter filled the room instantly.

The decision to have a child had not been an easy one neither for Anna nor me. We both were aware of the dangers that were looming in the shadows for our potential offspring. We couldn't ignore the threat that the Volturi presented in case he or she would be born with a powerful gift.

And even if that wasn't the case, it was one thing for us, adults, to have to murder for Aro and his minions or whatever else our orders were but the thought that my son or daughter would be forced to be tainted in such ways was unbearable to me.

Besides Jasper no one of us had any real experience in combat this was a state of affairs that needed to be fixed which also meant that the reality of our situation would require for Anna's and mine child to be trained in material arts early on, for their own protection.

Though all of those concerns were lying heavily on us we both also came to realise that we would forever regret it if we let the chance at parenthood slip through our fingers.

During the pregnancy the both of us as well as our family, we all, except of Rosalie of course, had our doubts about having made the right decision but once our little miracle arrived nothing else mattered except of him.

Unlike other Hybrids we had met Ethan was growing and developing at normal human pace. When he was born only a faint, sweet venom scent in his blood and a slightly faster heartbeat betrayed his origins.

He was a happy kid, and for that I was thankful, though with time passing the sweet venom scent of his blood was getting stronger and the percentage share of venom in his blood increased slowly but steady though his Vampire-side was developing at a slower pace than his human side.

For now it remained a mystery to us if once the process would be over he would be a Hybrid or if he would turn into a full Vampire. Only time could tell.

"That's great buddy. Have you thanked grandma and grandpa?" I asked crossing the room over to where my lovely wife was sitting on the couch, easing myself down beside her before throwing my arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss against her temple.

Ethan was our little miracle and no one in our family could help but to pamper and spoil him rotten with anything money could buy but Anna soon put her foot down on that. She didn't want Ethan to become a spoiled brat that didn't know how to say thank you and took everything he had as a given.

It was really hard for me and my family not to simply buy him everything his little curious eyes saw and his heart desired but we couldn't argue with Anna's logic, too often had we been presented with the result of such upbringing.

It sometimes took me really by surprise what a natural Anna was as a mother; caring, loving, understanding, warm but also strict and unyielding when needed to be.

Every time I though I couldn't possibly love her more I was proven wrong. Every time I watched her with our son raising him to embrace the world and life, to speak his mind, teaching him to make the right decisions and guiding him with understanding and care I fell a little harder and deeper.

"Of course he has." Esme assured snapping me out of my musing while smiling at her precious grandson who was absorbed in freeing his new toy from the wrapping.

"Let's see how this works." I murmured eying the instruction manual while reaching my hand out to pat Ethan's head first. He turned around to look and smiled up at me, his forest green eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement, before he returned to admiring the giant monster truck, as I picked the instruction manual up which had become victim to Ethan's enthusiasm and excitement.

"There is definitely room for improvement," Rosalie muttered after she snatched the instruction manual from my hands and thumbed through it.

"I'll help you to gas up." Jasper drawled as he entered the living room with a little gas can in his right hand.

"Can I do it?" Ethan asked eye wide marvelling.

"Sorry buddy," I chuckled, "but I doubt grandma would be happy if you spilled some of the gasoline on her carpet."

His head whirled around and his face fell into a sad and petulant pout.

"Tell you what. Uncle Jasper will show you how it's done and next time, _when you are outside_," Anna emphasised, "you can do it."

"Okaaaay," he sighed reluctantly acceptant of that compromise and observed every one of Jasper's movements with rapid attention while holding the distant control firmly in his little hands and clutching it to his chest, eagerly waiting to be allowed to finally play with the huge monster truck with the red flames on the side.

"Is it ready?" He whined impatiently.

"You need to press the button on the side of the distant control," I pointed at the little red spot.

He inspected he black coloured box in his hands with a diligence that boarded on comical before he looked interrogatively at me when he found said button.

"This?" Ethan questioned with a small, serious frown on his face.

He was much smarter than normal children his age. He learned things faster and always seemed to know more than expected but he was also far more serious than any seven year old I have ever come across. Which was why seeing him this excited and absorbed into a something – just acting like a child - was so endearing.

"Yes," I smiled, trying to suppress the chuckle that was fighting its way out of my throat, as he pushed the button with utmost concentration.

"It's ready to go," Jasper nodded after switching the power button on the toy car.

Ethan immediately shot to his feet with a huge smile on his face and excitement shining in his eyes.

Emmett suddenly stood in the living room grinning wildly, "I build a little track in the backyard." He said picking the monster truck up.

"Really!" Ethan yelled and ran to the French windows that led into the backyard.

"He's definitely inherited his fascination for cars from you," Anna laughed when the both of us rose from the couch and she bumped her shoulder against mine.

I smiled wildly at her and kissed the tip of her nose before I followed Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper outside while we heard the girls giggle about "boys and their toys".

"Dad, this truck is awesome!" Ethan squealed in delight as the monster truck bombed down the track.

"Seems like he didn't only inherit his fascination for cars from you but also your proclivity for speeding." Jasper drawled on the porch next to me as the both of us watched Ethan for a moment before joining him.

**Third Person POV:**

"Mom, Alec is going into town, can I go with him? Please!" Asked a bell like voice pleadingly as a head with long chocolate locks peeked through the sliver of the door into the bedroom of her mother.

A red eyed Vampire put her hand on her hip and raised a perfect eyebrow at her daughter before she sighed wistfully.

Her little girl was growing up so fast, though only four years on this planet she already looked like a twelve year old and behaved like a sixteen year old teenager despite her advanced mental maturity though her emotional one was another story.

"Please, mom. I promise I'll behave." The little girl slipped inside her mother's bedroom and flattened both her palms against each other in front of her chest when she stopped inches before her mother who wore a stern look on her porcelain face.

"Please," the girl, in the midnight blue sun dress and cute silver min heels, begged meekly pouting adorably.

"You know that sweet pout of yours is not the answer to everything," her mother chastised her amused as she reached out and waved her finger through her daughter's thick, silken hair.

Once she let go of them they gracefully fell back into place and the elder immortal's gaze snapped to the pleading chocolate pools of the younger one.

The silent heart melted just a little at the hopeful look in those big eyes. She had been told that her daughter's eyes looked exactly like hers had when she had been a human. Not that she remembered her past before she joined the immortal world.

She did not remember writing a heartbreaking letter to her husband in which she explained that though he had been nothing short of perfect and wonderful to her she couldn't stay because he deserved someone who would love him back just as honestly and fireclay as he did her or that she wanted to start a new life somewhere away from all the haunting memories of happier times or how she apologised for not being able to love Elizabeth the way she deserved. She had cut him free with that letter as painfully as that had been for the poor Quileute.

She also didn't remember that there had been a fleeing moment of guilt as she watched her daughter play happily with her dolls in her pink coloured room. A single tear had run down her cheek but it had not been enough to stop her from abandoning her own child.

Once Seth Clearwater had arrived to baby-sit the little one in believe that the brunet had some errands to run - not knowing that he would be the last one to ever see Isabella again – the clumsy girl stepped out of her little house in La Push knowing she would never return.

The brunet knew that Alec was aware of her daughter's crush on him but he regarded her more of an annoying little sister he had a tiny soft spot for. Alec must have had a good day to allow Chiara to accompany him or she had bugged into submission.

The elder Vampire had been concerned at first how Jane would react since she was very territorial about her twin brother but she found the young Hybrid to be a great source of amusement. And she enjoyed seeing her brother squirm and roll his eyes in defeated annoyance whenever the half Vampire would be around.

The red eyed female sighed heavily and the girl squealed joyfully jumping up and throwing herself at her mother to draw her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the young girl chanted excited before she pulled back, rose on her tip toes and place a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Don't be out too late, Chiara." The elder brunet commanded sternly.

"I promise I won't, mom." Chiara nodded giggling happily before she rushed out of the room.

Her mother shook her head at her enthusiastic daughter's retreating from.

…. _first love_ …. She sighed as she thought to herself and a dull slightly painful tugging sensation appeared inside her chest. The Vampire rubbed her right hand over the spot over her dormant heart and wondered once again what that was.

She was very happy with her immortal life, content even, her daughter was her joy and pride but ever now and then this phantom pain would occur leaving the female utterly confused and conflicted.

"Isabella." A cheerful, low timber called.

"Yes, master," the brunet answered automatically with utmost respect ringing in her voice.

Aro smiled softly at the crimson eyed woman in front of him. He remembered the day when she had been brought into the secret palace underneath the busy city after being picked up by Felix and Demertri.

In Felix mind he saw her wandering around the streets in Volterra asking random people if they knew someone named Aro, Marcus or Caius successfully gaining the attention of the his guard.

She had wanted to become a Vampire, pleaded for them to end her human life and grant her another one, a better one.

Aro had been cautious about agreeing despite his desire to have her in his collection of gifted ones because once he addressed the matter of the Cullens and one male in particular it became painfully apparent how much she loved the mind reader and was still hung up on him.

If she became a Vampire she would have been ruled only by two desires; blood and the primeval urge to be with her mate.

It was then that Alice's past had become of use to Aro which was why he agreed to see if he could fulfil her wish.

The clumsy woman had exhaled in relief not knowing what was in store for her. Weeks of pain as she had been in "therapy"; drugged with substances to erase her memories like had happened with Alice.

Aro had not been convinced that her mind would be blank once she opened her eyes to her new life he wanted her to have been of use to him in case he had to kill her, which was why before she had been released out of the facility in which she had been treated the Doctor's there impregnated her with an immortal baby.

Luckily she had survived the pregnancy as well as the transition and to Aro's delight woken up without any knowledge to who she was or anything else.

What delighted him even more was the vile gift that the little girl had resting within her. About two years after her birth during a meal-hunt he witnessed what she could do for the first time.

Aro humoured himself by teaching the little child what it meant to be a Vampire. He organised meal-hunts as a playful way to show her how to take down a meal. He ordered his guard to bring a child just big enough for the hybrid's appetite down into the catacombs underneath the city and the gruesome game began.

Though on one particular day the hunt ended differently; when the tiny immortal was within a foot of her food she suddenly stopped and closed her eyes. The terrified human boy who pressed his trembling body into a wall began to become weaker by the second. His pulse and heart beat were slowing, all colour left his skin and then his breathing ceased before his body dehydrated to the point of mummification and dissolved into dust.

That was the day that Aro discovered her murderous gift. She could link herself into the minds of others and suck all life - all energy – out of any person – may it be a human, Vampire or Werewolf - she encountered.

The only reason why Aro did not separate his precious crown jewel and her mother - to be the only one to influence her - was because the brunet's shield was the only thing to set limits to her daughter's ability and offer protection from it.

"I have a new assignment for you," the ancient Vampire murmured as he held his hand out for her to join him.

"Of course, master Aro," Isabella nodded and crossed the room.

The head of the Volturi observed the graceful movements and smiled in satisfaction. The clumsy, broken human which had arrived years ago had developed into a strong and unscrupulous Vampire and as long as the Cullens and particularly Edward never crossed her way she would remain in the dark about her past and a valuable asset to his guard.

* * *

Yeah I know Anna took really long to say those three words to him. Let me try to explain why. After they left Forks Anna and Edward had to come to grips with everything that happened, get over it and heal. They barely had time to do so before they had to think about their future; if they wanted a child or not. Then the marriage followed – cause let's face it Edward will be Edward - , the pregnancy, the change, her new life, being a parent, Volturi was looming over their heads and her fear of losing everything once again.

In my opinion Anna needed to feel secure in herself and her new life before she could tell Edward that she loved him and after everything she went through getting there needed time.

**Thank you so much for sticking around for the ride with me. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I**** did.**

**A few had asked me for a sequel. As you see I have left the end of the story open so it is a possibility though I don't know yet when I will begin writing again.**

**But it is not completely over yet there are still two outtakes to go ;-)**

**You know how it goes!**

**Push the button!**


	43. Chapter 43

**The ****I do not own any of the Cullen's they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer and the switch belongs to who ever made Lost in Austen.**

This is a little outtake of what happened before Edward and Anna left Forks. It didn't make its way into the story so I am posting it here now.

* * *

Anna's POV:

I huffed annoyed when I closed the brown cardboard box a little more forceful than I should have. Only the content inside prevented the top from giving in.

"Where are you hiding?" I grumped under my breath, willing my IPod to appear out of thin air as my irritation grew.

I was certain I had put it on my desk, yesterday, when I was packing, to the other items I wanted to take with me away from those that would go into the moving truck.

"Is everything alright?" A velvet voice asked me from behind as I hauled myself onto the next defenceless box.

"I can't find my IPod anywhere." I sighed annoyed before I glared at the packaging tape in front of me.

"You mean this?"

I froze and whirled around to be met with the sight of Edward looking sheepishly at me while holding my IPod in his right hand.

"Where did you find it? I have been searching for it everywhere!" I rose to my feet as Edward closed the distance between us.

"I borrowed it to ad a few songs." He murmured when he handed the piece of technology over to me.

"Hey, what's with that distrusting look?" He asked a little offended.

My slightly narrowed eyes were moving between the piece of technology in my hand and Edward before I mumbled. "Let's just agree to disagree on the point of good music."

It was sweet and thoughtful of him to ad a few songs to my list but then again in regards of music we lived in completely different words. According to him my taste in music was grotesque, at best, and so he took it upon himself to "educate" me in this profession.

_Too bad one ca__n't put sarcasm into words._ My subconscious grumped wearing a cute, displeased pout.

"A fault confessed is half redressed." He retorted with an amused chuckle.

"Excuse me?" My eyes, wide and round, snapped to his smiling amber pools and my mouth popped open, more out of reflex than out of being disgruntled over his comment.

Though that changed once I saw that challenging eyebrow and that cocky smirk of his.

The shocked and stunned expression on my face which had built, during our brief stare down, gave away to an evil smile as an idea flashed through my mind.

"What?" He asked eyeing me.

_Wouldn't you want to know?_ My subconscious giggled gleefully, rubbing her hands in mischief.

"Nothing," I mumbled making sure it sounded way too innocently and shrugged my shoulders before I went over to my desk placed the IPod next to my purse and the other things that belonged into my hand luggage.

Turning around I was faced with his confused expression and those narrowed and suspicious pools of gold.

I smiled sugary sweet as I passed him on the way out.

"You are up to something." He accused following me out onto the hallway.

"Not really." I murmured in a voice that suggested otherwise.

"Anna." He warned mildly and I had to fight the grin that threatened to overtake my face and give me away.

_You are enjoying rattling his cage__, aren't you?_ My subconscious stated amused.

The best thing about this was that I didn't even had to come up with something alone the fact that I pretended was enough to rile him up since he couldn't read my mind.

Was that mean? … Probably.

But also so much fun!

_Your mood swings are giving me a whiplash._ My subconscious shook her head with a disapproving expression on her face.

I ignored her comment.

"Anna."

A smile stretched my face.

"Yes?" I answered as I fished a bottle of coke out of the fridge and then whirled around to face Edward. "How can I help you?"

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes further while his hip was braced against the counter and lithe, agile muscles rippled along his crossed arms.

"What will you do with this place after the others will close it down? Sell it? Or….." I asked to distract him.

"If we get a good offer for it but for now it will be up for rent. The hunting season is coming up soon. The upper class of Seattle likes to hunt here on the weekends." He played along, his eyes still narrowed.

"Our destination is it warm there or rather cold?" I questioned before he could say anything.

He gazed at me for a long moment and I could see the wheels behind his amber depths turning and suddenly they sparkled with amusement. "Both." He chuckled with this signature crooked grin on his lips.

"That's _soo_ helpful." I glared playfully at him as I took a sip.

"Always at your service." He bowed his head slightly in a teasing way.

"Now you are pushing it," I warned him pointing the chilled bottle in my hand at him while my other hand was braced against my hip.

Edward just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before his gaze settled on the object in my hand and a frown narrowed his marble face.

"Is that all you are going to have for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"Do you feel light-headed or dizzy?"

"I'm fine Doctor Cullen, just running a little fever." I smirked at him shaking my head.

"But," I murmured in a sing sang voice and looked from under my lashes at him using this opportunity in my favour, "I might feel better if you tell me where we are going?"

Snapping his mouth shut he closed the distance between us and leaned in, guiding his lips to my ear, "nice try," he chuckled and placed a kiss against my temple before pulling away.

"You are no fun at all," I playfully swatted his muscular chest while pouting at him.

Suddenly a large grin spread across his face, he wiggled his eyebrows at me and his golden pools lit up with ominous mirth.

"Hmm, aren't I?" His velvet voice was a breathy whisper. "Now are you going to tell me what you are up to or will I have to tickle it out of you?"

"Don't!" I giggled warningly as I was slowly taking a step backwards only to have him move to close the distance I just created.

"Edward," I laughed as my hip hit the kitchen counter behind me.

"Well…" he began but suddenly his face fell with worry and his head snapped up and around to look at the back door through which a moment later Alice and Jasper burst into the house.

"It must have been a split of a second decision …. I just can't believe they left her out of their sight." Alice rambled on frantically.

"What's going on?" I wondered confused.

"Irina. She is coming here." Alice answered.

"Tanya called. They missed her by hairs breath at the airport but they boarded the next plane. She and Kate are about an hour behind her." Jasper threw in, looking directly at Edward as the rest of the Cullens - except Carlisle who was at the hospital – were milling into the kitchen.

"How long?" Emmett asked looping his arm around his wife's waist as she was glowering into the distance.

"Irina's plane will arrive in Seattle in about thirty minutes." Alice responded to his question as Esme went out into the hallway with the house phone pressed to her ear.

Edward's hand sought out mine and he intertwined our fingers before his attention return to his family members.

"You don't think she'll try to …." Emmett mumbled but Alice cut him off.

"No," she shook her head vehemently, "at least I don't think so."

"Can you see what she wants?" I asked.

"I'm trying to but it gets blurry after she arrives here." The pixie frowned.

"… then please tell my husband to call as soon as he gets out of the OR. Goodbye Mildred." Esme sighed and ended the call.

"I think it would be best if Edward and I head her off to make sure she does not make a last minute decision to enter the territory of the mutts. We don't need that kind of trouble right now." Jasper drawled while he rested his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Esme asked whilst her brows furrowed in concern.

"It won't hurt to be on the safe side." Edward's reply caused a deep frown to settle over Esme face while his thumb was brushing comforting circles over my skin.

(.)

"Come on Rosie sit down." Emmett tried to coax his wife to join him on the couch in the living room where we were waiting for Edward, Jasper and Irina to arrive.

"How can you be so calm?" She hissed at him interrupting her angry pacing long enough to throw him a dirty look. "She ratted us out to the Volturi."

"She wasn't thinking clearly and she did apologise sincerely before she got killed." I murmured what earned me a glare from her and a shrug from Emmett.

"Carlisle won't make it," Alice mumbled with her eyes still closed as she sat on the loveseat scanning the future, "he is stuck in the OR."

Tense silence followed her quiet words.

It didn't take long before we all walked outside and a red Hyundai Sonata rushed down the driveway. Edward was by my side, at the bottom of the steps which led up to the front door, before the car even reached the house and slung his arm around my waist.

"Why is she here?" Emmett asked looking eagerly at his mind-reading brother while he stood next to his wife who was leaning against the door frame of the front door, sporting a sour expression on her beautiful face.

"She wants answers." Edward replied curtly before his mouth set into a grim line and his gaze settled on the moving vehicle.

Jasper and Alice were in front of us and Esme took a step forward only to be stopped by Jasper's hand on her upper arm. She turned around to face him, wearing a determinate expression.

He sighed and reluctantly let go of her arm.

The car stopped directly in front of us. The ignition ceased purring but Irina didn't make a move instead she remained seated in the car for another couple of moments.

Slowly very slowly she unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door, exiting the red Hyundai and when her head surfaced above the roof of the car we were all met with a blank expression.

"Irina, welcome. It's nice seeing you again." Esme murmured warmly.

"Esme," Irina said in a toneless voice that disturbed me for some reason as her gaze fell on Carlisle's wife.

Slowly blank, guarded eyes swept over the area and zeroed down on me.

"You must be Anna," Irina stated and Edward took a step in front of me shielding me with his body.

Suddenly she started to laugh quietly but there was no humour in the bell like sound that travelled through the air. Her gaze settled on the roof of her rental car and she pressed her lips into a thin line before she lifted her head.

Anguish and fury were etched onto her face.

"Laurent had to die for a worthless toy that you threw away and replaced?" She whispered bitterly looking directly at Edward; her eyes narrowing. "Why is _she_ still alive and he has to be dead? You don't even want her …. This is all your fa….." Irina growled.

"Don't make it sound like it's our fault." Rosalie barked from behind me.

"Then whose fault is it," Irina snarled and her features twisted into a raving grimace, "those beasts tore him apart but you are refusing to help me avenge him."

"Stop that," she hissed dangerously, glaring at Jasper, "stop pulling your crap on me. I have a right to be furious."

"Yes, you do I am sorry," Jasper apologised in a soft voice but his eyes regarded her with upmost concentration and caution as if she was a wild animal about to strike.

"Victoria is the one responsible for Laurent's death." Alice piped up. "She is the one who lured him here and sent him into the territory of the mutts knowing what would happen when they came across him."

Irina glared fiercely at the pixie as she shook her head.

"Those mutts were nothing else but tools that had been used."

"And where does that leave me?" Irina cried out angry and desperate as her body trembled. "Without a companion! Without even the possibility of revenge for what has been taken from me!"

Her porcelain face twisted with pain, sadness and fury. She looked like a caged tiger that was pacing in front of thick metal bars, in its way too small confines, desperate to get out, to escape the forlorn situation but being left with no radius of operation.

No hope.

My heart sank with that thought, turning into a heavy stone. Gone were the playfulness and ease from this morning as painful memories slammed into me with renewed favour. My arm moved on its own accord and my fingers grasped the cold metal handrail with as much strength as I possessed.

It was then that I noticed that since Irina had gotten out of the car she hadn't move an inch from her position. Using the vehicle as a means to built distance between her and the Cullens.

She was in fact a caged animal. On one hand she must have wanted to take revenge, to forget everything and let it all out, to destroy and break everything around her until nothing was left but on the other hand there was still family. The Cullens were family.

I exhaled, a short and forcefully gush of air leaving my mouth, as I sympathized with her knowing her predicament so well myself.

_I'm a survivor not a victim!_ I remained myself before self-pity could strike roots.

A quiet sob escaped past her, into a thin line pressed, lips. Her eyes glared a hole into the roof of her rental car while her entire body shook with barely suppressed grief, anguish and fury.

In the next moment Esme was suddenly next to her, pulling Irina into her arms. She struggled, demanded for Esme to let her go but she didn't.

"This is not fair. It's not fair." Irina cried before she gave in curling herself around Esme's body and violent sobs overtook her.

_No, it isn't__. Life isn't fair._ My subconscious agreed sadly.

Both of them disappeared behind the red Hyundai as they sunk to the ground, accompanied by cries and whimpers of sorrow.

"We should go inside." Edward ushered us inside to give Irina the illusion of privacy.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

:-]


End file.
